Twilight - My side
by MySide
Summary: Welcome to my Twilight fanfiction about what happens after Renesmee grows up. Who will she spend her eternity with. What challanges might come along the way and WHO might come into her life and change it all. I have an Instagram account for this fanfiction where I post pictures from the story and updates. Please follow me on : mysideff
1. Chapter 1 : Birthday girl

Renesmee POV

Now that I was at that point when I stopped ageing everything started to feel complete. I had always worried about what would come. How long would I have. Even though Alice found Nahuel, a half immortal half mortal, like myself who had stopped ageing at this point I was still worried. Maybe I wasn't like him. I mean the rest of my life wasn't "normal". I looked at a wedding photo of my parents as I thought about my own love life. The so far none existing love life. I knew ever since I was young... well.. YOUNGER than now, that I had strong feelings for Jacob and they finally started to make sense. I was technically just 7 years old but looked like a 17 year old. Age wasn't really a thing we kept track of but Jacob was around 23. Jacob...his perfect face... and his abs... I giggled to myself as I turned around to look for something to wear out of my closet. I picked out some black tight jeans and a white t shirt. I turned around to look in the mirror as I fixed my hair. IMPOSSIBLE. I wasn't as perfect as my vampire family. I still had that human side to me. I just brushed it out and ran down the stairs thinking how much I missed Jacob till I saw my dad then that stopped.

"Good morning dad." I said hoping he hadn't read my thoughts about Jacob.

"Good morning" He said with a slight smile on his face.

Great! I thought and sighed as he laughed. I felt someone embraced me from behind and unfortunately I thought I wished that was Jacob and my dad laughed again. I sighed.

"Good morning honey," My mother said happily. Surprisingly happy. I wonder what…? My thought was interrupted by my dad.

"Are you going to go hunt with us today Nessie?" he said quickly

"Uumm.. yeah.. Well if you're going to hunt I might as well come along."

"You look so beautiful today darling," My mother said with her hands around my cheeks.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked really freaked out by all the sneaky love.

"Well you are 17 now." My dad said.

"Yeah... I think I know that," I said walking to take a glass of water for some reason.

"We got you a car!" My mom said and my dad looking kind of disappointed that she had blurred it out but was still laughing.

"WHAT? Where is it?" We all moved quickly down to the garage where I saw my mom's old truck..

"Wow." I said trying to squeeze some excitement out.. "It...It's... Thank you." My parents had a huge smile on their face and pointed to the car right next to it. I just looked onto the ground. How could I have missed it? It was a brand new.. Some kind of a cool car. I didn't know much at all about cars but I knew it was pretty! I laughed and ran up to it.

"OMG! Are you serious?"

"Yes. And I don't want to see a scratch on this thing. Okay young lady?" My mother said with a loving smile.

I was speechless.

"If you wreck it I will buy you a new one" I heard Emmett saying from the entrance of the garage. All of my family was there with smiles and gifts.

"I thought we weren't celebrating my birthday. I said I didn't want to!" But I thought I'm so glad that they did celebrate it. And my dad laughed. DAMN. I have to learn to control my thoughts.

"Well it's a big deal." Jasper said as he and Alice came walking up to me hand in hand.

"Happy birthday Ness!" Alice said and gave me a beautiful package.

"We love you so much" Rosalie said as she gave me an even bigger gift.

"Wow thank you guys so much!"

They all came up and gave me gifts as we walked back upstairs. I kept looking for Jacob. My dad leaned to me and whispered "Just wait. Be patient sweetie," I gave him my best fake smile. I really wished he was here. But I still had my family and the gifts. I wasn't so much like my mother in that sense. She hates surprises and gifts. I kind of love them.

"Here you go kiddo!" Emmett said as he gave me an envelope. I opened it and it had money in it. Like I needed more of that.

I laughed and hugged him. "Thank you"

"Dad..." I thought about the keys to the car.

He laughed and dropped them in my hand. "Just be careful."

"I always try to be" as I walked to my new car. I felt a smell I loved. A familiar smell.

"Hello beautiful." I heard Jacob say and my family walked back inside.

"Jacob!" I ran to him and hugged him. God I have missed him so much. Being near him just made my knees weak. I could feel my lips tremble after the long embrace.

"Happy birthday big girl" he said and gave me a gift. God! A package from Jacob.. I'm not going to say no to that i thought and giggled.

"What?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Nothing I'm just happy your here. And thank you." I opened it and I saw the most beautiful necklace. It was a silver heart with little diamonds in it. I gasped and looked up at him. "Jake... It's so beautiful! Help me put it on?" He picked it up and I turned around and put my hair away.

"Glad you like it." He said and I could tell how relaxed he got. But then I tensed as he brushed my skin and put the necklace on. It was so beautiful. It was a diamond necklace with a small writing on the bottom. I didn't know what it said. It was in some weird language and I wasn't going to embarrass myself and ask him. I could just feel the desire for him. He was all I wanted. I turned around slowly facing him and looking into each other's eyes. He put his hand on my arm and let it slide down to my hand. We were standing there, holding hands, taking in the moment. Not knowing what was going to happen. "I've missed you." I said. He had been gone for a while on a trip with his friends. He finally took a break from everything and did it. But the time away from him was breaking me apart. "I've missed you too," He said back. I just wanted to grab him with all my power and kiss him. But I wasn't sure. Still not. Did he like me like that or was it just a protective imprint thing he had for me?

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked and broke the tension. Damn!

"Umm... I don't know. Go down to the beach?" I said and kind of gasped.

"Oh so they told you about the surprise party?" he said shockingly

"WHAT? Surprise party?! When?"

"Goddamn Jacob." My dad said looking down onto the ground walking towards us laughing.

"Dad..." I looked at him firmly.

"What's going on? I thought you were going to go someplace" My mom said who came right after dad.

"He spoiled it," dad said as he kissed mom on the head.

"You stupid mutt." she said and laughed.

"MOM!" I shouted as a reflex… oops.. They just looked at me and understood. But that didn't get me of the hook.

"Well you can at least take her out on the town while we get things ready." Mom said to Jake.

"eeeh.. yeah.. I'm sorry.." he replied and looked kinda sad.

"Don't worry Jake." I said and tapped his arm.

"I knew he would spoil the party!" Alice shouted as she walked down the stairs.

"Better run! Bye!" Jake said and we started running to my new car laughing.

/ Hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Please leave comments and reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Well that was awkward

**Jacob POV**

As I started the car and drove into town I couldn't think about anything else but her intoxicating smell that filled the car. Everything about her was sweet, innocent and pure perfection. God how I have missed her..

"So how was the trip?" Renesmee asked and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Uuh.. It was awesome." I mumbled.

"Oh boy.. that sounds like a fun trip!" she said looking at me and laughing. Her smile was the best.

"No, no it was fun. It was great. We went to the beach everyday and partied a bit." I almost tried to convince myself that I didn't think of her every second I was there.

"What?" She said shocked

"Yeah. What?" I heard the almost frightened tone in my voice. What did I say wrong?!

"Nothing," she went quiet. "Did you...hook up?" she said and playfully punched me on the arm.

"No! I would never!" I assured her.

"It's cool Jake. I'm not gonna judge."

"Yeah.. Of course. Cool." I said and wished she would have gotten mad and told me she loved me...Or that I would have the courage to do so.

"Drive faster!" she demanded and laughed.

"Whatever you want princess," I said and smiled at her.

When we finally arrived we went straight to a store to pick out some clothes. Great! I thought and dragged my feet towards the store.

"I really want to look for a dress in here." she said and grabbed my hand and dragged me into the store. She ran up to the first row of clothes and started looking. I just admired her beauty. Her long beautiful hair. Her...well...body...in those tight clothes. It wasn't like her to wear stuff like that. But I didn't mind. It was like she just changed more and more since her last birthday.

After being in the store for a while and doing some (apparently) 'much needed shopping' she had thrown a big pile of clothes over my arms. Since I was 'so strong' I could hold them. Who can say no when a beautiful woman compliments your looks? Who I ask... WHO!

"I want to try this on." She said and lifted up a top and threw it over my arms. Thinking of her in that...I lowered the pile of clothes I was holding.

"Could you just fetch me the clothes as I go in the dressing room?" she asked with her perfect voice as she skipped over to the changing booths.

"Umm...yeah, of course." I could just feel the pain of not having her right now, not kissing her. The desire for her grew every second.

She ran into a dressing room and I could see the clothes on the floor as she undressed herself. I just sat down on one of the cushins with a thud.

"Could you give me that blue dress?" she asked with her hand sticking out at the top of the door. "Jake?"

"Uum...yeah...sorry!" I couldn't focus. But Ihanded her the dress.

She came out and looked at herself in the mirror and fixed the dress a bit.

"Well...what do you think?" She asked and smiled.

"Uhhh...It's perfect...your... perfect." It was a strapless dress. Short and blue. A dress...and she was so sexy in it. God! I felt like a pig thinking of her like this but I just lusted after her.

"OMG! Jake..." she said and looked down..

"Shit," I hissed and covered up my pants. Well she could SEE that I thought she looked sexy in it. Dammit!

She smiled and giggled with her hand over her mouth looking at me with sympathy.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at the ground. "So sorry...I...I dont...maybe...should I go?" I said with shame..

"No. I just...got surprised. I didn't knew you saw me in that way," she said and all of a sudden everything got serious again.. I stood up, knowing it had gone away and it was all clear.

"Renesmee...I..don't just feel for you...like THIS." I said and looked down at my pants and laughed. "You must know right?"

"I...I..." She couldn't finish because a worker came in all chipper and asked how everything was going. Now it was awkward again. Great.

"Um...everything is fine." We said.

"I'll just get that," Nessie said and pointed at the big pile of clothes laying on the chairs. The women who worked there looked very happy while Renesmee looked sad and walked back into the dressing room.

"Here." I said and gave the women the stuff. She was young and looked at me strangely.

"You are Jacob Black right?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

"No I've just...we hung out a couple of times in a big group," she said with a smile. She was pretty, sure. But nothing like Nessie,I thought and smiled. She misinterperated that.

"Could I get your..." the girl couldn't finish.

Renesmee came out of the dressing room. "Should we go Jake?" she said mad.

"Yeah...If you want to." I said confused.

We walked awkwardly to the casher.

The girl typed up the price and packed everything down in a bag. Renesmee's phone ringed. She answered and walked away a little bit.

"It's good seeing you again Jake." The girl said and I could finally remember her. Emma.

"Yeah it's good seeing you too Emma."

She smiled. And looked up at me. I remember that I had kind of had a crush on her. Even though I had imprinted on Nessie.

"Listen if its cool, could I get your number?" She asked

"Yeah of course. Do you have a pen?" I just wrote it down for the heck of it. And I mean it. Thinking of what just had happened I didn't know if Nessie ever wanted to see me again really.

"Thanks. So...I'll give you a call maybe?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whenever." I said casually.

"Jake..." I heard Nessie say. " Can we go now?"

Her face was so sad. She looked so upset. "Yeah, ofcourse, " and got her stuff and said goodbye to Emma.

As we walked to the car and drove home we were silent. Me thinking how I had just screwed up everything.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sometimes lust takes over

Bella POV

Me and my family were running around fixing everything on the beach for Renesmee's party. Just as I couldn't reach something I felt Edward's hand lifting me up.

"Thanks honey." I said and kissed him.

"Dont worry," he said and gave me that crooked smile which I loved so much.

I could feel desire filling my body. "You know we are not so far from home." I said and smiled.

He kissed me with passion. "After 7 years I still want you just as much." He said and pulled me closer to him while caressing my body. I knew what he was talking about. Even though we had been going on like this for 7 years we never got enough. I pulled at his hair and whispered in his ear "I can't wait..." He slammed me against a tree and kissed me while I giggled. Being able to not hold back was amasing.

"I love you." I moaned as his fingers explored my body.

"I love you more Bella." He said while looking into my eyes, stopping the kiss.

"Impossible," I said and pulled his lips against mine.

"Okay you two love birds..." I heard Emmett chuckling with his arms crossed. We flew off each other.

"We need you two to go back to the house and get the gifts. Your welcome. I assigned that task for you. Take your time," he said and smiled while he walked away.

We looked at each other and ran to the house. We were there in seconds, got inside the house, up the stairs and started ripping off each others clothes, kissing passionatly and moaning. With a playfull giggle I pushed down Edward on the bed and climbed up on him.

He chuckled and caressed my body. "You will never get tired of being able to do that will you?"

"Never." I smiled. "That would mean getting tired of you."

We both lightly laughed and I ran my fingers through his hair. He pushed his lips against mine and ran his hand down my back and squeezed my behind. With both hands on my hips he threw me on my back and laid down on me. With his lips pressed against mine I wrapped my legs around his waist. We took a couple of unnecessary breaths and with a triumphant smile I pushed him back so I was on top.

"You win." he smiled as I let my fingers trace long his very pale but now warm chest. I tried to hold on to my human memories of his body but having it all here laid out in front of me made me loose focus. I bit my lips to hold back a giggle and moved down on him. Being this free was amazing. Not being timid and finally daring to do things. With quick movements I unbuckled his belt and put him in my mouth. My body was filled with desire and lust.

After a while he pulled me up so I was sitting on him again. "Oh God." I whimpered as he kissed my neck.

"Bella." he moaned and I put him in my hand. "You are so beautiful."

I leaned my body back as he kissed my chest. His hot lips made me crazy as they roamed over my body. Quickly I jumped out of the bed and got my pants off. As he bit his lip and watched me in the sun light. I could feel my skin sparkle. When he in a split second appeared behind me I smiled. His hands caressed the sides of my body and I wrapped my arm behind his neck. As I opened my eyes and saw our reflection in the mirror I admired our bodies sparkle. Accepting Edward's beauty had been easy.. but my own new beauty was a bit harder to take in.

I turned around and he placed his hand tightly on the small of my back and down to my rear. My fingers were grasping his hair as I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He put us down on the bed and I really couldn't get closer to him.

"Please." I whimpered and kissed his lips.

He eagerly pushed into me and I let a pleased moan escape my lips with a quick smile. His breath swirled around me and the sweet smell intoxicating. I no longer needed to beg for more. I was no longer a fragile human.

I was no longer a lamb. I was a lion.

All the freedom and the pleasureable experience made me almost euphoric. I lightly pushed him on his back and started riding him. He grabbed my hips and made me pick up the pace. His eyes were shut as he enjoyed me. I leaned down and kissed his perfectly sculpted jaw and neck.

"Oh, Bella." he whispered and wrapped his hands around my back.

"Mhmm." was all I could get out as I felt my walls tighten around him. He put one hand behind my neck and pulled our lips towards each other. With our lips slightly apart I took a few (once again) unnecessary breaths as I reached the high point of this amazing experience. I would never get tired of it. As I waited for him to finish I kissed his neck and murmured sweet words in his ear.

When we were done we laid down on the bed side by side and looked into each others eyes.

"Why did we even go back to the house?" I giggled.

"I have no idea." he chuckled as I cuddled up in his arms.

"I love you." I murmured and kissed his perfect chest.

"I love you more, Bella." he said softly and hugged me tighter.

"Impossible." I chuckled and looked at him. "You have given me everything I love in this world."

He gave me a questioning look. "I know the feeling." he smiled.

"I mean it." I said and leaned up on my elbow. "You have give me more than I ever thought was possible."

"I will always give you what you want." he murmured and placed a light peck on my lips.

"You already have." I reminded him and cupped his face in my hand after I sat up. "Our family, Renesmee... Your love." I whispered the last part and I knew if I was human I would be crying. Just like that we were back to the tender loving side. "You are the kindest man in this world."

"I always try." he said and pushed back a piece of my hair. "..You are my world."

"And you are mine." I whispered against his lips and we shared an intense kiss.

"Do you think Alice will kill us?" he smiled and looked over at the torn clothes laying on the floor.

I laughed with triumph and I hate to admit it but.. "I kinda think she will." I smiled.

"I will protect you." Edward chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"From your sister? I thought you said you would protect me against everything BUT your sister." I giggled.

"That was some time ago." he said and I felt his fingers trace along my back.

"My birthday party." I mumbled as I thought back to that night.

"Not one of her best events." Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"I wouldn't take any of it back. It brought us here."

"Are you saying we should thank Alice for that party?" he teased. "That will probably end well."

I playfully punched him and kissed him quickly. He placed a quick peck on my hand and our eyes locked. Round two?

The moment was gone when we heard one of the wolves howl outside. "Damn wolves." I muttered and crawled on top of him.

"I wonder if they will end up together." Edward said and almost looked sad.

"Do you really need to ask yourself that?" I muttered.

"Guess not." he chuckled. "As long as she is happy." he said and pulled me closer.

"Yeah, yeah.." I sighed and he chuckled again. He knew I hated this whole imprinting thing as much as he did. Maybe even more. No matter how long ago it was since I was human the memories still lingered. I remember the feelings I had for him and even thought it felt nice to have them (somewhat) explained they still bothered me in some ways. Just to know that Jacob might have that kind of passion for her..

"CRAP!" Edward hissed and interrupted my thoughts. In a split second he pulled me and himself out of bed.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"RENESMEE IS HOME!" he said and our eyes both locked on the ripped clothes on the floor.

"Oh.." I mumbled and he started dressing himself.. and me sort of.

* * *

I have updated this chapter since some people wanted me to change it. Since it "made them blush" haha. So here it is!


	4. Chapter 4 : Realise my love

**Renesmee POV**

As me and Jake walked into the house I could just feel the tenseness in the air. When mom and dad came walking down the stairs I knew that feeling was right.

"Hey guys. How did it go. Did you find anything?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, Nessie found a beautiful dress and some.." Jake began.

"Jake found something.." I muttered and threw my bags on the couch. I almost slammed into moms chest as I hugged her and projected (ALMOST) everything that had happened. She gave me a quick and sad glance before she turned in anger towards Jacob. When I looked up at dad I knew he had heard everything and almost looked in pain.

"Hey, Jacob.." my dad said and threw a heavy box to him. "..help me carry some stuff to the beach." he demanded and I knew he was mad. How easy can it be to have a child like me and then have her fall in love with a werewolf. I discretely looked at dad and sent a thought to him.

_I love you dad.. Just don't hurt him. It's not his fault. _I insisted and he nodded.

"You know I love you to." he whispered as he kissed my head before they walked towards the door.

"You should get down to the beach.." mom said and looked at dad, then Jacob. "..NOW." she almost growled and Jacob cocked his head in surprise but they ran out.

Boy I can only imagine what dad wanted to do. Even though I know he is happy that I'm in love it can't be easy... there... I said it again! I have never been told everything about life before me or the relationships between dad, Jacob and mom but I had a clue. I knew he had been crazy about mom..

Oh my god maybe I am crazy..

"Honey.." Mom said and hugged me. "You know he didn't mean it that way."

"I'm not sure mom.." I mumbled and looked down. "..I thought I had everything in place and I felt so secure but I really don't know." I felt tears build up.

"Oh, Renesmee.." she put her arms around me. "You know he loves you right?" she cupped my face in her hands and watched my tear filled eyes.

Do it, Renesmee.. Do it. You have to tell her! "Mom.." I murmured and she nodded. DO IT! "I love him.." I almost whispered and she froze. In complete shock I continued talking.. "..and I'm scared I'll lose him before I even have him."

She stood frozen with her hands on my cheeks and tried to say something. Wow, for being a vampire she sure can be slow sometimes. And what a wonderful moment to freeze up! My heart started racing and I wanted to yell at her. SAY SOMETHING!

"Mom...?" I mumbled and my voice cracked in anticipation.

"Renesmee.." she whispered and stroked my cheek. It was like watching a movie go from PAUSE to PLAY when her movements flawlessly began again. ".. You are still so young. You don't need to worry about this stuff yet. Can't we just... wait with all of this?" she pleaded.

What? Now it was my turn to be frozen. She ALWAYS understood me. She ALWAYS supported me. Why wouldn't she be here for me when I needed her the most?

"You were young when you married dad!" I almost shouted in frustration and she let go of my face.

"I wasn't seven!" she said defensively with a light frown on her face.

"WHAT?" I almost hissed. "You see me as seven?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"No, of course not.." she tried to continue but I was to mad to let her.

"Mom you have always told me stories of how head over heels, over the moon, crazy and stupid in love with each other.." I said and heard the passion in my voice as I noticed she was really listening to my words. ".. I love Jake," I continued as my heart started to race at the words. ".. I have been for a long time but I have only now realized it and I don't want to waste another second being without him. I can't do that." I felt both a wave of warmth rush through my body as I said it again, in love, and tears in my throat by the frustration of her not understanding. ".. Please. I beg of you to support me because I don't want to go against you." I finished and was scared about her answer.

She hesitated for a couple of seconds but shrugged her shoulders. "I'm here. I will support you the best I can."

My eyes opened wide in surprise and I nodded. "Thank you," I mumbled and she wrapped her arms around me.

**Edward POV**

As we ran through the forest I stopped him all of the sudden with all of my power.

"What the hell?!" Jacob shouted as he fell down.

"So it isnt enough that you tortuted me and Bella now you have to break my daugthers heart?!" I shouted at him while he was lying on the ground shocked. I was furious

"W-wh..what?" He said timid.

"I saw everything. She showed me. You and that girl. Don't you realise that even though you imprinted on her she loves you no matter what?!" I yelled

"She...She...loves me?" Jacob stuttered as he stood up. A million images of how he had admired her beauty flashed in his mind.

"LOVES.." I muttered. "With all her heart. For some reason.." I said and picked up the package and started running towards the beach.

**Jacob POV**

I was standing in the forest and Edward ran past me towards the beach. The box I was going to help him bring down didn't even matter.. the fact that it was for Renesmee didn't matter.

"She loves me.." I whispered and a warm wave rushed through my body. My head started spinning as I said it over and over again. Pull it together! I thought to myself and shook it off to the best of my ability. I ran as fast as I possibly could back to the house and rushed up the porch and into the living room.

"NESSIE?" I shouted but someone tackled me and pushed me up against a wall, holding a grip around my neck. "Bella..?" I mumbled.

"Listen to me real good right now, Jacob Black.." she muttered and tightened the grip. "I'm trusting you with my daughters heart. She is my whole world so if you hurt her..." she growled and leaned closer to my ear "..I will end you.." she hissed and leaned back and let go of my neck. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," I assured her as I gasped for air on the ground. The grip didn't hurt at all. Mostly uncomfortable.

She took a step closer and looked down at me. "You saw how I fought for her. DIED for her.. while you tortured and broke my heart." she said with such passion and hurt of the memory. ".. You better take care of her.." she quickly leaned down to me and looked deep into my eyes. "..Or I will take care of you." she finished and stood back up and gave me a questioning look as if she wondered if I had been listening.

"YES!" I shouted in a way that almost sounded like I was cheering her on. She gave me a strange look and walked over to the window. Before she jumped down she turned around to me.

".. and the party starts now. She is already there..." she raised and eyebrow and I couldn't tell if she was smiling in encouragement or taunting me. ".. Good luck." she smirked and jumped out of the window.

As I sat down on the floor and rubbed my neck a million thoughts ran through my head. I have to see her! NOW! She needs to know how I feel. I pushed myself of the floor and jumped out of the window after Bella and for the first time I made sure to NOT mess up my clothes. I had to look good for this moment. Oh crap what is happening to me..

When I got down to the beach I saw the Cullen's mingeling with the pack. The beach had transformed from a plain old beach into an almost party looking place that could belong in a movie. Even thought the beach was covered with lights and decorations the only thing I saw was Renesmee. She shined brighter than any light or even star in this world. The sun was a blown out candle next to her. As she walked along the beach the moon light shined on the ocean and beamed on her face. Her milky skin looked so delicate next to the light purple short dress she was wearing. Mesmerized by her beauty I noticed I had started to walk towards her but stopped when I saw Edward and Bella looking at me. I stopped to a halt but they both nodded and I continued.

This is my moment, I told myself and took a deep breath.

* * *

So do you guys like it so far? Please leave reviews if you do :)


	5. Chapter 5 : The perfect night

**Renesmee POV**

As I looked at my feet moving around in the water I wished I could just disappear. Everything I thought I knew was now turned upside down. But then I felt the smell, the warmth.

Jacob, I thought and turned around. There he was, holding his hand out to me and without hesitation I took it. We started walking to a more private area amongst the cliffs and water, closer to the woods. I didn't even want to talk about what had happened today. I just wanted to be with him. I leaned on his arm as we walked but hen we stopped and he turned to me.

"Re-re...Renesmee.." he stuttered and took my hand. "You are beautiful tonight," my heart started beating with desire and I blushed at his compliment. "I'm truly sorry if I hurt you today." he whispered and I looked down. He put a finger under my chin and pulled it up to force me to look into his eyes. "I...I... That girl wasn't anyone important. I thought I screwed it up with you by the.. you know.. incident." he said and his voice cracked.

"So you just gave up on me that quick?" I said firmly. I wasn't going to back down.

"No. I would never. I just didn't care, didn't think. I just gave her the number to shut her up mostly." He said and chuckled.

"And..?" I asked.

"And..." he took both of my hands. "I love you Renesmee Cullen. And if you feel the same way I promise you that I will always be faithful to you. I will protect and honour you for the rest of my life." He said in a way that made my heart light up with love.

"I just want your love Jacob." I whispered and looked down at the ground. When he took a step closer I looked up at him.

"Well you got it," he said in a loving and determined way. He cupped my face in his hands and carried my lips to his. I closed my eyes and took in every second of our first kiss. His touch made my knees soft and I wrapped my arms carefully around him to hold myself up. I didn't want to let go of him or that moment.

He stopped kissing me when we heard some laughter on the beach. They were having a good time I guess.

"Should we get back?" he asked and leaned his forehead against mine as we gasped for air after our intense kiss. My hands fell down and I pressed them against his chest as he kissed my forehead.

I was so nervous but I took a deep breath and dared to follow my desire. I wrapped my arms around him again and looked at him before I pressed my lips against his. I had never felt this way before. I was in total ecstasy. The one person I had ever loved, loved me back. I wanted this to be the rest of my life. I wanted him to be my future. All these new feelings were bewildering and so strong. I grabbed his hair and pushed him closer to me.

"I love you." I said for the first time and tasted the words. Only his lips were as sweet as that.

"I love you more." he mumbled and placed a trail of kisses over my shoulders, neck and then nibbled my ear and whispered "You are so beautiful." I gasped for air as his words hit my skin. It was like a shock as it went through my spine and up to my neck, I leaned my head back as he continued kissing it.

It was all disrupted when we heard Lynn and Kyle arrive at the party. He pulled away and we stood there, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I think we should go back before they come looking for us." he chuckled and leaned his head on mine.

"Guess so." I whispered and kissed his chest.

"Come here." he smiled and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it with a smile and we walked back to the beach.

"Should we?" he looked down at our hands when we got to the beach.

"Guess not since Kyle and Lynn is here." I sighed and let go. It was best this way.

We walked up to my parents and hugged them.

"Everything okay?" My mom whispered. I smiled and showed her. Not everything of course but the good parts. She smiled and nodded when I took my hand down.

"The food is ready!" Alice smiled and led us to the table.

I said hello to everyone and the dinner was filled with amazing company, conversation and food and I couldn't help it..

One day I hope my kids will celebrate their birthday here. Mine and Jake's kids, I thought and watched the water behind my family.

Jacob squeezed my hand under the table and my eyes focused on the beautiful man beside me. He leaned towards me and his breath swirled around me in an intoxicaiting way as he murmured the words.

"I hope that too," he pulled back and I lit up with a smile. But I still blushed when I realized I had shown him.

After a long night Jake and I walked home hand in hand.

"That was an amazing night," he murmured as we approached my side of the house.

"Really was," I smiled and squeezed his hand. "..did you expect this to happen when you woke up?" I held our intertwined hands up and we chuckled.

"I dreamed of it every night and hoped for it every morning," he quickly kissed my hand.

"Jacob Black," I shook my head in disbelief and a true smile. "..who would have thought you were the romantic type?"

We both chuckled and I took a step up in my porch as he followed me to my door. Like a true gentleman.

"So goodnight I guess?" He asked. I didn't want him to leave but since everything had gone by so fast I knew it was best if we took at least a few seperate breaths.

"Guess so," I said to give him the option of me not saying 'Yes' or 'No'.

"Alright," he put his hand on mine that was gripping the railing. My hand relaxed and he took a step up on the porch. Our breaths became heavier as we looked deep into each others eyes. His hand carefully slid from the side of my hip and wrapped behind my back. I willingly took a step forward and he slowly leaned down to me as I stood on my tippy toes to reach his lips. No matter how often I got to taste these lips, no matter how often I would get to hear the words 'I love you, no matter how much time I would spent with him and no matter how close he came it would never be enough. He was everything I needed, wanted and craved. He was my Jacob.

His hot and plump lips moved with mine as his hand caressed my back. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled his lips closer. Right when I felt his grip and kiss both become more intense he abruptly calmed down and slowly pulled away. My hand fell down from his neck and along his arm.

"You want to come with me? Inside?" I asked and tried to catch my breath.

"I would love to." he said and tried to keep his calm. His husky voice sent a warm wave through my body.

"Okay." I smiled and opened the door. We walked in together and he closed the door behind us. I threw my bag on the bed and we looked at each other. The moon light hit him perfectly. He took one deep breath and slowly walked up to me. He carefully leaned in for a kiss and as soon as our lips meet I threw my arms around him. His hands caressed my body all over and he pulled me closer. I got us over to the bed and fell down on him, our lips never leaving each other.

"Oh God!" Jake whispered as I sat on top of him. I giggled and kissed his neck.

"Are you okay?" I whispered with a smile and let my hands go down to his belt that I started to get off.

"Ness..." he moaned and pulled me away. "No."

"What? You... don't want to?"

"There is nothing I want more." he chuckled and sat me down beside him on the bed. "But you know how old fashioned you father is. He would kill me."

"You are thinking about my father? Whatever works for you I guess." I joked and he laughed.

"No it's just that... your parents have given me their blessing.. I think and I want to honor them. You." He cupped my face with one of his hands and pulled me closer for a kiss.

Tonight I had realized something. There is nothing sweeter than Jacob Black. Even though I now wish he was less of a gentleman.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave feedback and have a great day :)


	6. Chapter 6 : This is gonna be hard

**Jacob POV - **a few weeks later 

_"More," Renesmee panted through her plump parted lips. "..please." _

_Her pleads for more of me made me crazy. I wanted to give her more, everything she wanted. Every single bit of me. But I couldn't.. I want to honor her.. I looked at her, straddaling me as I had my fingers inside her.. well I'll honor her for as long as I can._

_"I can't," I moaned to her as she kissed me. _

_"Another finger," she moaned and I did as she asked. My lips roamed over her chest as she reached the peak and let out a cry of pleasure. As she was finished I stopped and she kissed me through her gasps for air. "..thank you," she giggled and I kissed her again._

_"My pleasure," I grinned and moved around inside her again. She quickly moved away and I asked if I did something wrong._

_"No, I just want something else," she murmured and kissed me. _

_"Anything you want," I moaned as she pressed her chest against mine. "..well almost." _

_We both laughed and she wrapped her hand around me. I groaned and pushed my face against her chest. _

_"You," she moaned and moved her hand up and down. "..inside of me." _

_"You know I can't," I moaned and she put a finger over my lips. _

_"There are ways around your little plan to keep me pure," she smirked and kissed me on the lips before she made her way down to my neck. With one hand she carefully pushed me down on the bed so I laid completeley relaxed and exposed. Since she was still straddaling me I felt a bit unsure. Could I stay away from her? _

_Her lips made their way from my neck and down to my thighs. She made her way around what I really wanted her to put those pretty pink lips on. Everytime she planted a kiss on my skin I felt the muscles tighten in the right place. Then her lips finally landed where I wanted them. _

_"God," I moaned and placed my hand on her head._

The memory of last night came up in the front of my mind everytime I looked at her lips. They were still and silent as she was in a deep, deep sleep.

_Guess I tired her out_, I thought to myself with a grin.

_PIG!_ My inner voice snarled. _You imprinted to protect her! Not to... do those things! _

I shook my head and continued to look at her.

How long can I just lay here and admire her beauty? I thought to myself as Renesmee laid peacefully sleeping on my arm. One of her little hands were by her cheek as the other one was on my chest. Her milky skin looked so pure next to my darker russet skin... and her lavender eyelids pared with those long seductive lashes just mezmerized me.

_Finally,_ I thought to myself and let my fingers stroke along side her naked arm. I have everything I have ever wanted. There is nothing I have ever felt this way for. Nothing I have wanted to be tied down to like this. Nothing I have loved like this.. and I would never let it go.

I nuzzled my face into her hair at the top of her head and took in her sweet scent. Nothing is like it. While my fingers clasped onto her arm carefully I pulled her closer. I could never be close enough to this body.

I will love, honor, protect and serve Renesmee until the end of time. Not having her is not an option. I had to be near her. But to have her love.. My life felt amazing in this moment. Waking up next to Renesmee just felt complete.

She started to slowly squirm in my arms and nibbled on my skin.

"Good morning, beautiful," I chuckled to her and she pulled herself closer to me.

"Good morning, handsome," she grinned and kissed me with such passion that I woke up right away. Her hand slid from my chin, all the way down my chest and she took a handful of me in her hand.

"Ness," I moaned.. Just moaning her name was enough to get me going. _PATHETIC!_ my inner voice snarled.

"Jacob," she moaned into my neck.

"Wow," I said and put my hand on hers to pull it away but I couldn't. "..this is gonna be hard."

She gave me a giggled and kissed me. "I sure hope so."

"Please don't," I pleaded to her and she lightened the grip of me. It felt wrong. I wanted to take her hand around me again.

"You sure?" she mumbled and made little circles on my thighs.

"Nessie, I want you but.." I began.

"Yeah, I know," she muttered and got out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

She shut the door behind her and I heard the shower going.

"Great job, Jake." I mumbled to myself.

**Renesmee POV**

Why didn't he want me!

All I wanted was him. In every way possible. After I saw him giving that girl his number I just thought he would never even love me like that.. and when he said that he did I thought there was nothing more I would ever need..

_Well you got what you wanted_! I snarled at myself.

"_Shut up,"_ I told myself. No need to be pissy! I got my clothes of and jumped into the shower real quick. When I came out I looked myself in the mirror. _Well.. maybe I'm the problem? Is something wrong with me?_ I mean Jacob was the most beautiful thing on earth.. how could I ever compare?

"Look, Ness," Jacob opened the door in a second and his jaw dropped as he looked at me. "..god this is gonna be hard."

I laughed and gave myself a mental high five. _Nothing wrong with you!_ I thought with triumph and got a towel around my body. When I walked past him I kissed his cheek. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Maybe we can just," he started and looked down my towel.

"NO!" I squealed and pushed him away. "Jacob," I smirked at him and he pulled himself together.

"You are right," he wiped the water from his hands away on his jeans.

"Well then close your mouth," I chuckled and walked over to my drawer. Since it was just me and Jacob I threw on some jeans and a top before I jumped into bed with a book.

"I'm gonna go and meet the pack soon. Have to talk some things over," he said and got dressed. For some reason he seemed a bit more clumsy than usual.

"Okay," I crawled to the end of the bed and he walked up to me. "Am I going to see you later?"

"Of course," he smiled and stroked my jaw. "..but first you have to go and see Charlie. You havenät seen him in a while." he leaned down and kissed me.

Oh crap! I had totally forgotten about Charlie! Everything has been so great and my days have been spent with Jacob. I got out of bed and threw my book in a bag.

"Wait," he raised his eyebrows. "..are you going now?"

"Uh, yeah." I pulled my bag over my arm. "Why?"

"I just asked," he seemed to panic a bit. He mumbled something like 'Didn't know you would go now, maybe I should too.'.

"Well.. I think I will," I said and walked over to the door.

"Well I should go now too," he said and ran up behind me.

"Oh," I smirked to him and he looked scared and confused. "You can wait. My dad won't kill you" I kissed him and walked out of the room.

"I'm not worried about your father," he huffed.

"Then what is it?" I raised an eyebrow. It almost seemed like he was thinking about what to say. He usually just blurted it out.

"Maybe a little scared," he nodded. "..but if I leave now and we do what we have to do then we can see each other eariler."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. There is something he isn't telling me. "Come here little boy," I teased and took his hand as we walked down. I almost had to drag him down the last bit of steps.

"What if he reads my mind about what we do at night? If he knew what we do and have almost done... I'm FUCKED," he whispered.

"Come here," I rolled my eyes. "He would never hurt you. You mean to much to me," I assured him and showed him just how much. He finally sighed and followed me down the last bit.

"Good morning mom and dad," I said happily and skipped over to hug them and take an apple.

"Good morning sweetie," my dad kissed the top of my head. "Oh. Jacob. Hello," my dad began. "..didn't know you spent the night here," he smiled and picked up a knife to cut an apple.

_Dad, please stop. He is already afraid of you. _I pleaded to him and I swear.. I could hear Jacob's heart beating out of his chest. Dad chuckled at me and finished cutting the apple and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I whispered and walked over to Jacob. He seemed a bit frozen and I lightly shook his hand. "Jake?"

"Uh, yeah well you know.. I did. I love sleeping with Nessie," he said nervously and pointed up to my room. Both my mom and dad leaned against the counter and my mom had one hand on her hip in a cocky way. "..I mean she is so soft you know," he buried his face in his hand and Emmett burst out in laughter from the living room. "..Uh, I sleep better when Ness is by my side."

"I bet you get a lot of sleep," Emmett taunted from the living room and I heard Rosalie slap him.

"Let's go," I said to Jacob as my parents muffled laughter at how nervous he was. This time I didn't have to drag him at least.. he dragged me out. "..that went well," I sighed as we walked to my car.

"Oh god, that was awful!" Jacob interrupted me. "I have spent several night over here and they had to be here the morning after you went down on me?" he whispered and I covered his mouth with my hand.

"You don't think they can hear you?" I hissed and he sighed. "Let's just go," I patted his back as we got in the car.

"Give me some cred," he sighed. "..what you did last night was AMAZING and I didn't think about it _all_ the time when I saw your dad."

"Yeah, I should give you credit for not thinking about it," I grabbed his thigh to tease him even more and he put the car in full speed. We both laughed and on the way over to Charlie we talked about what we could do to protect our thoughts around dad. No good ideas came up.

"Well," I sighed and kissed him. "..have fun with the pack I guess."

"I'll try. They have been annoying lately," he groaned and tightened the grip around the steering wheel.

"I think I can make of for the day if it turns out to be a bad one," I grinned and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Bet you can," he moaned and I kissed him good bye. He once again put the car in full speed and drove away. I looked at the house and heard the TV going.

Charlie still didn't know the full truth about us. It was to dangerous. The Volturi would kill him. But he did know about Jacob. Even though he never called him a werewolf, instead he said 'a very large dog'. I laughed everytime. He had never been to pushy or asked questions all the time and my age was never questioned. I was both as old as I looked our actually was. Didn't matter! I was still his princess. As long as he is with us I'm happy.

When I came up to the door nobody answered to my knocks so I looked inside the window. Charlie was sleeping on the couch with the TV going. I walked around the house and found a window open on the second floor. I took a few steps back and jumped up without a sound. When I walked downstairs I opened another window so I would have an excuse to how I got in. In the living room Charlie was still asleep so I walked up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Grandpa..?" I whispered.

He woke up with a big snore of surprise. "Re-renesmee?" he said with a horse voice.

"Charlie?" I giggled and he smiled.

"What are you doing here? Did your mother come with you?" he sat up.

"No," I blushed. "..Jacob drove me here," I mumbled. God I miss him already!

"Jake huh?" he groaned and stretched. "..good guy that boy."

"Yeah," I smiled and bit my lip to conceal my smile. "..he really is." I caught Charlie giving me a strange look so I panicked. "Why were you sleeping down here anyway?"

"I watched some home videos and the game was one," he leaned back and took a sip of his Vitamin R.

"Grandpa," I hesitated. Could I tell him?

"Yes?" he waited.

"I like Jacob," I blurted out.

"Of course. I do to" he said like it was no big deal. He clearly didn't get it.

"I like, like him." I said and finally dared to look in his eyes.

"Oh…" he looked onto the ground and seemed a bit confused. "..well finally someone is smart enough to snatch him up."

"What?" I burst out in laughter.

"Look," he gave me a smile that never quite reached his eyes. "..This thing with age is nothing I need to even attempt to understand because I never will," he began and I nodded. "..another 'need to know' situation."

I think he somehow knows what we are. That I'm his granddaughter by blood.

"Yeah, I guess."

He made a gesture like it was no big deal and I chuckled.

"Well he can protect you, take care of you. He likes you?" he waited for my answer and I nodded. "..why not?"

"Thank you grandpa," I murmured and hugged him. His scent made my throat burn and reminded me that I had to hunt. "..was this how you were when mom talked about dad?" I chuckled to break the tension.

"Well," he chuckled and pulled out of my hug. "..no."

"So I have heard," I laughed.

"But I like him now. I wouldn't have you without him," he stroked my cheek. Moments like this made me question if he knew. His words were filled with such love. I wish I could project everything to him.

"I love you grandpa," I smiled.

"Love you to pumpkin," he kissed my forehead as I leaned in for another hug.

**Edward POV**

"Bella," I turned around to her. She was laying on the bed reading a book.

"Yes?" she put the book down and gave me her full attention.

"I hate talkig about this again," I muttered and sat down beside her. We had already been through what was in Jacob's head this morning. "Since Jacob and Renesmee are getting closer we should find out what her body is capable of."

"Well if you could get me pregnant, you being a vampire and I was human, then she should be able to. Right?" she said plainly. It was a bit easier for her I think.

"I don't know. I never even imagined you being pregnant. We have to find answers. Carlisle has no sure ones and we need to be sure."

"Okay," she mumbled and looked sad.

"I will protect her, Bella. She won't have to go through the pain you went through."

**Bella POV**

Thinking of my daughter being intimate with someone was impossible. She is seven. My baby girl. My little nudger. It dosen't matter how old she is in mind and body.. she has only been alive for seven years. She shouldn't have to go through the pain I experienced. But if she could have children and she wanted them I would support her.

"I will make sure she is safe," I assured him and put my hand on his. "You are right. She shouldn't have to go through that pain."

* * *

I know the lasts ones are REALLY quick POV's but I still thought I would put them in. So what do you guys think? :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Stay safe

**Renesmee POV**

I decided to walk home since I felt the need to have some time alone with my thoughts. As I walked up to the house I saw Jacob looking freaked out as he talked to my dad.

_Oh crap!_ I thought to myself. _I should save him._ When I was about to walk over to them my mom stepped out on the porch.

"Renesmee, could you come inside?" she asked.

"I will be in a minute," I smiled and kept walking.

"Please, Renesmee."

I hesitated but when I looked up at her she had that pleading look I can't resist. My eyes flew from my mom and Jacob who looked even more freaked out right now. With a shrug I ran up the stairs and my mom gestured for me to sit down on the couch next to her.

"So what's going on?" I asked and put my bag down. "Why are dad and Jacob out there?"

"Well.. they are talking about you," she admitted.

"Me? No, why? What's going on?" I started to feel uncomfortable and I know that Jacob is freaking out right now. I just know it.

"Renesmee," mom said and took my hand. "..are you and Jacob?" she gave me a look like I should finish her sentance. I did the same gesture by tilting my head and leaning forward. ".. being intimate?" mom muttered and let go of my hand.

I had my eyes wide open as I took in her words. Oh god Jacob is freaking out right now!

"No, mom," I whispered and my voice cracked. She gave me a look and I knew she didn't believe me. "No," I repeated myself and shook my head.

"Promise?" she asked and I squirmed in the couch.

"Mom, why? What's going on here?" I tried to avoid the promise. Because I knew I couldn't promise it. I didn't trust myself enough.

"Promise me you haven't...?" she said and I understood her question. Well that I can promise her! I thought she wanted me to promise to never do it.

"Mom, I'm..." I shook my head and blushed. "I'm a virgin!"

"Well I remember when I had 'the virgin conversation' with my dad.." she began.

"..there is a 'virgin conversation?'" I joked as a reflex and she ignored it.

"..I made that statement and two months later I had you," she seemed a bit emberassed by it.

"Why are we talking about this mom?" I blushed.

"Well if you do have," she sighed. "..sex. With him. Promise me to be safe?"

"Jacob hasen't been with anyone else mom," I admitted and blushed. "..besides do I even have to worry about that stuff? I'm half vampire."

"For pregnancy," she blurted out and it hit me like a truck.

"Oh," I mumbled and felt a bit dizzy. I hadn't given much thought to being a mom like the way I was now. Having kids.. with him. "Can I even?" I tried to chuckle but it turned into sniffles.

"We don't know Renesmee," she squeezed my hand and stroked my back.

"What do you think?"

"Let's not talk about that. We should get real answer instead.."

"What do you think?" I interrupted her.

"No," she said plainly and I looked at her through the tears. "..not with Jacob."

At that moment I realized.. I wanted kids.. and if I wanted kids I couldn't be with Jacob. I had to have them with someone else. NO!

"Is it crazy to give up kids for Jacob?" I mumbled with my head hanging in shame. You love kids, you don't give up on them for a chance of passion and love.. not for a guy.

_..and I wanted kids._

"Renesmee," my mom pulled me closer and hugged me. "I would love grandchildren if that was possible but if it dosen't happen then it dosen't. I was even going to give up the hope of kids for love."

My crying came to a stop and I looked up at her. "What?" I mumbled. I had never heard about this and for some reason it hurt. But at least I wasn't alone in the choice.

"I didn't even think I could have kids with Edward. Vampire and human babies aren't that common," she chuckled and wiped my tears away. "..he didn't want you in the beginning."

"What?" I asked with trembling lips. Why haven't I heard any of this before!

"HE thought you would be like him. Like he saw himself, a monster." she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it with one hand. "..but when he heard you," she began.

"..he heard me?" I interrupted and she nodded with a smile.

"He fell in love with you. In that moment you were his world," she took my hand again. "..you liked our voices."

"I did?" I finally smiled. I wanted to know more.

"You were happy," she smiled down at her stomach. "..you loved me."

"I still love you mama," I said and cuddled up closer to her. "..always."

"I love you too," she kissed the top of my head. "..I died for you Renesmee," I placed my hand on her stomach for some reason. "..and I would do it over and over again. I was prepared to sacrafice myself for you then just like I am now."

When we heard Jacob and dad walk into the house she wiped my tears away. I admired her beauty and thought back to the way I saw her after I was born. Nothing more than skin and bones covered in blood. As she fixed my hair I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I promise, safe. Until we know what can happen at least," I said and she smiled.

**Jacob POV** – Before Nessie arrives and during the conversation she has with bella.

After a meeting with the pack I went to pick up all the things and got them ready in Renesmee's room. I spent way to much time on getting everything ready and finally decided to go inside and check up on when Renesmee was getting home. When I walked over to the 'family' part of the house (since Renesmee has her own part of it) I saw Edward.

"Jacob," he walked up to me and shook my hand. "..take a walk with me?"

_OH BOY! CRAP! YOU ARE FINISHED NOW JACOB! _I panicked.

"Relax," he gave me a smile that never reached the eyes and we started walking.

"So, if you aren't going to kill me then what?" I joked nervously.

"It's about Renesmee," he mmbled and looked in pain.

"What? Has something happened?!" I asked franticly.

"No.. not yet," he mumbled.

_WHAT? What do you mean not YET? _

"We don't know what you two are capable of."

_Huh?_

"Kids," he finished.

Oh, kids.. DON'T THINK!

"Be safe, okay?" he pleaded and I nodded.

"Sure. You know we aren't even.. anything.." I stuttered nervously.

"Jacob I can read your mind," he muttered and clenched his jaw.

"So my genius 'Don't think' method dosen't work huh?" I nervously chuckled and saw Renesmee in the corner of my eye. God she is beautiful, I can only imagine our kids.

"You saw what Bella went through," he muttered and my focus went back to him. "..imagine her going through the same thing."

I gasped and took a deep breath as the thought hit me like a ton of bricks falling down on me. A part of me died inside.. thinking I could cause her that pain. No matter how much I wanted kids, no matter how much I wanted them with her it didn't matter. A world without her isn't a world worth living in. In that moment I felt so thankful that Edward didn't take her out of it before she came into it.

"Don't mention it," Edward gave me a pat on the back. "..I could never have done that to Bella.. but thank you."

I gave him a nod to show that I understood everything. My mind went to that awful time of my life. When I still thought Bella was the one.. How I hated that thing I thought was a monster.. how Bella thought it was a boy.. and how happy I was that it wasn't.

Both Edward and I laughed at the thought.

"I sometimes wish it was," he smirked. "..I'm happy she has you."

"Wow, thanks... dad!" I once again blurted out by how nervous I was. GOD! That was stupid.

"Yes it was," he laughed.

"Well.. do you know if she is capable of having kids?" I asked him.

"We are going away tomorrow to find answers.. There should be some answers from Nahuel's father."

"He is still alive?" I growled.

"Yes and right now he might be able to help us."

"Well.. when will you be back?"

"As soon as possible. We are stopping by in Brazil for a second honeymoon.. Bella and I figure you two might want some time alone now," he said.

Time alone... Renesmee. STOP!

"Please do," Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to the house. I followed and saw Renesmee hugging Bella.

"Hey," I murmured with a smile and hugged her.

"Awkward?" she whispered.

"You have no idea," I chuckled and kissed her.

"Well," Bella sighed and Edward put his arms around her. "..we are going to say goodbye to Charlie and start packing for the trip."

"Trip?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah they are going to find some answers. Then on a second honeymoon. They figured we could use some space now," I mumbled.

"Guess I kind of ruined the last honeymoon," Ness mumbled.

"You made the last one," Bella hugged Renesmee. They both said goodbye before they ran off and we were all alone.

"Well, should we go to your room?" I asked her. The nervs were starting to kick in!

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Now what might the reason be for Jacob being so nervous? ;)


	8. Chapter 8 : Yes

**Renesmee POV**

I don't know why Jacob is so nervous but its actually kinda cute, I thought to myself as he carried me into my room. For some reason he had insisted on carrying me. As he put me down I looked around the room. Candles and flowers everywhere. The candles created a beautiful dim light in the room that fit perfectly with the moonlight outside. As I admired the new surroundings I let my fingers slide across the bed. I reacted by the recently changed and washed sheets.

He has something in mind, I thought and he put his arms around me from behind. The room was filled up with the vanilla scented candles and lillys. It created a sweet mix.

"Kinda bad timing with the talk we just had huh?" he murmured. "..wish I got a heads up," we chuckled and he kissed my neck.

I turned around to look at him. "I love you Jacob Black," I placed one hand on his chest and the other one behind his neck. "..I want you."

"I would die for you Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he mumbled and started to breath heavily. "..but we can't do this after what we just talked about."

"Let's just be safe," I murmured and pulled us closer.

"They have given me their blessing and I can't..." he began.

"Well so have I," I interrupted him and pressed my lips against his.

"Ness?" he moaned against my lips.

"Mhmm?" I mumbled and let my hands caress his body.

"If we can," he pulled away and looked at me. "..do you want too?"

"I think that is pretty clear," I chuckled and kissed his chest.

"No," he chuckled. "..I mean kids."

"Oh," I giggled and placed my hand on his cheek. _YES! _I showed him the two golden skinned boys I imagined. The ones with a perfect mix of our dark eyes.

"Renesmee," he almost whispered and took my hands in his before he went down on one knee and only held one. I froze. "..I will honor you and your parents. I will keep every promise I made to you on the beach that night. I will protect you, honor you, serve you and love you for as long as I live," he took a deep breath. "..will you marry me?"

As his words hit me they ran through my head over and over again. I have him. My Jacob. My love. The one. I want to bind myself to him in every way possible. Belong to one another. Forever.. I could no longer stay quiet.. my husband to be was waiting for an answer.

"Yes," I breathed and it felt like a relief. "Yes," I whispered and he stood up again. He picked me up and spun us around before we both crumbled down on the floor, never stopping the embrace. We stayed quiet on the floor in each others arms before we could say anything. Finally Jacob gathered the strength.

"I-I don't have a ring," he began and I laughed. "..but I will get your one."

"It's okay," I smiled and pulled in for a kiss. "I love you," I murmured and by the way he looked at me I could tell what was to come. Carefully we started to kiss again. It started out softly and gently but quickly turned into something more passionate and almost frantic. My hands unbuttoned his shirt as he caressed my back. When I finally got every button up he got a firm grip of my rear and lifted me up on the bed. As he went to kiss me he let his hands linger under my shirt and he pulled it off. I laid there on the best with my chest exposed and felt safer then I ever have. His hands desperatley pulled off my pants as he kissed my chest and I stroked his hair. After kissing me practically all over he went up to my lips. I could finally let my hands slide down and I fumbled to get his pants unbuttoned. They quickly came of and now all that was in between us was our underwear. His hand gripped the curve of my waist and he leaned up to look at me.

"You are so beautiful," he mumbled and tugged my panties down. His fingers started to carefully swirl around my sensitive nub after he pulled them off. My nails almost dug into his back as I twisted in pleasure. I pulled him closer and he laid on top of me.

"I love you, Jacob." I moaned as he rubbed himself against my opening.. then I realized.. that night that we almost did it I had said the same thing and he stopped. CRAP! Right when I expected him to pull away he started to push the head in.

"I love you more Nessie," he moaned and looked down. "..are you sure?" he asked and I felt my cheeks flame up. I wanted him.. so bad.

"No," I mumbled and surprised myself with the answer.

"What?" he panted and stopped. What could I say? I had wanted him to do this for so long but he never let himself go this far and now I stop him!

"Honeymoon," I whispered and caressed his shoulders.

"O-okay," he mumbled and looked a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled and he was still right at my opening "..could you?" I pointed down.

"Oh, of course." he mumbled and pulled out the head again. "..sorry," he laid down beside me and pulled the covers over himself.

"I'm sorry," I murmured and cuddled up beside him.

"You drive me crazy," he laughed.

"Well," I sat up on him and caressed his thighs. "..we have survived with other activities," I smirked and kissed his chest. "..I might not be able to give you everything," I said and put him in my hand. "..but I can give you something," I said and put him in my mouth.

**Jacob POV**

_I felt my body tense up and the sweet relief closing in once again. There is nothing hotter than to see Renesmee going down on me. Her lips were tightly wrapped around me as I thrusted my hips up and down. _

_"Pull away if you don't want it," I moaned. No matter how caught up in the moment I was I couldn't just force it on her. No matter how hot it would be to finally see her swallow it.. The other times she had pulled away at the last second and let me finish it myself by hand. (pun intended) _

_"Oh god," I hissed through my teeth and moved her head up and down. She was still going.. Oh crap. Well I am not going to last very long now. Since the family house was somewhat close to Renesmee's part of the house I had to at least TRY to stay quiet.. but it didn't work._

_"FUCK!" I yelled as the thought filled every inch of my mind. She didn't pull away. I could fill her up.. In some way at least. As I reached the peak I almost squirmed in pleasure and let loud moans. "Oh god, yes." _

_I could feel my heart beating like it was in my head. When I finally gathered myself I looked at Renesmee. Oh crap.. her mouth was closed. Usually she had it open and was wiping her lips by now. Why did I do that? God damnet Jacob! Imagine recieveing something like that! It can't be nice.. _

_She leaned her head back and I heard a gulp. Well.. maybe it wasn't awful. I hope not. When she cocked her head and looked at me her tongue carefully licked her lips and I gasped. She.. liked it? _

_Round two, I thought to myself and pulled her closer. _

There was nothing better than to see Renesmee sleeping in my arms as I thought back to everything we had done the previous night. Seeing her so peaceful and knowing I can't touch her was very arousing. I decided to give her a kiss on the forehead before I got up. Since she just moaned and rolled over I think she clearly showed that she wants to keep sleeping so I threw on some clothes and walked out on the little porch. As soon as I did I saw Bella and Edward packing the car. I waved to them and Edward started to walk over.

_DON'T THINK, DON'T THINK, DON'T THINK!_

"Too late," Edward muttered and stopped by the stairs. "..but I'm proud of her.. and you."

"Wow, thanks I guess.. dad," I sighed at myself and Edward laughed.

"We thought we would just say goodbye to her, is she?" he began and I knew what he meant.

_Yeah, she is dressed. Somewhat... DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! SORRY! _

"Don't worry," Edward chuckled and walked inside while Bella stopped by the porch and hugged me.

"Take care of her, Jake." she mumbled. "We will be back soon but she is in your hands now."

"I will protect her with my life," I began and felt determined to tell her. "..and make an honest woman out of her. If you let me," I finished and searched her eyes for a reaction. Should I protect my groin?

"Who better for her!" she jokingly punched me and hugged me once more. "..remember when you wanted to marry me?" she taunted and I for some reason blushed.

"Things sure has ended up diffrently than I thought they would," I chuckled.

"Everything happens for a reason," she smiled and gave me a pat on the back when Edward came out. "Is she awake?"

"Yeah, she is waiting inside," he said and she walked into the room.

_Oh boy! _I thought and took a deep breath when he leaned against the railing. A sharp pain of when Bella pushed me up against the wall that night came back.

"So," I said nervously and looked at him. "..do I have your permission?"

"Well," he sighed. "...you already asked her and she said yes."

"Yeah, about that.. It kind of just happened."

"I can't stop her from being happy," he interrupted me and gave me a pat on the back. "Who better for her!" he quoted Bella as she came out.

"Thanks," I smiled and they hugged.

"Get her a pretty ring and everything will be fine," he joked and Bella rolled her eyes.

It felt a bit strange to see him this happy and joking around.

"Well I have a beautiful wife," he kissed Bella on the head and looked inside. "..a beautiful daughter," he looked me up and down. "..and a great stepson." he smirked.

"Now that last part you just said to shock me!" I pointed at him and he laughed.

"Shall we go honey?" Bella hugged Edward tighter.

"We shall," he held his hand out to her and the next second they were at the car. Before he got in he looked at me. "..take care of her."

"That I shall," I teased and he got in the car. When I could no longer see their car Renesmee came out and wrapped her arms around me.

"Good morning sleepy head," I smiled and put my arm around her.

"Good morning, fiance," she smiled and kissed me.

"What is on the agenda today my wonderful soon to be wife?" I continued joking and she laughed.

"I don't know yet soon to be husband," she chuckled. "..but I have hunt first. Then maybe a movie or dinner or I don't know," she drew little cirlces on my chest and looked so innocent. "..look for a ring?"

"Whatever you want Mrs Black," I smirked.

"Mrs Cullen Black prehaps?" she asked.

"As I said, whatever you want Mrs.. Cullen Black," I said and we laughed.

The next second she ran inside and before I got in she had thrown on some clothes and was on her way out.

"The vampire side of you is strong my friend," I joked and we laughed.

"I will be back soon," she smiled and kissed me before she ran away. I watched her run into the forest and her copper hair created a beautiful blurr behind her.

"Don't take to long Mrs Cullen Black," I smiled to myself and walked inside.

* * *

So do you think Jacob is ready to become a Cullen? ;)


	9. Chapter 9 : Old and new

**J- POV**

"I will be back soon," she smiled and kissed me before she ran away. I watched her run into the forest and her copper hair created a beautiful blurr behind her.

"Don't take to long Mrs Cullen Black," I smiled to myself and walked inside.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

As I ran into the forest and try to catch the scent of my pray I thought about my wedding. My wedding to Jacob. The love of my life. I didn't want a huge big and crazy wedding which would probably upset Alice. I just wanted a smaller wedding with all of my family. Outside. Kinda like my parents wedding.

My thoughts were interrupted by the scent of a mountain lion. As I hunched down to jump at my prey I feelt something weird on the ground. When I looked down under my hand I saw a feather and picked it up. The mountain lion ran away and I cursed loudly over it. But the feather had a familiar scent. Something was a bit off. As I watched the feather in my hand my eyes locked on my bare finger that would soon be dressed in diamonds that shined brighter than my family. I hope! I giggled at my thought and started to walk around.

"Renesmee?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me and I turned around.

"NAHUEL?" I yelled with a smile and ran to him. He caught me and spun me around while we hugged.

"See you found my feather." He laughed.

"Oh, its yours?" I handed it over to him and inspected his attire while he put it back on. Strange sense of fashion, I thought to myself.

"Thank you," he smiled and I hugged him quickly again.

"How come you are here?" I smiled.

"Well, I came here to see you."

"Oh," I mumbled and thought back to the last time I had seen him. "..well we should run back to the house. Say hello to the others."

"You were out here to hunt weren't you? I can feel a mountain lion nearby." He said and I saw him follow the scent with his look and I grabbed my throat. By the way things ended the last time I had seen him I should really leave but my throat burned to much. Before he could say anything else I ran after the scent and caught the animal. When I finished draining the animal I saw Nahuel sitting in the tree.

"Hungry huh?" he chuckled and jumped down in front of me.

"A bit," I blushed. "...are you?"

"No, I've already feed. Before I came here," he smiled. "But thank you for thinking of me."

"No problem," I nodded.

"So how have you been?" he asked and grabbed my hand to help me up. The memory of last time he held my hand came back and I instinctivley wanted to pull away.

"Great, you?" we started walking along the water.

"I've been okay," he smiled. We walked around and talked about nonsense for about an hour in the woods. It was actually easier than I thought it would be to pretend like nothing ever happened.

"You've grown into an even more beautiful woman than the last time I saw you," he said and looked deep into my eyes.

"You aren't to bad yourself," I mumbled and felt the moment of our last meeting appear again. I wanted to tell him about Jacob but it would be so awkward.. Why haven't I told him already!

"You must have a lot of guys running after you," he stood a bit closer. The way the sun hit his face perfectly highlighted his features. It created such seductive shadows and his eyes were buried deeply under his lashes.

"Well you know," I blushed and squirmed a bit. "..half vampire. They are attracted to the predator side."

"Only that?" he smirked.

"They like the danger. Not being able to figure me out," I said and almost tried to convince myself that was the reason for me looking at him in this way. "..I'm dangerous and forbidden fruit."

"Not forbidden for all," he pushed a lock of hair out of my face. "..just for humans."

_To far Renesmee!_ I told myself and just when I was about to blurt out everything about me and Jacob I heard him screaming.

"NESSIE!" his deep voice echoed between the trees.

"Who is that?" Nahuel growled and almost stood in front of me, ready to protect.

"Jacob!" I said happily and pushed him aside when I saw Jacob running towards me with a smile. He wrapped his arms around me and spun us around. "..I missed you."

"I missed you too," he murmured and kissed me. I heard a growl come from behind us. Jacob's smile went away when he finally saw Nahuel.

"Jacob," I said and took his hand as we walked over to Nahuel. "..you remember Nahuel?"

"Jacob Black," he said and held his hand out. "..and yeah. I remember you."

"Hello, Jacob. I remember you too," Nahuel said and almost looked pissed off. What was going on between them?!

"Nahuel came to say hello to the family," I told Jacob but he didn't let his eyes leave Nahuel.

"I actually came here to see Renesmee only. It has been a long time since we last meet."

"A year if I'm correct?" Jacob snarled and Nahuel nodded.

"So you two are a couple?" Nahuel asked and Jacob put his hand on my waist to pull me closer.

"Engaged to be married," Jacob said before I could.

"That's great," Nahuel said and congratulated us. That awkward tension came back and I decided to break it.

"Let's go back to the house. You have to say hello to the others too!" I smiled and dragged them both to the house. Jacob smirked happily. I think he liked that I wanted Nahuel to hang out with my family so we could be alone.

When we came back to the house everyone greeted Nahuel and I stayed inside while Jacob ran to get something ready.

"Hey," Jacob pulled my arm and we walked outside. "..I have a surprise for you."

"What? Now?" I chuckled to him. "..we have company Jacob."

"Not that," he smirked and kissed me. "..but I like how you think." I playfully hit his chest and he laughed. "Come here."

He dragged me hand in hand through the forest and finally after the fifth time of me asking him what the big surprise was he gave me another answer than 'Wait and see'.

"So impatient," he chuckled and pulled me up on a rock we had to climb over. "..you will see soon. I promise you can't miss it."

We walked all and all for about ten minutes and finally we were getting closer. He scooped me up in his arms and I nuzzled my face in his neck. All of the sudden he put me down on the ground and there it was..

It was a beautiful little house. It had bushes, flowers and trees all around it. It was in the perfect place. The sunset was behind it and the trees covered it just enough not to blind me when I looked at it. It was a white stone house. A two storey house with an addic.

"What is this?" I breathed and Jacob put his hands on my hips.

"It's ours," Jake whispered and kissed my neck.

"It's perfect," I murmured and turned my face back to him for a kiss. Just when he got that playful look in his eyes I ran up to the entrance and inside. It was just as perfect there. Cozy, modern, sleek and warm. Very welcoming and.. us. It had a hallway and stairs to the left and a kitchen to the right. On the left side after the stairs there was a TV over an open fireplace. It had a couch and chair in front of it.

"Who did all of this?" I gasped.

"Me and the girls," he smiled proudly and grabbed my hand. "..let's check out the upstairs."

"I want to check ou the downstairs first. All of it," I smiled and dragged him to the hallway that was by the stairs. To the left there was a bathroom and to the right there was a guest room. "Hm, thought there would be more," I teased him and dragged him upstairs. Right when we came up there were two double doors in front of us. He smirked and opened them.

"Oh my god," I whispered and walked inside.

It was OUR bedroom. Beautiful open and white. There was a tiny bathroom to the left and a balcony to the right and left. And of course.. a bed.. a big one. With light blue, light grey and white details. Pillows took up the half bed pretty much and there were two tables on the sides. One had flowers, candles and pictures while the other one had books, pens and a phone. As I walked up the the bed I let my fingers slide over the soft and cold sheets. My eyes went straight to Jacob.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and caressed the small of my back. He kissed my neck quickly before my lips and pushed my hair back to deepen our kiss. "..should we check out the rest of the house?"

I nodded and we walked out hand in hand. Before we got out of the bedroom I noticed a door to the left and opened it. It was a big closet that I looked through for about five minutes of pure joy. He then held his hand out to me and pleaded for us to go. We walked out of the bedroom and the hallway was huge. A piano stood by some windows to the left and two doors were right in front of us. We walked inside them and on the room to the left it was all beauty related things and in the other it was another guest room.

"Backyard?" he asked and we ran down. There was a big glass door we walked out of. It was a beautiful porch with chairs to the left and a grill to the right. We walked down the steps onto the grass. There was a beautiful bit of forest that surrounded the backyard. Just like at our old house.

"It's perfect Jacob," I turned around and jumped into his arms. He lifted me up and spun me around.

When he put me down he got all serious. "I was thinking we could have our wedding here.. In the yard?"

"It's perfect Jacob! Great idea. Who did all of this anyway?"

"I designed it a bit and the girls helped out and got everything done." He smiled proudly.

"I couldn't have done it better myself. I love it.. and I love you!" I kissed him quickly and he grabbed my hands. I felt he was swetty. He sat down on a boulder and lifted me up in his lap.

"Ness.. While you were out in the forest I got something more for you," he smiled and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Oh do you?" I smiled and was surprised to not feel something in his pants.

"Yeah," he mumbled and fumbled around in his pocket. He took out a dark blue box and opened it with one hand. Inside was a beautiful ring.

* * *

I imagine her ring kind of like this .se/imgres?start=401&um=1&hl=sv&tbo=d&biw=1138&bih=523&tbm=isch&tbnid=RVXO44L3iGOAIM:&imgrefurl= Blake-Livelys-Wedding-Engagement-Ring-25001427&docid=ODZzAPIjKzOTJM&imgurl= . &w=550&h=550&ei=bbXEUJmYE-j54QS2_oHICA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=185&dur=60&hovh=224&hovw=224&tx=75&ty=114&sig=110605228682294168131&page=17&tbnh=139&tbnw=141&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:400,i:49

If the link dosen't work you can see a pic of it on my Instagram account for the fanfiction. My name is : **mysideff**

Or just google Blake Lively's wedding ring.

* * *

"Will you marry me, Nessie?" he looked even more nervous this time for some reason.

"Yes, I'll marry you Jacob." I smiled and held my hand out as he put the ring on my finger. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him before he picked me up to spin me around.

"I promise to make you as happy as I possibly can," he whispered and kissed me.

"You have already made me the happiest I've ever been Jake." I whispered back and stroked the back of his head.

"Do you like the ring..?" he got nervous again.

"I love it," I looked at it again as he picked me up and carried me inside to the couch. He put me down on it and laid on top of me. I smiled at him and we exchanged I love you's to one another. We started out gentle and softly like always but it quickly turned into something more.. I hate to stop him but I had too. We had come this long. Plus we had the house to explore.

A couple of weeks later

My morning started out like most mornings in our new house. With Jacob kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he caressed my thigh.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured against my lips and I let out pleased moans at his touch. Just as his hand went to the right spot I got a text.

"Wait," I sighed and reached over to read it our loud.

-We will be home in about five minutes. Alice told me Jacob took you to your new house so we will stop by after we say hello to Nahuel. See you in about ten minutes!

Love mom and dad

"Ten minutes huh?" Jacob smirked. "..we can do a lot in ten minutes." he murmured and nibbled on my earlobe. He put my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I dug my fingers into his back and let out whimpering moans. He trailed his fingers up my shirt and rubbed my nipples. I arched my back in excitement.

"I love you so much," he whispered and his hot breath swirled around my neck. I pulled him closer for a kiss that quickly deepened. This whole thing with holding back isn't working!

"KNOCK KNOCK!" I heard my mom say from outside the house and the front door opened. We both jumped out of bed and threw some robes on.

"Mom?" I yelled and ran downstairs where she was. "Hey!" I hugged her tightly and she smiled. "Where is dad?"

"He is talking to Nahuel. I said hello but then I had to come over here. I missed you," she stroked my cheek and walked over to the couch with me.

"Shield us," I said quickly and hid my hand. Maybe I could surprise my dad with something.

"Why?" she scowled.

"Just.. do it!" I pouted and almost felt it go around us. "So tell me about your trip!" I asked so maybe Jacob could have a few second to.. calm down.

"It was great. It was amazing to see the island through these eyes," she smiled and I pretended to be interested. My mind was still in the moment of what happened upstairs. "..so anyway, we had to go into town at night to get some help with that but otherwise it was okay. How do you like the house?"

"I love it!" I smiled and snapped out of the moment when Jacob walked downstairs and sat down beside me.

"Sorry I'm late!" my dad smiled and ran into the house and sat down beside mom. "Why are you shielding us?" he frowned but before she could answer I held out my hand. They both looked in shock.

"It's beautiful," my mom took my hand and nodded to Jacob. "..well done."

"Really Jacob.. Good job!" my dad laughed and he proudly smiled.

This was the first time they had seen the ring. I knew it by the look on their faces. Jake had probably told them about the engagement already but the ring... It was all mine to present.

"Well I'm happy with it," I smiled to Jacob and kissed him. "..and we want to have the wedding in the backyard."

"Whatever you want sweetie," my dad smiled and hugged me.

**Jacob POV**

As Renesmee and Bella sat on the couch and talked some wedding plans I asked to talk to Edward alone. He nodded and we walked out without them noticing. We both leaned against the railing of the porch.

"What did you find out?" I asked him even though I was afraid of the answer.

"It's possible. Not for sure bit it CAN happen," he looked away.

"I know you haven't always been fond of me but come on," I muttered and he turned to me.

"No its just.. I know you both want it so bad and the only chance of her having a child is with someone else," he said.

I broke apart inside, took deep breaths and crumbled down to my knees. Edward hunched down beside me and held his hand on my shoulder. Didn't expect him to be so supportive but I was thankful.

"Jacob," Edward mumbled and looked at me. "..you are a part of my family."

I wanted to say thank you but I was not able to get my thoughts straight.

"I know what it feels like to want to give something and not being able to," he murmured and looked inside at the girls.

"But it happened. Why shouldn't I be able to give her children?" I hissed and stood up.

"Vampires and werewolves don't really match," he sighed.

"Tell her I'm sorry," I growled and threw myself over the railing and phased before I hit the ground. I wanted to give her everything she wanted and I couldn't give her the most important thing. Kids. We would forever be frozen in this. As long as I phased I wouldn not age and having vampires around only triggered the phasing. But no matter what.. I couldn't give her children... MYSELF.

**Renesmee POV**

As mom and I talked wedding dad and Jacob went outside.

"So what did you think for the dress?" mom smiled.

"I saw a beautiful dress in a magazine. I ripped it out and put it in my diary," I smiled.

"I bet its beautiful, just like you." she smiled and I blushed. "..so where are you going for the honeymoon?"

"Don't know," I blushed even more. "..France is beautiful. But I want to go somewhere warm. With beaches and palm trees."

"Yeah, like you two are ever going to leave the bedroom," she teased and I felt like my cheeks were on fire.

"Mom," I muttered.

"I know what its like to be human and have those needs. They are very diffrent from the ones a vampire has but they are still strong," she said.

"So what did you guys find out?" I asked to break the tension. Just when I asked her a gutt wrenching howl came from the forest and dad walked inside.

"Jacob went for a run," he said and put on his poker face.

_You are not telling me everything._

"Guess we should talk," mom said and dad sat down beside me.

"It is possible for YOU to have children. The chance is not big but it can happen," my dad sighed.

"..and you are upset about that? I'm not a kid anymore dad. I'm getting married," I tried to laugh because I felt that he still wasn't telling me everything.

"..but not with Jacob," my mom finished for him and it felt like I fell apart inside. I looked at the pattering fireplace and wondered how it would feel to burn..

"Renesmee," my dad pulled at my arm to get my attention.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

"No, don't you ever say that!" mom almost shouted. She gave dad a look and he went out. "Renesmee, I know how it feels to not be able to have children with someone you love. It's awful," she said and pulled me closer.

"I feel kind of broken," I said and held my hand on my stomach. "..well I guess I am."

"Renesmee don't do that to yourself!" I heard the pain in her voice.

"I'm still going to stay with him mom," I blurted out like I was defending my choice.

"You should. Don't leave just because of one bad thing. I mean anything can happen but the chance is small.. but so was the chance of you being born."

"Mom," I began but she interrupted me by holding up my hand. The sun hit the ring so it shined brighter than ever before.

"You are getting married to a wonderful man, Renesmee."

I smiled when I felt my dad and Jake getting closer. When they appeared in the forest dad ran away and when I turned around to mom she was gone. Jacob slowly walked up to me and looked guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while. I cupped his face in my hands and projected how much I loved him and how happy we would be. "..I just want to gove you everything you want."

"Do I have you?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered confused. "..all of me."

"Then I have everything," I smiled and he finally smiled back.

* * *

Kind of a sad chapter but everything can't be sunshine and rainbows! :/ Please leave reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10 : Date night

Desree - Kissing you ( search for Crissie - Kissing you (cover) on youtube )

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I was sitting in Aunt Alice's makeup chair over at the big house when I got a text. I went to reach for my phone, which didn't go all to well with Alice..

"Sit still," Alice hissed. I giggled and Rosalie handed me my phone.

-Miss you already my beautiful soon to be wife.

I smiled.

"He will be a good husband." Alice smiled as she ran out of the room to get something. Or someone. Who knew with Alice. I strolled around the room and admired all the little decorations and pictures. A lot of my family and drawings Alice had made. I sat down on the couch and Alice came inside with her arms full of books.

"What's that?" I asked as she put them down on the table.

"Scrapbooks," she said and started to flip through them. "..I have saved them from every wedding our family has had. Some inspiration maybe."

While she flipped through one book I took another. The pages were full of drawings and pictures of diffrent wedding dresses, makeup styles, hairstyles, places, couples and food. I smiled and looked through the books with our family in it. Finally my mom and Rosalie came into the room.

"When do you want the wedding?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe in a month," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Take your time. It's not like you are getting older," my mom joked and we laughed.

"I know," I said and took another book. "..but its not like I'm getting any younger either."

"True," mom replied.

"I was actually thinking about wearing Jacob's mothers dress," I said and they all stared at me.

"That's a great idea!" my mom smiled.

"He will love it!" Alice smiled.

"Is it beautiful?" Rosalie asked and we all laughed. I fumbled around in my bag and put a picture of her in the dress out on the table.

"I asked Billy to bring it with him when he visited Charlie. What do you guys think?"

When they all agreed it was beautiful I dramatically exhaled.

"Well are you going to tell Jacob before?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

Later that night Jacob had promised to take me out for a date night. I put on some 'special' clothes and Alice did my hair and makeup. I walked downstairs and looked at my father talking to Jacob. Thank god they were finally getting along! I couldn't be happier, I thought to myself and skipped over to them.

"Happy to hear," my dad smiled and I stuck my tongue out. "Have fun," he smirked and walked away.

"Ready for tonight?" Jacob smiled and put his arms around me.

"I'm ready," I smiled and kissed him.

There was a carnival in town that he decided to take me to. We took my new car and drove outside of town where it was. When we arrived he ran around to open my door and help me out.

"Such a gentlemen," I smiled and we walked over to the entrance.

"Two tickets please," he smiled to the girl sitting behind the desk. Totally caught of guard by Jacob's beauty she gasped and bit her lip. He slid some money to her and she handed him the tickets. With his arm around me we walked into the huge crowd of people.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked and he got that playful look.

"Come here beautiful," he smirked and dragged me over to the photo booth.

"Really?" I giggled at him and we waited for the other couple to come out. Their hair was messy and the guy had lipstick all over his neck. "..now I know why," I smirked to Jacob as he pulled me inside. He put me on his lap as we started to take pictures. In the pictures we kissed, smiled and he even took my hair and made a mustache out of it. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

"You are crazy," I murmured to him before he put in some more money to take even more pictures. This time they weren't as cute. With every picture taken he moved his hands to a very inappropriate place. My chest, thighs, rear and then they slid inside my shirt. He cupped my breast in his hand as I felt him grow under me. "..you are so crazy," I moaned and he gave me a light squeeze.

"I can make you go crazy," he said with a cocky attitude and kissed me.

"Oh you think so?" I chuckled. He started to rub himself against me as I sat in his lap and teasing my nipples. I leaned my head back in his shoulder and he kissed my neck. "..not here," I moaned when I felt he was winning. He was making me go crazy.

"I win," he murmured happily into my ear and moved his hands away from me. I laughed and stepped over to take our pictures that made me blush. Every single one of the last ones turned me on. I held them up and turned back to Jacob who was fumbling around in his pants. "...Jake."

"I have to hide it. I can't walk out like this!" he smiled and let go so it almost burst through his pants. I laughed and put the pictures in my bag as he got ready to walk out.

When we walked out some people gave us a strange look. I shrugged it off and walked away with Jacob.

"Oh my god was that Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen?" I heard one of them say. Both Jacob and I laughed. "..they were in there way to long for just taking pictures," one of the girls continued.

"Slut," the other girl said and Jacob tensed up.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes as we kept walking. As we walked away someone almost tackled me from behind with a hug.

"NESS!" Lindsey almost screamed in my ear. Lindsey was absoluteley gorgeous. Tall, slightly dark skinned, long hair that she always colored in a crazy way and a slim rocking body.

"Hey Lynn," I hugged her back and Jacob laughed.

"Jacob," they nodded to each other. "..looking good."

"As always," he said with a cocky attitude and we laughed. Jacob put one arm around me and Lynn raised her eyebrows.

"So it is true!" she gave me a look and I blushed. "..I'm really happy for you guys!"

"Thank you," I smiled and glanced at Jacob. "Where is Kyle?" I asked her. He was our friend, had always had a thing for me but I ignored it sinde Lindsey liked him. They had started to get something going a couple of months ago too so he was no longer in to me.

"Well," she sighed and crossed her arms. "..I was hoping you knew that."

"Douche," Jacob snarled and we ignored him. "..forget about that dick."

"Easier said than done," she blushed. "..we hooked up last weekend."

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"..and now he is ignoring you? You deserve better Lynn!" Jacob said and sounded genuinley upset.

"I don't want anyone else," she pouted and I was still frozen. "What?"

"It's just.. two of my friends.. doing it.. feels wrong!" I laughed.

"Yeah like you two don't do it ALL. THE. TIME," she teased back and I looked away. No words were needed. She understood.

"Lindsey you are on in two minutes," a guy walked past us and said to Lynn.

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked.

"I got a chance to sing at some crappy couple dance competition over there," she said and pointed to the little dance floor. "..you two should come."

"Let's do it!" Jake smiled.

"What? No," I shook my head. When I gave Lynn a silly look she was smiling at Jacob. "Oh no.." I mumbled and he threw me over his shoulder.

"Come here little lady," he said and started walking over to the dance floor with me.

"Jacob, let go! People are looking," I squealed and Lynn followed us.

"See, you should listen to us!" Lynn smirked.

"Two tickets please," Jacob said to the main in the booth.

"Uh, does she want to come with you?" he asked nervously and I shook my head. "..I'm not comfortable with this."

"Look dude," Jacob leaned in closer and I knew he was going to get threatening. "..just give me two tickets," he growled a bit and the man handed him two. Jacob finally put me down when we were at the dance floor and I saw Lynn running up on the stage. Jacob put our number plate on his bicep.

"Sixty nine?" I laughed at our number.

"That's how I do it," he joked.

"You are not getting anything for a month," I scolded him.

"Did you forget what I just did to you in that booth?" he moaned with a cocky attitude into my ear and just like that I was turned on again. He nodded to Lynn who was now on stage and the lights dimmed down.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to present you to the wonderful Lindsey Cantarini!" a man said and we all clapped when Lynn walked up to the mic.

"Hello everyone," she smiled and adjusted the mic. "..are you having a good night so far?"

"YEAH!" Jacob yelled and we all looked at him.

"Thanks Jake," Lynn chuckled and everyone around us joined in. "..well anyway, may the best man.. and woman win!"

"May I?" Jacob held his hand out to me and I took it as Lynn started to sing.

"You may," I curtseyed and he pulled me closer to start to lead.

"Lynn can really sing," Jacob smiled over to the stage.

"She really can," I smiled and he spun me around quickly.

"Pride can stand, a thousand trials, the strong will never fall..." Lynn singed in her amazing voice.

"You look amazing tonight," he whispered into my ear and I blushed.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I smirked and kissed him.

"Can you believe we will be dancing at our wedding soon?" he smiled.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in a tux," I smirked.

"I am going to have the most beautiful wife in the whole world," he pulled me in closer and spun me around again.

"I will have the most beautiful husband," I smiled back.

"Our kids would be freaking adorable," he smiled. "..maybe even cuter than you were as a kid," he leaned down and kissed my nose.

"Without a doubt," I chuckled. "Do you remember the firs time you saw me?" I asked and showed him.

"How could I ever forget?" he smiled at the memories.

"Do you remember our hunting trips?"

"I always won," he teased.

"It dosen't count if you cheat!" I quoted him.

"That one came back to bite me," he chuckled.

"..and it will for many years to come," I giggled.

"Forever," he smiled and I went back to the first time I saw him.

"Forever," I whispered and kissed him.

"God, I look like a damn fool," he said as he saw himself from my view. "..a fool in love."

"My fool," I smirked and he pulled me up in his arms.

"Of course," he said and did what we called 'The Hollywood Kiss'. One arm holding me up by my back as he bent me down. When he pulled me up he finished with one last spin and I caressed his neck.

Lindsey stopped singing and we all clapped. Jacob even whistled.

"Thank you guys so much," she smiled and Jacob let out another whistle. "..shut up Jake," she muttered and we all laughed. "Well that was a song by the amazing singer Desree called Kissing You. Hope you enjoyed it.." she conitued to shamelessly plug her website and we waited for her to walk down and over to us.

"Well the winner for tonight is..." the man began and someone started to drum behind him. "NUMBER SIXTY NINE!"

Jacob lifted me up as the light came down on us and let out a big 'WOOOOH!' He put me down as he went up to get our 'award'. It was a plastic statue of two people kissing and it said 'Most Romantic Dance' on the bottom. I pleaded for us to sneak out and he finally agreed. I didn't want to stay any longer since we were getting pissy looks from everyone.

"That was amazing Lynn!" Jacob yelled when he saw her and hugged her.

"Wow, thanks," she laughed. "..guess you two were pretty awesome too," she pointed to the statue.

"What did you expect?" Jacob grinned. "..want a ride home?"

"No thanks. I have another duty here," she pointed over to a group of girls. "..we have to win something since we were all stood up by the guys we like."

"That's sad," Jacob sighed and I nudged him.

"Sad girls night out!" Lynn smiled and said good bye before she walked away.

We spent a few hours there and he won me a cute stuffed wolf. It was the perfect ending to our date night. Especially since I won over him a couple of times.. When we got home Jacob carried me inside and we spent the rest of the night pleasing the urges he had created in that photo booth.

* * *

Now I have no more of the story on stock so I have to start writing again! So please tell me if there is anything you want! :)

And as always, please leave reviews!


	11. Chapter 11 : Careful with my heart

Juice Newton & Eddie Rabbit - Both to each other

Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande - Beaneath your beautiful

* * *

**Renesmee POV - **a few weeks later

I woke up fully aware that I had a long day of school ahead of me. Which only made me want to fall asleep again. But since the wedding was fast approaching I knew I couldn't have school work behind me. When I tried to get out of bed Jacob had something else in mind..

"Stay here with me," he murmured and pulled me down next to him. I lightly chuckled and turned my face to him for a kiss.

"I have school today," I said in between kisses and he jumped right out of bed as I laid and watched him.

"Oh right, I forgot!" he shook his head to wake up and put some clothes on. I couldn't help but admire his beauty. The light hit every inch of his body perfectly. I crawled over to the end of the bed and pulled him closer to me. My hands went under his shirt to pull it up as I kissed his abs.

"Look who has finally woken up," he chuckled as I started to pull his pants of he pulled them up.

"Don't you want it?" I pouted to him.

"You have school, remember?" he chuckled and scooped me up in his arms and carried me downstairs. "..want some eggs and bacon?"

"Yes please," I smiled as he put me down. "..heavy on the bacon," I smirked and walked over to the bathroom. Quickly I threw on some makeup and did my hair as I put on my clothes. Thanks to dad for my ninja reflexes.

"BREAKFEAST NESSIE!" I heard Jacob yell and I ran straight to him in full speed. As he put the food on my plate I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

"Smells delicious," I smiled as he sat down with me.

"Hope it tastes as good," he sighed and took a bite. I took a bite and smiled at him. "..is it good?"

"Delicious," I grinned and took another. "..you know you can cook sometimes right?" I teased.

"Sometimes," he smirked and held my hand. "So have you found a dress yet?"

"I think so. Alice has given me so many choices that its hard to just pick one," I rolled my eyes and we laughed.

"How does it look?"

"White, long," I shrugged and continued eating.

"Are you upset about something?" he asked and squeezed my hand.

"No, I'm just having an off day I guess," I shook my head and tried to gather myself. I felt so stressed over it all. When we finished eating Jacob took the dishes while I got the last things ready. Today was a somewhat big day since he was driving me to school and... well.. we were official. People had only heard rumors since we haven't been out to a local place together yet. So when he drove into the parking space and ran over to open my door I felt butterflies once again. Like the first time we kissed. He opened the door and held his hand out to help me up.

"Such a gentlemen," I smiled and felt everyones eyes on us.

"Only for you," he smirked and we felt a bit awkward. "..so... ready?" he asked and moved closer.

"Ready," I laughed and his hands wrapped around me to pull me closer. As my hands went behind his neck to get more out of the kiss I think I even heard some gasps. When his breath became heavier I slowly pulled away to catch my breath.

"I have to be able to concentrate today you know," I smirked and playfully hit his chest.

"I know the feeling," he smiled and kissed me again. "..you are all I can think about day and night," he whispered against my lips.

This was the point we should say goodbye and go our seperate ways but I couldn't bring myself to move my hands from him.

"Follow me to my locker?" I smiled and he nodded. We both walked proudly through the halls hand in hand. He wasn't actually allowed in the school but none of the teachers dared to tell him otherwise.. When we got to the locker I leaned my back against it. He placed his hands on each side of my head and leaned in for a kiss. His arms almost created a barrier between us and the others. I wrapped my hand tightly around his cheek and projected everything I wanted to do to him and he pulled me closer to.. conceal something.

"You little tease," he grinned and I giggled like a school girl.

"Will you pick me up later?"

"I will be here waiting for you," he smiled.

"Great, see you later then," I murmured and he hugged me tight. "..I love you."

"Love you too," he whispered back and put me down. "..have fun," he kissed me on the forehead and walked back out to the parking lot. As he walked away I wasn't the only one watching him walk away.

"All mine," I whispered to myself with a grin and turned around to put my things in the locker.

"NESS!" I heard a familiar voice almost yell behind me and when I turned around I saw Lynn running towards me. She had her arms out as Kyle walked right behind her. He was tall, light brown hair, bangs to the side and sometimes back, defined cheekbones and wonderful eyes. Very handsome.. But no Jacob. Kyle was my first crush since I didn't realize my feelings for Jacob right away. I could never have imagined how strong they would become.

"Hey, Ren," Kyle nodded at me as Lynn hugged me tighter than ever.

"Hi Kyle," I smiled.

"Math started like five minutes ago, hurry up!" she said almost franticly and helped me close my locker. Her hand wrapped around mine as she dragged us into the classroom. It was like any other day. A long and boring lesson of math. Nothing exciting ever happened. Later we just sat down at our normal table but Lynn.. Oh, Lynn.. she knew something was up.

"Ren, you look almost glowing," she had a confused frown and I gave her a pleading look that said 'PLEASE SHUT UP!'. She finally got it and let out a big gasp. "..Um, Kyle go get me a pudding please?"

"But the line is so long," Kyle whined and pointed over to it.

"Please?" she pouted and he walked away. Right away she almost slammed me down on the chair and held my hands. "OH MY GOD YOU DID IT!" she whispered.

"NO!" I hissed and looked around if anyone heard us. They didn't seem it so I calmed down and looked at Lynn. "...not IT."

"Oh my god," she laughed and leaned back. "What did you do? How was it?"

"Oh god, Lynn. Can I have some privacy?" I blushed.

"TELL ME!" she chuckled.

"It was amazing," I admitted and she grinned even bigger.

"Was he?" she held her hands ten inched away from each other.

"My jaw hurts," I said and surprised myself by my open answer.

"OH!" she held back a laugh and leaned in closer. "..did he..?" she pointed to her mouth and I burst out in laughter. Now everyone was looking!

"Here is your pudding," Kyle looked a bit awkward and sat down beside Lynn.

"Thanks babe," she grinned at me as he wrapped her arm around her. When he planted a very romantic kiss on her I jumped up a bit.

"Oh my god why didn't you guys tell me?" I smiled and Lynn took my hand.

"Well.. I wanted to but Kyle couldn't miss seeing the look on your face," Lynn smiled and looked at him with love.

"Totally worth it," he smiled and licked the pudding of the spoon in what I assume was hot to Lynn but only awkward for me.

"I'm really happy for you guys," I smiled.

"Thanks," Lynn smiled and kissed him.

"Hope this isn't way too awkward for you though," Kyle laughed and kissed her again.

"As long as this," I pointed to their lips. "..stays in the bedroom."

We all laughed and finished the rest of the day happily. Usually school days were only boring since I already knew most of the stuff but today it was somewhat exciting. The day ended with all of us walking out together and laughing. We must have looked like something out of a cheesy movie called 'Bestes friends forever' or something..

"Oh crap! I forgot my bag.. I'll be right back," Kyle kissed Lynn before he ran inside.

"So how are you two getting home?" I asked.

"I'm going home with Kyle," she put a lock of her hair behind her ear and blushed.

"Have you two?" I gave her a stern look. The one I knew she always cracked under.

"It was amazing," she began and I gasped with a smile. "..he was so gentle and nice. After we you know... did some stuff last weekened I thought he ditched me. He was really just scared about ruining our friendship when he started to like me," she said and took my hands.

Well.. what better time to tell her you are getting married AND not getting any...

"Jacob and I are waiting," I pulled out my hand from under hers and the sun hit the ring perfectly. Her jaw dropped and she jumped up and down.

"YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED?" she yelled happily and I blushed by all the people looking.

"SHHH!" I laughed and tried to calm her down. "..everyone is looking."

Great! Now everyone knew.. Guess we can skip the invitations.

"When did this happen?" she kept admiring my ring.

"In a few weeks. Short notice I know but I still hope you can sing at my wedding," I smiled.

"Of course I will!" she blurted out. "..but thats not the point here. You two are waiting with sex until after marriage?"

I burst out in both nervous and entertained laughter at her interest.

"Yeah, he wanted to."

"Wow," she looked at my ring again. "..he is a keeper!"

"I think so," I smiled and looked at my ring.

"I just felt closer to him after. Like we were bonded in another way," she shrugged her shoulders and I took in her words.

Would that be what it felt like? I imagine it would be..

"I'm back," Kyle panted and kissed Lynn again. "..did I miss something?"

"Our little girl is getting married!" Lynn said dramatically and pulled my hand out.

"Holy crap!" Kyle gasped and looked at the ring. "Congratulations! Where is the dude? I wanna congratulate him too!"

"Over there I think," I said and turned to look out over the cars.. and sure enough there he was. Leaning against our (well mine..) car. Lynn almost dragged me and Kyle over to him and I ran the last bit to hug him.

"Hello beautiful," Jacob murmured into my neck before he ended our embrace. "..Hey guys," he seemed a bit surprised that they followed. I think he was still mad over the misunderstanding with Kyle and Lynn.

"Hey, congratulations dude!" Kyle shook his hand and Jacob gave me a confused look.

"I told them," I smiled and Lynn once again admired my ring.

"Oh, great!" He smiled and nodded to Kyle. "..well thanks man," he pulled me closer and looked oh so proud! "..I'm a lucky guy."

"Take care of our little Ren!" Kyle chuckled and held Lynn's hand. Jacob usually hated when people called me 'Ren' since he thought the nickname he made up (Nessie) was better.

"We should totally double date now!" Lynn squealed.

"Yes we should," I smiled at Jacob and he shook his head with Kyle.

"Well congraultaions to you two I see," Jacob pointed to their hands.

"Thanks," Kyle held their intertwined hands up and kissed hers. "..I have been a fool not to realize it earlier but things worked out."

"Aww," both Lynn and I breathed while Jacob smiled at us.

"Well do you guys want a ride home?" Jacob asked them.

"No thanks," Kyle gave Lynn a playful look. "..we are taking a walk home."

"Yeah, who knows what could happen on the way," she smirked and both Jacob and I coughed loudly.

"We are right here," I teased them and Lynn stuck her tongue out at me.

"See you guys later," Kyle waved at us as they walked away.

"See ya!" I smiled and we got in the car.

When we got home he had put out candles and flowers in the house. To make it cozy and feel like a home. I put my bag down and ran upstairs while he cleaned up in the kitchen after breakfeast. I took of my clothes and underwear. I jumped real quick in the shower. I thought about being with Jake. When I walked out I saw Jake sitting on the edge of the bed. Just relaxing.

"Did the shower feel good? I installed a new one." He said with his perfect voice and pared it with that bright smile. It all sent a warm wave through my body that stopped at the right place.

I took a deep breath and walked up to him. My hands gently cupped his face as I placed a light kiss on his lips. It had the right amount of passion and love behind it. But there was still a question behind it. The answer was in his eyes. They burned with fire and lust. And just like that.. We were done for.

I let my hands slide to the back of his neck where I grabbed a hanful of his hair. Gracefully I moved up into his lap as my towel fell of my body. He firmly grabbed the curves of my waist and pulled me closer. As his hands roamed, caressed and satisfied every inch of my body I was going crazy.

I wanted more, I wanted him.

I pulled the handful of his hair back and angled his head so I could intensify our kiss. My tongue lightly coaxed for his lips to part and they granted my entrance. My somewhat wet body pressed against his fully clothes body. They bothered me tremendously. Our lips parted for a moment to get those awful hinders out of the way. In the process he pulled me closer and moved us further up on the bed. He leaned on the side with his elbow, almost hovering over me, as we continued kissing. I pulled him closer and intensified our kiss to make up for the time our lips had been parted from one anothers. He placed passionate kisses along my cheeks, jaw, neck and chest. I let out a whimpering moan and arched my back in excitement.

Every touch was addicting. I would never let go of this moment.

Finally he came back up to my face and I once again pulled him closer. My hands caressed his neck and shoulders as I took what I wanted. Trailing my fingers along his chest I made my way down his magnificent body to unbuckle his belt. When I hooked a finger on the hem of his boxers he did as I wanted and pulled them down too. The heavy fabric of his jeans and belt clicked against the floor when they landed. It was only a reminder of what was to come and my body began to tingle. I placed my hands around him and felt him, skin to skin. He let out a heavy sigh of pleasure and began to kiss my neck again. His teeth lightly nibbled on my earlobe as he let me hear his pleasure. A fire rumbled through my body. I wanted him. I needed him.

I almost dragged my fingers along his skin and began to caress his shoulders again. We kissed as he moved to lay fully on top of me. He pulled my legs up and positioned himself.

"Tell me if it hurts," he lighly panted with a nervous voice.

I nodded and bit my lip in excitement. When he finally started pushing in I first gasped. He looked deep into my eyes for any sign of pain. But there was only pleasure so far. Only when he began to get a little deeper did I flinch in pain and he stopped abruptly.

"It's okay," I cupped his face again. He didn't seem convinced. "..it will be over soon." I assured him and caressed his back. The muscles were all tensed up as he held back from taking me right there. He was still holding back and seemed to be going over the possible outcome of this activity. I saw doubt in his eyes.

"Please," I moaned and pushed him deeper inside with my hands on his back. "..please." I moaned and gently kissed him. He began to quiver with pleasure and got just as lost as I was. When I looked into his eyes again I only saw love and lust.

He began to slowly push in again. The burning pain grew the deeper he got. But I was smart enough to hold it in this time, and not project anything about it. Finally when it felt like all of him was in I let out a gasp of relief. To my surprise he continued pushing inside. I was surprised that there was any left of him at this point. But nothing to complain about.

The pain started to take of when he had pushed in and out a couple of times. At least it wasn't to bad. I just wanted him.

_It's fine. It feels great, _I projected to him and he finally pushed his lips against mine again. They were feather light on mine. He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes as he pushed in a bit harder. I gasped and arched my back in pleasure. It felt like my eyes were going to roll into the back of my head. My hands grabbed a handful of the sheets and I heard them rip.

"I love you," he moaned and buried his face in my neck.

"I love you too," I let out in a moan. He began to pick up the pace and I began to pant. His plump lips pressed against mine with such passion this time that my heart skipped a beat. He once again pulled his face away to look at me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as he kept a steady pace.

But I was unable to speak. Everything was so overwhelming, bewildering. I was in total ecstasy. I almost felt unable to project how great it was. My mind was a mess. But I think I got something through because he began to give me more. His hand slid up along my body, cupped the back of my neck to angle my face and give me a deep kiss. His hand continued to trail upwards as he took my hand in his and braided our fingers together over our heads.

Everything continued being just as great for hours and we never got tired. We never got enough of each other. I felt like I would never have to take another breath again, never want to sleep or eat, only be with him.

I pushed him onto his back and put my hands on his chest for support as I started moving.

"You are so beautiful," he moaned.

He gripped my waist and pulled me down harder onto him. I threw my head back as he caressed my hips and up to my chest. One of his hands cupped my face. His thumb dragged along my lower lip and lightly pulled it down. I put my hand on his.

_I can't hold on, _I told him.

My gasps for air became closer together. I leaned down to kiss him. Chest to chest I moved against him and teased myself. He held me closer and rolled me over on my back, never leaving my lips. I braided my fingers into his hair as we kissed. His thrusts became faster. I felt my walls tighten around him as we both reached the peak of the new experience.

I had my hands on his cheeks and our foreheads were leaning against one anothers as he slowed down. We laid still for a few moments as we caught our breaths. He slowly and ever so gently placed a feather light kiss on my lips.

"I love you," I whispered to him and let my fingers slide across his lower lip.

"I love you more," he murmured back and I felt his lips form a smile against my cheek. My smile.

* * *

/ So did you like the chapter? I know you guys have been asking for it now for a while so why not give it to you! haha. Please leave feedback :)


	12. Chapter 12 : Lust and fire

The next morning..

I woke up with Jacob's arms around me and a smile on my face. When I pulled myself and looked at him I smiled even bigger.

"He is sleeping," I whispered to myself and resisted the urge to wake him up. Instead I jumped out of the bed and threw on my favorite robe. It was light blue silk and had the beautiful family crest on the chest in silver. As I walked into the bathroom I still fumbled with my robe and noticed my reflection. Last night had left its marks. My lips looked a bit swollen and felt somewhat tender as I caressed them with my fingers. In some places I had what looked like red handprints on me. Their was no pain but when I pushed down on it the marks turned white before they went back to the red color. I stroked my hand over my chest and neck to make sure everything felt alright.

_Nothing broken,_ I thought to myself and giggled at the clues left behind from last night. At least my hair still looks good. The marks would be easy to cover up so Jacob wouldn't be upset with himself. To me they were only gentle reminders of the amazing night.

"Are you alright?" I heard Jacob murmured and I closer my robe as his hands slid around my waist.

"You sure can be sneaky," I chuckled and he waited for my answer. To hide my smile I bit my lip. "..I'm great, you?"

"Never been better," he smiled to me in the mirror. I turned around and put my hand on his cheek to show him my side of the experience. His eyes closed and from his lips heavy moans escaped. I felt him against my stomach and he pulled me closer. His hands squeezed my marks a bit to hard and I held back a small whimpering cry. When he noticed it I looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Last night was amazing," I looked deep into his eyes and a moment began to build between us. He swallowed hard and put me up on the counter. As he caressed my body the robe came undone and he let his hands slide around me on each side of my waist. Our lips were franticly searching for a more pleasing activity. Kissing wasn't enough now.. I had gotten a taste of all of him and I would never tire of it. My feet tugged down his boxers and we both chuckled as he positioned himself at my entrance. Our smiles were erased as the pleasing sensation tingled through our bodies. As the pleasure increased I caressed his neck and shoulders franticly to hold on as long as I could. Every touch was a reminder of last night. I projected to him that everything was okay and he picked up the pace. We both wanted the sweet relief just as much. The longer we held on the sweatier we got. He got a firm grip of my rear and carried us over to the shower. I helped him turn it on and the slightly cold water dripped down our bodies. After a while I realized that no matter how much my body craved him he couldn't keep me from craving food. I giggled at the thought when my stomach growled as we dried ourselves off.

"Hungry?" he smiled and I answered with a nod. "Stay here," he kissed my forehead and ran out completeley naked. When I had dried myself off I put on a robe and walked downstairs where I found Jacob comepleteley naked. As he made me breakfast I sat on the counter and eventually he came up to me for a kiss.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You," he grinned and looked down my robe.

We pretty much feed each other the food he made and couldn't keep our hands off each other. Then we had to get back to reality and Jacob ran upstairs to call his dad in private. I threw myself on the couch and opened a book.

"Renesmee?" I heard outside the house and sat up. Mom walked inside with something in her hand.

"Hey mom," I said surprised and she walked over to hug me. "..I have something for you."

"Oh, give me!" I smiled and mom gave me a strange look.

"A little over dressed aren't ya?" she teased and I blushed. "So how long did that 'I'm a virgin' thing stay that way?" she smiled and I looked away. "It's okay."

"Dad will hate me and he will kill Jacob," I whispered.

"No," she said and seemed a bit distracted.

"That seemed convincing," I sighed.

"He won't be mad. I promise," she sat down beside me and gave me a pat on the back. "..I actually think he already knows cause he is on his way here."

"WHAT?" I hissed in panic and stood up. When I looked up I saw him walking inside.. with that goddamn poker face of his. "..dad."

"Good morning sweetie," he had a lightly forced smile on his face as he walked up to hug me. "How are you?"

"Fine," I almost whispered. What if he hates me now? I thought to myself.

_The questions isn't IF he does the questions is HOW MUCH he does, _my inner voice snarled at me.

"I don't hate you," he whispered and sat down beside mom as Jacob came downstairs.

"Oh, hey," he mumbled and panicked a bit as he walked over to us.

"Hello Jacob. How was your morning?" my dad muttered.

_Please dad. He is already scared of you. _

"I know," dad whispered to me with a smirk.

"Look," Jacob took a deep breath. ".. I know what I said but its just.."

"Jacob," my mom interrupted and held her hand up. "...don't. Just don't.. It's fine."

"We know you will take care of her," dad agreed.

"Well this is awkward," I sighed and they all laughed.

**A few weeks later.**

As I woke up in the middle of the night I felt a rush of sickness assult me. I threw myself out of bed and ran to the toilet. With my hands clasped onto the toilet seat I hurled out what felt like my intestines. After a while I heard Jacob get out of bed and he came to hold my hair back.

"Nessie?" he whispered and I gathered myself to say something.

"I don't..." was all I could get out before I threw up again. Everything was dizzy and painful. I don't know how long I stayed there since I was totally out of it at times but I remember falling asleep in Jacob's arms and the cold floor underneath us soothed me. But I woke up on bed again and felt Jacob stroking my arm behind me. I turned around and looked at him. He was worried.

"How are you?" he murmured and stroked my forehead.

"Alright," I whispered and moved around to make sure.

"Have you ever thrown up before?"

"Not that I can remember," I tried to chuckle.

"I'm not going to work today," he muttered and I sat up.

"Yes, yes you are."

"I already called in," he said sternly.

"I can take care of myself Jacob."

"I know you can. But I still want to be here for you," he said softly and stroked my cheek. "..I love you."

"I'm sorry," I muttered in shame and curled up in his arms. Why should I be mad that he wants to be here for me?

"For what?" he chuckled.

"That must have been gross for you," I pouted and he laughed. "..but I still think I can make it to the party tonight. Some dressing up might do me good."

"Just don't feel pressured," he kissed the top of my head. "..now brush your teeth," he murmured and I laughed.

I felt better and better over the day and when I got my period I only assume that was why. It wasn't like everyone elses I guess.. Alice helped me get dressed and did my makeup. I felt in a good mood when Jacob picked me up to drive us to Charlie's place. Since Billy was visiting we would all go over there for a little party. It was great to see everyone and when I saw Rachel I ran in for a hug as she had her daughter in her arms. We shared a group hug and Daniella told me about how big of a girl she was now that her big girl teeth had started to come in. Daniella was pretty much the cutest thing on earth. The perfect mix between Rachel and Paul. She had his eyes and her smile.

"Can you run over to grandpa and ask him to put on the grill?" Rachel asked Daniella.

"I will," she smiled and Rachel let her down. With clumsy steps she ran inside the house.

"Now you little lady," she pointed to me and dragged me into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I chuckled.

"I have something to tell you and I don't want the super wolves to hear it!" she laughed and we finall stopped. She put my hands on her stomach and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god," I gasped. It hit me like ton of bricks.

"Yes! Twins," she smiled proudly and pulled up her shirt to show me the bump.

"I'm so happy for you," I pulled her in for a hug to hide my tears and eventually she pulled away.

"..either you are the best friend every with AMAZING compassion or something else is wrong?"

"No, nothing," I wiped my tears away and she shook her head.

"Come on. We are going to be sisters soon!" she pleaded for me to tell her and I gave in.

"I just wish I could have kids," I tried to chuckle but it was no use.

"Nessie," she pouted and hugged me. "Anything can happen. Don't give up."

When we heard some of the other boys arriving behind us in the forest we left the embrace and I wiped my tears away.

"Hey guys!" Rachel waved and tried to get the attention on her so they wouldn't notice my tears. "..dinner is ready!"

"GREAT!" Paul yelled with a smile and carried Rachel over to the house with the others.

"Should we go eat?" I held my hand out to Jacob and he took it. As I was about to start walking he quickly pulled me into his arms. "What?"

"You look amazing," he murmured and put his hands up my dress. "..so sexy."

"Jacob!" I scolded and hit his chest playfully. "..werewolves have pretty good hearing!" I teased him.

"You parents won't be here until all the others have eaten and the guys could care less! Come on," he moaned. In vampire speed I took my panties off and jumped up in his arms.

"Hurry," I chuckled as we kissed. He gripped me tightly and pushed me up against a tree. As he fumbled with his zipper and kissed my neck I nibbled on his earlobe. When he finally got the zipper down he rubbed up and down in a teasing way. "..no time for games," I muttered and he pushed deep inside. I held back whimpering moans as he quickly picked up his pace. Even though we made love quite often now it was still as amazing everytime. We could go on for hours or minutes. When I felt that I was close I let him know and he held my head down on his shoulder. It gave him more leverage to go quicker when he had all my weight under control. To tease him even more I leaned back on the tree as he held me up by gripping my rear. I bit my lip and panted as he went harder. It was killing him that I took my time and showed him how much I enjoyed it.. and I loved it. He looked down at himself going in and out.

"Enjoying the view?" I moaned with a smirk.

"Come on, Ness," he chuckled as he thrusted. "..no time for games remember?"

I finally chuckled and pulled myself up by grabbing his shoulders again. My lips placed passionate kisses on his neck as I moaned quietly and told him how close I was. When I finished he leaned one hand against the tree and I gave him words of encouragement. As he released into me I put my hand over his mouth to muffle his groans of pleasure. He slowed down and leaned his head on my shoulder while he still held me up.

"You done?" I teased and kissed his head that I had wrapped my arms around in a hugging motion.

"Yeah," he panted and let me down. Jacob was leaning against the tree, zipping up his pants. With a smile I went to him for a kiss. "..thank you."

"You are welcome," I laughed and we walked back hand in hand to the party. As we emerged from the forest the guys started to laugh and I sighed. "..they wouldn't care huh?" I hissed and walked inside while Jacob went over to scold the guys.

**Jacob POV**

"..they wouldn't care huh?" Renesmee hissed and walked inside. I turned over to the guys as they were laughing and I heard them making inappropriate jokes. I stomped over there with a growl.

"What the hell?" I hissed and they all went quiet.

"Sorry dude but you were the one who just nailed your girl in the forest with a pack of wolves nearby!" Paul mumbled and Embry playfully hit him.

"Don't talk about her that way!" I snarled and he held his hands up. "..if I hear ONE more 'joke' about what happened in the forest I will neuter you!"

"I already have a kid so I'm in the clear," Paul laughed and the others tried to muffle a laugh. When I growled to him he focused and nodded. "..not a word!"

I nodded to them all and walked inside where Renesmee stood talking to my sister. They quickly finished their conversation and I slowly walked up to her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and held her hand. "..I really didn't think they would care. It's not my fault that they act like fifteen year old boys." We laughed.

"I know. I'm not even mad at you," she pouted.

"You aren't? You sure seemed mad."

"I'm so happy we are together but its still strange Jacob," she chuckled. "..last time I saw everyone together like this I was pretty much your little sister."

We both laughed and I kissed her forehead. "..true."

"I was just dumb to not realize how I feel for you sooner," she smiled and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss me. I tilted her head back even more to deepen the kiss when I heard the guys walk in and they muffled a laugh as we stopped.

"Say it," Embry encouraged Paul.

"No way! I want more kids one day," Paul shook his head and walked past us. The rest of the guys passed and I growled at Embry. When they all walked past Seth came in with Billy in his chair.

"Hey old man!" I smiled and hugged him. "..thanks," I said to Seth and took over the chair.

"No problem," he smiled and walked inside to his sister.

"Hello son," he smiled and gave me a pat on the hand. "Renesmee," he smiled as she hugged him.

"Hello, Billy. Long time no see," she smiled and hugged Charlie who came in behind Billy.

"I'm going to get some Vitamin R, see you in there." Charlie went straight in and said hello to everyone.

"Well I had to come and see my new daughter in law," Billy smiled and held his hand to Renesmee. "..may I?"

"Oh, of course," she smiled and put her hand in his to show him the ring.

"Good choice son," he grinned to me.

"The food is ready!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen and we all went in to eat. The dinner went by well and the guys held the jokes to a minimum. After a while I started to notice how much Renesmee had eaten.

"You sure are hungry," I chuckled as she took her third chicken leg.

"You scared I'll get fat?" she smirked and leaned over for a kiss.

"You could be big as a house and I would still love you," I kissed her again. "..maybe I can't carry you around as much but still."

She playfully hit me and took another bite of her chicken. I guess she just needed some energy after she got sick. As long as she wasn't sick all the time I was happy!

I mean look at her.. she is not just the most beautiful woman outside.. her inside is even more perfect.

* * *

I'm writing I'm writing! haha. Sorry I haven't updated as much lately but I promise to try. Hope you liked this chapter and as always.. please leave a review! :)


	13. Chapter 13 : Die for love

**Renesmee POV**

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Alice's happy voice woke me up as she pulled the covers of me. The sun felt like acid, it shined so bright.

"Alice," I moaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen if you don't get up I will take away all of the beauty related things in this house. I put them here and I can take them away!" she threatened.

"Take them," I muttered and cuddled up. We both knew she never would. She loved it when I dressed up and did my makeup.

"That's it!" she said and all of the sudden her cold arms had scooped me up. Then I was sitting on the little chair downstairs.

"Alice! What the hell?" I muttered and wrapped my robe tighter around my body.

"I think I have found your dress!" she smiled proudly and I woke up completely.

"What?" I smiled and stood up. "..well show me!"

She happily got another little scrapbook out of her bag and flipped to page number fifty six. There it was. My dress.. I took the book from her and sat back down.

"Alice, its perfect," I whispered and admired it.

"Well I have more you can look at. Don't just pick the first one!" she whined and handed me another book that I declined.

"No, this is my dress!" I pouted and pushed her book away. She stomped her little feet and put the book on mine.

"See, that wasn't so hard!"

"But this is perfect too!" I sighed and looked at the new dress. "..Alice."

"There are a few more in that one," she said and started flipping through the pages. All of them were perfect in their own way. I could imagine myself wearing each and every one of them. How could I ever choose? I didn't want to ask Jacob since I wanted to surprise him. As a last resort I picked up the phone and called mom.

* * *

Help me choose the dress?

Number 1. Hayley-Paige/Bridal/Fall/2012/Style-6254

Number2. wedding-dresses-style/rivini-Kennidi-2000000001142338

Number3. wedding-dresses-style/tara_keely-2200-2000000001943626

Number4. wedding-dresses-style/romonakeveza-2000000001209628

Number5. wedding-dresses-style/ines-di-santo-2000000001407030

Number6. wedding-dresses-style/carol_hannah_whitfield-2000000001904944

Number7. wedding-dresses-style/moniquelhuillier-2000000001406337

Number8. wedding-dresses-style/priscillaofboston-230288

And remember that shes gonna wear Jacobs mothers dress. Vote for her dress to!

Number1. wedding-dresses-style/ines-di-santo-163126

Number2. wedding-dresses-style/jennypackham-2000000002013485

Nmber3. .se/imgres?start=539&um=1&hl=sv&tbo=d&biw=1138&bih=523&tbm=isch&tbnid=p506Po8Ia4d4LM:&imgrefurl= /2010-white-satin-wedding-dress/2010-white-satin-wedding-dress-picture-1&docid=V5PVU51n9xnpvM&imgurl= &w=500&h=697&ei=-8zEUPfmDeiH4gSa3YCYCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=201&vpy=42&dur=650&hovh=142&hovw=105&tx=110&ty=146&sig=110605228682294168131&page=18&tbnh=142&tbnw=105&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:56,s:500,i:172

* * *

"Well.. we don't have a date set yet so I guess the dress isn't that important yet," I pouted and put the books on the table.

"You guys looking for wedding dresses?" Jacob came downstairs and I threw myself over the coffe table where the books were. Everybody muffled a laugh and I leaned back to shut the books.

"It's bad luck," I muttered and shut the last one. Jacob came and sat beside me. "So when do you want to get married?" I asked him with a smile and leaned my head on his leg.

"Whenever you want."

"I was thinking in like four months?" I hope he didn't think I didn't want to marry him at all.

"Like I said," he leaned down and kissed me. "..whenever you want."

"Then four months it is! What about September 11? It's your birthday and the day you two fell in.." she looked at my dad and coughed. "..you meet."

When did he even sneak in?!

"I think a month is better," dad said and sat down.

"Why so?" I asked.

"Because then it will fit better with your schedual and school," he smiled.

"Fine," I muttered. "..but can't we make it so its one month from when we got engaged at least?"

"That's in like two week," Jacob said surprised and I nodded. "..I love it," he finished and kissed me.

"Then two weeks it is," Alice said and flipped through another book that she handed to me. "..better hurry up!"

"I will have a dress till then," I chuckled and took it.

"Well I have to go to work now," Jacob said and stood up.

"Stay here with me," I begged and held his hand.

"I'll be back before you know it. I promise," he kissed my hand. "..take care of this little lady while I'm gone," he said to the others and they smiled.

"Bye," I mumbled and watched him walk away. Alice noticed it and smiled at me.

"You two are perfect for each other," she giggled and packed away some of the books into the bookshelf.

"Yeah," I smirked. "..I think we are."

As I looked out of the window I felt the sun warm my skin. I saw my dad sparkle in the light. Where we lived it usually wasn't sunny enough for them to sparkle but it was almost always warm. I looked at Alice as she danced across the floor, passing the window and my dad. Their skin sparkled together. It was very rare to see them like this.

I cuddled up on the couch and motioned for my dad to sit next to me and the next second he was. I leaned my head against his shoulder and hugged him.

"Dad," I mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about when you found out about me?" I whispered with an unsure voice. He swallowed hard and froze up.

"You have to understand one thing," he began. "..there is nothing I love more than you."

"I know dad," I smiled. "..now tell me."

"I was crushed," he muttered and looked away.

"Why?"

"I thought you would be like me, a monster." he looked at his reflection in the window.

"What do you mean by monster?" I mumbled quietly.

"Carlisle has made me into the man I am today. A better man," he almost looked in pain. ".. but there was a time when I tried to live as a 'normal' vampire does."

"Meaning?"

"Human blood," he muttered and my throat burned.

"Innocent?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Never, only people who tried to hurt others."

"Then why were you a monster? You probably saved more lives than you took."

"That's what I told myself but it isn't true. When you take someones life it dosen't matter what THEY did with that life... you still took it away."

Even though I had never heard about all of this and I was shocked I didn't understand why he tortutred himself like this. He probably saved more lives than he took like I said. Plus he has changed now..

"You are not a monster dad," I mumbled and shook my head as he looked at me. "..you are my hero."

He smiled at me and brushed my hair from my face. "Thank you."

"Did you always hate me dad?" I muttered like it was painful to just say it.

"No," he said right away as he clenched his jaw for a second. "When I heard you.." he began to relax and took my hand. "..I knew you were anything but a monster. You were capable of control and already had a soul. More than I could ever say about myself.."

"Dad," I interrupted him and shook my head. "..you have a soul."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued. "..You were like your mother. Pure."

"When did you hear me?" I asked. For some reason the family never talked about life before me too much and I was intrigued. And I thought its time for it. I mean I am somewhat grown up and getting married. Not too sure about kids of my own but...

"A little while before you were born. You liked our voices and adored your mother," he smiled proudly and squeezed my hand.

"How was my birth?" I blurted out and his face went back to the painful look.

"Not the norm," he muttered.

"Was it terrible?"

"Sort of," he said and looked away. "..your mother didn't go into labor. She got hurt and I had to get you out..." he abruptly stopped talking.

"Finish?" I pleaded to him.

"..she was dying. I couldn't change her until you were out."

"I killed her," I finished for him.

"You gave her a reason to fight," he said instead.

"That's just a nicer way to put it," I muttered.

"..I wanted to get rid of you at first. Because I never in a million years imagined you being so wonderful," he took my hand to his heart. ".. you gave us all a reason to continue... being."

"You all had each other, you had love." I pulled my hand away but he held it still.

"You gave us ALL another reason. A better reason. I mean why did you think she fought for you? Died for you? She loved you before you even were."

"I killed her," I mumbled again.

"Yes, she couldn't get the nutrition she needed and was starving. You craved blood. But the second you understood what you did you tried to stay still to not hurt her. You two have been protecting each other since the start."

"Guess you were a bit mad at us both at that point?" I tried to chuckle.

"I was only angry at myself. But see how wonderful everything has worked out," he kissed my hand.

"I love you dad," I mumbled and hugged him.

"I love you more Renesmee."

* * *

/Did you like it? :) And I havnt decided about the wedding and future yet. I mean like should they have kids and stuff but please leave what you think. It would be kinda of nice to have their kid at the wedding but in my eyes Ness and Jake are such young free spirits. Kids at a young age would feel weird. Or maybe not. So please help me out with that! I think i have deleted like 10 whole chapters beacuse i have changest my mind again and again lol.


	14. Chapter 14 : Realise and let go

**A few days later**

I once again woke up by the feeling of sickness assaulting me. When I tried to stand up everything felt like it was spinning and I ran to the bathroom. After a few hours of throwing up and not being able to move to call someone I started to feel really sorry for myself. Which was stupid..  
It took about three hours after that and I was able to crawl back in bed. Instead of calling Jacob who was working night I fell asleep. But at least I woke up in his arm.

"Jake?" I mumbled as he stroked my forehead.

"Are you alright? Have you been throwing up all night or something?" he asked with worry.

"Something like that," I mumbled and cuddled up closer to him.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"What were you going to do? Stick a cork down my throat?" I muttered and sat up. "I just had to get it all out.." as I tried to stand up I crumbled down in pain. I clasped a hand over my stomach and held back a scream. Jacob got me right back up in bed where I squirmed in pain.

"I'm calling Carlisle!" he shouted and ran out to the phone. I bit my lip till I tasted my own blood and let the scream out. It felt like someone was twisting a knife inside my stomach. I wonder..

"Hey, Carlisle.. It's Jacob. Something is wrong with Nessie.. Oh okay. See you soon," he hung up the phone and ran back to me. "..he will be here soon."

"Jacob," I whispered and he held my hand. "I'm late," I whispered and his face went blank.

"B-b-ut thats impossible," he stuttered and I twisted in pain. We heard a knock on the door and Carlisle was inside.

"What's wrong Renesmee? Explain the pain," he said and wiped away the blood on my lip.

"I think I'm pregnant," I stuttered and Carlisle froze. When I muffled a scream he was brought back to reality and checked my pulse.

"Does it hurt here?" he moved his hand over my stomach and I nodded. "..here?" I flinched in pain and he got something out of his bag. "..take this and we might have some answers in a few minutes."

I nodded and Jacob helped me in to the bathroom. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Jacob," I began.

"Please just take it," he muttered and walked outside. I felt so alone in this. I knew he was hoping that it would be positive but that the pain would go away. With the test in hand I took it and put it down on the counter. My eyes caught my own reflection in the mirror. It was a rare sight to see myself looking sick. But my stomach and cheeks seemed diffrent..

"Renesmee?" Carlisle asked and I walked out. I handed him the test and we all sat down. "..a few seconds left. Are you alright?"

I nodded and sat down with my hand covering my stomach. What if? Could it be? Would it be as hard as my mothers pregnancy? I felt what I now assumed was a kick and held back a scream. It was easier to take the pain when I imagined a little Jacob and me in there. Jacob stood frozen looking at me as he leaned against the wall. He texted someone real quick and threw the phone on the bed. What is he doing? Who is he texting? Not dad.. please. I felt the tears coming but held it back. I would fight for it. But what if I died like my mother? Could Jacob stay with me if I had to be changed? Could I be changed? Would I die...

"It's negative, you are not pregnant.." Carlisle's voice brought me back to reality as he handed me the test.

It's true. It was negative but..

"Why am I getting sick? Why does it hurt?" I muttered.

He slowly walked over to me and sat down beside me on the bed.

"It might be that you WERE pregnant.." he began and I heard an 'Oh' escape my lips. "..but your body can't take care of the fetus."

So he is saying that I just had everything I had ever dreamed of but it slipped through my fingers just like that?

"So WE CAN get pregnant?" I asked to assure myself some hope.

"It seems that way," he said and put a hand on my back. "..but your body isn't a..." he searched for words. "..friendly enviroment."

"What are you saying?" I whispered. "...I'm killing my baby?" I cried. And it was MY baby. Jacob didn't seem to want any part of this. He just seemed to want to get rid of it now that we HAD it.

"No of course not," he said right away. ".. no one would ever think that. But your body and the fetus aren't compatible."

"Could you..." I motioned towards the door and Carlisle kissed my forehead before he walked out. I wanted to cry as soon as he left.. but I was mostly mad at my stupid body. I looked over at Jacob to find some comfort.. sure he was the beautiful and loving man I had fell in love with but there was something new with him.. hate.

"Jacob I'm sorry," I whispered and he walked over to me. "..I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Ness," he murmured and I broke down in his arms. "I love you no matter what Nessie."

"Even though I am killing our child?" I hissed in anger.

"Don't say that," he almost growled and looked at me. "Don't you ever dare to say that again. We both know you aren't killing the baby."

"You know what Jacob?" I hissed and pulled away. "Just say it."

"Say what? I'm not upset. I love you no matter what!"

"SAY IT!" I hissed. "I CAN'T HAVE KIDS. I'M RUINED! I CAN'T GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!"

"Stop it!" he pointed at me and his body was shaking. In anger or sadness? I don't know.

"Say it Jacob. Say it!" I yelled. "..I have now forced you into a life without the one thing you want the most!"

He threw his fist into the wall and yelled. "..stop." he pleaded.

"THEN SAY IT!" I cried.

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?!" I shrieked.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE!" he yelled louder than I have ever heard before. "..I AM NOT GIVING UP ON YOU, US AND WHAT WE HAVE BECAUSE OF ONE STUPID THING!"

"It's not stupid! You want kids!"

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I WANT YOU MORE! HOW CAN I GIVE UP THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, THE REASON I'M STILL LIVING, THE ONLY THING I HAVE EVER LOVED MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF, FOR SOMETHING I HAVE NEVER KNOWN? FOR SOMETHING THAT I DON'T NEED!"

"Jacob, I'm ruined. Dead inside," I hissed and he threw his arms around me. "STOP!" I pleaded through my tears and tried to get out of his arms. His precense soothed me but I didn't want to calm down. I could feel I was crying, I was screaming something. But I heard nothing. Jacob's warm body convulsed with tears around mine and I finally gave in. He was hurting. With me.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I cried and he hugged me tighter.

"Shh, don't. You have nothing to be sorry about," he murmured and I felt his tears fall down on me as he nuzzled his cheek against mine.

"I can't keep doing this to us. To you. It's unfair Jacob," I mumbled and put my hand on his cheek. It felt like I wanted to claw myself closer to him. I was afraid that if I let go he would run.

"Don't be like that," he whispered and kissed my tears away.

"I'm dead inside Jacob."

"You have more life in your thumb than I have in my whole body," he lightly smiled and made me look at him. "..you are a true miracle."

"Can you really live with just me forever?"

"I think I'd be fine with that," he lightly chuckled and kissed me softly.

"I wish I was human sometimes," I carefully cuddled my head into his neck.

"Sometimes you wish you were fully vampire, I think its safe to safe that I wouldn't leave you no matter what you were."

His words warmed my heart and I gathered a handful of his shirt to pull him closer. Why did I have to do this to him? Isn't it enough that we will never have kids, I have to push him to the edge and almost force him to leave me? Sometimes I'm as stubborn as my mother..

For about a week I was just numb. Jacob was wonderful as usual and cared for me the whole time. I ony had time alone when I was in school and even then I was surrounded my Lynn and Kyle. Those two were always all over each other and I was truly the third wheel. Plus it only reminded me that Jake and I were pretty much like brother and sister again. We haven't been intimate at all. No kissing even.. which was highly unusual for us.

"Are you okay Ren? You seem sad," Lynn asked with concern and I snapped out of my day dreaming.

"I'm fine," I shook my head and plastered on a smile. "I promise, nothing is wrong." I gathered my books together a few seconds before the bell rang and walked out with her. "..but how are you?"

"I'm fine. Kyle and I celebrated my sister this weekend. Nothing fun. Just a boring old kids party pretty much," she shrugged her shoulders with a sigh.

There it was, kids. AGAIN.

"Well kids can be great sometimes," I sighed and saw Jacob pull into the parking lot with our car. "...but not all people are meant to have them."

"Guess so," Lynn seemed a bit confused by my words and I tried to steer the conversation away from kids again.

"Want a ride home?" I couldn't stand another silent drive home with Jacob. Everything reminded me about what I can't have.

"That would be nice," she took my hand as we walked over to Jacob. "..are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry." I assured. When we came up to Jacob he went in for a hug and I dodged a kiss. I still didn't feel ready for it and poor Lynn.. She tried to look away but I knew we were like a train wreck right now. You couldn't look away. "..can we give Lynn a ride?"

"Yeah," he muttered and slammed the door once he was in.

"I can walk home you know," she suggested and I shook my head.

"Please don't," I opened her door and she sighed before she got in.

When we all sat in the car and started driving I could tell how uncomfortable Lynn was. Didn't need Jasper's gift for that one..

"I got an A in math you know," Lynn said randomly and when I looked in the mirror I saw her blushing at the stupid comment. But Jacob and I chuckled.. until we looked at each other.

"Guess you aren't so dumb after all," I teased her.

"You are the dumb blonde here!" she snarled playfully.

"I'm not even blonde. I have my dads hair," I giggled.

"Oh my god I can't believe how good your dad looks! I mean he looks like twenty five or something!" she sighed.

"Please don't say that," I made a barfing gesture and Jacob laughed.

"If you wanna see someone hot you should take a good look at her mother," Jacob teased and I playfully hit his arm.

"You are just the worst!" I chuckled and we finally smiled AT each other.. and it didn't go away.

"Can't help it!" he smiled. When I looked back I saw how proud Lynn was for making us talk. Gotta love her!

"But come on, your whole family is like full of models! and that Uncle of yours.. Emmett," she dramatically fanned herself. "..DAMN!"

"Guess you haven't been getting any for a while," I giggled and Jacob almost snorted.

"Look, Kyle is hot. But Emmett," she took a dramatic pause. "..is on FIRE!"

"That's like incest! You are like a sister to me," I laughed.

"He aint my uncle," she raised her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and projected to Jacob how much Emmett would enjoy hearing this and he laughed.

"Well maybe you should make a move Lindsey! Go for it," Jacob joked.

"Oh yeah, like he woud ever like me. Plus he must be like a hundred now right?" she chuckled and for some reason Jacob and I panicked. ".. I mean he is your uncle. He must be old. Or am I wrong? Maybe I should go for it Jacob!" she laughed and we joined in.

"PHEW!" I whispered so only he heard it.

When we arrived at Lynn's we dropped her of and said our goodbyes. Jacob and I sat quiet for a while before I gathered the courage.. I projected everything I wanted to do to him. Now. He smirked at me and drove the car into a little path that led into the forest and stopped right away. We looked at each other and breathed heavily. He took his hands around my waist and lifted me over to his lap. As we kissed it was almost painful. I couldn't be close enough to him right now. It felt like my body was screaming for him.

"I've missed you so much," I mumbled into his mouth. It was stupid because he haden't left my side but it still felt like we had been a million miles apart.

"I've missed you too," he moaned as I kissed his neck. I pushed myself against his chest as he slid his hands under my dress. His big hands roamed over my back and went to grab my rear. He started to move himself and my body against his lap in a rubbing motion and I felt all of him. My hand caressed its way down to his pants and I pulled down his zipper. He kissed my neck as I rubbed him in my hand. After a while he ripped my stockings off and pulled my panties aside to start to finding the right spot. I gasped and leaned back to gasp for air. He made sure I was ready and positioned himself at my slick opening. When I slowly slid down and took in all of him he let out a loud groan and relaxed completeley before he grabbed my hips to quicken the pace.

"Oh god, Jacob!" I moaned and he murmured words of encouragement. He quickly found the right spot and I almost threw myself back in pleasure. My elbows accidentely honked the horn and we burst out in laughter.

"Shhh!" he chuckled and pulled me away from the horn. We both smiled as we kissed but it quickly went away as my tongue slid inside his mouth. "Oh fuck," he mumbled as I went down harder on him. I pulled his hair and pleaded for more. His hands tightly gripped my hips and I knew I would get marks again. But I didn't care.. I released on him with a loud cry of pleasure and shortly after he filled me up. We slowly stopped moving and I kissed him.

"Thank you," he murmured and I laughed.

"You are welcome," I giggled and kissed him again. "..I'm sorry for how I have acted."

"Don't be. It's not your fault, Nessie."

"Yes it is. I have been acting like a kid," I giggled and he nodded.

"We should probably start using condoms," he mumbled and gave me a careful look.

"Yeah," I nodded quickly and moved over to my seat with my torn stockings. I felt a bit gone again. I didn't want to let go of trying to have a baby. But I knew we had to.. I couldn't get sick every other day here and there.

Now all I had was dreaming of our two golden boys.

* * *

/ So now it is decided! haha. A kinda sad chapter but everything isnt sunshine and giggles! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or review about it :)

And thank you to C.A.M.3 for helping me make this choice :)


	15. Chapter 15 : Let water wash it away

"Could you hand me the bucket?" I mumbled with a hoarse voice as I reached for it. Third day I had been sick now. Jacob and I both suspected that I was pregnant and it was only morning sickness but we wouldn't dare to get our hopes up to much.

"Don't move," Jacob almost sounded in panic and he threw himself to it and held it up to me. "..don't waste energy."

"It's fine. It's not killing me," I mumbled and sat up with the bucket infront of me in bed. "..maybe we should just keep trying."

"Nessie," he whispered and leaned our foreheads together. "I can't. Let's wait and see how this turns out first."

"It's worth a try, Jacob." I pleaded.

"We have to use protection next time. I'm sorry but I can't keep hurting you."

I really don't understand him. One second he wants a child and the next he pretty much refuses to even try?

"But I want to keep trying," I insisted and pulled him closer to me.

"There is nothing I want more than to give you everything you want and to keep you happy but I can't keep making you hurt this bad," he said with pain. "..you just caught me of guard last time. Not that I didn't enjoy it but I will try to remember to keep protection in the car." he tried to push out a smile to hide his pain.

"Babe, its okay," I whispered and pulled him in for a hug. "We have the wedding coming up, its not all bad." I smiled and placed one hand on his cheek as he smiled.

"You are right, and maybe..." he began but I threw my head down in the bucket and hurled. He kept rubbing my back as I pretty much cleared my stomach from everything I had eaten.

"Maybe not all good but.." I murmured and we laughed. When I pulled in for a kiss he flinched back. "..whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry but do you at least have some gum?" he chuckled and I laughed. "..I promise I would kiss you if you just haden't.." he pointed to the bucket and I laid down in bed.

"Take it away!" I laughed and he walked out of the room.

It's a strange feeling for me to be sick. In my mind my hope was still living since I haven't bleed yet. Being sick dosen't mean a miscariage. Maybe even morning sickness. Who knows? I have been sick for a couple of days now. And if I was pregnant it would begin right away. The morning sickness that is. My body works a lot faster than a humans.

Maybe there is hope, was the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep again. My dream was a wonderful one. It was me and Jacob standing in front of a mirror and my stomach... it was round. We both happily smiled at the reflection as he rubbed my tummy. But it all turned bad when a sharp pain hit right where my body was rounded. A wet feeling dripped down my leg and before I could see my reflection I woke up.

"AH!" I hissed and threw my hand around my stomach. Everything felt warm, sweaty and dizzy as I tried to move. When I turned my head to look for Jacob he wasn't in bed.

"Jacob!" I tried to scream but it only came out in a hoarse whisper. A feeling of something similar to period cramps times a thousand burned through me and I finally snapped out of the dizzy feeling and regained control over my body. I reached down and felt a warm and wet liquid. When I looked at my hand it was covered in blood. But that wasn't all.. When I threw the covers of my legs there was a puddle of blood around my legs. As if that wasn't enough I saw something... the baby.

"No," I cried and held my arm infront of my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. "..no, no, no please." I kept crying and tried to move away. The blood followed with my movements and spread over the bed. I finally got out of bed and grabbed the phone. With shaky hands I dialed the number and waited for someone.

"Renesmee?" I heard Esmee say and she sounded worried.

"Please, come over.." I cried and gasped for air.

"I'll be right there," she said and hung up. I knew she was the only one who would understand enough.

As I watched the blood in the bed I noticed that I had now spread it over the phone and some foot prints on the floor. It was too much.. but I couldn't leave. Instead I crumbled down on the floor and cried silently as I waited for my grandparents. They came quicker than I thought they would and fortunatley alone.

"Renesmee?" I heard Carlisle say from downstairs. He must have smelt the blood.

"Here," I whispered and they were right by my side. Esmee looked at me and then the bed.

"Come here sweetie," she murmured and helped me up from the floor.

"No, no. The baby," I cried and pointed to the bed.

"Carlisle will take care of everything. You just worry about yourself," she whispered and lead me into the bathroom. "..let's get you clean." She helped me get out of the clothes and I got a good look of my body. I gasped as I saw the blood running down my legs. My baby. I felt so horrible. Why was I doing this to myself.. and Jacob. I have to give up my dream of the two golden skinned boys with Jacob's smile and my hair. No mini me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Let's get in the shower," Esme's soothing voice snapped me out of my day dreaming and she lead me into the shower/bathtub. I was completely capable of washing myself, I told myself over and over again. That was far from the truth right now. I needed help, I needed family.. and who better than nana. She knew the pain of losing a child.

Why does that little puzzle piece, a little perfect mix of me and Jacob, matter so much? We would have eternity together. Just the two of us. We haven't ever had that little bundle of joy in our arms. Maybe it wouldn't even be for us? I would have a man who loves me more than anything else forever. The thoughts kept spinning in my head for I don't even know how long.. Eventually Esme helped me out and I dried myself of. I reluctantly got out of the bathroom but thankfully nothing in the bedroom reminded me of what happened. All the evidence was gone.

"Let's get you in bed," Esme smiled and I nodded. How they could even have changed everything so quickly I don't know.. I didn't care. The bed felt warm and safe.

"Are you alright?" Esme whispered and stroked my forehead.

"Mhmm," I mumbled. Then it just slipped out. "..How was your son?"

She didn't move a muscle. "I don't remember dear."

"I'm sorry," I said shamefully and hid my face.

"Don't be, its natural to wonder. I do myself. But the human memories have faded almost completely now."

"Still. It's hard and I'm sorry," I mumbled and she let out a sweet smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for but thank you anyway. So proud of you, Renesmee. You know that right?" she leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled and just as I was about to say 'I love you' a loud thud came from downstairs.

"Rensmee?" Jacob yelled.

"Call me if you need anything," she whispered and the next second she was gone. Jacob came running into the room and I saw him get a whiff of the blood that still lingered in the air.

"What happened?" he asked and ran up to me. "Are you okay?"

I wanted to break down.

"It's fine," I insisted and pushed out a smile. With my hand placed on his cheek I pulled him closer and looked into his eyes. The next words would be hard but I had to. "..I lost the baby."

He started to lightly tremble and hold back tears. Neither one of us had ever said that we suspected that I was pregnant. We didn't need to.

"Are you okay?" he whispered and tears fell down. I wiped his tears away and inteded to nod but it turned into me shaking my head 'No'. He burst out in tears and I wrapped his head in my arms and pulled him in for a hug.

I don't know if it was just because I finally admitted that I wasn't okay that this time it went by easier. Jacob and I still didn't do anything intimate with or without protection but after a few days it started to feel better. It is what it is, I told myself over and over again. Alice was over at the house for some much needed wedding talk.

"So the wedding is fast approaching," she stated and put down a basket of all sort of goodies. "..are you guys ready?"

"I'm pretty ready," Jacob said with a mouth full of food and I laughed. "..are you?"

"Kinda," I said and he stroked my leg.

"Well the invitations are ready and being sent out today so you better be!" she smiled and handed them over to us. They were a beautiful almost white with a hint of golden tone behind it. The text was in a beautiful almost metallic black color and our names looked beautiful next to each other.

"I love them!" I smiled and looked at Jacob's reaction.

"Well then I love them!" he chuckled and actually seemed happy with them.

"Then I will send them out right away," she said and happily took the invitations back. "See you later," she waved and ran out.

"That was a quick meeting," Jacob said surprised and I laughed.

"Meeting? Is our wedding planning a meeting?"

"I don't really enjoy looking at wedding dresses," he said defensivly with a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm going to school," I kissed him and grabbed my bag.

"I can drive you," he smiled and stood up with me.

"I can walk, its fine."

"But I like to drop you of, so people know you are my woman." he smiled and kissed me.

"So possesive," I smirked and then we were of to school. When we parked I burst out in laughter as he got out of the car with me.

"What?" he smiled and I walked over to him.

"You are getting out of the car even? So possesive," I said again and hugged him.

"Don't you like it?" he grinned and kissed me.

"It's very sexy," I giggled and kissed him one last time. "..now I have to go to class."

"Alright," he pouted and kissed my forehead. "..see you later."

He got in the car and drove of as everyone once again watched him. Lynn threw her arms around me (since it had pretty much become our morning tradition) and hugged me.

"Hello sexy, are you here often?" she murmured in my ear and I laughed as she let go.

"Only for you," I grinned and we walked inside. "How are you?"

"Good, everything seems to be okay with you two again," she looked at my wedding ring.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled to her and she looked oh so proud!

"I can do magical things with my mouth!"

"What?" I laughed and she shook her head.

"I can break the tension I mean! Don't let your dirty mind ruin my time in the lime light!"

"I won't!" I assured her. "..now how are you and Kyle?"

"We are good. But I think he has a crush on Carmen. I mean look at him!" she sighed and pointed over to Carmen bending over Kyle's table in class.

"Wow," I sighed and watched Kyle being almost mesmerized by Carmen's boobs. "..he is lost."

"Yeah, and you know how she is." Lynn hissed and we sat down.

Carmen had long platinum blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. Blue eyes, (fake I might add! For some reason no humans noticed her contacts) and big pouty lips. The only thing faker than her personality was her breasts. Well I can only assume that they are because even though she is a horrible human I would feed of her if I could.. but the one place that blood pumped strongest around seemed so unappatizing to me. She seemed plastic in that area. If I took a bite all that would pour out would be silicone.. I bet! So the bottom line is she is hot.. playboy hot!

"I never imagined Kyle stooping THAT low," I murmured to Lynn.

"Yeah I know! Think I have to spice things up a bit. Get his attention back," she smirked at me and rolled her shoulders so her blouse exposed a lace bra.

"In school?" I whispered and she nodded. "..well if anyone can pull it of its you!"

"Thank you," she grinned and we laughed but it stopped when Carmen laughed even higher.

"I'll be right back," I whispered and before Lynn could stop me I was already on my way. "Hey Kyle," I smiled and frowned lightly when I looked at Carmen. "..carmen."

"Renesmee," she said disguested and I shrugged it off.

"I was thinking about a double date. Jacob, me, you and your girlfriend," I emphasized GIRLFRIEND and Carmen rolled her eyes. "..tonight."

"Uh, yeah sure." he mumbled and seemed a bit confused and... scared.

"I thought we were gonna hang out tonight," Carmen pouted and stroked his hand.

"Girlfriends come first I guess," I shrugged my shoulders at Carmen and Lynn sat down beside Kyle. She knew when to make an entrance... and how! She leaned in for a passionate kiss and 'accidentely' showed of her lace bra a bit.

"Hey babe," Lynn smiled to him and he was focused on her once again.

"Hey," he almost stuttered in surprise over her kiss.

"Cute aren't they?" I teased Carmen and she walked away. Descretely I high fived Lynn before I walked away. Now I had two choices. Sit next to Carmen or the new guy in the corner. I walked over to the new guy and as my eyes focused I could finally see his face better. He had defined cheekbones, dirty blonde almost light brown hair, plump lips and his eyes were concealed by his bangs. Not seeing his eyes was so intriguing. I noticed I was biting my lip as I walked closer and only wanted to see more of him. He could almost be mistaken for a vampire with that beauty. I took a deep breath and sat down beside him.

"Hi," I said nervously. "..I'm Renesmee Cullen," I held my hand out for a handshake and he took it firmly.

"I'm Nathan," he said and I blushed.

* * *

Now who might this Nate guy be? ;) Are you excited to know? Please leave reviews :)


	16. Chapter 16 : Vibes

"Are you new here?" I knew the answer but I just wanted to hear more of his voice.

"Yeah, I just moved here from a city not far away," he nodded.

"Cool," I blurted out and shook my head in emberassment. I had never used that word before!

"How long have you lived here?" he asked and I was happy that he wanted to keep the conversation going.

"About two years," I smiled. The conversation went on the whole class.. the whole day actually... and I found out alot about him. His parents were a touchy subject and he lived alone, no siblings, he loved music and wanted to work in New York one day and we had the same humor. We both enjoyed the same music and while I had an intrest in dancing he had an intrest in choreography.

"I don't think I have EVER meet a guy who likes dance!" I chuckled as we walked out.

"Well, what can I say!" he blushed.

"I think its very cool," I admitted and he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think its manly when I guy can actually admit those things. Not just be all hard and play manly man."

"Happy someone thinks that!" he seemed to remember something painful.

"Why? Have you gotten bullied for it?" I blurted out. "Oh I'm sorry.."

"No, no! It's fine. It's just.. my last girlfriend, Kathrine, at my old town, she dumped me because of it."

"Why?"

"Apparently only guys who like other guys also like dance," he shrugged his shoulders.

"She sounds mean!"

"Not the nicest girl," he chuckled. "..hoping for nicer girls here." he said and we both blushed.

"I think you can find someone," I muttered. The thought of him finding someone wasn't one I liked..

"So how are you getting home?" he asked and for some reason I was happy by his question. Like I could go home with him or something.

"Uh," I mumbled and looked at my ring. "..my fiance is picking me up."

"Fiance? Wow," he seemed a bit disappointed but laughed. "..we have talked the whole day but no fiance has been mentioned. Is he real?" he joked.

"Very much real," I laughed.

"Well congratulations, when is the big day?"

"You want to come?" I asked right away without answering him.

"Uh if its fine. I mean don't feel pressured. We just meet."

"I don't," I assured him. "Plus pretty much everyone in town is invited so you shouldn't be left out," I explained as we walked onto the parking lot. "Well here is my ride," I pointed to Jacob when I was him. He was leaning against the black car with dark blue jeans and a short sleeved grey shirt that showed of his muscles. When he saw Nate ha frowned a bit.

"Hey babe," I smiled and hugged him.

"Hello beautiful," he smirked and pulled me in for another kiss. I had to catch my breath as his passion lingered on my lips.

"This is Nathan," I said and my voice broke a bit.

"Hey man," Nathan shook Jacob's hand.

"Hey. I'm Jacob Black. Renesmee's fiance," he said proudly but with a hint of anger behind it.

The guy I had been drooling over all day meeting my fiance.. this introduction was more than awkward!

"Yeah, she just told me," Nathan smiled and Jacob seemed a bit more at ease. Until... "..and invited me. I'm looking forward to it." Nate looked a bit smug and I didn't like it. Jacob almost froze up.

"Well Nate I'm sorry but we have to go home," I chuckled nervously and pushed Jacob a bit. "See you tomorrow though!" As I was about to go around the car Nate mistook it for me going in for a hug. To not make the tension rise even more I hugged him quickly and got in the car. Jacob put the car in full speed.

"Well that was awkward," I said nervously and played with my ring. "..are you mad?"

"No. I just didn't get a good vibe from him. Don't know why," he scowled and drove faster.

"I'm all yours," I assured him and he grinned.

"Tonight you are. I bought condoms."

"Looking forward to it," I pushed out a smile.

The dinner was great. Conversation without Nathan even being mentioned and only romantic talk. How could it get better?

"Thanks for that amazing dinner babe," I smiled and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. Right away he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me of the ground. I wrapped my legs around his hips as we kissed. We almost NEEDED each other after everything that had been going on. He was about to carry me to the bedroom but I couldn't wait.

"Couch... the couch," I murmured into his mouth and he almost slammed us down on it. He laid on top of me and ripped my blouse open. His lips roamed over my neck as he cupped my breast. I let out whimpering moans as I unbuttoned his pants franticly. When they were finally open he kissed me all the ways from my lips and down to my stomach. Everytime his lips touched me I almost twisted in pleasure. He finally unbuttoned my pants and ripped them down.

"Jacob," I moaned and pulled his hair. "..I need you." He finally came back to my lips and passionately kissed me as he fumbled himself out of his boxers. With no time to take it of he only pulled them down enough to expose his length. He clasped his hand in the curve of my back and pushed inside me. As he started moving I cried out in pleasure.

"Oh wait," he mumbled and stopped. He pulled out and leaned down to the floor where his pants laid. After fumbleing around a bit he got something out of the pocket and proudly held it up. "..almost forgot!" he ripped the package up and put the condom on. As I laid there I felt a bit nervous and exposed. We were now beginning to give up on the dream. He finally leaned back down to me and pushed deep inside. It felt amazing but not right...

"Wait," I moaned and pushed him away as he kept thrusting. "..wait."

"What?" he moaned and slowed down. "Something wrong?"

"Let's... not," I whispered and he stopped completeley.

"What?" he looked a bit disappointed.

"Let's wait until the honeymoon from now on," I said and kissed him. "..it will be romantic."

"..and hard." he swallowed hard.

"I sure hope so," I quoted myself one of the amazing mornings we had before we made love.

"But if its what you want," he almost seemed sad and pulled out.

"It will make the honeymoon better," I smiled and sat up beside him. "Trust me."

"I do," he smiled. The rest of the night was spent watching movies and Jacob desperately trying not to make a move.

**The next day**

"Everyone is coming to the wedding!" Alice happily stated and showed us a list of the RSVP's. I picked it up and she was right.. EVERYONE WAS COMING. Even our relatives like the Denali's.

"You sure sent out those invitations quick," I laughed and showed Jacob the list. The table was full of pictures for wedding inspiration as we flipped through them all. I sat on the floor as Jacob massages my shoulders while he sat on the couch. To tease him I thought about everything I would like to do to him on the soft rug underneath me.

"Unless you are planning on putting out you should stop that," he whispered in my ear and I grinned.

"I'm sticking to my plan," I taunted him and he shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm going to get something to eat," he smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Hungry again huh?" I mumbled to him and flipped through some pictures.

"Always. Plus I have to work tonight," he pouted and got food out of the fridge.

"You know we have plenty of money," I sighed. "..you don't HAVE to work."

"I wanna make my own money," he said determined and made himself a sandwich. "The way I grew up made me have the mentality that even if you have the chance to, you don't just sit on your ass. I want to make my own money."

"Okay," I smirked and saw Alice give him a deadly look. He held his hands up in defense to Alice and walked over to the door.

"I'll take this on the go," he mumbled and ran out. "..see ya!"

"Make me money," I joked while I looked at a picture of my parents wedding.

"Always do!" he shouted before he ran into the forest. I smirked and got a last glance of him before he disappeared.

"You did it didn't you?" Alice scolded me and I blushed. "..what did I say about waiting for a month?"

"We didn't!" I insisted and she kept scolding me. "..not yesterday!"

"Well I simply don't believe that!" she scowled and started to organize all the pictures. While she did I walked over to the warm glass doors and opened them. The hot sun warmed my skin and brought out that special glow I have. Alice kept lecturing me about how I sould listen to her more often.. but I only looked out over the perfect yard and pictured it all in front of me. Soon I would stand at this exact spot and walk down to marry Jacob.

"I can't wait!" I squeaked in anticipation and turned to Alice who was now smiling. She put down a neatly organized pile of pictures that I had made a mess of and once again I planned to do the same. I sat down and looked through the pictures where I found a picture of Alice at my parents wedding.

"You look gorgeous here Alice," I smiled to her and held it up.

"Thank you!" she smiled and stroked my hair. "But your mother looks even more beautiful. So will you," she handed me another picture of my parents wedding and ran to answer the phone.

"Hello, Cullen-Black residence, Alice speaking."

I rolled my eyes at how formal she was and she walked over to another room.

"Oh, well yes. That's fine. Mhmm..." she said and disappeared. I walked after her to see what all the sneakyness was about.

"Alice?" I murmured into the room she walked into and she came almost running out.

"That's great! Well you have a great day too, sir. Bye!" she hung up the phone and before I could grab it she erased the number.

"What was that?"

"You know I won't tell," she smirked and lead me over to the couch.

"Sometimes I wish I could hit you without breaking a bone," I muttered and sat down.

"Well I think we should go out actually!" she smiled and got me up again. I carefully followed her as she danced out on the grass. "I was thinking about having the chairs in a traditional way, either side of the aisle," she gestures to where they would stand. "..the aisle will be here and beautiful decorations will cover the sun from shining on us."

"Great idea!" I agreed and she pouted. "..Alice I really have no imagination!"

"No vision!" she scowled.

"Alice, whatever you do it will be amazing! I just know it!"

"You don't like it do you?" she seemed suspicious and I chuckled.

"I have no vision, like you said. I'll love it when I see it," I assured her as we hugged. "Now let's go back inside."

Before we got in she ran in front of me and stopped me.

"I'm going to go now but you have fun tonight!" she hugged me. "..NO touching!"

"I love you Alice but no..." I blushed and shoved her to the gates. "..too much!"

I heard her giggle as she ran away and I walked inside. What to do, what to do? I thought to myself and looked at the big pile of pictures.

"Naah!" I muttered and threw myself down on the couch. Just when I found something to watch on the TV the doorbell rang.

"Alice!" I moaned and walked over to the door. "I promise!" just when I opened the door I blurted it out. ".. I won't have sex with my fiance!" when I looked up I saw Nathan..

* * *

Sorry I cut the chapter of in a weird cliff hanger but I had too! haha.

Hope you enjoyed! And please leave a number of what dress you think she should wear for the wedding. The diffrent choices are in chapter number 13.


	17. Chapter 17 : Everyone is coming

"Alice!" I moaned and walked over to the door. "I promise!" just when I opened the door I blurted it out. ".. I won't have sex with my fiance!" when I looked up I saw Nathan.

* * *

"Uh, hey!" he blushed and I almost burned up.

"HEY! I thought you were.. Dosen't matter..." I muttered and shook the moment of. "Come inside!"

"Sorry if I'm bothering you but, I just don't know anyone else around here yet." he walked past me and took of his coat.

"No, no! It's fine. I'm all alone anyway," I assured him and hung up his coat. "You can join me if you want," I pointed over to the couch and TV.

"Thanks," he smiled and walked over to it. As he did I discretely fixe myself in the mirror. In vampire speed I ran up behind him so he wouldn't notice I had stayed behind.

"So how are you loking the town?" I asked as we sat down.

"Uh.. It's okay. Feel a bit out of place still," he mumbled and pushed his bangs back. His face was so striking..

"Well I know the feeling," I gave him a sympathetic pat on his arm just to get closer. "..you will get used to it."

We looked at each other and he seemed somewhat.. at ease near me. Like I had always been around him.. his whole life.

"What are you watching?" he asked and the tension broke.

"Uh," I looked over and saw someone cooking. How ironic.. "I didn't have time to change it," I chuckled and fumbled for the remote. "Is there anything you want to watch?"

"What's on?" he took the remote. His skin brushed up against mine and I gasped. Without noticing it he flipped through the channels and stopped at a documentary about he most inapproriate thing ever...

"Vampies," I stated and watched a cheesy clip from Dracula on the TV.

"I love these things," he smiled to me. "..so stupid! Wanna watch?"

"Sure. Vampires are always fun," I smirked.

"Can you believe some people ACTUALLY believe that they exist?" he laughed and I joined in.

"No, its kind of ridicolus."

"Kind of? How about totally!"

"What's you argument?" I grinned to him.

"You believe in them?" he asked suspiciously and I blushed with a nod.

"I see no reason to not believe."

"How about that if they existed they would probably have been 'discovered' by us now?"

"Vampires seem to be pretty smart, maybe they can just hide very well."

He jumped up with a laugh and got closer to me on the couch.

"It's not a game of hide and seek. It's about technology and if they can't come out in sunlight then how will they ever learn anything? If vampires exist they must be dumb!"

"Is that so?" I laughed at him.

"How can they go to school and learn things if they can't walk out in sunlight? Please give me one good explanation and I will believe in them."

This little game that was building up between us was so interesting and... hot. I knew I had to stop but I couldn't. I had all the power here.

"Maybe they don't burn."

"Then they aren't vampires," he chuckled.

"What defines a vampire?" I asked.

"Drinking blood," he said in a spooky voice and slipped his hand over my hand. "..pale skin."

My smile was erased by the heat wave that so far only Jacob had brought out in me.

"What if they do exist?" I almost whispered and the game stopped. It was serious now. "..how do you think they would look?"

"Beautiful," he took a deep breath. "..extraordinarily beautiful."

His heart began to race and my throat burnt. It was like my heart was now beating in my head. All I could hear was my heart racing away and my breaths becoming heavier. His blood.. it sings to me.

DING DONG, the doorbell went and I shook my head to snap out of the moment.

"Delivery for Mrs Cullen!" I heard a voice outside shout. Nathan moved closer and I got up to get the door. Outside was a heavy set man with a mustach holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself. How could I have forgotten about Jacob for one second?

"From Mr Jacob Black, mam." the man handed them over and asked me to sign something. I did as I said and closed the door.

"He sent you flowers?" Nate was now standing up and seemed a bit mad.

"Guess so," I smiled and went to put them in a vase. I picked a beautiful heart shaped vase and put them down on the table behind the couch.

"Is he one of those guys who buys things instead of spending time with you?" he muttered and touched the flowers roughly.

"No," I muttered back and moved the vase away from him. "He spends time with me," I assured him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed and leaned against the table like I did. "I shouldn't have said that."

Why did he have to ruin it? This was the first time he had given me flowers like this.. and why would he think Jacob just gives me things? Do I seem like a girl someone can buy?

_Maybe because of your huge diamond ring! _my inner voice huffed and I looked down at my hand, clasping on the edge of the table. When I looked up I noticed him looking at me.

"What?" I asked. He took a deep breath and moved closer.

"You look very beautiful," he moved closer once again and I felt my heart race with his. "..the fire creates a very beautiful light."

"You should leave," I mumbled and stood straight up with my arms crossed. "..now."

"If thats what you want," he mumbled and stood closer.

"It is," I lied and walked over to the door. I dramatically opened it and held his coat out. He walked over to me and took it.

"For what its worth I am sorry," he said and stroked his hand on my lower back.

"Good bye Nathan," I shivered and he walked out.

"Bye," he mumbled and I closed the door. I listened to him walk away and into the woods. Only when I knew he was fully gone I let out a big sigh and ran to my phone.

-Could you come home? I miss you

I texted Jacob.

- I will go home after I finished this car. It should only take 30 minutes or at most an hour! I promise.

He texted back and I sighed. Why can't he just come home? The one time I need it more than ever. "Dosen't matter," I told myself and walked over to the couch where I saw Nathan's scarf. As a reflex I picked it up and the scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I growled and rubbed my throat.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Perfect! Like I don't already have a problem here.. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Look Ren I'm sorry," he looked up at me and all I could hear was his heart. The pools of blood under his skin where he was blushing made my body ache.

_If you want him you can have him, _my inner monster growled. _You gave the power. He is the prey. YOU are the strong one. HE is only a source of energy for you. A mere vessel. _

"It's okay," I growled to myself and he of course heard it. He must think I'm pissed. My eyes feisted on the shallow vein on his neck and I bit my lip.

_Do it, _my inner monster coaxed me. It almost felt like the voice pushed me towards him. I know I'm attractive to him. I'm forbidden fruit. _Take advantage of it. _

_NO! _I roared back in my head and was assaulted by Nathan's sweet lips pressing against mine. His hands wrapped behind my back and getting a intoxicating effect rush over me. For a few seconds, that seemed like an eternity to me but only the blink of an eye to him, I enjoyed his body against mine and images of everything I wanted... him... rushed through my mind. How his blood would taste, his screams of pleasure and pain echoed in my head.

_NO! _I roared to myself again and pushed him away with all my force. He stumbled down the few steps of stairs and landed with a thud.

_Well that was better, _my monster taunted me.

There he laid, eyes wide open in surprise and a smell of blood covering my mind. He lifted his hand up and I saw a cut on his thumb. I swallowed and held my breath.

"You should go," I growled with a hoarse voice and closed the door. It shut with a cracking noise and I shivered in pain. At leaving him there, hurt and confused, and by the taunting pain burning in my throat. I growled and ran into the backyard and threw myself over the bushes and into the woods. My hands clawed into the trees as I flung myself around.

_So hungry, _the monster reminded me and my mind went back to Nathan. As soon as possible I found an animal and broke the neck before it could even notice me. I drained it in a matter of seconds.

"RENESMEE!" I heard my dad yell from a long distance and then he was by my side. I stood up and he hugged me.

"What happened?"  
I showed him everything as I panted for air and he almost checked me for any signs of trauma

_Jacob will kill him, _I thought to dad and sat down.

"No, relax. We won't tell him." he assured me and stroked my back.

"I don't know if I can keep it from him," I admitted and I saw my dad listen closely to something.

"Try, but we have to go now. He will be home soon," he said and threw me on his back. "Hold on tight."

Dad started running with me on his back right away and in a matter of seconds we were home. He lead me inside and took my big comfy sweater of so I only had the blood stained linen on. Damn animal!

"You have to shower, now."

"It won't help," I sighed.

"Try," he said again and I ran upstairs. As I tore the clothes of and shoved them down the laundry basket I heard my dad clean up downstairs. I threw myself in the shower and got clean as quickly as I could. My fingers scrubbed and massaged the scalp of my head as I tried to get the scent of. When I myself started to hear Jacob I panicked and got out to dry up. I threw on some yoga pants and a shirt.

"He is here soon," my dad scared me by sneaking inside and I jumped up. "..take some perfume." I rolled my eyes with a sigh and when he walked out I drenched myself in both perfume and scented body lotion. Anything to hide the scent of Nathan. It for some reason was so prominant. Almost like a part of me by this stage. "Hey," I heard Jacob say to dad and the unsure shaking in his voice was there. CRAP!

"Where is Renesmee?" he almost growled.

"She is upstairs, getting dressed." my dad said calmly. They talked back and forth for a while as I dried my hair and added some extra perfume.

"NESSIE?" I heard Jacob shout and I ran down.

"Hey babe," I smiled and hugged him as a reflex. My dad gave me a look and I knew what he was thinking... It only made me more nervous. "How are you?" I kissed Jacob and pulled away. To hide the smell of Nathan one last time I hugged dad and really got the vampire smell on me.

"Good," Jacob looked suspicious and gave my dad a glance.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he assured me and dad looked furious. "Have you been out?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I hunted," I chuckled and walked over to the flowers. "Thank you for these by the way. I love them!" I almost planted my face in them to get the scent on me. Anything at this point!

_Leave dad. You are only making him more suspicious. _

"I should leave, Bella is waiting for me."

"Oh, okay." I hugged him one last time. "Bye dad," I whispered to him.

"Bye," he smiled to us and ran out. I took a deep breath and turned to Jacob.

"So how was your day?" I smiled.

"You smell of that guy, Nate."

"Well he came by for a second," my voice cracked nervously and I shrugged my shoulders. "I hugged him goodbye. Maybe thats why."

"You just took a bath didn't you?" he tried to hide the anger in his voice and followed me with his eyes as I wlaked into the kitchen. "The smell from only a hug should be gone by now," he stated and I poured a glass of water. If he held something he wouldn't have to get close and touch me.

"I only took a quick shower," I tried to smile and handed him the glass. "Here."

"I don't want him coming over here," he growled.

"I can respect that, but you know he is only a friend," I said and leaned against the counter. The blushing was creeping up on me.

"Did something happen?" he looked furious and the fact that he only stood still made it scarier.

"No, I told you. He is just a friend," I lied and the memories flushed to the surface again. "..nothing more," I mumbled and walked past him. All of the sudden his hand was wrapepd aorund my hand and he jerked it up to his cheek.

_STOP THINKING, STOP THINKING, STOP THINKING! _

"I'll kill him," Jacob hissed and almost threw my hand of him. He smashed the glass on the counter and stomped away.

"JACOB!" I threw myself around his neck and cupped his face in my hands. "...DON'T!"

"GET. AWAY," he growled and pushed me to the side. I slammed into the bookshelf and ran after him as soon as I could. "JACOB PLEASE! I pleaded. When he opened the door my dad was standing there.

"You are not doing this," dad hissed.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY WAY!" Jacob yelled. He clasped his hand on dads shoulder to push him away. Dad grabbed it quickly and pushed it back. A cracking noise echoed in the house and I covered my ears where I stood frozen.

"Stay back," my mom now stood beside dad. She walked inside to me and hugged me. "Are you okay?" I nodded and kept my body frozen.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE COULD HAVE DONE?" Jacob shouted and almost massaged his arm. Another cracking noise echoed in the house as he put it in place.

"But he didn't," my mom hissed.

"I hate him just as much as you," my dad began to Jacob.

"Save it leech," Jacob hissed and it was like a truck running over me. I clasped onto moms hand and she held me up. Dad took a deep breath to calm down.

"If you cause a scene or hurt him what will that give?" dad yelled and I flinched by the sound. "..do you wantt to leave the life we have here?"

The thought of leaving everything we had here was like acid on my mind and I ran up to Jacob. I grabbed his hand and he was shaking.

"Please Jacob," I pleaded to him. He growled to my dad and their mental conversation began.._  
_

"..he never had THAT in mind." my dad answered his thought. "..you will have to ask her. I'm not in charge of telling you her thoughts."

"Jacob," I pleaded to him again and he looked at me. His heart and breath were racing away as he tore his hand away from mine and walked over to the couch. He clasped onto the back of it and leaned over.

"Stay nearby," I whispered to my dad. My mom hugged me and they walked out. I closed the door and waited once again till I couldn't hear them.

"Jacob what were you thinking?" I hissed. When I turned around Jacob was looking at me with his hands balled up into fists at his sides.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING?" he growled and screamed in a fit of anger. He flung his arms around and his eyes locked on the flowers. Before I could move he picked them up and threw them into the wall. They crashed with a loud screech.

"Jacob," I mumbled and watched him shake in anger. He had never lost control like this before.

"Let me calm down," his deep voice hissed. When he threw the glass doors open they slammed together and another crash of glass clinged on the floor. He growled and I heard his clothes rip as he phased.

There I stood, in a puddle of water from the flowers and glass covered the floor. I knew dad would go after Jacob to make sure he didn't go after Nathan or hurt himself.

"Great," I mumbled and another piece of the glass door crashed down on the floor. "..just great."

* * *

Sorry for another weird ending! haha. But I hope you like it! :)


	18. Chapter 18 : Decisions

I sighed as I looked over at the broken glass shining on the floor in a pool of water. Guess I have to clean it up! Just as I was about to go over to it Rosalie came rushing in.

"Renesmee?" she asked softly and watched the destruction around me. "..what happened here?"

"Jacob," I muttered. CRAP! She will freak out.. I turned around and she walked up to me.

"He did this?" she growled and the glass crunched under her high heels. "..why?"

Well.. heck! I have already given so much away. I need to get it out..

"Someone kissed me," I whispered and looked at her. She inspected me to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"And he walked in or something?" she continued to walk over the glass.

"No, he just found out."

"Who was the guy?" she asked and stood in front of me.

"Nathan," I whispered.

"Who is he?"

"A new guy in school," I muttered. It almost seemed like she had her poker face on for some reason..

"Do you like him?" she asked in a cold voice and I crumbled a bit.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Does he like you?"

I nodded.

"Did you like it?" she asked and I felt anger rumble around in me.

Why is she asking me these things?! She really hates Jacob so much that she wants to ruin my happiness?

"Not really," I blurted out.

"But kind of?" she winked at me and I growled. "..I won't steal him." she smirked.

"You can have him," I hissed. It almost felt like acid in my throat to say it.

"Show me how his blood appeals to you," she held out her hand and I slapped it away. She seemed somewhat hurt and held it out once again.

"I don't want to think about it," I hissed with tears.

"Show me," she said sternly and I took her hand to get it over with.

_Can you believe some people ACTUALLY believe that they exist? _Nathan's voice echoed in my head.

_No, its kind of ridicolus, _my voice answered and I remembered the rush of our little 'game'.

_You believe in them? We would have discovered them by now! _

_Maybe they can hide themselves. _

_They must be dumb! _his voice taunted me.

_What defines a vampire? _

_Drinking blood,_ the memory of his hand on mind made me gasp. _...pale skin. _

_What if they do exist? _I almost pushed myself to show her the next part.

_Beautiful, _his voice echoed in my head and our heart beats drowned out almost everything around us. ..._..extraordinarily beautiful._

The sound of the doorbell in my memory brought me back to my real self and I got up to answer. I still remembered the man like he was standing here now.

_Jacob, I forgot about Jacob! _my memory brought the overwhelming panic.

_From Mr Jacob Black, mam. _the mans voice reminded me of him again and I took them to get rid of it. I was so happy when I got them but it all went away once I saw Nathan again. I had so many choices...

_Is he one of those guys who just buys you things instead of spending time with you? _his jelousy sparked something inside me._ You look very beautiful.  
_

_You should leave, _it even felt wrong to hear myself say it in memory again. Because I didn't want him to..

The last steps I heard of him as he walked away echoed in my head. The smell of his scarf intoxicated me again.

_KNOCK KNOCK _

_Here is your second chance, _I thought to myself when I began to get into the bad parts of my memory. Everything went by in a flash. My inner monolouge and internal fight played up to me again. That shallow vessel on his neck.. so tempting. His lips against mine. It is the closest I will ever come to his blood.

_Or is it? _a dark voice inside me growled. Damn! Why did all of this have to come while Rosalie is basically inside my head.. and I didn't know if it was his blood or him that I wanted.

The smell of his blood when he cut himself filled my mind and I swallowed hard.

_His blood.. it sings to me. _

I pulled my hand away and looked at her. She almost seemed in shock. _  
_

"There," I hissed and she looked at me. "..now you know."

"You should have done it," she murmured and I flinched. "..listen to that voice."

"What?" I muttered with a hoarse voice.

"He is your prey," she looked at me with anger. "..he is weak."

"Rosalie," I warned her. I couldn't take it..

_She is right, _the monster agreed.

"Don't you just want to know how he tastes?" she smirked. "What makes him so appealing?"

"Rosalie you are just... thirsty," I groaned.

"And you aren't?" she grinned and stepped closer. "Do it."

"No," I growled and stepped back.

"He is weak," she hissed.

"He is weak," I stated. Not repeated. Stated. I am not agreeing.

"You are strong."

"I am strong," I almost chanted now.

"You have the power," she took my hand in hers.

"I have the power," I repeated.

"Do it," she almost said it so quickly that I didn't catch it.

"No," I snapped out of it.

"Then I'll do it," she growled. I felt my body start to shake as I pictured it.

"No," I growled and squeezed her hand.

"Why not? If you want to repress your nature then fine. But I won't," she grinned and I took a harder grip of her hand.

"He is mine," I growled and heard a metallic noise come from her hand. I pulled away and felt how weak my legs were. They were lead by anger.

"Yours? But I thought you had Jacob?" she smirked.

"He is not yours to hurt," I corrected myself and realized it wasn't right. "..he isn't anybodys to hurt."

"I don't listen to people that often," she taunted.

"Rose," I growled and she took a step closer.

"Do it," she encouraged me. "Come on."

"No," I refused to hurt him or anyone.

"What makes his blood so appealing?" she got close and up in my face.

"It's not. I like him!" I blurted out. WHY? I don't like him! Do I..?

"Why do you like him?"

"He is pure, innocent. He isn't afraid of me," it was like I didn't have a filter anymore!

"That's what makes it so good," she grinned. "DO IT!"

"NO!"

"Then I will," she hissed and turned around. I got a grip of her hand and pulled her back into the wall. As I held her against it she hissed at me and I right back.

"YOU WON'T HURT HIM!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE THE DOG AND THE BLOOD BAG! CHOOSE!"

"HE IS NOT A DOG!"I yelled and threw her across the room. She landed on her feet. "...and he is not just a blood bag!" I hissed and panted for air. While I got into a defensive position she just stood there. "COME ON!" I yelled to her.

"You love Jacob more," she said and I flinched at her words.

"What?" I mumbled and snapped out of my frantic manner.

"If you really loved Nathan you would have ignored that feral instict that just came over you," she was all of the sudden right in front of me and pointed to my heart. "..Jacob made you defend honor, Nathan made you defend the right to feed on what ever you like."

"What are you talking about?" I stepped back.

"You want Nathan," she said and I wondered if it was a question or a statement. "Even though he just entered your life you want him. NOW."

"Rose," I groaned.

"Just the sound of his name made you calm down. While Nathan made you do that!" she pointed to the destroyed wall behind us and I actually calmed down by thinking of him.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled when I realized what I had done.

"Nathan made you do this, he brought this side out of you."

She is right. Even though I am responsible for not being strong enough to keep calm.. he was the fuel.

"You did this to prove a point like that?" I almost chuckled and she nodded.

"You love Jacob," she almost sobbed. "..he is right for you."

I felt a sweet relief of the re assurement. Why had I been so confused?

"I want to see you happy," she took my hands in hers. "..and I wont let that guy ruin it."

Jacob POV

My body was fuming! I wanted to kill him!

_THEN KILL HIM! _my inner voice snarled. Maybe I should listen to it.. _Do it! _

I will, I growled to myself and changed direction towards the town where I knew Nathan lived. He thinks he can come into my life and ruin it? If he takes Renesmee he wont just take some girl I like... he will take my life.

I am going to rip him into pieces!

_Jacob don't! _Seth's voice snapped back at me.

_Get out of here! _I snapped back when I heard them coming closer to me in the forest.

_We won't let you do it! _Leah almost shouted.

_I will kill him no matter what! _I growled back and a bright light distracted me. When I turned to the left I saw a car.

"NO!" I heard a voice yell and two cold arms tackled me out of the way. A second later I was away from the car and into the forest again... in mid air I might add! I panicked when I noticed it and tried to land on my feet but only continued rolling away. I hit several trees and they all snapped down to the ground. Finally I hit one and stopped rolling.

_Jake are you alright? _Seth asked in panic and I felt a sharp branch dig into my back.

_I think I'm fine, _I groaned in pain. A cracking noise made me open my eyes and I saw a tree falling down towards me. _SHIT! _

_JACOB! _Seth yelled when he saw what I saw.

I threw myself away and got away right in the last second. The only escape route was down a hill and I tried to slow down but only kept rolling. When I started to gain control I was down on a beach and shook the sand of me. I looked around and saw Edward in front of me.

_YOU! _I growled and ran to him. He held his hand out to me and moved away in the last second. _YOU DID THIS? _

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE ALL THAT!" he gestures up to the hill where it all happened. "I ONLY MEANT TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT CAR!"

_That car would have been a walk in the park compared to what just happened, _I snarled to him.

"I'm sorry!" he held his hands up and I calmed down. "I only wanted to check on you so you didn't do anything stupid."

_Because thats all I do huh? _

"No! I just know Renesmee would have wanted me to keep you from doing something you would regret."

The thought of Renesmee calmed me down even more and before I knew it I stood there.. naked on a beach with my old enemy and now father-in-law. Quickly I covered myself up with my hands.

Well this was a great way to spend the day day before your wedding.. Just when I was about to walk away Seth and Leah came running in wolf form. They both held back the closest thing we could come to a laugh as we could muster up. I know the sight must have been strange but it didn't make me less angry.

"HAND ME SOME CLOTHES WOULD YOU?" I snarled at them and Seth ran into the forest.

"Yeah!" Edward laughed to Leah. I hate when he has secret conversations.. I would kill Leah for this! She knows how much I hate it.

Seth came running out of the forest with clothes in his mouth and handed them to me. In anger I almost ripped them out of his mouth and put them on. But something felt wrong..

"Uh," Edward pointed to the pants and I looked down... a big rip right in the groin.

"Great," I muttered and Seth and Leah almost burst by holding back the laughter. "..can we just go back home?"

Renesmee POV

After Rosalie helped me figure out something that was crysta clear all along my mom came over. I rushed out to her in the backyard.

"How are you? Are you okay?" she asked franticly and hugged me tighter.

"I'm fine," I mumbled as she let me out of her death grip.

"It's been a crazy day," she murmured and took my hand. "..wedding jitters?"

"No," I smiled. "Actually not"

"Not at all?" she asked in surprise.

"No, I want to marry Jacob."

I felt determined and it also felt right to say it. I meant it.

"I know the feeling," she smiled. "..well not the feeling of wanting to marry Jacob. Just the general happy feeling you have when you want to get married."

"Mom," I smiled at how nervous she got. "It's fine."

"It's going to be perfect," she stroked my cheek. "If Alice has anything to do with it then it will be amazing." we laughed.

"How was your wedding?"

"Well, me and weddings you know," she chuckled.

"Did you cry?" I asked. I had begun to wonder if I would.

"Yeah, right when I said 'I do'."

The thought of standing in front of Jacob and saying those words made my head spin.. I tried to change the subject somewhat without making her suspicious.

"I have been thinking about getting Jacob a wedding gift," I smiled. "Should I?"

"Well.. your dad gave me one," she smiled.

"Do I even want to know?" I laughed. "What was it?"

"Jacob," she grinned.

"IU...WHAT?"

"After we got married and all that annoying fuss like speeches, dancing and that, he took me to the backyard and there he was..." she gestured her hand to the trees in the forest. "...Jacob."

"The best man didn't have time to get a tux," Jacob said and appeared through the trees.

"JACOB!" I smiled and ran for a hug. He spun me around and I laughed. "I missed you."

"Sorry about going away like that," he whispered and we looked at mom.

"I should go and see if Rosalie wants a dance," she winked to Jacob and I didn't even care to understand. She disappeared and I hugged him again.

"Don't ever do that," I muttered to him and he hugged me tighter. "I thought you left me."

"I would never," he assured me. "..how long was I even gone? Like ten minutes?"

"Try an hour, but still." I nudged him and we laughed. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me inside where everything was still a mess.

"What happened here?" he asked and put me down. I looked at all the damage that Rosalie and I had done.

"You threw the vase pretty hard," I lied and he scoffed a laugh.

"Seriously?" he asked and I nodded. "Is it childish that I'm kind of proud over that?"

"Yeah," I smiled and he hugged me. "Can you believe we are getting married tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it," he smirked and kissed me.

* * *

Very risky chapter I know but still.. This is how I like it! :)

Update: I have gotten questions if I have changest alot of the chapters and the answer is YES and NO. I have corrected them (some grammar) and only written more detailed what happens. Making them longer.


	19. Chapter 19 : I do

- Of course you can imagine her in whatever dress you want but if you want to see what I imagine her in (and other things from the story) then check out my Instagram account for the story :** mysideff**

_Song of the chapter : Desree - Kissing you (Cover by Crissie on youtube. Just search for Crissie - Kissing you (cover) on youtube and that's how I imagine Lynn's cover)  
_

* * *

**Day before wedding.**

"I am gonna miss you," Jake mumbled into my neck and kissed it.

"I'll miss you to," I whispered through heavy breaths. When his hands started to make their way under my shirt I pulled away. "We should stop," I giggled.

"Oh, okay," he breathed heavy and swallowed hard. ".. but why can't we spend the night together?"

"Because tomorrow," I murmured and grabbed the sides of his button up shirt to pull him closer. "..when I walk down that aisle I want it to be the first time you see me that day," I nuzzled my face against his chest and chuckled. "..and you know we won't be able to keep our hands of each other."

"You might be right about that," Jacob laughed and my dad came inside.

"Jacob," he said and we turned to him. "Could I speak to my daughter before we leave?"

My family had all been over here today to make some preperations for tomorrow and only my parents were left now. Jacob was going to spend the night with Charlie and Billy at Charlie's house. A guys night I guess.. Dad would probably not be joining in on it. But who knows? A half vampire marrying a werewolf. Anything can happen!

But probably not _that.._

"Of course," Jacob leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you_ tomorrow._" It almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself that he wouldn't see me sooner. He would be good and wait.

"I'll be the one in white," I smiled and kissed him good bye. He shook dad's hand and ran outside. As I slowly walked up to dad I put my hands in my back pocket and heard Jacob run away with the other wolves. "So what's up?"

"My little girl," he chuckled at my choice of words and I took his hand.

"I'll always be. If that's okay?" I giggled.

"You have no choice," he joked and we chuckled.

"I'm happy to be," I smiled and hugged him.

"I never thought I would have a child," his smile turned into an almost pained look. "..and I got the most wonderful daughter in the world."

"Well I have the best father," I smiled in an attempt to make him smile.

"I've tried," he brushed the hair out of my face and I succeeded with my attempt. ".. all I want is for you to be happy."

"Just make sure I don't fall tomorrow and I will be happy!" I giggled nervously at the thought and he joined in.

"I would never." He looked at my ring. "He is a good man."

"Wow dad," I gasped and smiled at him. "...that took a lot didn't it?"

He gave me his perfect crooked smile and squeezed my hand. "Not at all."

"Can I come in?" I heard my mother say and saw her behind my dad.

"Sure, mom." I said and she walked over to us and hugged us both.

"I'll give you two a moment," he said and kissed my forehead. "I'll be in the car."

Mom and I both waited for dad to walk out and took a deep breath. Her eyes almost pierced through me and I knew she would get serious.

"Is this what you want, Renesmee?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom," I chuckled as she played with my ring. "I'm sure."

"I remember the first time I saw you," she stroked my cheek. "..so beautiful."

I smiled and put my hand on hers that still laid carefully and sculpted on my cheek to show her my side of that memory. She laid on the table, skin and bones with blood all over. Her eyes pierced through me the same way as she murmured the same words.

"So beautiful," I quoted her and showed her that even though she was in that state of body she was still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She gave me a smile that never reached her eyes. The memory was still clouding our minds and if she could cry I know she would be bawling her eyes out by now.

"My little nudger," she playfully nudged my stomach and smiled. "My little miracle."

"I love you mom," I let the tears fill my eyes and before it could fall down my cheek she wiped it away. I know my mom would always be there for me.. and I would always be there for her. We would protect each other like we did when I was growing inside her.

"I love you more than anything," she cupped my face in her hands. "Promise me to never forget that."

I nodded as tears fell down and nuzzled my face against her hand. "Can you please stay here tonight?"

"Of course," she gave me a small but true smile. "I'll just tell your father."

She ran outside and came back within the second and wrapped her arms around me.

"Mom, you were gone like one second," I laughed.

"I know," she chuckled. "I just miss you every second," she took my hand and looked up to the bedroom. "Now let's choose some things for tomorrow."

"I think I have decided what dress to wear," I smiled as we walked upstairs.

"Tell me!" she smiled and ran into the room.

"This one," I said and pulled it out of the closet.

"Perfect," she said and held it up with me. "You will look SO beautiful in it."

"You think? Is it the best one?"

"Perfect. It will look so gorgeous with the train in the back," she walked over to the drawer and leaned up against it. "What are you wearing underneath?" she teased and I blushed.

"Don't know," I whispered and put back the dress. She ran out of the room and was back with a bag in her hand a second later. "What's that?" I asked as she handed it to me.

"I'm no Alice with this stuff but.. I think you will like it," she smiled.

I put the little bag down on the bed and pulled out what was inside it. Now that it laid on the bed I could really see it. It was beautiful with some lace and not all too revealing.

"Wow," I mumbled and picked it up. "I love it mom," I admitted and put it down again. "Well this is awkward," I blurred out and we laughed. She gave me a hug.

"Glad you like it," she smiled proudly. I knew it wasn't easy for her so it meant alot. Giving your daughter underwear that will make her husband want to do her can't be easy.

"Thank you," I chuckled and hugged her tighter. Her calming scent swirled around me as her hair laid over her shoulders that I rested on. She put her hands on my arms and pulled me away to look deep into my eyes.

"Just... promise to not stop seeing me," she pleaded. "He will be your husband but I'm always your mom. I made you!" she scowled in frustration by the thought of me not seeing her.

"I will never stop seeing you mom." I giggled and handed her a brush. "Now could you please brush out my hair?"

We sat down by the vanity and she brushed it out. The next few hours were spent talking, laughing, crying, and walking around. But it ended well. When I yawned we crawled up in bed and cuddled up together. As her cold arms wrapped around me and quickly turned a bit warmed by my skin I could only think about one thing as I fell asleep. How lucky I am to have such an amazing mom.

**Wedding day**

After a good night of sleep I squirmed around in bed to stretch and discovered my mom was gone. I let my eyes flicker open and the sunlight beamed through the white curtains which created a beautiful pattern over the room.

_So much for curtains, _I thought to myself and sat up in bed with my hand still placed on the spot where my mother had slept. It was still a bit cold so she hasn't been gone for long. I wonder when she left..

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Come in" I said with anticipation over who it was.

"Good morning beautiful," my mom smiled as she and dad walked inside hand in hand. They sat down beside me in bed. "..so perfect already. Without a stitch of makeup," my mom pushed back a piece of my hair and I laughed. We all knew my moms hatred for everything beauty related.

"We thought we would steal a quick moment with you before Alice got her hands on you," dad smiled.

"Probably a good idea," I chuckled and bit my lip as it hit me. I'm getting married today. My heart started to race away and my skin got warmer. "Guess a shower is needed for today," I grinned and they helped me out of bed.

"See you later," my mom smiled and walked outside with dad.

My eyes were glued on the door as they walked out.

Deep breaths, Renesmee! I told myself and walked into the bathroom. Since I had no time for a long bath I quickly jumped into the shower and washed my body and hair. To save a few minutes I skipped the drying off part and just wrapped a towel around myself as I walked into my room again.

"GOODMORNING!" Alice squealed happily and clapped her hands.

"OH GOD!" I yelled and almost slipped on the floor. Thank god for vampire reflexes! I caught my towel right before it was about to fall down and clasped onto it tightly. "...well I'm awake now."

She had her hands over her heart as she walked over to me with a smile. "COME HERE! she held her arms out as I threw on a light blue silk robe. Even though I was still wet I held it all together and wrapped my arms around her cold body. She happily skipped over with me to our 'getting ready room' and displayed the fluffy big chair she had ready for me to spend the next hour in. As she started to brush out my wet hair Rosalie came into the room.

"Renesmee?" Rosalie's soft voice came from the door.

"Come in, Rosalie," I said happily and she gracefully walked inside. Ready from head to toe as her dress lightly caressed the floor. "..always beautiful," I smiled as she hugged me.

Both Rosalie's and Alice's dresses were beautiful, elegant and still a hint of sexy. Nobody knew how to dress better than them.

"So how do you want your hair?" Rosalie smiled to me in the mirror after she dried it.

"Just some loose waves and a middle part.." I said and quickly put it up the way I wanted it to show her. ".. and put it up."

"Okay" she smiled and started to fix my hair when Alice protested.

"Makeup first Rosalie. You know better" Alice said with a frown. Rosalie and I giggled and rolled our eyes.

"So how do you want your makeup?" Alice smiled.

"Just some shimmer on the lids. Light color. And a light definition of the crease and outer v. Not to much on the rest of the face." I closed my eyes and leaned back as she did my makeup. While Alice put the makeup on I felt Rosalie put on a necklace.

When they were done with everything I got a good look at myself. The hair was up in a perfect up do and the makeup naturally highlighted my features. Around my neck the little necklace Jacob had given me on my birthday hanged. I turned around and saw them wait for a response.

"I love it" I smiled to them. "It's perfect."

My mom carefully snuck inside and hid something behind her back. "Sit down," she smiled and even though I was confused I did as she said. Before I could get a good glance at what it was she put it in my hair do and Rosalie held up a mirror as mom put her hands on my shoulders.

"Mom," I almost whispered when I recognized it from her wedding pictures.

"I wore this the day I married your father," she smiled and stroked my shoulders. "..I got it from my parents. To give to my daughter."

Even though I am the only one in the room physically capable of crying I knew they would do it if they could. Which for some reason comforted me in the moment I felt silly for feeling tears coming and put my hand on moms hand that was still resting on my shoulder.

"It's beautiful," I mumbled and she squeezed my hand. ".. I love it."

Both Alice and Rosalie held hands and looked at us. I stood back up to look at their reaction.

"You look perfect," they both whispered with a smile. I blushed at their compliment.

"The dress?" I said nervously and they all nodded.

"Let's go!" Alice skipped over to me and took my hand. As she lead me over the big hallway with Rosalie and mom behind us I had to stop her and take a peak at the backyard. The rest of my family were all getting things ready and my dad was talking to the priest. The surroundings were perfect. Flowers hanging around everywhere with lights decorating the trees. Everything from the chairs to the little name plates were perfect. I chuckled nervously when I counted all the rows of chairs. Over the aisle there was a crystal chandelier hanging in the tree. Everything was elegant but still so cozy and warm. I turned around to look at Alice and she seemed a bit nervous if I would like it or not.

"It's perfect," I smiled to her and she took my hand.

"Let's all go stare at you in the dress instead," she smiled and dragged me over to my room. As the doors were closed in front of us I took a trembling breath. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I nodded and looked at them. "Can I just... get in my underwear and then you can come inside?"

"Of course, darling." Rosalie said and kissed my cheek before I walked inside. I gave them all a genuine smile as I closed the double doors and as soon as they were closed I leaned against them. They all mumbled happily and walked downstairs while I waited for them to leave. I know they would hear me even if they were downstairs so no panic.

Deep breaths, Renesmee! I told myself and it started to work. When I turned around and saw the underwear on the bed and the dress hanging on a hanger to the left my heart started to race again. I whimpered and slid down on the floor. Why am I so nervous? Come on Renesmee you are being such a baby! It's not like you haven't had sex or weren't aware of what was to come today!

Deep breaths, I told myself again and stomped over to the bed. I threw my robe of and as a bit of preperation I tried to put them on seductivly. With a big sigh I looked myself in the mirror and gave up. If it came to it I would rather just rip them off! I put the underwear on and made sure they carefully concealed as much as possible and looked at the closed door.

"I'm ready," I wasn't sure if I was telling them I was or trying to convince myself. "..sort of," I mumbled as I looked in the mirror.

They carefully knocked on the door and Alice went straight for the dress as Rosalie held my hands to I wouldn't loose balance. It helped somewhat but I was so nervous that I made it trickier than it had to be. My hands were a bit sweaty so Rosalie's cold hands were calming but still didn't help.

"Rosalie hold her up," Alice scolded her as she tried to get the dress on perfectly.

"If I hold her tighter she will break," Rosalie chuckled and I joined in but with a bit of failiure behind it. I held the dress up by the clevage as Alice secured the dress in place. Since I was too afraid to look in the mirror I turned to them and gave a questioning look.

"You look..." Rosalie started.

"..perfect." Alice finished and they held each others hands in excitement. I once more blushed and played with my hair.

"Can you get.." I pointed at the door and bit my lip. I was getting even more nervous by every second that went by. Rosalie and Alice went out to get my parents as I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. When my parents came inside I knew they would never lie. If I looked awful they would tell me... Get ready Renesmee!

"So beautiful," my mom whispered as she walked up to hug me.

"You look stunning, Renesmee," my dad said and hugged me before he put his hands on my moms shoulders.

"Thanks," I mumbled and took a deep breath. "I'm just scared too fall on the train. It isn't that long but still.. I'm not as clumsy as mom but anything can happen," I teased and she didn't even seem to notice as dad laughed.

"I can't believe you are getting married," she whispered and held my hand.

"She will always be our little girl," dad gave me his crooked smile.

"I would love too," I nervously chuckled and my dad took deep dramatic breaths and didn't stop until I did the same.

"Can you believe how beautiful our daughter is?" my mom whispered to dad like I wasn't standing right in front of her. Dad laughed at my thoughts as I squirmed around in the dress nervously.

"NESS!" I heard Alice shout from downstairs. Mom glanced at dad before she hugged me.

"Guess its time," mom murmured in my ear.

"Is Rachel here yet?" I asked as she pulled away.

"She is here. Daniella is ready too," she smiled.

"Thank god," I breathed. Daniella is Rachel and Paul's daughter. She was about four years old and pretty much the cutest thing on earth. "Is she wearing the dress I picked out?"

"Yes," my mom chuckled. "Everything is taken care of so you just relax and enjoy your day."

"See you downstairs," my dad smiled as they walked out.

Now that I had a few moments to myself before I would forever be bound to Jacob I looked at myself. Maybe I should be ashamed of the fact that I gasped when I saw myself but I have to admit.. I did look beautiful. The dress perfectly highlighted my features and my necklace looked like it was floating on my chest. The chain was so thin and all you saw was pretty much the diamond heart against my milky skin. As I stepped closer to the mirror to inspect every single detail the music started and gradually made its way into the room from outside.

"Soon," I smiled to myself and held my necklace. My engagement ring and necklace perfectly matched each other. The music got louder and it felt like my heart was a bubble and a butterfly was trying to break out of it.

"Renesmee?" nana whispered and opened the door. Her soft smile calmed me down and she held a hand out to me. "We are waiting for you."

I took a deep breath and smiled to her before I took her hand. As I walked down the stairs I had to focus on getting a grip with my bare feet to keep balance. All of my family were here and I heard the guests outside. Nana let go of my hand and Emmett and Jasper took each one of them in their hands the last few steps down the stairs. Right away I felt Jasper work his 'magic'.

"Thank you," I smiled to Jasper and he nodded. They helped me keep my balance as Rosalie put my shoes on. As she did I looked around the room. The glass doors were covered up with beautiful drapes so no one could see in or out. I just saw blurry shadows move outside. My eyes couldn't focus on one thing, they just flew around the room. Nana handed me my bouquet of beautiful white flowers with a hint of color here and there. Everyone looked at me up and down with a smile and Alice looked so proud.

"We will just give you a moment," grandpa said and Emmett walked up to me.

"See you out there little girl," he smirked and kissed my cheek.

"I will make sure you stay calm," Jasper smiled to me and kissed my cheek. They all left the room. I stood there alone and watched the blurry shadows dance on the drapes. For some reason it calmed me down a bit. But still my heart started to race and the adrenalin pumped through me. I closed my eyes and did the 'Deep breaths, Renesmee' thing my dad taught me.

_I'm marrying Jacob today_, I thought to myself and moved my lips along with the words. _What am I worried about?_ I slowly opened my eyes. Today I am marrying the love of my life. The one who will stand by my side no matter what. A man who in my eyes was perfect from head to toe. Someone who would risk their own life for my happiness. His only goal in life was to make me smile. _Stop worrying about falling!_ I scolded myself. Who cares if you do?_ Jacob will catch you. _

I finally took a deep breath without a problem and smiled. My heart was still racing a bit but only by my sudden realization of how much I love Jacob. Wait..

"Oh god!" I muttered as the nervous feeling rumbled up again. "Alice?" I whispered and she came running out of the room they had all gone into.

"What's the matter?" she whispered back.

"What song am I walking down the aisle too?" I blurred out. Why haven't I thought about this before!

She smiled and stroked my cheek in a calming gesture as the family walked out of the room they had all 'hid' in.

"That's a surprise dear. But you will know when it comes on," she smiled and a sweet melody came from the piani outside. It was the song my dad had written for me as a child. I turned around and saw him smiling at me.

"It's our turn now," I heard Rachel's soft voice murmur. When I looked back I saw her holding Daniella's hand as they walked towards the door. In her hand she had a little white basket with white rose pedals in it. We smiled at each other and I got a quick look outside as the drapes parted.

"No sneak peak!" Alice scowled at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled with a smile. "..and thank you for everything."

"My pleasure," she smiled back and hugged me.

"We have to walk down the aisle now girls," Rosalie handed everyone a bouquet. My mom, Alice and Rosalie all stood in a row, ready to walk out. They all had a small replica of their own wedding bouquets. My dad walked up to my side and held his hand out.

"One last thing," I whispered to my dad and held my hand up. With light steps I ran up to my mom and hugged her. "I love you," I whispered to her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you more," she stroked my cheek and I nuzzled my face in it to take in her calming scent one last time.

"Our turn," nana smiled to Carlisle and he held the drapes away so they could walk out. They would all walk out in the order our family had come together. As much as possible at least.. As Alice and Jasper were getting ready to walk out I realized my mom would walk alone. I looked at dad and he was for some reason smiling.

"Don't worry," he said and stroked my hand.

"I think I can help with that," I heard Charlie say behind me. When I turned around he stood there smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around him and he gave a light huff by my tight grip. "..save some energy for tonight," he said and we both scowled at his choice of words. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "..I mean the party is going to be.."

"Thank you for being here," I chuckled to save him and he nodded.

"Anytime," he took my hand and mom walked over to us.

"You are stealing my date," mom took Charlie's hand and hugged him. "Hey dad."

"Hey, Bells."

"Ready?" she asked him and he chuckled. "Don't let me fall," she teased him as they walked to the doors.

"Never," I heard him say as they walked out.

"Are you ready?" dad smiled down at me and gestured for me to take a deep breath.

"Ready," I smiled and he tightened the grip of my arm.

We stood there for a couple of seconds as we heard the music coming to its end. I took another deep breath and let it out with a shiver.

"Relax," he whispered and kissed my cheek. We walked up to the door and another deep breath was needed. Then I heard it..

Desree - Kissing you. The first song Jake and I had danced too.. and Lynn was singing it.

The drapes were now pulled to the sides so I could see out. But I refused too.. Everyone were starting to stand up and if the song wasn't playing I would get nervous right now.

"Ready," I said to myself and dad squeezed my hand. We slowly walked out as the singing part of the song began. We had quite a bit to go. The yard was big and there were several rows of people. I couldn't help but smile big when we walked down the stairs, down onto the grass and my eyes followed the rose pedals Daniella had been throwing around all the way to the aisle.. My eyes locked on Jacob. I smiled back at him and we started to walk again. Even though I wanted to run over to him and into his arms I took slow steps. My body relaxed more and more the longer I looked at Jacob standing there in his tux looking handsome. My dad chuckled at the thought but I didn't care.. I'm marrying Jacob today. I felt the train of my dress glide along the grass and it reminded me to slow down. Without leaving Jacob with my eyes we made it down the aisle and dad put my hand in his.

"Who presents this bride in marriage?" the priest said and my dad looked back at mom who was standing up with the others.

"Me and my wife, her father and mother do," he smiled proudly to the priest and gave me a peck on the cheek before he put my hand in Jacob's. As Jacob helped me up on the little platform he murmured 'Thank you' to my father who nodded and sat down beside mom.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen," the priest began and all I could see was Jacob. "At this time, I'll ask you, Jacob," he held his hand to Jacob "..and you, Renesmee," he held his hand out to me. "..to face each other and take each other's hands," he gestured for us to do so and we did. Jacob squeezed my hands and grinned big. "..Jacob, do you ake Renesmee to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jacob said with a proud smile as he put on my new ring that I still haven't seen. But I couldn't look away from Jacob's eyes.

"Renesmee, do you take Jacob to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest continued and I took a deep breath.

"I do," I smiled and put his ring on.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said and stepped back.

Everything went in slow motion and the music carefully got louder. Jacob leaned down to me and we turned our heads to the side in sync. When our lips meet a rush of warmth went through my body and the music burst out with everyone clapping. His hand gripped one side of my waist as he pulled me closer and I pulled on his tux to get even closer. Our lips felt like they had never meet before. His hand wrapped around mine and secured the grip I had of his tux. I heard some of the pack starting to whistle but I didn't care.. _I had married Jacob._

I pushed myself against him one last time for a more intense kiss right before we let go. Our eyes locked and smiles formed on our lips. The crowd of whisteling, cheering and clapping that I had drowned out finally came to the surface and somewhat shocked me. I blushed a bit and Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer. We both chuckled and I looked up at him. He had that proud smile on his lips that made me feel like a million bucks. I laughed at him and he leaned down to kiss my forehead, which only created more cheering. As I looked out at the cheering crowd I saw everyone I loved, my family, cousins, friends and Lynn up on the stage singing as Kyle played the piano. My parents were holding hands as mom leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder. As we took one step down from the platform Alice came running up with my bouquet and I turned to look at Jacob who was already looking at me. With his hand still on my waist he pulled me into his arms and spun me around as we kissed. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and the bouquet still in hand. As we finished our kiss he took a sniff of the flowers and I laughed. When he let me down we were both laughing and the crowd was going crazy. To join in on Jacob's amazing ability to please a crowd I held my hand up and showed of my ring so everyone laughed. Jake kissed my hand and we walked down the aisle again. But this time together. We were chuckling all the way inside as we took our first step inside the house as husband and wife.

* * *

Did you like the wedding? I hope so! spent alot of time on it :) Please leave comments

And as usual, please be kind and leave some feedback. Love you all! m


	20. Chapter 20 : Spin me around

Jake kissed my hand and we walked down the aisle again. But this time together. We were chuckling all the way inside as we took our first step inside the house as husband and wife.

* * *

When we walked inside the house we could still hear the people cheering and new music began.

Bruno Mars - Marry you, was playing and everyone started to talk. I took one more step forward than Jacob did and I felt his fingers caress my back. When I turned around he was looking at me like he was in pain by his love. He looked so beautiful. We smiled at each other and didn't say a word. Just kissed. Again. As husband and wife. He pressed me closer to him with passion and I gasped against his lips.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and brushed the hair out of my face. I smiled at him and he cupped my face with one hand and gace me a soft kiss.

_CLICK CLICK CLICK_

We turned around and and saw Alice taking pictures. I grabbed his hand and smiled for another picture. His hand tightly grabbed my waist and we chuckled quietly at Alice. When she had gotten a few pictures my parents walked up to us. Jacob hugged my dad and kissed my mothers cheek before I did the same.

"Welcome to the family," mom teased him with a smug smile and he laughed.

"How does it feel to be a Cullen?" dad joked and Jacob straightened out his tux while his arms wrapped around my waist again.

"Feels... good," he smiled and kissed me.

"You looked amazing, Renesmee."

"You really did," mom agreed and I blushed.

"Thank you."

"We are getting the food ready. You two should mingle in the mean time," Rosalie said and ran outside again.

"Great," I smiled and while I said 'I can't wait to meet everyone' Jacob said 'food'. My parents held back laughter and I think Jacob even blushed.

Outside everyone were enjoying themselves and the rows of chairs had been moved. It was now replaced by tables and chairs for people to sit at but there was still room for people to stand and dance. When we walked out on the porch Carlisle took the mic and got everyones attention.

"Oh no," I mumbled to Jacob and he laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, Mr and Mrs Jacob Black!" he said and everybody started to chant 'kiss'. I looked at Jacob and he was grinning.

"Oh shut it," I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him for a kiss. So we gave everyone what they wanted.. and what we wanted. After they had all stopped cheering we walked down hand in hand onto the grass. Right away Lynn ran straight to me.

"LYNN!" I almost yelled happily and she wrapped her arms around me.

"You looked so beautiful," she smiled and let go of me. "You too Jake," she smiled and he nodded.

"Thank you," we both said.

"Congratulations man!" Kyle shook Jacob's hand and put his arm around Lynn.

"Thank you guys so much for everything. The music was perfect!" I smiled and they proudly accepted my compliments. After a while we had to say hello to everyone else. Nahuel, The Denali's, Senna and Zafrina, Benjamin and Tia and everyone else.

"If I could please have everyones attention," Alice said and waved to everyone. "The dinner is going to be served now so please take a seat and then its time for the first dance!"

We walked up on the porch and and a table was standing right in the middle that our family would sit at. On the sides there were two rectangular tables that the rest of our 'family' (meaning vampires) would sit at. It was easier for them to sit high up so the others (meaning humans) wouldn't see that they actually weren't eating.

Like a gentlemen Jacob pulled out my chair.

"Thank you Mr Cullen," I smirked at him and before I sat down he gave me a smack on the rear.

"You are welcome Mrs Black," he grinned and sat down beside me. We both leaned into each others and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled.

When we were done with the first course of food we stood up and waited for Alice to 'present' us and our first dance.

"Ladies and gentlemen once again we have Mr and Mrs Jacob Black!" she said happily and everyone clapped as we walked down hand in hand to the dancing area.

Elvis Presley - Falling in love with you, started playing and he put his hand on my waist to pull me closer. I rested my hand on his shoulder and intertwined our hands as we started dancing. After people stopped clapping they joined us on the dance floor and I projected to Jacob how happy I was.

"You have made me the happiest man alive," he murmured in my ear and looked deep into my eyes.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked and intertwined my hands behind his neck as his hands clasped behind my back. "..just wait till tonight," I gave him a slow and passionate kiss.

"You are killing me," he moaned and I felt him against my stomach. We laughed and he kissed me quickly before he rested his chin on my head.

As I kissed his neck I let out pleased murmurs of how happy I was. Just being with him. But I did know that he would always hope for more..

"Jake," I mumbled and pulled back to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Am I enough?" I blurted out. ".. be honest."

As his face got serious I felt panic in my body. What had I just done? I had forced him into an eternity of not being fulfilled. He let out a laugh and kissed me.

"No, you are not enough. I married you and did all of this," he looked around at the decorations and people "..just for the heck of it."

Maybe it was dumb of me but I really don't know if he was kidding or not. "Oh," I decided to go with.

"Come on, Ness," he chuckled and pulled me closer. "There is NOTHING in this world I love more than you. The moment I saw you I was hooked. You are my best friend, my soulmate, my lover. You are the one," he said and looked deep into my eyes. "..sometimes you're more than enough," he kissed me and smirked. "..maybe even to much."

"Oh really?" I grinned while we laughed.

"Sometimes you acutally are," he smiled and stroked my cheek. "The love I have for you makes my heart hurt. I fell like I can't love you enough. I can never get close enough," he moaned the last part and pulled me closer for a kiss. "I want to see you smile, be happy, with or without me. But the fact that you want to be with me.." he held back tears and I took a deep breath to hold back my own. "..honestly makes me the happiest I have ever been." He held our intertwined hands to his heart.

What could I say? I felt the exact same way. I loved him more than life.

"I love you," I pulled in for a kiss. After our kiss he held my hand up and looked at my rings with a big smile. I finally got a good look at the ring he had picked out. It matched the band of the engagement ring with the tiny clean cut diamonds.

"I love you more Mrs Renesmee Cullen Black," he smiled and kissed my hand.

"Are you upset about the name thing?" I asked.

"Not at all," he smiled. "I could even change my name to Cullen for you," he said and seemed to think through what he just said. "..but please don't make me do that."

"I won't. I promise!" I laughed and he hugged me.

As the Elvis song came to an end he stepped back and took a bow while he kissed my hand.

"Thank you for the dance my lady," he smiled and took yet another step back while I gave him a strange look. He turned around and mom held her hand out. "..yet another pretty lady? My my this day is splendid!" I burst out in laughter as mom rolled her eyes and I knew dad was waiting behind me. When I turned around he held his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?" he gave me his crooked smile and I took his hand.

"Only if you don't say something like that," I scowled and he laughed.

"Please," he smiled and started dancing. "I'm not that much of a dork."

"So how did I look up there?" I asked him as we danced around.

"Beautiful, happy."

"Not pathetic and clumsy?" I chuckled.

"No, you looked like your mom."

"So just clumsy?" I joked as mom danced by and she stuck her tongue out to me while Jacob laughed.

"I could see the love in your eyes. Like I saw the love in your mothers eyes," he glanced over at mom who looked back at him. "..like I see the love in her eyes."

Awkward! Should I just let them have their moment or interrupt?

"Thank you for everything dad," I rested my head on his chest.

"Anything for you my darling," he smiled and spun me around so quickly that everything became a blurr. I ended up in moms arms and she laughed as she started to lead.

"So has your day been?" she smiled.

"Nothing special," I looked over at Jacob who was dancing with Alice. She was scolding him for not dancing right and he laughed "...married the love of my life. No big deal."

"You looked beautiful up there," mom interrupted my gaze and I focused on her.

"Thank you," I blushed. "Dad said I looked like you."

"Really?" she looked surprised. "Well I guess I get it.. I saw true love in your eyes," she rubbed my cheek and leaned to my ear for the last words. "..but my groom was hotter," she smirked and spun me around into Emmett's arms. I slightly stumbled and he held back a laugh.

"So tonight is the big night huh?" he teased.

I gasped and put my chin up. "I never!" I joked back with a smug voice.

"You have probably already heard this today but you do look beautiful Nessie," he smiled and I think he would cry if he could.

"Thank you," I said and stroked his cheek. "You look very handsome yourseld," I smiled and he nodded.

"I know," he grinned. "But you know what surprised me?"

"Oh no, here it comes," I said and braced myself into his arm for the next teasing thing he would say.

"You are not at all as clumsy as your mother," he said surprised like he was offended that I would ever think he would say something mean. As he said it mom and Jasper danced by and she hit Emmett in the back while he laughed.

"Well thank you," I nodded. "I have to admit I was scared that I would trip."

"I thought you would!" he chuckled but then got serious again. "But even if you did I would have caught you," he murmured and hugged me tighter.

"I love you Emmett," I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"Love you to little girl," he kissed me on the forehead and spun mr over to Jasper.

"Finally relazing," he chuckled and started to lead.

"You must have hated me before the wedding," I playfully hit his chest.

"I could never hate or even be mat at you, Renesmee. You must know that. You are the cutest little... girl on this earth," he winked and pronounced girl in a strange way. I knew he couldn't say half mortal half immortal but did he have to make it sound like I was something strange or not really a girl!

"Yeah, I've heard that a couple of times," I giggled. "But that isn't fair."

"How so?" he asked and raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"How many of me are there?" I whispered with a smile.

"Wouldn't matter if there was a million. You would be a diamond amongst rocks anytime," he said and spun me around to Alice.

"You did great," she smiled proudly.

"YOU did great! All of this is amazing. I love it."

"Well thank you. Now you have to change into the other dress before you go to the airport. It's still a surprise where you are going but you will love it!"

"Bet I will," I smiled.

"Well," she stepped back. "Thank you for the dance."

"But we danced for like two seconds," I pouted to her.

"I have other things to do!" she winked and spun me around to Rosalie.

"Hello my beautiful little bride," Rose smiled and straightened out my dress before we started to dance. Rosalie was always the once I could talk to about EVERYTHING. I could talk about everything with everyone in my family but it felt better to talk to Rosalie about.. private stuff.

"Thank you Rose," I smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm kind of nervous about tonight."

"Oh sweetheart, it will be great. You don't have to do anything either," she said.

"I want to but I mean its the first time as husband and wife," I blushed. "Kind of a big deal."

"Come on Renesmee. Haven't you seen how everyone drool's over you? And you are only half immortal," she winked at me before she spun me over to Carlisle.

"Hello, Renesmee. You look beautiful tonight," he said and I bowed as he did before we started to dance. "I'm a proud grandfather."

"Thank you grandpa," I gave him a peck on the cheek. "..and thank you for being the best grandpa in the world."

"Well I have a great family," he stroked my cheek. "..I can't take all the credit."

"Really? I think you should," I said and we laughed.

"Take care of this beautiful young lady for me," Carlisle said to Esme and I took her hand as we started to dance.

"My little granddaughter," she smiled.

"My beautiful nana," I smiled back. "..and thank you for everything. It's amazing."

"Really? You think so? I think the decorations are a bit of.. Maybe I should.."

"They are perfect," I interrupted her. "..now wish me luck," she looked a bit confused and I looked behind her. "I have to dance with Charlie."

I heard Esmee laugh as I walked over to him. It looked like he had tears in his eyes. He held his hand out and I took it. Oh crap! Now I have to lead.

"Hello, Renesmee."

"Grandpa," I smiled and he helped me lead. PHEW!

"You are probably tired of hearing this but you look beautiful."

"I look like mom I guess," I blushed.

"You do," he smiled proudly. "..now tell me. Are you happy?"

"Never been so happy," I nodded and he smiled.

"That's the most important thing. Jake is a good guy.. and I know he will take care of you. "..and if he dosen't I'll take care of him!" he winked and I chuckled.

"Best grandfather every," I chuckled and hugged him.

He took a deep breath and seemed a bit uncomfortable by something. "..You are the best granddaughter every."

"I'm the only one," I said quietly. God I wish I could tell him. I'M YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER BY BLOOD! NOT JUST SOME NIECE!

"Dosen't matter," he said and I saw tears in his eyes. "..You are the most special thing on this earth."

"Thank you," I mumbled and he didn't seem finished.

"Dosen't matter if its by blood or not. You are my granddaughter," he said and we stopped dancing. "..now I'm not gonna steal you any longer," he held his hands up and nodded good bye. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and spun us around. I was complete.

* * *

So i really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I havnt had much time to upload but i made sure i would do it today so i hope it isnt awful. Please leave a comment or review. Its what keeps me going with this ^^


	21. Chapter 21 : Ditto

As Jacob wrapped his arms around me and we started to dance I felt him rub up against me.

"I missed you," he mumbled and kissed me.

"I missed you more," I moaned as I felt his length against me.

"Ready for tonight?" he chuckled and pressed himself against me harder.

"I have been ready for a month now," I grinned and kissed him. He leaned in and had a look on his face. Like he was in pain of not having me right now. Just how I felt. As his lips pressed against mine again I slipped and he caught me just in time for no one to notice.

"Thank you," I whispered and he laughed when we started to dance again.

"Any time," he smirked.

We danced to one more song (Daniel Tashian and Mindy Smith - Taking you with me) and then it was time for dessert... and during the dessert it was time for the speeches... HELP!

"Now we will hear a speech from the bride and groom," Alice said with a shipper voice and held her hand out to were we were sitting. I bit my lip and stood up as Alice gave me the microphone. With as graceful movements as I could do I turned to Jacob and placed my hands on his shoulder to show him everything as I said it. He needed to feel my love.

"Jacob.. I will never forget the first time you said you loved me. Or the night we shared our first kiss. That night and those feelings are permanently fused in my heart. You are the one for me." I uttered the words in a way that made them feel like it was the first time I had ever really realized it for some reason. "I can honestly say, without a doubt, that there is no greater love than ours. As long as I'm with you I know I will be okay. I know I will never have my heart broken. With you I will always be secure and complete. Like the promises you made on the beach that night.. I just have a couple of my own." I smiled as he kissed my hand. "I vow to help you love life, to give you the support and tenderness that love demands. When words have to be spoken I will be there to help you and when there has to be silent I will share it with you. I promise to love you fiercely in all your forms." I smirked as he chuckled at my choice of words. "And I know that I can do this as long as I live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home." I finished. As I finally exhaled I realized I had been crying and quickly wiped the tears away.

Jake stood up and wiped my tears away before he kissed me. Everyone applauded and I leaned in to whisper one last thing to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he said with a smile and I gave him the microphone before I sat down. I felt a bit ashamed of the speech. It was in no way how I wanted it to be but I just couldn't focus.

Jacob stood up and I gave him the mic. "Renesmee.. You kind of stole half of my speech." He smiled and everyone laughed. "But all I have to say is.. DITTO" he sat down again and stood up as everyone laughed. "No but... Finding the right woman hasen't been easy.." he smirked and I heard my mom laugh from behind me. "But I am happy to have finally have found that special lady." he said and squeezed my hand. "Love is nothing I speak of easily and especially not in front of an audience." he smiled and pulled me up and wrapped an arm around me. "But when it comes to you I want to shout it from the roof tops." he smirked and everyone clapped. I think I heard some people whistle. "You are the one for me. I promise you that I will keep every promise I have made to you and I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and safe. Today, tomorrow and for the rest of my life. I have loved you since the first moment I saw you but I never in a million years imagined you would feel the same way. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever meet. Inside and out. I will always adore you." He smiled and took one step away from me, my hand still in his as he looked out at the audience real quick and then back at me. "Loving you is the easy part... putting it into words on the other hand.." he chuckled. "I don't think I will ever be able to explain it to you but I will continue to try for the rest of OUR lives. Because there are a few moments in life that stick with you forever.. If you are lucky you get a couple of them and the thing is.. every second I spend with you is one of those moments. Every second I spend with you in my life is paradise.. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you," he chuckled and put the mic on the table and pulled me closer once again. Everyone clapped but all the noise drowned out as his face turned from that playful smile into that serious and loving one that I had only seen a rare amount of times. He slowly wrapped his hand around my face and pushed his lips against mine. I let my hands caress his shoulders and neck as I showed him everything I wanted. Him. Tonight.

"Your dad," he whispered and we laughed. I placed our foreheads together and he put his hands on my hips. Finally I came back to reality and people had started to stop clapping. We quickly turned to the audience as people took pictures. I placed my hand on his chest as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I murmured.

"Like I love you," he whispered back and placed a feather light kiss on my lips again.

The rest of the night people did pretty much what ever they wanted to. Which made me and Jake happy. Nothing forced. Alice gave me a look and I walked up to her.

"What?"

"The other dress.. You should wear it for the second dance," she whispered and I still didn't get it. "Jacob's mothers dress!" she hissed quietly and rolled her eyes.

"Thank god you reminded me!" I took her hand and we ran upstairs. "Help me get out of this." She pulled me out of the dress and got the other one on.

"Does it look good?" I hesitated as I took out the hair pin and let down my hair. I mean I loved the dress and I thought it looked good but it felt so nerve wracking. Could I live up to Jacobs mothers beauty? The lightly faded white lace dress fit my body perfectly and highlighted my body in a sexy but subtle way.

"You look PERFECT!" she smiled and led me downstairs. We stopped at the door.

"Can you get Jake on the dance floor before I go out there?" I asked and she nodded before she ran out. I waited a minute and she was back in.

"He is waiting on the dance floor for you," She held her hand out and led me down the stairs. I looked down the whole time before I knew Jake could see me through the crowd. I looked up and saw his face. He saw him hold back tears as held his hand out. I let go of Alice and walked to him slowly and put my hand in his. He pulled me closer than before and whispered in my ear.

"You look so beautiful.. I don't know what more to say."

I rubbed a tear away from his cheek before anyone could see it. "I love you." I kissed him quickly and he hugged me even tighter.

"She would love you.."

"I would love her."

"I thought she looked beautiful in this dress but you sure wear it good." he lightly teased to ease the tension and smiled. I blushed and nuzzled my face into his neck with a kiss.

"Thank you." I whispered. Because I really appriciated his words. I had been so nervous of how he thought I looked in his mother's dress and this just washed all of the hesitations of me.

We danced and spoke in whispers the whole time and everyone joined us after a while. Our murmurs were filled with 'I love you's' and how much we enjoyed just being close to each other.

"Renesmee," my mom said over my shoulder. I turned around and she had her hand out. "You have to change for the flight."

"Oh of course. See you soon babe," I gave him a quick kiss and went of with my mother.

"Enjoying the night so far?"

"Loving it. Having everybody here just feels amazing."

"Everything is packed downstairs so you just have to change into other clothes. I put them on the bed." She opened the door and let me walk in. On the bed a short and cute dress. It was strapless and the chest part was beige while the skirt was a faded blue color that ended right above my knees. Next to it was a pair of nude pumps. As I took a deep breath and felt the anticipation for tonight rise. When I put everything on and got ready Alice was waiting for me outside my room and held her hand out to me. I grabbed her hand as she helped me downstairs where Jake was standing in a beautiful light grey button up shirt and some black pants. As I let my eyes run up and down his body it stopped at his waist. But not for the reason it usually did. He was wearing a big silver watch. I walked up to him and picked up his hand.

"Your dad gave it to me," he smiled.

"My dad gave you this?" I inspected it some more. "Isn't this one of his favorites?"

"Yeah.. Does it look good on?" he made a silly pose and I giggled at him.

"Perfect," I nodded and took his hand. "Ready to walk out?"

"Im always ready Mrs Cullen Black," he said as Alice opened the door for us.

Everyone was standing outside and they threw rice on us. When we came to the end of the crowd a beautiful black car was waiting for us and so was our family. I walked up to my parents with Jake behind me. I gave them both a big hug and felt the tears coming.

"I'm gonna miss you two so much," I whispered with their arms around me. "So much.."

"We are going to miss you even more Renesmeee," my dad stroked my cheek.

"Promise to call when you can and be safe," my mom straightened out my dress and fixed my hair. "...and enjoy yourself I guess.." she smiled.

"I promise mom," I gave them one last hug and went to the car with Jake. As we walked to the car Jacob's dad was standing with Charlie next to it, ready to give us both a quick good bye.

"Renesmee," he smiled and took my hand and I went in for a hug. "You looked beautiful in her dress." he whispered and it warmed my heart. "..Jacob is a lucky man." he said loudly and I blushed as Jacob laughed and pulled me closer.

"The luckiest guy alive!" he chuckled with triumph and let out a big smile to me. "Take care of yourself old man," Jacob smiled to Billy and hugged him.

"Take care of mom," I giggled to Charlie and hugged him. "..I'm pretty sure she is going to have a melt down without me here." I whispered to Charlie but looked at mom since I knew she could still hear me. Her face twisted in sadness and a bit of a laugh as she heard it and dad wrapped her arms around her with a chuckle.

"I'll try." he smiled and took a look at me. ".. You have grown into a beautiful woman Renesmee." he said and I blushed. "Now take care of her Jacob!" he said sternly.

"I will protect her with my life. From all the awful five star hotels and fancy dinners. But she will always be a little wild one I assure you." he laughed and placed a peck on my cheek. "Shall we go?" Jacob smiled and of course he opened the door for me.

"See. He is taking good care of me already," I smiled and my dad knew that it was secretly for him and mom. Jacob quickly ran around the car and got in the driver seat.

"Are you ready, princess?" he smiled and took my hand.

"I'm ready you big dog," I teased him back and we started driving as we both laughed and waved to everyone. It was with both sadness and anticipation we drove further and further away. Being away from my family wasn't easy but at least I had one part of my family with me.. Jacob.

I honestly just couldn't wait to get to our room...

"Neither can I," he smiled and held my hand up.

I don't know for how long we drove. Not that long. We arrived at an airport where Jake talked to everyone and got it all done. We got our own private jet. Which I enjoyed but Jake enjoyed it even more.

"How cool is this?" he laughed and inspected the plane. I just carefully sat down in my seat and enjoyed watching him run around like a little kid.

The pilot came out and gave us instruction about what to do if and all the if's that could happen. Which didn't make me more at ease but what to do.

"Come here," Jake took my hand and led me to the back of the plane where there was a little room. Inside a bed. I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"In case we get tired," he smiled at me.

"Oh yeah.. not for anything else," I giggled and walked to the bed. I laid down on it and looked at him.

"Nothing else," he walked over and laid on top of me. We kissed for I don't know how long. It was all we could do.

"When will we arrive?" I mumbled as I gasped for air.

"I don't know.." he moaned into my neck and kissed it. "Not soon enough.." I felt his hands caress the side of my breast. Then further down. Then my thigh. Then the inside. I closed my eyes and felt him find the right spot like he always did. I grabbed his face and tasted his lips. Nothing tasted as sweet as he did.

"I don't know about that.." he whispered. I gotta stop projecting to him by accident. Damn. He let his fingers slide down my back with my zipper following and got the dress of me.

He chuckled and kissed my chest as I buried my face in my hands. They slowly fell down as I got more excited. He kissed my neck again. Then my chest. Then my stomach. Then I had to dig my finger into the sheets. I let out a loud moan and I put my legs over his shoulders. I felt him do what he knew I love. I arched my back as his fingers went deep inside me while he licked me. I looked up at the sealing and felt my body get warmer. My gasps for air came closer.

"Jake… I'm.." I whispered and he stopped. I leaned up on my elbows. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I love to tease you.." he crawled up over me with a smile.

"Oh you do..?" I pushed him over and smiled as my lips went from his mouth down to his pants. He let out a muffled laugh.

"Oh how the tables have turned.." he chuckled.

I kissed him through his pants and let my hands caress his chest. I slowly pulled down his pants and boxers and put my hands around him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. I let my tongue slide from his shaft to the tip and I felt him shiver when I put him in my mouth and worked my way up and down. I felt him grow even more. He brushed my hair away and held it in a ponytail and looked at me sucking. He moaned and pushed deeper into my throat. He let go and held his hands under his head and moaned louder.

"God.." he moaned and I knew he was close so I pulled away and smiled at him. He gasped for air and chuckled. He pulled me into him and put his hands on my back, sliding them up and down. I kissed him and let my tongue slip into his mouth. He rolled over so he was on top and slid inside me with a moan. I was about to go crazy. I didn't want to wait any longer, so when he pushed deep into me I felt my body relax. I dug my fingers into his back and felt his warm breath on my neck. Having waited for a month didn't make us just as crazy as we usually were and being in one position was more than enough and we stayed like that for a very very long time. Every touch was like an orgasm. I put my hand on his cheek and let my thumb caress his lips. I bit my lip and let my head roll back.

"Jacob.." my hands slammed down on the bed and I grabbed the sheets and heard them rip. I looked up at him with almost foggy vision.

I let out a loud long scream. He slowed down when I got quiet and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He stopped and kissed my forehead, nose and then lips.

"Why did you stop? Aren't you gonna finish?" I whispered and kissed his neck.

"I already did.." he smiled.

"When?"

"When you did.." he kept lightly gasping for air.

"Guess I was distracted by something.." I giggled and kissed him. He stayed inside me and we just held and kissed for a couple of minutes.

"Damn.." He buried his face in my chest. "I forgot the protection.." he mumbled. Did he seriously mean we wouldn't be doing anything on our honeymoon now?

"So.. we wont.. on our honeymoon?"

He chuckled. "I forgot them in the bag. For now. Don't worry. Nothing could stop me when its our honeymoon."

"Thank god. I thought you were about to ruin everything!" I teased and messed up his hair.

"Hey! Watch my beautiful hair.." he joked. "Your dad helped me." He smiled with pride.

"You two are really.. getting along now."

"As much as we can.." he kissed me. "For you." He smiled. He rolled over and put me in his arms.

"I love you Jacob.." I whispered and kissed his chest. "You have made me so happy."

"Ditto.." he teased and we fell asleep.

* * *

/I couldnt really decide if there was gonna be a beautiful "love makin" time when they got to their destination but i thought that would be kinda a rip of from Breaking Dawn so.. Hope this was okay! :)

And just a quick thing i wanna say that i have been thinking about and getting comments about. This whole thing with the requests and stuff. I will take requests and consider them beacuse of course i want you to enjoy it but if i dont take a request then please dont leave a bad review. I mean it is my fanfiction. I want to do it so everyone is pleased but I cant really write something im not happy with at all. I really mean this in the nicest way possible. And i am thanful for everyone who reads and leaves reviews i really am. And im so thankful for the help i get to decide. If you want me to maybe get a blog for this so it can be discussed then i will :)

Hope you enjoyed!

Lots of love, m


	22. Chapter 22 : Dom de Deus

I was woken up by the plane landing and groaned when the sun shined through the window.

"Jacob?" I mumbled and shook him. "..Jacob wake up. We are here."

"We are?" he mumbled and sat up as I got out of the bed.

"Yeah, get dressed," I threw his clothes on him as I got my own on. He got out and put his on before we walked out hand in hand. A beautiful brown haired flight attendant was standing with a tray that had a card on it. She smiled at us and lit up when she saw Jacob.

"Welcome to your destination Mr and Mrs Black," she held the tray up to me.

I reached over and opened it.

_Dearest Renesmee._

_You and Jacob should now have arrived at your destination and are going to go to your new house. It's at a private island me and your mother bought for you when you were little. For a special time. And what time would be better. Me and your mother went to an island Carlisle bought for Esmee. It was called Isle Esmee. And your island we named Dom De Deus._

_On our honeymoon we received a great gift. You. And I will never be able to thank you enough._

_I hope you enjoy me and your mothers gift to you both._

_Love mom and dad._

I looked at Jake and smiled. "Dom de deus?"

"Gift of God," he whispered and we walked out. The hot sun hit me right away and I could feel my skin get that half vampire shine that just made my skin glow. He held my hand and led me down the long stairs from the plane.

"Don't fall," he teased and picked me up the last few steps and put me down.

"Where are we?"

"Brazil." He smiled and took my hand as we walked to our car that was parked right next to the airplane. We sat down in the car and as we drove away he held his arms around me and we looked the beautiful surroundings. We drove for quite a while but then we arrived in a town and walked along the beach hand in hand.

"Will someone take care of our luggage?" I asked

"Yes. Stop worrying Renesmee. Everything will be fine." He chuckled.

"Sorry," I giggled.

"And here we are.." he smiled and lifted me up on the sidewalk and we walked to the dock full of boats.

"Are we going to have a honeymoon on a boat?" I teased him.

"Ha ha. No. We are going to our island." He lifted me onto a boat and we drove of. After a while I started to see some small islands. I couldn't see details on them. Just green trees and a beach all along it.

"Where is our island?"

"Your island you mean," he smiled and I nodded. "It's over there" he pointed towards the one closest to us.

"Drive faster!" I demanded and he laughed. When we arrived to the island Jacob didn't have time to lift me out. I jumped out and ran a small way in the water and up to the beach. I could hear him laugh behind me. The sand was so smooth and the water was clear and warm. I turned around and looked at him lifting the bags onto the beach.

"Come on!" I shouted to him with a smile. He ran over to me and scooped me up in his arms as I squealed in surprise.

"I can walk myself you know," I murmured into his neck.

"No you can't. You have had a very rough day," he said.

"Oh yeah.. it was terrible!" I dramatically sniffled and we laughed. "..it was wonderful Jacob," he stopped real quick to kiss me and I quickly got impatient. "Now carry me to my house!"

"Okay, my lady," he laughed and kept walking us over to the house. It was so beautiful. Light colors that created a calm harmony with the green around the house. It somehow felt a bit like home already. He opened the door without putting me down and the cold floor felt great against my warm feet.

"This really is a dom de deus," I whispered and looked around.

"It really is," he whispered back and kissed my neck from behind.

I smiled to myself when that warm wave rushed through my body. In vampire speed I turned around and looked at him. I felt more like a woman for some reason.. married. The confident rushed over me and I gave him a look I could see reflect in his dark eyes. I could almost see how much I wanted him in the reflection.. there was no need to project it to him. I once again in vampire speed threw myself in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He slightly lifted me up higher to deepen our kiss.

"Take me to the bedroom," I moaned against his lips.

He kissed my neck and I his as he got us to the bedroom. Our surroundings were the last thing on my mind right now but I still stole a glance at the room. I just saw a big bed and the walls to the sides were just big glass doors. He ripped my dress off and I heard the buttons create small cracks in the window. He laid us down on the bed and we kissed for a while. Softly. As I laid exposed on the bed he let his fingers caress my body and I trembled under his touch. Even though we it wasn't that long ago that we had sex this somehow felt a bit diffrent. Last time was lust and now it was tender love.. and a little bit of lust of course. He teased me by almost tickeling my skin, from my chest and down to my sensetive nub. Good thing I didn't wear panties, I thought to myself as I arched my back in pleasure and he kissed my chest. Every place he touched left a warm feeling. Like a reminder of what he had done it tingled and excited me. Like a burn mark without pain. Just warmth and passion. When I let my fingers start to carefully unbutton his pants he pulled away.

"Wait," he panted quietly and crawled out of bed. "..one second," he ran out of the room and I could heard him fumble around in a bag outside. A few second later he came back with his shirt unbuttoned and he threw it on the ground before he pulled down his pants and got in the bed beside me. "...sorry," he smiled and started to kiss me again. We quickly got back in the moment. I knew he just didn't want me to get sick again. I wrapped my legs around him as he laid back on top of me and I helped him get the condom on.

"I love you," he whispered as he pushed into me.

I let out a whimpering moan and whispered it back to him. He went slowly in and out as he caressed my body. Making sure my whole body was being satisfied. I let my hands stroke his lower back and push him in more and more. We held each other close and enjoyed as much as we could for a long time. I felt my toes curl up and whispered to him how close I was. He lifted me up on his lap as he sat up and moved me up and down. Somehow he went even deeper in me. I felt my back arch in ecstasy and I let my head hang back as he kissed my chest and pulled me down hard. I let out a big moan through my teeth and then I went silent and held my breath. I hadn't felt this way before. My whole body tremble and almost like a shock went through the bones of my body. My lips trembled and I bit them before I breathed out and moaned one last time. I let my body relax and leaned forward again and kissed him. I put my forehead against his and we looked into each others eyes and I felt his hot breath swirl around me as he moved me to his orgasm. When he came he pushed our foreheads closer by holding his hand behind my head and pushed me down one last time. He lifted me up and laid me down on the bed. He took of the condom and threw it in the trash can next to the bed and laid on top of me and kissed me. I felt our hot sweaty bodies against each other and I kissed his hands as he brought them up to my face.

"Let's go swimming," I mumbled into his shoulder and nibbled on him.

"First in wins!" he shouted as he jumped of the bed and ran. I stayed on the bed for a few seconds and watched him run in the sunlight. I smiled and jumped out of the bed to run after him. I tried to run and tackle him but just as I was about to put my arms around him he ducked and kept running laughing. I rolled on the ground and jumped back up in the same move. I put in vampire speed and just as he was about to hit the water I stood in front of him and gloated "I win.." and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He kissed me back and threw me into the water.

I sat up and peeked out through my now wet hair and he held back a laugh. "You sore loser.." I giggled. He helped me up and pushed the hair away.

"Sorry," he laughed. "You look cute though," he kissed my cheek and I climbed up on him and pushed us down. Under the water he tried to keep me down and caress my rear. I pinched his arm and he let go. When we got up we were both laughing and he got me in a grip and put me down on his lap. He held my hands in a death grip so I couldn't keep pinching him.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!" I laughed.

"What are you gonna do now?" he taunted me and I laughed. "..you seem to be stuck."

"I just want you," I said innocently and grinded myself against his lap. "..please."

"You want what?" he moaned and he started to let go. I lightly rolled my wrists so I could get out and leaned closer to his lips. "..tell me."

"I want," I began and brushed my lips across his, then at his earlobe, "..your big.." I kissed his neck and went over to the other ear where I nibbled his earlobe. "..rock hard..." he moaned as he grew under me and I grinded in a more teasing way against him. "..long, thick..." I was almost out of his grip. A moan in his ear will make him drop me. "..cock," I moaned in his ear and he clasped onto my hips instead.

"Thought you could get away?" he grinned and I laughed.

"I did," I chuckled and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You can never get away from me," he smirked.

"I would never want to either!" I insisted and he chuckled.

"Never? Maybe we should get married then, make it official!"

"You are such a dork," I chuckled at his bad joke and kissed him. "..my dork."

"Now I only have one question," he smirked and pulled me closer to him. "..do you still want my 'long, thick, rock hard cock'?"

I blushed at what I had said and he laughed. "You forgot big!" I added and he laughed again.

"Didn't think I had to mention it," he grinned and pressed his length against me. "Now do you want it or not?"

"Maybe," I blushed and we laughed.

We spent hours out on the beach, acting like kids and playing in the water. All the day until night came when the sun had gone down and laid there to watch the stars.

"I haven't watched the stars like this in years," Jacob mumbled as I laid on his arm with the sand under us.

"No? Mom and I used to do it all the time. When was the last time you did it?"

"The night my mom died," he mumbled and my heart stopped.

A little 'Oh' slipped my lips.

"Yeah, it was winter."

"You don't have to talk about it Jacob," I began.

"I want to," he interrupted me and smiled down at me. "..we were at a Christmas party. Most of the adults were having fun, drinking and stuff but my mom noticed that I was bored.. So she took me out to the porch where we sat down in a big chair, all covered in blankets and watched the stars. She told me about some of the family legends."

"Sounds nice," I mumbled and looked at him smiling.

"It was, we were all going to sleep over there." he chuckled at the memory. ".. but mom decided to get the gifts that dad had forgotten."

"..and?" I whispered.

"...she never made it back," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob."

"It's fine," he assured me and pulled me closer. "..as long as I have you."

"You always have me," I whispered before we fell asleep in the moonlight on the beach.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to start uploading constantly again. But now around christmas and new years it will be hard. But i do promise to try! :)


	23. Chapter 23 : Bed of grass

I woke up when the sun started to rise, still in Jacob's arms. His sleepy murmurs made me smile as I looked up at him. With his warm arms around me I admired his beauty. The light hit him so perfectly. Every feature on his face was highlighted and shined brighter than ever. His beauty truly blinded me. It was not yet sunlight but still not moonlight. I made my way up to his lips and gently kissed them. He woke up with a surprise and snorted. I proudly smiled and leaned my chin on his chest.

"Good morning husband," I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Good morning wife," he grinned and hugged me tighter as I nibbled on his lower lip.

"I'm going to go inside and clean up a bit," I murmured. "..I have sand EVERYWHERE."

"Sorry," he grinned and passionately kissed me.

"You are worth it," I whispered against his lips and kissed him again. "..see you later handsome."

"I'll be right in," he smirked and I stood up. He held my hands and as I walked away they parted. It was almost an electric feeling as our fingertips stroked each others one last time.

I skipped inside to the bedroom and realized I didn't know WHERE the bathroom was! When I looked around two big white double doors were to my right and I slowly opened them. A big elegant bathroom was uncovered.

"Wow," I breathed and walked inside. The smooth tile floor felt cold under my feet as I looked around. This place has everything! By looking through a few cabinets and drawers I found makeup, tampons, books, razors, underwear, bikinis and my favorite perfume. I brushed the sand of me and walked over to the shower. The water rushed down right away and I let it soak me completely. As I rubbed my body to get used to the water a very familiar sensation came over me. To my own surprise I started to almost caress myself instead. Every inch of my body where Jacob had spent that pleasing time at. It was like his touch was permanently burned on my skin. The heat rushed to every spot I stroked. I almost felt light headed when the vivid memory of Jacob's embrace wrapped around me.

"Enjoying yourself?" his voice now murmured in my ear and I squeaked in surprise. He chuckled at my reaction and I blushed. I can't believe he saw me do that...

"I was just.. uh," I mumbled and kept facing the wall so I wouldn't have to see him. "..I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he chuckled and pushed me up against the cold tile wall. I gasped as it teased my nipples. His hands slid up the sides of my body and he clasped his hands around mine. He brought them up over my head and pressed them against the wall. I held them there as his hands caressed me down my body. I whimpered and he nibbled on my shoulder. As he kissed me he started to rub my back with soap.

"Mhmm," I moaned. "..that feels nice."

"It does," he chuckled when he started to massage my breasts. I smirked and turned around to him. As I leaned up against the wall I caressed his abs.

"You are so hot," he almost growled and massaged my rear. I slowly put him in my hand and he closed his eyes in pleasure. "...that does feel good."

I grinned with confidence as his eyes were closed. He leaned against the wall behind me with his hands pressed up against it. The water created a new and very pleasing side of the already pleasing activity. I didn't stop until he came, which didn't take long. When we were done he almost seemed surprised over the pleasure and I think my head grew bigger. The confidence was starting to get to me..

When my stomach growled Jacob insisted that he would make breakfast as I finished my shower. I happily went back to my shower and heard Jacob fumble around in the kitchen. Some pots and pans hit the floor and he cursed loudly. I couldn't help myself but laugh when I imagined his almost desperate expression. Food and Jacob went along like bread and butter but sometimes it was just a mess..

As I looked out of the big window while I was showering I really took in the scenery. The sun created a beautiful reflection, colors mixed with yellow and orange as the it started to come up. Morning was embarking on the beach and the sand almost sparkled. The palm trees even dipped down in the water on some places.. it was perfect here.

The smell of bacon and sounds of plates being put down on the table brought me back to reality. I turned the shower of and my feet pattered as I snuck over to the towel Jacob had left out for me. When I walked out Jacob had put the food out and was pouring us something to drink. At this point I was kind of sick of bacon but we were far to hungry to make something else. And we couldn't live of each other the whole honeymoon.. even though that seemed very tempting.

"It's so beautiful here," I smiled and sat down. Jacob kissed me on the head before he sat down beside me.

"Not as beautiful as you are tho," he smiled softly. God I love that smile.. It was so pure and a rare sight. I almost never saw him like that.. vulnerable.

"Always charming," I grinned and kissed him before I took a bite. I gushed him with compliments and he happily took them. Maybe it was just because I was so hungry but the food tasted oddly delicious.

"You are not feeling sick are you? I mean we forgot protection on the plane."

I shook my head and took another bite. "No. I just feel happy."

The breakfast went by fast after that. It seemed like he was still worried if I was lying. I didn't want to think about getting sick and all the baby issues.. Instead I walked into the bedroom while he finished up the dishes and called mom.

"Renesmee?" my mom almost gasped.

"I'm alive!" I joked and she forced a chuckle as dad laughed in the background.

"How are you? Is everything okay? Do you like the island?" she blurted out.

"I'm great, everything is great and I love it!" I chuckled. "..right when we came inside I told Jacob that this really is a gift of God."

"We are happy you like it," dad said.

"I'm on speakers?" I said in a low voice.

"Well.. yeah," mom mumbled. "..sorry I didn't tell you."

"Warn me next time," I muttered in emberassment over the though of dad hearing me say something... private.

"May I ask what you have done so far?" mom chuckled.

"With the speakers on?" I joked nervously. "..no but we have just been enjoying ourselves. We took a dip in the water. It's amazing!"

"We know," my mom giggled and they quietly laughed. I heard them kiss.

"I miss you guys already," I mumbled and felt the tears gush over me.

"We miss you to," my dad mumbled.

"Hey is there anything to drink on this island?" I said to distract myself. The pain from the big piece that was missing of my heart hurt to much.

"Lots and lots," dad chuckled.

"Great!" I breathed.

"Renesmee?" I heard Jacob say from the kitchen.

"I have to go you guys, but I will call as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you more," my dad said.

"Have fun!" mom teased and I hung up with a blushing smile. When I hung up Jacob came into the room.

"So what should we do today?" he smiled and sat down next to me on the bed. "..hike, swim, cuddle?" he nibbled on my shoulder and kissed my neck. "..or something else?"

"Again? All day?" I grinned back to him. He raised his eyebrows in a challanging way and I accepted it. We passionately threw our arms around each other and made love the whole morning.

"Well thats one way to spend a morning," I panted and cuddled up next to him.

"A very good one but I think I need to rest," he panted with me.

"To bad," I grinned and rolled up on him.

"Or not," he smirked and pulled me down for a kiss. I will probably never tire of him.. A few hours later we finally got out of bed (which was a big step for us, lets face it.) and decided to go for a hike.. and hunt! Jacob ran into the kitchen as I went to the bathroom. When I walked out into the kitchen I found him sitting naked on a chair eating the rest of his food.

"You look so cute," I laughed.

"Get dressed or we will never get out of here!" he laughed and I ran into the bedroom to do so. I threw on some clothes and walked back out into the kitchen.

"Let's do this!" he shouted with excitement and his hands in the air.

"Calm down boy," I mumbled with a smile as we walked out into the jungle. The bright and vivid colors almost hit me like I had never seen anything like it. We walked around for a while and started to hear a waterfall. I looked at him and before he could, I ran. The bushes in my way ended up being trampled to the ground as I was to excited to see the waterfalls to actually walk around them.. plus I had to get there before Jacob. And I did..

"Wow," he gasped when he caught up to me. The waterfallS were huge. Yeah, waterfallS. Plural. At some places it went like stairs and some went straight down. At some parts of the cliffs there were little almost island looking parts of grass and trees.

I started climbing down on the cliffs and Jacob was right behind me. And we weren't just climbing our way to the top of any waterfall.. I made sure it was one that went straight down so Jacob couldn't give me any crap about getting hurt. It simply went straight down.

"Look at this!" I gasped when we finally made it up. He ran to my side and almost held me back.

"I can appriciate it from afar," he said nervously and I scoffed.

"Let's cliff dive!"

"Are you crazy! You could get hurt!" he said anyway and pulled me back.

"Please," I rolled my eyes. "..I have vampire skin. Human insides."

"I know but lets not push it," he almost pleaded.

"My skin is nearly impossible to even scratch. Much less to penetrate or hurt."

"Fine," he finally agreed and I started to strip out of my clothes and ran to the edge. He quickly followed and stood beside me.

"Ready?" I smiled and took his hand.

"Ready," he nodded.

We took a leap forward and screamed as we fell down. Before we hit the water we took deep breaths. It was clear like the water you pour in a glass straight from the faucet and warm like a bubble bath. And no matter how much one could weight, the water was so deep it was almost impossible to get hurt. The power of the water pulled me down a bit but I easily came to the surface and looked for Jacob.

"Jacob?" I looked around as the waves kept hitting me. "JACOB!" I shouted and felt him under me. He pushed me up and almost threw me down in the water again. I quickly got up to the surface and saw him laughing.

"You scared me!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" he grinned and pulled me closer. "..like that would kill me."

"Don't even say that!" I almost scolded him as we made out way to dry land again. As we got up on land I felt it.. It swirled around me graciously and at the same time it hit me like a ton of bricks. I ran away and could hear Jacob yell my name but it didn't stop me. My hand clasped around the trees as I flung myself around and threw myself down on my prey. I sunk my teeth into its neck and drained it quickly. I hadn't even realized how thirsty I was. When I was done I stood up with a big inhale and saw Jacob grinning at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled and wiped my mouth with my arm.

"It's okay," he smiled and held his hand up. I took it and he pulled me to him. "Still thirsty?"

"Nope, I'm full." We started walking to the house again when we realized.. we had forgotten our clothes on the cliff. All we had on were our underwear that were soaking wet. Jacob offered to get them and I decided to rest while he did so. The grass was soft as I laid down and hummed a song while my fingers danced in the grass. The smell of the earth and water was so soothing. I was full and satisfied when I fell asleep.

I was woken up a little while later by Jacob kissing my chest. And just like that we were stuck there for a few more hours, just making love and holding each other. When we stood up I looked back and we had made something that looked a bit like a bed in the grass. Jacob smiled at me and took my hand as we walked back to the house.

So... is it bad? I really tried to make the chapter good so I hope you like it! :)


	24. Chapter 24 : Do we dare

**A couple of days later**

I woke up in the middle of the night with Jacob's arms around me. When I looked out I saw the moon beaming beautifully against the water. It filled the whole room with an almost magical silver glow. I slowly turned around and Jacob looked pretty out of it so I slid out of his arms, grabbed my phone and skipped down the beach. I sat down as let my feet dip in the water as I called my mom.

"Renesmee? Is something wrong?" she asked right away.

"No," I chuckled. "..nothing is wrong. I just miss you. That's all. Can't a daughter miss her mother?"

"Of course she can. Especially when her mother misses her daughter more than anything," she said sweetly. "..but what are you doing up? It's nighttime there."

"How do you.." I shook my head at the stupid question. Is there anything she dosen't know? "I just woke up and thought I might give you a call. Jacob is sleeping."

"Well thats nice of you. I have wanted to call over and over again but I thought I would give you some space. I wouldn't have liked it if my parents bothered me on my honeymoon."

"How was your honeymoon?" I asked and played around with little piles of smooth and almost silk like sand in my hand. Maybe it was a weird question but I had always wondered. Since I ruined their honeymoon..

"It was amazing. Not in the beginning. But after a couple of days that went away and everything was perfect. I even dreamed of you," I could almost hear the smile on her lips.

"You dreamed of me?" I smiled.

"Yeah, but you were a boy. With bright red eyes. I think all the vivid colors from the island messed with my head."

"I can understand that," I mumbled and looked over at the now faded jungle.

"So has everything been great? Have you gotten sick?"

"No mom. We are using protection." I blushed.

"Renesmee.. It's you honeymoon. You don't have time for that when lust strikes."

"Mom," I muttered.

"Sorry," she chuckled.

"Fine we haven't always but I haven't gotten sick," I muttered. "..maybe I just can't get pregnant anymore."

"Let's just hope you wont get sick," she said and I could almost hear the sadness in her voice by my pain.

"I guess," I mumbled and looked up at the shining moon.

"When do you think you want to come home?"

"Don't know. Soon probably. School starts soon and I was thinking of going to collage so I have to graduate."

"You are going to collage?" she gasped excited. "Oh thank god! I was so worried that you wouldn't! I'm so happy. Edward did you hear?"

"Yes! That's great," I heard dad say in the background.

"You guys are such dorks," I laughed.

"Fine but where are you going?"

"Dartmouth maybe?" I knew my parents were going to go there at one point so I thought it was a good choice for our family.

"I approve," she sounded a bit smug. "Can the family come with?"

"Wouldn't go without you," I chuckled. "..but maybe give me and Jacob SOME space."

"Oh I promise! I have to go and make arrangements now!"

"Mom we don't even know if I'm going to get in!"

"Oh you will! Jacob has to go to."

"I don't think he would like that mom." I knew Jacob would go if I wanted to but I knew he wouldn't like it..

"He will! Trust me," Alice said.

"Alice? Where did mom go?"

"To start making arrangements. Have to buy houses and I have to fill the closet," she gasped. "..and you HAVE to let me help you decorate!"

"You can decorate it all! I love my house back home."

"That's sweet! Well anyway.. you should probably hang up. Have a great time. Bye!" she hung up and I looked at the phone.

"That's rude," I mumbled and felt Jacob's arms around me.. Alice knew.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, we are just uh..." I turned around to him and smiled. "..going to collage!"

"What? Please no.."

"Alice said you would like it and I would really want you there with me."

"I guess I'll give it a shot," he sighed and picked me up. "...but you might have to convince me some more," he kissed me and carried me to the bedroom.

**The next morning**

I woke up by the sound of a vaccum. I quickly stretched and walked into the living room where Jacob was cleaning.

"You are CLEANING?" I gasped.

"Yeah," he grinned. "..does it turn you on?"

"I can barely contain myself," I laughed and walked up to kiss him.

"You breakfast is on the counter my lady," he smiled and I walked over to get it.

"Thank you sweetie," I smiled and walked over to the table. As soon as I took a bite Jacob looked a bit scared.

"Delicious?" he smiled and I nodded. "Great!" He got his own plate and sat beside me. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Let's go back into town," I suggested.

"YES!" he almost yelled. "Great idea! I'll get the boat ready and we can go as soon as possible. Eat up!"

"Relax," I laughed.

"What should we do there?"

"Let's go there and see where the day takes us."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he grinned and caressed my thigh under the table. "..not planning everything down to the last detail? You naughty girl." he teased me and I playfully hit him. We ate up as quickly as possible and while I got ready he took care of some of the dishes. Since I didn't know what we would do once we got there I took Aunt Alice's old tip and 'Expect the best, take away the rest'. Her thought behind that was to pretty much expect to be going to a ball and dress up as such, then if you had to you could just take away som accessories. Instead of throwing on some shorts and a tank top I threw on a short but elegant dress and did my makeup and hair.

I threw some stuff we might need into a big bag and put it in the boat. You never know what could happen. Jacob finally finished up the dishes and got himself ready. When he came walking down the beach he looked stunning.. He greeted me with a hug and I kissed him passionately. Just when he was about to get more out of the kiss I pulled away and jumped up on the edge of the boat. I landed in the boat without making a noise and grinned back at Jacob.

"Impressive," he nodded and jumped into the boat himself. As I was still proud over my jump he pulled me into his arms and almost touched my lips. "..but I could see up your dress."

I blushed as he walked over to drive the boat.

When we arrived Jacob got out before me and held his hand out to help me. I playfully ignored his help and jumped out of the boat myself. But mid air he caught me and spun me down on the ground as we kissed.

"You looked like you could need some help," he smirked and I playfully nudged him. We walked hand in hand through the town and looked at everything around us. The people, scenery and culture was amazing.

We finally walked past a little café and decided to eat there. I ordered the first thing with chicken I found while Jacob got a big steak. We both had wine and he surprised me with a little dessert in the shape of a heart. Finally when we had all the food we sat down outside in the hot summer sun.

"This is delicious," I mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Mhmm," he mumbled with even more food in his mouth. I laughed and wiped some sauce from his mouth. My eye once again caught the beautiful scenery behind him.

"Everything here is perfect," I smiled. "..the food, the nature, the town, the people. Just perfect!"

"Glad you like it," he smiled.

"Don't you like it?" I asked in surprise and when he took another bite I got it. "..or are you just to crazy about the food too talk?" I smirked.

He gave me a guilty look and took another mouth full of food. I took another sip of my glass of wine and looked out over the streets full of people. A couple of teenagers caught my eye as they sat and talked outside a beuatiful theater. There was a poster behind them for a play. Romantic comedy.

"Oh!" I smiled. "..there is a play tonight. Let's go see it!"

"Sure, when?" he wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"Eight. A bit late but we can always get a hotel if we are to tired to go home," I shrugged my shoulders.

"We will figure it out," he smiled. "..now I have to go to the bathroom."

"Lovely," I grimaced and he kissed me before he walked away. As I leaned my chin on my hand I let my eyes follow Jacob. It was almost like his abs showed through his shirt in the sunlight. He pretty much dressed as my dad now for some reason. I thought he looked good in anything.. and especially without any clothes..

"You two are very cute," an old lady interrupted my thoughts. She was smiling to me from the table next to ours. Her hair was short, grey and a big beige dress with a dark red shawl. She had a sweet voice with a heavy portugese accent. Next to her sat her husband in a light blue jacket.

"Thank you," I blushed. "..we just got married."

"Congratulations," she smiled and gave me a pat on the hand. "..he is one hot piece of ass." she smiled and leaned back.

"Thank you," I gasped and held back a hysterical laughter. I bit my lip and covered my mouth with my hand while I waited for Jacob to come back. He finally got back and sat down beside me.

"Hey, what did I miss?" he smiled and I projected it to him. He burst out in hysterical laughter and I tugged on his arm.

"Shhhh!" I hissed.

"Good to know I still got it," he smiled and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

The old couple got their things and smiled as they walked away.

"Adeus," she smiled and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Adeus," I smiled back and Jacob and I started laughing again. "..well she was interesting."

"Kinda hot," he joked.

"You are just the worst," I playfully punched his arm. We finished our food after some nice conversation. Jacob was a very good boy as he followed me like a tail in and out of every shop I walked into. But after a while he got enough and suggested for us to walk towards the theater.

I clinged onto his arm and leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked through the town. When we got to the show Jacob bought us the tickets and I got snacks. We went to our seat and I was surprised by the amazing decoration. We even had our own balcony/booth. It had an amazing, what I can only describe as a fancy couch.

"This is amazing!" I squeaked and sat down. Jacob laughed at me and sat down beside me. The show started and people covered the stage. With my half vampire vision I could see every detail of their overdone theater makeup and the wires. But the show was still good! Funny and romantic.. just like Jacob.

I let my hand slide from his knee and farther up as I rubbed him through his pants. He gasped in pleasure and looked at me.

**Jacob POV**

"Here?" I whispered to Renesmee and she nodded. "..do we dare?" She gracefully slid down on the floor and pulled my pants down with her. With her hands she teased and rubbed me up and down and I held back a moan. She got a tighter grip of me and slowly moved her lips towards the tip. I inhaled loudly as her smooth tongue swirled around me. Her hands dug into my thighs as she caressed them and it added to the pleasure. But I wanted more..

I put my hand on the back of her head and pushed her up and down as my hips thrusted up and down. It made me get deeper and deeper into her mouth and I knew I couldn't hold on for too long. Just when she herself got me even deeper down her throat I pulled away and panted.

With a big grin she got back up. She seductevly straddled me and I gripped her thighs. Her hand grabbed a handful of my hair and kissed me passionately. My hands roamed over her thighs as I coaxed myself inside her. As I pushed inside her she pulled my head back and I moaned loudly. When I quickened the pace she let go of my hair and I went back to kissing her neck. She moved up and down on me as I looked out over the crowd of people, happily watching the show and making sure no one saw us. But the fact that someone could catch us made me so turned on.. The thought made me let out a moan and a man actually looked over towards us. I nibbled on her shoulder to hold back another moan. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to see where the sound came from but it was too dark. I continued pulling her down hard on me as he looked away. It was so hot..

I was claiming her. She was mine.

"Stop it," she mumbled and kissed my lips.

"Sorry," I chuckled but stopped abruptly when she pushed down on me harder. Usually I was the one keeping the pace and giving it to her however she wanted it but now.. I let go of her thighs and she got even more into it. She thrived in the control she had and almost grinded herself against me, slowly, taking every second of pleasure I gave her.

"Oh God I'm close," I whimpered and she covered my mouth with her hand and smiled. I now gripped her thighs and took control over the pace again. She lost focus of keeping me quiet and pushed her lips against mine. She let out whimpering moans for me to now stop and I grabbed her rear.

"Cum Ness," I growled into her mouth and she nodded franticly for a second. Her walls tightened around me and once again she pulled my hair.

"Fill me up," she whispered through gritted teeth and arched her back as she released onto me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her chest. I couldn't get close enough. As she kissed my neck I did as she wished and filled her up. We both slowly stopped thrusting and I leaned my head against her chest.

"That was amazing," I panted and heard her heart beat. She giggled sweetly and kissed me before she moved over to her seat again.

"What did I miss?" she smiled and looked out over the show.

"I didn't really pay attention," I kept panting with my pants down. "..wait." I looked around and didn't find what I was looking for. "..you weren't wearing panties?"

She shook her head and bit her fingertip, hiding a smile. I leaned over and kissed her cheek and pulled my pants up. We sat there and tried to catch up on the show while we held hands. When it was done we walked out hand in hand and she projected everything that we did and how it felt for her. I couldn't help but smile. Then I noticed a security guard looking very suspicously at us.

"Do you think they know?" I leaned in and whispered.

"Don't think so," she whispered and stopped. "..I'll go get our coats." she kissed me before she quickly walked away in the crowd. I waited for her in the exact same spot and she quickly appeared again with her beige long trench coat and handed me mine.

"Thank you Mrs. Black," I smiled and kissed her hand.

"Your welcome Mr. Cullen," she grinned.

"Hey I'm not gonna put out anymore if you call me that," I teased and pulled her closer.

"Oh really?" she smirked and rubbed up against me.

"You are pushing it," I whispered and looked over at the guards over her head. "...they are looking."

"That didn't stop you before," she giggled and kissed me. When I looked back up I discretely looked at the guard and saw them walking towards us. I lightly pushed Renesmee to walk.

"RUN!" I mumbled. She took my hand and we were out the door. The guards behind us started running after us and yelling for us to stop. We didn't stop running or slow down as we ran through the streets that were full of people. Hand in hand we finally made it to a hidden beach and the guard behind us lost us. We almost stumbled down over the beach and I spun her around.

"Holy crap!" she squealed. "..how are we ever going to get home?"

"Maybe I can go back in wolf form," I joked.

"WHAT NO!" she frowned and nudged my chest.

"I'm joking!" I laughed.

"You are just the worst," she playfully nudged me again and I let her down. She took of her coat and put it down on the ground. "..warm here."

I looked out at the ocean and noticed how close we were.. she had no chance. I picked her up and she kicked around in my arms before I threw her in the ocean. She got back up and tried to throw me down with her but only missed and landed face first in the water.

The rest of the night we acted like kids. We ran around in the water, forest and had sand everywhere once again. Like teenagers we fooled around and kissed all night. When I looked out over the ocean I saw the sun going down and turned to Renesmee. She was laying right where the beach and sand meet the grass.

"Come here," she murmured and gestured for me to come over. I laid down beside her and put my arms around her. "..so tired," she mumbled and closed her eyes.

"Me too," I whispered. As I listened to her breath and heart slowing down into deep sleep I followed her. We fell asleep on the beach by accident.. but nothing was better than having her in my arms.

* * *

Sorry if my chapters might make you blush sometimes! Haha. But I mean wouldnt you be all over Jacob? ;) No but its their honeymoon so what do you expect.


	25. Chapter 25 : Buddy

**Renesmee POV**

Memories of the fact that we had fallen asleep on a public beach came rushing to the surface with a tickling feeling. It began at my feet and tingled up my legs. I woke up with a rush and looked at my feet. There was a little malnourished kitten, happily 'washing' my feet. It almost looked like a little dark jaguar.

He..or she... IT crawled up in my lap and I happily greeted him...her... IT!

"Hey little guy... or girl..." I mumbled and scratched behind it's ear. "...hey kitty!"

Jacob started to move behind me. He sat up with a surprised look on his face.

"Well hey there little buddy," he smiled and petted him.. IT!

"So cute right?" I smiled and held it closer. "..I could just eat you up." I said in a childish voice and Jacob gave me a confused look. "..don't worry. I won't!"

"Well he looks like he could use something to eat," Jacob sighed and rubbed the neck of the cat. "..are you hungry?"

"Wish I could take you home. I would always feed you!"

"Let's keep him," Jacob shrugged his shoulders and I gasped.

"..really?"

"Yeah. Why not! He dosen't have a collar," he said and I squeaked.

"I only wish I knew your gender!" I pleaded to our new family member.

"It's a boy," Jacob chuckled.

"How

"How do you know?"

"Trust me," Jacob laughed. "..I know."

I happily stood up with HIM in my arms. "..and what shall we name you buddy?"

"How about.." Jacob began as he stood up with us. "..Buddy."

"No," I laughed. "..what shold we NAME him? Like a name."

"BUDDY," he said again.

"Oh!" I smiled to him. "..Buddy!" I held him closer and placed a loving peck on his nose. His little paw smoothly moved across my cheek. "..Hey Buddy!"

"You wanna stay with us?" Jacob whispered and hugged us from behind. Buddy cocked his head and slowly sniffed on Jacob's nose. He happily licked it and Jacob backed away as we laughed.

"I think that might be a 'YES' huh?" I smirked to Jacob. "..let's go home."

Buddy and I started to walk as Jacob got our coats and caught up with us. Fortunately, there weren't a lot of people out at all so we didn't even care to put on our shoes as we walked through the town. I realized that we needed new things for Buddy and Jacob went in to get them. While Jacob went shopping I stayed to cuddle with Buddy. Eventually Jacob came out with two huge bags of stuff and a big smile.

"I said SOME stuff," I chuckled and he shrugged his shoulders.

After a while I let Buddy out of my loving death grip and let him walk with us. He was surprisingly loyal and ran after us like a little puppy. Only at rare occassions did he get out of our sight, but that was when a loud noise came by. His little kitten feet moved with very clumsy movements over the streets. As if it couldn't get any cuter he actually got a mouth full of Jacob's pants and tried to start a playful fight. Small and playful growls came from the little kitten that was now ours.

When we finally made it to the boat we sat down and got ready to leave.

"Say good bye to your old home, Buddy!" I smiled and waved with his paw as Jacob got the boat ready. As I looked out over the streets I saw some cops talking with a guard from the theater last night.

"OH CRAP!" I whispered and ducked down. I stayed low and projected what I just had seen to Jacob who chuckled.

"Let's get out of here," Jacob smirked to me and got the boat started.

Buddy was surprisingly calm during the boat ride. He seemed a bit facinated by it all actually. Like water was brand new to him. But when we got home he seemed a bit more frightened. I tried to make everything easy for him and we poured the food and water up so he could find it. He ate like a mad man and got aggressive if we tried to take it away.

"The poor thing must be starving," Jacob muttered at the thought of someone letting this wonderful creature suffer.

"..or he might just be like his daddy," I grinned to lighten the mood. He laughed and this time it didn't bother Buddy. Jacob growled playfully and scooped me up in his arms. I squealed in surprise and he threw us down on the couch.

"I can't believe we have to go home soon," I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Well we don't HAVE to go to collage," he grinned and lightly bit my lip in a teasing way.

"Yes we do," I moaned and intertwined my fingers in his hair as we kissed. "...and I have to graduate this year. Not even you can stop me from it."

"Oh can't I?" he moaned seductivly and rubbed his length along my now wet groin. I lost myself as he ripped down my shirt and grabbed my nipple in between his fingers and teased me.

"No," I moaned back and pushed him away. As I sat up I pulled my shirt right up with me. "..not even you."

He sighed loudly and kissed my shoulders as he sat up beside me. We put on the TV and I cuddled up next to him. It was one of those perfect days when just being is enough. But after a while I jumped up, frightened. When I looked around I saw a little toy ball roll out of the kitchen and Buddy ran after it.

"It was just the bag of toys Nessie," Jacob smiled and pulled me down again. After I turned on my favorite TV show Jacob fell asleep and I followed him. I only woke up when Buddy's warm fur brushed against my feet. He cuddled up closer and fell asleep with us.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

I was in our bedroom packing while Jacob cleaned up the rest of the house. Since Buddy came into our lives it had actually been hectic. It seemed so unlikely that ONE little kitten could turn upside down on such a huge house. We could barely keep the fort down. He was all over the place.. all the time!

Several times we had been interrupted in the middle of.. mommy and daddy time, by Buddy craving a cuddle. He would purr and drag himself against us. And I from how I understood the situation.. Jacob did not enjoy Buddy playing with his feet as they hanged out of the bed. He sure got a few scratches.

Just as I thought about how playful he was he jumped up on the bed and attacked the shirt I was folding.

"No, Buddy!" I said in a baby voice. "..I have to pack." He gave me a confused look and kept attacking it. "..or not." I was to weak and he was to precious.

"You done soon?" Jacob shoured from the kitchen and Buddy ran to him. This isn't going to end well..

"Soon! One bag left. Then we can go..." I answered and counted to five in my head.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jacob yelled and I knew Buddy had successfully scared him. "..I could have stepped on you!"

There is nothing better to Buddy then scaring Jacob. I think he might like how he could make that big thing (whom he saw as a toy and master) scream like a little girl.. and I have to admit I enjoyed it to! Plus Jacob was so big that I don't think he would ever tire of finding new places to bite and play with him.

Jacob came into the room with Buddy in his arms. "...this little guy is going to be dead with such curiosity."

"Done," I said with triumph and held up the bag. I held it up to him and he shook his head.

"I'm holding our baby. YOU can carry that yourself," he teased and walked out of the room, towards the kitchen, as I laughed. To tease him back I left the bag in vampire speed and got into the kitchen before Jacob did.

"You were right," I joked. "..I could do it myself!"

"Ha ha." Jacob walked over to the little transportation bag we had gotten for Buddy. "..now lets get you in here."

I looked as Jacob fumbled and tried to get Buddy to stay in the bag. As soon as he got him down, Buddy jumped out before he could sip the bag up. I chuckled quietly as his attempts and snuck a last glance at the room from where I was standing.

A breeze went through the room and made the fabric on the bed move. I would really miss this place. It meant so much to me.. The tears started pouring.

"THERE!" Jacob said with triumph and snapped me out of my thought. "..aaaaw!" he chuckled when he saw I was crying. "...Nessie." he hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm going to miss this place so much," I cried into his arms.

"We will be back," he assured me and pulled away so we were face to face. "..I promise."

"This was the best time of my life," I whispered and placed my forehead against his.

"I feel the same way," he murmured and pulled me closer by the waist. "..but I promise that we will be back to make more memories."

"I know. But never for the first time like now," I muttered.

"That's just silly!" he chuckled. "..I mean just because we have had sex dosen't mean that it's not special every other time."

"Really?" I pouted to him. I needed to be comforted more!

"..really," he grinned and kissed me. "..everytime I make love to you is like the first time. I feel just as overwhelmed everytime."

Our breaths became heavier and our lips moved closer and closer in a teasing way. "..tell me more."

"..everytime I push into you its..." he shook his head slowly in search for words. "..amazing," he moaned with a hoarse voice.

"Mhmm?" I moaned and lightly moved my lower lip along his. "..keep going."

"..it feels amazing to have my length engulfed by such... sweet pressure.. and warmth.." he continued and I finally let him have a small taste of my lips.

A loud rattle interrupted our hot game and we stopped cold. I bit my lip and got a tighter grip of his hair in anger over our moment ending. When I looked to the side we saw that Buddy had somehow gotten out of the bag. He just sat there, looking up at us with those big green eyes.

"Buddy we have talked about this," Jacob sighed and walked up to him. "..never interrupt mommy and daddy time."

I laughed at their cuteness and Jacob got him back in the bag. This time without any resistance. Jacob carried the bags down to the boat as I took one last look around the house and closed every door and window. God I'm going to miss this place! It was our place. Our home. Our island. Our own little escape from everything. It was us.

When I finally said good bye to the house I walked down the warm beach. A smile burst out on my lips as I saw Jacob leaving little trails of pecks on Buddy at the boat.

"I thought we wouldn't take him out of the bag!" I teased him.

"I know!" Jacob defended himself. I ended up having Buddy in my lap as we drove away from the house. And I couldn't take my eyes of the island as we did.

The journey to the airport wasn't too bad. Buddy's first car ride was well documented by Jacob and his camera. He was like a little kid with that thing..

The plane was of course waiting for us and we got right inside. We had to put Buddy in his bag while we were at the airport and until the plane had started. Both because it would scare him to be loose and we didn't get to have him that way.. The so called 'private' plane wasn't so private when they came back over and over again to tell us we couldn't let him loose... But he sure was a strange cat. Going from eating left overs from the street, sleeping on benches to eating the finest food, flying on a private plane and seemed like he had done so his whole life. Couldn't help but smile.

"Hope the flight home will be pleasant," the flight attendant (a.k.a the horrible woman who kept bugging us about not letting Buddy loose).

"Bet it will!" I gave her a fake smile and waved as she walked out. As soon as the door closed behind her I gave her the finger and stuck my tongue out.

"You are such a kid," Jacob chuckled and let Buddy loose.

"TAKE THAT!" I whispered to the woman like she could hear me.

Buddy jumped right out of the bag and started to sniff the floor. He seemed a bit unsure as the plane started moving and just to get one last stab at the horrible woman I brought Buddy to the window and made him wave with his paw as she waved us of. She gasped and seemed horribly offended as I laughed. When I turned around Jacob was moving over to my seat and sat down beside me. Buddy laid down beside us and curled up.

"You know," Jacob murmured in my ear and caressed my arm. "..the bed is still here."

"Lead the way," I grinned and he scooped me up in his arms. We knew how to pass the time. After we had passed some time we fell asleep. It was a somewhat tiring activity after all.

I woke up by Buddy cuddling down in between me and Jacob. Outside the windows it was pitch black. But I could still see Jacob's eyes like they were beaming light.

"Thank you," I whispered and moved closer to him and Buddy.

"For what?" he whispered back with a hoarse voice and caressed the curve of my waist.

"For being you," I whispered and pulled our faces so close to one another that I had to close my eyes. I could almost hear his heart skipping a beat by my words.

"I should thank you," he murmured and kissed the tip of my nose. "I never thought I could be so happy. Everything with you is perfect. I mean that. You are perfect."

I smiled softly and soothingly caressed his neck. "You know why I'm so perfect?" I went along with his whole 'You are perfect' thing even though I didn't feel like I was.

"No? Tell me your secret," he smiled.

"..because you are my soul mate. I was made to fit with you."

He swallowed a big lump of tears down and kissed me. I'm pretty sure we fell asleep with our lips together even.. I just disappeared in the moment. The love devoured me. When I'm with him I just loose myself.

* * *

So in the next chapter they will arrive home and someting kind of exciting is going to happen! Not to big but i will introduce you to two new characters :)


	26. Chapter 26 : Yes she is

**Jacob POV**

I woke up by the plane going through some turbulance. The bed lightly shook and while it did I got both Renesmee and Buddy out of my grip. I let them get some extra sleep as I got dressed, packed up the clothes I had torn of Renesmee last night and decided to ask the pilot how long it took before we were home.

I walked down the long rows of seats, couches and mini bar in the plane and knocked on the pilots door.

"Come in," a husky voice answered and I carefully opened the door. In the seats were two men. One with a white thick mustach and the other with an even bushier beard.

"Hello Mr Cullen," the bearded man said and lightly tipped his hat. I decided to ignore his mistake with my name since he was being so nice.

"Hello," I shook his hand and looked at his name plate. ".. Pilot Hanson."

"I like this kid," he said to the other man and I smiled. "..please, call me Carl."

"Carl," I nodded to him. "..I'm Jacob Black."

"Oh I'm sorry. I heard them adress you as Mr Cullen," he apologized.

"No worries," I chuckled. "..my wife still has her last name, which is Cullen."

"Things sure are diffrent from when I got married," the other man chuckled.

"I actually like it," Carl smiled. "..shows you got a strong woman."

"She sure is," I chuckled proudly.

"Oh! This is Joe by the way," Carl said and gave Joe a pat on the shoulder.

"I would shake your hand but I'm kinda busy," he chuckled and I finally got a good look outside.

"This is a really cool job," I gasped at the view and they chuckled.

"Sure is," Carl smiled. "..did you have any questions boy?" he asked me and I felt like a little kid again.

"Uh, yeah. When will we be home.. arriving I mean?"

"In about an hour to thirty minutes Mr Cull... Black," Joe chuckled and Carl rolled his eyes. "..so you really aren't bothered by your wife keeping her last name?"

"In a completely twenty first century, womens rights way... I kinda am," I admitted and they laughed. "..but as long as she is also reffered to as my wife I'm more then happy."

"See that is true love, Joe!" Carl teased him. "..how long have ya'll been married?"

"About a month now. First honeymoon," I held back a grin.

"Then you get back into that bedroom son! We will blast the radio instead!" Joe teased and Carl rolled his eyes again. Joe's rough, manly side started to show while Carl seemed very kind.

"I myself have been married for fourtyfive years," Carl ignored Joe with a smile.

"Really? WOW! Congratulations," I smiled to him. "..have any tips on how to make a marriage last?"

"The woman is always right," Joe snorted and my urge to punch him grew with every minute.

"Love her unconditionally and never ever cheat," Carl said with a subtle glance to Joe. "..and you will be fine."

"Well then I think we will have a long marriage," I smiled.

"You should get back in there son," Joe began.

"..I think I'm still tired from the last time but thanks for the advice Joe," I snapped at him.

"..we are going to land soon." Joe finished and Carl held back a grin.

"..Oh," I mumbled and Carl nodded to me. "..bye."

I walked out with blushing cheeks like a little kid. As breakfast I got some things out of the mini bar. Some snacks, peanuts, a can of soda and some chips for me while I brought Renesmee a container of fruit salad and pancakes. I put it down beside her side of the bed and Buddy seem to be waiting for a piece of that pancake.

"No. This is mommy's food Buddy!" I whispered to him as he tried to grab it with his paw I moved it away. "..bad kitty."

He walked away and I lightly shook Renesmee awake.

"Wake up Nessie," I kissed her awake. "..we are home any minute now."

She mumbled and rolled over. But I heard her when she took in the scent of pancakes. She rolled over to me again with her hands over her head in a very... tempting way. Her body was almost curved out by the sunlight that intensified her body.

"Pancakes?" she mumbled and I nodded. Her eyes scanned the room.

"Here," I smiled. But when I turned to the table and get the tray again I saw Buddy taking a big bite out of the pancake. "..BUDDY!" I sighed and he ran away with a big piece in his mouth. It dragged along the floor and left a huge mess.

"Imagine having a kid," she giggled and I handed her the tray. "..thank you."

"Enjoy the last piece of the pancake while you can," I sighed and kissed her forehead.

When I walked out of the room I looked for Buddy right away. He sat in the corner with part of his body on the pancake while he ripped chunks out of it.

"We should have named you Rascal," I sighed and sat down with my laptop. To pass the time while Renesmee ate her breakfast I mailed some friends and family. It had been hard not talking to any of them for a month. After about ten minutes Renesmee came outside, wearing nothing but my white buttoned up shirt. As my pants felt like they got smaller I held the laptop tighter.

"Ness," I mumbled. She leaned against the door opening while she feed herself with some slippery fruit. Her lucious plump lips wrapped around them perfectly and all I could think of was what I really wanted her to put those lips around.

"Thank you for the breakfast," she said and took one last piece of a strawberry.

"I know a way you can repay me," I smiled back and she started unbuttoning the shirt slowly as she walked over to me. As she sat down, straddling me, I grabbed her thighs and lifted her into the bedroom again.

We really put the last alone time to use.

When we were done we threw on some clothes and I descretely said good bye to the pilots. Well to Carl at least.. Joe was to busy grinning over our messy hair and the obvious clues of what we had done. Like her underwear hanging out of my pocket.

The drive home went by quickly and when we drove into the house we saw our family was waiting to greet us. Little did they know we had an extra family member to introduce them to. I opened my door and held it open for Ness and Buddy.

"You got a cat?" Rosalie asked before they even got out.

"YES!" Renesmee smiled and got out. "Say hello to Buddy!" she proudly displayed him to the family and let everyone cuddle him. I just walked after and enjoyed how happy Renesmee was to introduce him to the family. Guess this was the closest we would ever come to having a kid.

"A cat!" Seth interrupted my admiring of Renesmee. "..they are our natural born enemies!" he teased.

"Try saying no to that face," I smiled and nodded to Renesmee as she almost looked in total awe over Buddy. We shook hands and hugged.

"Weak man.. weak," he teased. "So how was the honeymoon?" he smiled.

"Yeah Jacob. Did you ever get out of bed?" Embry jumped in as he walked by.

"Yes. We barely spent any time in bed," I grinned. Little did they know where we had done it. Embry stopped to a halt and looked truly concerned.

"Did something happen Jake? Did you guys have a fight?" Embry asked.

"Nope," I grinned. "..we just found more pleasant places to spend our time at. Guess you could say we made our own beds all over the place."

"YOU DOG," Embry grinned and gave me a pat on the back before he walked away. When I proudly grinned over my success with Renesmee I glanced over at Edward who gave me a look of true death.

_Sorry._

Renesmee ran up to me and I caught her in my arms. I kissed her quickly before I let her down.

"Hey Seth," she smiled and hugged him as I walked over to Edward and Bella.

"Jacob," Bella muttered with her arms crossed. "..I said make her happy. But I didn't ever think that you would bring home a CAT," she looked confused and I smiled as I hugged them both.

"Well I guess the cat is what made her happy at the time," I sighed.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Emmett grinned.

"Hello Emmett," I smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "..nice to see you too. And the honeymoon was great, thank you for asking."

I knew Emmett wanted to make a joke about the cat right now. Something like 'You got a lot of pussy to feed now," or something. I looked at Edward who was laughing and knew I was right. I looked around and saw my dad being rolled up by Alice.

"Hey dad!" I smiled and ran up to them for a hug. "..how's it hanging?"

"Hey son," he smiled and held my hand. "It's been good. How was the honeymoon?"

"Great. We had a whole island to ourselves. There were waterfalls and jungle all around us," I smiled.

"Sounds amazing," he smiled back.

"I got some pictures if you want to see.." I began to turn around but he stopped me.

"..you should probably go to your sisters place."

"Why?" I asked. He smiled at Alice who had her hands on his shoulders.

"..the twins were born while you were gone. Two big boys. Healthy and chubby!" he happily exclaimed and I looked around to see if Renesmee heard. Fortunately not..

"What?" I gasped with a smile.

"GO!" Alice insisted and I hugged dad before I ran to Renesmee.

"Rachel had her babies," I almost shouted when I got to her. Her face turned from shock into a big smile but I could no longer wait. I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the forest. "..let's go!"

"When?" she asked as we ran through the forest.

"Don't know," I smiled. "..didn't ask. When we were gone is all I know."

"Wow," she gasped.

"Yeah. Two big boys!" I chuckled and took her hand. She accidentily showed me how she imagined our two baby boys. In pain I squeezed her hand.

When we finally made it to the house we stopped and I took in the scent. And sure enough, someone new was here. I ran straight towards the door while Renesmee slowly walked after me. Paul opened the door. He looked real beat up with a dirty kitchen towel over her shoulder and bags under his eyes.

"They are upstairs," he said right away with a tired smile. I hugged him quickly and ran right up. There they were.. In my sisters arms she had two little boys as she rested in bed. I slowly walked up to her and we both smiled.

"Say hello to your uncle," she said to them. "..Jacob."

"Hey little dudes," I smiled and let my finger stroke their cheeks.

"Big boys huh?" she smiled. "..want to hold one of them?"

"Definetly!" I smiled and she handed me one of the boys. "..Hey.. whatever your name is.." I chuckled.

"That is Noah," she smiled and nodded to the baby in my arms. "..this is Abel," she said and bounced the boy in her arms.

"Noah huh?" I held him up. "..well Noah. I'm your uncle." I watched the little boy in my arms pop a bubble with his mouth. "..I will protect you from everything."

"He is going to be tough. He dosen't need it," Rachel smirked and Noah yawned.

"Oh," I almost gasped in an incredibly childish and if I might say it myself.. unmanly way. "..that is so cute!"

"Yes he is," Rachel smiled at me.

"You too," I said to Abel.

"Wanna hold Abel?" Rach whispered and I put down Noah to hold Abel.

"You seem pretty cool too," I smiled and tickled him. His laugh was so precious. I turned around to Rachel. "...so, how bad was it?"

"Awful," she frowned and stroked the babies head. "..be glad you are a man."

"I will remember that," I smiled as she looekd down at Noah.

"But it was worth it," she smiled and kissed his cheek. The first time I saw Rachel with Daniella I remembered my mind went to the first time I held Nessie. My mind wasn't in the same set as now. Then I just thought things like.

_She is so precious... but nothing like Renesmee. _In a way a brother or even parent would think when they hold someone elses child. Now it was more like..

_I hope to see my wife with our children like that one day, _and I thought it in a desperate, desperate hope that I one day would.

"So are you and Renesmee gonna get started soon after seeing these cuties?" she teased.

"She," I pushed out my poker face. "..uh, can't."

"I'm sorry," she almost whispered and stroked my shoulder. "..but you're a great uncle.. and a great husband for staying with her. Because I know how much you do want children."

"Yeah, it's tempting," I shrugged my shoulders. "..but she is worth it." I looked down at Abel and rocked him back and forth. I teased my sister with a quote. "..yes she is."

"Well you can take care of these little trouble makers when ever you want!" she smiled.

**Renesmee POV -** When they get to the house and while Jacob is talking to Rachel.

When we ran up to the house Jacob ran ahead while I walked up slowly. Paul opened the door and they said their hello's. When I got up to the door Jacob was already gone.

"Congratulations!" I smiled to Paul and hugged him.

"Thank you," he smiled. "..and thanks to Rachel for giving me those two boys."

"She can't hear you," I teased him and he laughed. "..so how are you? You look tired."

"Well I'm not rested," he chuckled and we walked into the kitchen. "..I have been up with them so Rachel can heal up."

"Aw, so sweet!" I smiled and Daniella ran into the kitchen.

"RII!" she squealed and ran up to me. I quickly caught her and bounced her up and down.

"How are you?" I smiled to her and she almost shuffed her stuffed toy in my face.

"GOOD! I'm big sister," she happily exclaimed.

"I heard," I smiled and held her while Paul got some food for her. "..so how does it feel dad?"

"It feels amazing. Just like it did with her," he smiled and pointed to Daniella. "..I mean it isn't easy but I try to help."

"Well you can call me or Jacob anytime. Or even my family," I said and he looked surprised. "..they don't exactly need sleep," I smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled and handed Daniella her yoghurt. She dropped it down on the floor and it dripped along my new dress. "..I might take you up on that offer," he sighed and I put down Daniella to dry it all off. Paul suggested I should go up and say hello while he cleaned up.

As I walked upstairs I could hear them talking. I was scared I might be interrupting something but I couldn't wait any longer. Just before I walked in I heard Rachel say something..

"..I know how much you do want children," Rachel said softly and it was like someone took a knife and stabbed me in the heart. I shook it off and walked inside the room. Jacob had a baby in his arms. I heard him mumbling something that I couldn't quite make out..

"..yes she is," was all I heard him say.

"Knock knock," I smiled and got up in bed with them. Rachel handed me one of the boys right away and I took him without hesitation.

"Now who is this handsome little guy?" I cooed.

"Noah," she smiled.

"Hello Noah," I smiled and bounced him. Paul came inside the room and smiled at us all. I leaned down to take in his scent. He smelled... new. His blood was so innocent and sweet. My throat did burn but it didn't matter.

"Relax Paul," Jacob hissed and I saw him get nervous. I was hurt by him thinking I could hurt the baby but I didn't care right now..

"I don't bite," I smiled to break the tension. "..now what is the other one named?"

"Abel," Paul smiled.

"Noah and Abel huh. Pretty names for pretty boys," I smiled at them. As soon as Abel started to fuss Noah went along..

"Oh hey babies," Rachel cooed and both Jacob and I handed them over quickly like we had hurt them. "..hungry? Is that it? Need to be changed?"

"Paul and Jacob can figure that out while we have girl time!" I suggested and they took them out of the room. I crawled closer to Rachel and hugged her.

"How are you?" I murmured and stroked her hair. She looked so tired.

"I'm fine," she sighed. "..Paul has been helping out alot. But it still hurts like it just happened."

"Want some massage?" I asked and she happily leaned forward so I could stroke her back. "..feels better?"

"Yeah," she almost moaned.

"Dosen't Paul do this?" I asked.

"I don't want him to know how much it really hurts," she whispered. "..it would hurt him more." she held back tears. "..thank you."

"Anytime Rachel," I smiled and kept stroking her back.

"How was the honeymoon?" she asked.

"Great. We went to Brazil," I smiled.

"OH! I have always wanted to go there," she gasped.

"Well you can borrow our island anytime you want," I smiled and rubbed her back some more.

"ISLAND?" she shouted as Jacob and Paul came inside. "..PAUL THEY HAVE AN ISLAND!"

"You have an island?" Paul gasped to Jacob. "..suddenly marrying into the Cullen family dosen't seem like the worst thing in the world," he joked and Rachel gave him a mean look but laughed.

"Yeah. The island is cool," Jacob growled at Paul.

"Sharing is caring bro," Paul joked to Jacob.

"Actually its my island to be correct," I smiled. "..and you can borrow it anytime. We can take care of the babies Jacob!"

The rest of the visit we just talked nonsense and caught up on everything that had happened while we were gone. Nothing special execpt the babies tho.

We drove home in silence. We were both tired, happy and sad. Jacob carried me into bed and we fell asleep in each others arms with Buddy in the middle..

"..our baby," I whispered to him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now that we have THREE new boys in the story ;) And since this is a chapter about babies i would just like to talk about the whole thing with kids. As i have written in the chapters before Ness wants twin boys. I cant promise that there will be kids beacuse if i broke that promise i would feel terrible but i cant promise you to 99% that there will be. I already have the at least one boy name picked out! haha. And also real quick the whole thing with school is going to be a bit rushed beacuse i want to really get there. I feel like im a bit stuck and i just have ideas for if they arrive to Dartmouth so im going to focus on that. So hope you have a great day and thanks to everyone who keeps reading this! It really makes me so happy.


	27. Chapter 27 : Cullen Black

**Rihanna - Stay ft. Mikky Ekko**

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

I woke up once again by Buddy cuddling into my arms, coaxing me to hold him. I opened my eyes and saw him with a toy in his mouth. He proudly put it down by my face and waited for my reaction.

"Is that for me?" I smiled and scratched his back. "..thank you."

"YES!" Jacob jumped into the room. "..he did it right?"

"Did what?" I smiled and sat up with Buddy and the toy.

"He did!" he said and pointed to the toy. "..I have tried to make him do that for a long time now."

"Well why don't you join me on complimenting him?" I suggested and he sat down beside us.

"Gladly," he smiled and stroked his back too. "..good boy. Girls will always be happy if you bring them things. Especially shiny things."

"Don't listen to him." I pouted. "..girls will love you no matter what!" I said like it was my son I was talking to. Crazy cat lady already..

I cuddled down with Buddy in my arms.

"Don't go back to sleep, school starts soon!" Jacob pleaded.

"Oh! I almost forgot. PHEW!" I gasped and he kissed me.

"Breakfast is ready on the table," he grinned proudly and I grabbed his face for a passionate kiss. His hands grasped and caressed the sides of my body. When our bodies got closer Buddy moved away to not get crushed. Jacob finally got access to lay on top of me and he grinded himself against me. I pushed on Jacob's chest so he went on his back and I straddled him. When it all intensified I pulled away.

"Thank you," I whispered and lightly kissed him again. I went to eat while Jacob stayed in bed, playing with Buddy.

Downstairs on the kitchen table was a plate of bacon. It was the most declicious thing he could make. I happily ate it all up quickly and got ready in a couple of minutes. The routine for school days was always when he heard the door of my shoe drawer close, he came rushing down the stairs to drive me. But when I did it today he didn't..

"Jacob?" I yelled and got no answer. When I ran upstairs to check on him he was sleeping with Buddy on his belly in bed. I kissed them good bye without waking them up and decided to walk.

I could run to school and be there in a matter of minutes but instead I decided to walk. It was nice to have some time to myself. Even though I had never really enjoyed spending time without anyone of the people I love I felt like I needed it now. So much had happened. I needed time to process it. I looked at my ring.

I stopped to a halt when I for the first time really thought about it...

"I'm married," I whispered to myself with a smile and admired the ring on my finger. It shined beautifuly in the sunlight. I wonder what the big fuss was about. Why mom had gotten so scared. This was one of the most amazing feelings I had ever experienced.

Sure getting married was somewhat of a risk. You NEVER know what can happen. I was always somewhat afraid of losing the friendship Jacob and I had if we actually became a couple.. but then on the other hand I dreamed about it every night. The only thing on my mind was being with him in every way possible. To belong to him forever.

I felt incredibly privliged to just have him as a friend, but to have him as a husband was truly a blessing. I'm really just married to my best friend. I would never have to choose between hanging out with my friend or boyfriend. Jacob was everything I needed, wanted and craved.

I wonder if I would have believe it if Alice told me all of this would happen a year ago.. then I was just a little 'teenage' girl who was hopelessly crushing on the incredibly handsome friend. Now I was... dare I say woman?

_It suits me well, _I thought to myself in a smug way. Married woman in fact! Take that past awkward Renesmee!

TWEET TWEET!

My phone vibrated with that annoying bird noise. I only had it because it always made Buddy go crazy and run around looking for the bird he thought was making noise.

-Where did you go?

-I walked to school. You and Buddy looked so cute. Didn't want to wake you up! :)

-Really wish you had.. you don't start for another ten minutes. If you get back I could make it up to you.. ;)

-How? ;)

-I had something in mind ;) Now hurry.. the clock is ticking!

-If I run home now I will miss school. And I won't miss school for a pointless quicky! :(

-OUCH! Plus who said quicky..? ;) Come on.. I know we could have some fun in five minutes.

-Five minutes? Very tempting :D

-300 seconds of passion ;)

-300 too much! Now I have to go to class. Entertain yourself ;*

I put down the phone with a smile and saw Lynn waving me over to her and Kyle. They were casually sitting on the steps of the school.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!" I smiled and threw my arms around them both.

"You missed us on your honeymoon? I always imagined Jacob to be a beast in bed," Kyle teased.

"Ignore him! I won't give it to him for a week just for that comment," she grinned and he sighed. "..now tell me how was the honeymoon!"

"Amazing! OH! We got a cat," I smiled.

"Is that code word for something?" Kyle teased again. Lynn looked back at him and he gave her a pleading look.

"But what does that mean?" Lynn asked.

"Exactly how it sounds," I said and picked up my phone to show them a picture. "..we got a cat."

"OH HE IS PRECIOUS!" Kyle sounded like a girl and both Lynn and I gave him a look. "..whatever."

"Well he is precious," Lynn agreed and gave Kyle a comforting hug.

"By the way where are you two going to collage?"

"Don't know. We haven't decided yet. You?" Lynn said as we started to walk into school.

"I have no idea," I lied. I really wanted to tell her the truth about everything.. but that wouldn't be possible as long as the Volturi were around.

"Really? Thought your family would already have houses built up around your new collage. That aunt Alice seems a bit crazy like that," Kyle teased.

When we had put away our things I really started to feel some anxiety build up. I didn't even want to say good bye to them when we had diffrent classes. I kept Lynn busy talking to me.

"..Lynn hurry! Class starts soon," Kyle pleaded and pulled her hand.

"FINE!" she sighed and didn't even plan on saying good bye to me. I pulled her back into my arms and slammed her against me.

"I wish I could take you with me," I whispered and took in her scent. When she pulled away she gave me a werid look.

"Is everything okay?" she whispered and I nodded.

"LYNN!" Kyle moaned.

"WOULD YOU JUST..." Lynn snapped at him and he held his hands up. "..text me if you wanna talk." she said and I nodded.

"Can we go now?" Kyle asked softly. She nodded.

I watched them walk away hand in hand. Lynn had recently colored her hair into a platinum blonde since Alice didn't allow her to keep her crazy blue hair for the wedding. It had a very beautiful shine in the light as they walked away hand in hand and it got me thinking..

I wonder how it would feel to see them move in together, get engaged, get married, have kids and grow old. It was hard enough to imagine Lynn with grey hair but the thought of HER changing that much almost scared me. While they would change and grow into new people Jacob and I would forever be frozen in this. As Rosalie said 'Never moving forward'.

I was always scared that I one day wouldn't be enough for Jacob. Would we be able to stay together. My heart said YES while the realistic part of my brain says ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN.

Could it really be just us two forever? The thought of losing him scared me. I think I mostly wanted kids because I knew how much he wanted them. To see him hold a little piece of us both with a smile on his face. I would keep fighting for it.

In my world, living forever with endless possibilities wasn't the worst thing.. but not the best thing either.

"Hey, Ren, class started like ten minutes ago," Chuck interrupted my thoughts and I looked up at him. I followed him into class and got detention for being late. And just when my day couldn't get worse... I had to sit next to Nate.

He looked down in his book and I took a deep breath before I walked up to the table and sat down.

"Hi," I muttered quickly and opened my book. Luckily we only had to read today.

"Hey Ren," he mumbled. "..look I'm so.."

"Don't" I interrupted him and shook my head. "..it dosen't matter how sorry you are. You should have respected me and Jacob enough. I welcome you into my home and you..." the rush of warmth went through my body when I re lived the feeling of his lips against mine. "..I don't even want to think about it."

He sighed heavily and sunk down in his chair. Every breath he took made me feel so... I don't even know. It got worse with every second and the ticking of the clock was screaming in my head. Before the bell could ring I excused myself and rushed out.

"Oh God," I gasped and leaned against the wall. My breath was racing away with my heart. Something in the way he.. is... makes me feel like I can't live.

"Ren?" Nathan's soft voice brought me back to the painful reality. "..are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled and covered my face with my hair. "..go."

"Renesmee can I please apolagize? Let me be selfish if that's what you think I am by pushing this on you.. but I need to apolagize."

"Fine," I muttered and held my breath. "..apologize."

I heard him slowly walk closer and I squeezed my eyes shut. His breath hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Renesmee, I Nathan.." he began and I chuckled. ".. am really sorry for hurting you. And I'm even more sorry if I cause trouble between you and Jacob."

"..go on," I held back a smile and looked up at him. He was so close.. so painfully close. He swallowed hard as his heart kept beating faster and faster.

"..I'm sorry for being an asshole. Because I really want to be friends. Please forgive me."

"..fine Nate," I mumbled and looked away as he got closer. I was raised to not feed on humans and when I wanted to rip their throats out I tended to be nicer.. the two don't really go together. But what about me and him did? Everything was just _so intense._

"..but I won't apologize for kissing you Renesmee," he said and my heart went crazy, pounding in my chest. "..because I need you to know that I feel something for you."

"..something?" I mumbled as a reflex.

"...I know you feel it to," he mumbled and I looked up at him. His piercing blue eyes went right through me. They caused a cold rush to go through me.. unlike Jacob's... his only made me warm.

"...Nate I don't know if you actually came to the wedding but it happened," I mumbled.

"..I don't care," he said and got even closer. I squirmed against the wall in discomfort. "..love is not just something you take, its given.."

"..love?" I interrupted him and dared to keep my gaze deep into his eyes.

"..I love you Renesmee Cullen," he murmured.

_He dosen't even know you! _the better side of me screamed.

_He is weak! Take the opportuinity, _my inner monster growled and my eyes went straight to his neck.

KISS ME! I wanted to shout. I wanted a reason to press my lips against that skin.. He was my guilty pleasure.

"I can tell you love me too," his voice sounded like it was under water as his heartbeat drowned it out. "..just by the way you are looking at me right now." He cupped one hand around my cheek and I couldn't move.

"Don't come closer," I almost hissed. Apparently it sounded very intimidating because he stopped.

The ring of the bell brought me back to reality and I took a deep breath and walked away.

"Renesmee!" I heard him yell as I walked away. Everyone rushed out of the classrooms and I looked down as I walked out. People kept bumping into me as I didn't even care where I walked.

I wanted out.

I needed out.

It felt like I walked into a brick wall and I looked up.

"JACOB!" I gasped and threw my arms around him.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing," I lied. "..I just missed you."

"I missed you too," he chuckled.

"RENESMEE!" I heard Nate yell again and Jacob's body tensed up. He came rushing from the corner behind us and stopped when he saw Jacob.

"What Nate?" I asked as Jacob kept his hand on the small of my back.

"You forgot this," he said and handed me my bag.

"Thanks," I muttered and took it. When I turned to Jacob his look almost scared me. He looked at Nathan with utter hate and disgust. "..we can go now," I said to Jacob and tried to push him with all my power. Even that wasn't enough to move him.. "..Jacob."

"Yeah," he almost growled and still let his eyes pierce through Nate. And he wasn't smart enough to back down from Jacob. He gave it right back. Finally I pushed him enough so we could start walking.

"What was that all about?" he muttered as we walked to the car.

"He apologized," I mumbled.

"and..?"

"and what?"

"Did you accept his apology?" he asked and held the door open for me like nothing had happened.

"Yeah," I answered and sat down.

"He thinks it would all be fine by just apologizing?" he almost laughed. But it wasn't like he thought it was funny.. it was intimidating even for me. He leaned down so close that his breath hit me like a truck.

"..if he every lays so much as a finger on you again I'll rip his head of," he growled and slammed the door shut.

As he walked over to his own side of the car I looked at Nathan across the parking. He gave me a light wave and I pushed out a smile to him.

Jacob got in the car and punched the gas right away. I really hated it when he was mad..

"You know that I'm yours Jacob," I murmured as he drove away. "..and I can protect myself. I would never let anyone else touch me."

_Then what was that thing inside? Remember? Nate's hand wrapped around your cheek? _my inner monster taunted me.

I'm not always weak, I told myself.

"I know," he growled. "..but the thought of someone else touching you disgusts me."

"So what.. if I had been with someone else before you then you wouldn't touch me?" I growled like I wanted a reason to end it.

Don't go on Renesmee, I told myself.

"..because you wouldn't have been the first one to fuck me? Someone else would have used me up and I would be no good for you and your ego anymore,"

Well done Renesmee, I sighed in my head.

I anticipated the worst. Him stopping the car and telling me to go to hell.. and sure enough.. he stopped the car.

"That's not what I meant," he almost whispered and looked at my hand as if he was asking to hold it. "..you are my everything Renesmee. I know I'm not always the best with handling feelings. I wish I was better but I never had a mom to tell me how to treat girls," he looked up at me.

What are you doing Renesmee?

"..imprinting is not the only reason why I love you, its only something that can assure you that I will give my life for you. That there is no one else in this world who can make me feel like you do," he said and held my hand. "..but it brings out a primal, feral and animalistic instinct to be overprotective. When that side kicks in I see you as something I own. And I know that isn't the case. Please forgive me?"

"..take me home," I mumbled and leaned closer to him. He gave me a questioning look. "..I just want to get in bed and hold you."

He gave me the sweetest smile I had ever been given and we drove home.

Do I need him to say this everytime I get carried away by Nate? Because I could never make him do that. I wouldn't want him to have to fight for me. Because I am his.

Jacob carried me inside the house as we kissed. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought us back to reality.

"Mom," I mumbled and he put me down. "..dad."

"We need to talk," mom held back a grin and had her arms crossed.

"About what?" I asked nervously and we walked over to the couch to them.

"Dartmouth," dad smiled as we sat down.

"What about it?" Jacob sighed.

"Well.. If Jacob is going with US.. It's best if.." my dad began.

"..he is a Cullen," mom finished with a grin.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"See, I told you he would take it well," dad said sarcasticly.

"Yeah why?" I frowned. I didn't mind but I sure knew he did..

"Because since HIS father can't come with us we have to take responsibility," mom explained.

"Trust me," Jacob snarled. "..I can take care of myself."

"Carlisle and Esmee will be our adoptive parents. We are all adopted. So are you," mom continued.

I slowly turned to Jacob with a pleading look. "..would it really be the worst thing in the world?"

"Come on," he sighed and sat down with his head hanging in his hands.

"It will be great," I assured him and sat down beside him. "..we can both be Cullen Black."

"It's pretty much the only way you can get in," my dad nodded at moms statement.

"We have the money and if anyone asks our relatives have been there before," dad continued.

Jacob took my hands and looked deep into my eyes like my parents weren't even in the room.

"Is this important?"

"Kinda," I nodded carefully. "..but I don't want to torture you."

He took a deep breath and played with my wedding ring.

"Then we are Mr and Mrs Cullen Black I guess," he sighed. I threw my arms around him and let out a squeal of happiness. When I pulled away I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him over and over again with such power that I almost fell down into his lap. He got a firm grip of me and laughed.

"Thank you," I smiled and kissed his face all over. "..thank you!"

I saw that my mom clearly wanted to hug him and I moved so he could get up. When he stood up and held his arms out mom went right in for a hug.

"Thank you for making her so happy," she whispered and hugged him tighter. When she pulled away dad went in for a handshake.

"Welcome to the Cullen family Jacob," dad smiled.

"Thanks," Jacob chuckled.

Here in my posession I have the heart and love of the most perfect man ever. He would sacrifice anything, walk through fire, die a thousand times and rise from the dead, just to make me smile.

_And you are playing with his trust, _my inner monster reminded me.

* * *

So there it is! May i introduce you to Mr Jacob Cullen Black ;) haha. I was worried that i would get hate beacuse this chapter so if you dislike the whole name changing thing please be kind ^^ alot of people sent me messages saying they wanted them to have the same last name so here it is. lol sorry. Wish I could make everyone happy but its impossible :/


	28. Chapter 28 : So intense

**A couple of months later.**

I waited for the mail to come in the morning to see my final grades. I was very certain I would get straight A's but I was so scared that I had made Jacob change his name for nothing. It was all on me.

Jacob held his arms around me and we watched as the mail man drove by. I ran up to him and got the mail in an almost frantic manner. I ripped up the letter and read it. I looked up at Jacob and smiled.

"Congratulations Mrs Cullen Black." He said and held his arms out. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Mr Cullen Black." I gave him a kiss.

"I knew you would make it!" my mom said who all of the sudden was behind me. Jacob put me down and I hugged her and dad.

"So proud of you Renesmee." My dad smiled.

"Thank you." I couldn't wipe the smile of my lips.

Jacob hugged me from behind. "So Dartmouth huh..?" he whispered. I nodded and looked at the letter again.

"We have to find you a graduation dress!" Alice shouted from the woods and all of my family ran after her up to us.

They all congratulated me and I gave many thanks.

Alice grabbed my hands. "Now lets get your dress!" she smiled.

"You.. have one ready?" I laughed.

"Well.. suggestions.." she smiled and dragged me inside. It felt like we were preparing for the wedding all over again. She put some books out on the table and they were filled with different styles.

"Now.. I know you will love this one." She handed me a picture of a beautiful light dress. Strapless.

I smiled to her. "Oh my god its perfect.." I whispered. "Where can we get it?"

"Ill make it." She smiled and took the photo away. "If that's okay?"

"More than okay! I demand it!"

She smiled. "And a party is going to happen." She looked at Rosalie. "You have to help me." They ran to the big house after they all said their goodbyes. Jake walked up to me.

"Is this what you want?"

I laughed. "Yes.." I bit my lip. It was what I wanted. I knew it would make my family proud and it would feel so amazing to be with Jake that much. To be like high school sweet hearts.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. "And you.." I kissed his neck.

He gave me a light chuckle and carried me upstairs.

**The next day.**

I walked up to school and looked for Lynn and Kyle. I saw them sitting on the steps waiting for me so I ran up to them with a smile.

"How did it go for you guys?" I hugged them both.

They smiled at each other. "We made it!"

"Where are you going for college?" i asked as we walked inside.

"Well.. Dartmouth just for the hell of it." Lynn giggled.

"You can read my thoughts can you?" I smiled.

The whole day we spent talking about Dartmouth and planning. Nothing went wrong until I once again met Nate. He walked up to me and smiled. He hugged me and I awkwardly pulled out of it.

"Hey. So how did it go for you?"

"Good. You?"

"Great." He smiled. God I couldn't resist it. I smiled back. "And I got in to Dartmouth.."

My smile went away. "What…? You cant know that yet right?"

"My uncle is a professor there. Im sure ill get in" he winked at me. Made my stomach want to flip and my heart skip a beat at the same time. I shook it of me.

"Im probably gonna go there to.."

"Great! Than it will be at least one person I know!"

I gave him a smirk. "Two actually. Jake is coming with me." It felt good to rub it in his face.

"Jake.. isn't he like… 20?"

I pulled together a lie in my head. Well not really a lie. I mean he was older but he didn't age.

"No. He is just two years older than me. He took two years away from school."

"Well.. then two people I know." He looked down on the ground.

Jake came behind me and smiled. "Yeah. Don't think I would ever let Ness go anywhere without me." He teased and put his arms around me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Great.." it looked like Nate was breaking out in a sweat. I turned to Jake and understood why. He was wearing a tight t shirt and his abs showed through. The sight of him made me gasp for air and fill up with lust. He smiled down at me. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Cant help it.." I whispered so only he could hear. I didn't always like it when I by accident projected to him but I didn't mind it this way.

"We should probably get going. We have to go to the court house. We have to sign papers to change our names." He smiled at Nate.

Nate quickly nodded. "Yeah.. great. Well ill see you around Ness." He turned around and walked of.

"You could at least try to be nice.." I smiled and placed my head on his chest. I could feel him laugh. He gave me a big hug before we walked to the car and drove to the court. We walked inside hand in hand and asked for the papers.

The young woman behind the desk was almost shocked by Jacob. His beauty I guess. It made me smile. She was short and light skinned with light brown hair up in a ponytail. She stuttered and looked at Jake.

"Uh.. Yeah… sure.." she turned around and talked to someone before walking away and grabbing a stack of papers. "Uh.. well.. here they are.." she smiled. "Just fill these in and go over to that desk. You might have to wait for a couple of minutes."

"Thank you." I smiled and took the papers. "Do you have a pen?" She nodded and gave me one. "Thank you again." We turned around and walked over to the high tables where we could sign the papers.

I signed mine first with a smile. "Your turn.." I turned to Jake and gave him the pen.

He tilted his head and bit his lip as he signed it. "Yaay.." he mumbled.

I laughed. "You know we can throw the papers away.." I pulled him closer to me and looked up at him. "I don't want you to be unhappy. I would rather have you happy as Jacob Black than miserable as Jacob Cullen Black."

He shook his head and smiled. "Im happy if you are happy." He placed a light kiss on my lips and I pulled him closer.

"You are so getting lucky tonight.." I smiled at him as I grabbed the papers and walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me.. me and my husband are here to change our names and I was just wondering if I could give them to you?" I asked the man behind the desk.

He looked at me shocked. Just like everyone did for the first time. I was beautiful to them. They were the prey. I was the predator. Dangerous and interesting.

"Yes. Of course mam.." he stood up and I handed him the papers.

"Thank you." I gave him a quick smile and turned around to walk up to Jake. He grabbed my hand and we walked out.

"I hate it when guys droowl over you.." he muttered.

I laughed. "That girl in there totally checked YOU out and I didn't say a word." I stopped him and pulled him closer. "I kinda liked it. She wanted you but your mine.." I whispered and kissed his lips.

"Lets get home.." he mumbled in my mouth and we ran to the car.

**A month later.**

Jake and I were sitting on the couch with Buddy when my parents came rushing in. Buddy jumped up and ran away.

I shot them a look. "Please you guys.."

"Sorry.." she said with a smile. My dad was smiling to.

"Whats going on now..?" I stood up and Jake did to right after me.

They looked at each other quickly and handed me a letter. "Read it.."

I opened the letter and started reading.

"Dear Ms. Cullen Black, we are happy to…" I stopped and looked up at them. I turned the letter over and there it was.. in big letters. Dartmouth. "I… I got in to Dartmouth?"

They both gave me big hugs and I turned around to Jake real quick. He was giving me a big smile. The rest of my family walked inside.

Alice ran up to me and hugged me.

"You knew didn't you!"

She rolled her eyes. "That's not important now. The important thing is the party next week."

Rosalie walked up and hugged me and held her arm around Alice. "We have the dress ready for you."

I looked behind them and Esmee was holding it. I smiled at them both and all the girls ran upstairs to my room.

"Help me get it on!" I shouted and Rosalie helped out. My mom held my hair back and Alice straightened everything out. I looked at myself in the mirror and admired the dress.

"Its perfect!" I smiled at them. They were smiling back at me and my mom walked up to me and held my hands.

"My little girl is really growing up.." she looked like she was holding back tears.

"Im married but yeah.." I giggled to my mom. She knew that it was kind of a weird thing to say since I had in fact gotten married but when my mom was sad she wasn't really rational. Just like me.

She ignored what I said and just hugged me. "Love you mom." I could see her get even more "emotional".

"Oh I sorry mom.." I giggled. She shook her head and mumbled something like "Don't worry."

"You really do look great." Rosalie smiled at me.

"Thank you!" I gave her a big smile and heard dad come in.

"I can only agree with them. You look wonderful." He smiled and put his arm around moms waist.

"Take care of her.." i told dad. He nodded and they walked out. "Now for the party.. Can we have it here?"

Alice nodded. "Where ever you want it."

"I love to hear that.." I joked and they laughed. "You can decorate everything."

"You really love me don't you…" she smiled at me. I nodded.

* * *

So get ready beacuse you are all invited to the party that the Cullen family is having for graduation! ;)


	29. Chapter 29 : Risk it?

**A couple of days later.**

"I cant understand how a dress can be so important.." he said and shook his head at me as I tried on my dress for the tenth time today.

I turned around to look at him. "Because when we all walk out after we graduate.." I tried to come up with a good enough reason but even I couldn't. "I want to look pretty.."

He laughed at me. "You are always pretty."

I walked up to him and put my arms around his shoulder. "Thank you handsome."

His hand slid down from my shoulders to my lower back. I trembled and he pushed me closer or a kiss.

I pulled away. "Not now.." I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Why not..?" he murmured into my neck.

I took a step back and put his face in my hands. "You want me to be honest?" he nodded. "You will ruin my dress."

He laughed and laid down on the bed with his face buried in his hands.

"What..?" I whispered with a smile. "Now go and try your tux. Its in the bathroom." I pulled on his pants and gave him a smack on the back as he walked by.

He stopped and looked mad at me. "Hey! You will ruin my pants.." he walked to the bathroom as I laughed.

I took of my dress and put on some yoga pants and a t shirt and waited for him to come out.

"You ready?" he shouted.

"Uh-huh.." I shouted back as I was texting. Not really paying attention.

He walked out and I ripped my eyes from the phone to look at him. And I couldn't help but laugh. He was standing there in the tux in a funny pose.

"Hey! I think I look good." He smiled and walked up to me. He did look good.

"You do.." I put my hand on his chest and gave him a kiss. "Everyone will be full of envy when they see you."

He chuckled. "When they see the girl I have on my arm they will.." his hands once again slipped down the side of my body and he stopped in the light curve of my hip. He tried to pull down my pants but I pulled back.

"What?" he asked with concern.

"We don't have condoms.." I whispered and laid down on the bed. The truth was I just wanted to tease him the way I laid down.

He took a good look at me and crawled on top of me. "Risk it?" he mumbled into my chest.

"Risk it.." I said and pulled his lips against mine.

* * *

/So here comes a short chapter beacuse i want to ask you to help me decide when and if they should have kids? :) OR maybe you want some drama? ;) Please leave a comment or review of what you want more of. And i was thinking if they have kids you know the story can go on forever more or less and the family would get bigger and bigger so maybe kids isnt the right choice? Or maybe it should be a girl? Werewolf girls have a big chance of not being able to have kids. Please help me out with this choice! :) love you all


	30. Chapter 30 : Closing in

**One day before party.**

My family was decorating the house for the party as Jake and I sat down and watched TV with Buddy.

I couldn't relax with my family running around everywhere and I walked outside and sat down on the grass. Jake walked after me and sat down behind me and I leaned back on his chest.

"Something wrong?" he whispered.

"No.. I just cant relax with all of them running around everywhere.." I hope he bought that. The truth was I had been feeling a little out of place lately. I was scared I was forcing Jake to do something he didn't want to do.

"You know you projected that right..?" he smiled.

I buried my face in my hands and sighed.

"Your not forcing me. I want to." He held me closer. "And maybe you are just feeling out of place because you are getting sick again since we.. risked it." He looked away in pain. "im sorry.."

I shook my head. "No I just…" i didn't know what. Everything just felt different. I didn't even know if it was good or bad.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.." he kissed me. "But im here If you do."

I smiled and kissed his hand. I let our hands fall down on the ground and I watched them. His golden skin looked so beautiful next to my milky white skin.

The family ran out with even more decorations. "We have to decorate the outside now." Alice smiled.

Jake chuckled and carried me inside again. He put me down on the couch.

"Can you make me some bacon?"

He smiled and nodded before he walked to the kitchen. I watched my family run around outside and they put out some tables and decorations. We were gonna have a dinner at a restaurant that the school paid for so I don't know what the tables are for.

"Drinks and snacks." Dad shouted from outside with a smile.

I laughed and rolled over and fell asleep on the couch.

I dreamed about Noah and Abel. I somehow saw myself in them a bit. They looked a bit different. They were sitting on a big meadow and I walked up to them. I was worried. Why were they sitting here alone. I felt a strong instinct to protect them. I ran up in vampire speed but everything was still in slow motion. As I came closer and closer they started to disappear and I ran faster. Right when my hand was about to grab them and run away with them they were gone. I fell down on the ground and just felt the warm grass where they had been. I was frantic. Where did they go? I just had them. I stood up and looked around. I saw darkness close in on me. And in the darkness.. red eyes. Just when I was about to see who they were I woke up by Jake kissing my forehead.

"The bacon is done." He smiled.

I sat up quickly and looked around. I very very rarely sweat but I could see small little beads rolling down my shoulders as I looked outside at my family. My dad was looking at me with concern.

Something wrong?

He shook his head.

"Come here!" Jake lifted me up and carried me to my chair.

I sat there for a couple of seconds before I snapped out of it. I looked up at him and he looked concerned.

"Something wrong?" he whispered and leaned down and put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head and put on a smile. "No. Nothing." I kissed him before I turned around to eat. All I could think about the rest of the day was the dream. Was something wrong? Would something happen to Noah and Abel? Not even when I laid down in bed and cuddled up next to Jake and he kissed me with passion could I stop thinking about it. But I quickly pushed it away and just enjoyed Jacob all night.

* * *

Once again a short chapter but i am thinking of going in a kind of dark direction. Not dark in the sense of like everything falling apart but just going through a rough patch. Some trouble with Jake and Ness. And do you want them to go to college or should they mabye finally get their bundle of joy/joys? Please leave comments asap so i can continue writing and i hope you all had a great christmas! :D

And btw the dream thing wasnt just copied by the dreams Bella had. They will be explain in time. I promise.


	31. Chapter 31 : Graduation day

**Graduation day.**

I was all ready to go to school for graduation. Alice and Rosalie had styled me from head to toe and my family was dressed up and ready as well. I looked at the car we would drive in and saw my reflection in the black color the car was dressed in. We had taken pictures before leaving and as I sat in the car I looked out the window. I could feel how nervous I was getting. Jake held my hand and all of my family was laughing and talking. I couldn't focus on it. I could just think about Jake at this moment. To calm down.

When we arrived we took even more pictures and said hello to everyone. Lynn of course picked up on the fact that I was acting a bit odd. We all walked into the big room we would all gather in and sat down on our seats. I remember the pictures I had looked at earlier this week from moms graduation. They were all wearing terrible yellow clothing. Ours were a dark blue color and looked much better if you ask me. Underneath I had my wonderful dress. I couldn't wait to get out of this blue tent. I thought about my dream I had the night before as a student made a speech. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Lynn sat down on her seat again. Oh crap it was my turn. I slowly walked up and took my diploma and watched my family stand up and clap. I could really see their pride. I slowly walked down and tried to make sure I wouldn't trip. As I sat down on my seat and hugged Lynn we watched Kyle walk up to get his diploma. We all watched the last students walk up and clapped. It got annoying after a while but it made me think of something else. So I welcomed it.

When it was all done everyone partnered up and I grabbed Jakes arm. Usually you didn't get to partner up with someone who didn't graduate but my dad fixed it. Somehow. Jacob smiled and we walked out as everyone took pictures.

"Your so beautiful.." he whispered as I took of my "blue tent."

I smiled up to him. "Because im looking at you" I teased and he rolled his eyes with a smile.

I was upset when we had to part. We hid behind a big banner that had a logo from the school on it. We spent every second together and kissed as much as we could.

"Ill miss you.." I moaned into his mouth.

His hands slid down over my body and he pushed me closer. "We have tonight.." he smiled.

Lynn took a hold around my arm. "Hey you two lovebirds. We have to go Ness."

I smiled to Jake and we said goodbye. Lynn held one arm around me and the other around Kyle as we walked to the car. They talked to whole time and I could only think about tonight. I couldn't wait for Jake.

The food at the restaurant was amazing. The conversation and company was amazing. Everything felt perfect but something was still out of place.

"So should we get going to your house?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah. We should probably get there before everyone else to." We walked out to the car where my dad was waiting. He had made sure to get someone to drive everyone to our house in amazing beautiful cars.

He took my hand and held up the door. "Hello darling." He smiled to me and I smiled back.

"Hello Mr Cullen." Lynn and Kyle said and shook his hand.

"Please.. Call me Edward." He smiled.

As Lynn and Kyle slid in to the car next to me Lynn leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Your dad is so handsome."

I pretended to barf. She shrugged her shoulder. I saw dad smile and look back at me. The quick ride home was nice. I had some time to be quiet and somewhat alone. Lynn and Kyle just talked to each other and dad. When we arrived home Emmett opened the door and held his hand out for me. I grabbed it and projected how big of a crush Lynn had on him. He smirked and I looked back at him helping Lynn out of the car.

"You ladies look stunning." He smiled to Lynn and I could see her blush as she mumbled thank you.

She grabbed my hand. "OH MY GOD…" she muttered and I laughed.

"You are so weird.." I rolled my eyes and we all walked inside. It was perfect. Dim lights and classy decorations.

"PERFECT!" I shouted ran up to Alice to give her a hug.

"Im glad you like it." She smiled and greeted my friends. She leaned in and whispered to me. "Your friends will be here in about five minutes. Jacob is outside waiting."

I gave her a strange look but walked outside where he was standing on the dance floor and looking in the woods. I smiled and walked to him. He held his hand out and I grabbed it. He pulled me closer and spun me around.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled.

"Hello handsome."

"So how was the dinner?" we started dancing.

"Perfect."

"Just like you.." he whispered and placed his hand firmer on the curve of my hip.

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. "It will all work out right?" I mumbled. It all felt so strange. I had looked forward to Dartmouth and now I was questioning everything..

"I will make sure it does." He kissed my head.

I pulled back and looked at him. "Everything will be okay as long as I have you" I leaned in and kissed him.

"Ness!" Lynn shouted as she looked around at everything. I hugged Jake tight before I walked over to her.

"All of this is amazing!" she smiled and hugged me.

"I think so" I smiled and looked at Alice inside.

We all talked for a minute before the guests arrived. I greeted as many as I could before I walked out to the party again. Jake walked up from behind me and grabbed me and kissed my neck.

"You look gorgeous.."

I giggled. "Thank you Mr Cullen Black."

"Aaaand there goes my hard on.."

I laughed and turned around to him. "I don't think its gone forever.." I put my arms around his neck and we started dancing among the other couples. When the music stopped and the next song came on I decided to go inside and check on everything. Jake stayed and talked to Kyle and Lynn. As I walked inside I felt that wonderful smell.. Nate.

"Hey Ness!" he smiled and went for a hug. As my head brushed against his shoulder I could feel the blood running through his skin. I looked up at my dad over his shoulder and I knew I had help.

"Hey.."

"Well you look great!" he smiled.

"Thanks. You to" We started walking.

"This place looks great."

"Thanks. My family has a passion for throwing parties."

"I can see that." He stopped and turned towards me. "Dance?" he held his hand out. I hadn't realized that we walked outside to the dance floor. I just followed him.

I hesitated and carefully placed my hand in his and pushed out a weak smile. He put his hand on my hip and started dancing along with the others. We danced silent for a couple of seconds and he took a deep breath.

"So did you get in to Dartmouth?"

"Yeah. Me and Jake did."

"Great. I guess ill see you there."

I slipped a bit and he caught me. "Watch out" he chuckled.

I blushed. "Thank you.." he got me so of balance. "I didn't see you at the dinner."

"I was there." He smiled. "I saw you. But its hard not to notice you.."

"Nate.." I mumbled.

"It's a compliment. Not a kiss."

Everything he said made me uncomfortable. I could feel his breath swirl around me and his blood was boiling.

It almost felt like he was leaning closer to me. "I should go and check on Jake.." I pulled away and walked straight inside. Jake was sitting on a chair and talking to Emmett and Jasper. I sat down in his lap.

"Hey…" I cuddled my face in his neck. "I missed you out there."

He smiled. "I missed you in here."

"So what are you talking about?" I looked at my uncles.

"Dartmouth mostly." Jasper said.

"What about Dartmouth?"

"Just giving Jake some tips on how its going to be." Jasper smiled.

"And the hot girls that go there.." Emmett chuckled. Rosalie gave him an intense look from across the room. He probably shouldn't say those things with Rosalie in the same room.. or town.

I rolled my eyes and Jake laughed. "Im not really looking for a new hot girl. I have one right here." He smiled at me.

"Nice save.." I giggled and pushed his face away when he went in for a kiss. I walked outside again and looked at everyone enjoying the party. I was really gonna miss this place. These people. I leaned against the porch railing and sighed heavily. I loved my life and being able to live it as long as I want was a gift. But also a curse. I wouldn't grow old with my friends. I would live forever and have the world in my hands.

Nate walked up and leaned against the railing next to me. "You look sad.."

I looked up at him. "Im not." I smiled. "Im just thinking."

"I wish I could know what you are thinking.." he murmured.

I smiled. If he only knew that I could show him.

"So when do you leave for Dartmouth..?"

"In a couple of weeks I think. Don't really know yet."

"You guys.. can you know.. go along with me there if you want."

I giggled and let my eyes glide across the yard where I saw dads face. He was like a statue and he went inside quick.

"Would you excuse me?" I mumbled to Nate and he stayed on the porch while I walked inside to my dad. He gestured for me to go with him to another room and I went in with him.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered.

"Is he going to Dartmouth?"

"Yeah..?" then two and two was put together in my head. "Oh.." He would know my parents. My family. We couldn't say we were all siblings. He nodded.

"What can we do..?" I whispered.

"I will take care of it." He said and went outside. I followed and stood in the hallway and watched him talk to Carlisle and mom in the crowd. I saw Jake sitting at the table with my uncles still and I walked over to him. I showed him.

"Oh…" he mumbled and I turned around to show my uncles.

"Damn.." Emmett said.

I felt Jasper control our feelings and I calmed down. "Jasper.." I whispered and he shrugged his shoulders.

"We have to stop him. But I am NOT going there if he is there.. that piece of shit.." Jake hissed.

"Jake…" I warned him. I was tired of his hate against Nate."And how? We cant ruin his future."

"We can…" he looked outside at the people. "No.."

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Sooo… its all ruined?"

"No. We will figure it out. Don't worry." Jasper assured me and rubbed my back. I leaned down on the table and buried my face in my hands.

"We cant ruin his future.." I mumbled again. Jake pulled me closer to him.

"Its going to be fine.. okay?" he tried to convince me. "Now lets enjoy the rest of the night okay?" he dragged out on the dance floor and he started to lead to the slow dance. "You know I love you right..?" he mumbled as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled and curled my head against his chest. "Yes.. You know I love you right?" I looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"I will make you feel all better tonight.." he smirked.

I giggled and he spun me around real quick. "Your never gonna get tired of doing that are you..?"

"Never!" he smiled and did it once more.

Later we all gathered outside to cheer and toast to our graduation. The night was really wonderful. I looked up at Jake and we all toasted one last time as a class. He was standing next to my dad and smiling. I walked up to them through the crowd and hugged Jake tight.

"What are you two staring at?" I smiled.

"Just how beautiful you are." My dad smiled before he walked away to give us privacy.

"So.. when are all these people going to meet?" he murmured and kissed my neck.

"They will probably be gone in like.. 10 minutes."

"Cant we go upstairs…?" he smiled.

"No. I have to say goodbye to everybody." I kissed the small piece of exposed skin he had from buttoning open his shirt. "But you can wait upstairs.."

"I will be upstairs.." he smiled and ran up.

I smiled and turned around to walk to Lynn. "So your car is waiting in front of the house. A limo." I smiled and took her hands.

"I.. love you." She laughed. She turned to Kyle and I gestured for them to go.

"Have fun love birds!" I gave them a hug goodbye. "Use protection." I teased.

I said goodbye to as many people as I possibly could at the door. We had people to drive everyone home. My family made sure everybody got into the right cars and Alice made sure everyone got a little party gift. A small little white bag with graduation related things. Pictures of our class and tonight.

I walked over to dad as he waved of the last car. "Thank you for everything dad." I gave him a big hug.

"Anything for you." He smiled. The rest of the family had already gone home. "Guess I should leave you two alone.." he smirked and looked behind me before he walked away. I turned around and Jake was standing there. With his black pants and white button up shirt still slightly open.. He made my heart sink. I walked up to him and he grabbed my hand.

"I couldn't wait for you any longer.." he kissed me and carried me upstairs and laid me down on the bed.

I enjoyed every second and he did exactly what he said he would. He made me feel much much better.

* * *

So will all of this work out? Will Nate ruin it? Wait and see ;) But you wont have to wait for long. I have 2 chapters ready right now. Just holding on to them for as long as i can.


	32. Chapter 32 : Smell of fear

**A couple of days later.**

I looked over at my mom who was fixing some flowers in the kitchen. I was wondering why I had that dream about Abel and Noah. I mean I know my mom had dreams before she became pregnant. But… I couldn't.. Right?

"Hey mom?"

"Yes honey?" she looked at me and I admired her beautiful face in the sunlight that was shining through the window.

"I have been having some pretty… strange dreams lately"

She frowned a bit. "Show me."

I walked up to her and put my hand on her cheek. She looked a bit confused as I showed her. And I took one last deep breath before I pulled together some courage to show her what I was thinking it might be causing it. Pregnancy.

She looked up at me. "No.. I don't think so. I just think its because you saw them recently. And I have told you about my dreams." She smiled. "But I can always ask Carlisle to double check." She put her hand on her hip and leaned against the table.

I nodded and we ran over to the other house where the rest of the family lived. My mom ran upstairs grandpas office and I waited outside for a minute. She came right outside again and gestured for me to come in.

"Lay down on the table over there, take your clothes of". He pointed to a table and handed me some hospital clothes before he walked out. I looked at mom and she held the clothes while I took of my own. She put the hospital gown on me and helped me up the table. I flinched when I felt the cold table on my back.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded and she ran outside to get Carlisle.

"Okay Ness. Lets get some answers." He smiled and rolled over a machine to the bed.

My mom pulled up my dress under my chest and grandpa started the ultra sound. I didn't want Jake to be here. If I wasn't pregnant he would just be disappointed and I didn't want to put him through it.

"Cold.." I mumbled when he put the gel on my stomach.

"Sorry. I should have warned you" he smiled. He moved the little device over my stomach and I looked at the monitor. Nothing. I took a deep breath. Phew.

"Nothing." Carlisle said. He put the device away and mom helped me sit up. "I will leave you two alone." He said and walked outside again.

"Are you upset?" she whispered and leaned her chin on my shoulder.

"No." I hugged her tight and patted her on the back. "Now help me down." I giggled and she of course did. "If I was pregnant I wouldn't be able to go to Dartmouth. I just want to give Jacob kids. I know that's what he wants."

She smiled at me. "Get dressed and I will wait downstairs." She handed me my clothes that she had folded neatly and walked out.

I put them on and looked one last time at the monitor. It was frozen at the image of nothing. I walked downstairs and ran into Jakes arms.

"HEY!" I mumbled into his neck.

"Hey. Thought you might be here." He smiled. "Alice just told me that we will go to Dartmouth next week."

"Next week?" I smiled to him.

"Next week. Edward pulled some strings and gave Nate his dream job so we can go to Dartmouth." He nodded.

I jumped up and down a bit over to my mother and hugged her. "Next week" I sang over and over again as I walked into the kitchen to get some bacon that my father was making. I took a piece and walked over to Jake.

"Here." I smiled and handed him some. He took it right away and smiled to me.

"I love you.." he said and kissed me.

"Because I gave you bacon?" I teased.

"Yes. Because you gave me bacon.." he smiled.

"You can actually start to pack." My mom said.

"Now?"

"Yeah. You know how slow Jake can be at packing right?" my mom laughed.

"Lets go…" Jake mumbled with a smile and dragged me outside.

When we arrived at our house there was a bouquet of flowers on the porch. Jake and I looked confused at each other and we walked to the porch and I picked up the flowers.

"Whos is from?" Jake asked.

"I don't know.." I mumbled and looked after a card.

"Here." Jake picked up the card and read it. He sighed and started reading it out loud. "Thank you for the amazing party and the chance to dance with you. I have never danced with someone as beautiful. Love Nate." He frowned and threw the card on the ground before he walked inside.

I walked over to the trash can and threw away the flowers. I can admit that this was starting to get annoying on another level now. I gave him a chance and he is ignoring it.

When I walked inside Jake was leaning on a chair and had that look on his face. Madness.

"Jacob.." I walked up to him and rubbed his shoulders and kissed them. "Im yours.." I whispered.

He turned around to me and held my arms. "If he does something like this again.. I wont tolerate it."

"Jake come on.. I hate it to but its sad. I don't want him and he knows that but he keeps trying. It doesn't bother me. Its just sad."

"Well it bothers ME.." he hissed.

I backed away and let him walk around the room to calm down. "I didn't think of that.." I mumbled and played with my hands. "Im sorry.. I will tell him to back of."

He stopped walking around and looked at me. "No."

"But you.."

"I will.." he walked outside and got in the car. God I hope he doesn't create trouble. But I knew I had to let him go.

**Jacob POV**

As I sat in the car I thought about the different scenarios of how I would tell Nate of. Rip his head of. Phase and bite him in to a million pieces. Hurt him in every way possible. Renesmee was mine and he had to get it through that thick skull of his. I knew that it tugged on Renesmees heart strings when he kept trying to win her over and failed. She wanted his blood. And wanting to hurt a human was her weakness. She would usually become unbelievably nice to them to make it up for the thoughts she had about ripping their insides out and draining them in a second. It was like she didn't understand that people didn't know that she wanted to do it. It was an ongoing fight within her that sometimes tortured her. Usually I couldn't do anything about it but now I could.

When I arrived at Nates condo I walked determined up to his door and knocked so hard on the door that I heard it starting to crack. I heard in run to the door and he slowly opened it.

"Jake…" His eyes were wide open and I could smell his fear.

I took a step closer to him. "Listen and listen good.. Ness is mine. We are married and I don't appreciate you sending her little gifts and I have to admit.. when you kiss her.. im not really found of that either." I hissed.

"I… I'm sorry…" he trembled so a bead of sweat from his forehead fell down his face. I don't really understand why he was so scared. He was almost as tall as I was and somewhat buff. But I enjoyed his fear greatly.

"The only reason im not ripping your head of right now is because your not worth it. I would rather see you in pain of not being able to have Renesmee. And the fact that she's mine just makes it all better."

"I understand.." he whispered and his voice cracked.

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. "Stay away from her."

I turned around and walked back to the car. Before I sat down in the car I shouted one last thing to him just to scare him some more. His fear gave me great pleasure.

"The next time I won't be so nice." I got in my car and drove back home.

I walked back in the house and Renesmee was making dinner. When she saw me she ran to me and threw her arms around me.

"You didn't kill him" she smiled with triumph in her voice.

I chuckled. "No I didn't." I carried her to the kitchen and put her down on the counter and I continued making the dinner so she could rest. She must have been worried while I was gone.

"I can almost still smell his fear on you."

I took in the scent once again. "Its bitter sweet isn't it." I smiled at her.

"Hey!" she pointed at the bacon I had stopped paying attention to while I thrived in his smell. "Don't you dare burn my bacon!" she pouted.

"Sorry.." I smiled and put the bacon on some plates she had placed next to the stove. "Here you go."

She took our plates full of food and put it on the table. "Come here and eat with me. I will do the dishes later."

I sat down and started eating with her. "So how worried were you?"

She shook her head while she took a big bite of bacon. "Not that worried."

"He broke into a sweat." I gloated with pride.

"He did?" she raised her eyebrows and stopped eating. "Usually humans don't fear werewolves if they have an ego as big as Nate does."

I muffled a laugh with a mouth full of bacon. "Come on! We are scarier than you are. You are just pale and pretty!"

"You are just large dogs!" she teased.

"Sexy large dogs.." I pouted.

She held her hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh and nodded.

"You know its true." I caressed her inner thigh up and down. "No one can make you feel the way I do…" I smirked.

"Im eating.." she said and pulled my hand away.

"Wow.. you really are hungry."

She sighed and put her piece of bacon down. "I have been having such weird dreams ever since we found out about Noah and Abel. And my mom told me that she had dreams before I was born about me.. Its just confusing to not get rid of the dreams. I have them for no reason."

"Your not…" I pointed to her stomach. "Are you..?"

"No." she took another bite of bacon. "I checked. I think its just because my mom told me about her dreams and I connected it to Abel and Noah."

"Oh.." I tried to hide my sadness.

"Sorry.." she mumbled.

"No that's not how I meant it. You know its not.." I leaned in for a kiss and she lowered her piece of bacon from her mouth and gave me a quick peck. "I love you.." I whispered and took a bite of her bacon.

"Thief.." she pouted.

I laughed and took the dishes to the kitchen to clean them of and Ness ran upstairs. I couldn't help but think of Nate's fear once again and smile. When I was done I put them back in the cabinets and when I turned around to go upstairs Ness was standing there in light blue underwear with small straps and lace.

"Wow.." I whispered and walked up to her. "You look amazing.." I lift up her see through teddy and kissed her stomach.

"Now the thing is.." she jumped up in my arms and put her legs around my hips and kissed me deeply. "Only you can do this to me.."

I smiled and made sure to not only enjoy her the rest of the night but I made sure to show her how much I could please her.

* * *

So who is happy that Jake told Nate of? ;) Or maybe you want more of Nate? Well i can say this much.. the next chapter you WILL love. Its a sweet Jacob chapter and they finally arrive to Dartmouth and join a club ;) Please leave a comment of what you think. LOVE M


	33. Chapter 33 : Little white box

**Renesmee POV** - Five days later 

I was packing the last bags that we would bring to Dartmouth while Jacob TRIED to pack his. I watched to scratch his head as he looked at his rack of clothes and decided to help him.

"Here." I handed him a couple of hangers with button up shirts.

He gave me a confused look and folded them in half and threw them in the bag.

"NOO!" I whimpered and picked them back up. "Come on.." I walked out to the bed and put them down.

"What..?" he asked when I gave him a look.

"Fold." I pointed to the clothes.

He raised his eyebrows and walked over and tried to folk the clothes. "Tada?"

"No.." I giggled and showed him how. "Like that." I smiled and let him try. "Good enough.." I said while I looked at his result.

"Cant you just do it? I don't even care what I bring." He pleaded.

"No.."

"You seem to enjoy the word 'no' today.." he smirked. "Lets see how long you can hold it up." He started to kiss my neck and pull the straps of my top down.

I pulled them up and gave him a quick kiss. "No." I said and walked back to continue packing. When I was digging in the back of the closet I found a little white shoe box. I opened it up and inside was a little dried flower and a bunch of letters. I opened up a letter and read it.

Happy birthday Jacob!

Love mom.

One of them said. I picked up another. It was a picture of his family. On the back it had writing.

My beautiful family.

I picked up another picture of his mother hugging him and his sisters.

My wonderful children Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob.

It said on the back. I looked back to make sure Jacob wasn't looking. No one there. I picked up the little flower. It was a blue tiny little flower. I looked back at the photo of the kids and Sarah and I saw she had it in her hair. Another picture caught my eye. It was Jacob as a little boy handing her the flower and her smelling it. I saw that the pictures were taken at the same time.

"She was beautiful wasn't she.." Jacob whispered.

I turned around in shock and put the things back. "Jake im so sorry…" damn he caught me.

"No. Don't be." He said and sat down next to me. He picked the things up again. He looked at the picture of him handing Sarah a flower. "I used to give her the first flower I found every year when the summer came." He smiled.

"That's cute.." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "You are cute." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Got it from my mom." He smiled and held up the picture.

"Hey whats that..?" I asked and picked up two photos taped together. It was Sarah in her wedding dress and me in her wedding dress. "Jake.." I whispered and looked at him. He had that sweet innocent smile.

"You look very beautiful in that photo.." he pointed at me in it and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I love you.." I whispered and kissed his head.

"I love you.." he whispered back and stroked my knee. "I miss her Ness.." he said and his voice cracked when he tried to hold back tears.

"I know.." I held him in my arms. "Im sorry.." I felt a tear from him fall down on my knee. It gave me a burning feeling. Knowing he cried and was hurting made me break inside.

"She never got to see how happy you make me.." he said and took a trembling breath.

"I'm sure she knows.. I wish I could thank her for giving me you." I kissed him again and wiped away a tear.

He gave me a weak smile. "You think she knows?"

I took his face in my hands. "I know she knows." I kissed him one last time before he laid his face down in my lap and fell asleep. I didn't move. I didn't want to wake him up. He deserved some rest. While he was sleeping like a log I looked through the box some more. More letters and pictures. It was all so beautiful to look at. I never knew Sarah but I somehow feel like I knew her. She was gentle and loving. And of course unbelievably beautiful.

After about 30 minutes when Jacob woke up we started packing again. We didn't mention his mother because I knew it was too hard and we quickly packed up the last bags and put them in the car. We had to drive to the airport in an hour to get on the plane.

"I will miss this house.." I whispered to Jake as he had his arms around me while we looked at the house.

"We will be back." He smiled and gave me a kiss before we got in the car and drove of.

At the airport we meet up with our family and the flight was on time and pleasant. We had all made sure to hunt before the trip so we could sit in a plane full of humans. We didn't take a private plane because that if anything could draw attention. And there was really no reason since sleep for vampires weren't essential and Jake could fall asleep anywhere through anything.

I looked over at Jake who was looking out the window like a little kid while the flight was in the air.

"Having fun?" I smiled at him.

"It looks so cool.." he smirked.

I stroked his arm and kissed his shoulder. "You are so cute!"

He leaned down and caught my lips with a deep passionate kiss. "Have you ever heard of the mile high club..?" he whispered.

"The mile what club?"

"If you have sex on a plane you are in it."

"My dad is on the plane.." I said and playfully punched his arm.

"Your mom is shielding us."

I looked over at mom who was kissing dad and back at Jake. "How do you know?"

"Because I have tried to have a conversation with your dad for about 10 minutes now and I havnt even got a glance." He kissed me again. "please.." he let his hand caress my inner thigh.

"See you in 5 minutes.." I said and ran to the bathroom.

295..296..297..298…299..300.. He opened the door with a smile and snuck inside and locked the door. He put his arms around my back and lifted me up on the sink. I was wearing a skirt and his hands slid up the sides of my thighs. It was like my body was on fire. I let my hands pull his hair as I kissed him.

"I want you.." I whispered as he kissed my neck and he went crazy. He ripped of my panties and pulled down his pants. He put on a condom and his fingers explored my body and made sure I was ready before he carefully pushed inside to see my face turn with pleasure. I bit my lip as he filled me up completely. He started to carefully thrust in and out. He covered my mouth with his hand when I started to let out a moan I couldn't hold back.

"We have to be quick.." I said and nibbled his shoulder.

"I can do that.." he smiled and started to push in faster. I pushed my hand against the ceiling and the other hand was on his back. I threw my head back when I felt that wonderful and very familiar feeling. I felt my body tighten and relax when I came. I chipped for air and leaned against Jakes shoulder as he tried to finish.

"Come on. We have to be quick." I whispered and kissed his shoulder.

"Talk dirty to me.." he moaned and threw his head back. Apparently he couldn't hurry.

I kept kissing his neck and my hands grasped his hair. "I want you to cum inside me.." I moaned.

"Fuck…" he let out right away and pushed into me hard before he finished. When he was done his head rested on my shoulder and he softened inside me.

"I go out first." I smiled and he pulled out. I walked outside and carefully looked around. Maybe someone knew. This was a bad idea. Oh god oh god.. I started to panic a bit and quickly sat down in my seat. Jake came back after 2 minutes and sat down after he gave me a kiss.

"So… Should I tell the pilot so we can sign up for the club?" I joked.

Jake looked at me with wide eyes and a confused look. "Uuum…"

"Jake im not stupid.." I giggled. "Lean?" I asked him and pushed my shoulder towards him.

He smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I slept the whole way there. When we arrived it was filled with people. Probably going to Dartmouth to. The airport was packed. But of course my family took care of everything while Jake and I just acted like kids. Carlisle and Esmee drove the whole family in a big big car to Dartmouth. The drive was pleasant and I just kept taking in the scenery.

"Wow.." Jake gasped when we got out of the car. "This is huge.." he looked out over the school.

"You two can go and find your dorms. We will take care of everything." Dad smiled and Jake and I got our papers and ran away.

* * *

Welcome to Dartmouth. I hope you will enjoy the school! haha. Please give me feedback on what you want to happen here :) I am now very open to suggestions.


	34. Chapter 34 : Room 305

"305.. 305.." I mumbled as we walked around and tried to find our room.

"HERE!" Jacob shouted with a smile. I was surprised of how much he enjoyed this. He opened the door and put our bags down and carried me over the threshold.

It was a quite small room, rectangular, white and beige. But it had beautiful big windows. Jake put me down and I walked over to look out of the windows. People were all over. Some sitting on the grass talking and some people just walking around. I turned around to smile at Jake and he walked up to me.

"Two beds huh.." he pouted.

I walked up to him and gave him a kiss and started putting the clothes in the closet we had. I had brought way to much clothes.. I heard something move and I looked to Jake. He was pushing the two beds together. I laughed and jumped up on the bed.

"Comfy.." I said and gestured for him to join me.

"Once sec.." he said and ran to close the door as he unbuttoned his pants. That rush of heat lit up in my body as he laid down on top of me and placed kisses along my jawline. Then…

"Knock knock!" Alice said with a shipper voice and ran inside.

I threw Jake of me and he landed on the floor. "ALICE…" I sighed.

"Oh.. Sorry.." she smiled and looked at Jake. "But no time for that!" she said and ran up to me. She helped me out of bed and held my hands. "We have to go and see the house that Carlisle and Esmee will stay in."

"Now..? We just arrived." I sighed. What I wanted to say was 'Alice I love you but please let me make love to my husband instead of going to my parents.' But I doubt that will go by very well.

"Yes now!" she demanded and dragged me out of the room. Jake walked after us.

Our "family house" was beautiful. It reminded me of our house back home that my family stayed in. It was fully decorated and everything in place. So was my family and Buddy. Since we couldn't have him in our dorm he stayed with Carlisle and Esmee. Alice was running around and cleaning things that were already spotless and Buddy followed her like a tail, Rosalie was looking in a mirror, Esmee was reading a book on the couch with Carlisle, Jasper was watching TV with Emmett and my parents were looking through some old family pictures on the other couch. Jake and I just walked around in the house and took everything in. We are here. For at least a year now. I could easily get bored at one place so don't know how long we would stay here. Everybody had a room in the family house even though everyone (except for Carlisle and Esmee) had a dorm room. Carlisle and Esmee meet in Paris when they were both there on a trip and fell madly in love. They later got married in Paris and after that they decided to have kids but couldn't. So they adopted us one by one. "Edward" first (It feels weird to call him that but I guess I will have to get used to it.), then Rosalie, then Emmett, then Alice, then Jasper, then "Bella" (so weird..), then me and last but not least.. Jacob. "Bella" and I were siblings by blood. We couldn't fool anyone that we weren't related. I looked more like her than dad. I mean I was a girl so of course I looked more like my mom. They decided to move here with us just because we were such a close family and I mean.. we have the money to do it. I had the story down now but I couldn't get over the whole "Edward and Bella" thing.. Now Carlisle and Esmee were mom and dad. I mean not really but you know.. I don't even know myself, its all still so weird. But it felt amazing to be here. A new place always made me break out of my shell. Im just afraid I will say something wrong about the story and ruin everything..

I bit my lip and concentrated as I went over the story again.. Mom and dad, paris, marriage, kids, couldn't, adopted, "Edward", Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, "Bella", me and Jacob.. Okay.. Once more.

"You seem to have the story down.." my dad… EDWARD smiled at me. "You don't have to call me Edward around the house, honey." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Yes I do. Or I will slip up. I may be half vampire but I'm also half human. Thanks mom!" I pouted to her and she laughed.

"Honey everyone can slip up. It will of course be a bit weird if you call me dad in front of the other students but everyone can slip up." He assured me.

"And I must say that I don't think they will go from 'Oh that girl called her brother dad, he must be her dad, and a vampire who had a child with a human, and she is that child.. Sorry but I don't think they will." She teased.

"Humans are dumb. Don't worry.." Emmett chuckled as he flipped through the channels.

_Look who's talking… _

My dad laughed. "It will all be alright. Okay?" he took my hands.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead before he walked away.

"Your class starts at 8.30 tomorrow. Be on time. Here are the directions to get to the class room from your dorm." Alice handed me a little map she had drawn with directions.

"Thanks.." I waved the map slightly at her and jumped down from the window I was sitting in.

It was starting to get late so Jake and I decided to go home. Alice informed us that she had taken care of all our bags and had decorated our room a little. There were one big computer sitting on a desk and two laptops on our bed. That excited Jacob. The decorations excited me more. Alice had hung some drapes up. See through white layered ones. Some candles and lights around the room, some pictures of the family and me and Jake. And of course.. the closet was full of our clothes and next to it there was a small vanity, the bags were put away and a new beautiful comforter with pillows and side tables.

Of course Jake jumped on the bed right away and ruined the beautifully made bed and got his laptop up. That's where he spent the rest of the night. I on the other hand spent the night looking through everything. I looked in every drawer and little corner. The most embarrassing part was the condoms in the top drawer next to the bed. Alice, Alice, Alice.. You never seem to amaze me.

We unfortunately had to share a bathroom with everyone but running to our family house didn't take long so that's where I would take my showers. But we still had to use the shared one or it would seem strange. Me and Jake got our stuff and walked along the hall to the bathroom.

It was a big white plain bathroom. We brushed our teeth and I have to say.. for the first time I didn't enjoy everyone looking at Jacob. He wasn't wearing a shirt because it was to warm for him here. When we had brushed our teeth I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him quickly. All the girls left with a sigh. I smiled at him.

"So possessive.." he smirked at me and pulled me closer for one last kiss. I looked at the showers behind me in the mirror and looked at him.

"NO.." he whispered. "They will kick us out."

"Your right.. I just want you so much.." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss before we walked back to our room.

"Now?" I asked and laid on the bed.

"NOW.." he chuckled and threw himself on me.

* * *

Seems like Jake is going to enjoy Dartmouth ;)


	35. Chapter 35 : Mingle

I was woken up by someone knocking on my door. _OH CRAP HAVE WE MISSED THE CLASS?!_

I jumped out of bed and threw on a robe before I opened the door.

"Alice..?" I panted.

"You have to get ready now." She smiled and pushed me inside and sat me down in front of the vanity and started doing my hair. "Have to look pretty." She smiled.

"She already is.." Jacob mumbled from bed.

"YOU!" she pointed at him. "Get up."

He mumbled something once more and got out of bed. "Im going to the bathroom." He said and dragged himself out.

"Thanks for the info.." Alice teased. "So are you nervous?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Well… Yeah kinda.." I admitted.

"Don't be. You will do great. I will take a seat close to you and help you out. If your mother doesn't beat me to it!" she winked at me.

"If? You must already know if she does or doesn't."

"Maybe.." she put the finishing touches to my up do. A messy one. Just how I liked it. I had been embracing my human side lately and didn't like to be perfect. I was pretty tired of trying.

"You want to do your own makeup?"

I nodded. The truth was I didn't want much and I knew if she did it.. I would look even more airbrushed then I already do. I started doing my makeup and she sat down on the bed.

"So do you like the room?"

"Love it!" I said as I applied some mascara.

I saw her cringe in the corner of my eye. "What?"

"It's just.. you're just so pretty when you use more mascara.."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so weird.." I said and applied more to please her. I mean that was the least I could do. I put on some clothes and sat back down.

Jake came back in the room. "What should I wear?"

Alice handed him a pile of clothes.

"Yay.." he said and started to put them on.

"Done?" I asked and stood up.

"Yeah.." he mumbled and Alice jumped up and down to the door.

"Lets go!" she smiled.

As we walked down the hall we got some pretty weird looks. Even though my whole family wasn't here people still looked at us the same way. I got somewhat distracted by the scent of humans but Alice quickly snapped me out of it when she directed us in another hallway.

When we arrived at the classroom people had already began to take their seats.

"In the back?" I whispered to Alice and she nodded. When we sat down something hit me. "How will the rest find us?"

"Oh please, Ness.." she giggled. "They will."

Stupid question maybe but I was so nervous that I couldn't think straight. I had a goodnights sleep which helped a lot but not enough apparently. A few minutes later our family arrived.

"I beat her." Alice whispered and pointed at Bella. I giggled a bit and mom smiled at me when she saw me.

They sat down in the row with us but mom and dad sat in front of me and Jake. It felt good to have them a bit closer. My eyes wandered around the room at everybody. And as soon as I saw someone they looked away from me and my family. Apparently we looked interesting where ever we were.

"Okay class!" the teacher walked up in front of everybody and the class went silent. "I'm Professor Aaron. Today we are going to start with what to come in the class. What goals you should reach and so on." He continued.

I looked over at Alice and exhaled. "Don't worry.." she whispered and gently patted my hand.

I made sure to listen and write down everything he said. I was a lot smarter than most people but I felt so insecure here. Being surrounded by humans usually made me feel more secure and in power but now.. It made me nervous and most of all.. thirsty. The class went on for about 1 hour and I felt that so far I had it down.

"Okay class. You may now leave. See you tomorrow." The teacher said and started looking at some papers on his desk and we all walked out.

"Now that wasn't bad was it?" my mom smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"It was.. alright." I nodded as we all walked down the hall. "Next class?"

"No that's all for today." Alice smiled.

"What..?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow the so called 'real' classes start." Jasper finished.

"So what should we do the rest of the day?" I stopped walking and felt a bit confused.

"Mingle." Dad smiled.

We walked outside and it was full of people. People of course stared.

A girl walked up to Jake who was no longer holding my hand.

"Hi." She held her hand out to him. "I'm Elisa. But please call me Lizz." she was about my hight, a bit shorter, with long platinum blonde hair all the way down her back, she was wearing very pretty and conservative clothes which confused me beacuse her bust was about to pop out of her top. It looked like a porn star trying to dress like a school girl.

He shook her hand. "Hello Lizz. Im Jacob."

"Well hello Jacob.." she smiled at him. She looked like a little girl in love. "We are having a kind of a party tonight.. You know to get to know people. Do you wanna come? Its in a bar not to far away from here."

"Yeah sure. Sounds fun."

"Yeah and.. you can bring someone if you want to. We are all single so we would appreciate it if you brought some guys." She smiled and bit her lip. I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds great. See you tonight." He waved her of and turned over to me.

I watched her walk away. "I'm getting really thirsty.." I joked and twitched my lip at Lizz walking away.

He pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you.."

I playfully punched him. "Yeah right.." we turned around to the big group and Alice ran up to me right away.

"So we are going to a party?" she smiled.

"Yes.." I giggled at her excitement.

"I have the perfect dress.." she smiled and grabbed my hand and we spent another hour outside talking to people.

* * *

Excited about the next chapter? :) Well you should be! ;) I got some requests about you guys wanting a girl to come in to the picture and thats what you are getting! Maybe you want some Lizz POV?

Love you all and appriciate your feedback. Its what keeps me updating! :D


	36. Chapter 36 : Lust, fire and hate

"I have the perfect dress.." she smiled and grabbed my hand and we spent another hour outside talking to people.

* * *

Later at the night everyone was getting ready for the party. Except for Jake and I. We spent our time in bed. I don't know why I all of the sudden got so possessive but I wanted him all the time. He was mine.

He pulled away from our deep kiss and gasped for air before he continued kissing me. "Shouldn't we go?" he mumbled and rolled on top of me.

"You don't seem to be in a hurry.." I giggled lightly and let my hand feel him through his pants.

He groaned and buried his face in my neck. "Don't stop.."

"But I thought you wanted to go?" I teased him and started to unbuckle his pants and slid my hands down his boxers.

"I want you.."

I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him for a kiss. "Then take me."

He quickly pulled up my dress and my panties went off. I let him slowly enter me and he threw his head back and moaned.

"God you feel so good Jake.." I moaned. I wanted to tease him.

I felt him go deeper and he let out a loud grunt.

I pushed him away and closed my legs. "We are gonna be late." I smiled and rolled of the bed. I sat down at my vanity and started to get ready.

I looked at him on the bed and noticed what he was doing. "Are you..?"

He turned around with a smile and stopped. "Yeah?"

"No. Not allowed." I walked up to him and he turned around to kiss me.

"Why not?"

"Only I can make you cum.." I teased. "Now get dressed."

He got of the bed and pulled up his pants and threw on a shirt. "Done." He smiled at me.

"Im done soon to." I applied some more makeup but I was stuck when I didn't know what to wear. I didn't want to look slutty but I wanted it to be impossible for Jake to get his eyes and hands of me.

Alice ran in the room. "Here." She handed me a dress. "I saw you had some trouble choosing clothes and I know you will love this. Its exactly what you want.." she smiled at me.

I grabbed the dress. "Lifesaver." I whispered to her and got the dress on. It felt a little too overdressed but everyone else here was.. It was a purple/pink dress that really highlighted my body. I brushed through my hair and we got going.

The so called "bar" wasn't hard to find. And it wasn't a bar. Well it was called a bar but it was so much fancier than any bar I had ever been to. Which wasn't many but still..

When I got out of the car my mom shot me a look. I knew she wasn't happy about the dress but hey.. here she's not my mom. I giggled and walked inside with everybody. The room was filled with people talking and my family quickly started talking to the clique they had talked to earlier today. I scanned the room for that girl that had been all over Jacob but I couldn't find her so Jake and I went to the bar. That was just filled with alcohol free drinks. I asked for something with orange juice in it. It was one of the only human drinks I could take. I sat down on a high chair with my drink and saw Jake staring at me.

"You look amazing.." he whispered and his hand discretely caressed my thigh. My heart started to pound hard.

"You don't look to bad yourself.." I smiled and placed my hand on his chest and played with a button on his shirt.

He carefully leaned in for a kiss that intensified as soon as his hand went further up my dress. I pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"I love you.." I murmured on his lips.

I felt him smile. "I love you.." he ordered a drink.

"JACOB!" I heard Lizz shout. She ran up and hugged him. "Wow.. Your strong." She leaned in and giggled.

"Hey Lizz.." Jacob said and only I knew how uncomfortable he was.

"Wanna dance…?" she smiled at him.

He turned to me and held his hand to me. "I have forgotten to introduce you to my girlfriend. Renesmee Cullen."

I got of my chair and shook her hand. "Hi.. Lizz was it?" she nodded. "I'm Renesmee." I smirked at her and looked at Jacob with love. Her face was a mix of sadness and surprise.

"Hi.." she looked me up and down. "Well okay.. maybe ill see you later." She said and turned around to walk away.

I smiled at her walk of defeat and looked at Jacob. "Dance..?" I asked him and he spun me out on the dance floor.

The night was.. okay. I mean a lot of girls stared but Jacob got uncomfortable when guys looked at me the whole night so I wasn't alone at least. I talked to my family and their new friends. It was a group of 8 people.

Joseph, called Joe, a somewhat good looking guy, really nice, great humor, dark hair and light skin,

Stella, bright blonde, slightly dark skin, bright blue eyes, somewhat dumb at times but I mean she got in to Dartmouth.. she can't be too bad.

Joselyn, called Jojo, dark brown hair and dark skin, really nice and gentle soul, petite and tall

Carla, really short, light skin, dark brown eyes, big curly dark hair, a really big smile and her eyes squinted in a really cute and warm way when she smiled.

Carl, a very all, light skin and hair, green eyes, muscular, loud guy, funny, dirty humor sometimes but not like Emmett.

Vivienne, called Vivv, she reminded me a bit of Carmen with the looks, but her personality was so darling and nice. Not like Carmen at all.

Kenneth, called Ken, Asian, very tall, more on the quiet side, but when he did talk he was a real funny and caring guy

And last but not least..

Richard, he had light brown curly hair, a bit on the bigger side, beautiful blue eyes and was really nice.

I was talking to a girl named Angelina. Really nice. We talked about our experience of the school so far. She was kind of like me. Not the whole vampire human thing but she was a bit nervous and felt that she hadn't found her place yet. She reminded me of Lynn. Just as candid.

My mom walked up to me and I introduced her to Angie.

"Angie this is my older sister, Bella." Good job, Renesmee.

"Hello, Angie." They shook hands and Angie introduced herself to.

"So you are Renesmee's big sister huh?"

"Yupp. My little sis here." She nudged me and smiled.

"It's so strange that you look so much like each other.." she said and was mesmerized by my mothers beauty.

"We were adopted together. We are the only one related by blood in the family. I'm five minutes older than her." My mom saved me.

"Yeah.." I pulled out a smile and felt my hands getting sweaty.

"Oh. I didn't know. Sorry."

"No no. Don't worry." My mom assured her it was okay. "Ask as much as you want." She smiled.

We all walked over to the table we had taken over pretty much and sat down.

"So wait.." Angie pointed at me. "Emmett is dating that blonde girl right there..?" she slurred.

"Yeah. And Jasper right there is dating Alice who is sitting there." I explained.

"Damn… he looks good.."

Wow.. she really was like Lynn. I looked over at Emmett and he was smirking at me. He must have heard.

"Well who's that dude..?" she pointed at dad. He flinched and I knew Angie was thinking something very… explicit.

"That's my da.. brother. Edward." NESS.. Pull it together!

"Is he single?" she smirked at me and dad frowned and looked down at the table.

"No. He is dating my sister."

"Which one..? I could easily win him over that brown haired girl." She pointed at Alice. She must have been drinking a bit too much because if I remember correctly I JUST told her Alice was dating Jasper.

"No.. This sister.." I glanced over at mom who was sitting at the other side of Angie.

"Oh…" Angie smiled. Mom was pretending she didn't hear and continued her conversation with Joe.

"Well what about that dude?" she pointed at Jake.

I felt a growl rise up my throat but Jasper calmed me down. "He's dating someone." I smirked at her.

"Who?"

"ME." I smiled at her.

"DAMN.. You did good." She nudged me with a smile. "I have been single for like.. six months now. I really need to hook up." She leaned back in her chair and sipped down the last of her champagne that someone had smuggled in. She filled her glass right back up.

I scanned the room real quick and saw that girl Lizz staring at me. I never locked eyes. I didn't want to give her that pleasure. And I'm pretty sure I would rip her head off if I did. Then I saw him. Ken.

"What about Kenneth..?" I discretely pointed towards him talking to Rosalie.

"I can't get him from her! She's gorgeous." She pouted.

"Rosalie is dating Emmett. He doesn't stand a chance."

"Do you really think he can get her out of his head even?"

"I got it." I walked over to Emmett and projected to him what I wanted him to do. He nodded with a smirk and walked over to Rosalie. I sat back down with Angie and whispered for her to watch.

"Honey.. wanna go home..?" he murmured in her ear and kissed her neck. He lifted his head up and looked at Kenneth.

"But I'm having so much fun Em.." she pouted.

"I can make it up to you.." he smirked and placed his big hands on her hips.

She gave him a smile and said goodbye to Ken. As they walked by me he nodded at me and smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered so only he could hear.

I leaned my elbows on the table. "Go for it." I smiled to her.

She smiled and took another sip before she walked up to him. I sat there for a couple of minutes and listened to their conversation. It was going well. And before you knew it.. They walked out hand in hand.

She walked up to me and got her purse. "Thanks." She whispered with a smile.

"Use protection." I teased and they walked away.

I took my glass and stood up. I looked after Jacob and I saw him sitting at the end of the table talking to Lizz. I let out a growl and mom nudged me so I stopped. I walked up to them and sat down in his lap.

"I missed you.." I whispered to him and kissed his neck. I looked up at Lizz. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"About this guy she likes." Jake smiled. "She wants some tips on what guys might like." I bit my lip when I understood. She wanted tips on how to get him.

"Well the most important thing is that he doesn't have a girlfriend" I joked and Jake smiled. Lizz on the other hand pulled out a really fake laugh. Jake was to innocent to understand that she was flirting.

"Well what if I'm better for him than she is?" Lizz smiled.

Jake raised his glass. I think he was a bit tipsy. "Good point."

"What if she ISNT.." i finished.

"Well we will just have to wait and see.." Lizz crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Well if you are better for this guy than his girlfriend then you will end up together." Jake said.

For some reason that hurt me. I knew he didn't understand that she was talking about me and he wasn't saying that she was better for him than I was but it hurt. But then he continued..

"I mean if I was in love with someone…" he took a sip for his drink and I waited for him to finish the sentence. I wouldn't want to kill him yet. Let him finish, Ness. I thought to myself.

"If I was in love with someone before I meet Ness.. I would understand that the so called love I had for the other girl was NOTHING compared to my love for Renesmee. She is my whole world." He leaned in and kissed my cheek as I smiled.

"I love you.." I whispered and Lizz didn't matter. I didn't even look at her with triumph over what Jake said.

"I LOVE YOU!" he almost shouted and kissed me. I laughed and made sure he didn't spill his drink.

"Cute.." Lizz snarled through her teeth and fake smile. I just kept looking at Jake.

Lizz walked away and Jake sat there with my in his lap and told me over and over again how much he adored me. He kissed my chest lightly and I twitched when the lust ran through my body.

"Take me home…" I whispered to him and he lifted me up and walked over to my dad.

"We are going home." He told dad.

"Okay, take care.. sis." He winked at me.

Jake carried me outside and let me down when we got out. Some people were standing outside smoking.

"Walk home?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well.. kind of.." he dragged me into the closest thing to a forest that existed here. He started to take of his clothes.

"OH.." I smirked at him and started taking of my dress.

"No." he said and pulled up my strap. "Wait." He stepped back and started to shake.

"Jake..?"

He phased and let out a loud roar. I smiled at him and jumped up his back. I held his clothes as he ran us home. I constantly projected for him to make sure no one saw us. We made it home and he phased back. I carefully took in every inch of his naked body in the moon light through the trees and reluctantly handed him his clothes.

"Thanks.." he said and threw them behind him.

"What are you doing..?"

He lifted me up on and kissed me deeply. He laid me down on the grass and we tried to stay quiet but it wasn't easy. When we were done he got dressed and we walked to our room. I turned on the light and looked at Jake. He had a very tired look on his face. He stumbled slightly and threw his clothes of and laid down in bed. He fell asleep right away. I sat down at the desk and browsed the web for some new clothes. After about an hour I heard some slightly drunk people in the hall. People had left the party now. I got out of bed and walked outside with my little bag of bathroom supplies. Some guys tried to hit on me but I just brushed them of with one easy move. They wouldn't remember it anyway.

I brushed my teeth and got my makeup of. When I had packed everything up and turned around Lizz stood at the door opening with her friends.

"Oh.. Hello Lizz." I smiled at her.

She slowly walked up to me and I could smell the alcohol on her breath. "You think you're so good don't ya..? she slurred and pushed me with her finger.

"No. I think you need to go to bed Lizz. You're drunk." I carefully took her hand of me and she spit in my face. I flinched when it hit me and froze. They all laughed and I felt my body tremble. I ripped a piece of her dress of and cleaned it off. She got upset and just when she was about to say something I interrupted her.

"If you EVER… do that again. I WILL hurt you.." I hissed and walked away.

The way back to the room I felt my body heat up with anger and I slammed the door open and shut. I threw my bag on the floor and stood in front of the window. I slowly calmed down. I saw my family arrive at campus. They were still in the group with the others. I knew that when my dad was caught up with something he enjoyed or simply focused on he couldn't read minds as well. So I was sure he wouldn't hear me. I looked over at Jake who was drooling on the bed. I smiled and took a napkin to wipe it away. I lay down on my side of the bed and fell asleep.

I can't help that I very much enjoyed my dream about ripping Lizz into pieces.

* * *

So are you guys Lizz fans? ;) Im really worried everytime i write a story that you guys wont like it so if you hate a chapter.. Please be kind haha ^^

And do you want some Lizz POV?

Leave a comment of what you think please. Love you!

(I was going to save this chapter for tomorrow since its night time here in Sweden but this is just for "Tessie". Thank you for your nice reviews and staying by the story. I really appriciate it. Now hope i did not disappoint with this chapter! xoxo, m)


	37. Chapter 37 : Wrong path

I woke up that morning next to Jake who had drooled a big puddle next to his face. I laughed and nudged him. He mumbled something and grabbed his head.

"My head…"

"Well that's what you get for drinking.." I teased him and I felt better than ever. I quickly got dressed and fixed my hair and makeup. I sat on my chair and tried to talk to Jake for about 5 minutes before I decided to wake him up. He had rolled over on his back and I crawled up on him and put him in my mouth. He moaned and grabbed my head.

"I'm never leaving now.." he moaned.

I took him in as much as I could and kept going until he came. Which didn't take long. He was usually very.. excited the day after he had been drinking. I crawled of the bed and looked at him. His hands were out to his side and I could see him fall asleep.

"JAAAAKE…" I pouted. "Come on!" I pinched his foot and he sat up.

"Fiine fiiiiine…" he chuckled and got dressed. "I will do anything if you wake me up like that.." he smiled and kissed me. "Now when do we start?"

"In about.. 30 minutes." I answered and looked at my watch.

"30 minutes? Then why did we wake up now?"

I held my finger in front of his lips and counted silently.

4…3…2….1

KNOCK KNOCK!

Alice ran inside and looked surprised at us. "Wow. Well done.." she nodded with a smile and her hands together. "Guess my job is done here. I'm gonna go and wake up the others.." she winked at us.

"Wake up.. they don't sleep." Jacob stated.

I rolled my eyes at him. "She was joking. She wanted to give us some private time." I let my hands slide around his neck and I gave him a big hug.

"Oh… Well. Let's put that time to use." He smiled and lifted me up.

"No babe.. wait." he put me down and looked confused. I wanted to tell him about last night but I don't know if it was the right choice. I don't want to upset Jake. I don't know how he would react.

"What?"

I took a deep breath and tried to decide in the next few seconds. "Nothing." I shook my head and smiled.

"Now show me what you got.." I let him lift me up again and we sure put that time to use.

After the classes were done we went to the cafeteria and got our food. The cafeteria here was fancier than most restaurants I had been to. Me and Jake got a big stake.

"Find us a table and I will get our drinks okay. One in the sun over there please?" I pointed and asked him before I gave him a goodbye kiss.

I waited in the line for about 3 minutes and got our drinks. On my way to our table I ran in to Angie.

"Hello, Ness." She smiled and hugged me.

"Hey, Ang…" I smirked at her. "Soo.. how was last night?"

She beamed with happiness. "AMAZING.." she whispered. "Ken is so great.. I think I actually like him." She admitted. Oh my God.. This might be my new Lynn and Kyle!

"You do? Does he like you?"

"I don't know. I mean we are going to see each other tomorrow night but.. he might just be looking for a booty call." She pouted.

"I will find out.." I winked at her.

"What? How?"

"Just.. trust me. I will find out." We said goodbye for now and I walked over to our table. I stopped cold when I saw Lizz sitting next to Jake. I walked up and put our drinks down.

"Oh, Hey Ness." She smirked at me. There were only two chairs at the table so I couldn't just sit down.

"Hey Lizz. Could you.. excuse us?" I made a gesture for her to move.

"Oh.. If I have to.." she pouted to Jake. I rolled my eyes and bit down hard to keep from yelling at her. She slowly got up and slightly arched her back so her butt and chest was sticking out.

"Bye Jake.." she smiled and let her hand linger on his shoulder as she walked away.

I sat down and looked at Jake eating his food. He looked up at me. "What?"

"ENOUGH." I hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Her.. I have had enough of her."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you see how she is all over you?"

He laughed. "What? She's just a friend. She's being nice."

"You gotta be kidding me.." I mumbled.

"Ness come one.. It's hot when you are possessive but this is just silly." He leaned back and took a sip of his drink. "I'm going to college for you. Come on. She's just a friend."

I can't believe he was using that against me. But it worked. I shut my mouth.

"Fine.." I mumbled and started eating.

We walked nonsense while we ate.

"Should we go to the house and say hello to Buddy today?" he smiled.

"No. I'm not feeling like going out at all today. I'm going to my room." I picked up my plate and left him at the table.

When I opened my door to the dorm room Alice was sitting on my bed. This can't be good.

"What?" I asked and closed the door behind me.

"Don't fight with Jake about that girl."

Was she on her side? "WHAT?"

She stood up with a concerned look on her face. "It will drive you and Jake apart if you keep going down this path.."

I stopped cold and gasped for air. "Wh-wh…What?" I started to breath heavily.

"Your future will be different now that I have told you. You aren't going down that path." She held my hands. "Now I have to go to class but call me if you want to talk. Okay?" she placed a hand on my cheek and kissed my other cheek before she ran off.

I sat down on my bed and looked at a photo from our wedding. No one here knew we were married but that was just because we didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I mean we were adopted siblings. At least here. Jake had the Cullen last name but we weren't related on paper. We just told people that story and no one looked in to it.

I laid down on my bed and thought about it. Would she really drive us apart? No. No she couldn't. Nothing could. Right?

* * *

So.. once again.. how do you guys like it? :D No big trouble is going to happen between them. And trust me.. if they ever slip apart in my story. They WILL find their way back soon enough.

Hope you enjoyed it! :) Hugs and kisses, m


	38. Chapter 38 : Being close to you

****So here is some extra to this chapter for their little anniversary celebration! Hope you like it :)

* * *

**Jacob**** POV** - A couple of weeks later.

I woke up with Renesmee in my arms and the sun shining through the window, warming our skin. With tired arms I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, husband." she smiled and kissed my chest. "Happy anniversary." she said and crawled on top of me.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife." I smirked and kissed her while my hands caressed her back. "What do you wish to do today?" I said chuckling with her.

"Shall we skip class?" she said with a fancy voice and sat up on me.

"Maybe we shall."

"Indeed." she said and we laughed. "What do you want?" she asked seductivly and rubbed against me through my boxers.

I closed my eyes and moaned the words. "You."

"Me?" she asked innocently and I nodded while she pulled down my boxers. "I think I can give you that." she smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked and kissed her neck.

"You." she quoted me and kissed my chest down and put me in her mouth.

I placed my hand on her head as she went up and down and I pushed myself further in. With light fingers I pushed her hair out of the way so I could see her. She smiled around my base.

"Enjoying yourself?" I chuckled through my moans.

"Mmmm." she said.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouthfull. Were you raised by wolves or something?" I joked and we both laughed. "Ow!" I whispered when her teeth scraped against me.

She sat up and held her hand infront of her mouth. "Sorry." She laughed quietly.

"It's okay." I chukled and pulled her closer to me and kissed her neck.

"I can make it up to you. What do you want?" she asked again and moaned.

I rolled her over on her back so I was on top and tugged her panties. "You." I pronounced carefully and ripped them off. My fingers tried to find her spot and make sure she was ready. She arched her back and moaned when I found it. With one arm holding myself up and the other still on her I positioned myself and she did the same.

"I'm ready." she moaned and her hands franticly caressed my back.

"Do you want it?" I teased her and rubbed against her.

"Mhmm." she bit her lip and closed her eyes while she waited.

"Tell me." I whispered in her ear.

"Please, Jacob." she moaned.

I couldn't wait anymore and slowly filled her up. Everytime I thrusted in she moaned and dug her fingers into my back. We kissed each others necks and murmured how amazing it was.

"I love you." I moaned.

She pushed me onto my back and started riding me. "I love you more." She smirked.

"You are so goddamn beautiful." I moaned and pulled her down hard on me. She lifted her arms slightly and wrapped them around my neck which gave me access to caress her smooth skin. Her on top was something that made me crazy, seeing her riding me was everything I needed to finish. But I held back, I always wanted her to finish at least once before I did. When I bounced her up and down on me her voice went along with it and I knew I couldn't hold it. Hearing how hard I was taking her was too much. So I rolled her on her back again and picked up the pace even more. I held her head lightly up with my hands under her head as her face turned in ecstasy. Her face and chest turned into a light red color and I felt her walls tighten around me. I kissed her neck and murmured into her ear. "Come on."

"Mmm." she moaned before I felt her tighten one last time. When I knew she was done I let loose and moaned along with her. I knew I couldn't hold on anymore and when she now murmured sweet words into my ear I definetly couldn't hold on. "Fill me up." she moaned and I kissed her lips. "Cum inside me." she whispered into my mouth and placed a trail of kisses from my mouth to my neck.

"Oh god." I growled as I pushed inside her one last time and did as she wished. Both of us still panting in each others arms and me still inside of her she whispered something and looked deep into my eyes.

"We forgot something."

"Crap." I mumbled, still a bit out of it from the amazing experience. "I'm... SO SORRY."

She chuckled and covered my mouth with her hand. "It's okay. I forgot it too."

I sighed at my failiure and buried my face against her chest. "I'm awful." I mumbled. How could I forget? Now she is going to get sick.

"Shh. Don't be such a woss!" she laughed and made me look at her. "I'm not going to die. Just throw up."

"I hate to see you sick and knowing I caused that..." I whispered and kissed her. "I feel awful. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

She once again giggled. "I'm not even mad at you!" she said and kissed me. "You know what?" she said and cupped my face.

"What?"

"We should do something special today. I know we said we wouldn't but... maybe just something. You and me."

"Fancy dinner?" I asked. I would give her whatever she wants.

"No. Maybe some other time. Today I just want to be with you."

"I have an idea." I smirked and jumped out of bed and got my phone.

"Surprise?" she guessed.

"Surprise." I smirked at her and texted Alice.

- Could you get us some of our favorite food tonight?

She replied right away of course.

-I already have everything planned ;)

I laughed as I read it. Of course she did. She probably even knew things I would think of today already.

- Is there anything I will think of later today?

Once again her text almost came before I sent mine.

- Don't you worry! I got everything under control and ready to go. Just text me when you want it all.

I laughed and threw the phone on the bed and laid down beside Ness. "I got something planned." I said with triumph. "Apparently.." I finished and we laughed.

"Did Alice tell you what you had planned?" she teased.

"Not yet." I chuckled and she cuddled up beside me.

"Now what?" she asked innocently.

"What do you want?" I asked and felt myself growing.

"You know what." She smirked and got back on top of me.

**Renesmee POV**

Jacob and I spent the whole day together, just laying in bed and enjoying each other. We looked at old pictures and a wedding video Alice had made for us. I was really looking forward to seeing what Jake's surprise was. Not to be mean but I was expecting something like a movie and maybe some more orgasms. I laughed at the thought and kissed Jacob.

"I will be back. Just have to go to the bathroom." I said and walked out of the room. On my way there I ran into Angie.

"Hey Ness!" she smiled and hugged me.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"I didn't see you in class today."

"Well... Jacob and I have our one years anniversary today and.. well.." I blushed and looked down. ".. we didn't really get out of bed till now."

"NICE!" she whispered. "All day? It's nighttime!" She said and pointed to the pitch black window.

"I'm a lucky lady." I said shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll say." she smiled and crossed her arms. "So why did you leave? Need some air?" she teased.

"More like a break." I chuckled and played with my hair.

"Sore?" she said completely serious and nodded her head.

"Something like that." I just said and we started walking to the bathroom.

"Well.. Ken is going to come over later tonight." she smiled.

"Really? Well I guess you will be the one who's sore." I chuckled.

"I hope so!" she smirked. "I just needed to take a shower." she said and pointed to one of the available showers.

"Well.. Good luck!" I smiled and went into a bathroom stall as she went into her shower.

When I came back to our doorm room Jacob was sitting at the foot of the bed holding two glasses of champange and the room.. it was filled with my favorite flowers, lilly's, candles everywhere.

"Jacob." I whispered and closed the door behind me.

"Join me?" he smiled and held a glass up to me. With a smile I walked up to him and took a glass and a little sip. "Good?" he asked and I nodded.

"Bubbly." I giggled and sat down in his lap. "This is beautiful." I said as I wrapped the other arm around his neck and looked at the room.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"It's perfect." I whispered and kissed him. He pulled away and shugged down his glass and threw it on the soft rug, he took my glass and put it down on the table next to us. I wrapped my legs around him and he stood up with me in his arms.

"You are perfect." he whispered and kissed my nose.

"You make me perfect." I whispered back and kissed his nose too. "Your love makes me perfect, complete."

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

"To the moon and back." I quoted him. He would always tell me that when I was little.

"To the moon and back." he repeated and laid me down on the bed. "Now I'm gonna rock your world to the moon and back." he joked and I let out a big laugh.

"How seductive." I giggled before we went right back to doing what we had spent the whole day doing. After we fell asleep in each others arms but I woke up some time later when the candles started to run out. I laid still in Jacob's arms and listened to his heart. My heart. I carefully placed my hand on his chest and felt it too. There is no one I love more than him. He is my world. I knew I would die over and over again for him and he would do the same. He had loved me before I even was. Having Jacob forever was more than enough for me. He was without a single moment of doubt the most beautiful and perfect man on this earth.

"Beautiful thoughts." he whispered and I twitched when he surprised me.

"I didn't know you were awake. I'm sorry." I said and pulled my hand away.

"No. Don't be." He said and placed my hand back on his chest. "Go on. Show me." he smiled.

I returned his smile before I closed my eyes and showed him exactly how much I loved him. His love and my love for him overwhelmed my heart. There was not a moment when I didn't think of him, there was not a moment when I didn't lust or yearn for him. Having him was all I wanted. That moment when he first looked into my eyes I saw his love returned to me. Before I was even out I felt an emotional pull whenever I heard his voice. Even though I loved Seth, he was a great friend, I was happy when he jumped in front of Jacob when he and my mom fought. He was mine and I am his.

When I opened my eyes I saw a tear fall down from his cheek. I carefully wiped it away and kissed his cheek where it fell down. He slowly pulled me closer so my head laid on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered before we fell back asleep. The beat of his heart soothed me.

* * *

**Jacob POV **- A few days later

Things had finally calmed down between me and Ness. This whole Lizz thing was really annoying her. I really don't know why. I mean she could be a bit flirty sometimes but it was just jokes between friends. I looked over at Lizz who was sitting a few rows behind me. She looked at me and smiled. Sure she looked okay. Good. Kinda hot actually. But she was a train wreck compared to Ness. I looked back at Ness who was writing franticly and totally focused on the lecture. I was starting to slack a bit but I knew that the Cullens would help me if things went bad. Heck they would probably do all the work if I asked.

"Don't count on it.." Edward whispered to me with a smile.

When the class was done we did the same old same old. Walked in a big group to our next location. We had 5 lectures today. It was the busy day of the week. I focused as much as I could on the rest of the classes and felt a great relief when they were over. I took Nessies hand and smiled at her.

"Wanna go outside for a while?" I asked her. She nodded. The rest of the group decided to go and hang with their little clique of people.

We laid down on the grass and I put my head in her lap and looked up at her. I grasped her face with my hand and pulled myself up and her down for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you to." She smiled at me. "Now we have to study." She pulled out some books and leaned against the tree and started reading.

She quizzed me about a lecture we had earlier this week and I tried to get the answers right. I somewhat succeeded. I stretched my back and let out a yawn.

"Getting tired?" she giggled.

"Mmmmm.." I mumbled and cuddled down in her lap. I quickly got energy when I felt her soft skin against my face. "You know…." I let my hands trail up her thigh. "We haven't in a while.."

She laughed and started to stroke my hair. "So you cant go 5 days without sex?"

"It's not the sex." I sat up and cupped her face in my hand. "It's the being close to you." I kissed her lips softly.

She gave me a weak smile and started to kiss me with passion. I let my tongue slip in her mouth and moaned. I grabbed her thigh and pulled her closer.

She pushed me away. "People can see us.." she leaned her forehead against my chin and played with the buttons on my shirt. "Later." She whispered and kissed me.

"Promise?"

She laughed. "Promise."

I took a deep breath and tried to hold back my desire to take her right here right now.

We studied for a couple of hours and ran inside when it started to rain.

"Now?" I spun her around and pushed her against the bed.

"Later…" she whispered and gave me a quick kiss. She sat down and started to surf on the computer.

"Is something wrong?" I sat down on the bed.

"No.." she shook her head and pushed back a lock that had escaped her ponytail.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk about it." I walked out of the room.

I tried to remember what room Edward and Bella was in. 407? 224? No.. wait.. 424. I ran down the hall and found it. I knocked on the door and heard them run around the room. They hissed something and I understood what they were doing.. Edward opened the door.

"Jake.." he said and buttoned up his shirt some more.

"Sorry for bothering.. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure. Come in."

"I was thinking we might.." I pointed down the hall.

"Oh okay. I will be back soon, Bella." He kissed her before he followed me out.

"So you really don't know why she is upset?" he chuckled.

"You're really gonna tease me right now?"

"I just thought you noticed. It's right there. More than obvious."

"Well obviously not for me."

We walked outside and behind building.

"Come on. I need some help. I want her to be happy. You can't blame me for that." I pleaded to him.

He stroked his under lip with his finger and hesitated to tell me. Don't know why.

"Because maybe Renesmee wants to tell you herself."

"Well it doesn't seem like it.." I thought about how Ness had been avoiding my questions. "And I can't keep hurting her if that's what I'm doing. Please.."

"Lizz.."

"What?"

"LIZZ. She wants you."

"Lizz? No she's just a friend."

"I have seen what she wants to do to you.. It might be the dirtiest mind I have ever come across."

Really? LIZZ.. "Well she doesn't need to worry about her."

"She knows that. But Lizz is all over you and it bothers her. Which makes you fight and that pushed you further apart. It's a bad circle."

_I have to talk to her._

He nodded and I ran back to the room.

**Renesmee POV**

After Jake ran away I just sat at the computer and tried to think of something else. After a little while he burst through the door.

"Ness. I don't like Lizz. And I won't talk to her anymore." He panted.

"Really..?" I had a slight frown on my face and my arms crossed. I didn't believe him.

He walked up to me and smoothed out the frown with his thumb. "Really."

I waited for a second and threw my arms around him. "Thank you" I kissed his face all over.

"Now..?" he smirked at me.

"Later.." I kissed his nose and he let me down.

"Okay.." he pouted. "I have to take a shower. Be back soon." He kissed my shoulder and walked out.

After a minute I took the courage and threw all my clothes of. I put a robe on and walked to the bathroom. Not many people were out today. It had been a long day. I scanned through the bathroom and only Jake was there. I threw my robe at a chair and I snuck in his shower and wrapped my arms around him.

"Holy crap…" he chuckled. "You scared me. Hey what.." I put my finger in front of his mouth.

"Shh.." I let me finger caress his lips and then I kissed him. I pulled him closer and he pushed me against the wall. Feeling the water from the shower rain down on us made it feel like that time on our honeymoon. And with my eyes closed I was there. He lifted me up and caressed my body. He held me up with his hips and leaned his arms against the wall. I let my hands caress his back as he pushed into me hard. I bit my lip and tried to hold back. But I couldn't hold back a quiet. "Mmmmm…"

He grabbed my hips and started to push in harder.

"Oh God Jake…" I gasped. I couldn't hold it back. Five days was too long. I needed him all the time.

"Cum Ness.." he moaned in my mouth. I held myself up a bit in his shoulders and leaned my head on the wall. I focused on how good he felt. How he made my body fill up with lust. The more I thought about how much I enjoyed him the louder I got. Jake put his hand over my mouth and kept going.

"Come on Ness.." he encouraged me. I put my hands up over my hands and grasped the wet wall. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt I was getting closer. And the next second they were wide open and my back arched in pleasure. I let out a muffled moan under his hand when I felt him release into me and I came all over him. He slowly stopped thrusting in and out of me and just held me there for a while. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms. After a while I let them flutter open and I looked at the light reflection of him in the wall. The walls were white tile. I felt him start to put me down and we finished our shower.

* * *

Told you this wouldnt tare them apart! ;)

But now here comes an awkward question.. Do you guys want more or less of the sex? hahah.. I know some people blush at reading this but i always thought when i read twilight that i wanted to know what they did. We know everything else and I dont know why but i always wish it was more candid. Maybe you want me to warn you before it comes? (No pun intended ;)

Or maybe you just want more of something else? Another characther? Some other POV's?

Please tell me beacuse i want to please you just as much as Jake wants to please Ness! Okay maybe not in the same way but.. LOL!

Hope you enjoyed and i cant wait to hear our feedback. And as always.. please be kind ^^

Love, m


	39. Chapter 39 : Fine

I woke up in the middle of the night and ran to the bathroom. I noticed I woke up Jake but I didn't have time to.. well anything. I ran down the hall with my hand covering my mouth. I pretty much threw myself over a toilet and threw up. My hands grasped around the cover as I gushed out everything. When I was done I sat back down and leaned against the wall. I carefully hurled myself up and walked out of the stall. When I looked up I saw Lizz standing there. Just what I needed. Like I wasn't sick enough.

"Did you look at yourself in the mirror?" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk out. I stopped right away. What was she doing here at this time?

"What are you even doing here at this time?"

"None of your business slag.." she hissed.

"Slag? Really? You don't know anything about me. I'm getting real tired of all this fighting. What's your problem?" I threw my hands out to the sides and sighed.

She turned around and leaned against the sink. "Do you want to know what my problem is?"

"Didn't I just ask what your problem was?"

She slowly walked up to me. "My problem is you and your sick little family. Jacob doesn't belong amongst you freaks. Your all a bunch of adopted incest freaks." She snarled. "And you should get him go because he is better off without you."

I stood still and tried to take in everything she just said. "What..?"

"Didn't you hear me? Have you been that inbreed? Take you freak of a family and leave Jacob here with the normal people."

"And we are freaks because…. We are adopted?" Her logic and reasons for calling us freaks was just hilarious.

"Yes!"

"Jake is adopted.."

"Yeah but he still has a chance to get out of your freak family."

I started to laugh and leaned against the wall behind me. "WHAT?"

"Oh you think it's funny to ruin his life?"

That made me laugh even harder but I quickly stopped to not make the situation worse.

"Okay.. okay I'm sorry for ruining his life.." I wiped away a light tear that came as a result of me laughing so hard.

"Let him live his life. Without you."

I took one step closer to her and flashed me teeth in a grin. The predator in me took over. "Honey.. if he wants to leave.. he can. He knows that. He's a big boy. But why do you think he hasn't?" I took yet another step closer. I was pushing my own limits. "Because he loves ME."

"No he doesn't.."

I interrupted her. "Oh yes.. He does. Believe me. You don't know the half of it." I wanted to blur out everything. Vampires, werewolves, imprinting, Volturi.. How easily I could snap her into pieces.

"And you can keep trying to get him.. But you will only lose. Every time. Because he is MINE." I looked at her for a second before I felt the need to walk away. I turned around slowly and walked back to my room. I knew that if I didn't walk away now.. I would drain her. Or at least hit her. I mean she deserves that!

I crawled up in bed next to Jake and wrapped my arms around him.

"Where did you go..?" he mumbled.

"Bathroom. I needed a glass of water.." that was the worst lie ever. But he was way too tired to even care.

"Okay.. Come here." He pulled me closer and I fell asleep in his arms. My arms.

**Jacob POV**

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Ness. I searched for her lips and woke right up when I felt the smell.

"Oh my god…" I mumbled and turned over.

"Oh sorry.. I forgot to brush my teeth.." she giggled. She went up and looked for something to cover up the smell with.

I sat up and looked at her. "Did you throw up last night?"

"Yeah.." she pouted and kept digging around in the drawers for something.

"Sorry.. I should always bring protection. I just didn't think of bringing it to the shower." I chuckled.

"I'm gonna go and brush my teeth." She ran off to the bathroom and I laid back down.

Today there was no school so we had a full day to just.. Well good thing I recently stocked up on condoms.

She came back after a couple of minutes and crawled up on the bed and straddled me. I put my hands on her hips and she leaned down for a kiss.

"Better?"

"Better." I assured her. "Now… I like you this way." I smiled and looked at her petite figure in the morning light. Her stomach was flat and her breasts were perfect. Not too big, not too small and incredibly firm. She wasn't skin and bones with big tits like Lizz was. Her body was pure perfection. I let my hand slide up and down her thigh and in one downward motion I pulled her panties down. She lifted herself up so I could pull them all the way off.

"I like you this way too.." she smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "But I like you more when you're inside me.." she mumbled.

I rubbed against her and felt how wet she was. Thank God I fell asleep naked last night. She lightly lifted herself up and I guided myself into her. Just when she was about to take me in all the way someone knocked on the door. She continued so move up and down.

KNOCK KNOCK

I pulled her down harder.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"FUUUCK…" I hissed and pulled her down faster.

"Jacob?" I heard from the hallway.

I continued and pulled her down hard on me. Her breaths started to become irregular as I bounced her up and down and it turned me on to hear how hard I was taking her.

"Jake I'm not going to leave until you come.." I heard from the hallway.

"Well I'm not gonna stop until I do.." I whispered to Nessie. I felt her tense up and relax so I knew she was finished.

"Jake seriously.." i heard from the hall.

"FINE!" I shouted and Nessie laid down on the bed and covered herself up. I pulled on some pants and a t shirt.

I opened the door and Lizz was standing there. "Hey.." I said and closed the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I missed you.." she smiled. Oh.. Now I started to see it. She nudged me slightly. "Dude."

I pulled out the best fake chuckle I had to match my fake smile. "Well.. I kinda got a girl waiting for me in bed.." I nudged her back. "If you know what I mean.. DUDE"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay.. Well can't she wait?"

What the… "Uhh.. No. Neither can I." I winked to her. This was so awkward. I tried to make dirty jokes about someone else and act like a real "dude" but she must think I'm flirting.

"I can help you with that.." she smiled and took a step closer.

I grabbed her arms to move her back and laughed. "HA HA.. Good one. Ummm look.." I pointed back at the door. "I kind of have to go back to Ness."

"FINE.. Call me later?" she winked and walked away. I think she was trying to walk sexy but it just looked like she was limping. I shook my head and walked back inside.

"Now where were we?" I smiled and threw myself over Ness and we picked up right where we were.

* * *

Sorry that I havnt been uploading the last few days. But I havr some chapters written up now and soon you will all get what you have been wanting! :) Guess what? ;)

Please leave reviews and comments. I really enjoy hearing your feedback and wishes about the story.

Lots of love, m


	40. Chapter 40 : We have a problem

After a long day of classes I felt the lack of energy making me annoyed by every little thing around me..

"Something troubling you?" Ness whispered in my ear.

"No. Im just tired." I assured her and we kept walking down the hall.

"Promise?"

"Promise.." I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well. My class starts soon.." she said with a pout.

"You have another class?"

"Yeah. An extra one. With mom. I'll see you later. Will you be in our room when I'm done?"

"I think I'm gonna go into town for a bit. But just text me if you want me to come home and I will be there.." I leaned down and gave her a goodbye kiss. She smiled and walked away. I hate to see her go but I love to watch her walk away. Her body was perfect.

I took a walk into town and wandered around for a while and got some snacks for tonight. I was planning on seducing Ness since she had been a bit distant lately. One week.. I don't think we have ever gone this long.

"Jake..?" I heard a voice behind me. I slowly turned around.

"Hey, Lizz!" I have her a quick hug and hoped it would be quick. I wasn't that attracted to her but a week without sex and her wearing that.. I felt bad for even thinking it but I'm only human.. Well kind of.

"What brings you here?" she smiled as we walked through the store.

"Just getting some snacks and things for tonight." I held my bag up. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just shopping and walking around." She shrugged her shoulders. I had never seen her this calm and down to earth.

"Ah.. shopping. Of course. That's all you girls do sometimes." I teased.

She laughed. "Not all the time. Just some times."

We got our things and walked out the store.

"Sooo… Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?"

I hesitated but thought it was worth a shot. If we could just be friends then the fights with Ness might stop.

"Sure." I nodded. "Where?"

"There's this great little place about a block away. Café Crumb."

"Sound good." We started walking to the café and the first couple of seconds were filled with awkward silence.

"So how is it going with that guy?"

She smiled at the ground. "Not so good.."

"Why not?" I asked and held up the door to the café.

"I just don't think he likes me.." she shrugged her shoulders and we sat down. "Now what do you want?"

"Just a glass of water and a sandwich."

"I'll go get it." She smiled and walked over to the cashier.

I don't know if it was an act or if this was the "real" Lizz or some act she put on to actually get closer. I trust Ness more than anything and I can ignore Edwards "talent". If he says she want me.. I guess I have to believe him. Right?

"Here you go." She put a plate with my order in front of me and started eating her own.

"Thanks.."

"Something wrong?"

"No.. I was just thinking." I tried to conceal my worries with a smile.

"Really? About what..?" she smiled and leaned a bit closer over the table.

"Just.. school."

She gave me a weird look. "Really? JUST school? Come on something is bothering you. Tell me."

"No I was just thinking about school. I promise."

"You liar!" she giggled.

"I'm not lying!" I chuckled. "It's just things with Ness. I can't talk to other people about that stuff." Even though I wanted to talk to someone who wasn't as involved in the situation I knew I couldn't.

"Okay.. But I'm here if you wanna talk. I hope you know that." She smiled and took a bite of her cookie. She was so sweet and nice.

"Thanks.. The same to you." I mumbled and tried to hold back a smile.

"SOOO.. There is this party tomorrow night. You wanna come? It's at the same bar. My dad knows the owner so I can pretty much borrow it whenever I want to."

"Yeah. Sounds fun. I'll ask Ness."

"You have to ASK your girlfriend if you can come to a party?"

"If she wants to join me. I'm going if she wants me to or not." What did she think? That I was some kid who had to have his mommy's approval? Come on.. I know I can be a bit.. of a tail for Ness but not always.

"Okay.. If you say so." She teased and I picked up my phone to read a text.

**Edward POV**

"Alice?" I asked and my voice cracked. Her vision was terrifying. "Not again. It's impossible." I snarled.

Her face was still blank.

"ALICE!" I shouted. I had to get her to snap out of it. It wasn't a vision that would come true. It couldn't. I won't let it. "Alice come on.."

"What is she seeing?" Bella asked franticly. "Edward! TELL ME."

I turned around to her slowly. "Volturi.." I hissed. Her face turned cold with fear.

"No.. Impossible."

Alice's visions stopped and her face turned from blank to panic. "We have to go to them before they come here. The decision has been made but we have to stop them. We have to explain."

"How did they find out?" Bella sobbed without tears.

Alice's face turned blank as she tried to find a source.

"Nahuel?" I hissed. "HE TOLD THEM?"

Alice stood up right away and held her hands out. "NO! They have been keeping an eye on him. And when he went to the wedding… They knew. They got a reason to end us.. Again."

"The wedding was months ago. Why didn't they decide this before?" Rosalie snarled.

"Because they wanted to wait and see if Ness became pregnant short after the wedding." Alice whispered.

"Do we have to gather everybody again?" Bella asked.

"Why do they even want to end us? Because Renesmee married Jake?" Emmett asked.

"They are afraid of what they might breed.." Rosalie snarled back at him. Annoyed that he didn't understand.

"We have to go and explain that they can't. That she can't." Bella pleaded to me.

"She can." Carlisle interrupted. "We can't promise them that she can't. Because it's possible. It's a one in a million chance but so was she."

Bella put her hand around her stomach. Like she did when she was pregnant and wanted to constantly protect Renesmee. "They can't Edward…"

"I won't let them.." I assured her and put my arms around her. "I won't let them.." I whispered and kissed her.

**Renesmee POV**

I picked up my phone to text Jake. He had been gone for a while and I was getting worried.

-Where are you? I miss you!

-On my way home.

I looked at his text over and over again. It seemed so cold. Not like him.

-Okay. Well I can't wait to see you!

I waited a couple of minutes with my phone in hand but nothing.. He didn't answer.

After about twenty minutes he came home.

"Hey." He put a bag down on the desk. "Got some snacks."

I looked at the white clear bag. "And condoms.." I laughed.

"Well you never know." He smiled and laid down beside me in bed. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. Nothing exciting." I curled up in his arms.

"I can show you excitement.." he chuckled and laid on top of me. He kissed my neck and chest.

"You have been waiting for this haven't you?" I giggled.

"You have NO idea." He whispered and I felt him against my leg.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"God damn…" he groaned and rolled over.

"Come in." I shouted to the door.

Mom and dad rushed in. "We have to go."

"What?" Jake and I shouted. "Why?" I continued.

"We have a problem." Mom said.

My family had packed everything up and told the school that we had some private issues that we had to attend to. On the ride to the airport everyone was silent except for my dad and Alice who had their annoying "half conversations" where dad read her mind and she whispered back to him or even guessed his answers and concerns in her mind. Everything stayed the same on the plane ride home. No one talked.

I couldn't take it when we arrived home. "BUT I CAN'T GET PREGNANT!" I burst out. Everyone froze and looked at me.

My dad walked up to me slowly. "That's not the problem right now.."

"Then what's the problem?"

"They think you can. And that's enough for them."

"Well then explain to them."

"We are going to." Mom said. "We are leaving tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you." Jake said. NO! Was he crazy.

My dad nodded at him. NO! Was HE crazy to?!

"If he goes with you then I go with you."

"No.." Mom growled. "It's too dangerous."

"If you all are gonna go then I will to."

"Ness.." Jake whispered.

"NO. Either take me with you or I go myself."

My dad looked at me with anger. I knew he was afraid that I would get hurt but I had to do this. He snarled something and walked out of the room. The rest of my family followed.

"Jake I…"

"YOU WONT GO WITH US." He shouted. "IT'S TO DANGEROUS!"

I could honestly say that I had never seen him like this. "Jake…"

"NO. NO!" he started to walk around and clench his hands. "You will stay here. You will have time to run if anything goes wrong."

Run? No. Not without him. "Jake.. I can't stay behind."

"Well you have no choice." He hissed and walked away.

I bit my lip to hold back the tears. I wasn't going to cry and crumble down to the floor. I took a deep breath and stomped in to my dads room.

"I'm going with you!" I shouted.

"Okay.." he almost whispered and kept unpacking.

"What..? Okay? Before you would have ripped my head off if I said that."

"No. I would never do that." He said so calm that it almost annoyed me. "Would you like me to be mad at you instead?"

I shook my head. "No.." I looked down at the ground and walked outside. I sat down on the ground and looked up at the stars. I had never felt so lonely and lost.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this drama-filled chapter! The next one will be the Volturi visit.

And as usual, please be kind and leave some feedback. Love you all! m


	41. Chapter 41 : The Volturi

Even though no one said a word to each other it felt like everybody was screaming in my ears. Jake had started to calm down when we got to the airport and finally looked at me without pain.

"You're still mad?" I whispered to him.

He looked at me slowly. I could see he was taking in every inch of my face with his eyes. "No." he smiled.

For some reason I didn't believe him. He was never mad. Just scared. To lose everything we had. And I could understand him completely. Only that I never lost my mom so this had to be twice as hard for him.

The Volturi didn't know we were coming. Right when we decided to tell them Alice had a vision and they did not like us contacting to say that.. And she hadn't seen anything about this decision yet so we didn't know if this was worse or better.

My family was covered up as much as possible as we walked through the sunny city full of people. We had somewhat talked about our so called "strategy" but we knew we couldn't have one. That would seem like threat to them.

When we were about to walk in to the building Jake took my hand and we stopped as our family walked inside. I turned to look at him face. Underneath the weak smile was fear and love. An odd combination for an odd situation. I could remember the first time I looked into his eyes. When Rosalie held me. He squeezed my hand as I showed it to him. We both took a deep breath and walked inside to our family.. and possibly our doom.

Neither Jake or I had been here before but I could tell my family was familiar with this place. About thirty seconds after we walked in a blonde girl and two men greeted us. Jane, Felix and Demitri.

"What a surprise.." Jane said with a blank face. "Here to see Aro?"

My parents turned to look at each other. Almost like one last goodbye. "Yes." Dad said.

"This way." Jane answered with a wicked grin and gestured for us to walk into the hallway they came from.

I could feel my gasps for air become closer and more intense as we walked down the hallway. When I passed Jane and the others I felt a sudden cold. I gasped for air and tried to contain my composure. My mom had taught me to be brave and never fear anything. To always fight and never give up. And to know that even she was afraid made me question the strength I thought I had.

We walked into a big round room. In front of us was two chairs. Aro, Marcus and Caius was sitting in them. And around the room the guard were standing. I let my hands hug Jakes arm as we came to a stop.

"What a… pleasant surprise.." Aro said and walked down to greet my parents. I could see he was mad and confused. But he masked it well with a fake smile. He took my fathers hand and looked with almost burning eyes at him for a few seconds.

"I see.." he said and let go of his hand. He took one step back and looked at Marcus and Caius. He took a few quick steps and whispered something to them so quick and quiet that I couldn't hear them. I could only assume he told them what he saw. My dad nodded slightly and looked at me briefly.

"Always causing trouble.." Caius snarled quietly. I could feel Jake tense up in anger.

"What to do what to do what to do.." Aro mumbled and walked around.

_What is he thinking? Is it good? _I looked at dad. He slightly turned his head I could tell by the look in his face..

"Werewolves are our natural enemies. We can't let them mix." Caius snarled. It was like someone spat in my face.

"The chances are extremely slim.." my dad said softly.

"But what IF?" Caius continued. "What IF they breed. What will it be. Just because your little experiment worked out doesn't mean the next one will."

I could tell my dad was getting angry. "We know. But its our responsibility."

"That can risk our existence." Caius shouted.

"Now now simmer down.." Aro said with his wonderfully calm voice. It was strange how his voice made me feel so calm but threatened at the same time. "Alice?" he turned to her and held his hand out. "Might you know if it is a threat?"

"I have a hard time seeing them both. And I have seen nothing about a child." She said.

Aro continued to hold his hand out. Her statement wasn't enough. He needed to see for himself. She took of her glove and carefully placed her hand in his. For a second his face turned blank like Alice's face did when she had a vision. He gave her a gentle pat on the hand before he let go and took one step back. He looked at Caius and Marcus and slowly shook his head to let them know that we weren't lying.

"Now.. might I speak to Renesmee myself?" he asked my father and mother. They both took a step to the side and looked at me. I gave them a questioning look and they nodded. I took one last look at Jake before I walked up to Aro. I could hear that Jake took a few steps forward from where we were standing to stay close to me.

"Hello, Aro." I said nicely and from some reason gave a slight bow.

"Oh, young Renesmee. You have grown into a beautiful woman." He made a gesture as he looked at me. His hands went up and down in the air.

"Thank you, Aro." I felt the anger take over and the fear step back. "You haven't aged a day." I said and looked straight at him. His face was blank for a few seconds as he was stunned by my sharp tongue. His face softened and he let out a quiet laugh. He almost nodded a bit in approval.

"So.." he held his hand out. I hesitated for a split second. I lifted my hand up to his face. If I showed him I could choose what to show him. The thought of him knowing every intimate detail between me and Jake sickened me. That was between me and Jacob.

He nodded and then took my hand away from his face and put it in his hand. I could feel a frown build in my face and I tried to hold my hand in his.

"Can't leave anything out my dear." He smiled and gave me a light pat on the hand and let go. Oh no. He must think I was trying to keep something from him. I looked back and dad.

_Does he?_

My dad nodded and I turned back to Aro and it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. All the air and power went out of my body. Have I sent my family to it's doom?

"I'm sorry.." I whispered and looked down at the floor.

He ignored my apology and pointed at Jake. "You.. Can I ask you to come?"

Jake stood still for a few seconds and then started to walk up to us. Panic struck.

"NO.." I said franticly and took a step in front of him. "Please.." I held my arms around him and he took them of himself. He put me to the side and put his hand in Aro's. I could see him flinch when the cold skin touch his. Dad put his hands around my arms and pulled me back. My mom and he put their hands in mine. My breathing became heavy and I started to almost feel dizzy.

"Don't worry.." Dad whispered.

After a minute Aro let go of Jakes hand and Jake took a step back. "There." He said and waited for a response from Aro. Jake gave me a quick look and nodded.

I mouthed to him. "I'm sorry.." I knew he couldn't stand them. And Aro knowing everything about him.. inside out. His mother. His weaknesses. It was killing him.

"You want to have children.." Aro said. "Very much.." He looked over at me. "And it saddens you that she can't bare them."

I knew Aro was trying to break us. My fear was replaced by anger.

"I want her more." Jake said calmly back.

"I could see that.." he looked at Jake up and down. Then at me. "You are undecided."

"Yes."

"If it would happen you would not be able to keep it. It's too big of a risk."

"Who are you to decide that?" I snarled back and my parents held me back tighter.

"Renesmee.." my dad whispered.

"No no. Let her speak." Aro held his hand up to my dad. "Continue."

"It was just that question that I wanted an answer to."

"Well.. I believe your dad has already told you. And we just want what's best for all of us." Aro said with confident. My dad had told me. They were the closest thing to royalty that we had.

"If I had a child with him it wouldn't be vampire." I snarled and Aro almost looked offended by my statement.

"Of course he knows that, Renesmee.." Dad said with a smile. "I think what she means is.."

I interrupted him. "If I, a half human half vampire, have a child with Jacob, a werewolf, the child's chance of having vampire tendencies is so slim that it wouldn't be a risk."

"Still.. having vampires and werewolves.." Caius gave Jacob a discrete look of disgust. "mix.." I could almost hear a light growl come from Jake and my parents slowly let go of me and I went up to Jake and took his hand.

"Please.. The chance of us having a child isn't great.." I gave Aro a pleading look. "And if we did.." I looked at Jake.

"You would keep it.." Aro finished. I carefully nodded to him. He looked at mom. "She has a lot of you in her.."

"Yes she does." My mom said. Cold. "She knows what's worth fighting for." She looked at me and gave me a weak smile. Every time she looked at me it was like she was saying goodbye. It scared me. Jake pulled me closer.

"Now, Edward.." Aro put his hand together and walked up to him. "If this all ends badly.. Whom might we hold responsible for this?"

What? What was he talking about. My dad looked at me and gave me a weak smile then back at Aro.

"Me." He said. What? No. Just as I was about to walk to dad Jake held me back.

"And..?" Aro looked over at my mom.

She took one step forward. "Me."

"NO.." I growled. Jake held me back. Aro was playing hardball. If Jake and I had a child they would kill my parents? Where is the logic in that. He was just trying to keep us from having a child.

"I see.." Aro looked back at the others and then back at my parents. "Could you leave us for a moment? We have to.. talk things over." He made a gesture to the door. My parents and Alice were escorted out by Demitri and Felix. Jake and I were escorted out by Jane. We were lead into separate rooms. The doors in the rooms had a small open window on them. Almost like a jail cell door. I could see my parents in the other room. They held hands and looked at me with Alice in between them.

"No.." I whispered and Jake held me in his arms. "They can't do this.." he sat us down on a couch.

"Shhh…" he stroked my hair.

I fought my way out of his arms and looked at him. "They are going to kill us.."

Jake's face was soft. No trance of anger. "Ness.." he held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me closer. He put his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my stomach as I stroked him.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered and held back tears. I couldn't cry. No. I fell down in his arms and kissed him. Tasted his lips.. maybe for the last time. I don't know how long we sat there but after a while someone opened the door and we ran to it.

"Follow me." Jane said and started walking. I could see my parents weren't in the room and I filled with panic. Jane couldn't walk fast enough. We had to get to the room and see if they were there. And if they weren't there then where were they. They couldn't have… No. They weren't dead. When I saw them in the room, standing in front of Aro I ran up and hugged them.

"I love you.." I mumbled to them.

"We love you too.." my mom said and held my face in her hands. Jake came behind me and put his hands around my hips.

We all turned to Aro and the others.

"We have decided.." Aro said with a cold voice. "IF… she becomes pregnant.. you will inform us. And if the child…" he almost seemed to wonder if that was the right word. "If it is safe to have around humans then it will all be fine."

I looked at my dad. _Are we safe?_

He looked at Aro. "Thank you.."

"You may leave." Aro said and gestured for us to leave.

I slowly turned around with the others and my eyes lingered and locked with his. "Until next time.. Renesmee." He smiled. It sent chills down my spine. Jake pulled me forward so I would walk faster.

When we came outside we were all silent and focused on getting to the car. We did so rather quickly. All in a rush to get away. As we drove away from the city to the airport I couldn't stay quiet.

"Are we safe…?" I asked dad who was driving.

"He is sure that the child wouldn't be safe. So he thinks he will be able to come for us." He said with anger. "At one point they were thinking about locking us up."

"What..?" I whispered and looked at Jake.

"Yeah. But they were to afraid. They know we have so many on our side."

"The others… are they safe?"

"Yes." Mom answered for dad. I think he was too upset to talk.

"What are we going to do now..?" I whispered to Jake.

"Go back. To Dartmouth." He shrugged his shoulders, not really sure of the answer himself.

* * *

So I hope I didn't disappoint with this meeting between the Cullens and Volturi. I mean I want this to be a happy story too. Not just drama and hurt. And I do want them to have children one day and I myself think it would be unrealistic if they didnt even talk to the Volturi about it since when Renesmee was born everything blew up and they came for the Cullens.

I look forward to hearing your feedback and maybe even if you are excited about whats going to come? I think you know whats coming ;)


	42. Chapter 42 : Try

After sleeping almost the whole way home I was well rested but still felt like all the energy had gone out of my body. I woke up in the middle of the night in Jakes arms.

He was looking at me with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong..?" I asked and put my hand on his cheek. He didn't answer. I leaned up on my elbow and started to get really worried. "Babe..?"

"I just love you so much.." he smiled and let a tear fall down. I wiped it away and looked at him. "And the thought of losing you was too much.."

I threw my arms around him and laid on top of him. "I'm here.." I whispered in his neck and kissed it. "I will never leave you. I promise." I held back tears. All this probably tore up all the scars from his mothers passing.

He pulled me away and put his hand on my cheek and stared deeply into my eyes. "Renesmee.." he took a deep breath and swallowed a lump of tears. "I won't let them hurt you." He pulled my face closer to his and placed a light kiss on my lips. The tenderness felt so loving. I closed my eyes and let my lips linger on his. "You are my life."

I let my eyes flutter open and looked at him. My breathing became heavy. There was too much love between us. Too much hurt, anger, fear, even more love, happiness, sadness, lust, passion, fire. I let my fingers slide across his lower lip. I pressed my lips against his again. My hands wrapped around his head and gripped his hair. I pushed myself further up on him and he sat up with me in his lap. His hands caressed my back and it sent a shock down my spine. I arched my back and felt his warm skin against mine. I let out a quiet moan and ripped my lips from his. I kissed his neck and he kissed mine.

"I love you.." I whispered.

I felt him smile. "I love you too.."

He laid me down on my back and laid on top of me. The rest of the night I enjoyed him. Taking in every second I could have with him before morning and reality came back.

**A few days later**

I woke up when I felt the suns warmth on my naked body through the window. I laid on my stomach and buried my face in the pillow. I felt Jake put the covers over my lower body and kiss my shoulder.

"Are you awake?" he whispered. I slowly turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I guess that answers my question." He smiled and pulled me closer for a kiss.

I giggled and placed my hand on his bare chest. My fingertips slid up and down. I wanted to bury myself in him. Just curl up and never leave. He was the safest place I could be. He was one I could give my heart to without fear. I admired his body in the light and thought about how lucky I was to have him. To be in his arms. He is my soul mate. I quickly snapped out of my thought when he pulled himself closer to me and I felt him against my leg. I smiled and placed my forehead on his chest.

"You seem pretty awake to." I murmured and kissed his collarbone.

"You just look so beautiful.." he smiled and kissed me. Every touch from his brought out something in me.

KNOCK KNOCK. "Jake?"

I pulled him closer for a kiss. "Stay here with me.."

"JAKE?"

"I have to open.." he threw on some pants and went to open the door.

**Jacob POV**

I threw on some loose pants and opened the door. Lizz. She held a wallet in her hands.

"Hey"

"Hey, Jake. You forgot this when we had dinner. I went to give it back to you before but you haven't been home. Where have you been?" She handed me the wallet.

"Thanks. I didn't even know that I lost it." I took a deep breath and tried to come up with a lie. "I.. Just some family problems." I smiled at her.

"Oh. Well I'm here if you want to talk." She smiled back at me. I don't understand why she was acting so.. normal.

"Thanks." I looked down. "Well I have to get back inside." I leaned down to her. "You always interrupt some very private moments.." I smiled. The tension between us was to strain and I TRIED to lighten up the mood.

She frowned lightly. "Well.. bye." She walked of.

I went back inside and laid down next to Nessie.

"Who was it?"

Could I tell her the truth? I didn't want her to get suspicious. And I knew I had promise to not talk to Lizz. But she was so different now.

I laid on top of her and did the best I could to not talk. About that at least. My name was the only thing she said. Well.. moaned.

When we finished I laid down beside her and she leaned her head on my chest.

"So.. nervous about finishing the first term here? We have put alot into these last six months." I chuckled.

"I wasn't really thinking about school.. But yeah I am." She leaned up on her elbow. "Aren't you?"

"Somewhat. Kind of happy about going home. Because we are going home right?"

She giggled and buried her face in my neck. "Six more months?" she whispered.

I let out a sigh and chuckled. "You better convince me.." I kissed her shoulder.

"I think I can do that…" she smiled.

Don't know why she had been so.. passionate. But lately this was all we did. All day long. Except for sleeping and eating. I mean we had both been upset about the Volturi and not really been out and about. But I wasn't complaining.. I could never get enough of her.

I unwillingly ripped my lips from her as we finished.. again..

"We have to go see our friends.." I whispered to her with my hands cupping her face and our foreheads touching. I didn't want to leave. Having her on top was more than I could take. I would never get tired of her.

"I don't need friends.." she giggled and kissed me. "I have you."

"You will always have me." I smiled at her and pulled her closer. "But we can't stay in our room forever.. What happened with the Volturi shook us both but people will wonder."

"We can go and eat something.." she smiled.

"Okay. Then get dressed now or we will never get out of bed." I kissed her chest.

We went to our favorite little café in town and ordered something to eat and drink. We got a booth in the back. Very closed off and with a couch.

"I've missed this.." I mumbled and kissed her hand.

"Me too.." she smiled. "But I didn't mind spending all those days in bed.."

"Well I can't say it was easy getting out of bed.. but necessary."

"I know.." she pouted.

The waitress came over with our food.

"A steak for the gentlemen and a chicken file for the lady." She smiled. "Enjoy your meal." She walked away.

When I started eating I saw Ness giving me a weird look. "What?" I said with a mouth full of food.

"She was checking you out.." she giggled.

"Didn't notice. You are all I see." I smiled at her.

"Nice save, Black." She smirked and started eating.

"So.. another six months?" she asked when we got home.

I sighed. "Another six months." I sat down on the bed.

She giggled and clapped her hands. "Thank you!" she sat down beside me.

"Anything to make you happy.." I leaned over to give her a kiss.

When I was about to lean back she wrapped her hands around my head and held me closer.

"Then let's try.." she looked at me with nervous eyes.

"What..? Try what?" I gave her a confused look. What was she talking about?

She didn't say a word. She just pulled me closer and kissed me. She slightly parted her legs and led my hand to her inner thigh. I pulled away.

"Wait wait.. What are you talking about?"

"Kids.." she mumbled and pulled herself on top of me and sat in my lap with each leg on one side of me. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer.

"No.. I don't want you to get sick all the time." I mumbled and leaned my forehead against her chest. My breathing became heavier. I couldn't focus with her like this.

"Please.." she whispered and kissed my lips slightly "Try…" She pulled me even closer and her fingers pulled my hair. I wanted to. Trust me. The only thing I wanted more was her. But I didn't want her to get sick and suffer if it didn't work.

"I can't.. see you upset and sick." I mumbled in her mouth. I couldn't pull away. She was truly intoxicating.

"Jake.." she moaned as she rubbed against me. "Just.. please."

Fuck.. I took a firm grip around her hips and lifted her up and her legs wrapped around me. I laid us down on the bed and me on top. I couldn't say no to her. Anything she wanted. And when I wanted it to.. It was impossible to get away.

* * *

So are you guys excited? ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment and review


	43. Chapter 43 : We said we would try

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up that morning feeling better than ever. Jake had agreed to try. I think so at least.. Or maybe it was just a fluke last night. Lust.

I flinched when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Renesmee..?" a sweet and familiar voice whispered. I let my eyes flutter open and saw my mom.

"Hey.." I mumbled.

"You have to get up. Class starts soon." She helped me get up and she had already put clothes on the bed for me to wear.

"Where's Jake?" I looked at the empty side of our bed that still had a print from him sleeping there.

"He is in the forest. He needed to phase." She explained as I got dressed. I sat down at my vanity and started to get ready.

"You look sad.." I said to mom. She really did. Almost tired. Which was very unusual for vampires to be. I giggled at the thought and her face lit up.

"I've just been worried about you.." she put her hands on my shoulders and looked at us in the mirror. "I mean it hit us all pretty hard."

I smiled and put my hand on hers. "I'm happier than I've ever been, mom."

She smiled and sat down on the bed. She looked so human when she did that. I could only imagine how she was as a human but I had gotten a pretty good idea of it. Clumsy, awkward but still beautiful and strong. Mentally. I giggled once again and her face lit up.

It was the last class today. I was nervous but excited. Jake and I would soon go back home for a while and our second honeymoon would be a perfect time to keep trying. The class was like every other class. Long and boring. But it felt like a triumph when it was done and I walked out hand in and with Jake.

"Let's celebrate!" Alice said with a chipper voice and clapped her hands. "I'm going to get a party together for tonight. Oh, I have to go right away and invite people." She looked shocked at my dad and then gave him a nudge when he smiled. "I know what you are thinking.. Mean!" she ran off with a smile to get the party ready and the rest of us stopped to talk.

"So.. a party. Yaay! Because the others have been so fun.." my mom leaned her head against dad. Almost like she was pleading for him to save her from Alice.

I laughed and looked at Jake. "So? A party?"

"Party!" Jake smiled.

"Let's get ready!" Rosalie smiled and took my hands in hers with a smile.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked mom.

"Please.." she giggled and hugged dad. "I'm fine right here."

I gave Jake a quick kiss and asked dad to help him get ready.

We drove over to the big house and Rosalie led me inside the "girl room" as she called it. It was full of vanities on one wall and a big walk in closet.

She ran up to the closet and held a dress out to me. "Here."

It was a beautiful deep pinkish purple dress. Purple was kind of the "family color" for the girls. I took it and held it in front of me and looked in the mirror.

"Perfect!" I smiled at her.

"Yes it is!" she smiled and took my hand to walk me over to the dressing room. She stopped abruptly and looked at my nails. "NESS.." she showed me my nails. I mean they didn't look too bad. "We have to fix this." She sat me down on a chair and got out a table and all the nail accessories.

I looked out the window as she started "fixing" my nails. Summer here wasn't full of sun and beaches like I wish they were but it was still as beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" Rosalie asked as she filed my nails.

"Nothing. Just summer, Jake, home." I mumbled. "Kids.." I finished without thinking. I just let it slip out.

She stopped and froze. Oh no.. She pulled herself together and continued.

"I.. I'm sorry.." I looked at her.

"It's fine. You can talk about it." She smiled. I knew I could but I was afraid to hurt her. "Soo.. Are you guys trying?" I hesitated and she looked up at me. "It's okay, Ness. Now tell me"

"Well.. yeah. I guess.." I mumbled.

"You guess? I think it's pretty easy to figure out." She teased.

I giggled and started to relax. "We are. But I'm still planning on being here another year. Even if we are trying."

"But we will leave if you get pregnant right?"

"Yeah.. I think so. I haven't thought about it." I hadn't really actually. If I got pregnant I would just want to stay out of school. I would want to spend every moment at home with the baby and Jake. Not in a dorm room.

"We will solve it all when the time comes." She smiled and finished fixing my nails. "Now let's get ready for the party."

"So where is the party?" I asked Alice when I was all done for the party.

"Here." She said and lead me out from the room I had spent hours in now. I looked around and everything was perfect. Kind of reminded me of the pictures I had seen from my mothers graduation party in Forks.

"It's perfect, Alice!" I gave her a big hug and she smiled big at me.

"Oh. The first guests will arrive soon." She said and ran downstairs.

Jake came walking up from the stairs and gave Alice a weird look when she ran past him. I think he was surprised by her speed. We had really been acting human for a while.

"Hey.." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up.

"Hello, beautiful." He kissed me lightly and put me down. "Ready to party?" he said with a goofy face.

I laughed and nudged him. "You are so.."

He interrupted me with a kiss. It took me by surprise and the next second our hands were all over each other and he lifted me into the room again and pushed me against the wall. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled my panties of.

"What are you doing? The guests will be here any second." I moaned as he kissed my legs.

"We said we would try didn't we?" he smiled and gave me a kiss before I jumped up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his hips.

When we finished we freshened up and walked downstairs. A lot of people had arrived. Alice ran up to me with a stern look.

"YOU!" she pointed at me and looked a Jake. "AND YOU! I can't let you out of my sight can I?"

Jake and I smiled at each other and held back a chuckle. "Sorry.."

"Now go and say hello to the guests. I have to fix some more snacks." She ran off into the kitchen.

"Woops.." Jake pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"NESSIE!" I heard Angie shout and she ran up and gave me a hug. "Thank you!" she whispered and smiled.

"For what?" I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"For Ken! You talked to him didn't you?"

"Oh! Yeah." I remembered that brief conversation we had a couple of weeks ago.

"Where have you guys been?" she asked and looked at me and Jake. "We have all been worried."

"Family issues." Mom saved me. She came up behind me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, Bella!" Angie gave her a quick hug. They started to talk and Jake and I walked off to talk to others. We spent about thirty minutes talking to people and somehow we parted.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending but i hope you enjoy it! :)


	44. Chapter 44 : Up and down

**Jacob POV**

Ness had been talking to her girlfriends for about ten minutes and I decided to walk around and look for some guy friends to talk to. I couldn't find any so I went out to the porch in the backyard and leaned against the railing.

"Hey Jake!" Lizz said and gave me a hug.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm great." I gave her a big smile. I wish I could tell everyone that Ness and I was trying.

"Awesome!" when she said that I could smell the alcohol on her breath. Someone must have snuck it in.

"What are you drinking?" I took her glass and smelled it. It was reeking of vodka. "I thought this was water!" I poured out her glass and put it down. "You shouldn't be drinking."

She stumbled over to the couch and sat down. "You are always so thoughtful, Jake." She mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows at how she sat. Her legs spread to the sides. No no this wasn't awkward at all..

I sat down beside her. "Well I try.."

"Want a drink?" she asked and held a little flask up to me.

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip. It was better if I was drinking it. I could take more than her and the flask was completely full.

"So.. How is it going with Nessie?" she slurred and crossed her legs.

"Great." I nodded to her. I took another sip and the taste was so strong.

"Come on." She put the flask to my lips and poured some down.

"Okay okay.." I wiped my mouth after I finished it. "Enough." I laughed.

"You can take it. You're a big boy aren't ya?" she giggled. I frowned and looked at her as she leaned towards me.

"You have probably had enough." I stood up and held my hand out. "Let's go inside and get you some water." I led her inside and put her down on a chair and gave her water. "Are you going to be fine?"

She nodded and decided to try and find Nessie. I saw her still standing with her friends. I snuck up behind her and put my hands around her hips.

"Hey, babe.." she smiled and kissed me.

"Missed you.." I whispered in her ear and nibbled on her neck. I pushed myself against her.

"I can.. FEEL that.." she whispered and kissed me again. "And I can feel that you have been drinking. You taste awful." She giggled and turned around to me. I put her arms around my shoulders and kissed her.

"I want you.." I moaned into her mouth.

"Not now. We are having a party. And you reek of alcohol." She gave me a light peck on the cheek and turned to talk to her friends again. I sighed and held my hands around her for a long time and then decided to walk off. I could feel the drink starting to kick in which meant this was going to be a good night.

"BUDDY!" I shouted when I saw him outside sitting on a rock. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey little guy." He purred and laid down in my lap as I sat down on the rock. "Did you miss me?" I whispered to him and he started to roll around. He then tensed up as he saw a mouse. He ran off after I and I laughed. I could see Renesmee look at us through the big window and we smiled at each other. I walked back to the backyard and saw Lizz dancing alone on the grass. She stumbled and fell down. I ran up to her and helped her up.

"I should probably get you a cab." I mumbled and held her up.

"NO!" she pouted and stood up on her own. "I don't want to leave you.." she leaned closer to me and I just gave her a weird look.

"I'm going to get you a cab now.." when I was about to walk away she fell into my arms and her lips pressed against mine. I pushed her of as quickly as I could but it didn't help. Renesmee.

**Renesmee POV**

I looked out at Jake and Buddy cuddling on a rock. "My little boys.." I mumbled to myself with a smile. He saw me looking and he looked so happy. I loved to see him like that. He walked towards the backyard and I decided to meet him up.

"I will be back soon. I'm just going to check on Jake." I told the girls and I walked outside. I looked down at the ground to conceal a smile but when I raised my head I saw Lizz and Jake. They were kissing. How long had this been going on. He pushed her away and looked at me.

"Look, Ness.." he look freaked out and started walking to me.

"NO!" I shouted. I look at him walking to me and filled up with panic. He couldn't come up to me. I didn't want to see him. Touch him.. He took his hands around my arms.

"It's not what you think.." he said. I growled and pushed him away as hard as I could. He flew back a couple of meters and I was stunned by my strength. Then my eyes locked on her. She ran up to Jake.

"What did you do?" she shouted to me.

"What did I do?" I shouted back and walked towards her. "WHAT DID I DO?"

"Ness." Jacob stood up and held his hands out to me. "Calm down. It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" I hissed and felt my body shake.

"None of your busniess." she slurred. I took a good look at her and growled. I was so tired of her causing so much trouble between me and Jake. He was mine and she had to back of.

"Oh I think it is." I snarled. "He is my husband and you are just some random girl who is all over him. HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!"

"Husband..?" she mumbled and looked at him.

"Wife." I said and pointed to myself. "..and you." I turned my focus to Jacob and walked up to him. She stepped in between us and grabbed my arms.

"Don't!" she yelled. I was so furious with her attempt to once again come in between Jake and me.

"LET GO!" I yelled and threw her to the side. Right as I was doing it I could feel the regret hit me but I was to upset to care beacuse then I felt it.. blood. I growled lightly and walked towards her.

"NESS!" Jacob yelled and threw his arms around me and tipped us over on the ground. I tried to get out of his grip but he didn't let me.

"Let go." I growled.

"NO." he hissed and held me down. "I won't let you do this."

I let out a scream and kicked out of his arms but my dad held me back.

"Calm down." he whispered to me and handed me over to Emmett and Jasper. "Take her away. Come back when she has calmed down."

They both nodded and started to drag me away into the woods.

"Stop!" I demanded.

"CALM DOWN.." Emmett hissed with his protective and almost father like voice that I only heard once in a while.

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't decide if I should walk after Edward or Ness.

"HER!" he growled to me and I started running after her and my new "brothers". After about a minute I caught up to them. They were holding Ness down as she was calming down but when she saw me she let out a big growl. I ran up to help them hold her and calm her down.

"Ness let me explain!" I whispered as she shouted at me.

"You told me you wouldn't even talk to her anymore!" she shrieked. "LET GO!"

"You can let her go. I will calm her down." I told them. They refused at first but I convinced them. "Let her hit me if it makes her happy." I whispered to Jasper as he walked by.

They let go of her and she sat there quiet for a while and they ran away. When we couldn't hear them anymore I decided to talk.

"Look, Ness.. AH!" I shouted and flew back as she punched my chest. I crawled up again and held my hands out. "NESS!" she took a step forward and growled.

"I trusted you.." she growled.

"YOU CAN! LET ME EXPLAIN!" I shouted to her. But it didn't help. She was full of rage and she needed to get it out. Then I decided.. I would be the punching bag. "You are over reacting.." I said and hesitated. I felt another punch to my chest but this time I held back. I stumbled and fell.

"STOP IT!" she yelled.

"STOP WHAT?"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" she turned and pushed down a tree. "I don't WANT to hurt you…" she growled quietly.

"I know.." I held my hands out to her. "And neither do I. That wasn't my intention. She kissed me and I pushed her back."

She rolled her eyes and punched her hand as hard as possible into a tree. She created a hole straight through.

"Now that's hot.." I mumbled to try and break the tension.

She ran up to me and pushed her lips against mine. It almost hurt. "Don't ever do that again.." she hissed and kissed me again. Even harder this time.

I pulled away and looked at her. She was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I…. I thought you kissed her!" she sobbed and fell in my arms.

"I didn't.. I promise. I wish I could show YOU.." I whispered to her as she cried. She was really moody.

"Show me.." she murmured and kissed me again. Her hand went straight to my pants.

I pushed her away. "Ness.. What are you doing?"

She just pulled me closer again and kissed me. "Show me.." she moaned.

"Okay okay calm down.." I pulled her up and put her down on the ground. "Calm down. What's going on?"

"You don't want me?" she started to cry again. What the..

"No it's not that.. It's just one second ago you were punching me."

She looked up and me and started to giggle. "I'm sorry.."

I relaxed and let out a chuckle. "Let's go back.."

**Renesmee POV**

When we got back to the party and I calmed down everybody was dancing and laughing like nothing ever happened. Jake and I ran upstairs and saw Lizz on a table and Carlisle was checking her pupils.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Yeah didn't anyone notice?" I continued.

"No.." dad said with a dry voice.

I looked over at Lizz. _What is going on with her?_

He lead me out of the room. "She is unconscious.."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Carlisle is going to give her a shot so she won't remember. But she is fine."

"A shot that makes you forget what happened.. I think she has taken a couple already." I snarled.

"Stop it.. This side of you isn't pretty." He said with a stern voice.

"Well what if someone kissed mom?"

"Jake did."

I froze. _WHAT?!_

My mom came out of the room and sighed at dad. "You had to huh?"

I looked at her. "Is it true?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah.."

I growled and dad grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away. "No."

"YES!" I hissed and walked into the room where Jake was talking to Emmett. I pushed him against the wall.

"YOU KISSED MY MOM?" I almost shouted and heard Emmett laugh.

He looked behind me at my mom and dad. "That was a long long time ago!"

I heard Lizz mumble something.

"I will deal with you later.." I mumbled to Jake and walked over to Carlisle and Lizz.

"Is she waking up?"

"No.." Carlisle whispered.

"I have had enough of tonight. I need to sleep." I ran to my room and shut the door. Jake came in right after me. I felt like i was going crazy. One moment I was smiling and the next I was mad.

"I'm sorry I never told you.." he whispered. I looked back at him. He was so gorgeous in the night light. I don't even know why I'm upset. I kind of always figured. I mean I knew his feeling for her. The ones he had before I came along.

"Come here.." I whispered and held my arms out. He ran into them and lifted me up.

"I'm so sorry.." he mumbled and put me down on the bed.

* * *

I wonder why Ness is being so moody. Hmm... ;)


	45. Chapter 45 : Defeated

**The next day.**

As soon as I woke up I decided to go and check on Lizz. She had woken up. Carlisle was talking to her.

"Good morning.." I mumbled to them.

"Hey.." Lizz said.

"How are you?"

"I.. I'm fine.."

"I just told her that she had been drinking too much and passed out here last night." Carlisle said with his calm voice. "I will leave you two alone." He walked out of the room.

"You have a great family.." Lizz mumbled. Wait what?! She was being nice? And my family wasn't disgusting and freaky?

"What..?" I mumbled back

She looked at me. "You have a great family.. They are really nice." She walked up to me. "I'm sorry for everything.."

I looked at her up and down. "Is.. that my top?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know. Rosalie gave it to me." She looked down at it. "It's really pretty. I will give it back as soon as I get home. I.. threw up on my other clothes."

"Oh.." the tension was filling the air around us. You could cut it with a knife. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please!" she smiled and we walked downstairs.

"Here." Alice said and put out coffee on the table. "And here is milk and sugar." She smiled and put a little tray down before she walked away.

"Thank you.." Lizz whispered. We were all alone in the kitchen.

"So.." I froze when I saw that I had left a mark on her neck. "How was last night? I went to bed early."

"It was.. I don't remember." She giggled and took a sip. "Great coffee."

"Thanks.." I took a sip myself without thinking and spit it back. "Uh.." I pushed the cup away. That wasn't for me.

She giggled. "You don't like it? It's the best I have ever tasted!"

"Glad you like it but it isn't anything for me." I smiled.

"Look I'm sorry for anything.. or EVERYTHING I've done.." she looked down at her coffee. "I'm.. kind of broken inside. Which isn't an excuse. But maybe an explanation.."

I figured as much. "It's okay.."

She looked around the room. "I really envy you.." she whispered with defeat.

I raised my eyebrows in shock. She seemed to be so in love with herself. "Why?"

"You have a great family, boyfriend, house.." she looked over at Buddy. "Cat" she smiled.

I smiled at Buddy too. "Yeah.." I wish I could tell her everything terrible about my life. That I probably couldn't have kids, grow old. "But you know you can have all of this if you are just nicer."

"I guess I can try it.." she giggled.

"The car is ready." My dad said and looked at Lizz.

"Well.." she put down her cup and stood up. "Guess I should go.." she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Thank you."

I smiled at her as she walked away, down to her cab. "She is really weird.." I mumbled to dad. He looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah.." he said and walked away.

Jake scared me when he put his arms around my hips. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I smiled at him. "Going home today?"

"Yup. I talked to Alice and the flight and everything is ready."

"Great. Now let's go to bed. We have never done it there.." I giggled and he carried me upstairs.

* * *

So I'm sorry for the really short chapter but I will update soon with a really happy chapter! :) lots of love.


	46. Chapter 46 : Thank you

My eyes were set on the house as Jacob drove us up to it. Before he could even stop the car I got out and ran to the door.

_UNLOCKED! _I said triumphantly to myself and ran inside. The familiar and comforting smell wrapped around me again.

"HOME!" I smiled and twirled around. Buddy came running in behind me and went straight for the couch where he laid down for a nap.

"You are so cute," Jacob laughed as he carried our bags inside. He scooped me up in his arms and kissed me.

"Thank you Mr. Black," I smirked as he put me down again. The relief of being home finally got to me and I yawned. Right away I laid down beside Buddy on the couch.

"Home sweet home huh, Buddy?" I cooed and scratched behind his ear as he purred. He curled up on my stomach and we fell asleep.

Then it came back.. the dream, the babies, the fear. I ran to them. Before I got there they disappeared. I stopped to a halt and looked around. The darkness and red eyes closed in on me. But this time it was different. My eyes admired the familiar children on the

Then it all came rushing back.. The dream, the babies, the fear. But this time it was diffrent. It wasn't Noah and Abel. My eyes scanned the children who were sitting on the ground. It was me and Jacob as kids. A hissing sound came from all around us and when I looked they were back.. the red eyes and darkness. Fear struck me and I almost stumbled back. But the kids.. I had to save them. And it felt strange because I wanted to save them both.. not just Jacob, but myself. It was a new feeling to care about myself over him. But it wasn't us.. Instinctivly I threw myself forward and started running towards them. Every step felt like I had lead in my feet. It took so much energy from me.

"No!" I shouted to the threat around us as they came closer.

"No!" I shouted even louder when the children started to disappear. "NO PLEASE!" I didn't want them to leave. I... loved them..

A sharp pain struck me and I fell onto the ground. I held my hand over my stomach where the pain was the worst. Almost like I was holding myself up as I crawled towards them. Tears fell down my face as I pleaded for them to be safe. Like it would help.. The pain grew stronger the closer I got to them. Just when I reached a hand out towards them, the threat was almost wrapped around us, I smiled when my hand was about to grab them...

"NESS!" I heard and everything went away. "WAKT UP! It's a dream," Jacob shouted and shook me. I snapped out of everything and came rushing back to reality. As I saw Jacob's face it all came back.

_He stopped me from saving them. _

"No," I started to cry and he wrapped his arms around me. "..I'm sorry," I cried and franticly held myself closer.

"Shhh. Sorry for what?" he whispered and stroked the back of my head. I tried to catch my breath and pulled away from him. He continued to stroke my back as I calmed down. "..take deep breaths."

"I tried. I just couldn't..." I tried to gather my thoughts and put them to words but I couldn't even do that... Let alone save whatever it was I felt so protective of in my dream.. "I'm so sorry."

"Come here," he murmured and held me closer. He wiped away my tears as I kept crying. "..It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Jacob."

"I am to," he mumbled.

"...for what?" I asked. He had nothing to be sorry for.

"I don't know. What are you sorry for?" he asked confused and I started to feel calm by his oh so charming way to break the tension.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled through my tears and pushed back my hair from my face.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know!" I sobbed and he chuckled as my face fell back to his shoulder.

"It's okay. Things in our world rarely make sense," he chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'm here."

I curled up in his arms even more. He stayed still as a statue as I calmed down. All that surrounded me, all that moved me, was his breaths and heartbeat. I slowly fell back asleep and there it was..

"Run," the threat hissed to me as I was once again running to the children. As the sharp pain once again hit me they all laughed tauntingly and I ignored it. I got back up and ran to them. But once again.. before I could get to them Jacob woke me up.

"NESSIE!" his voice brought me out of it again.

"I'm up!" I yelled in a reflex and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine... but what's going on?" he murmured and held me closer.

"I don't know..." I mumbled and curled my head into his neck again as my arms were wrapped around him..

Then it hit me.. I pulled away and looked at him in shock, he only looked concerned and confused. Without hesitation I got out of bed but stopped when I felt a bit light headed. I shook it of and ran into the bathroom. With every step I took I felt a hope build up in me.

I dug through the cabinets and drawers franticly until I found it.. a test.

I tore the package open and held it in my hand as I read the instructions.. When the first instructions went along the lines of 'Remove the test from the package' I threw them away and just took it. Was this made for a twelwe year old? I know I have to take it out before I pee on the damn stick!

When I had taken it I washed my hands and concealed it behind my back as I walked out until I carefully, almost displayed it, on the table next to Jacob. But he didn't seem to notice.

"Renesmee?" he whispered and I held a finger up in front of his lips.

"Wait," I whispered and cupped his face in my hands. "..just wait."

"O-okay," he mumbled.

There we were. I stood there holding his face as he wrapped his hands around my back. The moonlight filled the room and I counted carefully in my head. When three minutes had passed the moon had moved across the room. I carefully, with hope, walked over to the table. With a deep breath I picked it up. But I couldn't look.. Instead I shut my eyes and walked over to Jacob. I held it up to him with the answer facing away from us.

"Oh," he mumbled in shock and I nodded. I wanted him to read it. But if I did I could be playing with his heart. A big risk. Before I could ask if he was ready he carefully moved to the side to see the answer. It wasn't just a pregnancy test for us. It was like playing russian roulette with our emotions. If it was negative, it would crush him. But if it was positive.. I looked up at him and saw a tear fall down as he looked at the test. I beathed heavily as he looked deep into my eyes.

"We are having a baby?" he whispered. His words caused a rush of warmth to go through me. But I couldn't believe it..

"We are?" and even though I whispered it my voice cracked. I looked at the test and there it was. A little plus sign was on the screen. "..we are." I now stated. How such a little thing, such a simple sign, can change a life.

"We are having a baby," he cupped my face and stood up. "..we are having a baby." Even more tears gushed out of his eyes as a smile covered his lips. He sat down again and pulled me down on the bed beside him. His big hand carefully lifed up my shirt as he placed feather light kisses on my stomach.

"Thank you..." he mumbled as I was still on shock.

"We are having a baby," I said and finally took it in.

"..thank you, thank you, thank you." he cried and placed his cheek against my stomach as he hugged me. I felt his tears fall down on my skin and I stroked his head. His whole body almost convulsed with the tears. "..thank you." he gave my stomach one long kiss and looked up at me. He smiled sweetly and crawled up to my face. As his hand cupped my face he slowly pulled in for a kiss. A softer kiss than he has ever given me before. I closed my eyes as the kiss intensified when more tears came from him. When he finally pulled away I let my eyes flicker open. He wiped away tears with his thumb that I didn't even know I was letting out.

"...thank you," he whispered to me. I placed one hand on his cheek and pulled him in for another sweet kiss. Then it all hit me.. the possibilities of the outcome. Horrific scenerios swirled around in my mind.

I felt hopeless, depressed, angry, scared.. but most of all.. happy.

"..thank YOU," I smiled and he chuckled. He went back down to my stomach and kissed it.

"I will protect you from everything," he said happily and stroked my stomach. "..I love you so much." I laid back and watched the ceiling.

_Happy, _I told myself.. and I was. But still scared.

I fell asleep as Jacob murmured sweet words to my stomach. To our baby.

**The morning.**

I woke up by Jacob talking to my stomach. He was still wrapped around my lower body and murmuring sweet words to it. My hand was still buried in his hair and I soothingly brush my fingers along his scalp and smile. He looks up at me in surprise.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he murmured.

"No," I shook my head.. "..well yeah." I chuckled and pulled him closer. "..but its fine. It was a nice way to wake up."

He smiled and never let one of his hands leave my stomach. I smiled and pulled his face closer for a kiss. No matter what is going to happen... it will be worth it.

"We have to tell Carlisle, he has to check on the baby." He had so much enthusiasm that it almost shocked me. Usually he never wanted to leave the bed..

"I just woke up," I mumbled and pulled him closer for another kiss. He reciprocate the kiss with as much passion as I excepted... but that was only because as I was kissing him, he was carrying me out of bed.

"Well I can carry you there," he insisted with a smile.

"Are you going to carry US?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, almost forgot about you little guy. Sorry," he said to my stomach and I laughed.

As he carried us through the forest I closed my eyes and imagined the baby. Maybe at least one of the golden boys I had dreamed of. When we arrived he put me down in the hallway.

"Where is mom and dad?" I asked Alice as she came running out of a room. She wrapped her arms around us both. She knew..

"They will be here in about five minutes," she smiled. "..Carlisle is waiting upstairs."

I smiled at Jacob as he took my hand. We walked upstairs and there Carlisle was.

"Renesmee," he smiled and hugged me. He shook Jacob's hand and we walked inside. "..you know the routine." he pointed to the table and we walked over.

"You have done this before?" Jacob whispered, like it would help.

"Yeah.. It was nothing though. Help me up?" I asked and he lifted me onto the table.

"Pull up your shirt please," Carlisle said as he got the machine. I carefully pulled up my shirt and looked at my stomach. To human eyes there wasn't a difference.. but to mine.. it was life changing.

"..let's see." Carlisle said and put the cold gel on me. He moved the wand over my stomach and the screen blurred in black and white.. then I heard it. Jacob grabbed my hand tighter.

"Wow," Jacob whispered in my ear.

The heart. It was like music to my ears. Everytime it beat I blinked, almost in fear of it stopping.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Jacob asked and I saw Carlisle. He looked intense as he moved the wand around. Carlisle held his hand up as a gesture for us to be quiet.

"There is two heart beats..." he whispered after a while. For a second, I registered his words as meaning something was wrong with the baby, but then I looked at the screen. All of the sudden I could see something as he paused the screen. He pointed his finger in two circles around two little things that looked like peanuts. I chuckled happily and Jacob squeezed my hand.

"Twins?" he murmured to Carlisle.

Twins? My golden boys? It meant so much to not be just blessed with one.. but with two. But it also made it risky.

"Twins," Carlisle smiled and wiped the gel away from my stomach. But I only focused on my little peanuts. Carlisle smiled at us and gave Jacob a pat on the shoulder before he walked outside.

"Twins," I whispered to Jacob as the door closed behind Carlisle. Our eyes tore from the screen and we looked deep into each others eyes. A little pool of tears was gently resting on his waterline. We both chuckled happily and he kissed our intertwined hands. I showed him the dream I had, of the children, us. But only the good parts. I didn't feel like ruining this moment.

"You knew," he chuckled and kissed me. He wrapped one hand behind my head and placed our foreheads together. "..thank you."

I clasped on hand on my stomach and he put his hand on mine. We smiled at each other and kissed again.

"..I love you," he whispered and placed another feather light kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," I smiled. It was like only me and him existed. Nothing else. Just the essence of us both growing inside me.

Then we both felt the smell. "..they are here," I smiled and they both walked into the room. My mom looked confused as my dad was smiling.

_You cheater, _I grinned at him.

"What's going on..." she began but stopped as she saw the monitor. It was still paused on the babies... wow... babies.

She looked back at me and then dad. "... YOU KNEW!" she scolded him as he chuckled. She tore away from dad and ran up to hug Jacob. She embraced him with a big powerful hug while the one she gave me was like a butterflies wings gently embracing me.

"..I am so happy for you," she whispered and cupped my face in her hands.

"We truly are," dad smiled and embraced mom. "..but let's leave them alone." Dad whispered to mom and she had a hard time looking away from the monitor. But he got her out. I smiled to Jacob and took his hand.

"Help me down?" I asked and he gently carried me down from the table. He kissed me softly and hugged me. I placed my head on his shoulder and my eyes caught our reflection in the mirror. He was smiling back at me in the mirror and we pulled away.

The mirror wasn't something that I loved. I had never felt as beautiful as my perfect vampire family but now.. I was pleased with the woman looking back at me.

"Thank you," Jacob mumbled again and leaned his chin on my shoulder from behind. He kissed my cheek and I leaned closer to him.

CLICK!

We both looked to the side and saw Alice with the camera.

"Sorry..." she lowered the camera and we smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys!" We both smiled as she hugged us. I looked over Alice's shoulder and saw Rosalie walk inside. She looked a bit nervous and unsure. I held my arms out to her and she smiled.

"I'm really happy for you," she smiled and hugged me. She looked a bit unsure at Jacob and threw her arms around him. "..you too."

Jacob looked at me with shock over Rosalie's shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders as she pulled away. Emmett came stomping inside with his eyebrows raised.

"Stealing my wife, Jacob?" Emmett scoffed and Jake shook his head. He seemed to think it was all strange and took it with full seriousness.

"Just saying congratulations to the parents," Rosalie smiled and hugged Emmett who was in shock. I just assumed Alice had told EVERYONE.

"Parents?" he gasped and looked at me and Jacob. "..and I missed the moment when these two found out!" he pointed to my parents who had entered the room.

_I thought you were going to give us some time alone, _I smirked to dad who chuckled.

"..oh man!" Emmett sighed angrily. He shook his head and walked up to Jacob. "..guess a 'Congratulations' is in order." he gave Jacob a pat on the back. Jake almost stumbled over and muffled a grunt by Emmett's hard pat.

"Don't be such a kid Emmett. We will have enough of those running around soon," Rose smirked and hugged him. Jacob tried to hide the fact that Emmett's pat hurt and slowly scooted over to me.

"This is a safe zone right?" he whispered to me and I nodded.

"So this is where everyone is," Jasper came inside the room with a smile.

"Jasper, Jacob and I are..." I began but Emmett interrupted me.

"..HAVING A BABY!" Emmett said proudly and I frowned at him... "..you will get to tell other people. I want some time in the lime light."

Both Jacob and I shook our heads.

"No," Jacob muttered to him. When Emmett raised his hand he almost backed away but he only flaled it around in a 'Cut it out' gesture.

"Didn't need anyone to tell me that. I can feel it!" Jasper smiled and hugged me. "..I'm almost bursting with happiness man!" he hugged Jacob who once again got a hard pat on the back.

"Man I'm never going to be able to hold our children if this keeps happening," Jacob moaned and straightened out his back.

"Sorry," Jasper smirked and gently hugged me.

"Yeah, good job man!" Emmett said and was about to give him another pat on the back but backed away with his hands up. "..sorry."

"Don't worry," I grinned and gently patted Jacob on the back. "..he will heal."

"Not so sure about that," he grunted and we all laughed.

"Please tell me I will get to dress them up!" Alice dragged me over to a chair and insisted on me sitting down. I happily did so.

"Well of course," I smiled and Rosalie rushed over to us.

"..and please tell me I will get a say in the name picking this time!" she blurted out and I flinched back, completely offended by her words.

"So Renesmee isn't a good name?" my mom walked up behind her and she cursed silently.

"I like names like Emily and uh I don't know.. Rosalie." she said and we all laughed. "..classic names. But I love Renesmee. It fits her perfectly!"

"..yeah," my mom smirked and walked over to me. They all continued talking as I motioned for Alice to come closer.

"What?" she whispered.

"The Volturi," I whispered and she shook her head.

"Don't worry. I will take care of everything," she assured me and I relaxed. ".. now time for more pictures!" she jumped up and down with the camera in hand and pushed Jacob to me as I stood up. "You will want to remember every second of this moment!"

I rolled my eyes as Jacob, to my surprise, took my hand and happily posed for the picture.

"Show me the love," she said to me and I smiled to Jacob. His smile made me chuckle.

"What?" I asked him.

"Guess there won't be another six months at Dartmouth?" he grinned and I laughed.

"Oh stop it," I nudged him and he hugged me tighter. I looked myself in the mirror once more. At me and my children. I smiled.

* * *

So I am really happy with my decision to finally give you what you want. KIDS! :D I really hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to hear your feedback. And if you hate it then please be kind ^^

And help with baby names please? :)

Lots of love, m

Btw Im going by this picture : .se/imgres?um=1&hl=sv&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=628&tbm=isch&tbnid=qQxM_8rrQ5ltgM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=g-8ZkICRdwZs6M&imgurl= display_pic_with_logo/474871/474871,1304527361, &w=450&h=352&ei=s0DjUJzxLoWo4gS9wYCADw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=671&vpy=126&dur=39&hovh=198&hovw=254&tx=143&ty=118&sig=110605228682294168131&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=182&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:99

So if I write like one of those numbers in the start or ending of a chapter then that number represents how big she is according to those pictures.


	47. Chapter 47 : Names

**One week later.**

The bump had started to show more now and I had to cover it up a bit when I walked out. Since I had such a sleek and petite figure the bump showed a lot. I was sitting on the couch in the big house (where I have been spending all my time. Carlisle wanted me to be close) and Jake was rubbing my feet. My pregnancy wasn't like my mothers. I was in pain but not as much. Since my inside was more human and my outside was more vampire the pregnancy was more human.

"Here." Alice handed me a glass of blood. I wouldn't dare to go out and hunt.

"Thank you." I drank it all up right away and gave it back. "Thirsty." I said with a smile and she ran back to the kitchen to make me some human food. I leaned back and looked at Jake.

"You are so beautiful.." I whispered to him.

"That's because I'm so in love.." he smiled.

"So are you saying love has blinded you?" I teased.

"No.. I'm just.. Stop it!" he chuckled.

"Sorry.." I giggled. "Can you rub my tummy?"

"Of course.." Jake smiled and started to rub it. I started to relax right away.

"Mmm.. that feels nice." I smiled to Jake.

"Dinner is ready!" Alice shouted from the kitchen. Jake helped me walk over to my chair and Alice put down the food. Steak. I dug in right away. Since I was eating for THREE now I was constantly hungry.

"And here is some for daddy." Alice smiled and put down a plate with a big steak for him.

Jake looked at her with an open mouth and he was so cute. Both Alice and I laughed.

"Thank you.." Jake said and started to eat. I laughed when I thought about that's what he was saying to me all the time since we found out about the babies.

"So have you thought about baby names?" Alice sat down with us and my parents came in and sat down beside her.

I looked at Jake. "I have…" he smiled.

"You have? Tell me" I really hope the names were good.

"Well.. E.J?" he looked at mom and she smiled. I looked confused and my dad smiled to me.

"Since mom thought you were going to be a boy she thought of some boy names for you.. E.J was one of them." He explained.

"What does it stand for?"

"Edward Jacob." My mom smiled.

"That's.. really great." I smiled to Jake.

"But what if it's a girl?" Alice asked.

"It's boys. Trust me!" Jake smiled.

We all laughed. "But what IF it is a girl?" mom said.

"I haven't even thought about that." Jake took another bite.

"Renesmee?" my mom looked at me.

"You will have to wait and see." I teased them. "And don't you cheat!" pointed at dad with my fork.

He smiled and held his hands up. "I would never."

We finished up our food quickly and sat and talked for a while.

"And I was thinking.. If Jake and I could move back to our house? I mean nothing bad has happened." I asked dad.

He hesitated and looked at mom and Alice. "Okay." He smiled at me.

"Really?" I almost shouted. I was looking forward to having private time with Jake.

"We will move your stuff back right away and it will be ready in about an hour." My dad smiled and stood up. "Should we start?" he looked at the girls and they all ran away.

"You sure you want to leave..?" Jake whispered.

"Yeah, I want some alone time for us." I smiled and kissed him. Pregnancy really made me go crazy. I wanted him every second of every day. More than usual. But he wouldn't touch me like that. He was to afraid of hurting me or the baby.

He pulled out a fake smile to hide his fear of losing the baby. "Yeah…" But then he started breathing heavily. "That would be great.." he looked down at my cleavage.

"I'm up here.." I whispered to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry.." He gave me a quick kiss and helped me out of the chair. "They will probably be done soon." I looked back at them flying back and forth, down and up.

"Should we go back to the house?" I asked him and he took my hand as we walked through the forest.

We took a slow slow stroll back to the house and if we ran it took about 5 minutes between the big house and our house so it took about 10 minutes walking. But for pregnant me it took 20 minutes. When we arrived to our home everything was ready and my parents were at the big house. We smiled at each other and walked inside.

"Hey Buddy!" I smiled and hugged him. "Our other little baby" I kissed his face and he purred. I caught Jake looking at us. "What?"

"You are so perfect.." he smiled and hugged us. I yawned and leaned my head against his chest. "Let's go to bed."

We walked up hand in hand and everything was cleaned and perfect. They had added a lot more pillows. Apparently that would make me sleep better. I laid down on my back and Jake crawled up with me.

"Hello, babies" he said to my stomach and kissed it. "Hello, baby." He smiled and gave me a kiss. He leaned his head against my shoulder and had one hand on my tummy. "How are they today?"

"I think they are quite pleased." I giggled and closed my eyes. Then I felt it.

FLUTTER FLUTTER

Right under Jakes hand. My eyelids flew open and I gasped for air.

"What was that?" he sat up and held both hand on my stomach. "Are you okay?"

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "They moved.." I whispered and placed my hands on his.

"They moved?" he smiled. "Was that what that was..?"

I nodded and looked down.

FLUTTER FLUTTER

I let out a quiet laugh and Jake smiled. I looked up at him and he pulled himself closer to kiss me.

"Thank you.." he mumbled into my mouth in between a kiss. Then he went right back to my tummy. I spent some time awake to look and hear him with the babies. But I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell asleep to the noise of Jake humming a song.

* * *

I myself can't wait until they are born but I don't want to rush it! ^^

And help me with baby names? I have some suggestions myself that i would want your feedback on please. (I try to have names that has a direct link to the family since Renesmee's names is a mix of Bellas mothers name and Edwards adoptive mothers name. And her middle name is a mix of Bellas fathers and Edwards adoptive fathers.)

E.J - Edward Jacob, what Bella was going to name Renesmee beacuse she thought it was a boy. I think it would be cute beacuse since they didnt have a boy it could still be used and it has a really beautiful story and meaning behind it. Plus it links to (obviusly) Edward and Jacob!

Anthony - Since Edwards full name is Edward Anthony (Masen/Cullen) I think that Anthony would be really cute. It's kinda diffrent too.

Sarah - Is the name of Jacob's late mother.

Marie - Bellas middle name

And I know this name is kind of crazy but I cant decide if I even like it so I need your help..

Swan - I mean its cute. For a little girl. Right? I dont know haha.

And please leave some suggestions :) And btw.. how do you guys feel about imprinting? Should there be some?

Hugs and kisses, m


	48. Chapter 48 : Craving

**Jacob POV**

I had been over the moon happy about the babies but I had been sleeping bad lately. I was always afraid that something would happen. I started to wake up when I felt Nessie move around in bed. But she had been doing that a lot lately so I knew it wasn't something bad. I fell back asleep rather quickly.

I woke up when I heard something in the kitchen. I let my arm slide over to hug Ness but she wasn't there. I sat up right away and got some boxers on and walked downstairs. I saw her on the counter, trying to reach something.

"NESS!" I shouted. Fear filled me right away. What if she would fall? I ran up and got her of there.

"What?" she asked.

"What if you would fall? You could hurt yourself and the babies." I started to calm down when she looked a bit sad. I pulled her closer and hugged her. "I'm sorry.. I just.. I would die if that happened."

"I'm sorry.. I didn't think. I was just craving something.. And I didn't want to wake you." She mumbled into my chest.

I pulled her away and kissed her. "Wake me up the next time. Now what do you want?"

"I don't know. It feels like my skin is crawling. I need something. I don't know what" she said frustrated and sad.

"Well then let's make everything and see what pleases you craving." I smiled and got some bacon and pancake batter out of the fridge. I turned around and she was biting her lip. "What?" I took her hands in mine. She pulled my head down and kissed me. I placed my hands on her hips and let them slide to her back. We hadn't even attempted to start fooling around since we found out about the babies. I pulled her closer real quick and kissed her more. She let out a whimpering moan and I snapped out of it and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I can't.." I slowly panted and caressed her back. My mind was saying no but my body was screaming yes.

"Please.." she kissed me quickly. "It will please my craving.." she giggled and pulled my lips against hers. I gave in and pressed my lips harder against hers. I carefully put her up on the counter. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and moaned as my fingers went up her inner thigh. She wasn't wearing any panties and I could feel how wet she was already. I quickly pulled down my boxers and positioned myself at her entrance.

"You have to tell me if it hurts. Promise?" I whispered.

"Yes, yes I promise. Jacob.." she leaned her head back as I slowly pushed in. I let out a loud moan and closed my eyes and leaned forward and kissed her chest.

"Faster.." she moaned and I did what she said. I had been missing this so much. Her. I kissed her from her chest to her neck. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her forward to me. She kissed my chest as I threw my head back. I heard her let out a whimpering moan and her nails dug into my back. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I wrapped my arms around her and took in her scent.

"I'm close.." I whispered and she continued moaning. I started to let out a loud moan and did one last thrust when I knew she was done.

We kept our arms wrapped around each other as our breathing became normal again. I kissed her head and she leaned her forehead against my chest.

"Thank you.." she whispered and I laughed. She looked up at me and I kissed her softly.

"Thank YOU.." I whispered back and put her face in my hands and continued kissing her. "Still craving something?" I smiled.

"Yeah.." she smiled and kissed me. Round two maybe? I wouldn't say no. "Sleep.." she finished with a chuckle.

I sighed and laughed. "Anything you want." I carried her upstairs and put her back to bed.

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up with a smile on my lips as Jake caressed my back. "Good morning.." he whispered and laid closer behind me. "Carlisle wants us to come over real quick. Ultra sound."

I groaned and put a pillow over my face and Jake laughed. "Come on, mommy." He kissed my tummy and a wave of warmth rushed through my body. I held my arms out to him as he got out of bed. "Carry me?"

He laughed and picked me up. "Carry you."

I fell asleep quickly in his arms as he carried me over to the big house. I woke up when he put me down on the table.

"Already here? You are fast." I smiled to Jake and held his hand. I thought about last night and he laughed.

"It took 20 minutes to get here. I'm not rushing around the forest with you."

I flinched when I felt the cold gel on my stomach and Carlisle put the machine on. "Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning, grandpa." I lightly squeezed his hand and relaxed as he tried to find the babies.

CLICK. I looked over at Alice taking pictures and Rosalie filming.

"Everything looks perfect." Carlisle smiled and stopped the machine at a picture of our babies.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Too early to tell. But I think we will be able to tell soon." He dried the gel of my belly and Jake helped me down.

"Now do you have anything to say to your future children?" Rosalie smiled with the camera in hand.

"We love you." I said with a smile and Jake hugged me. "And please get daddy's smile!"

He chuckled and looked down at me. "My smile? I hope they have everything you. They will be perfect if they have anything from you." He kissed me softly and pushed away the camera and kissed me again.

"Not in front of the babies!" Alice joked.

"It's a camera, Alice.." Jake smiled and kissed me some more.

"Now I need to borrow her for a second." Carlisle smiled to Jake and I pulled my shirt back up as he started to measure. "Hmm.." he walked over to his table and wrote it down. He got some papers out of the book shelf and compared them.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I'm comparing you to your mothers pregnancy." He put the papers down and looked at Alice.

"I got nothing.." she pouted.

"Well then I think it will be about two months for the whole pregnancy. But you have now been pregnant for 2 weeks so you have 6 more weeks to go." He smiled.

"Woow.. 6 weeks?" Jake looked at Carlisle and then at my stomach that was a bit bigger now. "Can't wait to see you!" he smiled and rubbed my belly.

Six weeks.. In six weeks I will be a mother for real. I will have my babies in my arms. My mothers pregnancy was for one month and mine would be for two months. The pain had started to come more and more and I didn't have a lot of energy but I enjoyed every second I was awake and happy with Jake and the "Tummy" as we said. The babies were just called "The tummy." Well that's what Alice called it and we liked it so it stuck. Hmm.. when was the last time that scenario happened? I giggled to dad as he frowned at my thought.

* * *

Baby name help please! :) I hope you are enjoying these last few chapters and please leave your thoughts and review! :D

love, m


	49. Chapter 49 : Breaking bones

**A couple of days later – (5)**

I woke up in the middle of the day from my nap with a sharp pain. I flinched and tried to hold back a scream of surprise but couldn't. I muffled the next scream and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"What's wrong?!" Jake shouted as he ran into the room and held my hands in his.

"I don't know.." I laid back down and he rubbed my stomach. "I think they are just moving.." I whispered to him and closed my eyes.

"Are you sure? Should I call Carlisle?" he asked with a calm voice that he pushed out to hide his fear.

I shook my head. "No.." The pain had increased tremendously lately. Carlisle thinks it's because since my insides are more human and my outside is more vampire the injuries on the inside makes my outside react and creates more pain. And of course.. the baby is unbelievably strong and I'm at a weaker stage.

"Is there anything I can do?" he whispered and kissed my knuckles.

"No, it's okay." I assured him and pushed out a smile. "I promise.. You should go back to.. What were you doing?"

"I was just getting the nursery ready. Cleaning out the room." He smiled.

"I want to see!" I smiled and he helped me up. "Wait what room did you take?"

We walked into the hallway and he took the guest room. I was afraid he took my "girl room" that was filled with everything beauty related. He chuckled when I showed him.

"Here.." he slowly opened the door and he had cleaned it up beautifully and painted the walls white. "We can paint the wall when we know the gender. I just covered up the beige color for now."

"It's beautiful.." I smiled to him and gave him a quick kiss.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Are you expecting anyone?" I whispered. He shook his head. "Don't tell anyone I'm here.." He walked downstairs and I heard him open the door.

"Hey Lynn!" he said happily.

"Hey Jake! I heard you guys were back!"

"Yeah.."

I heard Lynn's high heels on the floor. "So where is my girl?"

"About that.. She is.. Umm…" I heard him take a deep breath.

I ran downstairs and looked at her. "Here." I smiled to her. Her face lit up and she ran to me for a hug.

"I'VE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" she nearly shouted in my ear.

"I have missed you to!" I held her hands in mine.

"So what's new? How was Dartmouth?" she sat down on the couch and Jake gave me a surprised look. I couldn't just stay up there. Lynn meant to much.

"Dartmouth was great." I sat down beside her and took a blanket over my belly. "How is Kyle?"

"Great. We just moved in together." she beamed with happines and I gestured for Jake to walk away. Girl time.

"Big step. How does it feel?"

"Amazing!" she held my hands. "How do you feel? You look a bit.. sick." her face looked worried.

I knew how I looked. I had lost a few pounds, I had bruises over my stomach, my skin and hair had somehow lost its glow. But it was worth it. I looked down and felt tears coming.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" she hugged me.

"No. I'm fine.." I cried and pulled away. I was to afraid she would notice my belly. "I promise." I pushed out a smile and wiped away the tears.

"Is something wrong, Ness?"

I broke down. "I'm..."

Jake ran into the room and interrupted me. "NESS.." he gave me a stern look.

"Okay what's the matter here?"

"Nothing bad. But I think you should leave now, Lynn. I'm sorry." Jake walked her to the door and she gave me a sad look.

"Will you be fine?" she asked. I nodded and she walked out.

Jake slowly walked up to me. "What were you thinking?"

"I.. I don't know.." I mumbled. "But I can't lie to her.. Jake I can't."

"Well do you want to talk to your girlfriend or do you want to keep the babies safe?" he shouted. I hadn't seen him this mad in a long time.

"You know.."

He interrupted me. "YES! I KNOW. But you don't seem to. Do you know how much it hurts me to see you like this? To know that my own selfish needs and wants are hurting you? You almost look like your mom did for gods sake!" he shouted with tears in his throat.

"I want this to.." I whispered. "It's not your fault.."

"DON'T.. It is my fault. I went along with this. I agreed to try, knowing the consequences." he took a deep breath and started to tremble. "I can lose you.."

I stood up and walked over to him. He stood frozen and held back trembles. I placed my head and hand on his chest.

"I promise.. You won't.." I whispered.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me. I know how much it took for him to calm down. He didn't want to get upset and run away. I started to humm our song.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered and kissed the top of my head. "I never imagined it would tare this much on you.."

I pulled our shirts up and put our belly's against each other and smiled at him. I felt them kicking and it took everything I had to not cry from the pain. He smiled when he felt it. I bit my lip and ignored the pain the best I could. I let out a whimpering cry of pain and he kissed me.

"It will be over soon.." he mumbled against my lips. I grabbed his hands that cupped my face and squeezed them when I heard and felt it. A bone cracked. I fell down to my knees. Jake swept me of my feet and carried me and I felt us running through the forest. I squeezed my eyes shut and when I opened them we were at the big house. I was laying on a cold table. The same one I laid on when we did the ultra sounds.

"What happened?" mom shouted.

"It broke a bone." Carlisle answered calmly.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I cried. The pain became stronger and stronger and I felt a sharp pinch in my arm and it slowly went away. I heard my family talk in the background as I calmed down. I tried to speak but felt so relax for the first time in a long while.

* * *

So far (until now) the pregnancy has been alright but now the real tough part comes like you all asked for. Hope you enjoy! :) And please leave feedback.

Lots of love, m


	50. Chapter 50 : Once

**The next morning – (5)**

That dream came back to me every night. But I was starting to see the babies clearer now. They were so beautiful.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle woke me up. Where am i? Oh.. The big house. "How are you?" I rolled over in the bed and felt a sharp pain.  
"Don't move."

I remembered yesterday. "The babies?"

"They are fine. They are strong." he smiled and wiped my forehead with a towel. "Now how are you?"

"Fine.. I think." I let my hand search for the place where the pain came from. A rib. "What happened?"

He sat down on the bed beside me and held my hand. "A rib broke. They are growing very irregularly and you're body can't keep up."

"What does that mean?" I whispered. I was afraid of the answer. Was something wrong? Would they survive? I know we had talked this over before but I never imagined this.

"It means that we might have to get them out before your body is ready. They are growing faster than you and they don't have the space they need."

I started to gasp for air. "Is everything going to be fine with them?"

"Yes. Just relax. And think of yourself to." he stroked my hair and tried to calm me down. "If the mommy is healthy the baby is healthy."

"You know that's not true in this case.." I muttered. "When do you think you will have to get them out?"

"We have no idea. Everything changes so irregularly."

"Can you ask Jake to come in here..?" I whispered and he gave me a kiss on the forehead before he walked out.

I felt like I was losing everything I had ever wanted before I even had it. Just like I felt with Jake. But I knew that I would fight to the death for my children.

I saw Jake at the door. He hesitated to walk in. Almost like he was scared.

"Jake.." I smiled and he ran up to me and hugged me. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispered in between kisses and pressed me closer and closer to him. My hands were frantic. I wrapped them around him and twined my fingers in his hair.

"Don't be.. It's not your fault.." I whispered and wiped away his tears. "Be as happy as I am."

"Are you happy?" he raised his eyebrows like he was surprised over my happiness.

"Yes." I giggled. "Over the moon." I rolled my eyes at him. "The pain is only for now. Think of all the wonderful memories we will make." I put his hands on my stomach. "A piece of you and me."

He smiled and let out a laugh and his tears stopped. "Thank you..." he kissed me again and leaned down to give the tummy one to.

I saw my mother at the door opening. "Give us some time?" I asked Jake. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss before he walked out. My mother walked up to me and sat down on the bed.

"How are you..?"

"Good."

She sighed. "I know the pain you are going through, Renesmee."

"I know.." I looked down.

"But in the end it WILL be worth it. Trust me." she placed her hand on my cheek.

"What if I dont make it?" I whispered and looked her dead in the eyes.

She almost looked shocked. She carefully took her hand down and frowned. "It will still be worth it."

I was shocked by her honesty.

"I know how annoying it is when people try to swipe things under the rug." she answered my thought somehow. "Dad was always mad at me during the pregnancy. He didn't think you would be so wonderful. Neither did I to be honest. Who could ever have dreamed of such a wonderful daugther." she smiled and took my hand. "But I was frank with him. I told him that even if I didn't make it he would still have a piece of me. And he would have to take care of that piece."

"Will you..?" I couldn't finish the sentance. But I knew that she understood. If I had to say it my heart would start to race even faster. Damn these human traits.

"I think Jake would do a great job. But of course we will help."

"Thank you.." I whispered and my voice cracked. "Promise me that I will at least get to see them. Once."

"You will get to see them more than that. But I promise." she murmured and stroked my hand.

**Jacob POV**

As I gave Bella and Nessie some time alone I went to get her some... well.. blood.

"Yuck.." I mumbled as I poured some into a cup. It had always disgusted me and that would never change. To think of how much I once hated vampires and upstairs in the room right above me was the woman I loved more than everything... and she was half vampire. My family was now split up in two groups. Vampires and werewolves. All supernatural, all strange. For us it was everyday life to have people around us who thirsted for blood, frekishly fast, could read minds, see into the future and transform into a, as Charlie described it, "a very large dog". Or as Emmett said.. "horse-sized wolves".

Either way it's still strange. No matter how you choose to describe it. We are what we are and we might now always like it.

"Want me to do it instead?" Edward came into the kitchen and I jumped up by his sneakness. Blood poured down all over the counter.

I slowly looked back at him.

_Can you handle it? _

I saw him take one last breath and walk up to me. "Get Jasper out." he said calmly and started to clean it up.

As quickly as I could I got out of the kitchen and Alice held Jasper's hand so tightly as they walked out that I could see small cracks form in his porcelin skin.

"Be careful next time," she said and shook her head. Great! Now she was mad because I made a mess and her boyfriend is upset. I rubbed my face in my hands as the awful smell of blood became more prominant.

I heard Renesmee's heart beat faster upstairs. With concern I walked right upstairs and saw Bella stroking her hand on the bed.

"May I interrupt?" I asked softly and Bella kissed Nessie's forehead before she walked out. When she passed me she gave my shoulder a quick stroke. Renesmee and I looked at each other without saying a word. I could tell she was upset. But god... she was so beautiful. As she sat up in the bed her hands were wrapped around her round stomach and her hair had that amazing flow down her back. Even though she was more skin and bones than usual and her eyes were weak she was still the mezmorizing beauty I had always loved. "You are so beautiful.." I murmured and a smile formed on her lips.

"Because I'm looking at you," she chuckled and began to rub her round belly. I slowly walked up to her and rubbed it for her.

"Something wrong?" I asked and placed my forehead against hers.

"No." she whispered as she closed her eyes. My touch seemed to sooth her and the babies. "At least they aren't kicking like mad men now."

I let out a light chuckle and bent down to give the tummy a quick peck. "They are being good boys already." I smirked and she quietly chuckled.

"How do you know that THEY are BOYS?" she smiled. "My mom thought I was a boy."

"Well your mom isn't the sharpest crayon in the box." I teased and knew Bella could hear me. I heard a big snort come from downstairs.

"Oh, and you are?" Ness laughed and I kissed her. As our kiss intensified I noticed a slight discomfort in her moans. "You are going to make my water break." she blushed and looked down at her hands rubbing her tummy.

"So I'm that good?" I joked and kissed her quickly as she rolled her eyes. She pulled towards me for another kiss but I moved away. "Let's not make your water break." I chuckled. "Maybe I can kiss you more next time."

"Next time?" she sighed and I nodded. "More babies?" she gasped and I hesitated to nod. "You are going to be the death of me Jacob Black." she laughed and kissed me.

* * *

Some heart2heart with the family. Excited about the birth? :) Want it right away or drag it out some more?


	51. Chapter 51 : Baby shower

**Two weeks later – (7)**

Alice had decided to throw me a baby shower so today I had to get out of bed. Which I enjoyed but my family was in pain by just looking at me. As I undressed I looked at my body. I had lost some more weight, I could see my ribs and I had bandadges around my ribs from the broken bones. They had finally started to heal but it was hard when my body needed energy for just being now. I was living for three. I put on a cute maternity dress, a button up shirt underneath and a cardigan to cover up my skinny shoulders poking out and Rosalie did my hair and makeup. It felt great to look (somewhat) good again. It was like covering up the pain. Alice had put out flowers and candles all over the place. The smell of lillys filled up the room.

Rachel, my family and the pack was there. They all brought gifts of course. What else did you expect when Alice had thrown a party.

When I walked down the stairs everybody said hello and wanted to touch the belly. Jake never let go of me and looked so proud when they all touched my stomach. I don't know if he was pretending to be happy or if he actually was but either way.. It made me relax.

"Hey, sister!" Rachel smiled and hugged me. "How are you?" she looked at my tummy.

"I'm okay." I smiled. I was starting to believe myself when I said that.

"You are getting really big!" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah. About to pop any second almost!" I laughed and we walked over to the others.

"Hey, Seth!" I lightened up and gave him a hug. Seth was the nicest person I had ever meet. So sincere and thoughtful.

"Hey, Ness. How are you?" he pushed out a smile. I guess Jake has told him.

"Hanging in there."

"Should you be standing?" he walked me over to my seat at the table. "You should rest."

"Thanks." I sat down slowly and felt the babies move.

"Everybody ready for dinner?" Alice smiled to everyone and got good responses. Her and Rosalie placed the food out on the table and my family was getting the food ready since they didnt eat. After a while they sat down and talked with everyone. The dinner was very pleasant and filled with conversation and laughter.

Getting some food felt great. Keeping it was another thing.. Everything went to the babies which was good but for some reason nothing for me. Guess the babies were like their father. Hungry and always loving food.

The conversation around the table turned to pregnancy.

"The best thing about pregnancy is definetly the sex drive women get!" Paul laughed and raised his glass. He must have had a few to many. Everyone laughed at him.

"It's awful! You are fat and mad all the time but the slightest touch will get you going!" Rachel laughed and Jake flinched when she said that.

"I can't say I experienced any of that.." my mom laughed and blushed.

"That came after.." my dad smiled and pulled her closer. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you get cravings for crazy food too?" Rachel asked mom.

She laughed and looked at dad. "I guess you can say that.."

"It's like you are so happy about the baby but everything else sucks about pregnancy. And the pain when you give birth... MAN!" Rachel muttered.

"Oh, come on. Child birth isn't that awful! You will survive." Paul laughed.

"Well.." my mom joked and the room lightened up again and the conversation subject changed.

When everyone had eaten and talked for a while Alice jumped up and clapped her hands. "Time for games!" she ran over to the couch are and gestured for everyone to sit down. We all walked over and Jake and I sat in the couch.

"So what games are we playing?" Jake asked.

Alice smiled and ran to the kitchen and came back with a tray of baby food.

"Put this on.." Alice smiled and handed Jake a blind fold.

"You know I'm married right?" Jake teased and Alice rolled her eyes. He put it on and got ready. "Okay. What now?"

Alice handed me a bottle of baby food and a spoon. "You are going to taste diffrent baby foods and guess the taste of them."

"Oh no.." Jake mumbled and everyone laughed. I got a big portion of food on the spoon.

"Open your mouth. Here comes the choo choo train!" I teased and everyone laughed.

When he tasted the food his face turned in disgust. "Cab driver feet?"

Everyone laughed. "NO! It's supposed to be banana and pears." Alice giggled. "Now you have to finish the whole jar!"

And sure.. He chugged it down. Not willingly and with joy but he did. Anything to please the crowd.

"Another one..?" I teased him and he got the blind fold of and moved away while everyone laughed. "Seth?"

He frowned but was a good boy and participated in the game and we opened gifts.

After the games were done we all sat and talked for a while. I started to get tired and the pain started to come. After every time I ate the _babies went crazy and kicked. It made me feel sick._

_Bathroom.._

My dad ran up to me and carefully lead me to the bathroom. He held my hair back and I threw up.

"Enough for today.." he whispered and stroked my back. I stayed in there for about ten minutes before I felt okay again and when I walked out everyone was gone.

"Bed?" Jake asked and dad handed me over to him. I said goodbye to everyone and Jake carried me up to the bed. I curled up and he laid down next to me. I searched for his lips in the dark and only got a quick peck. I went back for more but he pushed me away.

"Ness.." he moaned.

"Please..?"

"No.. and please don't ask me." he muttered and turned over. He curled up and laid down on his pillow. "Good night."

I wrapped my arms around the belly and felt them kick. I flinched but tried to hold it in. The pain was constant for about thirty minutes and I could not take it anymore.

"Jake?" I whispered. He turned to me right away.

"What's the matter?"

"It hurts.." I mumbled.

"Come here.." he pulled me closer and started to rub my belly. It helped a bit but not much. I was mostly just happy to have him close. I was afraid he hated me for doing this. For convincing him.

"You didn't convince me.. I just wanted to. I pretty much waited until you just asked." he murmured. I looked at him. His face was covered with pain. "I was dumb to agree to it.."

"You.. Don't want this anymore?" I cried and held my hands on the tummy.

He sat up and took my hands. "No no no. That's not what I meant. I promise." He kissed my hands. "I want this more than anything. But I can't stand seeing you like this. You are my world. You are my life. You are the only reason I'm still here." He started to cry and held my hands to his mouth and kissed them. "I just can't stand the thought of losing you.."

"You won't lose me."

"I can't live without you... And I won't let my children grow up without a mother like I did."

When he said that I broke down and cried. I pulled him closer and he laid down on my arm with his hand on my bruised belly.

"They won't have too.. You won't have too.." I kissed his head and comforted him until he stopped crying and fell asleep.

I had thought about how this might effect him but I never thought the pregnancy would be so hard. And I never thought he would have to fear the things he is afraid of now. I knew I not only had to fight for my children, but for Jacob too. For Sarah.

* * *

More pregnancy chapters or straight to the birth? ;)

And please help with names.

Love , m


	52. Chapter 52 : Smile again

**A week later - (8)**

MY family was suffocating me. They were afraid something would happen if I so much as moved a finger. It was so frustraiting to never have a moment alone. I wasn't able to "enjoy" my pregnancy. It was hard enough to enjoy it with the pain and they were just constant reminders of it. I don't understand why they were doing this to themselves. I could see the pain when they looked at me. They were torturing themselves.

I looked over at my dad and knew what he was thinking. "Why are WE torturing ourselves? Why are YOU?" He looked away when I was guessing what he was thinking. I was right.

I was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in blankets and had a bowl of soup in my hands. The warm bowl against my hands were all I could think of. It kind of took the edge of the pain.

"Are you cold?" dad asked.

"No. I'm fine."

Jake sighed at me. And yet again I knew what he was thinking. "You are not fine." I imagined him saying. I looked over at dad who nodded and confirmed my guess.

_Sometimes I think I have your gift._

He smiled and walked over to me. "Are you?"

"I'm fine.." I rolled my eyes and took another sip of the soup.

_Why don't you guys believe me? _

"Because you don't look fine." he whispered softly but had a hint of madness behind his voice.

_Well I am fine. And you don't have to believe me. _

My dad sighed and walked over to the kitchen to clean up the already clean counters. Having all of my family around was a blessing. And a pain. They just walked around and did something that had no use being done. Cleaning already clean things, reading books they had already read, fixing things that were fine, talking about things that were irrelevant and had already been talked about and making preperations for an uncertain future.

Alice was sitting in front of the laptop at the kitchen table with Jasper and ordering baby things

Rosalie and Emmett were outside, cleaning up the flawless yard.

Esmee and Carlisle were reading books on the porch.

Mom and dad were making dinner for me and Jake. Which was really strange.. Mom making dinner? Do I dare to eat it?

I heard dad laugh from the kitchen. I smiled and looked over at Jake who was sitting in the chair next to me.

"Jake..?" I whispered and held out the bowl. He took it and put it down on the coffee table. "Come here.."

He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I cuddled up and put my head on his chest and listened to his heart. I had missed being intimate with him. He wouldn't touch me now. He was to afraid of hurting me or the babies. At the beginning of the pregnancy he had been over the moon happy and now he was reluctantly happy. He felt like all of this was his fault. And no matter how many times I told him that it was no ones fault he never lightened up. I flinched when the babies kicked and squeezed his arm.

"Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and mumbled "Yeah.."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm.." I nodded my head and relaxed when I felt them stop. "Wanna come out soon please?" I whispered to the belly.

And to my surprise Jake actually smiled. "Can't wait.." he said quietly and rubbed my belly.

I smiled back up at him and kissed is chin. "I hope they have your smile.."

Jake almost made me faint when he let out a light chuckle. Holy moly he was in a good mood now!

"I hope they have everything you.." he kissed my head. "Okay maybe just a little bit of me.."

"Have you been thinking of any names?" I asked.

"No. Not really. I have some on my mind but I havn't given it much thought. You can pick them if you want. I just want you to be happy."  
he smiled again. Woh!

"You have names don't you..?" I smirked at him. I knew he did. He looked a bit suspicious and smiled. "You just don't want to say them because you want to let me pick."

After a while he nodded and let out a laugh when I let out a squeal of shock and laughter.

"I knew it! You little.." I nudged him lightly with my fists and he held them back and laughed.

"Oh come on. Is it bad that I want you to be happy?"

"No. But I want us both to be happy. They are supposed to be an equal part of us both." I leaned in for a kiss and once again he surprised me by kissing me back. And just like that my smile went away. I wrapped my hands around his face and kissed him again. I let out a quiet moan and moved closer to him. I moved up and sat on his lap. His hands were all over me. But then pushed me away.

"You are asking for a lot right now.." he whispered and placed his forehead against mine.

"Sorry.." I whispered back. "Wait.." I looked around and everyone had left. "Where did everyone go?"

"Didn't you see them leave? When we started talking." he smiled.

"No. When I look at you.." I kissed him. "I only see you."

I felt his lips form a smile under mine. "I know the feeling.." he hugged me tighter.

"So what names have you thought of?"

"Wait and see, my dear Renesmee. Wait and see." he teased and kissed me. "Hungry?"

I nodded and he carried me over to the kitchen. The rest of the night we spent alone. It was nice to have him to myself. I mean our life was about to change forever. We would have responsibilities. But when I thought of the future I only saw happy scenarios. And I was looking forward to going on our honeymoon again. Being ourselves. This would change everything but at the same time it felt like it wouldn't. We would always be Renesmee and Jacob of course but.. the thought of being bound together like this forever warmed my heart. Renescob? I laughed when I thought about the bad nickname and Jake smiled at me.

"You have the most amazing laugh.." he squeezed my hand and kissed it.

"Just think of how they will sound."

"Sweet and innocent.." he smiled and rubbed my belly. "Like music."

It was so amazing to see him so happy about this again. To be happy with him. With them.

* * *

Want the birth right away or drag it out some more? :) Please leave feedback and reviews

love , m


	53. Chapter 53 : Pain

**One week later – (8)**

I had been cooped up in the house ever since we found out now and I was beginning to get a bit crazy. Even though my body hurt unbelievably much I wanted to get out. I wanted to get back to my normal life. Just to have something to do other than staying inside.

"Please, Jake!" I pleaded to him.

"NO. What is someone sees you? What if something happened?"

"I just want to go and see Lynn." It didn't have to be Lynn. Just out. Anyone.

"Jacob is right, Renesmee. You can't." my dad continued.

_Dad… please._

He shook his head. "No."

I sighed and curled up under the blanket. I just wanted to sleep until they were born. I wanted them out. I started rubbing my tummy and I heard Alice run in the room. Oh no..

"Picture time!" she smiled.

"No, I'm not in the mood." I put my head under the blanket.

"Ness.." Rosalie sat down and pulled down my blanket. "I think you will want to remember every moment of this time. Even the bad moments. I know I would.." she mumbled with her sweet beautiful smile. She knew how to get to me. I pulled out a smile and she helped me up. "Good girl." She whispered with a smile.

Alice started taking picture the moment I stood up. But I knew what she wanted. I turned around to look at Jake and he smiled.

"Come here.." I mumbled and held my hands out. He walked up to me and put our foreheads against each other and our hands on each side of my tummy. We smiled at each other and I heard Alice going crazy with the camera.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered.

"For what?"

"That you can't go out.."

I put his face in between my hands and kissed him. "It's fine. It will all be worth it." I tried to pull him closer and give him a more intense kiss but..

"Something seems to be in the way.." he chuckled quietly and rubbed my tummy.

"One more week.." I smiled at him and he leaned down for a kiss. "Then they will be here."

"And then I can have you all to myself.." his hands caressed my back.

"I don't think you will ever have me to yourself again." I giggled.

"You know what I mean.." he rolled his eyes and smiled.

I flinched when I felt them move. "Aoow..." I took a hold of Jakes shoulders and he held me up. I took a quick look around the room and everyone had left. Thank God. He placed me down on the couch.

"Need some space in there huh..?" he whispered to my stomach.

"Jake.. I don't know if I can do this for another week.." I told him with shame.

"Of course you can. That's just silly. You can do anything." He took my hand and kissed it. "I know you can."

"The pain is just too much.." They needed to get out. It felt like they had no space and with every breath I took it felt like they were going to burst out of my skin.

"They don't mean to hurt you.."

"I know!" I shouted. What did he think I didn't know that? I didn't mean to hurt my mother.

"Shhh.. Calm down." He started to rub my belly again.

God I am getting tired of these mood swings.. I can only imagine how it is for him. I felt like I wanted to rip my hair out of my head. The pain was getting to much for me and I knew Jake was suffering just as much.

"Are you tired?" he whispered and my eyes fluttered open. I didn't even realize I had closed them.

"Guess so.." I mumbled with a smile and took his hand in mine. "Are you?"

"Come here.." he carried me upstairs to our bedroom and put me down. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes and ice cream.." I mumbled and heard him muffle a laugh. I had been craving such weird combinations lately. I just wanted food. I heard him start making food in the kitchen and some music playing in the background.

I cuddled up with all the pillows and saw the little pile of pictures on the nightstand. I reached over and looked at them. Ultrasounds, me and Jake, the wedding.. and for some reason a shirtless picture of Jake at the beach. I felt that wave of warmth go through my body and a tingle in the right place. Then a kick. I flinched and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Are you guys already bothering mommy and daddy time?" I laughed. "I'm just looking at a picture." I rubbed the tummy and smiled.

THUMP THUMP

I stared at the tummy.

THUMP THUMP.

"Oh.." I whispered and gasped. This felt so different. Maybe it was just one baby kicking before and now it's the other. Or was something wrong?

"JAKE!" I yelled and heard him running the second I did.

"WHATS WRONG?!" He jumped in bed and placed his hands on the tummy.

"Here.." I took his hand and looked into his eyes. 1..2…3…4..

THUMP THUMP

He smiled and chuckled then his face turned serious. "This feels a lot harder.. The kicking I mean."

"It is.. I think it's the other baby kicking. The other ones have been so light."

"Does it hurt more?"

"Yeah.." I smiled. He gave me a confused look. He must think I'm crazy. "But it's fine. It feels amazing to feel them both."

"It does.." his face softened with his hands still on my tummy.

FLUTTER

"Hey…That one was lighter."

"Yeah. This one feels like a butterfly compared to the last one." I giggled and he crawled up next to me, never letting his hands leave my tummy.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"Hmmpf…" I gritted my teeth and gripped his hand. "Are you two fighting or something?"

"Crap! I forgot the food." Jake rushed out of the room and down to the kitchen. I laughed at how panic filled his moves were. He looked so cute.

"Daddy sure is taking good care of us.." I whispered to them and laid back down. I let my eyes shut as I rubbed the now very very big tummy.

I dreamed that I was curled up and couldn't move. It was warm and felt safe but it was all so new that it scared me. I tried to move but I could not get far. I was confined to this space that was way too small. I heard someone talk. It was like I was under water. I heard someone scream and I started to kick and try to move franticly.

"Ness.. Dinner is ready." Jake shook me lightly and I gasped for air. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. Nothing.. Just a bad dream." I whispered and felt the sweat on my back. "Help me up?"

After dinner I decided to go to bed early. I had no energy left. I cuddled down in bed and fell asleep quickly. Then I woke up.. Pain.

* * *

Okay so THIS CHAPTER.. I uploaded with a real wicked smirk! ;) Don't hate me for the cliff hanger. The next chapter will be uploaded real soon! I promise. Can't wait to hear your feedback!

And btw.. last chance to vote for the names! So far Anthony and Sarah are the leading names.

My suggestions for first or middle names.

Sarah - the name of Jacob's late mother.

Anthony - Edward's middle name.

E.J - What Bella was going to name Renesmee if she was a boy. (Stands for Edward Jacob)

Marie - Bella's middle name

Vanessa - I just think its pretty (spoler if you havnt seen/read breaking dawn but I assume you have) and it was going to be Renesmee's alias on her ID in case Jacob and her had to run from the Volturi.

London - Beacuse I think its kind of cool and Carlisle is from London.

I actually got a question about how I have so much time to write and here is the answer : I don't! LOL. I'm going to school to become a hair and makeup artist and on the lunch breaks and after school I write as much as I possibly can. And I think I had about like.. 10 chapters ready before I uploaded it to this website. And I absolutetley love it when you actually WANT more chapters. So when you leave reviews and tell me you want more and contribute to the story with ideas and wishes it really keeps me motivated to keep writing. Even though I have dyslexia I for the first time really really enjoy writing. I think (almost) everything up when I write and as I go. Ideas I have for the stories when I'm not writing I just write down on my iphone :) But I think I have about 20 chapters that I have deleted. Haha. I just write something and get so in to it and then realise that its irrealistic or just drama filled and kind of childish. I TRY to kepp it realistic to the story and not put to much of myself into it since what I love about the books is that you can simply put yourself into the spot of diffrent characthers. I myself don't like it when I read fanfiction when they say something like (Renesmee put on some black lipstick and fishnetstockings) beacuse that is SOOO far from the stories and characthers. But I mean.. thats what fanfiction is all about. Putting your own twist on it. And I want to stay to the stories :) Okay now I have babbled on and on. But I really like getting to know you guys and what you want and like about the stories! ^^

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lots of love, m


	54. Chapter 54 : Welcome to this crazy world

**Pain**. That was all I could feel. That was all that filled up every being of me. Every little piece of my body. Every inch of my mind. The pain shot from my shoulders and grew as it reached down my spine and to my stomach.

Something is wrong..

I panted franticly and let my hand move to the side to try and find Jacob. I grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Jacob.." I cried with a muffled voice. "Jacob..." I shook him lightly and he mumbled something.

_Okay Renesmee, _I told myself and rubbed the belly. My hands light touch made the pain shoot through my body with more power than before. _Don't panic. It wont help! _

I tried to take a deep breath but it felt like a fire burst out in my body and I screamed. The reflex created more pain as I inhaled a herd of fresh air that felt like acid. Jacob flew up.

"Renesmee?" he asked franticly and I nodded with tears in my eyes and he panicked. "What's wrong? Are they kicking?"

"Something's wrong Jacob," I cried and he froze.

"No," he mumbled and I saw tears from in his eyes. "We will make it," he said and put his hands on my stomach. I wasn't sure if he told me or himself that. He took a deep breath and gathered himself. "Did your water break?"

"I don't know," I sniffled and looked down at my big bruised stomach. My hand moved to the sheets lower down and I felt the wetness. "I think so."

"Okay," he nodded and lifted my white dress. I panicked a bit when he disappeared behind my stomach and mumbled something. "I have to call Carlisle."

"Don't leave me!" I cried and took his hand before he got out of bed.

"I have to call Carlisle!" he said and ran to the phone.

"Jacob!" I yelled as he ran out of the room. A strong pain formed in my spine and I clasped my hands on the sides of my stomach and screamed. It felt like they were franticly moving to get out already. They were in panic...

"Carlisle! It's Jacob, Renesmee says something is wrong and..." my scream of pain interrupted him and no words were needed. "..see you soon."

He ran back into the room and took my hand in his.

"When will he be here?" I panted and Jacob wiped the sweat away from my forehead.

"Soon, any second now. I promise. Now breath slowly in and out," he put pressure on the lower part of my stomach and the pain eased up a bit. I did as he said and could finally get a word out.

"How did you do that?" I panted.

"What?"

"The pain eased up."

"Carlisle taught me a few things," he said and this time I think he even felt the baby kick. "WOW!" he shouted and took his hand away as I screamed.

"He has to get here now, they want out." I cried. The thought of losing them was killing me. I can't loose them.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine," he kissed my forehead and moved down on the bed and put my legs up. "When did your water break?"

"I don't know," I cried at my failiure. "I was sleeping!"

"Okay calm down Renesmee," he almost yelled as my panic rubbed of on him. I cramped up as both of them now moved.

"NO! I CAN'T DO THIS!" I yelled. "Jacob I can't. It's too much," I cried when the pain shot through me again and I gasped. "..they are too strong."

"Yes you can!" Jacob yelled back and I went quiet. He knew what I meant by that. I wouldn't make it.

"Jacob.." I began.

"Don't! I know you can do this. Listen to me," he said and held my head up to our foreheads touched. "..you are the strongest person I have ever meet. There is nothing in this world that you can't do. There is no one in this world I admire, love, trust or believe in more than you."

His words made me believe in myself. It reminded me of what we both had been fighting for. What we had always wanted. A little piece of us both.

He gave me a questioning look like he was wondering if I had listened and understood. I nodded and he gently pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you," he murmured and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered and he moved down again. He folded my legs and lightly pushed them to my stomach.

"Now come on," he said and the place his eyes were set at made me feel very strange and exposed. "I'm here for you."

"But Carlisle.." I cried and cramped up again.

"Can you hold it in and not push?"

"No," I whispered. I wanted to hold it in until Carlisle was here. What if something went wrong?

"Then come on. I'm here for you and I will take care of everything to the best of my abilities."

"Jacob," I whispered and he looked into my eyes. "I'm scared," I admitted and held the tears back.

"Why?" he asked.

"What if I fail them?"

"You won't." he said without hesitation and it almost stunned me. The truth was I felt like if I began to push I would be slowly and painfully saying goodbye to him. I wouldn't make it..

_Don't give up! _I yelled at myself. _You have fought so well until now. Don't give up on them! _An image of the two little golden boys I had imagined filled my mind and I curled up to gather my energy and push.

"Good, now come on." He took my hand to help me gather energy and push. It felt like a heavy rock was pushing down on my spine.

"One.. Two… Three… Four… Five… Six.. Almost done.. Come on.. TEN! Relax!"

I grunted and almost threw myself down on the pillow again and gasped for air.

"Move." I heard Carlisle say and Jacob was at my side the next second, holding my hand. "We are going to pick up where you left of okay?"

"Mhmm," I muttered and a scream escaped my lips. Jacob kissed my hand and my father was behind Carlisle to assist him if anything happened. My mom came to my other side and was sitting in the bed. I felt a sharp almost pinch like feeling in my right thigh. My skin tingled for a few seconds and then I saw Carlisle move around more. The most nerve wracking thing was that the feeling in my skin had gone away.. I didn't know what he was doing. I wanted control. I wanted to know what was happening.

_No time to be shy! _my inner voice tried to lighten up the mood as I looked down at my stomach. My dads head and Carlisle's peaked out.

"Okay, I think you have to push about three more times and then the first will be out," he said and he handed dad an instrument back. Oh God.. had he used that? Can this get any worse? I turned my head to the side and saw the calender hanging on the wall.. Oh no. "..when I tell you to push you really have to give it your all. Okay?" Carlisle said and snapped me out of it.

"IT'S TO EARLY! THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR ANOTHER WEEK!" I screamed when I realised how early they were.

"They seem to be ready so you have to get ready. Now... three.. two...one.. PUSH!"

I curled up again and squeezed my mother's hand. Hissing noises escaped my lips as I gave it my all.

"Come on Renesmee, you can do it," she cheered me on but I only fell back on the pillow. The fact that everyone believed in me so much and I couldn't do it only made it worse.. I had never been the kind of girl who would ever give up and that is exactly what I am doing right now..

"Sorry," I cried silently to Jacob and gathered my energy for the next push. He shook his head and before he could say anything Carlisle interrupted him.

"It's okay Ness. Anything is progress and better than nothing," he assured me and dad handed him another instrument. He used it quickly and gave it back. "One more push."

I nodded and started to push right away. My body curled up in pain. It felt like something moved a little bit furthur down on my body and was now stuck. Panicked I fell down on the pillow and sniffled.

"GOOD!" Carlisle assured me. "Now just one more."

"One?" I almost gasped. He will be here in one?

"If you give it your all he will," my dad said and Jacob held my leg up as my mom held the other. I smiled to him.

"One more," Jacob smiled and kissed our hands.

"Okay Renesmee. One big push now." mom said and I held mine and Jacob's intertwined hands closer to my face.

"PUSH!" Carlisle yelled and I curled up. I clasped my hand on moms back and heard her shirt rip as I dug my nails into her back.

With every possible fibre of my existance I gave it my all. The pain had gone to a more bearable level since I knew that one more push.. and he would be here. My scream of pain drowned out as I pushed more and more.

Everything went quiet around me. All I heard was a ringing sound in my head. A huge comfort rushed over me as I looked at Jacob. His eyes were set deep into mine and an almost sudden emptyness came. Automatically my head fell back on the pillow and I closed my eyes. Right when I took a breath I heard a new person in the room do the same... and an almost sweet scream filled the room. With unsure eyes I looked up to see him.

"It's a boy," Carlisle smiled and held him up to me. A blinding light from the lamp behind them made me have to focus on him even more. Jacob went to cut the cord and Carlisle happily handed him over. My eyes carefully but protectivly followed him all the way as Jacob made his way over to me.

"Hey little guy," Jacob smiled to him. "..welcome to this crazy world." he chuckled and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he leaned him down to my chest. I watched in amazement as this perfect little person I had created moved around in Jacob's arms. His screams stopped the moment he opened his eyes and looked at me. But not the way Abel and Noah had looked at me.. he made eye contact. He saw me.

He squirmed around to me and Jacob put him down closer to my chest. We were now face to face. He smacked his lips and whined a bit until he felt my skin against his. I smiled at him.

"Anthony..." I whispered with a weak voice. Almost like I was trying out a new word. I had said the name out loud to myself before but never like this.. The name, word or whatever you want to say, now had a meaning. It belonged to him. To this little golden skinned boy with jet black hair and warm hazel eyes. He already had his fathers plump lips and fierce look. Until now his father, Jacob, had been the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on. But this little boy in his arms won.

He's perfect. Almost impossibly so.

My smile went away when Jacob handed him over to my dad.

"Where is he going?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"He is just cleaning him up for you," Carlisle smiled and moved down again. I nodded.

"Is he okay?" I whispered to Jacob who was back to holding my hand.

"He is perfect," Jacob cried silently with a smile as he kissed out intertwined hands. He continued mumbling 'perfect' over and over again. I smiled at him like I had done at Anthony.

"AH!" I flinched in pain as the other boy moved.

"Round two," Carlisle said and I rubbed my belly with the free hand mom had given me. "You will probably only need to push five more time and the next will be out. This one is not as ready as Anthony was. It's having some troubles."

I nodded in silent agreement. I already felt like I was hanging on by a thread and the pain was pushing me of the edge. But what could I do? Give up on William? No.. I already had his name picked out and the image of him grew stronger with the pain.

"You have to hurry," my dad said and I heard the panic in his voice.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Jacob asked.

My dad hesitated and the panic grew in me.

"DAD!" I yelled.

"The cord is wrapped aorund the neck," he said. "..the baby is suffocating."

"WHAT? NO!" I cried. "GET HIM OUT!"

"You have to push," Carlisle began.

"NO, IT'S TO SLOW! JUST DO WHATEVER! FAST! NOW!" I cried and looked over at the table with medical instruments where a sharp scalpell laid. "GET HIM OUT!"

"NO!" Jacob yelled when he saw me move towards it. "Just push okay? HURRY."

I curled back up and held Jacob's hand as we looked deep into each others eyes. When I looked into his eyes I could see the pain on my own face in them. I almost felt like I was sinking into those deep, safe eyes. As Carlisle cheered me on and Jacob mumbled words of encouragement it was like someone was screaming in my head.

_DON'T LET THE BOY DIE! _It yelled to me. And of course it was right...

Everything went in slow motion. I turned my eyes from Jacob and over to Carlisle before my head followed. The look on his face said it all. A smile broke out on his lips and the pain left my body. I felt like an empty shell that could crack at any moment. When no screams erupted in the room I panicked and grew weaker. My head fell back on the pillow but my eyes were set on the same place.. waiting for William Jacob Junior Black.

I heard Carlisle cut the cord again and still no scream. Everything started to feel dizzy and my hope faded. When Carlisle stood up he held him in his arms. But he wasn't moving.. at least not like Anthony had been. I forced my eyes to stay open and focus as the baby let out little whines.

"It's a girl," Carlisle smiled and held HER up and handed HER over to Jacob.

"Wow," Jacob mumbled and looked at her with amazement. My eyes still couldn't focus but I could finally see her when he leaned her down to my chest.

There she was. My eyes took in every inch of her with my eyes and she finally opened those beautiful eyes. They were such an amazing mix. I could see myself, Jacob and even a hint of green in some lights. Those perfect and unusual eyes were set on Jacob. Daddy's girl.

"Sarah..." I whispered and my voice cracked. I felt my lips tremble into a smile and I almost coughed a chuckle. "..she is so tiny."

Jacob chuckled with me and held her closer to kiss her forehead. "Just like mommy."

I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't.. I sunk into darkness.

* * *

I have been waiting to upload this and I just couldn't hold it anymore! So today is my birthday and this is my "celebration" with you all! ^^ Hope I did not disappoint!

Can't wait to hear your feedback. Promise to start uploading regularly again soon.


	55. Chapter 55 : Wake up

**Jacob POV**

During this hectic and scary process I had doubted my abilities. I was sure I would fail them... but we had made it.

I had my daughter in my arms and watched her look at me for the first time. Nothing could stop me from being happy right now. Her little almost green eyes were dead set on me as she looked just like Renesmee did when she first saw me. It brought such amazing warmth to my heart.

"She is so beautiful," I whispered and looked over at Renesmee. Her eyes were flickering as they were set on Sarah. The weakest smile I had ever seen formed on her lips and went away quicker than it had appeared. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Renesmee?" I mumbled in disbelief and almost chuckled. "Renesmee?" I muttered and leaned down closer to her. I tried my best to listen to her breaths but Sarah's strong beating heart drowned it out.

"BELLA!" I yelled and she came to my side as I handed Sarah over.

"Hello beautiful," I heard Bella say as she walked away. I went straight back to Renesmee and cupped her face in my hands.

"Nessie?" I whispered and stroked her cheek. "CARLISLE!" I yelled when I got no response at all. "HER HEART IS SLOWING DOWN!"

Carlisle came to my side and checked her pulse. He opened her eyes to check the pupils and when his little routine took to long I pushed him to the side. I started doing CPR.

"Wake up," I mumbled and pressed down. "Wake up.. wake up.. wake up... come on! WAKE UP!"

"Jacob," Carlisle said in a soothing voice and put his hand on my shoulder. "She is not gone yet."

"Do something before she is!" I demanded and kept pressing down on her chest. "Come on," I felt tears coming down my cheeks but I held them back. I had to concentrate on hearing her heart.

"Step back," Carlisle said and he had something in his hands.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Defibrillator," he said quickly and began a horrible process. Her chest almost flew up as he pressed it down. Again and again and again and again..

I backed away sat down on a rocking chair that Esmee had brought over. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes shut.. she looked so peaceful as she was slipping away from me. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't stop it.

I stomped over to Edward who was holding one of the babies.

_Will they grow up like I did? _

"I don't know. I don't have Alice's gift.." he mumbled and the baby cried as he squirmed toawards me. "..you should take him and go. Being in here..." he looked over at Renesmee with pain. "It's making them worry."

"Come here," I said softly and Edward handed me Anthony. Bella held Sarah as we walked downstairs. I sat down on the couch as Bella seemed to want to keep Sarah away from me. She wanted her all to herself. Just when I was about to protest Anthony put his little hand around my finger.

The universe could have gone up in flames.. it wouldn't have made me look away from him at this moment. As his little hand squeezed my finger with an unusual strangth, nothing like Abel and Noah, I smiled. He was already a strong boy. His eyes seemed to inspect my finger as he moved it around and I kept balance. If I didn't he would have poked his eye out. He moved it carefully towards his face and took in the scent. It seemed calming to him. He put his cheek against my hand and curled closer to my chest. When I moved a finger around he for the first time chuckled. The sweetest, purest chuckle I had ever heard. He moved my finger around and with the full row of perfect teeth he bit me. I smiled even bigger at him and he seemed to think the taste was quite good. In surprise at his reaction I looked at my hand and noticed I still had blood on it.

"Oh," I mumbled and Alice came rushing in.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bella asked and stole my line. Alice froze up as she saw the babies.

"I haven't seen anything," she mumbled and Rosalie came inside behind her.

"May I come in?" Rosalie asked and we were all surprised. I stomped over to her and her eyes were set on Anthony. I handed him over and she seemed in shock as I ran upstairs.

Carlisle was still trying to keep Renesmee going but her heart.. it was still slowing down.

"Why is it slowing down?" I asked and walked up to her.

"Her body can't heal all the damage and keep going as normal. We have to keep her heart going," he explained and put up a drip of blood. "Her human insides are to fragile and weak."

Emmett and Jasper rushed into the room with equiptment.

"Here," Emmett handed him something that was linked to the machine as Jasper and Edward were setting it up. Carlisle placed it over her mouth and I died a bit inside.

"She can't breath?" I started to hyperventilate.

"Jacob you have to calm down or leave," Jasper said.

"I'm not going anywhere," I growled and breathed heavily. I took a threatening step towards him. Edward and Emmett took my arms to hold me back. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled and they pushed me out of the room.

"The babies need you," Edward growled and shut the doors. Emmett stayed outside the door like a guard and I hurled myself up towards the door. He stood right in front of me and pushed me back down.

"Don't think so buddy," he growled and I snorted.

"You want me to rip your head of? Cause I'll do it," I growled and he didn't move a muscle. Alice came up behind me and pulled me to the side.

"Let's not fight," she muttered and pointed downstairs. "..the little people are waiting for you."

I of course wanted to be there for them. More than anything. But I couldn't just leave Renesmee. Their mother. My soul mate. I felt like I was abandoning her. But I had to take care of them.. Nessie would never forgive me if I didn't. Because she would wake up. She would live to kick my ass for not spoiling our kids with attention. She would find out and have me neutered.

I hung my head in shame and walked downstairs where Bella was sitting on the couch with the babies.. My children.

"Look," she smiled and moved the babies so they could see me. "Daddy is here."

I smiled at her words and sat down beside them all. She handed me Anthony and kept Sarah all to herself again. Guess she likes to have a little baby girl with some of her features. I chuckled at the thought and rocked Anthony back and forth.

"How things have turned out," she whispered and kept looking at Sarah. The light form the fireplace made her skin shine lightly and she really looked beautiful. Haven't thought of Bella like that in a long time.. I just saw so much of Renesmee in her.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"You thought I would sit like this with our child didn't you?" she chuckled and I blushed.

"Yeah," I said again and looked at Anthony. "..well I never thought you would be my mother in law. That's for sure.."

"Can't say I ever imagined it like this either," she chuckled. "..but look how great it has all turned out." she held Sarah up a bit.

"Perfect," I smiled at Sarah. My daughter.

"She looks so much like Renesmee," Bella smiled and stroked her cheek. "..just look at that face."

"It's a gorgeous one," I smiled.

**A couple of days later**

Renesmee was still in the same condition. We had her on machines as her body healed up. Which I hope would be soon..  
Carlisle had assured me that she would be fine. All she needed was time. I was happy to give her time but I was scared that she would miss something. All she had missed so far were a few baths, meal times and laughters. I was no big loss but I know how she works.. she will be sad for missing a single second.

"Are you okay man?" Paul put his hand on my shoulder. The pack and imprints had come over to meet the babies and bring my mind to 'happier places' as Emily said. Charlie and Billy had already melted over them.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "..I just wonder when she will wake up."

"I'm sure it won't be to long," he comforted me. "..Doc said she had made great progress already."

"You talked to Carlisle?" I asked in surprise and he nodded. "..well strangers things have happened."

I walked over to the couch where Rachel was sitting with Sarah. She was still crying from when she heard her name, she had rocked her back and forth and whispered her name. Both Anthony and Sarah were the perfect mix of everyone. Behind every line on their face there was already a story and piece of someone. And they had finally started to look more like little people rather then babies. Anthony's hair was fuller, longer but still just as jet black. Small curls from Charlie and my side had started to form in it. Sarah's hair had grown more and her lighter waves had come in. Edward and Renesmee represented themselves in the light coppertone in her light brown hair. But the most prominant mark on them were from me.. their skin. A perfect light russet color. Anthony had a few shades darker skin while Sarah's was more like honey. But the gold still shines through. Just like Renesmee and I had imagined them. So perfect. So beautiful. Just like before they were born they were still growing irregularly but so fast. Maybe I was imagining it but Sarah's eyes had lost their green shade more and more.. I was probably imagining. I haven't been getting much sleep lately.

"She is really beautiful," Rachel whispered and rocked her back and forth.

"Like her mother," I smiled and looked at my daughter, fitting perfectly, in my sisters arms. Sarah clasped her hand around Rachel's finger.

"Yes. You will see her soon," Rachel whispered to Sarah and stroked her cheek.

"Did she just...?" I began.

"Yeah," she smiled at me. "..she is truly amazing." Rachel kissed my cheek.

I heard Anthony fussing in the kitchen where Edward was feeding him. When it came to food he was just as crazy about it as I was. He was a bit more outspoken while Sarah was a bit more reserved. He liked to laugh and be in the middle of things as they happened while Sarah liked to observe and laugh on the side lines. Which was good in its own way.. she could easily overshine anyone.

"Need more milk," Edward came out with an empty bottle in his hand while Anthony laid perfectly in his arms. "..need to pump."

"I got it," Bella took the bottle and ran up to Renesmee. I should probably be the one to do it but I couldn't bring myself to go up there when I didn't have to. Sleeping in there was no problem. I sleept better when she was there. Incase she woke up I would be there. But to just be awake with those machines.. I can't.

"You don't have to," Edward said and handed me Anthony. "He missed you."

"You missed me little guy?" I smiled at him.

"You are his favorite thing in this world so far. After food of course," he smiled and walked away. For the first time since they were born I let out a true chuckle.

"You like food huh?" I whispered to him and we smiled. Rachel cuddled up to me and Sarah reached for my arm.

"You will see her soon," I whispered to her and kissed the little perfect hand. "..soon."

I myself didn't even know if that was true. But I knew I couldn't explain everything to her. She was smart already but not that smart. The emotional pain would kill her. So I had to keep my mind to myself. I don't even know if I could handle the thought of her not waking up. Just hearing the machines on the floor above was killing me. I knew I had to sooner or later. But not now.. only when she woke up or we were sleeping.. or if we would have to say goodbye.

* * *

Sad chapter but I thought I would squeeze in one before the next one that I have some ideas for. Hope you enjoyed it!

And if you didnt then please be kind ^^

love, m


	56. Chapter 56 : Wolf boy and Vampire girl

Music

Reeve Carney - New for you

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Vauge memories of the almost violent birth lingered on my mind as I started to come to it again. The sharp pain was still a vivid memory and sent chills down my spine. I concentrated on my own heartbeat. It was beating regularly. I didn't feel ready to open my eyes so I just laid there and tried to remember where I was. The soft sheets under me reminded me. The bed. Since it was so soft I decided to try and move. I began by lightly moving my toes, then I went straight for the upper body. I rolled my shoulders lightly and took a deep breath. A new but also familiar scent filled the air around me. But a more distinctive smell covered it. My blood. I panicked for a second but remember the reason why. The birth. But it wasn't just my blood... I could smell them. Their beating hearts. Their little breaths. At this point I just wanted to fly out of the bed and run to where ever the kids were but I was still to scared. I didn't even know if I was thirsty until I took another breath and their blood now intoxicated me. But not in an appeticing way. Not like the way Jacob smelled to me. It almost just felt like a strong reminder of how important they were to me. How special they were.

I felt my heart starting to race as someone moved around in the bed. They were hovering over me now and a strong heartbeat was closer. Not just any heartbeat. Jacob.

When I started to come to it even more I concentrated on my own heartbeat. It slowly brought me back to reality and three others joined in. Three. They were alright. They had made it. I quickly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Jacob sitting up and looking down at me. A unsure and happy smile was covering his face.

"Welcome back," he murmured and stroked my cheek. "How are you?"

"Good," I tested my voice and it was almost back to normal. Just a bit out of balance.

"We have missed you," he smiled and looked down in between us. There they were. Without thinking about it I moved but fortunatly my body had healed.

"Are they okay?" I whispered and looked at them. My eyes twitched as tears trailed down my cheeks. "..are they fine?"

"They are perfect," he smiled and helped me lean up against the headboard. I carefully leaned over them and my hand hovered over them. I was to scared to touch them. What if I would hurt them? They look so fragile and doll like.

"They look so different," I whispered and finally let my hand lightly slide over their cheeks. They were so smooth. So perfect.

"Well, you have been out for a while."

"How long?" I asked without looking at Jacob. My eyes were still set on the babies.

"About a week," he mumbled and looked at me with an unsure look.

"A...a week? How?" I started to sniffle a bit.

"You had no energy left. Your body was to damaged to heal and function normally," he tried to assure me.

"But a week?" I muttered. That's to much. Too crazy! I must have missed so much, I thought and the tears started to come.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered and stroked the hair out of my face.

"I must have missed so much,"

"You had no energy left. Your body was to damaged to heal and function normally."

"But a week?" That's just too much. Too crazy. A week? I must have missed so much. I felt the tears flush out.

"Why are you crying?"

"I must have missed so much," I sniffled and kissed their little hands. "I'm so sorry."

"I think they will forgive you," Jacob chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Renesmee," I heard from the door and saw my mom and dad. They both ran up to me and my mom wrapped her arms around me. "I have missed you so much."

"How do you feel?" my dad asked and hugged me.

"I feel fine," I nodded and looked at the babies.

"Here," Jacob said and held Anthony up to me. I hesitated and Jacob seemed annoyed. "..come on."

"Okay," I mumbled and finally agreed to take him. He seemed happy to lay comfortably in my arms and let out a big yawn. Jake put Sarah in his own arms and scooted closer to me. We smiled at each other and mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"They sure are beautiful," mom smiled. "..now we are going to leave you alone. I just had to come and say hello as soon as I heard you."

"See you later," my dad kissed me on the forehead before they both walked out. Anthony grabbed a lock of my hair and seemed to inspect it carefully. When I was about to tell Jacob to look how cute Anthony was I saw him smiling at Sarah. He was completely and utterly enchanted by her. Our daughter. Then he surprised me one step further by quietly singing a song to her.

"You know she thrills me with all her charm. When I'm wrapped up in my baby's arms. My little girl gives me everything.." he abruptly stopped to chuckle when Sarah giggled at him. She put her hand on his cheek in a very familiar way.. and the song. Jacob had hummed that to me when I was little and couldn't fall asleep. When Anthony fussed I turned my attention back to him.

"I'm sorry," I smiled to him and held him closer to give him a kiss. "..you have my full attention now." I kissed his little nose and he happily giggled. He started blowing little bubbles with his mouth and we laughed.

"I think you might want to say hello to this cutie now," Jacob smiled and I put down Anthony in my lap to take Sarah. She was still so tiny that Jacob could hand her over with one hand while he took Anthony with the other.

Right when my hands were on her I felt complete. I had both my angels. I securely put her in my arms and she fit like a glove. My arms were made for them.

"Hello sweetie," I whispered to her and she smiled happily. She held her little hands out and motioned for me to get closer. I leaned closer and she perfectly placed her hand on my cheek. A flash of pictures rushed through my head. My dream.. the one where I couldn't move. It wasn't a dream. She had shown me. I gave Jacob a questioning look.

"She is gifted," he smiled.

"She.. she has my gift?"

"Nope," he shook his head with a smile. "She can use diffrent peoples gifts."

"What? So she can use Jasper's, Alice's, mom's and dad's gifts?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah," he said like it way no big deal and I urged him to keep talking. "..either by spending alot of time with them or through touching."

I knew this would be both a gift and burden. But this little miracle could handle anything..

"Does Anthony have one?"

"No. Not that we have noticed yet anyway. He seems to have more wolf in him," Jacob proudly lift him up into the air and kissed his stomach. Anthony squealed happily and roamed his hands through Jacob's hair before he was put back down. "..wolf boy and vampire girl."

I smiled at his little nicknames and Sarah cuddled up closer to me. Her heart was so calming. It beat in such a mezmerizing way. When I looked down at her I saw some changes. Her hair was longer and fuller, just like Anthony's. But hers had light waves in them and the coppertone from me and dad shined through. Anthony had curls at the end of his now slightly longer hair. They both had full rows of perfectly milky white teeth. Their skin was prominently from Jacob's side but they definetly had my milky shine underneath. They were like little beams of sunlight but with the mystery side of moonlight. And the golden skinned children I had dreamed of were now in my posession. Safe and sound in my arms.

"What have I missed?" I mumbled.

"Nothing special. A couple of baths, dinners and laughters. No words or steps yet," he leaned over and kissed me. "..don't worry mommy. We have been waiting for you."

My whole body filled with butterflies and warmth by his words. Mommy, echoed in my head. I'm a mommy! And not just any mommy.. their mommy. I looked over at Anthony smiling in Jacob's arms. He was really his fathers son. A copy of me and Jacob... and even a bit of dad in there. Most prominant was the green shine in Sarah's eyes. Like the color he had as a human. They were perfect. They were a mix betwen everyone I love. Even Sarah's gift was. When Sarah started to fuss I snapped out of it.

"Mmmmmmmfhhp.." Sarah mumbled and showed me that she wanted to get a kiss like Jacob was giving Anthony. My lips covered in an even bigger smile and held her closer to me.

"You want me to kiss you? I think I can manage that," I smiled and puckered up my lips and let them lightly touch hers. She giggled and pulled herself closer to me by holding her hands on my cheeks. I leaned her down in my arms. She nuzzled her face into my neck and gently pulled her hands infront of her face to hide from the light. She fit so perfectly in my arms. We had been created as puzzle pieces that were made for each other.

I scooted down in the bed so both my arm and the bed supported her as she was still nuzzled against my chest. She almost made a purring noise and I heard her heart and breathing slow down. Even witnessing her fall asleep was a miracle. My miracle.

"I can't believe we made these," I smiled and Jacob chuckled.

"You did a great job mommy," he kissed my forehead and scooted down with Anthony. We now laid with both the babies in between us.

"Yeah. I did didn't I," I smirked proudly. "..thanks for the help tho."

"Anytime," he grinned to me and I chuckled.

"No more of these miracles," I pleaded to him. "I don't think I can take the risk of leaving them."

"Well we can always do the activity that caused these two," he smirked at me as Anthony cuddled up with his face towards Jacob's chest and fell asleep.

"They are so perfect," I whispered and ignored Jacob's dirty mind.

"Just like you," Jacob smiled and looked at Anthony.

"Just like US," I corrected him. "..the perfect mix." I let my fingers slide through Jacob's hair.

"Thank you," he whispered before we all fell asleep again.

* * *

Of course she would be fine! :) Hope you enjoyed and cant wait to hear your feedback! LOVE , m

Btw Anthony is called A.J and E.J you will know why in the next chapter. And please give me suggestions for their full names. I have come up with Edward Anthony Jacob Cullen Black and Sarah Marie Vanessa Cullen Black. They have their middle names in front of and after their first names.

Edward (Their grandfathers name.)

Anthony (Their grandfathers middle name)

Jacob (Fathers name)

Sarah (their fathers mothers name)

Marie (their grandmothers name)

Vanessa (Okay this is KIND of a spoiler but not really. Vanessa means butterfly and she was the one who's kicks was explained as FLUTTER which sounds like a butterflys fluttering wings. And it was supposed to be Renesmee's alias if they had to run away when the volturi came.)

Not really sure about the names but this is what I have come up with so far. Please leave suggestins and feedback. Love you all! 3


	57. Chapter 57 : Lead the way

"They are so perfect," I whispered and ignored Jacob's dirty mind.

"Just like you," Jacob smiled and looked at Anthony.

"Just like US," I corrected him. "..the perfect mix." I let my fingers slide through Jacob's hair.

"Thank you," he whispered before we all fell asleep again.

* * *

Music

A boy and his kite - Cover your tracks

Metric - All yours (acoustic)

* * *

I had laid in a state in between asleep and fully awake for a while, just listening to the babies heartbeats. It almost felt like I didn't want to wake up. Just lay here with my family forever and rest. Safe and sound. Have them close. Never have to go a moment without them. But I realized that wasn't possible when Anthony started to fuss.

"What's wrong?" I whispered and covered his face in kisses. "..baby what's the matter?"

"He is probably hungry," Jacob mumbled with a hoarse voice as he woke up.

"Oh," I mumbled. "What do they eat?" I felt a bit ashamed that I didn't know what to do in this moment. Shouldn't it come natural to me?

"Baby food. But sometimes we pumped you for milk," he grinned and I gave him a light nudge. "..sit up." Jacob carefully sat up with me and handed me Anthony.

"What do I do?" I mumbled quietly and felt the tears coming. God I'm silly..

"Here," Jacob pulled down my dress and lead Anthony's face to my breast. "..latch little guy."

"He isn't latching," I mumbled. Oh God! I'm already failing as a parent.

"Wait.." Jacob began to sound irritated by my low mood. "Might have to massage it." He started to massage my breast and I gave him a strange look. "What?"

"Is this just an excuse to feel me up?" I joked to lighten the mood and he chuckled.

"I don't need an excuse for that," he snorted and when it didn't work he went to another technique. He parted Anthony's lips with the help of my breast and he happily accepted it.

"THERE!" Jacob said proudly and I ignored him.

"He's latching," I sniffled and smiled at him.

"How does it feel?" Jacob asked and I thought about it.

"Weird," I admitted. "..but good kind of weird."

I quickly noticed that Anthony was just as crazy about food and me as his father way. In a diffrent way but still.. I giggled at the thought and shared it with Jacob.

"You are a great mother already," he whispered and kissed my shoulder.

"Thank you," I murmured and smiled at him. My eyes locked on his and he gave me a long kiss.

"Thank YOU," he smiled.

"This can go on forever," I chuckled and leaned my forehead against his. "Have the others meet the babies?"

"Yeah. I insisted that they would wait but they insisted not to even more," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm happy they did. If they didn't have me I at least want them to have the family," I smiled. "So have you given them full names yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you. Do you have any?"

"I might have a couple in mind," I smiled. "..you tell me yours."

"Well to be honest I don't have any in mind. I want you to pick them. I have no imagination," he laughed.

"What about.. Edward Anthony Jacob Cullen Black and Sarah Vanessa Marie Cullen Black?"

"Love it," he smiled and kissed me. "..then we can call Anthony A.J. Like E.J."

"Great idea, daddy." I smiled at him and then at Sarah. "I thought you would be William Masen Cullen Black."

"Wait...William? Like dad?" he asked in surprise.

"Who else?" I chuckled and stroked Sarah's cheek. "..but I think I can live with having a daughter," I joked and Jacob laughed.

"Well I was wrong either way. I really did think it would be two boys."

"Well one is fine with me," I smiled and looked at Anthony." ..my little thumper."

"Thumper?"

"Yeah," I blushed and played with his little feet. "He kicked like a strong little bunny. THUMP THUMP!"

"Have you given Sarah a nickname I don't know about?" he teased.

"She is my little butterfly," I muttered. "..she had almost graceful kicks. FLUTTER FLUTTER!" I imitated how her kicks felt. "That's why her name is Vanessa. It means butterfly."

"Then prehaps we should name A.J Thumper? Or bunny prehaps!" he teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny!" I pouted and looked at him. He was smiling at the babies and my mind went straight to that one place I had tried to avoice. "..are you happy?"

To my surprise he let out a big laugh and grinned at me.

"Me? Happy? NO!" he scoffed and I looked down. "I'm over the moon.." he began and I looked up at him. ".. Happy is... I can't describe my happiness. Happy isn't a good enough word. Splendid, magnificent, superb, dandy, tip top, peachy, excellent..." he shook his head in search for word. "..FLAMBOYANT!"

"Flamboyant?" I mumbled.

"I don't REALLY know what it means but I'm pretty sure it's good," he tried to keep a straight face but began to chuckle.

"You are so smart," I chuckled and kissed him. "Flamboyant!"

"I didn't use it right did I?" he smiled.

"Not really," I laughed and he joined me.

This is our forever. Happy. Together.

To join in on all the love that was going on Buddy jumped up and introduced himself to the babies. They all liked each other very much and it was pretty much the cutest thing ever. All of my babies getting along.

After a much needed nap Jacob and I decided to get out of bed and see the others. The babies had already meet a lot of the people when I was.. "asleep" but it was the first time I introduced them and saw everyone together. I took Sarah and Jacob took A.J... and of course Buddy followed us like the little tail he is.

When we walked downstairs my family was waiting for us. Everyone holding their significant other and smiling at us. I proudly stopped at the last step and lightly turned Sarah in my arms so she was facing everyone.

"Everybody, this is Sarah Vanessa Marie Cullen Black and William Anthony Jacob Cullen black, I smiled to her and walked down to Rosalie. "..this is aunt Rosalie." I handed her over since I knew it meant alot to her and mom wouldn't mind. Rosalie looked in shock when I handed her over.. but also thankful.

"Aunt Rosalie loves you very much," she whispered to Sarah and I kissed their cheeks.

"I think she is hungry," I smiled at Rosalie and she walked into the kitchen to feed her. I turned around to watch A.J and Jacob. They were smiling and he walked up to my parents. Both my parents held their arms out and mom frowned at dad.

"I want him first," she demanded dad to back away.

"I held my arms out first," dad insisted and mom gasped.

"You did not," she scolded him.

"Who do you want to go to A.J? Grandma Bells or Grandpa Ed?" Jacob asked Anthony.

"ED?" I gasped and Jacob had a big grin on his face as dad sighed.

"mmmmf!" A.J mumbled and held his hands out to mom.

"See!" she said with triumph and Jacob handed him over.

"How are you?" Alice asked me with a soft and worried voice.

"I'm great," I smiled as Jacob hugged me from behind. "All healed."

"Welcome back, Nessie." Jasper smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks!" I mumbled. I didn't really know what to say. To me it didn't feel like I had been gone. Things had just..changed.

"Hungry huh?" Rosalie murmured to Sarah as she walked around, feeding her with a bottle. I sat down on the couch and Jacob followed.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked mom as she sat down with A.J in her lap.

"Nope. Charlie and Billy came over to see them. They pretty much melted," she smiled at A.J.

"How are they?" I was getting concerned since they were old now. I don't know how long we would have them for.

"They seem fine," mom answered, cold. I knew it wasn't easy for her.

"When will the pack come and visit their new alpha?" I joked to Jacob.

"Probably in a few days. When we have gotten everything back to normal and are comfortable again," he smiled. He seemed so happy about life and it warmed my heart.

The rest of the day we spent playing with the babies and talking about everything in between heaven and earth. It felt normal to have them here. They were supposed to be here. Everything in life started to fit in perfectly. At night my family left and Jacob and I decided to put the little yawning babies to bed.

"Where do they sleep?" I asked Jacob as I held Sarah in my arms. He had a sleeping little A.J in his own.

"We have all been sleeping in bed with you," he paused and swallowed hard before he looked deep into my eyes. "..but we can put them in their cribs. Just for tonight at least," he smiled nervously and an all to familiar wave of heat rushed through my body and I smiled.

"I would like that," I murmured and followed him upstairs to their room. They were going to share a room for now. It was beautiful. They had turned the all white room into an almost royal looking room. It reminded me of my own first bedroom. But very gender neutral. I put Sarah down in her crib and A.J was put down in his. They didn't fuss or wake up. It was like everything went as smoothly as it possibly could. I stayed and watched Sarah fall asleep for a minute and Jacob walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck.

"Our room?" he mumbled and I slowly turned around to him.

"Lead the way," I smiled and took his hand. As we walked across the hall it felt very strange. Like two teenagers planning to 'do it' or something.

As soon as we came into the bedroom Jacob closed the door behind us and I walked up to the bed. We stood there still for a second and looked at each other. The moon light hit him so perfectly. He took three big strides and closed the gap between us.

I threw myself into his arms and apparnetly had quite the force in my moves. He almost stumbled back but saved it by spinning around and falling down on the bed with me on top. His hands roamed franticly over my body as I kissed him. I moaned loudly and grinded myself against him. He took a firm grip of my shirt and the next thing I know my shirt was ripped off and being thrown on the floor. I chuckled at how ready he was and he rolled over so he was on top. His hands caressed my thighs as I unbuttoned my pants. He pulled them down and I tugged his shirt off. I pressed my lips against his harder and panted. I wanted him. He kissed my neck as he started to push into me. I flinched and pushed him away.

"I can't," I whispered. He stopped right away and I blushed at the whole situation. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" he mumbled in surprise. "..I thought you wanted to. Or is it that I didn't put on a condom?"

"No," I mumbled and pushed him away so he would get out of me. "It hurts. I'm not ready."

"I'm sorry," he whispered confused.

"No. I'm sorry," I whispered and hid my face against his chest.

"No. Don't be," he kissed my forehead and lips over and over again as I began to cry. "..don't cry."

"Everything is just so new. Bewildering almost," I sniffled and he pulled me closer into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry. I have," he assured me and made me look at him. "..I shouldn't have rushed into this. Literally," he chuckled and I joined in.

"I thought I was ready," I mumbled. "..my body feels healed.." I couldn't finish the sentance. I didn't know.

"Shh.. you don't have to explain anything. I understand," he kissed my forehead again and stroked my hair. "..well you know what I mean. I didn't give birth but I understand that you feel... strange."

I sighed and looked at him.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered and kissed him. I wanted him every second of every day.

* * *

So I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be VERY dramatic. And just one question.. It's something that might happen in the story so it might be a spoiler but it's in the next chapter so.. Here it is! I need help with it.

Can werewolves imprint on other werewolves? I have deicded for Sarah and Seth. But I was just thinking about something.. Leah has always been so sad and if she got someone that would be really great. Anthony? Might he be the one? Leah would be happy and accept the Cullens. So what do you think? Since Anthony is more werewolf i wasn't sure if it would work but I think it would. What do you guys think? PLEASE HELP

Lots of love, m


	58. Chapter 58 : Sounds good

**A couple of days later**

We had started to get back on track to our normal and new life. Almost everyone had meet the babies and adored them just as much as Jake and I did. A.J was like our own little laughing machine. He laughed and smiled constantly. He seemed very content with life. Sarah was always smiling but not laughing. She was always observing everything that went on and liked it that way.

"When are Seth and Leah arriving?" I asked Alice.

"In about 5 minutes I think." She said and concentrated. When it came to Alice's visions about them she could not see them clearly or far in the future. Only small decisions within a day or two.

Sarah and A.J were sitting on the big soft couch and playing together. Alice and Rosalie always had a camera at hand and loved dressing them up. Only two weeks old and already our little models. They were strong and had some motor skills already. Well they could sit up pretty much. They were growing so irregularly. I was standing at the stairs when Jacob came and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you thinking about?"

I smiled and kept looking at the babies. "Them. They are so beautiful."

"They sure are." He smiled. "They get it from their mother."

I looked at him with a goofy smile. "You are never going to accept your beauty are you?"

"Nothing is beautiful next to you.." He murmured and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and parted my lips slightly to take a sudden breath. I couldn't control myself. I pushed him away slightly and he looked so.. well.. hot. His eyes were filled with passion. I could see myself in his dark eyes and my look was just as consumed with passion as his was.

"No.." I whispered and raised my eyebrow. I was challenging him, to stay away but still keep his thoughts right where they were, letting him know I wanted it as much as he did.

"You tease.." he looked serious but I saw a hint of a smile. He walked up to Alice who was straightening out the babies clothes. She had dressed them in very gender neutral clothes. Just how I liked it. If she had her way Sarah would be covered in pink tutus and Anthony would be dressed in a blue tux. I giggled at the thought and walked up to them. I placed my hand on Jacob's shoulder and showed him my thought. He let out a big laugh and Alice ignored it. She was too concerned with if the outfits looked good.

"They look perfect Alice. Relax." Jacob smiled to her.

She relaxed her frowned face a bit and sighed. "Maybe I should have gone with something more girly for her." She stood up and looked at Sarah.

"Please don't.." I laughed and picked her up. "She is not going to be your little model."

"We will see about that.." Alice smirked and ran to the kitchen to get the food ready.

Jacob picked up Anthony and gave me a kiss on the forehead before he walked after Alice.

_Food_

Sarah showed me Jacob eating ribs with Paul. I laughed and looked at her.

"Daddy likes to eat. A LOT." I kissed her cheek and walked to the front door to look out of the window. No one.

"They will be here soon." Alice smiled and put some plates out on the counters. "And they will love them." She assured me. She knew I was concerned that Leah wouldn't. I knew she would never accept us fully, which I had accepted but if she disliked my children I wouldn't know how to cope with it. I walked over to Jacob and Anthony.

"Ready?" I asked Anthony. I knew he couldn't understand yet but that didn't stop any of us from talking to them in a silly baby voice. Dad was the only one who could hold back on it. But I knew he would crumble one day.

"Ready." Jake smiled and looked at Anthony. "We are always ready. Huh, big guy?"

Anthony giggled and placed his hand on Jakes chest and cuddled up. I looked up when I started to hear Leah and Seth in the forest. Alice looked at me and ran up to us.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye guys. I will see you later." She smiled at the babies and ran out the back door. I looked up at Jake and took a deep breath.

"It will be fine. She said so." He assured me and we walked over to the door. After a minute we started to see them in the forest. They started walking to the side of the house. I looked confused at Jacob.

"I hope so." I whispered and kissed Sarah.

"Backyard.." he mumbled and we walked outside.

My heart started racing when I saw them walk through the gate. Everything went in slow motion. Leah walked first. She stopped when she saw them in our arms. Seth was smiling at Leah but stopped when his eyes locked on something else. He looked over at us. His face turned from a smile to an almost weak state of mind. I could see it on him. He looked like all the life had been sucked out of him and was being filled up with something new. His eyes were still filled with wonder and amazement. He looked like he was about to cry and took a slow, deep breath and then I realized.. He was looking at Sarah.

"No.." I whispered and Jake grabbed Sarah from me. I have no idea how he was holding both of them but I didn't care. No. Seth's eyes followed Sarah from my arms to Jacob's. Like he was in panic about her being hurt in the process. The next second Leah ran up to Jacob and held the babies. What? I looked back at Seth and took one step forward. Jake grabbed my arms and held me back.

"LET. GO." I growled. I didn't even know what I was going to do if he did but I wanted him to let go.

"No. Calm down, Renesmee." He growled back but with a calm undertone. Seth took a step back and held his hands out.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry!" He said terrified.

"Don't be. I know you can't help it." Jacob said. I turned around to him and turned my anger with me.

"WHAT?" I hissed. "YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY?" I didn't even know if I thought it was okay. All these new protective feelings were so bewildering.

"It's normal." He whispered back and tried to hold me down. I pushed him away.

"NORMAL?"

"As normal as our lives can get." He rolled his eyes.

I turned back and looked at Seth. "Go."

He looked at Jacob almost like he was asking if he should.

"Go.." I heard Jacob whisper. Seth looked at Sarah one last time. I growled and he ran off. Leah was still holding the babies. I calmed down a bit when I saw them. How could she accept them so fast? I walked up and demanded Sarah. She hesitated and the anger fired up again.

"Give her to me."

Leah looked at Jacob and held Sarah out to me. I walked inside with her and sat down on the couch. I rocked her back and forth. She was mine. I heard Jacob walk inside but I didn't let my eyes go from Sarah's face. He sat down and put an arm around me.

"Renesmee.." he whispered and tried to get her out of my arms. I frowned and held her back. "Come on.. We need to talk about this and she doesn't need to be around it." He had a point. What if I got mad. I reluctantly let her go and he walked outside and came back inside without her.

"Where are they?"

"Your parents came and took them to their place. Leah left." He sat down and put his arm back around me. "It's okay.."

I looked at him and frowned. "How can you think this is okay?"

"Because I know the feeling."

"But she is your daughter. You want Seth to.." I frowned at the thought but continued. ".. sleep with your daughter?" I finished.

He frowned and looked mad. "Don't you dare to see it that way." He stood up and looked down at me.

"Don't I dare?" I hissed and stood up. "What did you just say to me?"

"Don't.. you.. dare.." He hissed and pointed a finger at me. I shook my head and didn't back down.

"Don't think you have all the say in this.. She is my daughter too." I growled.

"She is my daughter too.."

We stayed silent as we looked at each other. I almost felt ready to attack and I knew he did to. We had never spoken to each other like this. He had never been this protective over someone else and mad towards me.

"Seth won't see her again.." I growled.

"Sip it.." he took one step closer.

"Or what?" I was afraid of him for some reason. But all ready to defend. We were both caught up in it. So protective of our children.

"Seth will see her again." He said after a while.

"HE WON'T." I took one step closer and saw his lip trembling. Why? Was he so ready to attack? Kill me?

"Renesmee.. Listen very well now.. He will see her again."

"How can you be so defensive? We are supposed to protect them. Not Seth!"

"SHUT…" he interrupted himself and walked away. He looked frantic. I didn't dare to move. I wasn't sure what I would do anymore. He put his hands on his hips and turned to me. I saw tears in his eyes. All the anger washed of me.

"Wha…?" I whispered. I couldn't even finish. I didn't understand.

He took a deep breath. "You are insulting US.." he cried.

Then it all clicked. For some reason it hadn't. I didn't see us like that. "No.."

"Yes you are.. Who knew how things would have been without it?"

"What do you mean? We wouldn't be together without imprinting? That is the only reason you love me?"

"No. Your father might not have understood.." he relaxed his arms and walked up to me. "Things just wouldn't have been this good. Don't take that as an insult. It helped us out. I would have loved you no matter what."

I took his hands in mine and tried to calm down. "I don't want him with her.." I whispered. The truth was if she was going to be with somebody.. she couldn't do better. Seth was one of the most amazing people I have ever meet.

"I can't hold him back. If Edward had held me from you.. I don't think I would have been here today.."

"Maybe you would be with someone else. Happier." I tried to justify Seth staying away.

"I wouldn't be alive, Ness.." he whispered. I looked at him in shock.

"What? Why?"

"You.. and now them." He pointed at a picture Alice had put up on the open fireplace. "..you are the only reason I'm alive." He slowly leaned down and kissed my neck with a moan.

I felt all the anger wash of me for real now. Nothing left. I couldn't fight back. Then everything went in vampire speed. I threw him down on the rug and climbed on top of him. The anger I hadn't gotten out before I got out on Jacob in a very pleasing way. To us both. I bit his lip lightly and he ripped my shirt of. I sat up on him and got my bra of and ripped his shirt of. I leaned back down and kissed his chest. My lips left a trail of aggressive kisses from his neck all the way down to his pants. I ripped his belt open and buttoned up his pants. I stood up quickly and ripped my pants of and sat back in top of him. Our lips meet and his hands were all over me. They went from my shoulders, down my back and down to my panties that he ripped off. I leaned back up and lead him to my entrance. He put his hands on my hips as I slowly slid down onto him. No pain. As he filled me up completely I placed my hands on his chest as I rocked back and forth, up and down. I was in total ecstasy. I wanted him more and more with every stroke. He pushed me down onto him harder and harder. He placed his hand behind my neck and kept the other on my hip. He let his head lean back on the rug as he moaned. His eyes were closed and mouth wide open. Seeing him enjoy me was so arousing. It pushed me over the edge. Again and again. I couldn't get enough. He was on top, under me, behind me, slow, fast, hard, soft. I don't know how long we spent on the floor but we ended up satisfied when the sun was down. We laid on the rug with a blanket over us and felt the heat from the fire.

"I've missed you.." he whispered and kissed me again.

"I've missed you too.." I smiled and kissed him back.

"I thought I lost you.." he whispered and cupped my face with one of his hands.

"You won't lose me that easy." I giggled to him and cuddled up closer to him. I placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around him. "I love you.."

"I love you more.." he whispered.

"Impossible." I said and kissed his chest.

"This can go on forever.." he quoted me and laughed.

"Sounds good.." I looked up at him.

"Sounds perfect.." he whispered and pulled me up for a kiss.

* * *

Feist - Fire in the water | Was totaly the song I had in my head when I wrote the.. intimate part ;)

BTW! I have been thinking about re writing some of the first chapters if that would be fine with you. The engagement maybe and some other stuff. Which means you will get a bit more stuff. Not less. So is that a terrible idea? I just feel like if I had written it now I would have written it another way. A yes or no to that? haha. Please leave comments about it.

(Update : I have now re-written some chapters. No big changes.)

Okay, I think this is one of the most risky things I have uploaded! But I think the fighting is really about love and protecting. Renesmee is so confused with the whole new mother feeling and wanting to protect her kids, which Jacob is to but he understand the imprinting in another way since he experienced it. He can't be mad beacuse he thinks of how it would have been if he couldn't meet Renesmee after she was born and he imprinted. Plus what's better than passionate making-up sex? LOL!

I want to keep the dramatic part to the story. I have read many many FanFiction's and I like those that stick to the story but still keeps drama going. Not the kind of.. everyday family life. Beacuse nothing is normal with their life. I personally don't want to read a story with you know like.. well everyday life. Them cleaning the house and just raising kids. I want to keep them young and fun. No offense to those who write the more everyday kind of FanFiction! Sorry if you take offense. I really don't mean to! I still read those FanFiction's and like them but I don't want MY FanFiction that way.

If you hate it, then please be kind! ^^

Hope you enjoyed! Lots and lots of love, m


	59. Chapter 59 : They can sneak up on you

I was walking around and carrying Anthony as I cleaned up the room. Sarah was downstairs with Jake.

"Mmmmmm.." Anthony said.

"Mmmmmm.." I mimicked him. He was so cute. It was like he was trying out words. I walked past a photo of my parents wedding and pointed at it. "There is grandpa and grandpa. Aren't they pretty?"

"Mmmmmm.." he answered.

"Hey babe..?" Jacob came into the room.

"Yes?"

"Sarah is hungry and I have no more bottles. I need your boobs." He smiled and pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "How could you live without them.." I smirked and handed him Anthony. I walked downstairs and got Sarah out of her chair and walked upstairs to the bedroom again. She refused to eat anywhere else but in bed. Jake was playing with Anthony on the floor and I sat down with Sarah in my lap and pulled up my shirt.

"Come here you greedy little girl." I whispered to her and smiled.

"She is like her mother." Jake mumbled to Anthony.

"I heard that…" I kept looking at Sarah and heard Jacob muffle a laugh. After a while she was full and fell asleep right away. "Wow.. You got what you wanted and now you just fall asleep? You are just like your dad." I teased Jake.

"I haven't had those all to myself for a while.." He mumbled and looked at my bare chest. I didn't need to look down to see that he was aroused, his face said it all. I pulled down my shirt and smiled at him.

"So the three hours we made love in the living room wasn't enough?"

"God you are torturing me.." he whispered and buried his face in his hands. I knew that was a couple of weeks ago but it felt like that time was almost like a fluke. I didn't feel ready for it again. I heard Anthony yawn and Jacob picked him up. "Bed."

"Let me say goodnight." I said and held my arms out. Jake handed him over. "Can I get a kiss?" I asked A.J and puckered up my lips. He did the same and I placed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you." I smiled and handed him back to Jacob.

"Should I take her too?" He looked at Sarah. I nodded and carefully handed her over. "I'll be back soon."

I cuddled up in the bed and pulled the covers up over my shoulders. I fell asleep really quick and was woken up a couple of hours later by Jake TRYING to be quiet and sneak out.

"Jacob?" I mumbled with a tired voice and sat up.

He froze and looked at me. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"It's okay. What are you doing up?"

"Anthony is hungry.." he smiled.

"Oh I can feed him. You go back to sleep." I got out of bed and gave him a kiss. "Go back to bed."

"Are you sure?" he asked with tired eyes. He had been so good to me and been up every time one of the kids woke up.

"I'm sure." I smiled. "It's nice bonding time. And you deserve some sleep." I pushed him back in bed and smiled before I walked out of the room. I heard A.J fuss and ran with light steps and he was standing up in his crib and crying.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry!" I whispered and picked him up. "Mommy is here.. Shhhh." I kissed him until he stopped crying and sat down in the big comfy chair. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmmmm…." He mumbled and put his hand on my chest.

"Greedy huh?" I giggled and pulled up my shirt. I stroked his hair as he latched on and started to eat. His eyes were wide open and he looked frantic. I laughed at his expression. "You are so cute.." I kissed his little hand and he smiled next to my skin but never stopped eating. "Has daddy been taking care of you?" I whispered. He liked to be talked to all the time, even if he couldn't answer. "He has been really good to all of us hasn't he?" I said and heard Jacob walk into the room. "Why aren't you asleep?" I asked him.

"I couldn't relax.." he smiled.

"Well maybe you should try this." I pointed to Anthony. "It seems to calm him down." I winked.

"And you think I will be able to relax now?" he smirked.

"Daddy is jealous of you.." I whispered to Anthony.

Then he stopped sucking and opened his mouth with a smile… "DEEE!"

I looked at Jacob who was looking at Anthony in my arms. He ran up to us and hunched down beside us.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"DEEE!" he pointed to Jacob.

"YES!" I smiled and looked at Jacob who wasn't smiling. He just looked confused. "Why aren't you happy?"

"What is he saying?" he shrugged his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. "Daddy. DEE is the last part of daddy!"

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Daddy..?" he mumbled at me.

"Daddy!" I smiled back.

He looked down at A.J and stroked his cheek. "Deee." He smiled.

"Yes I'm your deee." Jacob chuckled. I handed him over to Jacob.

"He probably wants to be with daddy" I looked at Jacob standing there in the moonlight with our son in his arms. Anthony was smiling and reaching for Jake's face. He slowly bent his head down and A.J laughed while he gripped his nose. Jacob looked like he was watching a little miracle happen right in front of his eyes. I right away took the camera that was laying on the table next to me and took a picture of them. Alice had put cameras all over the house. "For moments you want to remember. They can sneak up on you." She said every time she put down a camera. And now I understood. Jake seemed like he didn't even notice I took a picture, his eyes were still locked on A.J.

"Deee?" Anthony said like he was asking for a reaction from Jacob.

"Daddy.." Jacob smiled.

"Deedee." Anthony smiled back. Jacob's face lit up even more. Then A.J turned his face to me and pointed. "MEE!"

It was like someone stabbed me in the heart. In a good way. The love rumbled around in me.

"Mommy." Jacob said.

"Momee." Anthony said. I wrapped my arms around them and kissed Anthony.

"Mommy.." I whispered to him. "Yes. I'm your mommy." I cried. Jacob laughed and kissed me. I walked over and picked up Sarah who had woken up and was looking at us. I kissed her face all over and walked back to Jake and A.J. We stood there with our children in our arms and looked at each other. After a while he bent down and kissed me. "I love you.." I mumbled to him.

"I love you more.." he whispered. "Thank you.." he leaned his forehead against mine.

CLICK.

We both looked over to the opening at the door where Alice was standing and taking a picture.

"They can sneak up on you." She smiled and took another picture. Jacob and I laughed and posed for another picture. With our beautiful children.

* * *

So a bit of a calm and loving chapter! Hope you liked it and please leave feedback of the chapter and what you want! :)

Lots of love, m


	60. Chapter 60 : Lies

It was the first time Jacob would go back to work after a long "vacation". That was our explenation to why he had been gone for such a long time. Telling them about our hybrid babies seemed like a bad idea. I put his clothes out on the bed and made him lunch, like a little kid, I thought and laughed.

He ran down the stairs, unfortunately fully dressed. "Good morning!" he smiled and kissed me with passion.

"Good morning. You are in a good mood." I laughed.

"Well I have a wonderful life." He smiled and got a cup out of the cabinet.

"I have already made coffee." I smiled and pointed to the machine and continued making sandwiches.

"COFFEE!" Sarah shouted and pointed up at Jake.

"Yes, coffee." He laughed and picked her up. "Good morning sweetie." He kissed her cheek.

"Smell bad!" she complained as he took a sip.

"Yes I know. Daddy smells bad." I teased and kissed her as I walked by them.

"Ha ha." Jake smiled and Sarah laughed. "Where is your brother?"

"CAT!" she shouted and pointed to Anthony and Buddy playing on the rug. It was their favourite place.

"Poor cat.." Jake laughed. "Well. I have to get to work now." He handed me Sarah and kissed us both.

"Here." I handed him a bag with his lunch.

"You are the best." He smiled and kissed me again and walked over to A.J and Buddy. "Hey, A.J, daddy is going to work now." He held his arms out to him and Anthony hurled himself up and held Buddy's tail while he walked up to Jake.

"NO!" A.J shouted and hugged Jake. "STAY! STAY! STAAAY!" he cried.

"I will be back soon. I promise." Jake smiled and picked him up.

"Soon? Promise?" A.J pouted.

"Yes. Before you go to bed."

"I don't like bed!" he whined.

"Well if you are good to mommy today..." he pointed at me. "Then maybe you can be up a little longer."

"DADDY GO!" he smiled.

Jake and I laughed. "Okay. Be good now. Love you." he put him down and kissed his head.

"Make money." I teased him and kissed him before he walked out of the door.

"Promise!" he waved to me and walked away. I closed the door and looked at A.J.

"Daddy go." He stated.

"Yes. But he will be back." I assured him and walked up to him. "I promise." I put down Sarah and they started playing. I walked over to the phone and called mom.

"So... daddy go." I quoted Anthony.

"Are they taking it well?"

"Yeah. I don't think they are too sad." I smiled and looked at them playing. Sarah was a bit bigger than Anthony. Since she had more vampire traits and she grew faster.

"Well do you need help today?"

"No I think I should just act normal and keep them calm." Sarah shouted to Anthony and interrupted me. "Well... somewhat calm."

"Well call me if you do."

"I promise." I said and hung up. "What to do… what to do… what to do..." I looked at them playing.

"Food!" Anthony demanded and smiled.

"You just ate." I sighed.

"FOOOOOOOOD!" he laughed.

"I'm getting fed up with that word.." I whispered to myself as I walked to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Hoodoo's and mashpash!" Anthony yelled.

"So hot dogs and mashed potatoes?" I asked. He had his own language.

"YES!" He yelled back.

"Hoodoo's and mashpash it is." I went to the fridge to look for food. "We don't have hoodoo's. Is there something else you want?"

"NO!" Sarah yelled for him.

"Fine. Let's go shopping!" I smiled to them. "Come here!" I held my hands out to them and they walked up to me.

"CAR!" Anthony smiled.

"Yes. Car!" I smiled back and he ran at me.

I went to a small food store pretty far away so I wouldn't bump into anyone I knew. I still hadn't seen anyone for a while. Anthony and Sarah were standing up in the car and pointed to everything they wanted.

"Here.." I handed Anthony a bag of hot dogs.

"HOODOO'S" He yelled.

"Shhhh! You have to be quiet Anthony." I smiled as everyone started staring.

"Shhh." He said to Sarah. I laughed and kept walking around. We finished shopping and went out to the car. I put them in the back seat and strapped them in their little car seats and put the food in the car.

"Renesmee?" I heard someone call me as I put in the last bag. CRAP! I turned around and saw Lynn.

"HEY!" I smiled and hugged her.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in like forever!" she smiled.

"Well I have been kinda busy." I smiled.

"Too busy to call me? Did you have kids or something?" she joked. Oh if she only knew.

"MEEE!" I heard Anthony shout. CRAP! I forgot to close the windows. I smiled at Lynn as a nervous reflex.

Lynn gave me a confused look and walked to the side of the car and looked in the back seat.

"Look…" I tried to continue but couldn't. What would I say?

"Oh are these Jacob's sister's kids?" she smiled.

What should I do? Tell her? I stood there for a while, not sure what to say. "No."

"What? Are you a baby sitter or something?"

"No."

"Renesmee?"

I walked up to the side of the car where she was standing and picked Anthony up through the open window.

"Mommy!" He shouted and hugged me. I sighed and looked at her. She was shocked.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"When? They must be like a year old."

"They are six months old." I said.

"Who?" Anthony asked and pointed at Lynn.

"This is Lynn." I smiled to him.

"LEE!" he smiled and held his hands out. Lynn backed away a bit and looked at me.

"We need to talk I guess. Get in the car?"

"YOU THINK!" she snarled at me and sat in the car. I put back Anthony and drove home. She helped me pack up the bags and I got the kids in.

"I will make dinner soon." I told them and they went to play. I sat down next to Lynn on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Its complicated."

"You had kids. It's that simple."

"It's not."

"Then explain."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because we need to talk about what we can."

"Which is..?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"NOBODY KNOWS?"

I came up with a lie. "We are in the witness protection program." the lie was like acid on my tongue as I said it. It hurt to lie to her.

"What? Ness are you guys alright?" she turned from mad to worried.

"We have to leave soon."

"What? You can't." she looked sad.

"We have to.. I have to protect my children."

She looked over at them. "Can I know where you are going?"

"No. And you can't tell anyone. It will put you and my family in danger."

"Okay."

"And you can't talk about me after this."

"What..?"

"The less you talk to me the better."

"So I am just supposed to forget about you?"

I nodded and felt a tear fall down. She shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and put a hand on her shoulder. "I really am. I will miss you so much and I'm sorry I kept this from you."

She nodded and threw her arms around me. "When will you leave?" she whispered.

"As soon as possible."

"Ness." she whispered and pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back.

KNOCK KNOCK

My mother came in. "What's going on?"

"You should probably leave. We have to pack." I whispered to her. She nodded and hugged me one last time and walked out.

"Ness?" my mom ran up to me and hugged me.

"We have to leave." I cried.

"When?" she asked. I loved that she didn't ask questions.

"As soon as possible." I wiped my tears away and she nodded.

"I will tell the others. We will come here and pack soon."

"Okay." I whispered and she walked out. I called Jake right away. "We have to leave." I sobbed.

"What's wrong Ness?"

"We have to leave... tell the others." I said. "And come home."

"I will be there soon." He said and we hung up. I looked over at the kids. They were still playing like nothing had happened.

* * *

You can now follow me on Instagram at mysideff where i will be posting pictures and updates.

I have been waiting a bit for the moving to come and I pushed myself to get it to happen now! And this is the first chapter where I got help from a beta reader. Thanks to her, she really helped me and was so nice! Thank you so much Jucy Sam!

Lots of love, m


	61. Chapter 61 : Thirst

We had packed everything up and bought a house in a city close to Dartmouth. I was sitting on the floor in our bedroom and said one last goodbye to the room I loved the most. In this room I had lost my virginity, found out I was pregnant and gave birth. Those wonderful memories were engraved in the walls of the room. It was even harder to say goodbye to this place than it was to say goodbye to the one in Forks where I grew up.

"The car is ready, Ness." Jake said softly from the door. I looked at him and nodded.

"I will be right down." I whispered and he walked away. I didn't want to leave this.

I walked down to the car, Anthony and Sarah were already strapped in and Jake was waiting for me at the wheel. I got in the car and Jake drove away. We didn't say a word. I just looked at the house disappearing behind us. The drive to the airport wasn't long; it went by fast since I was thinking about other things. Just like our honeymoon; everything was ready and Jake took care of it all. We decided to get a private plane which made me happy. I didn't feel like sitting with strangers. My family was already waiting on the plane as we walked on board We greeted each other with love. Rosalie and Emmett played with the kids the whole flight there. I was too caught up in my thoughts while Jake was talking to his family on the phone. They had decided to come with us, since we were all a big family. My family offered to pay for everything but they refused. They would arrive about a month later. Better late than never!

I hadn't been happy since I talked to Lynn and everything had went down after it but my face held a big smile as we traveled to our new destination. Our new house looked just like our old one. I looked over at Alice and she was smiling. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you." I whispered. "How did you get time for this?"

"You are very welcome!" She beamed with pride. "I'll always have time for you."

I looked over at Jacob and he took my hand as we walked inside. Everything was just like our previous home. I really appreciated Alice doing all of this. And the fact that she did it in a month was very impressive. _It __wouldn't__be hard_, I thought as it already felt somewhat like home. When we looked at the living room I turned around to Jake and hugged him and he spun me around. Everything was the same, like nothing had happened and we were still in our same old house. Rosalie and Emmett came walking in with Sarah and A.J who, as soon as their little feet hit the ground, came running towards us. We picked them up right away and seeing them happy and taking all of this so well, made us just as happy. We spent the day getting settled in our new house and in getting the kids comfortable. Anthony demanded food, which we gave him, and Sarah demanded to breast feed, which I gave in too.

I had fallen asleep with her in my arms and woke up to Jacob getting her out of my grip.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Bed." He whispered and I let go of her and turned over to fall back asleep. I was successful but Jacob woke me up right away again.

"Hey babe." he mumbled against my skin as he kissed my shoulders. "The kids are sleeping…"

"I'm tired." I mumbled. That was the truth but the other half of it was that I still wasn't ready again. It had been five months since we had been intimate.

"Okay." he mumbled back and turned away from me and fell asleep.

I woke up by the light shining thorough the curtains. Maybe all things weren't the same.

I turned over and looked for Jacob. Nothing. I touched the print he had left on his side of the bed and it was still warm. He hadn't been gone for long. I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom where I found Jacob brushing his teeth. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his back.

"Good morning." I whispered against his skin.

"Good morning to you too." He chuckled and turned around when he finished brushing his teeth. "How are you today?" he whispered and kissed me.

"I'm fine. You weren't in bed." I pouted.

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands. "Sorry. But I have to go to work soon."

"Kiss me." I whispered and he almost looked surprised. "Kiss me." I whispered again and he gently pressed his lips against mine. Kissing Jacob is something I never got tired of and I always wanted more. But…

"I have to go to work." he mumbled against my lips and pulled me closer.

"Mhmm." I mumbled back and braided my fingers in his hair.

"I really have to go to work." he almost moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Yeah." I moaned and jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his hips.

"The kids are still sleeping." he whispered and backed up against the sink and put me down on it.

"Oh really?" I giggled and let my fingers trace along his chin and down his chest.

"Mhmm." it was his time to mumble and he pulled me closer and took my shirt of. He kissed my neck as he pulled down my panties and I leaned against the wall. I could barely breathe; my body was hungry for him. I pulled him closer to me and he pulled his boxers down. Just when I was about to get everything I wanted Sarah started to cry. We froze with our lips together and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"God…" He sighed. "It was five months since we did it and she has to cry right now…" he slowly pulled away and I held back a laugh.

"Later." I whispered and kissed his neck before I jumped down and walked to Sarah's room. She was standing up and her hands reached for me as soon as she saw me.

"Hello my little pretty girl." I smiled and picked her up. "What's the matter?"

"Hurts." she cried and wrapped her hands around her throat.

"Oh!" I mumbled and looked at her for a second longer before I walked back to our bedroom to Jake with her in my arms.

"What?" He asked when I looked at him with Sarah crying in my arms.

"Hurts!" she cried to him and rubbed her throat.

"Oh!" he said as he walked up to us. "Hurts?" he asked her and stroked her back.

"Mmmm." she cried and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. I looked at Jacob as we both were thinking of what to do.

"We have to..."

"I know.. I will go and get it." He nodded and kissed me and Sarah. "I will be back soon and I will make the hurt stop. Okay?" he waited for her to respond.

"Okay." she mumbled and cuddled up against my shoulder.

"Hurry." I kissed him good bye before he ran downstairs and out of the house. "He will be back soon. We will make it stop." I whispered to her as she showed me Jacob running away.

"ME!" I heard from the nursery and walked to him. "MEE!" Anthony smiled when he saw me but when he saw Sarah cry he looked sad. "Rii!" he pointed at her. Rii was his nickname for her.

"Yes. Rii is sad." I picked him up and he hugged Sarah. "Let's go down and wait for daddy." I kissed his hair and we all walked down. I put Anthony down on the rug that Alice had brought. All the furniture were the same as we had in the old house.

"Mommy." Sarah said with a quiet, sad voice. "Why does it hurt?"

Oh God! Could I explain to her? Should I? This is a decision I should make with Jacob, right? Could her little head take in all the facts? Vampires, werewolves, thirst, hunting?

"I'm thirsty?" she asked with big eyes. Oh crap. I showed her everything.

"Yes sweetie you are thirsty." I looked right at her and sighed. The burning pain hit me when she showed me how she felt.

"Is that thirst?" she asked.

I nodded and swallowed down a burning ball of thirst that I had gotten. "Yes."

"Thirst?" Anthony asked and stopped playing with his toy. Oh God! This constant reminder of thirst was killing me.

"Yes honey. I will explain some other time." I said quickly and heard my father running up to the house and the next second he was by my side and I felt a wonderful smell. Blood. I saw Sarah's face turn from confusion and pain to excitement and curiosity over the strong feelings she had for this new smell.

"Human?" I asked.

My dad nodded and handed me the bottle. Cute. Blood in a baby bottle. I walked over to the couch and held her head back slightly and looked deep into her eyes.

"Sarah this will end the pain, okay?" I said with a gentle voice. She just had a light smile on her lips and held her hands out for the bottle. "When you taste this, it might feel overwhelming. But it's okay to feel that. But you can't drink from humans. Okay?" I hesitated and looked at my dad.

"It's okay." he whispered. "She understands."

I nodded and held the bottle for her as she slurped it all down. I gasped when she showed me how it felt. The taste. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as the burning took over. God she is lucky.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jake ran inside the house. I snapped out of it and looked at him, he looked worried.

"Everything is fine." My dad assured him. Jake took a few steps closer to us and looked at dad. "She understands."

Jake let out a light smile. "Really?"

"Completely." my dad smiled and wrapped his arm around Jake. WOOH!

"So many surprises.." I whispered to Sarah as she finished the bottle and gave it a strange look.

"Empty." She pouted.

"Is she full?" I asked dad.

"You can't ever really get enough of it but yeah… she is satisfied." He smirked and let go of Jacob.

Jacob sat down beside us and looked at Sarah. "Hurt?" he asked her. He was so cute when he would give in to their little 'baby talk'.

Sarah giggled and shook her head. "NO!" she smiled and held her hands out to Jake. I handed her over and picked up Anthony who was observing us.

"Ok?" he asked. He must have been a bit worried.

"Everything is okay now." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's great." I tickled him. None of us could hold back a laugh when we heard A.J's hysterical laughter.

"TICKLE!" he laughed. I looked over at Jacob and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Tickle." I whispered and stuck my hand to his stomach and tickled him. He lightly jumped up but kept a firm grip on Sarah. I looked at dad who was smiling at us.

_Thank you._

"You are welcome." He smiled and started to walk out.

"Wait." Jacob said and looked up at dad. I could tell he was saying something to dad through his mind. I heard my dad let out a chuckle and he walked up to us. Jacob handed Sarah over and then dad held one arm out to me and Anthony. I gave a quick glance at Jake but he just nodded. I shrugged and handed him over to dad. One baby on each hip with his arm wrapped around them. He was really a great grandfather. And father.

"Thank you." he smiled and walked out of the house. On the way he smiled at them as they talked and played with his hair. I smiled as I watched them walk away and closed the door. Then Jacob wrapped his arms around my stomach from behind. He pulled me closer and nuzzled his head into my neck and started to kiss and nibble at it.

"Mommy and daddy time." he moaned.

* * *

Remember to follow me on Instagram at : mysideff

Sorry I haven't been updating so much lately! I'm a bit caught up in school right now and my imagination feels a bit dry! haha. But I wouldn't have been able to do it without my lovely little helper Sam! :) Thank you so much. Please leave feedback and comments. I'm writing the next chapter right now.

btw check this out! Some behind the scenes from breaking dawn part 2! search for Breaking Dawn Part 2 Dvd Trailer on youtube


	62. Chapter 62 : Till next time my love

"You're not ready yet?" I yelled at Jake. We were supposed to be at Paul and Rachel's new place right now for a "party" and Jake was sitting in his underwear in front of the TV.

"I don't want to go." He whined and held A.J closer. They were now 6 months old and looked like a small two year old. They grew up so fast that I barely noticed the time fly by but thankfully they had started to slow down.

"Get dressed." I told him and picked up A.J. I walked with him to the door and opened it. I saw my parents walking up to the house.

"Hello, Anthony!" My mom smiled and held her arms out.

"GRANDMA!" He yelled and ran up to her for a hug. She lifted him up and tickled him.

"Cutie pie." she whispered to him. "I can see you are ready." She said and looked at Jacob over my shoulder.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going to get Sarah and I'll be right back." I said to mom before I walked upstairs to get Sarah out of her crib. This whole thirst thing had turned her upside down a bit.

"Here is the princess." I smiled and handed Sarah over to my dad.

"There she is." He smiled to her and hugged her. "We will bring them back whenever you want. Just call."

"Thanks. Oh! And here is their bag." I said and handed him a bag full of their favourite things and more.

"Heavy!" My dad teased before they walked away.

I closed the door and walked up to Jacob on the couch. "Come on. Get ready."

"Fine," he sighed and walked upstairs.

"And don't pout about it!" I yelled at him and got my bag before I walked outside. I decided to get the car ready to waste no time. My heels dug into the ground as I stomped outside, annoyed by how lazy Jacob was and I stopped cold when I felt a feeling of unease come over me. I looked around me but was there nothing. I shrugged it off and walked to get the car started.  
When we arrived at Paul and Rachel's new place everybody was already there. That's what you get when you have a lazy husband! I was just ignoring the anger I felt earlier and looked forward to a night with my family. Everybody greeted us with hugs and warm welcomes.

"Dinner is almost ready." Rachel smiled to us and walked back into the kitchen. I walked after her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked her.

"Well you can get the pie out of the oven and whip up some cream please." She smiled and continued hacking vegetables.

"You got it." I smiled and put my glass of wine down. "So how is the new house?" I asked as I got the pie out.

"Great! We love it here." She smiled.

"It is a great place." I mumbled and put the pie down.

"How has it been for you so far?"

"Good. Nothing to complain about but I still miss home though."

"Yeah. But it's nice with a change of scenery isn't it?"

"That is true." I nodded and started to whip up the cream.

"Paul really loved the big yard. He always wanted a big yard to play football and stuff on. He can't wait till the boys grow up." She smiled.

"Ageing can be a great thing."

She laughed and put the finishing touches to the food. "Is the cream done?"

I nodded and we put everything out on the table.

"Dig in." Rachel smiled and sat down with the rest of us.

"This looks great, Rachel." Jacob smiled and started to put food on his plate.

"Thank you." She said with triumph.

"So does everyone like their new homes so far?" Jake asked and got good responses. Quil was the only one who was a bit iffy about this whole moving thing. The reason they all came with us was pretty simple. We were a family. When we were done with dinner we went outside to the bonfire Paul had prepared and all sat around it.

"Did anyone see the news today? Some teenagers were killed." Paul said.

"Yeah I saw that right before we came here." Jake said and took another bite.

"What?" I had heard nothing of this and it made my core shake. I know my children will be stronger than most but the thought of them hurt…

"Yeah. It was brutal. One of the kids head's had almost been ripped right off." Paul explained with a gesture. Both Seth and I flinched.

"That's terrible." Seth mumbled with his eyes wide open.

"Good to know, we can protect our children." Sam said and raised his glass.

We all gave him a weird look as he smiled to Emily. "We are having a baby." Emily smiled to us and we all cheered. Knowing how much I love my children and how terrible my life would be without them, I was so happy that they would get to feel that way.

"Good job!" Jake laughed and gave Sam a pat on the back. The rest of the night was ironically spent talking about children, a night that was supposed to be spent with just adults and no restrictions or responsibilities quickly turned out to the exact opposite.

"We should probably get home." I whispered to Jake.

"Yeah… I miss them." He smiled.

"Let's go get them home." I kissed him quickly before we announced that we were going to leave. Just like we were greeted, our good byes were filled with hugs and love. I walked up to my side of the car and waited for Jake to come out. He was still inside with the guys and making up plans for the pack meeting. Just as I got a grip around the handle I got a chill down my back. I quickly turned around and saw a blurring image move away from me.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Jacob said to the guys as he walked out. I shook my head and opened the door and got in.

"That was a great night.." I smiled as I drove us home.

"It really was. It was great seeing all of them." He mumbled.

"Tired?" I laughed.

"I still have some energy." he smiled and caressed my thigh. My smile was quickly wiped away and I bit my lip.

"We have to get the car home." I mumbled to him. "…but we also have to go to the big house. We could run there." I smirked to him.

Running there meant we would have alone time on the way.

"Sounds great." he said and I drove faster. We quickly arrived home and got out right away. We ran towards each other and met at the hood of the car. I threw my arms around him and he lifted me up in his arms as we kissed.

"We could have tonight you know." he mumbled in my mouth. I responded by pulling him closer.

"All night?" I giggled.

"All night," he moaned and sat me down on the hood of the car. "All fucking night," he mumbled as he kissed me all the way from my mouth and down to my chest. I wrapped my hands around his head and my eyes locked on something in the forest. I squinted my eyes and tried to focus on it? Two eyes? They looked familiar. I froze when I realized it wasn't an 'it.' It was a somebody. Jake stopped kissing me and turned around to the forest. The eyes in the forest narrowed and I heard a growl before the person ran away. Jake let go of me and I slid of the hood as he ran after the person and phased as he reached the forest. I panicked when I realized they were running towards the big house. I let out a growl as I ran after them. When I reached the forest I felt the scent. A vampire. It motivated me to run faster and I quickly caught up to Jacob. I gave him a quick glance and his face was frantic. He was growling so loudly that it almost made my head hurt. When I realized that the vampire got ahead of us I screamed as loud as I could out of sheer panic and anger. I would let no one hurt my children. Alice had to have seen this! Why weren't they here helping us? Why was this vampire here? Who was it? The vampire stopped to a halt when we were about to reach the boarder where my family would be able to hear us.  
_GOT YOU!_ I thought with triumph and reached for what I now saw was a 'he.' When my hand touched his shoulder I felt a light pain go through my body and I felt like a ragdoll as I flew back in the air. I heard Jacob get hit with such power that his whine was cut off. He landed on the ground next to me, human. He rolled around in pain and my head filled with the lust for revenge. I laid there for a couple of seconds as I tried to make my body move. I made small movements for another few seconds and got my hand up in the air. He grabbed it, whoever he was.

"Sorry my love," he whispered and leaned down to kiss it. "See you soon." He mumbled. The light from the street hit his face enough for me to make out some features noticeable on his face. He smiled as I crawled back up and tried to stand up. He walked over to Jacob and I heard him scream in pain as the man kicked him into a tree. I heard the tree crack and Jacob's whimpering pleas for help brought me back to my knees.

"Till next time my love." The man smiled and ran away. Thankfully, not towards the big house. I looked over to Jacob who was laying almost lifeless on the ground with a tree on the ground next to him.

"JACOB!" I screamed and franticly stumbled over to him. His eyelids were heavy and his mouth was open and he was franticly chipping for air. "Jacob..." I whispered with tears as I cupped his face. "Please..." I tried to lift him up but as soon as I touched him he screamed. "I'm sorry." I cried. I didn't want to leave him here but I knew I had. "I will be back, okay?"  
He nodded slightly and I laid his head back down on the ground. "I promise." I mumbled and kissed him before I once again stumbled towards the boarder. It was a minute away which wasn't much for me normally but the pain was still lingering in every inch of my body and I knew I was too weak to help Jacob. Right when my feet hit the boarder I fell to my knees and let out a million thoughts to my dad.

_Keep them safe. _

I pleaded to him. I wanted help but keep them safe. After what felt like a million years I couldn't hold back.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears fell down my face. The pain made my body and mind out of balance.

* * *

Can you guess who this vampire is? ;) Hope you liked this chapter and please be kind and leave feedback :)

And thanks to Sam for the help!


	63. Chapter 63 : I will always be here

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears fell down my face. The pain made my body and mind out of balance.

* * *

Soon after that I felt my family running past me and Rosalie sat down beside me.

"Renesmee? Are you alright?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Jacob." I mumbled.

"Carlisle is on his way." She assured me. "Your parents and Emmett are still with the kids."

"I have to see them." I growled and she helped me up. I was determined to get home and I shook off the pain and ran to the house. I sprinted inside to where Emmett was standing.

"Where are they?"

"Your room." He answered quickly. I ran upstairs and slowed down so I wouldn't scare them. My parents were seated on the bed with Sarah and A.J.

"THANK GOD!" I exhaled and wrapped my arms around both as I sat down. "I missed you." I mumbled as I kissed them over and over again.

"Mommy?" Sarah mumbled. "Where is daddy?" she smiled. Pain caught me off guard when I realized I had left him.

"He will soon be here." My dad assured her and me.

"How has the night been?" I asked in a hope that the subject would go away from Jacob.

"GOOD!" Anthony shouted with a smile and fell down in mom's arms. "Candy." He said pleased.

"You gave them candy?" I muttered to my mom. "You are spoiling them already."

She shrugged her shoulder and smiled down at him. "You like the chocolate ones don't you?"

"Choko!" he laughed. My heart stopped when I heard my family arriving home.

I leaned down and kissed their heads. "Mommy will be back soon." I said and sprinted across the hall where Carlisle was laying down Jacob on a table.

"Ness." He whispered when he saw me.

"I'm here." I stroked his head and wiped away his tears.

"How are they?" He mumbled as he flinched in pain.

"They are fine. Don't worry."

He screamed when Carlisle tried to push his arm back into his socket. "The spine is damaged."

"What?" I don't understand how his could be damaged but not mine.

"This is going to hurt, Jacob. But try to stay quiet. The kids are in the other room." Carlisle explained to him. We couldn't bring them to us since they might need all the protection they can get.

"Mhmm." Jacob mumbled and took my hand. I leaned down and kissed his forehead as Carlisle moved his body. He yelled into my neck and crumbled up in pain. I wrapped my arms behind his neck and held him up with me.

"It's okay." I whispered to him.

"I need to wrap him up. Hold here." Carlisle said and showed where I had to hold him. Jacob hissed curse words quietly as we wrapped him up. I carefully placed his upper body down on the table again.

"More?" Jacob mumbled.

"No. We are done now. We just need to get you to the bed." Carlisle said and Emmett and Jasper came inside.

"Great." Jacob sighed. I stepped aside as Emmett and Jasper carried him over to the other room and put him down on the bed. I sat down beside him and pulled the covers over him.

"Sleep." I whispered to him and kissed his forehead. He quickly took my suggestion and closed his eyes. I assured myself that he was asleep and walked downstairs where my parents were waiting with the kids.

"We need to talk." I told them. "Alone."

They both nodded and handed Emmett and Rosalie the kids. They walked upstairs and in to the room they had here.

"Who was it?" My mom asked.

"I don't know."

"His talent is dangerous." My dad stated.

"I noticed." I snarled at him. I wasn't mad at him and he knew it. It was just the situation.

"We need to find him. What way did he run?" He asked. I thought back to everything that night, every last detail. When I tried to make out the features of his face again my dad froze.

"What?" My mom asked him. We both stared at him as his eyes were locked into thin air.

"Dad…" I hissed.

"Nate…" he whispered and his name sent chills down my spine. No…. how?

"The woman I sent him to work for…she is a vampire. But how could she be?" He mumbled and walked over to his phone and dialed a number.

"How can it be Nate?" I asked mom.

"I-I…I have no idea." She was just as stunned as I was. The rest of the night my family spent walking around the house and yard, waiting if someone would come back for us. The pack quickly came to help and searched through the forest. I checked in on Jake every thirty minutes and had the kids nearby every single second of the night till I couldn't stay awake anymore.

"You should go to bed." My dad said softly and stroked my hair.

"No." I mumbled and hugged A.J and Sarah tighter. They were lying on each side of me with my arms around them. The couch was anything but comfortable. I felt on the edge. If I was slept I couldn't protect them.

"We will protect them." He answered my thought.

"I know you will. But I…" I shook my head and tried to gather my thoughts. "I can't even explain. I just feel better if I'm awake myself with them." The truth was I had a million fears filling up my mind. What if someone attacked and I didn't get to say good bye.

"Come here." He mumbled and held his arms out to take A.J.

I shook my head.

"Renesmee." My mother picked up Sarah. "Come on. You need to be on your best tomorrow."

With reluctant arms I handed A.J over to my dad and kissed them good night before I walked up to Jacob. He was still sleeping like a rock, bundled up in blankets and wrapped in bandages. With quiet feet I snuck across the room and cuddled down in bed with Jacob. I carefully moved my hands up and down his arm and looked at his face. He was always beautiful but when the moonlight hit his face like this I was mesmerized by him. But just as I smiled at him the thought of how the light hit Nate's face entered my mind. I felt Jacob flinch and his lips started to slowly move in small movements. I leaned up on my elbow and focused on what he mumbled.

"No..." he whispered in his sleep and flinched again. "Sarah… Anthony…Ness…run…run..." he started to pant quickly and I put my hand on his cheek. "Nate…" he hissed "Kill..." he finished.

When he said 'Kill' I realized I was crying and I could only think of the terrible night. He quickly started to move around and I frowned.

"Jacob..." I mumbled. He gritted his teeth and moved around more. "Wake up." I said desperately as he started to shake. "JACOB!" I yelled and his eyes opened wide. We were both gasping for air as he looked at me.

"Ness…" he mumbled.

"I'm here." I assured him and wiped away his tears. "What happened?" I asked and kissed his forehead.

"Bad dream." He whispered and turned his face to kiss my hand.

Crap. I had caused this. I had shown him my thoughts.

"Thank you for being here." He whispered and nuzzled his face against my hand.

I blinked away my tears and as I laid down beside him. His skin was sweaty and was still trying to catch his breath.

"I will always be here." I mumbled and stroked his hair until he fell back asleep. I quickly followed.

* * *

Are you guys loving or hating the drama? I really have to thank my beta reader Sam for helping me out with the last few chapters! (And for fixing my previous chapters too) And I would like to say that right now WE are kinda working on the next chapters and whats to come :)

Please leave feedback and opinions/suggestions! It's what keeps me updating ;)

xoxo, m


	64. Chapter 64 : Let him

I woke up with my hand still on Jacob's head and the other on his chest. During the night I had woken up by him breathing heavily and I had to calm him down several times so it was nice to feel him breath calmly.

"I love you." I whispered, not knowing if he was awake or heard me. He moved a bit and took a deep breath and I saw a chance to get out of bed. I quickly snuck out of bed as he moved so he wouldn't react to my movement. I put on some jeans and a top before I walked downstairs to the others. My family was standing around the couch area and talking.

"Where are A.J and Sarah?" I asked dad.

"Sleeping." He answered.

"Anything new?"

"No. Emmett and I have been out all night looking for him but we found nothing. Neither did the wolves."

I flinched when I heard Jacob scream and the next second my dad and Carlisle were gone. I ran upstairs with my mom and saw them helping Jacob get out of bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He moved in his sleep. We have to change his bandages." Carlisle said and I saw the blood on the bandages and bed. I gasped and held back my tears. My mom ran to the bed and got everything away as I followed the others into Carlisle's office. They put Jake down on the table and started to unwrapping his bandages.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I got a nod as a response. "Shouldn't he have healed by now?"

"Yes. But something seems different with this injury. It different from any other I have ever seen." Carlisle said as he cleaned the wound on Jacob's arm.

"GODDAMN!" Jacob yelled as Carlisle cleaned him off and yanked his arm away. I ran up and held his arm down. "Let go." He demanded.

"No."

"I can heal myself." He almost hissed.

I ignored his statement and nodded to Carlisle. He hesitated but started to clean him off again.

"I have to get the bone in the right position." He told me.

"Oh!" I looked at the wound and saw a bone sticking out.

"Jacob..." I mumbled to him and looked deep into his eyes. "You can do it."

"We have to do it now. Take a deep breath." Carlisle said and started. "On three..." He said and started to count down. On three Carlisle pushed on his wound.

"STOP!" Jacob yanked his arm out of my hold and I heard something crack as his arm fell back down. His eyes were on fire.

"What happened?" I asked Carlisle.

"He broke it." He said quickly and held his arm down as my dad held back Jacob's shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing it." Carlisle said and quickly moved his hands across Jake's arm. Jacob wailed as I heard Carlisle move his bone.

"OH GOD!" Jake mumbled and looked away from his arm.

"Stop." I pleaded to Carlisle and saw Jake's face turn in pain. "Please. Just stop." I mumbled but tried to calm down. Seeing Jacob in pain was ripping me apart.

"Almost done." Carlisle said while he pushed one last time and Jake let out a mind numbing scream.

I let go of his arm and covered my ears as Carlisle stitched up the wound. I tried to make my hands grip his hand and hold him down since Carlisle was busy but I couldn't bring myself to. My hands were frozen around my ears. I looked at Jacob as Carlisle cleaned the wound and bandaged it up. Jake laid his head to the side and closed his eyes when Carlisle was done.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. But it had to be done." Carlisle said to Jake with a calm and regretful voice.

"It's okay." My dad answered for Jacob. He looked at Jake as he read his mind. "Why won't it heal normally?" he asked Carlisle.

"I don't know." Carlisle answered. "As I said it's unlike any injury I have ever encountered."

My dad looked down at Jake again and back at Carlisle. "Will everything be fine?"

"It should be. He can now heal in the right position of everything and there should be no complications as long as he rests until his body has healed completely."

"How long do you think it might be?" I didn't need dad's gift to know what Jake was thinking.

"Not too long. Around two days maybe, in a few hours." He said and started cleaning up the area that was stained with bandages and blood. Only when I looked at him wiping the blood away I felt the scent. I took a deep breath and the scent was intoxicating. Unlike anything I had ever smelled. How couldn't I have felt this before? I ignored the smell to the best of my abilities and followed Emmett and dad into our room as they carried Jacob. They put him down on the bed and I heard someone come in downstairs. I instinctively growled and walked downstairs.

"Hey, Seth." I said and he looked upset. "What's the matter?"

"How is she?" he asked right away.

"She is sleeping" I said and lead him to their room where they were laying on a little low bed.

Seth looked questioning at me and I nodded at him.

"Go ahead."

He smiled and walked up to the bed and I followed. Sarah yawned and woke up. When she saw Seth she stood up on the bed and ran towards him with her arms out.

"SETH!" she smiled and hugged him. I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth go up. Oh god...

"Hey princess." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "How are you?"

"Daddy is hurt." She said and pointed to me for answers.

"He is fine now." I said and leaned against the wall with a smile.

"Then everything fine!" she smiled.

"Great." He laughed and she sat down on his lap. He looked down at her and had that amazed look on his face. "I'm glad to see you too." He smiled when she stopped showing him. Great.!

"Have you found anything?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "He just picked up on his old traces."

I nodded and walked up to them. Anthony was still sleeping like a rock.

"I'm…glad she has you." I said and placed one hand on his shoulder. As much as it took me to say it, it was true. He was a great guy who would protect and love her, just like I had been taken care of by Jake.

"Thank you." He smiled at me and Sarah. She smiled at me and I stroked her hair real quick. She placed her hand on mine and showed me how much she liked Seth. As a matter of fact…loved. She was happy to have him here, safe with all the other people she loved.

"RENESMEE!" I heard from downstairs.

"Stay close to them." I ordered to Seth and sprinted downstairs. "What?" I asked dad.

"He is close. I can hear him…" my dad hissed and his face turned blank. "He wants to talk to you." he mumbled.

"Let him." I growled.

* * *

Don't forget to follow me on Instagram at : mysideff

Sorry that I haven't updated as much lately! But I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews! :)


	65. Chapter 65 : Taunt

"RENESMEE!" I heard from downstairs.

"Stay close to them." I ordered to Seth and sprinted downstairs. "What?" I asked dad.

"He is close. I can hear him…" my dad hissed and his face turned blank. "He wants to talk to you." he mumbled.

"Let him." I growled.

* * *

"No way." My mom hissed.

"It's the only way. He won't talk to you only I can make him weak."

"She is right. He loves her." My dad said as he searched through Nate's thoughts.

I looked at mom again and she was still not sure but after a while she nodded. We all gathered outside and waited for Nate to appear in the woods. I growled as I heard him running and the next second he was standing in front of us in the woods, looking at me.

He smirked and took a bow. "I'm honored, the whole family." He said and looked out at everyone standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I'm here on the behalf of a new friend of mine…" he smirked.

What was he talking about? Was the vampire who had made him after us?

"…Aro." My dad whispered. It sent chills down my spine.

"…Aro?" I whispered to myself and my parents walked up and stood on each side of me, both growling.

"I'm the newest member." He smiled.

"What does he want?" I asked and he looked me up and down.

"He wanted me to check up on the family. The letter you sent wasn't enough for them."

I had no idea what this thing about a letter was but I assumed my parents sent the Volturi a letter telling them that everything was alright.

"So they sent you?" I assumed it was because his talent was so powerful and almost like a teasing message.

He nodded and took a few steps closer. "Now might I…. meet them?"

I hesitated and looked at dad. He nodded. "Okay." I mumbled to him and turned to walk inside. I waited in the hallway with Nate and Rosalie and Emmett came down with them. They handed them over to me so I had Sarah on one hip and A.J on the other.

"They sure are…cute." Nate said with a light hint of disgust.

"Yes. They are." I said and held them closer as I noticed he took in their smell. I knew myself that their scent could at times be very tempting but never even close to enough. The thought of someone or even myself feeding on them disgusted me.

"Only one of them does." My dad said out of the blue. I assumed he answered something Nate was thinking about. "Human." He said and waited for Nate's next question. "Donated." Nate took a few steps towards dad. "No."

_Could you stop this mind conversation please? They are my children. I want to know what's going on._

My dad nodded towards me and looked back at Nate. "He wondered if they crave blood and what kind of blood. And if they are a danger to humans."

"Well they aren't." I hissed.

"I told him that."

"Well we don't know that." Nate said with a cold voice almost like he was suggesting something.

"NO." my dad hissed to him. "No way. There is no reason to do that."

"What?" my mom asked for me.

"He wants to TAUNT them with a human." He hissed. I felt a growl raise inside me.

"I didn't say TAUNT." Nate hissed back. "I just want proof… Well Aro wants proof." He smirked.

"Well then too bad for him." I growled.

"Mommy…?" Sarah mumbled to me and put her hand to my face. She showed me a vision she had of Nate drinking from me. I lay in his lap, lifeless, and he raised his face from my neck with a wicked smirk and blood all over his face. My dad of course saw everything and I felt my body froze up as it all ran through my head.

_We can't let him know. We can't show weakness._

My dad nodded with anger and took a few steps towards Nate and stood in front of me protecting his child and grandchildren.

"They understand that they can't feed on humans."

"How might I know that?" Nate chuckled.

"HERE!" Sarah said and held her hand out.

"No!" I said in panic and took a few steps back.

"Yes! I can show!" she protested and tried to rumbled around in my arms.

"Show?" he asked.

"I have mom's talent!" she said happily, not understanding the danger and I didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Well then let me see." He for the first time smiled without evil and walked up to us. My mom stepped in between us.

"I don't think so." She growled and I almost felt her shield go around us all.

"Should I see or should Aro see?" he growled back. My mom hesitated but dad pulled her away. "Hey, pretty girl." He smiled to Sarah and waited for her. Sarah let a giggle out at his compliment, once again not understanding the situation.

"Here." She said proudly and held her arm out. She placed her little honey hand on his skin and I saw him react to her warm skin. His face looked just like Aro's when I showed him the first time. I looked at dad to see if what she was showing was okay. No change in his expression so I once again ASSUME everything was okay. But the next second his face turned in panic as he ran up to Nate and got a grip of his arms. He pulled him away and Emmett ran up and held him back from the front. I could right away feel Jasper calm everyone down and my mom's shield was up.

"What happened?" Anthony asked Sarah and me.

"I don't know…" I whispered and held them back.

"She showed him something tempting." My dad said and focused on getting Nate to calm down. He was trying to get out of their arms. It almost looked like he was giving Emmett and my dad small shocks and my mom flinched every time.

"Let go!" Nate yelled. They pulled him outside and threw him on the ground. He lay on the ground and tried to calm down. I ran upstairs with them and sat them down on the bed with Seth.

"What's going on?" he asked with panic.

"Just…keep them safe." I kissed them and hugged Seth before I ran back downstairs. Rose met me in the stairs as she ran up to protect the kids.

"I'm calm." Nate said and held his hands out to us all. I walked up to my parents. "I'm calm. I promise." He assured us.

"You should go." My dad suggested. Nate hesitated and looked at us all. He knew he couldn't take us down.

"I will be back." He said and quickly turned and ran away.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Emmett hissed.

"Because he has the Volturi on his side." My dad snarled and we all walked inside when we stopped hearing Nate.

"Jake…" I gasped as I saw him walking down the stairs. I ran up to him and kissed him.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked him as Jake ripped off his bandages.

"Healed." He said and held me closer. Carlisle suggested that they should check up on everything and make sure it was all okay. I waited outside the office and for the first time I didn't hear him scream from that room. He walked out with a smile and spun me around.

"I've missed you." I murmured into his neck. One single second without him up and running was too much.

"I've missed you too. How are they?" he asked as he heard Anthony laugh.

"They are alright." I mumbled. "Come here." I said and lead him over to the couch in the hallway. I sat him down and started to explain everything. "Nate is…with the Volturi."

"What?"

"He came here to make sure the kids aren't a threat to our existence."

"What did he do?" he hissed. I took a deep breath and showed him everything. He pulled his face away from my hand as I had showed him everything. "He tried to feed on Sarah?"

"No. She just showed him human blood."

"If nobody stopped him he would have feed on her." He yelled. "Why did you have to let him linger to the hope of you guys being together?" he hissed. I gasped as he said it.

"What?" I mumbled.

He hesitated but said it. "You heard what I said."

"You think this is my entire fault?"

"Why didn't you just tell him off right away?"

"W-what?"

"You know why he is back here? Because you never let the hope he had for you two working out die."

I was dumbfounded and my mouth was wide open, not able to get a word out.

"I will kill him. I will end this once and for all." He said and started to walk downstairs.

"JAKE!" I shouted and ran after him. "NO!" I took a grip around his arm and tried to hold him back.

"Let go." He hissed.

"Jacob." My mom appeared in the room and stood in front of the door. "Don't."

"Get out of my way, Bella." He looked down at her.

"You will have to kill me." She growled.

"What?"

"If you go out there alone and die and trust me you will, then those kids up there will grow up like you did." She hit the right and wrong spot. He took a step back and looked just as dumbfounded as I did.

"Jake…" I whispered and pulled his hand back. "Calm down. Let's go see the kids."

He nodded but his expression didn't change. We walked upstairs and in to the room.

"DEE!" I heard Anthony's little feet run across the floor.

"Hey big guy." Jake said and picked him up. I walked into the room and saw Sarah running up to Jake too.

"DADDY!" she shouted and Jake went up to the bed and hugged her.

"Hey princess. How are you?"

"I'm good!" she smiled. "Seth here." She said proudly and put one hand on his arm.

Jake sighed with a smile at him. "Yeah. He is great isn't he."

"GREAT!" she stated to Seth.

"Hey you are pretty great yourself." Seth chuckled at her. I leaned against the doorway and looked at them all. I zoned out and thought about what Jake said. I could no longer hear them all talking. Had I really caused this? I felt like I never let Nate think that there was a chance, I never wanted him. His blood, yes, but him? No. Would I have done something different if I had the chance now? Of course. I would probably have killed him. He was threatening my family, my children, and my life. I had these two little miracles in my life and he was trying to take them away from me just like Aro had tried to do when I was little. I could understand Jake's anger over the situation and that he might try to blame it on someone or something but the thought of him really thinking I was the reason for this… God I can't even think about it.

I heard Anthony yawn and it brought me back to reality. We made some food for the kids before we put them too bed and Seth fell asleep on the couch. It brought back the memories of when Jacob would sleep on the couch when I was little. Sarah would have a good future with him, and Nate or the Volturi wasn't going to take that away. The vampire's in my family were surrounding the house and the werewolves were spread out around the area all night. Me and Jacob made sure everything was fine around the house and walked to our bedroom hand in hand.

"What a day." Jacob sighed and threw himself on the bed.

"Yeah." I mumbled and laid down beside him. "Sorry."

He sighed and rolled over to hug me. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry."

I sat up and looked down at him. "Yes. Yes you did."

"Maybe in the moment."

"I swear to god Jake.. If you ever say something like that again in anger.. I will not be this nice about it. How would you feel if I blamed the torture I went through during the pregnancy on you?"

His face turned in pain and regret. "Not good." He said and swallowed down a lump of sadness.

"Go to sleep." I mumbled and laid back down. He didn't move for a while but then he rolled over and went to sleep. It felt good to get the anger of my chest. But the awful part was I knew he was right.

* * *

Sorry if the chapters are a bit short! I'm a bit dry with inspiration and I have alot to do right now. But I will try to keep updating more often. Thanks to Sam. Without you I wouldn't be able to do it! :)

**P.S** - Don't forget to follow me on Instagram where I will be posting pictures related to the Fanfic and pictures of how I (for example) imagine Buddy and the kids. My username is : **mysideff**

Hope you enjoyed!

- MySide


	66. Chapter 66 : Night conversations

**Bella POV**

"What does he want?" I asked Edward as we ran to our position in the forest, ready to protect if anyone would come by.

"I have no idea. Elena says he promised to come back to her but never did. She was shocked to hear his decision to join the Volturi." He said before we even got to our position.

"He is just her for her isn't he?" I said with disgust.

"Yes." He mumbled and took his hand in mine. "But he won't get her."

"I know." I smiled and squeezed his hand. We had made it through so much and I knew we would never stop fighting. Nobody would ever hurt our family. I won't let them. My thoughts were interrupted by the noise of someone approaching quickly.

"Vampire." I hissed and Edward and I ran towards the noise and I saw a blonde woman running towards us. I expanded my shield over her and with a wicked grin I flashed my teeth.

I roar and as she threw herself up in the tree to avoid us I went after. All I could get a hold on was her ankle but I pulled her down to the ground with all my might. As we flew down onto the ground she brought a big part of the tree with her. I landed on top of her and held her down as she held her hand out in a weird gesture and I felt her trying to penetrate my shield.

"Impossible." She mumbled and I smirked at her.

"Bella! Stop!" Edward yelled and pulled me of. I tried to push him away but he held me back. What was he doing?!

"Bella?" the woman asked with a gentle voice. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for that."

"Who is she?" I growled.

"Elena." Edward said. "Her intentions are good. Calm down."

_Elena who? _

"Elena… Nate's creator."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. We were out here in case he would attack." I snarled.

"Attack?" she gasped. "What has happened to him.." she mumbled and shook her head. "He was so sweet.. what have I done."

_Created a monster_, I thought to myself but kept it inside. Edward nodded at my decision and I noticed he started to have an internal conversation with Elena.

"No. He hasn't hurt us.. yet." Edward answered her thought. I took down my shield.

_Again.. as Renesmee said.. My child , I want to know whats going on. _I thought to him. I knew he had to read her thoughts to see if she was hiding something so unfortunately I couldn't shield us all..

"Can you get a hold of him?" I asked Elena.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You must know a weak spot." I mumbled.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Renesmee.." Edward murmured to me as he was searching through her mind. "Renesmee is the only weak link. He doesn't just want love. He wants her love."

"Well that is something he can't have." I hissed.

"I know." He answered and continued his internal conversation with Elena. "We have to get him alone for that."

"For what?" I asked with frustration.

"To catch him." Elena answered.

"Catch him? His talent is too powerful."

"With you he can't touch us." Edward assured me. The truth was I felt my shield was too weak for his talent. "Can't be." Edward mumbled to me.

"It seems that way." I admitted.

"If we are all there we can do it." Elena encouraged us. "Please.. give him back to me." She pleaded.

"We have to think this through." Edward said and took my hand.

"O-oh. Okay. I will go look for him while you all talk." She promised.

"Be back here by morning." Edward said before we ran back to the house. I let down my shield.

_Is she on our side?_

"Yes."

_She better be. She has put our family in danger. _

"Do you think that was her intention?" he chuckled.

_Shut up._ I laughed and put my shield back up.

"Wait." He said and stopped me.

"What?" I asked as he smiled.

"I love you." He said and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you too." I said and pressed mine against his. "Thank you." I whispered and placed my hand on his cheek.

"For what?"

"For always fighting by my side." I murmured and kissed him before I ran back to the house, him behind me.

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall asleep. Finally I decided to go downstairs for a glass of orange juice, one of the only drinks I could tolerate. I snuck across the room to the fridge and got myself a glass, but failed.

"Ness?" I heard Seth say with a rugged voice.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"It's okay. Is that juice?" He asked.

I laughed and poured him a glass. "Here." I walked over and handed him his glass and he gulped it down.

"Thanks." He put the glass on the table and sat up. "Sit?" He said and made a gesture to the spot beside him.

"Okay." I smiled and sat down with my glass. "So how is all of this on you?" I asked.

"Terrible. I can't imagine living without her…" he mumbled.

"Know the feeling." I mumbled back and took a sip. "It's okay you know."

"What?"

"To talk to me and to feel the way you do."

"Really?" He had a slight smile on his face.

"Really." I smiled back and put my hand on his. "I can't imagine anyone better for her." I said and surprised myself with tears falling down. I was just happy that she would have someone if her vision came true…if Nate got me.

"Thanks." He whispered and I heard tears in his voice. "Means a lot." He smiled and patted my hand.

"But if you hurt her…" I leaned towards him. "…there are not enough pain killers in this world to numb the pain I will cause you."

"Got it ma'am." He mumbled. "I'm just happy to finally feel this way towards her."

I looked confusedly at him. What was he talking about?

"To be honest…" he took a deep breath. "...I thought I was in love with you."

I flinched as his words hit me. "W-what?"

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know. Everything was so confusing."

"Well this scenario is all too familiar." I giggled. God this could not get any weirder. But it felt great to laugh with everything that had been going on.

"Yeah. Could you imagine how that would have ended?" he laughed.

"You without a head." I laughed back. "Gotta admit hat scenario seemed very tempting when you first told me."

"I understand that."

I heard someone in the woods and the next second my parents were standing in front of us.

"What's the matter?" I stood up with Seth.

"We meet Nate's creator." Dad answered.

"What?"

"Yes. Elena was looking for him." My mom said.

"Where is she now?" Seth growled.

"Out looking for him. She has good intentions." My dad explained. "She will help us."

"I will be right back." Seth said and ran out of the house and I heard him phase.

"We don't need her." I hissed.

"Yes we do." My mom said sternly back.

"I have to tell Jacob."

* * *

I'm now writing Nate's story so sorry if it will take a while till the next update. It's going to be really long and I have to get alot into one chapter so it will not be very detailed. Please leave reviews and I hope you liked it! :)

Btw, don't forget Instagram : mysideff

Hope you enjoyed!

-MySide


	67. Chapter 67 : Just say yes

**Nate POV** – his story

I had now seen the love of my life marry someone else and they were off to spend the best years of their lives at Dartmouth while I on the other hand had got my dream job at a very well-known firm in New York. I would start out as an assistant to one of the CEO's called Elena Whitley. I imagined an old boring woman who would never have a smile on her face.

I had moved into a small studio apartment close to work and gotten it fully furnished. I was a very picky guy so it took me some time but I was pleased with the end result. The last thing I placed to complete the apartment was a photo of Renesmee at our graduation. I hid it in a drawer next to my bed and it was the thing I looked at when I was down. The light in her smile gave me the will to keep fighting for her. I would make it here; I would be able to give her everything. She would be mine.

I made sure I got up early for my first day at work and waited for Elena outside her office with a cup of coffee. You can never go wrong with coffee, right? I almost dropped the cup when I saw her walk through the room. Her legs went on for hours and the skirt was tight fitting, her top was short sleeved and one button too much open but was fine by me. Her long blonde hair was put up in an elegant bun and her steps were like the ones of a ballerina. I closed my mouth as she walked past me.

"Hello, Mrs. Whitley?" I mumbled and stood up. "I'm Nate Sullivan, your assistant."

She looked me up and down while I opened the door for her. "Hello, Nate." She said and walked inside. I hesitated but walked after her as she sat down on her chair.

"I brought you some coffee." I said and held it out to her.

She raised her eyebrow and chuckled before she continued writing. "Throw it out. I hate coffee."

"Oh! Sorry mam." I said and stepped back.

"Ma'am? Makes me sound so old." She chuckled.

"Sorry ma…uh…Boss." I mumbled.

"Better." She said without looking me.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Make some copies of these and throw that cup of coffee out. It smells awful." She handed me a stack of papers without looking at me.

"Okay." I took the pile and walked outside.

"Close the door."

"Sorry." I mumbled and closed it behind me. I stood there for a few seconds while I felt my heart race away. Something about her trapped me.

I had now worked for Elena for a while and still no smiles. So it surprised me when she greeted me with one.

"Good morning, Nate." She said and her hand caressed my shoulder as she walked by. Her skin was like ice.

"Good morning." I mumbled and tried to gather myself again. "What can I do today?"

"I need to attend to some personal issues." she smiled and leaned over the table. "…and I need these papers done by tonight." She handed me another pile of papers. "Is that okay?"

"Uh! Yeah…of course." I said and flipped through the pages. "I can have them done before you go home."

"Take your time." She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Here's my address in case you don't finish them in time." She winked and sat down.

I nodded and tried to take in everything that had just happened. Tonight, her house.

I decided to work at Starbucks and thought about if I could really go through with this. My heart still belonged to Renesmee. But I guess that trying to forget her can't be that bad. Right? No. It's worth a shot. Maybe I would never get Ness. That jackass Jake has his hooks into her so deep.

After ten cups of coffee and a long day I decided to go home and get ready. I ran home and took a shower, got my hair ready and took the best clothes I could find. As I grabbed my bag and the papers I looked at myself in the mirror I repeated the same thing over and over again.

"You can do this."

I took a cab over to Elena's house. It was one of the biggest houses I had ever seen before in a much hidden area. I had to ring a bell at the gate and a man with a husky voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh…Nate. Sullivan." I wasn't sure what to say but that's what they do in movies. I heard a beep and the gates opened. I walked along the long driveway and reached the house. I was greeted by a woman with maid's clothes.

"Mr. Sullivan?" she asked with a gentle voice.

"Uh…Yeah. Nate." I mumbled and stepped inside. The house was even bigger inside if that is possible.

"Your coat?" she asked and held her hand out.

"Uh. No. I need it. But thanks."

"Okay. Mrs. Whitley is in her music room. Just walk down this hallway right here." she said and pointed towards one. "...and take the third to the right.

"Okay. Thanks." I walked along the long hallway and admired the house. The art was amazing. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of amazing music coming from a room I passed. I stopped and looked at Elena sitting at a piano.

"Nate." She said and continued playing.

"Uh hey." I mumbled and walked inside. I sat down on the big couch to the right and got the papers out.

"You have the papers?" she asked and sat down beside me.

"Yeah. All done." I said and put them down on the table. I admired her beautiful red dress.

"Great. Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said and my voice cracked. I coughed and tried again. "Yeah."

"Kate!" she yelled to the hallway and after a while the tiny woman from the door came inside with a tray of wine.

"Mrs. Whitley." She said and bowed while she put down the tray. She poured me a glass of wine and handed it to me before she walked out.

"Don't you want some?" I asked her.

"No. I'm fine." She smiled and placed her hand on my thigh. I slightly flinched at her touch.

"So the only thing I was thinking about is on page 23." I said and put down the glass. "Here." I flipped up the page and showed her. She was just looking at me. "What?"

"You are very handsome." She smiled.

"Thank you. You aren't too bad yourself." I said and my breathing became heavier.

"Have you ever been with anyone?" she asked and her fingers traced along my lower lip.

"No." I mumbled.

"Good." She smirked and pressed her lips against mine with such force that it was close to violence. I put my hands around her waist and she threw herself into my lap. I let my hands caress her cold body as we kissed.

"Are you cold?" I whispered as she kissed my neck.

"No. I'm anything but that." She smirked.

"Are you sure? You feel freezing." I mumbled as she kissed me.

"Well I'm not like everybody else." She smiled.

"I noticed that." I chuckled. I ignored her cold skin as we couldn't get enough of each other the whole night. Something about her captivated me in such a strong way that I almost felt like Renesmee was no longer a part of me.

The next few weeks were amazing. Even though I could never get myself to throw out the picture of Renesmee I felt like I started to let go of her a bit more each and every day. I went over to Elena's cabin outside the town at least five times a week and tonight I decided to surprise her. If that was possible, she always seemed to have radar that worked flawlessly. Of course my attempt at surprising her failed but she made up for it in a very pleasant way.

"You are the best boss I have ever had." I chuckled to her as we laid under a blanket on her bed.

"You are the best assistant I have ever had." She smiled. "There is something special with you."

Her words warmed my heart. "You are pretty special yourself."

"I wish I could have you around forever." She mumbled and caressed my chest.

"Me too." I chuckled. Something about her really made me forget about Renesmee but she also reminded me of her.

"What if it was possible.?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we could be together forever." She said and sat up.

"Well that would be nice." I mumbled. "...but you know it isn't possible."

"What if it is?"

"Okay. What are you talking about?"

"There is something I haven't told you."

"Tell me."

"Someone got you this job."

"WHAT?"

"You were…in their way I guess you can say."

"What are you talking about Elena?"

"I have known this person for several years. Fifty to be specific."

Fifty years old? Was she trying to fool me? "Elena can you just spit it out?"

"We can be together forever." she said and leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. "…just say yes."

"Are you talking about marriage or something?"

"No. A stronger bond. Not just a piece of paper."

"A stronger bond than marriage? Kids?"

"No." she laughed. "That isn't possible."

"Elena you are really confusing me."

"Just…say yes."

What was I going to say yes to? She might be the last hope I have for happiness. The last possible link to Renesmee. Could she make me forget about her?

"Yes." I mumbled and the next second she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck. All I felt was pain.

"STOP!" I screamed and tried to rip her away from me but she was like a frozen statue. "STOP!" I pleaded again as the sharp pain increased. "ELENA...PLEASE!"

"Shhh..." I heard her mumble against my neck and something cold washed over my upper body. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts. I'm sorry."

"Ness..." was all I could get out before the pain took over even more. I drifted in and out and at one point I felt her move me around in the bed. At the beginning of this "process" the pain was too much for me to even breathe. I felt my fingernails dig into my skin and the blood drip along my body. At some points it felt like my bones broke, which was an almost sweet pain compared to the one that was spreading inside my body.

I remember that I at one point could scream. "What is happening to me?" I yelled as the fire burned me up inside.

"Shh…" Elena would whisper into my ear and her cold skin against me couldn't even put out the burning sensation.

"Everything will be fine, Nathan. We will have eternity together now." She tried to assure me when the pain started to go away. I laid on the bed that was now dry and murmured how tremendous the pain was. She explained everything about this "New world" I would wake up in and one thing stuck out to me. The Volturi.

"I love you so much." She whispered before I came to it.

* * *

So.. Do you love it or hate it so far? I really hope you liked it. I have been kind of dry with inspiration lately so it took a lot for me to get this out in a somewhat decent way.

Don't forget to follow me on Instagram : **mysideff**

I have now started to post pictures of how I imagine some of the characthers :)

**Thanks to Sam as always.**

Hope you enjoyed!  
-MySide


	68. Chapter 68 : What had I become

"Everything will be fine, Nathan. We will have eternity together now." She tried to assure me when the pain started to go away. I laid on the bed that was now dry and murmured how tremendous the pain was. She explained everything about this "New world" I would wake up in and one thing stuck out to me. The Volturi.

"I love you so much." She whispered before I came to it.

* * *

When I opened my eyes everything was crystal clear and I could smell Elena. Her sweet smell filled up the room but so did another 10 smells. I knew exactly what they were. As I tried to carefully move my head I somehow ended up on the other side of the room.

"Good morning." Elena smiled and walked up to me. "I hope you enjoyed your last nap."

"What is going on?" I asked her and my new voice surprised me.

"We can now be together forever." She said and stroked my cheek and to my surprise her skin was warm. The new bewildering feeling of her touch made me flinch and the next second she flew across the room. I stood still like a statue, too afraid to move. She carefully stood up and moved the entire broken wall residue from her hair and I ran up to her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and helped her up.

"It's okay. You are just talented."

"Talented?"

She smirked and held her hand out to me. I felt a light push against my chest without her even moving me.

"Talented." She smiled. "I can move things without touching them. You… seem to have some electric talent."

Electric talent…I sound like some kind of freak. But knowing I could cause someone as strong as her pain both scared and thrilled me. Scared because I didn't want to hurt her and thrilled of the power I now possessed.

"What am I?" I asked and looked at the small sparks my new eyes could detect millimeter by millimeter.

"Immortal." She whispered and pulled me closer for a kiss. "Vampire." She finished as her lips pressed against mine.

A hurl of new feelings overwhelmed me and I pulled her closer to me.

"Mmmphhff..." she mumbled and I let go. "So strong." She smiled and caressed my arms.

To test her statement I let go of her and punched my fist right through the stone sculpture in the corner of the room. It severed into thousands of little pieces and I could see them all clearly. I looked at my hand that was completely unharmed from my punch.

"This is so strange." I mumbled and kept looking at my hand.

"This is you now." She whispered in my ear and nibbled on it.

And just like that all the new feelings overwhelmed me again and I pushed her body up against the wall with mine. I kissed her with passion and the next few hours were spent in a very pleasant manner.

The months that went by were amazing. Elena taught me to hunt, not humans of course, and the memory of Renesmee started to fade. The only problem was I didn't want it to go. Elena decided to take me to a more closed off place to as she said "grow up" where there wouldn't be a lot of tempting humans. Everything was amazing there. It was open and nobody around, only animals to hunt. My eyes had finally started to lose that crimson color and were replaced by a bronze one. Just like the Cullens had.

I think we could have been there forever…if Elena hadn't done what she did. That night that changed it all.

I was still brooding over The Cullen's and Renesmee every day and after a long hunt I walked into the living room and found Elena on the phone. She was so beautiful, her blonde hair in the sun light next to her sparkling white skin made me crumble inside but I was built up with lust. I wonder how long this would last. I feel like I'm fourteen again.

"Elena?" I smiled and walked up to her. She held a finger up to me and I stopped.

"Shh" she mimicked to me and continued talking on the phone. "No. Everything is fine." She said with her normal voice. Damn she could fool me anytime. "Nate is doing well. I haven't seen him in a while though. I'm on vacation."

What? Who is she talking to? I listened very closely and heard a man's voice.

"Okay, I understand." I heard him say… Edward. I gasped as all the old feelings overwhelmed me.

"Great. Well I have to go now. Have to hunt…but just call anytime and as always I promise to call if anything goes wrong." She said and I heard them exchange good byes before she hung up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I think we need to talk." She mumbled and I walked over to her. I put her hands in mine and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Tell me." I said calmly.

"Promise you won't be mad?" she whispered, unsure.

"I'll try." I chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Because I can't lose you."

"You won't. Elena, I love you. Tell me." I said and brushed her hair out of her face.

She hesitated but after a while she said it. "Edward Cullen got you this job."

"What?"

"They are like us." She said and finally looked me in the eye. But it wasn't the same person I had seen before. Not the one I loved.

"You are lying. They never hurt me." I mumbled and tried to keep calm. "We are designed to kill. They don't."

"They live like we do. On animals."

"No. They live in the city. With HUMANS."

"Like I DID." She reminded me.

"Renesmee was warm." I whispered.

"She is half vampire, half human." She said quietly. "Bella gave birth to her before she was changed."

"No." I mumbled and let go of her hands.

"Yes. Is there a problem, Nathan?" she asked and put her hand on my back. I pulled away.

"Don't talk about Renesmee like that."

"Like what?" she asked offended but still concerned.

"Like a monster." I growled and stood up. "Like us. We are killers…she is better than that." I said as I walked back and forth in the room. We stayed silent for a while.

"You…love her?" Elena asked and I stopped cold by the reminder.

"Yes." I whispered and looked at over the lake.

I heard Elena laugh behind me and I slowly turned around with a growl. "You think this is funny?"

"It's just you think this is such a problem." She said when her laughter stopped. "You were only attracted to her because of her half vampire side."

"What?" I yelled at her. How dare she?

"Yes. We are desired by humans to make it easier to feed on them." She said like it was obvious. Then it hit me like a truck. That was why I desired Elena. My love for her was untrue while my love for Renesmee was nothing but real. I knew it in my heart.

"That wasn't what that was." I mumbled.

"Nate." she smiled and walked up to me. "Trust me." She put her hand on my back.

"DON'T!" I yelled and shocked her away. "YOU LIED TO ME!" I yelled as I walked up to her, laying on the floor.

"Nate." she mumbled and could barely move.

"Where are they?!" I shouted and got no answer. "WHERE. ARE. THEY?" I hunched down to her.

"I don't know." She whispered and tried to move. "Nathan..." she almost cried out.

"Don't ever talk to me again." I snarled and pushed one last shock at her and her eyes almost went pitch black. Nobody in there. For a second I thought about what I had done but quickly brushed it off me.

I have to find Renesmee, I thought and ran to Elena's closet. I took a bag and broke open her safe and filled the bag with all the money and my pass port and an extra untraceable pre-paid phone.

I would get out of here.

With the closest thing to tears I could muster up I ran away from the house with my bag. I had no idea where I was going but I stopped cold when a wonderful scent captivated me.

"Humans."

With a smirk I ran up to the little house and through the window I saw a man watching TV. Just as I was about to sprint inside I saw a little girl run up to him and yell 'DADDY'. The growl that had been rising quickly disappeared. I dug my hands into the wood of the house and took out big chunks. The smell…so wonderful. I heard the little girl say good night and run upstairs. The (what I assume) mother came inside the room and put down a plate of food on the table in front of the man. He tripped her over and laughed.

"Stupid bitch." He chuckled and took another sip of his beer. I felt my lip quiver as it brought back all the memories of my own childhood. But I made sure to wait till the woman walked upstairs and I heard her say good night to the girl.

It was time. I busted open the door and before he could even see me I started draining him with my hand over his mouth. I clearly heard his heart slow down and pulled away when I heard the mother react to the noise of the door. Quickly I sprinted out and never stopped running away. I could hear the woman scream as I ran away.

I reached my goal when I had successfully made it home. The first thing I did was go to Renesmee's house. They must have answers. When I walked up to the house I couldn't smell or hear anyone. I broke open the door and walked around in the house. I could still smell Renesmee in certain areas. They haven't been gone long. As I walked back to the door I caught my own reflection in the window.

My eyes…crimson.

I carefully placed my hand in the window where my eyes reflected. The sight of my own eyes in a blood red color made me realize. I had killed someone. I thought I could be different, strong. With a growl I smashed the window with my "talent" and ran into the woods.

What would I do? I'm a somewhat newborn vampire and I have no idea how to survive alone. I was weak alone but then I remembered…the Volturi.

I traveled to the city on foot through the high grass to avoid being noticed. After a while I could see a little almost castle looking, cinnamon brown brick town that was situated on a hill. With a smile I sprinted to the town and carefully snuck through the houses and finally arrived at a magnificent big brick building. This has to be it, I thought and broke through a wooden door that had small metal details on it. My eyes moved across the long corridor that looked just as ancient looking inside as it did outside.

Now what? I thought and took my gloves off. I slowly walked along the corridor and let my fingers slide across the wall.

"Who are you?" a stern female voice said and scared me. I lightly gasped and looked at the somewhat small blonde woman with bright red eyes and a wicked evil look on her face.

"He-hello. I'm here to see Aro." I mumbled.

"I didn't ask what you were here for. I asked who you are." She hissed.

"I'm Nathan Sullivan." I said and saw a small hint of recognition by my name. "Elena's…. vampire."

"Now… what do you want?" she said and allowed me to speak.

"I want to see Aro." I said and walked closer to her.

"A lot of people want to see Aro."

"I can only imagine." I said. "But I promise not to waste your time."

She hesitated and looked me up and down. "This way." She said and I quickly followed her. We walked for a while and then two men opened two big doors for us. The room was huge and the ceilings were tall. My eyes caught three men sitting at the other side of the room from me.

"Who is this?" a man with black hair said.

"Nathan Sullivan." I answered for her. The man seemed shocked by the fact that I spoke up.

"And what might you want, Nathan?" he said and put his hands together.

"Answers." I said right away.

"Well then come here." He smirked and held his hands out. I carefully walked up to him and put my hand in his. I lightly gasped as a feeling of unease came over me from his touch. His expression changed after a while and he let go of my hand in one sudden movement and I was being dragged outside.

"What are you doing?" I shouted as the doors closed. "LET GO!" I demanded as the fear built up inside me.

"BE QUIET!" one of the men yelled at me and threw me inside a room and locked the door behind them.

"What are you going to do to me?" I yelled after them as they walked away. "HEY!" I shouted as a last attempt of contact. Panic struck and I started walking around in the room. Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap! They are going to kill me. I know it. I'm dead. I won't even get to see Renesmee through these eyes. I won't get to say good bye. My knees crumbled and I fell down on the floor. I took a few deep breaths and tried to mentally calm down. Yes I will, I thought to myself over and over again.

After about an hour I started to wish I could sleep again. Just disappear. But then they came back..

"What are you going to do?" I asked them as the unlocked the door and waited for me. "I won't come until you tell me."

The biggest of the guys sighed and took a firm grip of my arm and dragged me back to the big room.

"NO!" I yelled and they covered up my mouth. They threw me down on the ground before Aro and I kneeled before him to show he had the power. Just don't kill me.

"Stand up." He said and I slowly hesitated. "STAND. UP." he said calmly but with a hint of threat.

I did as he said and stood up in front of him. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"You have quite the story, young man." He said. I nodded and remembered his "talent".

"Please…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Don't… kill me."

He let out a laugh and clapped his hands. "We are not going to kill you, Nathan."

"You are not?" I asked surprised and looked up at him.

"No. We could use you."

"Really?"

"You know we can." He said and held his hand up, reminding me of his talent once more. "…and I can give you what you want."

I looked questioningly at him.

"Renesmee." He said like he tasted her and it sent chills down my spine and a growl up my throat that I quickly muffled.

"How?" I asked.

"We can get you close to her. As a matter of fact..." he said and looked back at the two men quickly. ".. we have a quest for you." He smirked and put his hands together.

"What? I will do anything." I said desperately.

"Check up on the Cullen's."

"No problem." I assured him. "But…what should I check up on?"

"The kids" he smirked.

"K-kids..?" I whispered and felt the life drain out of me.

"Yes. Oh you didn't know?" he said and I heard the pleasure he got out of my pain.

"No." I held up my hand. "Remember?" I said and reminded HIM of his talent. He had been in my mind, he knew my love and the pain that would cause me.

He nodded like he was impressed. "Might you be up for this quest?" he said.

I hesitated. "I'm just going to see if the…." I swallowed down a lump of pain and hissed the last part. "kids… are okay?"

"They still have vampire in them. See if they are a threat to us." A man behind Aro said and Aro nodded.

"But…" I said and hesitated to finish the sentence.

"But?" Aro said.

".. they will kill me if they see me. I won't have the chance." I finished.

Aro chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders. "With us on your side.. Nobody would dare to hurt you." He said and his words filled me up with power and I smirked before he let go.

"Will I be a part of you then? If I do it."

Aro slowly glanced at me and nodded. "Yes. Unless you fail."

"I won't." I smirked. "When can I leave?"

"Well as soon as possible, my child." He said and gestured towards Jane. "Could you, please?" he asked her. With a smile she walked out of the room and came back with a human.

"What's going on?" I asked with a rugged voice as the burning sensation filled my throat.

"Feed." He said and Jane threw down the human in front of me on the floor. It was a young crying woman.

"Please…don't!" she yelled and backed up.

"FEED." Aro demanded. He knew how much it killed me to do so. But I had to prove myself.

"PLEASE!" the woman cried. "I have a daug..." I interrupted her sentence and dug my teeth into her neck. She screamed as the warm liquid filled my mouth. The blood sent me into frenzy and I couldn't get enough. A part inside of me died with the woman and the other one thrived of the woman's agony.

_What had I become..._

* * *

__So this is the last part of Nate's story.. for now? ;) Do you want more from him? I really hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews :)

The reviews and feedback has been going kind of slow lately so I haven't had much drive or inspiration unfortunately. So please help!

Hope you enjoyed!

-MySide


	69. Chapter 69 : Plans

I heard someone in the woods and the next second my parents were standing in front of us.

"What's the matter?" I stood up with Seth.

"We meet Nate's creator." Dad answered.

"What?"

"Yes. Elena was looking for him." My mom said.

"Where is she now?" Seth growled.

"Out looking for him. She has good intentions." My dad explained. "She will help us."

"I will be right back." Seth said and ran out of the house and I heard him phase.

"We don't need her." I hissed.

"Yes we do." My mom said sternly back.

"I have to tell Jacob." I mumbled and ran upstairs.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"Jacob, Jacob. Wake up." I heard Renesmee lightly shook me and I woke up with a gasp.

"What?" I asked franticly. "Are the kids okay? Is anyone hurt?"

"No. Shh..." She smiled and stroked my hair. "We just have to gather downstairs. There is ome news."

"Oh. Okay." I said and calmed down. "I will be right down." I said and she walked back out as I threw some pants on.

"Good morning, Jacob." Bella teased me; she knew I hated to be woken up like that.

"What's going on?" I asked and Renesmee wrapped her arms around me.

"We met Nate's creator." Edward said.

"What?" I hissed.

"It's okay. She is going to help us." Renesmee said and I held her closer.

"She created him and set him 'loose'?" I asked confused.

"I know. But I had to come to terms with it so you have to too." Renesmee said and shrugged her shoulders.

"How can she help?"

"Well…I dug around her mind as she was talking to Bella..." Edward said and hesitated. "…Nate got mad when she told him about how he got the job and that we were all like him. Vampires." He finished.

"What did he do?" Bella asked him. Wait, she didn't even know? Feels good to not be left out. I felt so weak when I didn't know as much of the situation as the others. I couldn't protect Renesmee and the kids as well.

"He, as they say 'shocked' her into an almost…" he shook his head. "…unconscious state." He said with disbelief and we all gasped.

"His power is strong." Carlisle stated and I snarled at the comment. I know how powerful his "talent" is; I thought to myself and remembered the pain.

Renesmee let go of me and took one step forward into the group. "I'm the only one who can make him weak."

"Ness." I hissed and took her hand. "Stop."

"No. You stop." She said and pulled her hand away. "The longer we wait the more reason and leverage we give The Volturi to come for us..." she said and looked at us all. "…and they will."

"They are still weak since the last time." Alice said.

"Either we end this now or wait till they come to end us." Renesmee said.

"We will fight." I said and pulled Renesmee closer. "I will always fight for you." I whispered and kissed her.

**Edward POV**

I looked over at Jacob holding my daughter and admired how strong his mind was sometimes.

_We can do this. I won't let anybody hurt my family._

And he believed it. I envied him but had my feet on the ground and knew what outcome was most likely to happen.

"We should start training as soon as possible." Jacob told Renesmee.

"I still remember some of the things from when you all trained." She said and looked at us.

"But you have to act it out." He said.

"Fine." She answered and hugged him. "Anything for them."

With those few words I thought back to when The Volturi came for us the last time. My heart filled up with such pain that it broke and I saw Jasper's face turn in pain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and snapped out of it with his help. He nodded and Alice hugged him.

"I will inform the others." Carlisle said and I heard him think about The Denali's and so on while he walked away.

"I have to inform the pack." Jacob said and I nodded. "One sec." Jacob said and kissed Renesmee before he jumped outside and phased before he landed.

_Everybody gather at the Cullen house. Now. _I heard Jacob's thoughts tell the pack.

_No, Seth, Sarah is fine. Just get back here _was the last thing I heard before he phased back and put his clothes back on and went into the house.

"They are on their way." I told everyone.

"Shouldn't we tell Elena?" Bella asked.

"No. She will be back here by morning." I assured her.

"Do we really need her help?" Jacob sighed.

"We need all the help we can get." I answered.

"This time The Volturi is going down." Emmett smirked.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Esme said with a worried voice and I nodded.

"Where will we fight if it comes to that?" Renesmee asked.

"You won't fight." Jacob said. "Not if it isn't necessary."

"What?" she sighed.

"He is right. We will teach you how to protect yourself but you won't fight with the rest of us. You are weaker." I said.

"I can help." She pleaded.

"We know. But it's safer if you and the kids stay away." Bella said.

"Exactly." I agreed and Renesmee shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Then where will YOU fight?" she asked.

"I know a field far away. There is a house for sale next to it with no people around." Alice said and I saw her vision.

"Perfect. Get it." I told Alice and she walked out of the room.

"The kids will be safe there?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." I assured him. "As safe as they can be."

We heard the wolfs arrive and get changed before they walked inside.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Well you have been told about Elena?" Renesmee said and I started to walk after Alice.

"Is it for sale yet?" I asked her as she was sitting by the computer.

"Not yet about three more days. But they won't come anywhere near us for at least another month." She assured me.

"Do you think it will be all of them?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure." She said quietly and turned around to me. "Aro still hasn't made a decision. We can still hope he won't make that decision."

I pushed out a smile at her upbeat thinking and was very thankful to have her. "Love you." I whispered and kissed the top of her hair.

"You too." She smiled and continued making arrangements.

I walked back out in the living room and saw Renesmee yawning. "Go to sleep." I smiled to her.

"Probably should." She chuckled and took Jacob's hand. "Joining me?" she asked him.

"I'm going to take a run around the house real quick." He said and gave her a peck. "See you later." He smiled and ran out.

**Jacob POV**

I ran down the stairs and phased before I reached the ground. Aaah, four legs again.

_Have you missed it? _Seth asked.

_Like you wouldn't believe!_

_So what's the plan? _He asked

_Right now? I'm just going to take a run and help out._

_Oh, okay. Could I see Sarah?_

_Unless she is sleeping, knock yourself out!_

_Thanks man! _He said and disappeared.

Yes, this imprinting thing was hard on me but I knew the almost pain that it could bring. My love for Renesmee was what had kept me alive and I can't even imagine if Edward had kept me away from her. When she was young it wasn't the same feelings as it is now. Then it was almost as if she was my little sister or something. I was as she called me her 'bodyguard' and it felt natural when it turned into something more as she grew up. I had always waited for her and with both excited and worried hopes. I thought about the future and I had never imagined having this wonderful kind of future. There is nothing that could keep me from protecting my family. Not even The Volturi. If I had to risk my own life then so be it. Vampires have never scared me before so why should they now? All I knew for sure right now was that I was ready to protect. I was ready to keep every promise I had made to Renesmee. To serve, honor and protect her for as long as I lived. The same applied to the kids.

I saw Bella and Edward walking towards the forest hand in hand and they were smiling and laughing. And thanks to them I had someone to do the same with. I could never ever explain to them how thankful I was. But I knew if I asked they would both say "Just take care of and protect Renesmee."

I ran down the little hill towards Bella and Edward.

"Hey, Jacob." Bella smiled. I nodded my head towards her.

_Could I talk to you for a minute? _I asked Edward.

"I will be back soon, love." he said and kissed Bella.

"I'll be in the forest.." Bella smiled and pulled on Edwards shirt. "..waiting for you." she giggled and kissed him before she ran off.

"So.." Edward laughed as we slowly walked around the yard. ".. how the tables have turned."

_Yeah, yeah. I know you enjoy this. _

"Can you blame me?" he chuckled.

_Yeah, it's partially your fault that Renesmee and I make such beautiful babies. _

"That's all Bella." Edward smiled.

_We do have beautiful wives. _

"We are lucky men.." he mumbled and I just knew another 'joke' would come from his mouth. ".. and now Seth will be one too."

_There it is.  
_

"Look Jacob.. I know it's hard. You know I know it is.." he said and stopped us. ".. and you also know I'm not going to sugar coat it. You are having the exact same thoughts I had when I found out about you and Renesmee."

_Please don't compare me and Renesmee to Sarah and Seth. _I sighed.

"Think of it like this, Sarah will never have her heart broken, she will never have to be alone, she will always have someone by her side besides her brother, there is nothing he wouldn't do for her."

_Go on._

He chuckled and continued. "I have told you this before and I'll tell you again.. He has one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever heard. You're lucky to share his thoughts."

_Yeah I know. _I admitted with a grunt.

"Then you are you so grumpy?"

_Because I hate it when you are right. _

__He let out a big laugh. "Well then your life must be bad most of the time."

_Have you seen my family? I love my life! _

__"I must admit.. you do make cute babies." he smirked.

_Is that a compliment I smell? _

__"Just take it and be happy." he chuckled and lightly nudged me.

_I'll take it. _

__"You are finally starting to learn."

_I'm married to your daughter... I have to take what I can get. _I teased him back.

"So you never win arguments either?"

_Nope._

__"Well... at least I'm not alone."

_Renesmee is truly her mothers daughter.. and her father shines through.  
_

__"Is that a compliment?" he laughed. "Because if it is then it's not a very good one."

_Take it or leave it._

__"I think I'll leave it. Now if you excuse me.." he said and looked back into the forest. "I have a beautiful wife waiting for me." he smirked and ran away.

_Have fun you crazy kids! _I joked and heard him laugh as he ran away.

* * *

So how do you guys like it so far? :)

I hope you are pumped because some really intense stuff are about to come. I will try to make it awesome at least! ;)

And I will try to get in as many POV's as possible.

Don't forget to follow me on Intagram : **mysideff**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-MySide


	70. Chapter 70 : Motivation

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up that morning determined to train. No matter what my family would say about it, I wanted to be ready for whatever would come. So I threw on some clothes and got my hair out of the way and walked downstairs. My dad was standing there and talking to a blonde woman.

"Dad?" I asked and stood beside him.

"Renesmee, this is Elena." My dad said and introduced us.

"Hello Renesmee. You are just as beautiful as I've heard you are." She smiled and shook my hand.

"Thank you." I answered cold. "Where is mom?" I asked dad and ignored Elena.

"She is outside." My dad said and pointed to the door. I nodded and as I walked outside I heard Elena say something about 'Having to find Nate.'

"Ready?" she asked and held her hand out.

"Ready." I nodded and took her hand. She knew I was going to ask.

"The kids are still sleeping so they won't see us." She assured me and we ran outside. "Where do you want to start?"

"Maybe…" I started and the next second she had a grip with my arms behind my back, as gently as possible.

"I thought you were ready." She teased and let go. I stumbled forward and got back up as quickly as possible.

"I am!" I insisted and got in my position. "I just have no idea what I should do." I laughed.

"I know you remember from my training." She said.

"I really don't." I said as we slowly moved in a circle.

"Come on."

"Fine." I muttered and ran towards her. I jumped up and got a grip of her shoulders but she easily shook me off.

"You can do better." She said and helped me off the ground. I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around her from behind and locked her head in position to rip it off.

"Better." She chuckled and I let go off her. As I walked back to my position she tripped me over and I fell back on the ground.

"But never ever turn your back on your enemy." She whispered in my ear and helped me up.

I knocked the dust off me and growled at my failure. As she walked back to her position across the yard I made a run for it myself. She turned around when I came up to her and right away got a grip of my arms.

"Too slow." She muttered. "I know you can do better and you know what might happen."

I was thankful for her brutal honesty and that she didn't hold back but at the same time it hurt. I wasn't able to protect myself and that meant I wouldn't be able to protect the kids. With a growl I threw her arms to the side and kicked her away. As I watched her land on the ground panic struck.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled in a high pitch voice and ran up to her. "Oh my god, I'm sooooo sorry!" I said and helped her up.

"I'm not." She smiled. "I held back. You did it anyway." She chuckled. "Something motivated you. What was it?" she asked and dusted off herself.

I felt a bit dumfounded when she reacted so well. "But…that was wrong of me." I mumbled.

"No! You have to give it your all. You have to be ready. Now come on!" she said sternly.

I backed up and shook my head, unable to speak after what I had done.

"Renesmee?" she said and gave me a confused look.

"I can't." I whispered.

"You think this is easy for me? Renesmee, you are my daughter. I would rather die than to hurt you. But I also know that if we don't do this…" she sighed and put her hand on her hips. "...the chance of you dying is bigger if I don't prepare you."

"But..."

"No. Come on now. Don't be like your father." She said and walked to her position. "Now think of what motivated you before and give me the best you can." She hunched down and waited for me to walk back to my position. "Come on." She pointed to my place and I walked to it.

"Okay." I mumbled and hunched down and took a deep breath.

"Imagine I'm Aro. It might be easier." She shrugged her shoulders.

I nodded and we ran towards each other. She jumped up and I slid on the ground under her. Before she landed I threw myself on her back and tried to hold her arms behind her back.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I grunted and let go of her. "You are too strong." I sighed as she got up.

"You avoided my attack at least." She said and brushed a piece of her hair back. "Maybe that's what we should focus on to start with at least."

"Yeah." I sighed and we continued.

**Jacob POV**

When I arrived home in wolf form I saw Renesmee and Bella training. At first glance I panicked for some reason. I decided to have some fun and ran towards them. Renesmee was totally caught up in the moment and didn't notice me so when I jumped towards her she went down on the ground with me.

"JAKE!" she laughed and pushed me off her. "You are awful!" she said and got back up. "You scared me."

I barked and let my tongue hang out. She pushed me onto the ground and stuck her tongue out. I loved her like this, so carefree. Like when she was young.

"Let's get back to training." Bella smiled.

I got back up and ran towards the back porch. I phased back and got some clothes on before I walked inside.

"Nice tackle." Emmett smirked and walked inside with A.J. "Did you see your dad, buddy?" he asked.

"That dee?" he asked and pointed out where we had been. "Wolf?"

"Yes. Daddy is a wolf!" Emmett chuckled at him and kissed his forehead. "Cool huh?"

It was more than strange to see Emmett so soft and playful.

"COOL!" A.J laughed and held his arms out to me. Emmett walked over to me and gave him.

"Now I have a very lovely lady waiting in the bedroom." He smirked and ran upstairs.

"Now that we didn't need to know." I whispered to A.J and shook my head.

"You wolf?" he asked.

"Yes. I wolf."

"I wolf?" he asked and pointed at himself.

"We will have to wait and see buddy."

"I WOLF!" he smiled.

"Okay, fine. You wolf." I caved in and kissed his cheek. "You the best wolf!" I said and held him up in the air as he laughed.

"BUDDY!" he screamed and his eyes locked on the cat. "I WANNA!" he said and held his arms out to him.

"Yeah. Let's go to Buddy." I smiled and walked up to the couch where he was sleeping.

"WAKE!" A.J said and patted him on the head.

Buddy jumped up and looked wide eyed at us.

"Sorry." I smiled and let Anthony down on the couch and they cuddled.

"Poor cat." Edward chuckled as he came in the room with Sarah.

"Hey pretty princess." I smiled and Edward handed her to me. "How are you?"

"GOOD!" she smiled. "Ed gave me juice."

_Juice? Does she mean blood?_

"Yeah." Edward said and shook his head. "She is quite the little… what was it you called us?" he teased.

_Shut it._ I thought to him and laughed. It was true that I had absolutely hated vampires but that was before I fell in love with a half one. How the world works. I will never understand it.

"Neither will I." Edward smiled and sat down beside A.J.

Sarah showed me how the blood tasted and I felt like throwing up.

"You want juice?" she asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine. But thanks for asking." I chuckled and kissed her. "When will we go to the new location?" I asked Edward.

"We couldn't wait for the house to come for sale so Alice is on her way there to ask them directly."

"Wow. The world is really yours when you have money huh." I said and Edward ignored me.

"We will have the house by the next week." He said and put A.J in his lap.

"How do you know we will get it? A family lives there. They might want to keep their house."

"Would you say no to one million?"

"ONE…" I shouted and Sarah covered my mouth.

"DON'T SHOUT DAD! IT'S RUDE!" she pouted and Edward laughed at her. I was still too shocked.

"One…million?" I gasped.

"It is a huge house and we had to get the area around it." He explained like it was no big deal.

"Holy moly." I sighed and shook my head. "You were born into a good family." I whispered to Sarah.

"I want mommy." She pouted and tried to get out of my arms.

"Okay, okay. I will bring you to her." I assured and we went outside with Edward and A.J

"Someone missed you!" I said to Renesmee and they stopped training. She turned around with a smile and ran up to us.

"Oh, sorry sweetie! Was mommy gone too long?" she asked and I handed Sarah to her.

"I got juice!" She informed Renesmee with a big smile.

"You did? I should go and get some juice myself." She said and rubbed her throat.

"Bring her." I suggested.

"What? NO!" she said and held her closer.

"Come on. She will have to learn sooner or later."

"Not now." She pouted and kissed her head.

"Fine. Forget I even said it." I said and held my hands up.

"I will try." She said and walked over to Bella and started talking.

"Women." I mumbled and Edward laughed.

"They can hear you." He chuckled as the girls turned around with a mean look on their face.

"Sorry." I whispered and stepped back. "I should probably go and check on the pack."

"We will look over the kids." Edward assured me.

"Hey!" I said as I got an idea. "Renesmee!" I ran up to them and Edward followed. "Could they see me?" I asked her like a little kid.

She hesitated and looked at Bella who nodded. "Fine." She muttered and walked over to Edward and A.J as I walked behind them.

"Okay now don't be scared." I said to the kids. "You know the wolves you see around the house?"

A.J and Sarah looked at each other and nodded. "Daddy wolf!" Anthony stated.

"Yes exactly!" I said happily and kissed them on the forehead and took a few steps back. "Ready?" I asked Edward.

"They are ready." He smiled.

"Okay." I mumbled and started to take some of my clothes of so I was just in boxers. I tensed up and felt my body start to shake and the next second I was down on all fours. A.J's face was covered in a smile and Sarah's mouth was in the shape of an O.

"Don't be scared." Renesmee said to Sarah and I laid down on the ground.

"DADDY WOLF!" Anthony screamed with joy and held his hands out to me. I carefully walked up to him and his hands literally hit my head.

"Careful." Edward chuckled and helped him pet me softer. I looked up at Sarah and she was clinging on to Renesmee shirt.

"It's okay. It's daddy." She said and got out of Sarah's death grip. "Smell." She suggested.

Sarah hesitated but took in a deep breath of me. "DADDY!" she smiled and Renesmee leaned down so she could pet me as I laid on the ground.

"See. I told you." Renesmee laughed.

"Daddy soft!" she acknowledged.

"Yes he is isn't he?" Renesmee cooed as Sarah and A.J giggled. "Now daddy is going to go. But he will be back soon."

I barked at A.J and Sarah who were now laughing and ran away.

* * *

The next chapter is when it all will start! Excited? :)


	71. Chapter 71 : We have to go

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up by the sunlight beaming through the curtains and warming up my skin. I let out a very quiet sound of pleasure and curled up closer in Jacob's arms.

"Good morning." He mumbled and kissed my shoulders.

"Morning." I smiled and turned around to him, I placed my hands around his neck.

"You are so beautiful." He mumbled and brushed a piece of my hair out of my face. "…and you are all mine." He smirked and kissed my chest as I chuckled.

"Yes." I smiled and caressed his back. "Yes, I am." I whispered and pulled his lips closer to mine. "…and you are mine." I said and kissed him.

"Only yours." he whispered back and kissed my neck.

"I have to hunt." I said even though I hate to interrupt him.

"I can come with you." He smiled and jumped out of bed with me in his arms. "Just get dressed and I will meet you outside." He said and jumped out of the big window.

As I put on some clothes and pinned my hair back I heard him phase and run into the forest. He is challenging me, I thought with a smirk. I sprinted out of the window and into the forest. To find him I followed his scent and the big pits of grass that had been pulled out from his paws. I could still almost smell the earthy scent from when they had been pulled up. It only motivated me to run even faster and find him. I chuckled as I started to feel his scent coming to an end and become stronger.

"Got you." I whispered to myself when I saw him lying on the grass, his face facing away from me.

With light steps I almost skipped over to him and wrapped my arms around his big fur. He jumped up and ran away with me as I laughed. I projected to him when I found my prey and he stopped. I carefully stood up on his back and threw myself on the deer, breaking its neck before it could feel fear. Jacob made a wound for me to drink out of and I greedily slurped it down.

When I felt I was done I sat down and wiped my mouth with my hand. Jacob shook his head and I knew he was wondering if he would ever understand the feeling of being thirsty or enjoying blood.

"Don't judge." I pouted and walked up to him. He phased back and I took him in with my eyes before he pulled me closer for a kiss.

"Sorry. I just had to." He smirked and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me even closer.

"I think I'm okay with it." I giggled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you to." He whispered and kissed my forehead. "…and I won't let anyone hurt you or the kids."

With a light confused frown I looked at him.

"I know you Renesmee. Even if you don't want to admit it you are somewhat scared."

I looked away and he let me down on the ground.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"I know you are fine..." he said and took my hands in his. "...but I also know you are scared."

"Yeah." I admitted. "But I know we will all do what we can to protect each other."

"You are afraid of him." He said. I took a step back when he mentioned him.

"No." I refused to admit it even though I really was. His love for me scared me.

"See." He said and squeezed my hand. I pulled my hands out of his and crossed my arms. Why did I always show him when I didn't want to?

"Let's go." I said and turned around and almost fell down but Jake caught me.

"See. I got you." He smiled and squeezed me with his arms wrapped around my stomach from behind. I finally let out a chuckle. "Are you thirsty or should we go home?"

Neither, I wanted to say. But it wouldn't be appropriate to take our time to make love right now and especially not here.

"Home." I whispered and kissed him before I sprinted away. He quickly phased and ran after me. I knew he had only come with me to make sure I was safe, which both warmed my heart and annoyed me. I wasn't a child anymore. I had children for god's sake!

I was very pleased when I arrived home before Jacob. I looked behind me as he jumped down from the little hill and looked a bit out of breath. With a giggle I pouted to him that he lost before I walked back inside to find Sarah sitting on the couch with Rosalie.

"Hello darling." I smiled and picked her up.

"MOM!" she squeaked and hugged me. "Rose did braid!" she smiled and pointed at Rose's hair. Her long pale blonde hair was elegantly braided down her back.

"Very pretty." I smiled to Rose.

"Thank you." She smiled back and stood up. "I will be right back." She whispered to Sarah and kissed her cheek before she walked away.

"So what should we do today?" I asked her and sat down on the couch.

"Go." She said and looked confused at me.

"W-hat?" I asked her.

"New house." She explained.

"Sweetie where have you gotten all of this from?"

"I saw." She said and pointed to her head. Oh no, a vision.

"Let's go to grandpa." I said calmly and walked outside where I heard my family talking.

"ED!" she cooed and held her arms out as he turned to us.

_She had a vision. _I thought to my dad and handed her over.

"Hey princess. Could you show me what you have seen?" he said and I saw him looking through her mind. His face turned blank as he observed it all.

"What?" I asked him as he handed her back to me.

"We have to go." He mumbled to us all and everybody came closer to hear.

"What? Why?" my mom asked.

"She had a vision." he said and took a few steps back. "We have to go. Now."

"Dad, explain." I said calmly.

"They came to the house in her vision." He said. "They will come there. We have to be ready." He said and walked inside with everyone else.

My mom stayed outside with me and held her arms around me and Sarah.

"Did I do wrong?" Sarah asked and put her hand on my cheek.

"No. No sweetie. You did good." I said and kissed her head.

"Here." My mom said and held her arms out. "I'll take her. You go and tell Jacob and the pack." She said and I handed Sarah over.

"Okay." I mumbled and gathered my thoughts as I walked inside. Why would they come? Something has happened to provoke them. But what?

"Ness." Jake said as he looked around at our family packing in vampire speed. "What's going on?"

"We have to go." I said and he walked up to me.

"What?"

"Sarah had a vision. We just have to go. Help me pack." I said and handed him a bag that my dad gave me.

Jacob and I threw our clothes and necessary things into bags and loaded them onto the car. I went through a little check list in my head.

"Got everything?" Jacob asked me and took one of the packed bags.

"Yes. I think so." I said and repeated everything to him while I sneaked a small blue box in the bag and handed it over to him.

"What was that?" he mumbled.

"Nothing special." I said and covered my lie with a smile.

"You got more than we need." He slightly smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You know me." I said and took the other bags and walked downstairs with him. Outside there were two big black cars waiting for us and my family were packing the bags in to them. I handed Jacob my bags after he put in his and got into the car. My dad was in the driving seat and my mom next to him in the other and the kids were already waiting in the back seat where I sat down. They were fighting over a toy and of course Sarah won. Jacob got in the car and sat down to the right of the car, we had the kids in the middle.

"Ready to go." He said calmly and dad nodded and took moms hand. Jacob looked at me with a questioning look and I nodded to him.

I rolled down my window when Rosalie came to it. "Should we go first?" she asked.

"Yes." My dad answered.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"They are driving the pack there." My mom told me.

"Okay. Well… see you there." Rosalie said and waved lightly before she ran to the other car. I felt ready to go but then I saw him.

"BUDDY!" I almost shouted and ran out and hugged him. "We can't leave you." I said and he purred in my arms.

"Ness." My mom was by my side all of the sudden. "We have to leave him here."

"We can't." I said and tried to not sound defensive. "He is our baby too." I said childishly.

"He is safer here. The Volturi won't hesitate to kill all of us, what do you think they will do when they see him?" she said.

"You think The Volturi will care to hurt him?" I said.

"They will try and break every single part of us." She said. "We can leave him with Rachel." She suggested.

I reluctantly agreed and sat back in the car with him. Maybe it was silly of me to care so much about having him with us but he really was like our baby. The only one Jacob and I had thought we would have. The whole ride I tried to show him that we would leave him with Rachel, he would have to stay there, but we will be back and that we love him.

When we arrived at Rachel's place we both glanced at each other for a second and walked towards her door hand in hand.

"Jacob?" she asked from inside. I assume she was too scared to open with everything going on.

"Yes, it's me Rachel." He said and she opened the door right away. She wrapped her arms around him and held back tears.

"I didn't think you would come and say good bye." She whispered to us and gave me a quick hug.

"Could I?" Jacob said and pointed inside to the kids sitting on the couch. Rachel nodded and he went inside.

"So why did you guys come by here?" she said with a smile and held my hands.

"Well…I want you to take care of someone for me." I said and in vampire speed ran to the car and got Buddy and walked up to her again.

With a smile she carefully said "I will take care of your baby." I handed him over to her reluctantly.

"And I will take care of your brother." I said and petted Buddy in her arms.

"Paul has made it to the house okay." My dad said so I could hear it. Both the Black and Uley pack would help us.

"Paul has made it to the house okay." I told Rachel and she let out a big breath.

"Thank you." She said to my father and looked back at me. "Are you okay?"

"As good as I can be." I said and nodded.

I heard Daniella say something and fuss a bit as Jacob walked back out to me. Rachel let Buddy run inside the house so her hands were free.

"Take care of yourself." Rachel said and placed her hand on Jacob's cheek. "Promise."

"Promise." He said and placed his hand on hers. "I won't let them come for you either." He finished. But they knew what to do if they would come. Run.

"I have the best little brother in the world." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. Jacob hugged her and kissed her on the head before he walked away to the car.

"I'll take care of him." I said and hugged her good bye.

"Take care of yourself too." She whispered and kissed my cheek. "Promise?"

"I promise." I cupped her face in my hands. "We will be back." I assured her. Even though I knew that might now be the case but she needed to hear that. She nodded through her tears. "Now you take care of those beautiful babies." I said before I kissed her cheek and walked back to the car.

Jacob was sitting with his hands in his lap and looking down at them. I could tell he was in pain. As I buckled my belt and dad started the car I looked at Rachel. She looked like something out of a cliché movie. In her hand she had a kitchen towel that she held up to her face as she cried. It pained me to see her like that.

"Do you think they will be fine?" Jacob whispered without looking up. I leaned over Sarah and A.J and kissed his cheek.

"I know they will." I whispered in his ear before I leaned back as we drove off.

* * *

Are you ready? Because alot of things are going to go down in a short time now! ;)


	72. Chapter 72 : Cold

The drive to the new house was long and excruciating. Sarah and A.J slept for most of the way there but woke up once in a while and wanted some attention and smiles, which was something it took a lot for us to give now.

After a while we drove on a straight road for a long time, nothing but forest and more forest passed us by. We had to drive on a small road in the forest and after a while a big house appeared. As we parked on the side of the house I got a small glance of the big yard behind the house. The house was almost caged in the forest but the grass was perfectly cut and there was more than enough area to use.

"They are here!" Seth shouted as we walked out of the car and I carried Sarah. He ran up to us and stopped in front of me with a questioning look.

I hesitated but decided to be nice. "Here." I said and his face lit up as I handed her over. "But only until we unpack." I said and he nodded.

"Do you want to go down to the river right there?" he asked Sarah with a silly voice.

"WATER!" she cooed.

"Shouldn't we bring your brother too?" He asked and walked up to Jacob.

I gave Jacob a surprised look. I knew Seth cared for all of us both no one could compare to Sarah and if he had the chance to spend time with only her he took it. So when he offered to entertain Anthony we welcomed it.

"Seth is going to take you to the river. Isn't that fun?" Jacob smiled to Anthony and handed him over to Seth.

"SEFF!" He smiled and patted him on the cheek. His speech wasn't as good as Sarah's since she aged faster than he did.

"Yeah, Buddy! Let's go!" he smiled and ran down to the little river with them. Jacob walked over and hugged me as we watched them.

"He will take good care of them." I whispered. Without my mother saying anything I knew she had done the same as she did for me and Jacob. Deep down I knew my mom had new ID's and a backpack full of money for them. Now we just had to write the letters.

"I know." Jacob whispered with a husky voice and started unpacking the car.

I decided to take a few moments to myself and walked around the house. The house was big with light and deep green colors and dark red details on it. If we didn't just buy it for the fight I think we would have got it anyway. It felt so warm and welcoming. Since it was the end of summer it was still warm outside but it had started to get colder and colder. The air was fresh and the grass was newly cut. As my family ran around and helped Jacob unpack I walked inside to inspect everything. Of course Alice had decorated it a bit and gotten it fully furnished. It was her therapy. The door was in the middle of the front and when you entered there was a small bathroom to the left and the rest was a big living room. Right in front of the door there was a staircase leading to the other floor. After the living room/ hallway there was a long rectangular kitchen and a door to the backyard. I walked upstairs and right away there were five doors in the long hallway, one for us all and the kids. Mine and Jacob's room wasn't anything fancy just how we like it. It had light grey walls and very warm colors. It felt safe and cozy. To know that Alice had done this to make our maybe last time in life more enjoyable warmed my heart. I sat down on our bed and looked out the window where Seth and the kids were playing outside.

"Here is our stuff." Jacob said and put our bags down. "What's the matter?" Jacob asked me when he saw my face.

"I love them so much." I whispered and he sat down beside me.

"I know. I know you do. We all do." He murmured and hugged me. I leaned my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him. "Let it out."

I finally let go and let the tears fell down my face. "We can't let the kids see us like this." I said when I realized he was starting to cry.

"You are right." He said and wiped my tears as I wiped his away. "We have to be there for them."

I nodded and kissed him. "We have to be there for each other too."

"JUICE!" I heard Sarah yell from outside. Having superior hearing was a blessing and a curse when you are a parent.

"I will get her." Jacob said and kissed me before he walked out.

I looked over at the table and saw a pen and paper by a lit candle. Mom, I thought when I saw it. I have to write a good bye letter. With all my strength I walked over there and sat down. With trembling hands I picked up the pen and started.

_Anthony and Sarah_

_You two are my miracles, my sun shines. The best moment of my life was when I found out about you, and when I saw you it just made everything even stronger. Unfortunately we have now parted but you two have to know how much Jacob and I love you, which is more than anything on this earth. We will always be by your side, in your dreams, in your hearts, in your hopes._

_Seth will take good care about you two. Or else we wouldn't trust him with you. When both of you are old enough Seth will tell you everything and teach you about our past and the legends that are a part of us. Just remember to never avenge or come back for us. My only wishes are for you two to be safe. Take care of each other._

_I know you both will grow up to be wonderful people and no matter what you are we will be proud._

_Anthony, my first born, my thumper you are the strongest one from inside of me. The moment I saw your face I knew you were your father's son. In you I can see my own father also. And I know that you have both Cullen and Black blood in you. So no matter if you are like your father or not, no matter if you become alpha of a pack your father will be proud of you. I know that you will fight for what is right. Promise to take care of yourself and your sister. The woman who will one day be Mrs. Cullen Black will be a lucky lady and I know you will be a great father if that is what you choose. Just never forget I want you to live your life to the fullest and enjoy it._

_Sarah, my milk and honey butterfly. Time has flown by since I first found out about you. I remember when I first saw you. The light from behind you made you look like an angel. When I saw your eyes flutter open and I knew everything was fine I could finally relax. My angels were safe. I know you will grow up to be a beautiful woman but promise to cherish yourself and wait for the right man. You are a true treasure and only the best man deserves you. No matter if you will be Mrs. Clearwater or something else I do want to say that I know Seth will take good care of you. Imprinting can be a wonderful thing._

_Promise to stay safe and never forget us or our love. Use your talents with respect and care._

_~ Your mother_

I put down the pen with a thud and cried silently. No words could ever explain my love for them and a letter felt like nothing compared to what I wanted to give them.

To the left of me there was an envelope that I put the letter in and slid it under my mother's door.

"Renesmee?" I heard my father say from downstairs. Something felt wrong.

**Jacob POV**

I left Renesmee in her room and walked downstairs and out to get Sarah. Even though Ness could feed her I knew it was hard so I decided to do it. With long strides I ran across the lawn and A.J and Sarah smiled when they saw me.

"DEE!" Anthony squeaked. He was still a big fan of calling me that even though he could say daddy.

"MY DADDY!" Sarah pouted and lightly pushed A.J but Seth caught him before he fell back.

"Hey!" I said and leaned down to them. "I'm his daddy too."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Fine." She muttered and Anthony smiled.

"Our dee!" he said and pointed to me.

"Yes, your dee!" I said and kissed his cheek.

"OUR DEE!" he said again with triumph and jumped up and down. "OUR DEE!" he sang.

"Who's your dee?" Seth asked Sarah. I'm thankful that he said dee. If he had said daddy I wouldn't have been able to keep myself from punching him in the face.

"HE IS OUR DEE!" Sarah now chimed in and hugged Anthony.

Both me and Seth couldn't help it. We let out two big "Aaaaaaaw's"

"Want some juice now?" I asked Sarah.

"Our daddy will give us juice!" Sarah said and climbed up on my back. Her motor skills and speech was a lot better than A.J's.

"Apple juice!" Anthony smiled and I looked at Seth.

"Yeah… sure." Seth said to A.J and took his hand. "Want to go inside now?"

"No. I want to play!" he said and pulled his hand away.

"Will you stay out with him?" I asked Seth.

"Of course." He said and Anthony splashed around in the water. "I will try to keep him somewhat dry." He chuckled.

"Let him have fun. It's okay." I said and stroked A.J's hair before Sarah and I walked away.

"FASTER!" Sarah demanded and hit her little hands on my head. "RUN FASTER!" she demanded. With a chuckle I did as she said and ran. She let out little squeals of enjoyment as the air swirled around us.

"Now let's get juice." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"You are slow." Sarah pouted as I put her down on the little couch.

"Sorry." I laughed and went to look for her "juice". I found it in a cabinet and poured it into her Sippy cup. "Here." I said and handed her the bottle.

"Thank you." She said with a polite smile and started slurping it down and I felt the awful smell from the blood.

"You want me to do it?" Edward came in the room.

"No. I'm fine." I said and sat down on the floor in front of Sarah. "But you can join us." I chuckled and pointed to the place beside Sarah on the couch.

"Thank you." He smiled and sat down. "Is your juice okay?" he asked Sarah.

She happily nodded as she chugged it down.

_I will never understand it, will I? _I asked Edward and looked at the bottle.

"Probably not." He chuckled and stroked Sarah's hair. "Your hair is getting long."

Sarah immediately stopped drinking and looked at Edward. "I won't cut it! I want long like mommy!" she pouted with a frown.

Edward and I both laughed and she continued drinking. "Fine by me." Edward said and held his hands up.

When Sarah was done she handed me the bottle and I went over to wash it. She crawled over to Edward and sat in his lap. She enjoyed "talking" to him. They sat there in silent and laughed from time to time.

"Well I don't know. Should we ask him?" Edward said as I finished washing the bottle.

"What?" I asked and walked up to them and leaned against the counter.

"What do you dream?" Sarah asked again.

"Sweetie, I still can't show you." I smiled and hunched down on the floor in front of them.

"Why?" she sniffled as the tears started coming.

"I've told you. I'm not as special as you are." I said and Edward handed her over.

"Mommy show. You show!" she demanded.

"I wish I could." I said and rolled my eyes to Edward. "But I can't. I don't have your talent."

"HERE!" she said and swung her little fist against my chest. I gasped for air as something cold went through my body. Edward gave me a concerned look and I was still uncomfortable from the cold sensation in my body that now started to go away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and wrapped her arms around my neck. Okay all of this is just getting weirder.

"For what sweetie?" Edward stood up and asked. I gave him a confused look.

"I made daddy feel cold." She whispered and pushed her little finger to my chest, exactly where the cold was.

"Show her something." Edward demanded.

"What? I can't."

"Just…imagine showing her something then."

I hesitated but Edward gave me a look so I decided to go along with his little game or whatever this was. I placed my hand on her cheek and rolled my eyes. God this feels so silly.

I thought of the moment when I found out about them.

All of the sudden Sarah giggled and looked at me. "I was in there?" she said like it was the dumbest and funniest thing ever.

I felt my face go blank and I looked at Edward. His eyes were locked on me.

"Renesmee!" he shouted to Ness upstairs.

* * *

It looks like they might be able to make it out of this alive!


	73. Chapter 73 : Now you know

****Song for the ending of this chapter : Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed - All I've ever needed.

* * *

**R****enesmee POV**

When I ran downstairs to the kitchen I saw Jacob holding Sarah and my dad had that all too familiar expression on his face. Something is wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked and walked up to Jacob.

"I-I…" Jacob stuttered and looked at us both. "I don't know." He said and shook his head. I looked back at my father.

"She gave him a power." He said quietly. My family came into the room.

"What?" I asked and looked at Jacob. "Which one?"

"Yours." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jacob mumbled and looked at Sarah.

"Come here sweetie." I said and held my hands out and Jacob handed her over. "Could you explain what you did?" I asked softly.

"I gave daddy a talent." She smiled.

"How?"

"Like this." She said and put her hand on my chest. A light cold sensation went through my body and all of the sudden I could hear a million things.

_What is going on?_

_This might be our way out._

_I can't place that over there. It will look too cluttered._

_I wonder if I could break down that tree._

_Something is wrong._

_I love my hair._

_The water is so cold. But so fun!_

_I made her cold._

_God, Jake is going to kill me when A.J gets dirty._

_We need to get some more blood for Sarah._

_I wonder what is going to happen to my family._

"Take it back please." I whispered with my eyes shut and it all disappeared. I gasped and settled down as Jacob took back Sarah.

"Did I do wrong?" Sarah asked.

"No." Jacob said calmly.

"Is that how you..?" I whispered to dad.

"Yes." He said and took my hand. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and gathered myself. "I have to…sit down." I mumbled and my dad helped me.

"What is going on?" Jacob asked.

"She can give out powers." My dad mumbled. "Maybe..." he hesitated and walked up to Sarah. I could tell they were having one of their little special conversations. My dad gasped and took a step back.

"She took it." He said.

"What?" Jacob and I asked.

"My talent." He said calmly and looked around almost like he had to check if there were any people here.

"Give it back." I said to Sarah and she held her hand out to my dad.

"Thank you." He said and smiled. "We have our way out."

"What? Can you please explain?" I said.

"She can take and give powers. This gives us a huge leverage. I have to tell the others." He said and ran out of the room.

**Bella POV**

I was walking back from the forest after a hunting trip when Edward came running across the field.

"What's the matter?" I asked and the next second he spun me around and kissed me.

"We have a way out!" he smiled and spun me around again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You have to see it for yourself!" he smiled and we started running to the house. He led me inside where Renesmee, Jacob and Sarah were.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"I have no idea." Jacob mumbled.

Edward walked up to Sarah and Jacob handed her over to him. "Can you show Bella?" he asked her.

"BELLS!" she cooed and held her hand out to me. Without hesitating I walked up to her and let her place her hand on my face.

"Don't be scared now." Edward said and a cold feeling rushed through my head and down my chest but nothing more. With a confused frown I looked at Edward.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You didn't feel anything?" he asked and looked shocked.

"Yes. A cold feeling." I admitted. And it was strange for me to feel cold since nothing else really did.

"Wait." Edward said and handed Sarah to Jacob. "Come here." He said and pointed for us to walk out. Jacob and Renesmee followed.

"Edward tell me what is going on?" I asked and he stopped.

"Here." He said and held his hand out to me. "Cover her eyes." He told Jacob.

"Edward..."

"Take my hand." He interrupted me.

"Fine." I said and for some reason I slowly reached over and carefully let my fingertips touch his. The next second he was thrown back and rolled on the ground with a light sound of agony coming out.

"DAD!" I heard Renesmee shout and we both ran up to him. I made sure not to touch anyone.

"I'm fine." Edward panted with a smile.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I asked franticly.

"She gave you Nate's talent." He smiled and got back up.

"W-what?"

"We might have hope after all." Edward smiled and held his hand out to me. I took a step back and he put his hand behind his back. "Right. I forgot." He chuckled.

"I don't want this." I said and looked at my hands.

"Then ask for Sarah to take it back." Edward said like it was no big deal.

"I might hurt her." I whispered.

"No. She has your shield." He said and gestured for Jacob and Sarah to come to us. "Could you take that talent back?" he asked Sarah.

"Mhmmm!" Sarah said with a smile and touched my shoulder. The cold feeling came back but left my body rather quickly. Renesmee grabbed my arm and I pulled it back to not hurt her.

"You don't have it." She said in amazement.

So this little child in Jacob's arms, my grandchild, possessed the power to defeat the Volturi? I can't believe it. How is this possible? Her talent was the most amazing one I had ever known of and it would get even better when the other vampires came here. But still...

"We have to tell the others." I said and Edward and I ran away.

**Sarah POV**

I was cuddled up in daddy's arms when grandpa and grandma ran away. Even though they had explained to me a couple of times that they are very fast it still scared me.

"Where are they going?" I asked mommy who looked a bit shocked. Her mouth was in the shape of an O.

"They are going to talk to the family." She said.

"About how special you are." My daddy continued.

"Yes. About how special you are." Mommy said and kissed me. I wonder why she imitated dad.

"We should get Seth and Anthony."

"Yeah. You get them. I'll take her." Mommy said and dad handed me over to her.

"Daddy don't go!" I begged.

"I will be back soon princess." He smiled and kissed my forehead before he ran away.

"Should we go inside and take a bath? You are a mess! I shouldn't let you play alone with Seth." My mom said and took my dirt covered hand in hers.

"I play with Seth!" I pouted to mom as she carried me inside. He was my best friend. If someone hurt him they would have to deal with me!

"Sit still now." Mom asked me and put me down on the toilet and started to take off my socks and pants.

"Why are we here?" I asked mom as I held my arms up so she could slide of my shirt.

"Well. It's hard to explain sweetheart." She said and got the water running.

"Show!" I suggested and she placed her hand on my cheek. In a couple of seconds I understood why. Bad men were coming to hurt us.

"But it's going to be fine. I will take care of you." She whispered and kissed my head.

"I help?" I asked and smacked my now bare belly.

Mommy chuckled and put me in the bath. "You have to stay away when they come. But yes, you can help."

"I will save you!" I shouted and hugged her. Mommy is my world.

**Seth POV**

Anthony and I had been out by the little river and played for quite a while now but I just couldn't bring myself to take him in when he was so happy.

"HERE!" A.J shouted and handed me a big rock.

"Thank you little guy." I said and took it.

"I'm not little!" he insisted and splashed water at me.

"Sorry!" I chuckled and held my arms out. "Sorry big guy!"

"GRR!" he growled and showed his teeth.

"You truly are your father's son." I laughed and picked him up. "Now let's get inside before you get a cold." I didn't even know if he could get sick but I didn't want to risk it.

"SETH!" I heard Jacob shout as he came running towards us. I couldn't tell if it was shock or happiness that covered his voice so a light growl rose up in my throat. "GREAT NEWS!" he smiled when he came up to us and I handed him A.J.

"What is going on?" I asked. He placed his hand on my cheek and all of the sudden the last couple of minutes he had spent with Sarah rushed through my head. I pulled back in shock and stumbled over a rock and into the river.

I heard Jacob and A.J laugh as I got up. "ISN'T IT AMAZING?" he chuckled and threw Anthony up in the air.

"Holy shi..." I stopped when I saw Jacob covering A.J's ears. "Sorry." I mumbled and he helped me up.

"It's pretty amazing huh?" he asked as we walked back to the house.

"I'm still letting it sink in." I admitted and he let me do exactly that until we came to the house. Everyone including the pack was sitting in the living room.

"Have you heard about this?" Leah asked me.

"Yeah, I was just told… or shown." I mumbled and looked at Jacob.

"This gives us the upper hand in battle." Sam's deep voice said.

"It won't even be a problem." Paul smirked and leaned back in the chair.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Edward said. "We still have to…" he made sure Jacob was covering A.J's ears. "...destroy them."

"He is right." Carlisle said. "Let's not declare victory yet."

"Come on. This will be easy!" Jacob smiled.

"We still don't know how long it will take for her to be able to use other people's powers." Edward explained.

God, how can they catch on to all of this so fast? I'm still thinking of what Jacob showed me.

"And we still don't know why or when they are coming." Alice continued.

"That's true." Edward said. "All the warning we might get is if I hear their thoughts approaching. But even then they will be here in a couple of seconds after that."

"Where will the kids be when they come?" Renesmee came downstairs with Sarah in her arms. She smiled and reached for me but Renesmee held her tight.

"In the basement with you." Bella said.

"Maybe Seth should be with us." Renesmee said. I was more than happy too but I still wanted to help and defend Sarah.

"Seth should at least stay nearby." Bella replied.

"I'm more than happy too." I smiled and walked over to Sarah. "Hey pretty girl" I whispered and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"We have to power up and hunt." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie is right." Carlisle said. "Tonight can the pack be spread out around the area as we do? We won't go far."

Jacob nodded and looked at Sam. "We will be ready." Sam said.

"Thank you." Edward said and shook Sam's hand. "Alice, you have to try and see Aro's decision."

"I have been trying." She said and sounded a bit overwhelmed but her face went blank as she stood up.

"Yes!" Edward whispered as he observed her vision. God what have I gotten myself into, I thought for a second.

"They saw you in the woods!" Alice said and pointed at Jacob and Renesmee. "Nate got mad. You talked about how you loved each other and you would always protect one another." She said with triumph.

"We did this?" Jacob mumbled and looked at Nessie.

"They would have come sooner or later." Bella assured them and placed her hand on Jacob's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"And we can stop them now." Emmett smirked.

"Emmett." Rosalie hissed and he held his hands up.

"When will they be here?" I asked and everyone looked at me like they hadn't even noticed I was in here before.

"In a couple of days. I have been getting a weird vision of the big tree in the backyard falling but nothing more..." she said. "…and they come right after the tree has fallen. I saw that now. My vision went beyond it just falling."

"We have to get ready." Edward said and everyone nodded. "Staring with updating the pack on defending themselves." He looked at Jasper.

"I got it." He made a gesture to the door. "I will give you some time to get ready alone."

We all nodded and walked outside. "Let's do this!" I said and we all started to get our clothes off. It was a weird situation to be in. All of us naked. But we were used to it now. Maybe that's even weirder. I phased with everyone else and Sam growled when we were all ready. Jasper came outside and stood in front of us.

"Do you all remember the training for new borns?" he asked and we all nodded. "Good. Now this will be a million times harder. The Volturi are old but strong. Very strong." He said and started walking back and forth. "The most important thing is as always to stay away from Jane and Alec. But now you have to think of something else. No tactics or moves…but their strength, their speed. They aren't as frantic as new borns. They will simply just try to kill you."

Emmett came running outside to join us. "Here to help." he smirked and nudged his brother.

"Great." Jasper smiled. "Now might you show me what you would do to attack me? Surprise me." Jasper ran to his position.

"My pleasure." Emmett smirked and ran towards him. He went straight for the middle of Jaspers body and of course Jasper easily slinked out of his grip with one light jump and threw Emmett down on his back and wrapped his hand around Emmett's neck.

"What did I tell you last time?" he chuckled to Emmett and looked at us.

"Never lose focus." Emmett quoted him and grabbed his arm and threw him down on the ground.

"Touché." Jasper said and Emmett let go of him and started jumping up and down like he was getting ready for the next round.

_Well this is going to be a long day._

**Renesmee POV**

When the night came we had all started to make plans and my family was going out to hunt. Which means Jacob and I had some time alone.

"They finally fell asleep." Jacob sighed and walked inside the room.

"Come here." I said and held my arms out to him. He happily crawled up in bed with me and kissed me right away. "I've missed you." I whispered and cupped his face in my hands for the next kiss. I knew we didn't have much time and to even take one second for ourselves made me feel bad so I got straight to the point and unzipped his pants.

"I have a surprise for you." He moaned into my neck.

"I can feel that." I chuckled and felt him through his boxers.

"No not that." He laughed and pulled away. "Sit up." He smiled and we both sat up in the bed.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked and he looked deep into my eyes. He slowly put his hand on my cheek and my mind filled up with images. Just like the ones I could show. But it felt so different to be on the other end of it. I felt an overwhelming feeling of love rush over me and I saw myself, in Rosalie's arms. I was wrapped up in a white blanket and the light from behind me kind of blinded me. All of the sudden I felt weak and my knees crumbled from under me. A sweet relief, like some other bond had been broken and now everything in the world was pulling me towards this person in Rosalie's arms. Me.

The next was filled with a dussin other ones. Me and him playing, hunting, talking, when The Volturi left and he knew we were safe, my first birthday, all the nights I convinced him to sing me to sleep, the incident when he told my mother about the imprinting, how he knew he couldn't stay away from me, how all that romantic love disappeared from my mom and the little pieces of his life fell in place.

The moment when he saw me in that dress in the store, my parents explaining I was in love with him, a warm feeling once again filled my heart up, me walking along the water on the beach, how fast his heart beat when he was about to tell me everything he felt, how his heart literally skipped a beat when I uttered those words he had longed for "I love you", the night he brought me home and how much he wanted me, how much it took for him to not have me in that moment but also how much he wanted to honor me.

The moment my dad kind of had "the talk" with him, how much he wanted kids, how happy he was when I projected how much I myself wanted kids, how nervous he was when he went down on one knee but at the same time wasn't because he knew I was the one, how carried away he got when he agreed to make love and how baffled he was when I stopped him. And then a new moment that I had always wondered about. When he picked out the wedding ring. He showed all the different selections and the ones Rosalie tried to convince him to buy and the feeling when he found the ring, he knew I would love it as much as he did, it was unique yet simple, like us. How silly he felt when he once again asked me to marry him but the joy when I said yes and loved the ring, like he knew I would.

The moment when we first made love. It sent that warm wave through my body and feeling his pleasure made me overwhelmed and I felt my breathing become heavier. I had surprised him that day, but the pleasure he felt took over all the doubts and thought of waiting. He had laid awake that night and admired me, he had really worshipped me.

The pain he felt when I was sick and threw up, when we couldn't have a baby. It really hurt me to the core, it took my breath away. It was so confusing because I experienced it through his eyes and I made it all better. I took away the pain. His love for me healed all wounds.

The morning he woke up for the wedding. He couldn't wait. I saw him standing in front of the mirror putting on his tux. The conversation he had with Billy that morning about how lucky he was and how much he loved me. His father kind of gave me his blessing and said that Sarah would have loved to see us together on such a wonderful day. Then when he arrived to the house and my dad greeted him with open arms. The little sneaky conversation he had with my mother about how everything had turned out and she had to go and give something to me, the moment when he saw me walking down the aisle, all the fears he had ever had let go and he felt secure, he had everything he wanted, my sweet voice when I said "I do.", I looked so beautiful through his eyes, the dancing, he loved having me in his arms, holding me in front of everyone and showing me off, the speeches, how much my words warmed his heart, when he saw me in his mother's wedding dress, he saw his mother in me and felt like she was right there by his side.

The trip to Brazil, how much he had waited for the honeymoon and had yearned for my body, his pleasure once again made me breath heavier, our walk along the beach to the boat, watching me run up the beach to our house, carrying me inside, the hours we spent making love on the island, playing in the water and falling asleep on the beach, waking up in the moonlight and the wonderful shower we had together, when we jumped from the cliffs, our trip to the town, the old lady who had a thing for him, when we went to the play and the amazing sex we had there, when we ran from the guards, when we played in the water and fell asleep on the beach, the morning we woke up with Buddy and brought him home.

When he met Rachel and Paul's babies, how much he wanted one of his own but I was worth the sacrifice.

The graduation party, when we packed and looked through his white box full of memories of his mother, when we arrived at Dartmouth, the first class, he had been sitting and looking at me the whole time, the party when he had a little bit too much and all that he could think of was how much he loved me, our fights over Lizz, they now seemed so small since he showed me they didn't mean anything because he loved me so much.

When we went to the Volturi. Fear is not a big enough words to explain what he felt, losing me meant losing himself, when we arrived home and had the party, when Lizz kissed him and he felt disgusted, his fear of losing me again, making me mad so I could take my anger out on him.

Finding out about the kids. I flinched when the overwhelming feeling filled my heart, his love literally hurt. How afraid he was of losing me, how disappointed he was in himself for agreeing to it, how much he hated himself for being happy about the babies at the same time, how much it hurt him to see me hurt, the first time he saw A.J and Sarah, everything became clear, the second I was gone panic filled him up, he was torn between being with them or me, but knew I would be mad if he wasn't with them, the first time he saw me see them, the relief when I woke up, A.J and Sarah's first words.

And last but not least the anger he felt for Nate when he kissed me and nothing could stop him, he would protect us to the death because he loved us. He finished it all with the second he started showing me, he was so excited to be able to show me how much he loved me.

"There. Now YOU know." He whispered and I placed my hand on his. I buried my face in his hand and kissed it.

"I love you." I whispered and he pulled me in for a kiss. And we spent the night just as I had intended us to do.

* * *

I wanna play a fun little game.. **Can you guess** who thought what from the first part of the chapter? (Renesmee's POV) Write their names in the order of the thoughts! :D

Don't forget to follow me on Instagram : **mysideff**

Kind of a long chapter but I didn't want to split it up. I have to say I loved how the ending turned out. Thanks to Sam for helping me with everything!


	74. Chapter 74 : Company

**Jacob POV**

We had all gathered outside of the house to start the training. According to Alice the Volturi would come within a few days and we all had to be ready. Renesmee, Sam, Edward, Bella and I were standing and watching everyone train as we discussed some of the "plans".

"Your turn Seth!" Jasper yelled and Seth took a leap towards him.

"The packs will all be on the field, ready to attack." Sam said.

"Agreed." I replied.

"I want Seth with me." Renesmee said.

"Why?"

"Because I could need him."

"Renesmee…" I leaned in towards her. "…why? I can protect you" I have to admit I was a little hurt by the fact that she wanted him there and not me.

"It will keep Sarah calm." She said.

"But..."

"Jacob. I think it's for the best." Bella interrupted me and gestured for me to drop it and be silent.

I shook the moment of me as we continued.

"Could Sam's pack stay to the left and Jacob's to the right of us?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Vampires in the middle?" I asked and Edward nodded. "Just like last time."

"But we are going to need Jacob and Ness with us at first." Bella added.

"Our friends will be here any minute now so we will have to elaborate on it later." He continued.

"Can't wait for them all to meet A.J and Sarah." Renesmee said and hugged me.

"They will love them both." Edward smiled and hugged Bella.

"SAM! Your turn!" Jasper yelled and Sam ran off.

We stood there silent for a while and observed them all training. I had Renesmee in my arms and Edward had Bella in his.

"Jacob... Could I talk to you?" Bella asked softly and got out of Edwards arms.

"Yeah sure." I said and kissed Renesmee on the cheek before we walked towards the forest.

**Bella POV**

I knew I had to talk to Jacob myself about this. Because I didn't want to put more on Renesmee and he knew what I had in mind. I wouldn't have to say it out loud.

"So… What did you want to talk about?" Jacob said as we walked across the field. I made sure we were far away enough so Renesmee couldn't hear us.

"When I tell you tow on the field, you have to listen to me and DON'T argue." I said calmly.

"Bells, what are you talking about?" he said with a frown.

"They will probably be here tomorrow or the day after, we don't have time to argue about all of this and I won't elaborate." I took my fingers and massaged his frown away. "Don't worry. We are all here." I said and leaned my forehead against his.

"MOM! THE DENALI'S ARE HERE!" Renesmee shouted and I looked back at her waving to us.

"Now let's be nice to the guests." I smiled to him and took his hands. "Don't act like a little baby."

He laughed and squeezed my hand as we started walking. "Don't you remember? You are thirty five, I'm thirty two. That makes you the influencer and me the influencee. If I act like a baby it's because you act like a baby." He smiled and let go of my hand to run to Renesmee.

Never in a million years did I expect that one to come back and bite me.

**Edward POV**

As the Denali's arrived I read their thoughts and thankfully, without even knowing our leverage, they were ready to fight.

"Bebé linda!" Carmen smiled and hugged Renesmee. "How you have grown! I still remember the first time I held you."

"Carmen." Renesmee smiled and greeted the others too.

"I heard your bebe linda had her own." Carmen smiled to me. "Could I see her?"

"I would love for you to meet my angels." Renesmee interrupted us and we lead them inside.

"They are still in bed. Shall I go and get them?" I asked Ness.

"No. Jacob and I will." She smiled as they ran upstairs.

"She has grown into a beautiful young woman." Eleazar smiled.

"She sure has." Carmen and the others agreed.

"She is the perfect mix of you and Bella." Kate smiled and hugged Garrett. She was thinking how much she in this moment wanted kids herself.

"How are you taking the whole…imprinting thing?" Garrett asked me with all the compassion he could give.

"It has been hard." I admitted and put my arm around Bella. "…but it has brought us the most beautiful grandchildren."

"GrandchildREN?" Tanya asked. I and Bella nodded proudly.

"Oh my." Eleazar whispered as Renesmee came downstairs with Sarah and Jacob with A.J. He had started to detect her talent.

"This is our family." Renesmee whispered to Sarah as she inspected everyone. She was a bit unsure if she could trust them or not since she was reading their minds and they were thinking the same. They had only expected one child.

"It's okay." I said to Sarah. "They are here to help us."

"FAMILY!" Anthony shouted and held his arms out to everyone as we laughed.

"May I?" Garrett asked Jacob. He hesitated but handed him over. "Hey. How are you big guy?" he asked and A.J was very pleased to be acknowledged him as big guy.

"Hello sweetheart." Carmen cooed to Sarah as she pulled Renesmee's shirt over her face to hide. "Can I see your beautiful face?" she asked softly. So thrilled about the compliment Sarah peeked her little face out from behind the shirt and showed her face. "You are even more beautiful than your mother was." Carmen gasped.

"Thank you." Sarah mumbled and sat straight up in Renesmee's arms.

"Do you want to go to the nice lady?" Renesmee whispered to Sarah and showed her how nice Carmen was. It eased Sarah's mind and she pressed her face to Renesmee's neck and nodded. "Good girl." Ness rewarded Sarah and handed her to Carmen.

"You might be the most enchanting little creature I have ever laid eyes on." Carmen smiled to Sarah.

"You too." Sarah whispered with an unsure voice.

"Thank you!" Carmen kissed her cheek and we all laughed.

I noticed that Eleazar finally had fully detected Sarah's talent. "Amazing." He whispered and held an arm around Sarah in Carmen's arms. I smiled to Bella.

"Isn't she?" Carmen said and Sarah smiled.

"No." Eleazar said and looked at Renesmee. "I mean yes she is amazing but I was talking about her power. Do you all know about this?"

"We are aware of our daughter's talent." Renesmee smiled and Jacob hugged her.

"Sarah special!" Anthony told us all and tugged on Garrett's hair.

"What's her talent?" Tanya asked and walked up to Sarah.

"She can use other people's talents." Eleazar told her.

"And not only that." I smirked. "She can give out powers."

"Impossible." Kate mumbled.

I walked up to Sarah and Carmen handed her over. "Sarah, could you maybe show Kate your power?" I asked.

"Which?" she whispered to me, fully aware of the fact that she had a lot of it. She suggested trying the new power she found in Kate.

"No not that. It will hurt her." I told Sarah. "Maybe my power?"

She nodded and put her hand out to Kate. I made sure to be in Kate's mind as it all hit. The cold feeling, all of us saying something along the lines of 'I told you so' and the others wondering what was happening.

"Wow." She mumbled and Sarah took back her power.

"See!" Sarah giggled with triumph.

"Good girl." I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"May I?" Tanya asked and wanted to try the talent herself.

"Here." Sarah smiled and held her hand out.

**Renesmee POV – later that day, nighttime.**

As Jacob was holding me Sarah was showing everyone her talent. They were all equally amazed as we all had been. I could tell Sarah was enjoying the attention and compliments while A.J was content with being in Jacob's arms with us which was good because it was usually the other way around so to see them step out of their comfort zone assured me that maybe they could live without me.

"Can I go out and play?" A.J asked us.

"No, we have to be with the guests for now." I told him and he pouted. "Later."

"I want to go back to sleep!" he whined and rubbed his eyes.

"I will do it." Jacob sighed.

"Good night big guy." I kissed him on the cheek before Jacob walked up with him and walked over to the others.

"Where did the other cutie go?" Carmen asked.

"He was sleepy." I shrugged my shoulders.

"God I miss sleeping." Garrett mumbled and handed me Sarah.

"The others will be here soon." Alice smiled and ran outside to greet them when they arrived.

"So do you have a plan for when the red coats come?" Garrett asked dad as we all walked out.

"Something like that." He smiled. "We will discuss it when everyone has arrived." He said and patted Garrett on the back.

Jacob came down the stairs and put his arm on the small of my back as we stood on the porch.

"What's going on?" he asked and kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"Senna and Zafrina will soon be here." I said and leaned against him. Just as I said that I heard them making their way through the woods.

"The scary ones with the red eyes?" he mumbled and Sarah twitched at his comment and looked scared.

"Great." I muttered to Jacob. "Sweetie they aren't scary. They have red eyes because they drink blood. Like you do."

"Why aren't mine red?" she asked and held her hand to her eyes.

"Because you aren't full vampire." I explained.

"Don't be scared darling. Daddy was just being silly." Jacob said with a soft voice and stroked her hair.

"Real silly." I muttered and nudged him. "They are here to help us." I smiled to her.

"Nothing will help. Not until she sees it herself at least." My dad mumbled and placed his arm around mom as we waited.

"You are so not getting any tonight." I whispered to Jacob and walked down onto the grass where my parents were. Jacob slowly followed and carefully placed his hand on my shoulder.

As I strained my vision I could see Senna and Zafrina in the dark forest. With quick movements they ran across the open field and greeted everyone.

"Great to see you!" I heard Carlisle say as they embraced.

Sarah pulled on my shirt and motioned us to back away. "Don't worry sweetie." I whispered and kissed her cheek and handed her over to Jacob.

"They only LOOK scary but they aren't." I heard Jacob say.

"Adding fuel to the fire. Drop it." I whispered to Jacob and walked up to Zafrina and Senna. "Hey!" I smiled and hugged them both.

"Renesmee. How you have grown." Zafrina's rough deep voice mumbled in my ear.

"You look the same." I chuckled to Zafrina and hugged Senna real quick.

"Now I believe you have someone to introduce?" Zafrina smiled and looked back at Jacob.

I smiled while we walked over to Jacob who handed Sarah over to me. "Don't be scared." I whispered and kissed her head.

"Hello." Zafrina smiled and bent down to Sarah and me. "We shall be great friends." She said with a wink to me.

"You seem to be great friends with all the Cullen girls." I chuckled and Sarah hid her face against my neck once more.

"No need to be scared." Zafrina said with a soft voice.

"She knows." I said and pulled her back so she looked at us. "Show Zafrina your pretty face." I smiled.

She carefully held her hand out in a strange manner and I only observed. "Here." Sarah said and moved her little fist towards Zafrina like she had thrown something.

Zafrina flinched and stood straight up. "What was that?" she asked and placed her hand on her chest.

"What did you do?" I giggled to Sarah and the next second the somewhat green scenery around me turned white and covered with snow. I laughed and kissed Sarah's cheek as the snow went away.

My dad laughed and walked up to us. "There is something we need to talk about." He said to Zafrina. "Now give back." He murmured with a smile to Sarah.

"Here." She said and gave the power back. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Zafrina asked.

"We should go inside." I smiled and Jacob and I walked inside with the others. We sat down on the couch and Sarah demanded to sit in her dad's lap and A.J whined for me.

"Mmmmmmm-ommy." He mumbled and played with my ring.

"You know what would be fun?" I whispered in his ear.

"No?" he looked suspicious and excited.

"Zafrina.." I said and she walked over to us. "I want you to meet my beautiful boy." I handed him over.

"You are a tough guy." She chuckled as he played with her hair. "What is your name?"

"William Anthony Jacob Cullen Black." He said flawlessly and triumphant.

"Long name. But a beautiful one." She smiled. "Where is your favorite place?"

He smiled and leaned against her ear and I heard his gentle whisper. "Mommy and daddy's arms."

She smiled gently and he giggled.

"Someplace like… the park." I explained.

He thought about it for a second and jumped up in Zafrina's arms as he knew what to say. "FOREST!"

Jacob laughed with pride. "Wolf boy." He smirked to me.

"Forest it is." Zafrina said and I saw his little eyes look around in wonder.

"Woooooow." He whispered. "Mommy?" he said and held his hand out to me.

"It's fine." I smiled and took his hand. "I'm here."

"He is so cute." I heard Esme whisper from the corner of the room. His eyes locked on me as Zafrina took the vision away. He let out a big laugh and clapped his hands.

"Was that fun?" Jacob asked from the couch.

"YES!" He squeaked as Zafrina handed him over to me.

The kids only had energy to stay awake for a while so we decided to put them in our bed so we could cuddle up to them later.

"How are we going to use Sarah's ability to our advantage?" I asked.

"Renesmee and Jacob…" dad said and pointed at us. "…you two have to be here before it all starts. Then we have to have a smooth escape for Renesmee and the kids down to the basement."

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"Just keep one of the windows open." Bella said and pointed to a small rectangular window at the bottom of the house. "They can easily slide down there."

"Why do we even need a plan? If they attack we attack and kill them." Jacob snarled.

"Jacob, it isn't that simple. We won't kill them unless we have to." mom explained.

"Why not?" he moaned irritated.

"It would cause to much attention." dad said. "We will only do it if we have to."

"But.."

"Jacob." I interrupted him and shook my head.

"Fine." he mumbled.

"Now we will have to choose who will get what talent. Who can use or need it the most." dad said.

"If Sarah will be able to use The Volturi's powers we won't have to worry at all." mom said quickly.

"As we can see her talent is strong. She picks up on it quickly. In a matter of seconds." Zafrina said.

"Renesmee needs a damaging talent. Just in case." Jacob said.

"I'm fine. Give it to someone who needs it in the fight." I insisted. A part of me wanted it just in case but another part of me didn't want it to go so far that I needed a talent.

"She will get one." My dad said and looked at me. Damn..

_No use to insist once more that I don't need it? _I thought to my dad and sighed. He just shook his head. I rolled my eyes and saw Kate deep in thought.

"She can give a talent to someone who already has one." He said to her.

"Oh." Kate whispered in a surprise over my dad's annoying talent. "Now I think that Garrett should get one too." She continued and I got enough of this 'talent talk' and decided to go upstairs and get in the bed with Sarah and Anthony.

* * *

Neko Case- Don't forget me

* * *

I snuck in the bed and made sure not to wake them as their little golden eyelids were shut. My hands caressed Sarah's long locks as they laid spread out over the pillow. Anthony's hair was now down to his chin and a small ponytail had started to form in the back. Jacob had insisted that we would let it grow long even though I was highly against it. I thought a short hairstyle suited him, it made him look a bit more like Jacob. My father told me over and over again that Jacob had long hair before he became a werewolf so maybe we should let Anthony's hair grow out and see how he liked it. But I think my dad finally had come to terms with the fact that women would always have the say in this family. We could probably not even think about cutting Sarah's hair without her getting upset. But I liked her hair long, it reminded me of myself at that "age."

"I like my hair." She mumbled and cuddled up closer to me.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I whispered.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through my bangs. "I want long hair like you."

I lightly chuckled and pulled her closer. "You have long hair."

"I want longer." She whispered like it was a secret that no one could know.

"Then we will let it grow out." I smiled and put her hair like a mustache on her upper lip. It brought me back to the memory of when Jacob did that on our first date. God…my life has been such a blessing and I don't want to let it go. I want these little creatures in my life forever.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked and blinked her eyes.

"What have I said about digging around in people's brain?" I pushed out a smile and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry." She mumbled and played with my wedding ring. "This is so pretty."

"Thank you. I think so." I smiled and held my hand out to display it.

"I want one of these one day." She said and I could almost see her princess dreams in front of me.

"You will." I kissed her forehead again. "I promise."

"But mine will be bigger." She giggled.

I heard Anthony let out a whimpering yawn and he rubbed his eyes. "Mommy?" he whispered.

"And Sarah." She whispered and hugged him.

"We were just talking about girl things." I said and pushed his bangs back. "How are you doing under there?"

"Good." He giggled.

" We should cut your bangs soon." I said.

"NO!" he said and put his hands on his head. "I want long hair."

"You won't be able to see soon." I laughed.

"I don't need to." He pouted and hid his face next to Sarah's shoulder.

"Okay. But don't come crying to me when you walk straight into a wall." I said and he just kept pouting.

"Are there more people coming here?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow." I said and played with her hair.

"Are they nice?" Anthony murmured.

"Yes." I chuckled. "They are all nice. They are here to help."

"For what?" Anthony looked up at me with big eyes.

"Because people are coming to hurt us." Sarah said. It felt like I lost my mind for a second as panic struck.

"Hurt us?" Anthony whimpered.

"Yes." Sarah said.

I was frozen. The pain of knowing my children felt fear killed me.

"I won't let them." I said franticly but tried to keep calm.

"I know." Sarah smiled and Anthony cuddled up closer to her. "She won't let them."

I was once again frozen. My daughter. My now six months old daughter who looked like a small two year old knew I would never let anyone hurt either one of them. I would never be able to comprehend how intelligent they are. It still feels like I saw their faces for the first time yesterday. It still felt like it was yesterday I felt them kick inside me.

"Why do they want to hurt us?" A.J asked.

"Because they.."

"It's complicated." I interrupted Sarah. "But we will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

"Will we have to leave you and daddy?" he asked.

"Daddy and I will always be with you." I whispered and pointed to his heart as Sarah laid in between us and watched. I laid my hand carefully on his chest and Sarah laid hers on mine and Anthony followed.

"Seth too?" Sarah asked.

"Seth too." I smiled. "I have something for you two." I said and got out of bed.

"Presents!" Anthony squeaked and they sat up in bed. I opened my drawer and picked up the little blue box.

"What is that?" Sarah asked as I walked back to the bed and sat down again.

"It's a gift." I said and opened the box and put it down in front of them.

Sarah's face was priceless. Her mouth formed into an O and Anthony looked a bit confused.

"So pretty." She smiled and let her little fingers run along the necklace. "Mine?"

"Yours." I smiled and picked it up. It was a flat round little silver pendant with inscriptions on it.

"Que Quowle?" she asked as she read it and Anthony picked up his own.

"It's in Quileute meaning 'Stay with me forever'." I said and helped Sarah put hers on.

"Me too?" Anthony asked and I helped him. I watched them admire each others necklaces and thought back to the first time Jacob had said those words to me.

"It says something on the back too." Sarah said as she held Anthony's necklace.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"It's a bunny." I chuckled.

"Bunny? Does mine have something?" Sarah asked.

"A butterfly." I laughed.

They looked confused at each other.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Long story." I said to avoid the answer and hugged them. "Now promise not to lose them."

"Never." Sarah smiled and looked at it.

"We promise to stay with you forever." Anthony smiled.

**Jacob POV**

"Okay so we have it all planned out?" I asked. My brain was starting to hurt after all this talk.

"Yes." Edward chuckled. "Now go to sleep. You must be tired."

"You got that right." I mumbled and hugged Bella. "Good night."

"Good night, Jacob." She smiled.

"Sleep tight." I chuckled to all the vampires and walked upstairs.

"Never." I heard Sarah say as I walked in the hallway.

"We promise to stay with you forever." Anthony said as I walked in the room. I saw Renesmee sitting on the bed with the kids.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked and walked up to the bed. Anthony stood up and hugged me.

"Nothing." Ness said and I could clearly tell it was something. She put a little blue box away and I remembered it. She had packed it in the last second.

"Okay." I said and thought we will take it later. "Now shouldn't you two be sleeping?" I said and threw A.J next to Sarah as they laughed.

"MOMMY WOKE US UP!" Sarah laughed and pulled the covers over herself and A.J.

"Oh sure. Blame it on mommy." I said and played stern. "I'm going to have to tickle you to sleep if you don't start snoring soon."

They laughed franticly and wrapped their arms around each other under the covers. "Shh!" I heard A.J whisper through a giggle.

"I don't hear snoring." I said. They giggled and I slowly grabbed the covers by the end. As I heard them laughing even more I pulled the covers of and let out a playful growl. They both screamed through their laughter's and wrapped their arms around each other again.

"DADDY!" Sarah laughed as I tickled her kicking feet.

"You don't want me to tickle you?" I laughed.

"NO!" she squeaked and A.J laughed.

"Okay!" I said and abruptly stopped. They looked at me with smiles and waited for me to attack again.

"You two should really sleep." Renesmee smiled and got the covers of the floor.

I wrapped my arms around her and tickled her as much as I could. The kids started laughing even more and Renesmee squeaked at my touch.

"STOP IT!" she shouted and laughed. "JACOB PLEASE!" I could almost HEAR the tears from laughter coming.

"Well then why did you wake them up?" I laughed and the kids started jumping in bed. "Huh?"

"GO DADDY!" Anthony laughed.

"JACOB." Renesmee whimpered and I stopped. She looked over at the kids as they laughed. "Oh it's funny huh?"

"YES!" Sarah and A.J said.

"We will see about that." She smirked and jumped up on the bed to tickle them. They both started to laugh and scream again.

I carefully took the covers up and as Renesmee stopped and stood up I put the covers over them. They still laughed but finally the laughs turned into yawns.

"Told you I would tickle you to sleep." I smiled to them as their eyes shut. Renesmee leaned her head against my shoulder and yawned herself. "Sleep?"

"Sleep." She agreed and we carefully laid down with the kids in the middle of us.

"I love you." I murmured before my eyes shut.

"I love you more." Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

One last chapter left before the fight. Are you excited? :) Now is the time to leave last suggestions for the fight and what happens since I will now start writing it.


	75. Chapter 75 : Get ready

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up that morning by Sarah and Anthony jumping up and down on bed.

"WAKE!" Anthony demanded and sat down on Jacob's chest.

"Mmmm..." Jacob mumbled and laid down A.J beside him. He easily got out of his grip and put his hands on my cheeks.

"WAKE!" he now pleaded.

"I'm awake." I smiled and pulled him closer for a peck.

"You look beautiful when you sleep." Sarah smiled and appeared behind A.J. My heart melted by her words.

"Thank you sweetie." I said and pulled her in for a hug. "Now why are you guys so happy?" I smiled.

"Friends are here!" Sarah smiled.

"What? Who?"

"Nahuel and Huilen." Sarah said and uttered the words perfectly.

"OH!" I squeaked and kissed them before I ran downstairs.

"Renesmee." I heard Nahuel's beautiful voice say. I looked to my left and saw him. Wow.

My dad chuckled and I shot him a look that made him stop.

"NAHUEL!" I shouted and ran up to him for a hug. "I HAVE MISSED YOU!" I murmured into his neck.

"And I you." He smiled and put his hands on my shoulder as I took a step back. "Can't believe you are a mom."

"Thank you." I mumbled and felt my cheeks warm up. To hide it I looked back and saw Anthony and Sarah standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Come here!" I said and hunched down with open arms. They both ran up me and I wrapped my arms around them. I proudly picked them up and Nahuel smiled at them.

"Hello. I'm Nahuel. A friend of your mom's." He smiled.

"Hello." They both said happily and Sarah showed me that something felt different about him but similar at the same time.

"He is like me." I said to her. "Half vampire, half human."

"Oh." She whispered and looked back at him. "Are you special like my mom?"

"No one is as special as your mom." Nahuel smiled and Huilen looked over his shoulder at the kids.

"Except for you." Jacob said to Sarah and wrapped his arms around us.

"Hello, Jacob." Nahuel mumbled a bit and they gave each other an intense look.

"Hello." Jacob said cold and an awkward silence came along.

"Pancakes?" Anthony whispered.

"Could you?" I gave Jacob my sweetest smile and he took A.J.

"So pancakes huh?" Jacob said to Anthony as they walked into the kitchen.

"Should we go out for a walk?" Nahuel asked and gestured towards the door.

"Sure." I smiled and handed Sarah over to my mom. "I will be back soon." I whispered to her and kissed her cheek.

We walked outside slowly towards the woods and walked along a trail in between the trees.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Great." I said and ran my fingers through my hair. "You?"

"I have been alright." He murmured.

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Well…to be honest." he said and stopped. "Life since I meet you has been strange."

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely confused. He took one step closer to me.

"You can't say you have never felt this." He said and put my hand on his chest so I felt his fast beating heart.

"Oh." I mumbled and took my hand away. "Nahuel, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way." I murmured and looked down. "We have been over this."

"All I want to do is to ask for another chance."

I looked up and hesitated to answer. Because I knew my answer and I knew it would hurt him.

"No."

"Renesmee." He pleaded.

"I belong to Jacob." I said and crossed my arms. "And we have been over this."

"That was before you even… 'grew up'."

"It was one year before I married Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

"But you can't tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed." He whispered. In a surprise I looked up at him.

"Was this why you came here?"

"No. I will protect you no matter what. I would never want to hurt you." He whispered and leaned down to me.

"Then don't." I said and stepped back once more. "I love Jacob." I started walking back to the house. "And _you_ kissed me." I hissed before I emerged from the trees.

**Jacob POV**

I warmed up some pancakes as Renesmee and that Nahuel guy went outside. I have to admit…it made me very uncomfortable. Just the way he looked at her…it made me think of how I looked at her.

"Here you go big guy." I said and put down a plate of pancakes for Anthony.

"THANK YOU!" He smiled and started to dig in. I sat down on the chair beside him to keep him company. And honestly to keep myself from punching that guy out there.

"You don't like him?" Sarah came inside the room and sat down at the table.

"He is nice." I lied.

"Mommy likes him." She said and looked confused at me. Like 'How can they think different? They are married.'

"He is okay." I said and wiped some jam from Anthony's chin. As I got it all away my eyes caught something shining around his neck. "What is this?" I asked and held the little silver necklace in my hand.

"Mommy gave it to us." He smiled.

I read the little inscription on it and it made me think of that night when Renesmee herself was young and I first said those words to her. She had trouble falling asleep and I crawled in bed with her. After a while she convinced me to sing to her and she quickly fell asleep. Just as my eyes were getting heavy and were about to close her little voice woke me up.

"Jacob?" she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"You would never leave me right?"

"No. Never." I said and looked down at her head laying on my arm. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't. I just wanted you to say it." She smiled. "To make sure."

I lightly chuckled. "Well you don't ever need to worry about that."

"I will never leave you either. You are my best friend." She murmured and cuddled up closer to me.

"And you are mine." I smiled and watched her little pale lavender eyelids shut. "Que Qquowle." I whispered and we fell asleep.

"Daddy?" Anthony's little voice brought me out of my memories and back to now.

"Yeah?"

"More." He smiled and pushed the plate towards me.

"More." I smiled back and went to get some more for him.

I heard Renesmee come back inside and she walked straight into the kitchen.

"Hey." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hello beautiful." I smirked and kissed her.

"DAD." Anthony pouted.

"Wait." I laughed and put the plate down in front of him. "Happy?" I asked.

"Happy." He nodded and took a bite.

I turned around and Ness looked a bit sad. "Are you alright?"

"No." she whispered and I saw tears coming as she started walking away. I followed her up to our room and closed the door behind us.

"What is wrong?" I asked and wrapped my arms around her.

"There is something I have never told you." She whispered.

"What is it?" I asked as the concern grew.

"A year before we got married Nahuel kissed me." She cried and buried her face in my chest.

I let out a light chuckle and hugged her tighter. "I know." I said and kissed the top of her head.

She quickly stopped crying and looked up at me. "W-what?"

"Your dad told me." I said and wiped her tears away. "Right after you came home."

"And you aren't mad?" she whispered.

I laughed lightly and hugged her again. "No."

"Oh god." She murmured and exhaled. "I was so scared." She finally chuckled. And then it hit me.

"Wait." I said and pulled her back. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Well..." She looked down and played with her hands. "…he kind of reminded me."

I gave her my 'you are not telling me everything' look. "Renesmee."

"He asked for a second chance." She said quickly like she was ripping of a band aid.

"He what?" I hissed and let go of her. My eyes instinctively looked out the window where I saw him walking on the field. I glanced at Renesmee and walked away with a growl.

"JACOB!" Renesmee pleaded.

Before anyone could stop me I stomped outside and saw the fear in Nahuel's face.

"YOU…." I growled and pushed him down on the ground. The next second someone was holding me back.

"Jacob calm down!" Edward hissed.

"YOU CAME HERE TO RUIN A FAMILY?" I yelled at Nahuel. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"JACOB!" Bella yelled and looked into my eyes and pushed me back by the shoulders. "Don't."

"I will kill him." I hissed to her. "He will die."

I felt like I was getting out all my frustration and anger from the last couple of days.

"Not like this." Edward growled and pulled me back. I created big marks in the grass as I tried to resist. Bella ran up to Nahuel who was still lying on the ground.

Emmett and Edward put me down on the steps to the porch and I felt Jasper calm me down.

"Give me one good reason to NOT rip his head off." I growled.

"I have a couple." Alice's stern voice surprised me as she walked up towards me. "One, Benjamin and Tia will soon be here. Two, we have more important things to worry about. Three."

"OKAY OKAY!" I interrupted her and tried to calm down. "I will act nice for the guests." I snarled and walked inside. All of the vampires stared at me. "WHAT?"

They all shook their heads and I rolled my eyes. How could he think of coming here in such a bad time and do something like that? He was here to help us. Our children.

**Renesmee POV – later that day.**

Nahuel stayed out of the way as Benjamin and Tia arrived. They were just as baffled about Sarah's gift as all of us were. Sarah greatly enjoyed Benjamin's gift and they both played around in the leaves for a while outside. Jacob had finally calmed down but was still a bit on the edge. But if anything could relax or soften him up it was seeing our children happy.

We were all gathered in the living room and the chatter of everyone didn't really register as we stood in front of a window and watched Sarah, A.J and Benjamin play outside. Jacob had his arms around me from behind and leaned his chin on the top of my head.

"They are amazing." Jacob murmured.

"Yes they are." I said and placed my hands on his. My dad started playing a song on the piano and we turned around to interact with everyone and not be boring all alone.

My mom was standing leaning against the piano and I could really see her eyes sparkle as dad played her song. We all stayed silent and admired the love between them. I looked around the room and saw pretty much everyone divided into couples. Something I was very blessed with was good role models for true love. Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's lap on the couch, Alice and Jasper were standing in the corner with their arms wrapped around each other and Carlisle and Esme were standing behind the couch hand in hand.

When my dad finished playing we all lightly clapped and mom sat down beside him at the piano and kissed.

I dramatically cleared my throat and everyone giggled. My parents stopped kissing and rolled their eyes at me.

"Well at least you weren't almost thrown out of Dartmouth because you were 'too loud'." Emmett chuckled.

"What?" I asked confused as everyone looked at him. My dad sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Rose and I were being a little too loud one night and got some complaints." Emmett smirked and Rosalie giggled.

"Wow... Just…wow." I whispered to Jacob and shook my head.

"You know what we should do?" Emmett said.

"Do we really want to hear this?" mom sighed and Emmett laughed.

"What about a good old Cullen baseball game?" he smirked.

We all looked at each other and for the first time Emmett actually had a good idea. The game was a great way to think of something else and Sarah and Anthony enjoyed seeing everyone playing. I tried to stay with them but couldn't stay out of the game. For the first time I kicked Emmett's butt and I just had to gloat in that moment.

"Don't feel emasculated because a half human girl kicked your butt Emmett!" Jacob grinned.

"That was all luck! Sarah probably helped you out!" he frowned and threw his bat into the forest.

"Sarah is sleeping." I mumbled as we all tried to hold ourselves from laughing. Emmett looked around at us all and tried to think of something to say.

"Now, now Emmett." Carlisle said and put an arm around him. "You have won so many times before."

"That's right." Emmett grinned.

I rolled my eyes and hugged Jacob. "So..." I murmured in his ear. "What should we do for our last night?" I of course don't know if it would be but it could be interpreted in different ways.

* * *

Neko Case- I wish I was the moon

* * *

"I have an idea." He smirked and took my hand as he lead us towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" I chuckled as we walked through the thick woods. All I could hear was leaves, branches and water around us.

"You will see." He smirked.

"When? This is taking forever."

"Now." He smiled and parted the bushes in front of us.

It was a little lake surrounded by trees and the moonlight hit the surface perfectly. The water was dark and I could finally hear the wind going around the lake and through the trees. I lightly smiled to him and we slowly walked up to the lake. The grass was slightly wet and felt great against my tired feet. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder as I looked up at the moon. It was so beautiful. Blinding.

"When did you find this?" I murmured.

"I took a little run." He whispered and kissed my shoulder. The serene feeling was replaced by that warm wave rushing through my body. I slowly turned my face and saw him looking at me. His eyes looked just like the lake. Dark, beautiful and perfect as the moonlight reflected in his eyes. With one hand I caressed his cheek and pulled his lips towards mine. The kiss was unlike any other we had shared so far. We had nothing to lose now. But at the same time we had everything to lose.

He placed his hand in the curve of my back and pulled me closer to him as I braided my fingers in his hair. I threw my head back with a moan and he kissed my neck. With my legs wrapped around his hips and my hands around his shoulders he slowly started undressing me. Button by button he got my shirt of and threw it on the ground. I ripped his shirt off and when he let me back on the ground I took of my own pants and he did the same.

"First in wins." I quoted him from our honeymoon and jumped right in. He jumped in right by my side and pulled us down further. As the water swirled around us we got back to the surface.

With light chuckles we wrapped our arms around each other and kissed. Everything felt so great. I pushed back his hair and kissed his nose.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured.

"You are not too bad yourself." I smiled and kissed him. He grabbed my hips and I moved with him as I slid down on him. The water moved with us as we enjoyed ourselves in the water. With my hands on his cheeks we murmured to each other how good it felt.

Our lovesick muttering turned into grunts and moans. Taking this time to ourselves made me feel both bad and euphoric. This might be the last time I will ever kiss these lips, I thought and dragged my thumb across his lower lip. His eyes closed and loud moans escaping his lips made my body start to shiver. Not from the cold water but from the man I had with me. The one I loved more than life itself. The one I was born for. The one I birthed for.

"I love you." He murmured through his moans and it pushed me over the edge. My body twisted in spasms and I felt him pull me harder to reach the peak himself.

"I love you too." I murmured back to him as we stayed still in the water, arms still wrapped around each other. We caught our breath for a few seconds and just looked at each other. Took in every second we could. Maybe the last ones.

When we got back to the house Jacob kissed my forehead and said he had to do something before he could go to bed. As tired as I was I decided to go on without him. Having a huge bed with the kids isn't exactly anything bad anyway.

**Jacob POV**

Leaving my kids with anyone else but Renesmee wouldn't be easy. Leaving them at all wouldn't be easy. I never imagined having such a wonderful life and the thought of losing it all made my heart ache. Before I even saw Bella when she came back to Forks it was like I could feel it. Something amazing was about to come into my life. I just never imagined it would be her daughter…and having Bella as the grandmother to my kids wasn't something I had planned on I have to say.

"We need to talk." I said to Seth who was sitting on a rock outside, admiring the moon.

"What's up?"

"It's about tomorrow." I muttered and sat down beside him.

"What about tomorrow?"

I took a deep breath and pushed it out. "I know you can take care of them."

"Jake?" he looked at me with puppy eyes. God I hope he isn't gonna cry.

"Here." I said and handed him a key.

"Where does this go?" he asked and watched the little link to their survival shined in his hand.

"At our old house, behind the big rock in the backyard." I murmured. "…dig in the ground and you will find it. It's all I have to leave them."

"Jake..?"

"Just…" I interrupted him and stood up. "Promise to do it."

"I promise." Seth almost whispered.

"Thank you." I said and gave him a pat on the back. "And one more thing." I pulled him straight up in a quick movement and grabbed his arms.

"Jake?" he said once more with this time with fear.

"Just listen." I looked deep into his eyes and almost wanted to shoot the thought into his head. "Life for you is never going to be safe again. As long as The Volturi live, you are in danger."

"And...?"

"You are aware of what you are getting into aren't you?"

"Yes." He said and I let go. "Jacob, you don't need to worry. I will give my life for both of them." He assured me and I could tell he was sincere.

"When the time comes." I mumbled.

"I know what to do." He interrupted me.

**Renesmee POV **- next morning

It had been hard to sleep through the night and I almost felt relieved when morning came, even though I knew what was to come. I slowly turned over with the hope that the last time had been a bad dream. With both happiness and sadness I saw Jacob looking at me as our kids had their arms wrapped around each other in the middle of us. He smiled lightly at me and I felt like I could see into his soul. His eyes were dark and I could tell his guard was down.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured and placed his hand on the side of my hip.

"I love you." I whispered and caressed his cheek. "...and you too." I smiled and woke the kids up by sliding my fingers across their foreheads lightly.

"Mommy." Sarah whined and hugged A.J tighter. It felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. I would miss them so much. But at least they had each other.

"We have to wake up now." I mumbled and placed kisses on their faces. "Come on."

"Big day?" A.J asked with tired eyes.

"Big day." I whispered and held back tears.

"Can I have pancakes?" he asked with a smile and sat up.

"Anything you want big guy." Jacob chuckled and rubbed his back. So happy with the answer Jacob gave him he flew up and wrapped his arms around Jake.

"Now?" he smiled and Jacob chuckled.

"Sure" Jacob smiled and got out of bed with A.J in his arms. "Coming with us?" he held his hand out to Sarah.

"I can go myself." She pouted and crawled out of bed and her little feet clapped against the floor with light steps.

"Like her mother." He smirked and walked out of the room.

I sat up in the bed and pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on them. Only when Jacob had left the room I realized he had slept in his clothes for today. He really was ready.

"Are you okay?" my mom asked from the door opening. No matter how vampire she was I could always tell when she was worried about me.

"I'm fine." I insisted and got out of bed with heavy steps. It felt like my stomach was starting to turn and I leaned against the table. "Could you… uh… help Jacob with the kids?" I asked.

"Sure." She mumbled and walked away.

I rubbed my hands against my face and tried to wake up. It felt like I was a zombie. Just moving without emotions. How can you ever be ready for a day like this?

"Pull yourself together." I hissed quietly to myself and stood up straight. Just get dressed, I told myself. Get dressed, go downstairs and maybe the hardest part of all…smile.

Determined I walked over to my dresser and threw some clothes on the bed before I put them on. I had no energy to care what it was or how I looked.

"Ness?" I heard my dad say from downstairs. Okay good. Now I have a reason to go down.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen. Only my parents, kids and Jacob were there.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to help you." He smiled but it never reached the eyes.

_Thank you._

"Don't worry." He said and put some pancakes on the kids plates. To my surprise Sarah smiled and took a big bite. She usually (just like me) just liked meat.

"Is it good sweetie?" I asked and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Yes. I like this." She smiled.

"How about you buddy?" Jacob hunched down next to A.J's chair and placed his hand on A.J's back.

"GOOD!" he smiled with a mouth full of pancake.

"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Sarah pouted and put her hand over A.J's mouth. "Rude." She muttered and took another bite.

We couldn't help it and we laughed.

"We should get ready." My dad said and placed his hand on the small of my moms back.

She nodded. "I will go and put everything in the basement." She said and ran away.

My dad looked out the window where I saw Sam in wolf form. "Sam wonders what form you are going out in."

"Human to start." Jacob said to dad as he walked out to tell Sam. "Is Seth ready?" Jacob mumbled to me as dad closed the door behind him.

"I don't know." I mumbled back. It felt good to know that we both knew what was to come. I wasn't alone.

"I'm full." Sarah muttered and rubbed her belly.

"I have!" A.J said in an intense way and grabbed her plate to start eating her left overs.

"Just like dad." I whispered and looked at Jacob.

"Always." Jacob whispered back and walked up to me. "We should talk alone before we go out."

I nodded and placed my hand on his chest. "Yeah."

"Is Sarah done?" my mom asked as she entered the room.

"All done?" Jacob asked Sarah and when she nodded he picked her up. "Are you ready to help?"

"Ready." She said with more passion I thought that little body could ever muster up.

"Here." My mom smiled and Jacob handed her over. "Come out when A.J is done?"

"Actually…could you take him? We need some time alone." I said.

"Of course." My mom went right over to take him with her. "Come here." She smiled and picked A.J up.

"Going out?" he smiled.

"Yes. To the others." I heard her say as they walked out.

Everything went silent and Jacob and I looked at each other. Someone could cut the tension with a knife. He slowly took my hand and played with my wedding ring. I admired his beauty as he smiled.

"What?" I asked with a soft voice.

"If we don't…" he started but I knew he couldn't utter the words. But I understood. If we don't survive is what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and continued. "…promise something?"

"Anything." I murmured and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"No matter where we are. If it's here or in another life. If it's here or in heaven." He cupped my face in his hand and I felt his hot breath swirl around my face. "Que Quowle.." he whispered.

"Forever." I mumbled and kissed him. My fingers braided in his hair as I pulled him closer and my body ached for him. "I promise." I whispered and placed a feather light kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tighter.

"Renesmee?" I heard my mom shout from the basement and out embrace slowly stopped.

"Should we?" I mumbled as we slowly caught our breath after that moment.

"Yeah." He said and kissed my forehead. "Guess so."

We walked down hand in hand and when the stair ended there was a little hallway with one door on each side and in front of us.

"In here." Mom said and waved at us. We walked into the room straight ahead. The ceiling was low and it had brick walls all around. In a weird way it felt somewhat welcoming in here. My mom had put up a lamp, bed, chair and table. Don't know how long they intended for us to stay here or if it was just to make everything feel normal.

"This is great." I mumbled and Jacob nodded.

My mom pushed out a smile and pointed to the corner of the room. "There are two backpacks over here."

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. The thought of leaving them was too much. "Okay." I said cold and looked out the little rectangular window right under the ceiling. On the field I could see Sarah giving everyone their power and A.J was playing with Seth's tail. IF something went wrong I knew Seth could take good care of them. But I knew how Jacob was in this situation. Three words could describe it. Dreamer, naïve and optimist would do it.

"I have to go up and… 'warm up' my shield." My mom said and her awkward human side came out. "I'll see you there." She kissed me on the cheek and hugged Jacob before she walked out and we saw her on the field a couple of seconds later.

"Seth is ready." Jacob said and I have to admit I was surprised. Before I could say anything my dad came into the room.

"Are you ready?" dad asked.

"Yeah." Jacob mumbled and took my hand. All I could do was to nod and walk up with them.

Sarah and Anthony were standing by my mom as we walked onto the field. Jacob and I held hands as they stood in front of us. To the left of me Seth was in human form and my parents stood to my right. Everyone was in their positions and had their powers.

I don't know if I was happy about the fact that we didn't have to wait for them to come or if it just made my heart sink. But I knew that I was ready when my dad muttered the words.

"Get ready." He hissed as we saw them all walking towards us with the forest behind them.

* * *

Get ready! The fight is here ;)

And I have been thinking about continuing the story but after a few years. What do you guys think? Want more of them growing up or want me to skip a few years forward?

**Don't forget to follow me on Instagram - mysideff **


	76. Chapter 76 : The fight

"Are you ready?" dad asked.

"Yeah." Jacob mumbled and took my hand. All I could do was to nod and walk up with them.

Sarah and Anthony were standing by my mom as we walked onto the field. Jacob and I held hands as they stood in front of us. To the left of me Seth was in human form and my parents stood to my right. Everyone was in their positions and had their powers.

I don't know if I was happy about the fact that we didn't have to wait for them to come or if it just made my heart sink. But I knew that I was ready when my dad muttered the words.

"Get ready." He hissed as we saw them all walking towards us with the forest behind them.

* * *

Their movements were gracious, determined and filled with anger as they walked towards us, leaving the forest behind them. My eyes scanned the army for Nate and he was walking behind Aro. It only fueled my anger more. The suspension that was building up was killing me. My whole body was shaking. I wanted to ruin them all.

"The tree." Alice whispered. I glanced over at her and her face was filled with fear just like my dad's as he was in her mind. "It's not falling."

"This is not the time when they were supposed to come." My dad continued and my mom stood closer to him.

"I don't know the outcome to this meeting." She said and shook her head.

"You KNEW the outcome before?" I hissed. She only nodded quickly and looked at dad.

"What made them change their minds?" Alice asked dad.

"Elena." He growled and we all saw her walking behind Nate.

How could she? I wanted to scream as the anger burst out inside me. My breathing became heavier as I almost felt my mouth water for their death. How can a sane person stand on their side? They don't just want to ruin a family or beat them up…they want to kill our children.

"We have to be calm." My dad said to me and I shook my head. "If we start something it ruins the chance to survive."

"For them." Jacob growled behind me. "They are dead." His face was twisted in anger and didn't take his eyes off them.

Our heated conversation stopped as Carlisle took one step forward. He held his hand out to The Volturi and nodded politely.

"Aro, my friend." His soft voice said. Even when he was facing the possibility of death he was the kind manned soul I had grown up loving.

"Carlisle." Aro said cold and nodded towards him. His eyes moved across us and a smile formed on his lips.

"He is pleased we are less than last time." My dad whispered to us and I moved closer to the kids.

"Just like last time..." Carlisle said calmly and glanced back at us. "…no crime has been made. The kids have not put our existence at stake. They..."

"That is not the ONLY reason why we are here." Aro interrupted him.

Carlisle looked confused and put his hands together. "I don't understand."

My dad growled and motioned for us to stand in front of the kids. We did as he said and I saw my mom focus on her shield. Someone was attacking us…and was close to breaking her shield.

"Nathan..." Aro's menacing and soft voice said as he gestured for Nate to stand beside him.

"Yes, Aro." Nate said and walked up to him.

"Might you explain what happened?"

"Damnit..." my dad muttered.

Nate looked over at me and Jacob as he started talking. "I came here to check up on the kids." He muttered and Jacob growled. "As I said to you Aro…the child has the same talent as her mother."

I don't know why it had never hit me but it just did they think she "just" had my power. I had automatically assumed that she had shown him what her talent could do.

"Mhmm..." Aro mumbled and carefully observed our reactions.

"The Cullen's suggested for her to show me that they weren't a threat..." Nate began. I heard my father growl and knew the next part couldn't be good. "…as she showed me that they in fact WERE a threat…" he continued lying "…the Cullen's attacked me to keep me from knowing."

I stood there shaking my head. I was dumbstruck by his lies. The man I once thought loved me was now fluffing the pillow for my death bed.

Aro contently smiled towards us and waited for a response. My grandfather was the only one who could get a word out.

"That is a false accusation." Carlisle muttered. For the first time I heard anger in his voice.

Aro must have used his gift to see the visit Nate had made to us. He knew Nate was lying. Was he using this as the last chance to attack?

"Do you really think he could fool me?" Aro chuckled to Carlisle.

"Apparently he has." My dad hissed. Aro looked shocked at my dad's quick tongue. No one had ever gone against him. No one else but the Cullen's…

"And what would that give him? To fool me?" Aro muttered.

"The chance to attack us perhaps?" my dad snarled. Aro looked both offended and happy by the thought of ripping our bodies apart.

"Now, now Edward." Carlisle mumbled and gestured for him to calm down.

"All we want is to be assured that they aren't a threat to us." Aro hissed and pointed towards the kids behind me and Jacob.

"Well they aren't." I said quickly.

"We need proof." Caius hissed.

"Well then ask the witnesses." My mom said.

"I think we need some more direct proof." Aro snarled and the tension was rising towards its peak.

"The words will be straight from our mouths. What more do you want?" Garrett said.

"Maybe to see." Aro said quickly and took one threatening step forward.

"Well then look at them!" Garrett answered.

"What might that give us?" Aro said tauntingly.

"You don't need to get any closer." Zafrina yelled when Aro took another step.

"Oh, I think I do." He snarled.

"ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES!" Caius yelled and everybody stopped cold. "Bring them here for us to see."

Jacob took a step forward and Seth followed with a growl. "Over my dead body." Jake hissed.

"That can be arranged." Nate smirked and Aro smiled. The thought of anyone hurting Jacob made me sick.

Sarah and A.J wrapped their little arms around my legs and I put my hands on each of their shoulders. The quiet tension almost hovered over the ground and I could feel my legs wanting to run towards them, rip them apart. Seth stood beside me and Sarah placed her hand on his leg too.

My mom let out a muffled sound and Jacob fell to the ground screaming. My eyes went straight to Jane but to my surprise she wasn't smiling…she looked surprised. Nate was the one smirking with his hand held out towards Jacob.

I heard a quick scream behind me and then Nate was on the ground screaming in pain as Jacob stopped. I quickly ran up to Jacob and cupped his face in my hand.

"Ness." He whispered. His eyes looked at me like he was unsure if he was still alive.

"I'm here." I whispered back. I heard whimpering cries from behind me as my parents held the kids.

"Ness." He now whispered with a smile. Like he was happy it wasn't a dream. I was really here. I nodded as tears fell down my cheek.

Nate's screams came to a stop and I helped Jacob up. We all looked at him crawling on the ground in pain. Even The Volturi.

Jacob leaned on me as I looked back at Sarah in my father's arms. His face was in shock as she had a frown on her face. She was looking at Nate.

"The child." Aro whispered and looked at her.

"Not a threat huh!" Caius yelled and this time Aro didn't hush him.

"What is she?" Aro asked with both confusion and curiosity. In a split second he was standing in between his army and us with his hand out to Sarah.

"Close enough." My mom growled and stood in front of dad and Sarah. But the threat didn't stop him. He kept walking towards us but now slowly. Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec followed him.

"CLOSE. ENOUGH." Jake shouted and stood beside mom. I wrapped my arms around Sarah and A.J in dad's arms.

"What is she?" Caius hissed as they kept walking.

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" Jacob yelled again and I saw his body shake.

"Tell us." Caius demanded as they came closer. The army behind them and Nate now started to slowly move towards us too.

"Seth." My dad whispered and he looked at him. I glanced up at my dad and he nodded. He handed me the kids and I gave them to Seth.

"Don't leave." Anthony whimpered.

"I'm right here." I assured him and projected for Sarah to give me a power "Mommy will be back." I said and walked up to the front line where my family was. I wasn't going to stand back. I was going to defend my family.

"Stop right there!" my dad now yelled and it was only a reminder of what was to come.

"WHAT ARE THEY?" Aro now yelled.

"What have you bred?" Caius snarled to me as I appeared beside Jacob.

"Careful." I hissed and they all stopped to a halt.

"Or what?" Caius chuckled.

"Stay back." I said calmly and felt the sparks in my hand start moving.

"You little..."

"What was that?" Aro interrupted Caius and slowly walked towards us. They were now fifty feet away.

"It's her gift!" Esme said back. I heard the panic in her voice.

"WHAT GIFT DOES SHE HAVE?" Caius yelled and they now continued walking.

"She can use different people's gifts!" Garrett said. Damn…now it was all over. All of them stopped. Was there hope left?

"What?" Aro mumbled.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING HER!" my dad yelled at Aro's thoughts.

"I'm tired of the constant trouble this family causes." Aro hissed and everyone behind him nodded in agreement.

I looked back and saw Seth getting down in the basement with the kids. It assured me and the same time made the panic grow.

"We aren't causing any trouble." My dad growled. "What you are tired of is the fact that we have something you want." And with those words I knew it was over. A fight was going to happen.

"GET. THEM!" Aro yelled and all of the army ran towards us while Aro himself, Caius, Marcus, Alec and Jane stayed there. I pushed Jacob and my dad aside and with all my power I focused the sparks in my body to go out my palms. All of the people that were running towards us flew back. A smile formed on my face as I watched Nate get a taste of his own medicine.

"Careful." I said again but this time with a smile. He growled and was the first one to start running again. But the others quickly followed.

"Get away." My mom said and pushed me and Jacob back. Jake took my hand and pulled me towards the house. When we got up to the porch I got out of his grip and turned around.

"NESS!" he shouted and franticly took my hand again. But I got enough of a glance of what was happening. Nate was running towards us and Emmett tackled him. I saw my mom being held down by someone as dad tried to get him off. She was looking at me and I saw her mouth move but I couldn't hear anything.

"NO!" I yelled and tried to run back to help. Even though I saw that they had successfully already finished off a great amount of the army.

"NESS!" Jacob hissed and pulled me further into the house. We stumbled down the stairs and saw Sarah and A.J with Seth.

**Bella POV**

"Get away." I growled and pushed Renesmee and Jacob back as the army ran towards us. As they almost approached us we started running to keep them as far away as possible. A man ran towards me and tackled me to the ground. While we rolled I could for a second see Renesmee and Jacob run towards the house. The man got a grip of my head and I could start to hear the metallic noise rip from my neck.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled and got a grip of the man's neck. Now I heard the metallic noise from his neck. The man placed his hands on Edwards's arms and tried to pull him off while he held me down with his foot. I quickly glanced to the house and saw Renesmee looking at us.

"RUN!" I yelled to her as I tried to get out of the man's grip. I heard her yell 'NO' and Jacob pulled her into the house. Then that metallic noise echoed in my head and I saw the man's head roll away from me on the ground.

When Edward pulled me up someone caught my eye.

"Mine." I growled as I saw Jane fighting Esme. I let go of Edward and ran towards them. Esme let out a scream as Jane made her crumble in pain. With a roar I threw myself over Jane and got her down on the ground. I pushed her down to her knees and placed my hands around her neck.

"This might hurt just a little." I hissed and ripped her head off. For the first time the metallic noise gave me pleasure. I gave Esme a quick glance and we nodded at each other before she ran to help Carlisle.

Demitri, I thought to myself and scanned the field for him. He was fighting Edward. I very well knew Edward could take him but I wanted to make sure I did everything I could to make sure the survivors of my family would be safe. As I was running towards him among all of the people fighting I saw Alec one second too late in the corner of my eyes. He tried to quickly make one chop at my throat but I slid down on the ground and threw him off his feet. As he crawled on the ground I put my feet on his back and pulled his arms back. I felt him try to penetrate my shield as the noise started again. He let out a scream and threw me off him.

"I will make you pay!" he yelled and stomped over to me. We ran towards each other and I got my hands ready to grip his neck when Emmett came from behind him. I stopped to a halt and kicked him back. As he flew in the air Emmett caught his neck.

"Do it!" I hissed and Emmett smirked as he did. Alec's head rolled away on the ground and my eyes locked on Demitri again. Edward was still fighting him and was about to get a grip around his head when I saw Felix running towards them.

"EDWARD!" I yelled in panic as I ran towards them. Edward was too caught up in the moment of gaining hope for our family's future to look up at Felix. But just as he was about to tackle Edward, Emmett hurled himself over Felix and got him down on the ground. I saw sparks fly around and heard Felix scream in pain as Emmett used his new found power with pleasure.

With Demitri's head in lock Edward started to rip it off. The finishing touch that made his head roll on the ground was my kick to his stomach. I smiled to Edward with triumph as the last hinder to our family's hope of a future rolled away on the ground.

We both looked over at Felix and Emmett rumbling around on the ground. Edward ran to help and before I could run after I caught Nate in the corner of my eye I saw him running towards the house. If the decision I made in that second was good or bad I didn't know, I just ran after him.

I threw myself towards him and he ducked before I could wrap my arms around him. Right away another vampire attacked me on the ground.

**Renesmee POV**

As Jacob and I ran down to the basement I couldn't even see our surroundings. My head was filled with the images of my family in danger. But as soon as I heard Anthony's voice everything cleared up. I have to protect them, I thought over and over again.

"THERE!" Anthony said and let go of Sarah's hand to point towards us. They both stood next to the bed that Seth was sitting on. It was a true comfort when I noticed he had his arms around them.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and Jacob and I walked towards the room. Something made me stop just when we went through the door. A scream.

"Esme." I muttered and Jacob squeezed my hand. "Come here." I said to the kids and hunched down with Jacob as they ran into our arms.

"She is fine mom." Sarah murmured in my neck. Her words assured me but knowing that her mind was out there made my stomach flip.

"You don't need to be there." I said to her and pushed her bangs away. "Let your mind be here."

She nodded and I saw that little light in her eyes go away. "I'm here." She said.

"What is happening?" Anthony asked.

"I told you." Sarah said and took his hand again. "Nothing to worry about."

I was so happy that she didn't tell him. "Exactly." I said to them and Sarah took my hand.

"Seth said we have to leave soon, mom." Anthony said and shook my hand a bit in anticipation. "Where are we going?" he now asked Jake. I gave him a glance and saw my face in his dark eyes. My face was covered with sadness. I thought I had kept it together but apparently not. Jacob was hard as a rock and didn't make anyone worry.

"You do." Jacob said and took their hands. "But we are staying here."

Both Sarah and Anthony's faces broke in sadness. "No." they both mumbled. Sometimes they were like the same person.

"Come here." Jacob mumbled and hugged them with me. Our embrace broke when we heard someone being thrown into the house. Parts of the ceiling above us fell down and Seth quickly moved to cover the kids.

"Guys." Seth said and we nodded.

"We have to go now." I said to them and they refused to move. "Get ready." I said to Seth and he ran out.

"No." Anthony cried to Sarah. "We can't leave." He pleaded to her. I took her hand to know what she was showing. It was us protecting the family. She knew it meant the world for us to have them leave and be safe.

"…and maybe one day we will see them again." She said to him and he shook his head.

"I HELP!" he shouted through his tears and let go of Sarah's hand. She quickly grabbed it again.

"So you are going to let me go alone?" she said. She knew that would work. He quietly whimpered 'No' and shook his head. She smiled gently and squeezed his hand.

"We have to go." Jacob said and we both took their hands. "Stay close." He warned them as we walked upstairs. "Wait." He whispered and made us stop. With quick movements he scanned around the room and took my hand when it was clear.

The living room we had spent last night in was ruined from head to toe and the big window we had watched the kids play through was gone. It was just a big hole. The kids looked around the room with concern and I squeezed their little hands for attention.

"Hurry." I whispered to them and we walked out of the room into the kitchen.

"Seth is ready." Jacob said as we came to the door. "Now listen carefully…" he hunched down next to the kids as they still held my hands.

"Listening." Anthony said proudly with a serious face.

"Good." Jacob smiled. "..Listen to everything Seth says. DON'T go against him. When you two are old enough he will tell you everything you need to know. Okay?"

They both nodded.

Jacob nodded with them and almost hesitated to finish his sentence. He didn't want to end the conversation, just stay here forever with them.

"And take care of each other." He finished and kissed their cheeks. "Come here." He said and opened the door.

Seth was standing outside in wolf form and next to him was a decapitated vampire. Jacob and I quickly put them on Seth's back.

"Remember what I said?" I murmured to the kids and put my hand on their cheeks.

They both nodded as tears fell down their cheeks. "Forever." They both mumbled and held their necklaces.

"Forever." Jacob whispered with tears in his throat. I took in every second of our embrace, every last breath of them, their scent, their warmth. Them.

Seth quietly growled a bit after we heard a loud scream.

"Forever." I whispered to them and kissed their hands. They both nodded and a cold feeling filled my chest as Seth got ready to run.

"Take care of them." Jacob said with a stern voice and took my hand. Seth nodded and ran away with them on his back. They both looked back at us as we watched them run away. The two biggest pieces of my heart were now gone.

As they disappeared in the forest it was a relief and painful view. They were closer to safety but further away from our protecting arms.

The screams from the field brought us back to reality and I squeezed Jacob's hand. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself up in his arms. Our lips desperately pressed against one another's and he spun me around for what might be the last time. The kiss wasn't tender; it was a passionate good bye.

"I love you." I murmured in his mouth and he put me down.

"I love you." He whispered back and I let my fingers slide down from his hair and along his beautifully defined jaw. As his eyes looked away from mine they filled with panic. "LOOK OUT!" he yelled and before I could turn around he threw me to the side. I heard Jacob phase and a vampire hiss. When I stopped rolling on the ground and gained control over myself again I looked up and saw a vampire attacking Jacob. Leah quickly came to his rescue and Jacob whined for me to go inside. I didn't need him in human form or my dad's gift to understand him.

I reluctantly ran inside and before I got into the living room someone threw me against the wall and I heard it crack. My body fell straight down on the ground and I crawled desperately to get up but the person pushed me down again.

I looked up from under my hair and saw him. "Nate." I mumbled.

"Told you, you would see me again." He said without emotion. His voice was cold while his face twisted in pain. I got back up and watched him inspect me carefully to make sure I wasn't going to attack.

"Nat.." he interrupted me by wrapping his hands around my throat and lightly squeezing. I put my hand on his cheek and pleaded for him to stop.

"Can't you see why I'm doing this?" he said and pressed his lips to my ear. "Because I love you." He whispered. "And this is the only way we can be together." His words weren't driven by the right kind of passion. It wasn't the loving passion I had for Jacob. It was a passion driven by anger and hate. "…and I'm not going to let you waste your life on that mutt." He hissed and dragged his thumb along my jaw. I saw him look out the window behind us and heard the wolves growl.

"LET GO!" I hissed and tried to rip his hand away from me. He lightly chuckled and bit his lip.

"It's so amazing to see you like this. Through these eyes." He smiled. His sick twisted soul made me want to hurl. I slapped him and it made pain spread through my whole hand and arm. "Now, now." He chuckled. "Let's not start our eternity like this."

"You sic..." he once again interrupted me and put his hand over my mouth.

"I can give you everything now." He whispered. "We can have a perfect life. I can give you everything he can't." He hissed. "…even children." He smiled and pressed himself closer to me. Panic filled me up and anger boiled in my veins. "Elena told me about how you were conceived. Anything is possible." He smiled and pushed back a lock of my hair. "…and don't worry. I will take care of that mongrel."

With every piece of my being I got my legs up and pushed him away. To both of our surprise he flew back and with a loud thud the floor under him broke. When he disappeared into the basement I had no idea what to do.

"RENESMEE!" I heard from outside and saw my mom running after Elena who was running towards the house and me. I ran into the kitchen again and saw the wolves and vampires fighting in the backyard. I looked back when I heard Elena growl. As she threw herself towards me I ducked and she flew outside.

That was easy, I thought to myself and my mom gently pushed me out of the way to fight Elena and keep her away. As my eyes followed mom and Elena on the ground I saw a vampire with a grip around Jacob.

"JACOB!" I gasped and before I could run out Nate put his hand in front of my mouth and pulled me back into the living room.

"Now that wasn't very nice and the game isn't over yet." He chuckled and held me closer. I got myself out of his grip and hunched down, ready to attack. "What are you gonna do?" he smiled.

"Kill you." I growled and ran towards him. As my hand went for his neck he grabbed it and held it still.

"How is it going?" he taunted and threw me down on the ground. His hand gripped gently around my neck as he caressed my cheek. "Not so good huh?" he pouted.

"Just fine." I hissed and pressed my hand against his neck. The sparks made his smile go away and it almost looked like someone was draining him of all the life he had left in his cold heart. His body twitched as I threw him on his back and sat on top of him. I quickly lifted his head up and started ripping.

"Renesmee." He pleaded as cracks formed in his porcelain skin. ".. Please. I love you." He whispered and even after everything he had done it made my heart hurt to see him upset. "Don't do this. Please. I know you love me."

"I don't." I hissed and my head filled with a million images and feelings rushing over me. The ones he felt. He was thinking of the future he had in mind for us. I would let go of his neck and press my lips against his, we would run away and let the rest die. He would vow his eternity to me, what's his is mine. The thrill he got from this game he was playing. He wouldn't kill Jacob right away.. No, no. He would let him run after us and only when I was in a certain state of body he would let Jacob get the last glances of me. When my body was round with his child, when my eyes had lost it's warm brown color that Jacob loved and was replaced with a bright crimson shine. He would make Jacob plead for death and he would happily grant his wish. How many gifts had Sarah given me? I thought and felt tears come down my cheek. Killing someone, even a vampire, wasn't in my nature. But his had to stop. That future wasn't something I wanted. "This little game is all in your head."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" He hissed and I have no idea what he did. All I know is the next second we were standing and my head was spinning. His fist punched me in the stomach and I flew back through the wall. I rolled out on the grass and got up as fast as I could. The pain was burning through me.

When I got up he jumped down from the house and onto the grass. He stomped over to me and I tried to focus. I saw my family to either side of me, busy fighting. There was nothing around me that could get me out of this situation. I had nowhere left to go.

Before I could scream for help his hands were around my neck again. I could see the venom on his lips as he inspected my neck.

"Till next time my love." He smirked and his teeth sunk into my neck. The pain of him penetrating my skin was excruciating and I felt the venom spread quickly. My veins were burning. I finally let out a scream when he sat down on the ground with my head in his lap. He lifted his head from my neck and smirked. The blood on his lips made my heart beat faster. It was real.

"GOD!" I yelled and my back arched in pain. Something cracked and felt almost nice in comparison to the venom. He held me down by grabbing my thigh.

"Shh…eternity starts now." He smirked and his face disappeared towards my neck again. My blood felt like pure lava through my veins. The blood was too much for him, he squeezed my thigh harder and once more I heard a bone break. I had so far successfully forced my eyes to stay open but I could no longer fight it. My eyes flickered as he let go of my head and it fell to the side. I saw my parents franticly trying to get out of the fights they were in and my mom yelled something. Once again her lips moved but I heard nothing. All I heard was like if I was underwater. My life was being drained and everything turned blurry.

**Jacob POV**

"Get away!" Bella yelled and pushed me and Renesmee back. This was the moment she had prepared me for. I did as she had said and I had promised. I listened to her.

I took Renesmee's hand and almost had to drag her across the field towards the house. When we got up on the porch she snuck her hand out of my hand and I turned around to see her look out over the field. The fight had begun and I didn't want her to see it.

"NESS!" I yelled and grabbed her hand.

"NO!" she yelled and tried to pull back.

"NESS!" I shouted once more and this time I pulled her further into the house. She wasn't going to get to torture herself over that. Her heart was too big and I knew if she got the chance.. She would run out there.

We ran down the stairs and saw the kids. Seth had his arms wrapped around them as he sat on the bed. Sarah and Anthony held hands and when A.J saw us his face lit up.

"THERE!" he let go of Sarah's hand and pointed to us.

When we walked into the room we heard a gut wrenching scream. Renesmee stopped to a halt.

"Esme." She hissed with pain and I squeezed her hand to let her know I was here. "Come here." She said and we hunched down with our arms out to the kids. They ran straight into our arms.

"She is fine mom." Sarah murmured to Renesmee. I knew that would comfort her but at the same time it would break her heart. Just like I felt.

"You don't need to be there." Renesmee murmured back and pushed Sarah's bangs away. "Let your mind be here."

That special look that Sarah has when she is caught up using a talent went away. "I'm here." She assured Renesmee.

"What is happening?" Anthony asked. Before I could answer Sarah took care of it.

"I told you." Sarah mumbled and took his hand. "Nothing to worry about."

I don't think I will ever be as smooth or smart as her.

"Exactly." Renesmee smiled and Sarah took her hand. I wonder if she was answering my thought or Sarah's nice save.

"Seth said we have to leave soon, mom." Anthony said and shook Renesmee's hand in anticipation. "Where are we going?" he now asked me. I looked at Renesmee when I saw her glance at me. Her face was no longer that strong and confident. She was broken and sad.

"You do." I said and took their hands. "But we are staying here."

Their little faces burst with sadness and their twin mode went on. "No." they said at the same time.

"Come here." I mumbled and pulled them all in for a hug. I looked at Seth who was mouthing 'I'm sorry' and I could almost detect some tears in his eyes. Our hug broke when we heard a vampire bring thrown into the house and ceiling planks started to fall down. Right away Seth stood over us to protect the kids from having debris on them. In the process he had gotten hurt and I heard his arm break.

"Guys." He said and I saw him holding up parts of the ceiling. Renesmee and I nodded but no one else looked up at him but me.

"We have to go now." Renesmee said and the kids refused to move. "Get ready." She said to Seth and I stood up to hold the ceiling when Seth ran out.

"No." Anthony cried to Sarah. "We can't leave." He pleaded to her. I saw Renesmee take Sarah's other hand and her eyes told me that something was wrong.

"…and maybe one day we will see them again." Sarah said and A.J shook his head.

"I HELP!" Anthony shouted with tears in his eyes. He tried to get out of Sarah's grip but she quickly grabbed his hand again.

"So you are going to let me go alone?" Sarah said. Okay that was PURE Edward. She knew how to work people's mind better than him even.

"No." A.J whimpered and shook his head. Sarah smiled carefully and squeezed his hand. I quietly put a plank in the way for the hole so it wouldn't fall down as soon as I let go.

"We have to go." I said and took their hands. "Stay close." I said to them as we walked up the stairs. "Wait." I said and stopped them. As fast as I could, I scanned through the room and took their hands and started walking when it was clear. The house was ruined completely but no vampires at least.

"Hurry." I heard Renesmee say as we walked into the kitchen.

"Seth is ready." I said when I heard him growl outside. Okay. Get it together Jacob, I thought when I felt tears in my throat. "Now listen carefully…" I said and hunched down next to them.

"Listening." Anthony said intensely and nodded.

"Good." I smiled to him and held them closer. "Listen to everything Seth says…DON'T go against him. When you two are old enough he will tell you everything you need to know."

They both nodded and I followed. I wanted to grab them and run. Never leave them. Just spend forever with my family.

"…and take care of each other." I said and kissed their cheeks. "Come here" I opened the door and saw Seth. Next to him a blood sucker laid decapitated.

Renesmee and I quickly put them on Seth's back before they could see.

"Remember what I said?" Renesmee murmured to the kids and put her hands on their cheeks.

They both nodded and held their necklaces. "Forever." they mumbled with theirs.

"Forever." I nodded and tried to hold back tears. We all stayed close to each other and I cherished the seconds I had left with them.

Seth growled as a loud scream came from the field.

"Forever." Renesmee murmured and kissed their hands. They smiled and a cold feeling went through me as Seth got ready to leap away.

"Take care of them." I said and my voice sounded slightly angry as I focused on not crying. Not crumbling to the ground and pleading for them to stay here. I took Renesmee's hand and felt comfort and stronger.

Seth nodded and ran away while they looked back at us. Their little faces looked so sad and I didn't let them out of my sight until they disappeared into the forest.

A couple of screams brought us back to reality and I squeezed Renesmee's hand. I turned to glance at her and she threw her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her back and pulled her closer. My lips franticly and desperately pressed against her and I wanted every last bit of her. With her in my arms I spun her around and all the great memories from the times I had spun her around came rushing back.

"I love you." She murmured into my mouth and I put her down.

"I love you." I whispered back as her flingers caressed my face. Panic came over me when I saw a vampire throwing himself towards us. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled and threw Renesmee to the side.

I phased as soon as I knew she was out of reach and the vampires hands wrapped around my neck let go when I grew into my final form. As quickly as I could I got him away from me so I could get a better bite but Leah quickly jumped in front and bit his head off. My eyes franticly searched for Renesmee and I saw her looking at us. I barked and nodded towards the house. She needed to get out of the way now.

I knew she did it reluctantly but I'm just happy she did it. She ran inside and when she did I was able to focus. When I looked to the right I saw Alice fighting off a vampire that was kicking her down while Leah had another one to keep away.

With a growl I ran towards them. First I got my jaws around the vampire on Leah's back and threw him into a tree so Leah could take him out. Then as the other vampire had Alice's arms behind her back and her neck locked down I threw myself in a jump over him. I bit his head off and spit it out before I hit the ground.

"Thank you." Alice smiled but I saw the fear in her eyes. I nodded to her before she ran away to help someone else.

I ran towards Leah to help her out when another vampire jumped on my back. They had all started to come to the backyard now. As hard as I tried I couldn't get a good grip of the vampire and felt him starting to break my back.

In the right moment Leah came to help me and got the vampire off. They rolled away on the ground and I ran after. We took each of his arms in our mouths and ripped them off. As he screamed down on his knees Paul jumped in and ripped his head off.

_It's all about team work._ Leah thought and even in this moment I smiled.

_Ripping vampire's apart is not something we get to do every day. _I thought back. She knew what I meant. Not that I wanted to rip the Cullen's apart but the bad ones I happily destroyed.

Three vampires threw themselves on Paul and two others jumped Leah. As I was about to help another VERY strong vampire punched me so I threw back. When I got up his fist perfectly hit my jaw and I felt the bones crack and start to heal again. I tried to get a bite around his head but my jaw hadn't healed enough and I got another punch to the face and flew further away. When I tried to get up he got a grip of my neck and I felt my bones start to crack. As he did Bella and another blonde vampire rolled out on the ground next to us.

"JACOB!" I heard Renesmee yell and all I could give was a whimpering plea for her. Before I could see where she was Sam came to my rescue and tackled both the vampire and me. We rolled away on the ground and surrounded the vampire. He smiled as we growled and I felt the saliva drip down my mouth. This was probably the closest I would come to thirst for someone's death like vampires do.

Sam lunged himself for his chest and the vampire threw him away. But as he focused on Sam I got a grip around him and sunk my teeth into his metallic skin. With my teeth deep into him I threw him around and let him go to Sam. The vampire crawled and before he could get up Sam ripped his head off.

_We have to take out the leaders. _I thought to the pack and turned around. The plan of getting the leaders went away when I saw Bella fighting the blonde. Still.

I ran towards them and knew Bella would make the blonde focus on her as I attacked. The blonde girl threw a punch towards Bella and got caught up in the triumph. I growled and before she could turn around I jumped on her and held her down with my paws.

"NO PLEASE!" she yelled and I saw my saliva drip down on her face. My whole body shook as I growled to her. I got ready to bite her head off when another vampire threw himself on me and we rolled away.

I got up as fast as I could and to my horror I saw Renesmee fly out of the wall of the house. My mind and body almost let go of everything and I started running towards her when Nate walked over to her. The blonde vampire and two others attacked me and held me down. My mind went crazy. I was frantic. Insane. I had to get to Renesmee. I had to save her.

As I felt some of my ribs break from the kick of the blonde I gathered all my energy and got up. I ripped one of the vampires head off and the blonde punched me down again. I didn't have a lot of time to look around but I saw all of the Cullen's and the pack busy in a fight.

The leaders of The Volturi had now gotten out on the field themselves and Aro held Edward down. When I got up again I saw Nate grabbing Renesmee and I ran towards them.

"GOD!" I heard Renesmee yell and it broke me apart inside.

"Not so fast doggy." The blonde woman yelled and jumped on my back. Her hands dug into my fur and pulled my head back. The others kicked me down and just when the woman was about to crack my neck I shook them all off like flees and Sam was finally free and ripped them apart.

I was finally free to help Renesmee. She was laying in Nate's lap and her body was twisting in pain. I growled and hoped to get Nate's attention.

"KILL HIM!" I heard Bella yell behind me.

I was to frantic to even think of a response. I just ran towards them and Nate finally lifted his head and looked at me. His face was covered in blood and Renesmee's head turned toward me lifeless. Nate smiled as I lunged myself towards him. He let go of Renesmee and put her down on the ground beside him. I bet he thinks he can take me; I thought and roared before I threw myself on him.

Killing him wasn't enough. I had to torture him. I held him down with my paws and saw the same fear in his face that I saw the day I went over to his house. Before he could even resist I sunk my teeth into his shoulder and ripped his arm off.

His screams filled the field up and I threw him to the side. Bella was now free and lifted him up to his knees and got a grip of his neck. Edward ran up and ripped the other of his arms off before he let me lunge and bite the head off.

I spit his head out and watched it roll away with pleasure. His face was frozen in a horrified expression. When I looked over to my side I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice run after another vampire into the forest.

No time for that, I thought I ran over to Renesmee where Edward, Bella and Carlisle were. Bella was holding down Renesmee's legs and Edward held her hands.

"She is losing blood and the venom is spreading too fast!" Carlisle said quickly and tried to help Bella keep her leg right as she twisted in pain.

I phased back and Paul threw some pants to me. I quickly put them on and hunched down beside Ness.

"JACOB." She hissed through her teeth.

"I'm here." I said and helped Edward hold her hands down. "Lay still or you will hurt yourself more."

"What should we do?" Bella asked with pain in her voice.

"MAKE IT…" she arched her back all the way up in the air and landed back down with a thud. "..STOP!"

"Jacob!" Carlisle said and I didn't look at him. I knew what he was thinking.

"Renesmee? Ness? Look at me honey. Please." I pleaded to her as her eyes franticly flew around in pain. "What do you want?" I asked her. For me it didn't matter. As long as she was well.

"I WANT YOU…" She whispered with trembling lips. ".. TO MAKE IT STOP!" she hissed and let out a scream.

"Edward do it!" Bella said and he carefully lifted her head up.

"What if I can't stop?" he whispered.

"DO IT!" I yelled to him.

"Edward the venom is spreading faster in her body than in a normal human one. You have to hurry." Carlisle explained and put his hand on Edwards shoulder. "You did it with Bella."

Bella nodded to him and he shook his head. "I won't be able to stop."

"HERE!" Bella hissed and pushed me away. She lifted Renesmee's head up and carefully held it in her hands. "I'll make it stop." She whispered and caressed her cheek. "I love you." She said before she buried her head in Renesmee's neck.

Right away I saw Renesmee turn in pain as Bella's teeth sunk into her wound. I took her hand and kissed it.

"It will be okay." I assured her. Her screams for the pain to go away was like someone ripping out my heart. I could almost hear her heart as it raced away with panic. After a while I started to worry. It felt like it was enough but since Carlisle hadn't said anything I didn't object. Bella gently wrapped her hand under Renesmee's head again and slowly removed her lips from her neck.

"It's clean." She said and as Renesmee panted she put her head back on the ground. I don't know who panted the most, Renesmee or Bella. They were both equally scared about the situation.

"We need to get her blood." Edward said and looked at the trashed house.

Right away I looked at my arm and didn't hesitate for a second. I put one hand under her head and held it up as I took the other arm in front of her mouth.

"Here." I said calmly and her hooded eyes flew up in panic.

"No." she mumbled with a weak voice. "No way."

So annoying, I thought and this time I hesitated. But I did it. I brought my arm up to my mouth and quickly ripped up a wound. Her eyes got that frantic look as she looked at the blood dripping down my arm.

"HERE." I hissed in pain and held it to her mouth. For a few seconds I saw her internal fight but she gave in. In a split second she wrapped her lips around my open wound and I felt her gulp it down. The sight wasn't a beautiful one so I looked away.

"Thank you." Edward whispered and I nodded.

She wrapped her hands around my arms and pulled it closer to her mouth and while she did it she accidently (I think) showed me the pleasing sensation that my blood gave her.

"Enough, Renesmee." Edward said and took her hands off my arm.

"If she needs more that's okay." I said and inspected my wound. Somehow she had made bite marks in my already open wound.

"She is full. She wanted me to help her stop." Edward said as he stroked her hair. "It's okay." He whispered to her as her eyes closed.

"What's happening?" Bella asked in anticipation.

"She is tired. She needs rest." Edward said and Carlisle moved her broken leg when he knew she couldn't feel it.

"The kids." I said franticly when it hit me.

"Jacob." Bella said and pulled me away from Renesmee. The pack was standing around watching us.

"Where are they?" I growled and threw her off me.

The fact that she didn't say anything freaked me out. I just saw pain in her face. My legs crumbled underneath me and I fell down to the ground.

* * *

I REALLY hope I did not let anyone down with this chapter. But I had to keep it realistic (somewhat)

Sorry for the cliffhangers but I just love to end it that way ;) haha.

Don't forget to follow me on Instagram - mysideff


	77. Chapter 77 : Tell me where they are

"The kids." I said franticly when it hit me.

"Jacob." Bella said and pulled me away from Renesmee. The pack was standing around watching us.

"Where are they?" I growled and threw her off me.

The fact that she didn't say anything freaked me out. I just saw pain in her face. My legs crumbled underneath me and I fell down to the ground.

* * *

As I crumbled to the ground everything spun around in my head. I threw my fists into the ground to keep balance. When I looked up I saw Carlisle and Edward carrying Renesmee towards the house. Bella put her hand on my shoulder and hunched down beside me.

"Jacob..." she said with a stern voice and pulled me up again. "You HAVE to pull yourself together."

"Where are they?" I panted and tried to do what she told me to. "Where are they?"

"We have to go get them." She said and lightly shook me.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" I shouted and got out of her grip. My body started to shake and I knew I couldn't stay this way. She sternly pointed towards the woods and it all clicked. That's why they all ran after that vampire.

"The vampires…" I mumbled and looked at her. "LET'S GO!" I shouted and phased before I could even finish my breath.

The pack, Bella and Esme quickly followed me. I don't know how it was possible but I ran faster than I ever had in my entire life. A million and one thoughts ran through my head but at the same time my body was empty.

I have no idea for how long we actually ran. I only know it felt like an eternity. But we finally ran into a strong scent of blood.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Bella yelled when we saw the small blood stain on a tree.

_Seth! _Leah thought in panic and she ran past me. I took in the scent as we ran past the tree and Leah was right…Seth.

_Calm down, Leah! We will find them all. _Embry thought.

_Why can't we hear him? _Leah asked in horror.

_Maybe he is already in human form. Don't jump to any conclusions. _Quil jumped in.

_Don't be so naïve, Quil! If he was alive we would hear him! _I could almost hear the desperation in Leah's thoughts.

_You know how it is when we are in the moment. We don't always focus on communicating. _I assured her and it seemed to work.

_Let's just find them! _She thought and I heard a roar to the side of me.

I shook of the thought of anyone I loved dead and we kept running. How we could ever catch up to them was a bit of a mystery but we all just hoped to find them. Nothing in this world would keep me from finding them now.

After a while when I almost felt like the hope was starting to fade I felt something. Them. I threw myself through the bushes and came out on a small open field. The others followed and stopped to a halt behind me. The sight in front of us was confusing, relieving, terrifying and calming.

Seth laid whining on the ground in wolf form as the kids sat next to him. I heard Sarah crying and quickly phased. Bella literally threw her jacket at me so I could cover up and I took it right away.

"SETH!" Leah screeched and the pack held her back. "SETH!" she cried over and over again.

"DADDY!" A.J cried out and I saw worry in his eyes. I almost threw myself down on the ground and pulled them in for a hug. Sarah dug her little fingers into my back and cried.

"Are you alright?" I asked them and kissed their cheeks as Bella and Esme hunched down next to Seth.

"Yes." A.J said and looked at Sarah.

"They hurt him!" Sarah cried. I looked behind her and saw a deep wound on his leg.

"Venom." I whispered as Bella and Esme found the wound. They both looked at each other and hesitated. I knew Bella couldn't do it again. Maybe I imagined it but her eyes seemed to have already started to turn red from Renesmee's blood.

"I got it." Esme said and petted his back. Bella nodded and walked up to Leah to calm her down.

"You have to go now!" we all heard Alice shout as she emerged from the forest. "We are taking care of… the last part." She finished and I saw a cloud of smoke deep in the forest.

"Seth!" I heard Leah cry again and she ran up to us all of the sudden. I hugged the kids tighter so they couldn't see her but she was covered up somehow.

"You should leave now." Esme said as she held Seth's leg up.

"Okay." I said and tied the coat around my waist. "Come here." I stood up and backed away so I could phase. Bella hugged the kids while I did to comfort them.

"I don't want to leave him." Sarah cried and tried to get out of Bella's hug.

"You will see him soon." Esme said. "I promise. The sooner you go home the sooner you will see him."

"Promise?" Sarah cried and Esme nodded.

"Go home to mommy." Bella said and kissed their cheeks. They both nodded and she put them on my back.

As we ran home Sarah showed me everything they had been through.

**Sarah POV**

As we rode away on Seth's back both Anthony and I looked back at our parents. I knew they didn't want us to go. I had heard them all day long. They wanted to be with us just as much as we wanted to be with them.

"Where are we going?" Anthony asked when we ran into the forest.

"I don't know." I admitted. Usually I knew a lot, just like my grandpa, but now I didn't.

We stayed quiet for a long long time. We only wanted to be with our family and no words could comfort us. Seth had started to slow down so I could look through the bag that grandma had given us. Inside was money, food, clothes, a key and a small linen pouch. I looked inside it and it was what grandpa had explained as ID's. They would help us get away if we had to.

All of the sudden I got a vision. One of them was an old one but still as scary.

Nate biting my mom's neck and her face looked sad.

The other one was Aro and Caius running towards the forest where we had run in. But my aunt's and uncle's quickly followed. Everything behind them was blurry but I saw the rest of my family to the left further away.

To not scare Anthony I just showed Seth everything as I saw it myself. He quickly picked up the pace and ran faster. I wrapped my arms tighter around A.J and closed my eyes.

Hold on tight, Seth thought to me and I took my own and A.J's hand and wrapped them in his fur.

With my eyes closed I did as grandpa had taught me and focused on as many talent's as I could. After a while I could hear the bad men's thoughts. I let out a muffled cry and hugged Anthony tighter.

After a while we came out on a big field and Seth slowed down. I opened my eyes when he stopped. In front of us were five vampires. Seth lifted his head to hide us more and barked at them. They all laughed and all of the sudden Aro and Caius came out from the forest behind them.

"Thought you could get away?" Aro said and slowly walked towards us. He held his hands up and the vampires behind him hunched down. In a position similar to the one my family did when they trained.

"Let's see what you got mongrel." Caius hissed to Seth and stood behind Aro.

"Get those kids off and face us yourself." Aro laughed.

Seth slightly backed away with a growl and put his ears back. He slowly laid down on the ground and told me in mind to get off and run.

_Run, Sarah. I will stop them but no matter what happens DON'T stop running. To whatever you have to keep them away. _He said and I started to cry as I showed Anthony what to do and we jumped down.

"Please.. Don't leave me." I whispered to him and hugged his neck.

_We will see each other again. I would never leave you. _He said a big tear fell down his fur. _I promise you, Sarah. We WILL meet again. Now take care of your brother while I'm gone._

I nodded and stepped back with A.J's hand in mine. Seth stood up and growled at them.

"How sweet." Aro said and sounded bored. Just like I did when Emmett talked about how strong he was.

"Now get ready…" Caius said to the men behind him. "…the dog wants to play."

"NOT SO FAST!" I heard Emmett shout as they ran to our side. We happily squealed and Rose picked us up.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF…" Caius hissed and turned around to the men. "GO!" he shouted and they ran towards us. Rose quickly held us closer and ran away. I saw Seth being attacked by Aro.

"SETH!" I cried. I wanted them all to stop. "DON'T HURT MY FAMILY!" I screamed and they all fell to the ground.

"ROSE!" Emmett shouted and she stopped to turn around. She looked at the field and then at me.

"Let go!" I demanded and she refused. Instead she slowly walked up to Emmett and he hugged us in her arms.

"They can't attack now. It's safe." He told her and she let me down.

I walked by all the bad guys who lay on the ground and rolled around and up to Seth.

"SETH!" I said happily and hugged him. He laid on the ground and breathed funny.

"We have to take care of them while they are in this state." Alice said and I didn't understand. Or didn't care.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice dragged the bad men into the forest and I looked at Seth. He seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Seth?" I said when he didn't answer.

"Sarah.." Rose said and sat down beside me. "We have to go home."

"SETH!" I yelled and pulled at his fur. That would always make him wake up. "NOT FUNNY!" I cried. He was playing dead like he did when we played.

"Sarah please." Rose whispered behind me and wrapped her arm around me.

"LET GO!" I yelled again. She was being mean. "SETH WAKE UP!" I demanded and shook his paw. He pulled away and screamed.

"SARAH!" Rose said and pulled me back.

"NO! I'M SORRY!" I said and held my hand out to him. DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM!

"Sarah we have to leave." Rosalie said again.

"I won't!" I said and hit her arm away. I hugged Seth again and he lifted his head to me. "Seth…" I cried. "You said you would never leave me."

_I won't. _Seth thought to me. _Just do as Rosalie says._

"That means leaving you." I said and made a fist with my hand in his fur.

_No. Don't be silly. Be a big girl. _He thought to me. His head made a weird movement to Rosalie and she nodded.

"Come here." She said again and annoyed me even more when she pulled me into her arms.

"LET GO!" I screamed and pushed her away with my gift. "GO! I stay here." I pouted.

"Seth." She whispered to him like I couldn't hear. She was so mean sometimes. "I will be nearby." She put A.J down beside me and ran towards the forest with a bad guy dragging behind her.

"Rii." Anthony whispered and hugged me. "You sad?" he asked.

I put my face on Seth's stomach and cuddled up in his fur. Anthony quickly followed. I don't know how long we laid there. I just heard Seth's heart and it calmed me down.

Then I heard him… "Dad." I whispered to A.J when I could hear dad's thoughts.

**Jacob POV**

When we arrived home Sarah had finished showing me everything and it felt awful that they had went through all that. The house was in the same run down condition but the other vampires had finished off all of the other vampires. I could see the big fire in the forest.

"EDD!" Anthony shouted when he saw Edward coming out of the house. I updated him on everything real quick in mind and he took the kids off my back.

"Phase back and get dressed. Clothes are in the car over there." Edward said and looked over to it.

_Take care of them, _I said to him before I ran to the car. Now I felt the adrenalin was still pumping through me.

Relax, I told myself over and over again and slowly phased back. I rubbed my eyes and got my clothes on as fast as possible and when I heard Sarah cry even louder I ran towards the sound. It was deeper in the woods.

"Sarah!" I said when I saw her sitting in a car with Edward. I ran up and he handed her over. "What's wrong?"

"When will Seth be here?" she cried.

"Soon." I said and looked at Edward.

_When WILL they be here? _I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and wrapped a blanket around A.J who was already asleep in the seat next to him. These little kids had been through a lot today.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked Sarah as she cried into my neck. She shook her head and hugged me tighter. "I know you are." I chuckled to her.

"No." she pouted and looked at her hands.

"Tell you what..." I smiled and leaned our foreheads together. "...if you go to sleep I promise Seth will be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" she asked and I nodded.

"Promise." I said and kissed her nose. "Now will you sleep?"

She hesitated but couldn't say no when she let out a big yawn.

"I take that as a 'YES'" I smiled and handed her over to Edward. He carefully put her down next to A.J and they leaned against each other under the blanket.

"She is in the trailer behind us." He said and I gave him a confused look before it hit me. I ran to the trailer behind us and didn't even care when or how it got here.

Inside Renesmee laid in a bed with machines hooked up and she looked just like she did after she gave birth. All of the sudden Carlisle walked out of the bathroom and I could see he had washed blood off his hands.

"How is she?" I asked without moving but never letting my eyes leave her.

"She is stable." He said and placed his slightly moist hand on my shoulder. "She will be fine."

I nodded and he walked out. With quiet steps I walked up to her and sat down on the floor. I took her hand in mine and made sure not to touch any of the cords. Her hand was a bit cold but the special warmth that only she had was still somewhere under that beautiful milky skin.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and started to cry. I sat on the bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry." I cried again. This is my entire fault. If I had never fallen for her, if I had just left after Bella 'died'… she might never have gone through this pain without me in her life. What if she would have gone with Nahuel instead? Could he have understood her better? Could he have given her a better life?

All I did was put her in the same danger over and over again. It pained me that it wasn't the first time I saw her like this…and it was all because of me.

"Don't do that to yourself." I heard Edward say behind me.

_Stop doing that._ I snarled to him in mind.

"If you stop doing that to yourself I will not sneak up on you." He said calmly and put his hand on my shoulder. "Her life without you might have been…calmer." he said and I turned around to look at him. "…but not as happy as her life with you has turned out."

I slowly sat up and just held her hand. "You mean that?" I asked without looking at him.

He lightly chuckled and gave me a pat on the back. "Yes."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." I said as quietly as possible. Almost like I was hoping he wouldn't hear it for some reason. "How did you get the trailer here?" I asked to break the tension.

"We had it close by." He chuckled. "Everything prepared."

"As always." I mumbled and stroked Renesmee's cheek.

"Seth is here." Edward almost hissed and ran out. I ran right after him and out on the field the pack came carrying him. He quietly moaned in pain and Carlisle ran up to them.

"What has happened?" he asked them as they put him down on the ground.

"He got bit." Leah hissed.

"Well has someone cleaned his blood?" Carlisle asked in panic.

"I have." Esme calmly said and stroked Seth's hair.

Carlisle quickly checked his pulse and the standard stuff as we all waited. "He will be okay." He said after a while and to my surprise Leah threw her arms around Esme.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime." Esme smiled and stroked Leah's back.

"Let's get him to the other trailer." Carlisle said and the pack carried him away.

Edward walked over to Bella and hugged her. "How are you?" he asked her and caressed her neck.

"I'm okay." She murmured and nuzzled her face in his hand. "You?"

"As long as you are here." He smiled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and turned around. All of the other vampires were now running around and fixing up the house as Alice gave everyone instructions. How that much anger and discipline could come out of that little thing I have no idea.

"You should get some rest." Bella said and hugged me from behind. I chuckled and turned around to her.

"There must be something I can do." I said.

"Yes. There is. REST." She said and pointed to the trailer with Renesmee in it.

"Fine." I sighed and walked over to it. With heavy steps I walked inside and looked at Renesmee before I got in the bed with her. I wanted to be here if she woke up.

When I woke up this morning I was sure I would have lost everything by this time of the day. Instead I had gotten to keep everything.

* * *

So now I would like everyone's oppinion about something.. What should happen?

I know what I have in mind but I also of course want you guys to have some say in the story. Should I jump ahead a few years? Should I go some chapters where they are around age 5 then after a few chapters I go on to when they are grown up? Should I keep going on this story or make a new one? (more chapters here or just move on to another one)

The way I have it in my mind is to go on for a few chapters in the time we are now (in the story) then after a few chapters I jump ahead a couple of years, write a few chapters there and then go another few years, write a few chapters there, then when they are grown up and keep going with more chapters there.

_But what do you guys want?_ Calm, drama, romantic, family, funny? Tell me and I will consider it and try to incorporate everything I can.

Please help me out with this because I want you guys to be pleased with the story :)

Don't forget to follow my Instagram account for this story : **mysideff**

As always, hope you enjoyed and until next time have a great day!

- MySide


	78. Chapter 78 : Scars

Frou Frou - Let go

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up slowly without opening my eyes when I heard a light banging noise coming from the right side of me.

Where am I? I thought without moving. The last memory I have was from the venom burning through my body. With fear I stopped breathing abruptly and concentrated on my heart. To my relief I felt it beating and I exhaled. But I was still too scared to move because I also had a memory of bones breaking. As carefully as I could I started to move. First my fingers, then my hands, then arms. Everything okay. I continued this process with my whole body and when nothing felt broken or wrong I slowly opened my eyes. I saw an open window and felt the wonderful breeze caress my body. The light shining through when the curtain moved made me close my eyes right away and I automatically stopped breathing for some reason.

When the light went behind a cloud I opened my eyes again and inspected my surroundings as I sat up. I had never been here. The walls were a light grey/purple color and it had two big windows on each wall to the sides. On the wall right in front of me was a white door. The bed I was laying in was all white and a couple of pillows behind me in subtle pop of colors. Next to the bed on each side there were nightstands with a flower and some pictures on it. My eyes went straight to the window when the curtains moved with the wind. In front of the window there were two thin layers of white and dark grey curtains. On the walls there were some paintings and decorations and to the left side of the room there was a dresser and a big chair in black. A table and chair stood against the wall where the door was in front of me. It was placed on the right side of the door and on it I saw some letters and things laying.

After a while when the banging noise didn't stop I got out of the bed and looked out of the window. I gasped and stuck my head out of the window.

"JACOB!" I shouted as I saw him working on a little play house. He looked over at me in disbelief and dropped the hammer in his hand. With long strides he ran into the house. I heard him stomp up the steps and as he ran into the room he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. I pressed my lips against his and braided my fingers into his hair.

"GOD I HAVE MISSED YOU!" he cried and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he walked over to the bed with us.

"Where are the kids?" I asked franticly but we never stopped kissing.

"They are down at the lake with your parents." He answered and laid down on the bed with him on top.

"Are they okay?" I asked him as he ripped the dress off my body.

"They are amazing." He moaned as I kissed his neck.

"And everyone else?" I asked as I now ripped of his shirt. It felt like my body was burning with desire.

"They are fine..." he mumbled as I unbuckled his belt. "Great."

"The pack?" I asked in between kisses and pulled down my underwear and lead him inside. We both moaned and the question slipped his mind. "The pack?" I moaned as he thrusted.

"Great." He moaned and I wrapped my legs around his back to make him go deeper. "Just… great." He mumbled and kissed my neck. We both breathed heavily and didn't hold back at all. My hands caressed his back, shoulders and neck as he placed one hand under my back to lightly hold me up and the other one he gripped my thigh with. I had missed him so much and I didn't even know how long I had been.. gone? Oh heck I didn't even know what I had been! As long as the kids and everyone else is safe.

My trail of thought was abruptly stopped when he picked up his pace. No matter how long I would want to hold on to him and this moment of pure euphoria I couldn't.

I felt my walls tighten around him and as I looked at his face I knew he couldn't hold on either. As he moaned I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to kiss his neck. He pressed me to him closer and never stopped moving.

As I let go of the moment it felt like my body broke into a million pieces and each and every one was bursting with pleasure. My body built up again and I steadily caught my breath as he reached the same peak. He sat up on his legs and me in his lap, without parting us, and just as he pulled me down I felt that moment rush back. My body was in pieces and I let my head hang back. He kissed my chest in between breaths as he finished with me. We both slowed down and I placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. His hands were still gripping on to my thighs as we slowly kissed.

"And how are you?" I whispered to him as beads of sweat rolled down my back and his forehead.

"Great." He panted as I let my finger slide along his lower lip. His eyes flickered just like the first time we made love. I smiled at his expression. Like a little boy who had just gotten everything he ever wanted. "And you?"

"I'm alright." I smiled and pressed my cheek against his as my hand slid down from his face to his chest. His heart was almost beating through his chest. "Hanging in there." I chuckled and closed my eyes.

"We should probably go see the kids soon." He murmured and kissed my neck. His lips felt like they hit a spot that was colder than the rest of my body and his skin felt unusually hot. As a reflex I pulled away and put my hand on the spot. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

I felt a light confused frown form on my face and I looked over to the mirror on the right side of the room next to the window. Why had I ignored it before? My eyes zoomed in on the mark on my neck as my fingers slid across it. I gracefully got out of the bed and stood in front of the mirror.

"My neck." I mumbled and Jacob went after me. He lightly caressed my upper arms and gradually pushed back my hair. I carefully moved my head so my neck was exposed. Jacob looked at me as I inspected the mark. My eyes followed the crescent shaped scar on my neck.

"It's the bite mark." He explained and looked guilty.

I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head. "Oh." I murmured and covered it with my hand. The scar was a few degrees colder than the rest of my body and hurt a bit. I remember mom's scar. She has one on her wrist but it doesn't hurt. Neither does Jasper's.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked when he noticed I went away in my thoughts.

"I'm alright." I said and turned around to him. "I'm great." I assured him and wrapped my arms around his neck for a kiss. The kiss was tender and his hands caressed my back. Without knowing why I let out a muffled moan of pain and he pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He said with a bit of panic in his voice and I looked back in the mirror. I pulled up my dress and glanced at the light scar in the curve of my back.

"How many do I have?" I asked and started to get annoyed. One was enough. One was too much!

"Three." He answered and his voice cracked. I gasped and franticly pulled my dress of to find them all. My neck, my back…

"No." I breathed as my fingers traced along the light scar on my thigh. It looked similar to the one on my back. Not noticeable to human eyes I'm sure but I could see them…so could Jacob. "How?"

"We don't really know..." he admitted and took my hand away. "But humans can't see them." He tried to comfort me and it didn't work. Since I had already figured that out it was not news to me. I pulled my hand out of his and walked over to my dress on the bed.

"But you can." I muttered and pulled it back on. Angry and upset I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms.

"So?" he asked and walked over to me. When I ignored him he placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "SO?" he repeated.

"It's ugly." I hissed and held back tears. And it was…there was nothing beautiful or okay about them. They were just a reminder of him. Of Nate.

"They don't matter." He said and cupped my face in his hands. "You are STILL the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." His eyes locked with mine and I could see myself in the dark mirrors I loved so much. But I wasn't the soft girl I knew he loved. I was mad and the frown I saw annoyed me even more. "…and they aren't that bad." He chuckled and sat down beside me.

"Easy for you to say." I muttered as he kissed my shoulder. He lightly nibbled on my skin and it caused a tickling sensation. I couldn't help but smile even though I tried.

"Come on." He whispered and nibbled on my neck, the side where the scar wasn't. I pushed him away and laughed. "There is my girl!" he smiled and hugged me. He pulled us further up on the bed and laid with his upper body on mine. I let my hands trace along his abs and down. "…there she is." He said in a voice that made both of us laugh.

"I love you." I chuckled as we kissed.

"I love you too." He said with triumph and kissed my scar. "…all of you."

I smiled and admired his smile in the sunlight that shined through the window and he bit his lip. A light squeal of happiness traveled from the lake into our room.

"The kids." I mumbled and he smiled.

"I should probably get dressed but you can run down before me if you want." He smiled.

I playfully pushed him of me and jumped out of the window. The sun beamed on my skin and brought out that glow I had. Another little squeal came from the lake and I ran towards it. I ducked when all the branches came and was a bit surprised by my enhanced reflexes and speed. The voices of my children and parents came closer and closer and I ran faster and faster.

When I came out of the forest I slowed down and everything went in slow motion. My parents were down at the lake with the kids. Dad had Sarah in his lap and they sat on the dock, mom had A.J in her arms as they were in the water and he happily splashed around with his feet. Seth was in the water beside the dock and held his arms out as dad and he tried to get Sarah to get in the water.

"MOMMY!" Sarah was the first one to see me and she got out of dad's arms and ran up to me. I met her halfway and hunched down on the ground for a hug. I watched mom get out of the water over Sarah's shoulder and A.J ran up to us. His warm wet arms wrapped around us and I felt tears fall down my cheek. Both my mom and dad smiled proudly and mom walked over to the dock where my dad was. Their skin shined beautifully in the sun and dad pulled mom out of the water and put her in his lap and their eyes never left us.

I heard Jacob come out of the forest behind us but the kids never let go of me. He just sat down on the grass beside us and waited for our embrace to end. Even though I didn't want to, we let go after a while and I kissed their little cheeks and admired their special beauty I had missed so much.

"I have missed you so much." I murmured and pulled them in for another hug.

"The water is warm mom!" Anthony stated and pointed to the lake. "Come feel it!" he laughed and dragged me to it. Sarah held my other hand but let go when I came to close to the water.

"Mommy isn't dressed for a swim right now darling." I said sadly and he shrugged his shoulders. "But you go in!"

"BELLS!" he demanded and mom swam over to us. She took him in her arms and they went out to the deeper parts.

"Why don't you want to swim?" I asked Sarah and sat down beside her on the grass.

"Too deep!" she pouted and pointed towards mom and A.J.

"Well let's stay in the shallow part." I said and held her hand. We carefully put our feet into the water as a start and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Warm." She said happily and splashed around.

"Told you!" Seth smiled to her. As Seth came closer and closer she went further out to him and all of the sudden she had water up to her tummy. "SEE!" he chuckled and carried her to mom and A.J.

"Now we can all have fun." Mom smiled and A.J took Sarah's hand.

I walked over with Jacob to my dad and sat down beside him. He gave me a quick hug and stroked my scar on the neck.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright." I shrugged my shoulders and leaned again him. "How long was I…?"

"Two weeks." He said and stroked my hair.

I sighed heavily and buried my face in my hands. "Two weeks?" I muttered.

"Your body needed time to heal." He explained like he did after I woke up the last time. "Plus we had time to fix up the house." He smiled.

"It looks great." I said truthfully and looked over the trees and saw a little top of the roof.

"I assume you have only seen the bedroom." He said and I sighed. Great dad. Like this wasn't a weird enough situation. Make dirty jokes all you want! "I just assumed that because it seemed logical that right after you woke up you would come down here…not look around the house." He said and I blushed.

"Oh." I mumbled and sat up to lean at Jacob instead.

Jacob muffled a laugh and I playfully nudged him. "So what's next?" he asked us all and we looked at each other.

"I don't know." I said and my thoughts ran away.

* * *

So do you want some more of this present time or should I jump forward? :)

Don't forget to follow me on Instagram : mysideff


	79. Chapter 79 : The time has passed

**Two weeks ****later**

Jacob and I were lying outside on the grass with the warm sun caressing out skin as the kids ran around on the grass. Everyone had now left and I have to say…my good bye to Nahuel was awkward. He didn't even look at Jacob or dare to come too close to me. At least he was somewhat happy about the fact that he had apparently gotten a new little sister. His father who kept "breeding" half vampire half humans was now fed up with only getting girls so this was going to be his last. Her name was Raina.

I think Joham, his father, wanted a man to stand by his side, amonster that could walk in the sunlight and torture in his name.

And Nahuel was anything but. He was a nice guy… just not my nice guy.

"So I'm your nice guy?" Jacob murmured with a smirk and I cuddled up to him closer.

"I wish I could control it better." I muttered.

"I thought I was your bad boy." He smiled and pulled me closer for a kiss. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck.

"You have been my bad boy for two years." I said with triumph. Our two years anniversary was approaching and we hadn't yet made plans for it.

"Two whole years." He smiled and closed his eyes. "Should we go back to Brazil?"

"Mmm.." I murmured and laid my head on his chest as I closed my eyes. "That would be nice."

"Some time alone has never been bad." He chuckled.

"Do you think I even need to call Alice and tell her to book it?" I giggled.

"Probably not." He laughed.

Some time away on our island would do us good. We really needed some alone time right now. But leaving the kids would be hard. Buddy walked out on the field and lightly nudged my head for attention.

"Come here." I smiled and put him in between Jake and me. "Guess what? We are going back to the place where you were born."

Jacob laughed. "He can't understand you."

"It's a cat thing." I said and mocked him and his 'It's a wolf thing'.

"DINNER IS READY KIDS!" I heard Esme yell from the kitchen and the kids carefully ran up to the house. Jacob started to get up and I held him down.

"Are you a kid?" I asked him.

"No but she said dinner." He said innocently and I let him go. Jacob helped me up and I walked inside with him and the kids.

"Smells good." I said when I felt the smell of Rosalie's special Chilli Dog Casserole.

"Your favorite." she smiled and put it on the table. "Want some? I can put out an extra plate."

"No. I'm fine." I said and kissed her cheek. "Hey have you guys brought in the boxes yet?"

"It's all unpacked. Something special you wanted?" she asked and put out some salad on the table.

"My old diary's." I smiled and she looked surprised.

"They are in the bookshelf upstairs. In the little cabinet." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said before I ran upstairs. Right in front of me was a big sofa with an even bigger window behind it. To the right were a little corner bookshelf and a small cabinet in the bottom. I bent down and found the one I was looking for right away. My fingers slid across the pages as I read the text. I remember it like yesterday.

It was the day of my sixth birthday and I was sitting on my bed and writing in my diary like I did every day.

_11 september – My sixth birthday_

_Dear Diary,_

_So since today is my sixth birthday my parents have decided to throw me a party. Even though I'm excited about it I'm still upset over something…Jacob._

_I know he has been spending a lot of time with the pack and dad has been a bit off too now that I think of it. But I don't know how I can function without Jacob. He is my best friend in the whole wide world. I miss the nights we spent awake whispering to each other so my parents wouldn't hear us. Our hunting trips when we made a game out of it and I usually won._

_Lately my heart starts racing away every time I see him. His smile makes me smile. The scent he left on my pillow after he had taken his naps in my bed made me sleep better at night._

_Jacob and I have a special bond and I hate that its slipping away._

_Ever since I started changing and growing up it became tense between dad and him who made it tense between me and Jacob. I hope it's just something he is going through and that everything will be back to normal soon._

_Last time I hugged him good bye I even noticed his heart racing away. He feels the same way. Whatever it is that I feel._

_I think I might be falling for him. But how could he ever feel the same for me?_

_Anyways…I have to go now. Got a big birthday to celebrate!_

_Love, Renesmee_

I lightly chuckled at what I had written and my mind wandered off to that day.

**Three years ago**

I put down my pen and looked at the pages. A tear fell down from my cheek and onto the paper and landed right on Jacob's name. When I flipped through the past pages his name was on almost every single line and it was covered in hearts.

I looked out the window when I heard someone approaching and saw Jacob. With a smile I put my book away and ran up to the window. I lightly tapped on the window and he looked up at me with a smile. We both waved and he pointed towards the front of the house. I nodded and ran to the dresser.

I looked around for something pretty and threw on a dress that Alice had suggested and brushed through my hair before I ran downstairs.

"JACOB!" I gasped quietly when I saw him at the door. With light steps I ran down the stairs but something was different.. He wasn't the happy Jacob he was a second ago when I saw him outside.

"Hi." I said shyly and waved to him.

"Hey." He said quickly and continued talking to my dad. They seem to have had a heated discussion.

"Renesmee, could you give us some time?" dad said and I nodded before I walked to the kitchen.

I pretended to make some breakfast for myself while I listened to what they were saying.

"Why is he coming here?" Jacob hissed.

"Because he is our friend. He can come anytime he wants." Dad replied.

"But him! On her birthday?"

"What's wrong with that? He is her friend too. Just like you are."

Jacob got quiet.

"I don't know if he feels that way! He hasn't seen her in years." Dad said all of the sudden. "Even if he does its HER choice. Not yours."

Wait…were they talking about me?

"Edward please..." Jacob pleaded quietly.

"Jacob she is my daughter. I don't care if you imprinted! It's up to her now." Dad said.

Imprinted? Jacob has imprinted on me? But that means…he loves me. But as a friend or more?

"You are right." Jacob sighed.

NO, NO! I wanted to scream. Tell him I'm yours!

"I know I am." Dad said in a cocky way and walked into the kitchen. Right away I continued to pretend making breakfast. "So how are you birthday girl?" he smiled.

"I'm great, dad." I smiled and realized I was pouring milk ON my sandwich. "Or maybe not." I said and pulled away.

"I will take care of it. You go outside." Dad smiled and started to clean in vampire speed.

"Thanks" I murmured and walked outside where Jacob was standing. "Hey again." I smiled and he hugged me.

"Hey. How are you?" he smiled and pulled back after the hug.

"I'm… fine." I said and we started to walk outside. "You?"

"Same here." He mumbled as we walked down the stairs. When I looked up I saw him.

"NAHUEL!" I shouted and ran to hug him. His strong arms wrapped around me and a weird rush came over me when he nuzzled his face in my neck and my heart started to race. He put me down and looked me up and down.

"Long time no see." He smiled.

"You can easily say that." I giggled and took his arm in mine as we walked up to the house. "Let's say hello to everyone!" When we walked past Jacob I heard a growl rise from him and they looked intensely at each other. "Are you coming Jacob?" I asked and he stopped.

"Yeah." He mumbled cold and walked inside with us.

"MOM! DAD! Nahuel is here!" I shouted and they both ran into the living room and greeted him. The rest of my family came too and I watched Jacob stand near Nahuel and he almost inspected him.

"So how was your trip?" mom asked as we all sat down. I sat down next to Nahuel on the couch and had Jacob on the other side.

"It was very pleasant. Huilen decided to stay behind since I decided to come here on such short notice." He said and took both of my hands in his. "But she wishes you a happy birthday." he smiled before he let them go.

The conversation went between a million different things and went on for quite a while. Alice even had to leave to start preparing for the party, that's how far it went. When Alice is (what she considers) unfriendly and leaves… time is something you don't have a lot of.

I heard Rosalie and Esme walk into the kitchen and after a while the smell of Rosalie's special Chilli Hot Dog Casserole filled the room.

"OH!" I said and jumped up. Nahuel looked surprised at me. "WAIT HERE!" I said and ran into the kitchen. "Could I have some of those?" I asked Rosalie and she handed me a small plate with her casserole on it. I walked back to the living room and handed Nahuel the plate. "This is my favorite human food. Maybe you will like it to." I said and blushed.

Oh god this is such a dumb idea! I thought over and over again as he chuckled and took a bite.

"This is really good!" he smiled and took another.

I lit up and smiled with triumph. "I know right!" I sat down beside him and glanced at Jacob. His face wasn't covered in a smile like it usually was. It made my smile go away and I saw my dad give Jacob an angry look. Instead I turned over to Nahuel again and joined in on that conversation again.

When it came to the party it was just how I wanted it. A small, intimate party at home with the family. Balloons, candles, flowers and other decorations filled the room and music helped out with the awkward tension between Nahuel and Jacob.

We had a lovely dinner and everyone drowned me with gifts. I loved them all of course. Jacob stayed in the shadows except for when I blew out the candles on the cake. He then lifted me up by the hips and I had to make sure the candles didn't set me on fire. It was just his touch that made me warm like that.

Conversation led the rest of the night and when people started to go home and I had said good bye I decided to go for a walk. Nahuel suggested walking with me and my mom approved.

We stayed quiet until we came to the end of the trail where the roads only went to left and right. In front of us was just the forest. Nahuel took my hand as we jumped up and when I thought he would let go he didn't.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked and squeezed my hand. The truth was it somewhat did. But at the same time it didn't. I had always felt like I belonged to someone and just now when I had started to realize who it might be everything got confusing again. Maybe Jacob only cared for me in the friendship kind of way.

"No. I'm fine." I said and decided to test the theory as we kept walking.

"I have a gift for you." He smiled and let go of my hand to reach into his pocket. He handed me a sparkling diamond bracelet and helped me put it on. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "It's pretty." I said and watched his bracelet next to the one Jacob had made me when I was younger. It was a beautiful bracelet but… a bit too much. I liked simple and meaningful things. "Thank you." I said and hugged him. When I pulled away he held me closer and looked into my eyes. I gave him a questioning look.

"You are very beautiful tonight." He murmured and I felt my heart beat faster.

"Thank you." I stuttered quietly and felt his heart. This wasn't anything I disliked or wanted to get away from.. His touch felt.. good. But he was no Jacob.

The next second his hands cupped my face and he pressed his lips against mine. It made my body want to wrap my arms around him and pull him in for an even deeper kiss but my heart yelled NO! I carefully pushed away from him as we both gasped for air.

"I'm sorry." He panted and slowly let go of me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine.." I mumbled and wiped my mouth. "I just.." I took a deep breath to gather myself. ".. I'm not interested in anything like that." I lied to him.

"I can wait." He mumbled and looked deep into my eyes.

"It's not about.. time." I breathed quietly. My words would hurt him. "It's about someone else."

He took a step back and sighed. "The dog." He muttered.

"HEY!" I hissed and felt my body go into defense mode. "Watch it."

"How do you know you will want him then? In a couple of years you might change your mind." He said.

"No. I won't." I mumbled and started walking back to the house. "I have to go."

When I got back to the house my family were sitting inside and laughing as they talked about old times and Jacob sat in the corner on a big chair. As he saw me his face lit up and he ran up to me.

"Hey. Where have you been?" he smiled.

"Just.." I kept walking towards the stairs. "Nowhere."

"Oh.. Okay." He mumbled and I took one step up and turned around to him. "Well.. I haven't given you my gift yet." He smiled.

"You don't have to." I chuckled. For some reason I felt guilty of what had just happened.

"Come here!" he smiled and pulled me up the stairs and into my room. "TADA!" he smiled and held his hands out.

"I have seen my room before you know? Or is my gift your awesome stair walking skills?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Look!" he smiled and pointed towards my bed. Over it there was a big picture. A picture I had been looking at for a long time now but haven't had the money to buy. I refused to take my parents money since I wanted to take care of myself.

The picture was of Marilyn Monroe who I had been obsessed with for a while now since Rosalie had pretty much taught me everything about her. In the picture she looked so peaceful and I don't think she was aware of the fact that anyone was taking a picture of her.

"It's perfect." I mumbled to Jacob as I walked towards my bed and admired the picture.

"Do you like it?" he asked and walked after me.

"I love it." I breathed and felt him stand even closer to me. My eyes dropped from the painting as I secretly watched him behind me in the window. He was looking at me and I saw him take a deep breath.

Now is my time, I thought and turned around to him.

"Thank you." I said and wrapped my arms around him for a hug. As my hand slid down his arm and into his hand his eyes traced from my eyes and down to my wrist. His eyes locked on the bracelet.

"What's this?" he asked and broke the moment.

"Nahuel gave it to me." I mumbled in anger.

"Oh." He said and played around with the bracelet next to it that he had made. "Maybe you should throw this one out. It's getting old." He muttered.

I pulled back my hand and took Nahuel's bracelet off. "No. I would rather keep it." I said and placed my arm around my wrist and Jacob's bracelet.

He smiled proudly and bit his lip to not chuckle. "Okay. Whatever you want." He murmured.

The moment was back. I took a deep breath and carefully started to lean in to him.

"RENESMEE!" I heard from downstairs.

"OH GOD!" I hissed and Jacob laughed. Maybe he didn't even get what I was trying to do. "I WILL BE RIGHT DOW!" I yelled and walked own. "WHAT?" I asked mom who was sitting on the couch.

"Nahuel is leaving. Don't you want to say good bye?" she asked and pointed towards the door.

"Sure." I walked over and hugged him good bye. "See you around I guess." I mumbled to him.

"Yeah." He breathed and walked out without saying anything else. I rolled my eyes and looked at mom again.

"Happy?" I asked her.

"Renesmee Carlise Cullen!" she said sternly and stood up. "He saved our lives. Show some respect."

"Sorry." I said quietly and ran back to my room. Jacob was nowhere to be found though. When I looked out the window I saw him and dad talking. It was once again a heated discussion and I decided not to care.

I had enough of this day! I thought and threw myself on the bed. All I want to do is forget about everything for a few hours and sleep. And that's exactly what I did.

**Present time**

I closed the diary when I came to the end of the day in memory and put it back. All of the sudden Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Hello, beautiful." He murmured.

I laughed and hugged him tighter. "I love you." I whispered and kissed him.

"I love you more!" he insisted and I turned around to him. "Let me show you just how much." He smirked and carried me into our bedroom.

"Show me what you got bad boy!" I laughed as he threw me down on the bed. He got up in bed with me and held my upper body up and leaned my head to the side. As he kissed my neck he carefully murmured something in my ear.

"Happy birthday." he whispered in my ear and when I looked to the side it was there…

"Oh my god." I gasped quietly and admired the picture on the wall. It's the picture I got for my sixth birthday. "I thought I lost that in the last move." I chuckled and hugged him. "THANK YOU!" I said over and over again and placed kisses all over his face.

"You are welcome." He laughed and lifted me up in his lap.

"I didn't even realize it was my birthday." I laughed and kissed him once more.

"Oh, I would never forget." He smirked. "Now is there anything else you might want for your birthday?"

"Yes." I said as seductively as I possibly could and caressed his back. I slowly leaned towards his ear and his breathing became heavier. "…cake." I whispered in his ear and he burst out in laughter.

"Anything you want." He smiled and gave me a kiss.

* * *

So here is the story of Renesmee's first kiss! I know everyone probably thought that her first kiss was with Jacob on the beach but oh no! ;)

Hope you guys don't hate me for it but this is how I have written it.. :)

Now do you guys want romance on the honeymoon or just not much at all from it? The honeymoon will happen in a couple of chapters. About two-three.


	80. Chapter 80 : Go back

**Jacob POV**

As expected Alice had already booked and planned our honeymoon so all Renesmee and I had to do was show up and enjoy. No problem with that if you ask me.

But today I had decided to drive home to Rachel and Paul. I still haven't seen Rachel since we said our good byes before the fight and we had only talked over the phone the last month.

"I will be back before you know it." I smiled to Renesmee as I held my arms around her. "I promise."

"I know…I'm just going to miss you." She murmured and kissed me.

"I will be here to sing you to sleep." I chuckled and spun her around and saw she was close to crying. "Renesmee?" I asked and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Just go." She sniffled and kissed me.

"Fine." I laughed cupped her face in my hands "I love you," I murmured and waited for her next words.

As she held back tears and mouthed 'I love you,' I realized that was all I was going to get. With a smile I kissed her lips and forehead softly and whispered in her ear.

"Don't cry." I lightly stroked her shoulder and neck and she let out a pleased moan. "See you tonight," I smiled and ran out to the car.

The thing was I had planned to do a bit more than Renesmee knew about. After a long car ride I arrived at our old house. I slowly pulled up into our garage and parked it. Everything looked just like it did before we left and the garden still looked flawless even though we had been gone for a while now.

"Long time no see." I heard a voice say to the left of me.

"RACHEL!" I smiled and ran to her for a hug. Wrapped in my arms she hugged me back and messed up my hair.

"How are you little brother?" she smiled as I fixed my hair.

"I'm great. I've missed you though!" I said and went in for another hug. "How are you?"

As we started walking I put my arm around her shoulders.

"We are good. It was great to have Paul back home. I was so scared when you were all out there. How is Renesmee?"

"She is good. Our second honeymoon is coming up." I proudly stated.

"Oh, anything special planned?" she teased.

"Brazil again."

"Not something different?"

"No. We both want some calm and familiar." I chuckled.

"Makes sense." She laughed and took my hand that laid on her shoulder.

"Yeah." I sighed. "After everything we just want to be alone in peace and quiet."

"I get it." She nodded but I could only stay quiet for a few more seconds before I went on again..

"I mean how boring can it be to go to your own private island in Brazil? Not very." I laughed nervously.

"Jake..." she chuckled and looked at me. "I assure you that I totally get it."

"You think I should do something special don't you?"

"NO!" she sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Jacob I was just asking. You are usually so romantic with her."

"And I'm not romantic now?"

"Yes you are. I was just making conversation."

"Making conversation? We haven't seen each other in a month. We have plenty of other things to talk about. So you think I really SHOULD do something different don't you?"

"Jacob..." she stopped and took my hands. ".. I love you but if you don't stop obsessing now I will punch you."

"You would only break your hand." I said and began again. "…now what should I do this time?"

She rolled her eyes and started walking. "I don't know. Buy her some flowers."

"That's not very different and romantic. I have done that plenty of times."

"I don't know her in that way Jacob." She groaned.

"She usually likes too…"

"STOP!" she interrupted me and held her hand up. "I don't really want to know her that way."

"I wasn't going to say anything like that but… nice to know where your mind is." I laughed.

"Well…" she began to give me different suggestions and ideas as I carefully took mental notes till we arrived at her place. When we walked up to the house Paul came out of the door with each one of his boys on his hips and arms proudly wrapped around them as they fussed with each other.

"Welcome to the Lahote residence." He said and when I looked back at Rachel she was giving him the 'you are dead' look that we men know all too well.

"You are getting married?" I stuttered and turned to Rachel completely.

She sighed heavily and looked at me. "I wanted to tell you myself."

I looked down at her hand where a small diamond ring was wrapped around her finger. As I looked at it I decided if I should punch Paul in the face for not coming to me and asking for permission or kick him in the nuts for it. She is MY SISTER and he had the guts to do this without even telling me.

"Well…" I said and glanced at Paul quickly. "Congratulations."

Rachel looked surprised at my reaction and almost seemed to be on the fence if she was going to hug me or not. I rolled my eyes and held my arms out as she ran to me. As I had my arms wrapped around her I nuzzled my face into her neck.

"My little sister," I mumbled and she gave a quick happy chuckle. When I let her down on the ground she was beaming with a smile on her face and I took her hand. She looked over at Paul and I turned to nod to him. He nodded back and Rachel walked up to wrap her arms around her "little boys".

"Thank you, Jacob." Paul whispered so only I heard and kissed Rachel's head.

"So… How is Daniella taking this? She must be nuts!" I chuckled as we walked inside. Daniella ran up to me and I bent down to catch her. "Speak of the devil." I laughed as she hugged me. "How are you princess?"

"I'm good!" she smiled. Rachel sat down on the couch as Paul put the boys in the little (as I call them) 'play cages'. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob! You know what?" she yelled.

"No, tell me!" I whispered and she leaned to my ear.

"I'm six years old next year!" she whispered and I gasped dramatically at Rach and Paul, who were not both sitting on the couch.

"Six years huh? Wait…isn't that when you said she would get to pierce her ears?" I taunted the not so happy parents.

"It is! I will be pretty." She giggled and I joined in just to torture them some more.

"How great!" I said and looked at them. "Why aren't you guys excited?" I said like it was strange for them to not be jumping up and down. "Party poopers." I mumbled to Daniella and she hysterically giggled on.

So now Abel and Noah were one and a half while Daniella was five, which she proudly babbled on about for the whole day. And me being the sensitive, soft and cuddly guy I am (Cause that's totally what I am right?), patiently listened to her brag about it for a while.

"The year after that I will be seven!" she said and held seven fingers up. "That's almost like seventeen!"

"Almost," I sighed and pushed out a smile.

"Not so fun huh?" Rachel teased me and I rolled my eyes. "Bed time!" she said and picked Daniella up.

"Good night kiss?" I asked Daniella and she puckered up her lips against my cheek while we hugged. "Sleep tight princess!"

"You too princess!" she yelled from the hallway as Rachel carried her upstairs. Paul chuckled but quickly stopped when I looked at him.

"Look Jacob..." he leaned forward but I interrupted him.

"I will be nice this one time. But only because for some reason she loves you." I hissed and he looked guilty. "She is my sister. One of the only women I have left related by blood. She is the only piece of mom I have left." I said with tears in my throat. Sarah was of course a little piece of my mom but not in the same way.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and looked down at the beer in his hands. "I just… thought I would never see them again after that thing out on the field."

I leaned back in my chair and took a sip of my own beer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He took a deep breath and hesitated. "Look I have never fit in to this family!" he said and I was in shock. Was this Paul's soft side? "…she means the world to me and I know you understand the feeling. I will protect her for as long as I live. When I got home I had the ring in my hand and I knew I couldn't go another day without her as my wife." He finished and leaned back. "But I am sorry."

I carefully inspected his body language to see if he really was sincere or just tried to BS me.

"Apology accepted." I said and he looked up in surprise. "…this time." I warned him.

"So Daniella is in bed now." Rachel snuck inside the room with a smile and sat down in Paul's lap. "Want some more food Jake?"

"No I'm good." I said and stood up. "Have to get back home anyway. The wife is waiting."

"I will follow you out to the car!" she smiled and jumped up.

I nodded with a smile to her and Paul stood up to shake my hand. "Take care." I said.

"You too." He said back and seemed a bit nervous. It felt good to be feared.

Rachel and I quietly walked out to the car and we both had so much to say but it wasn't time. Save that for the wedding, I told myself.

"Thank you for everything Jacob. I really mean it." She murmured.

"Only for you sis," I said and put one arm around her to pull her in for a kiss on the head. "But are you sure this is what you want?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "No I had three kids with him because we were bored..." she looked a bit confused by her own words. "…that is in some ways true."

"Don't want to know how they came to be!" I said and held my hand up as she laughed. "Just promise me you are happy."

"I'm happy." She assured me and hugged me once more. "He is a good man you know."

"He has his moments." I muttered and shook her hand. "See you soon."

"I will be the one in white." She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

As I backed up I realized something and stopped to roll down the window. "Who will walk you down the aisle?"

"Dad insisted," she smiled and I nodded.

"Good. The old man needs it!" I said and drove off. I was really happy that he was the one to do it. My chance would probably come with Sarah and Seth and I mean…Rachel wasn't even my daughter so. No big loss.

The drive home went quick. Maybe because I just wanted to tell Renesmee everything or because I knew she would be in bed by now…all alone.

When I got home I carefully snuck inside and all the lights were off. No one home at all, I thought to myself when I saw the parking spaces empty through the window in the kitchen. I opened the fridge and found a little container that had a note on it.

_Saved you SOME lunch. Not much left after your little clone got hungry. He insisted on pancakes again so dig in!_

_Love, you're tired woman who is upstairs sleeping._

I laughed at the note and took out the pancakes. My stomach growled so I didn't even care to heat them up. They were a bit soggy but still tasted great. Everything that came from that 'tired woman's making was perfect. I can't really say that she has ever done something and failed. Except for that time when she was making me bacon and I walked out without a shirt so she burned the bacon. Apparently I had distracted her. We weren't even together yet at that time so maybe it was a bit too much now that I think about it. But I mean…I still ate the bacon.

When I finished the pancakes I slurped down a big glass of milk and cleaned the dishes. To be polite I brushed my teeth downstairs in the new big bathroom we had so I wouldn't wake them up. I got a quick shower to freshen up and put on my "sleepy pants" as Renesmee had called them ever since she was little. I was forced to wear them at certain times. When Renesmee was young, now that we had kids and when we slept over at the big house. People usually don't appreciate a buck naked werewolf in their house. Wonder why!

As I was about to walk upstairs I got a call and quickly tried to silence my phone but failed. It fell down on the ground and under the couch. Franticly I searched for it as the ground felt like it was shaking from the vibrations. Only when I had it in my hands the sound stopped and I sighed in anger.

"Great." I muttered and flipped the phone open to see who it was. Before I could call back I got a text.

-Hope you are free the next few months! The wedding will be back in La Push on the beach.

Love you, Rachel.

-In La Push?

-Hope it won't cause too much trouble for you or the Cullen's but that's where I will have it.

-We will make it work.

I sighed and rubbed my face and murmured 'La Push' over and over again. How are we ever going to make this work?

-We will make it work! Now go to sleep. You're tired woman is waiting upstairs J

I got from Alice and I chuckled in agreement. Fine by me! I hurled myself up from the floor and snuck upstairs.

Quietly I opened the door to the kids room where they were sleeping soundly in their little beds. They must just have gone to bed. Usually they end up sleeping in each other's arms on the couch in their room even after we had put them to sleep in their beds.

With quiet steps I snuck inside and kissed their foreheads before I walked into my own room where Renesmee laid. The cover was almost sculpted around her body and the light blue silk highlighted the curve of her hip perfectly in the moon light. With a smile I crawled up in the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She always slept better when she was the little spoon.

"You are home," she murmured as I kissed her shoulder.

"Yeah and I have some news in the morning," I whispered and laid my head on the pillow.

"Tell me now," she insisted.

"No. If I do then you won't be able to fall asleep. So the sooner you go back to sleep, the sooner you will hear the news." I assured her.

"Deal," she mumbled and fell asleep in my arms.

**Renesmee POV**

When I woke up I was no longer in Jacob's arms. Only when I turned around I saw him lying on the absolute last bit of edge of the bed.

"What are you doing over there?" I asked and stroked his hair. In surprise he jumped up and fell down on the floor. To hold back a laugh I covered my mouth and crawled over to see him on the floor. "Sorry," I mumbled as he laid on his back with his eyes wide open.

"You are evil," he whispered and got back up on the bed. "You hog all the space." He said and pointed to the space behind me. When I looked over half of the bed was free while I laid where he usually was.

"Sorry," I blushed and he cuddled up beside me. "Now you said you had some news." I reminded him and pushed his hair back.

"Oh right," He murmured and nuzzled his face against my chest. "Uhh…Rachel and Paul are getting married."

In shock I jumped up and accidentally pushed him out of bed again. "OH!" I squealed with happiness. By their engagement NOT by the fact that I pushed him out of bed. I assure you!

"And you are not invited if you are going to keep pushing people over like this!" he whined from the floor and crawled back up.

"I have to call her!" I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the phone in the kitchen. As fast as I could I dialed her number and before she could say 'Hello' I blurred out "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"I think Rachel is the one you were calling for but thanks!" Paul chuckled with a morning voice and handed Rachel the phone.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" I said when I heard her take it.

"Holy moly you are gonna wake the kids up!" she laughed and I heard them kiss. "Thank you thought!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me first!" I playfully scolded her.

She let out a big laugh. "You are right. I shouldn't have told my brother first!" as she said it Alice came inside.

"Wait a second, Rachel..." I said and covered the mic to whisper to Alice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to pick up the kids. Just wanted to spend some time with them." She said innocently and I doubted her claims. "Trust me," she held her hands up and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm back and apology accepted," I laughed with her. "So when is it? Where is it?"

"In a month. La Push," she said and I heard her get out of bed.

"La…. La Push?" I stuttered and froze. "In Forks?"

"Yeah.. Jacob said it would be fine." Rachel said and I saw Alice walk out with the kids. Now I understand.

"Well then I guess it is.." I said plainly while I was starting to fume with anger.

"Daniella get your clothes on! We have to go soon." She shouted and I heard the kids in the background. "Look Ness.. I would love to talk more but I have to get the kids ready. We are taking them to Billy."

"Oh.. Okay. Well just call when you have time."

"I promise. Love you!" she said and we hung up.

I leaned against the wall for a second… Forks, I thought to myself and looked down. I haven't been there for a couple of years but I still remember the pain of leaving like it was yesterday. How could Jacob just say it was fine without checking with me?!

Angry and disappointed I stomped upstairs where he laid in bed still.

"JACOB!" I muttered and he sat up. "La Push?"

"Oh.." he mumbled and looked guilty. "Yeah so?"

I cocked my head in surprise over his plain reaction. "So? Have you even thought about how mom and I feel about this?!"

"Your mom doesn't have to come," he shrugged his shoulders and I gasped.

"Well maybe I won't come either," I said and he got out of bed.

"Can you please tell me why you are mad?"

I hesitated as I felt tears build up in my eyes. "Going back there will be too hard."

"I'm sorry," he whispered and took my hands. "I really had no idea." He pulled me in for a hug.

"I can't go Jacob." I whispered against his chest and he put his hand on the back of my head as he kissed it.

"It's fine," he murmured. "I'm sure she will understand."

"She won't…. but I can't go."

"Alice said we would solve it. That is the only reason why I agreed to it."

"She probably just meant that you would go," I mumbled as he hugged me tighter.

I knew that I couldn't go back. It would be too painful for me and my mother. Even though I had been born there and I loved the place it was one of the worst places for me to go. One day I would want my children to see it of course but not now. Plus it would be too dangerous. What if someone saw us?

People still thought that when mom and dad drove to Charlie one day they were in a car accident and died. To escape the pain from his daughter's death Charlie moved away and the packs grew up and moved out into the world. Billy stayed in La Push but usually came to live with Charlie so he was close to us. But he couldn't let go of La Push.

And I knew if I went back I wouldn't leave again.

* * *

Ever wondered about the time right after Breaking Dawn and what they left behind? Here comes my story of it.. :)


	81. Chapter 81 : I missed you

**Renesmee POV**

This constant reminder of Forks was killing me. All I could think about was the time when we moved away and how hard mom took it.

**A few years earlier**

We had moved from Forks and into a town far away where my family and I could live. Grandpa Charlie and Jacob had come with us which made me happy. But mom was never happy. She was always sad. Today Jacob was coming home from Forks. He had been on a visit there because of something they had made to honor mom and dad. People there thought they were dead. We had to tell them that to keep the family safe. But it bothered me that mama was always sad.

"Why is mama sad?" I asked daddy as I sat on his lap in the couch.

"Well…mom is going through something hard right now. You know that she can't see her mother and old friends anymore. They can't know about us so we had to tell them we are no longer… with them." he mumbled and stroked my hair. "But everything will be fine. You know how you could make her happy?"

"Tell me!" I smiled.

"Run into her room and give her a big hug," he whispered in my ear.

"Will do!" I said and jumped down from his lap. I ran up the stairs and pushed open her door. Mom was lying in bed with the covers over her head. That's how she usually was now a days. But I crawled up in the bed and pulled the covers down. "I'm here to hug you, mama!" I said and happily wrapped my arms around her.

She smiled and pulled me closer to her so I laid on her arm. "Thank you sweetie," she murmured and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, mama." I said and played with her hair.

"Mama loves you more," she almost sounded as if she was about to cry. Even though she couldn't.

"No she doesn't!" I insisted and covered her mouth. I was happy when she laughed and kissed my hand.

"Yes I do. More than my own life. Remember?" she said and held up my locket.

"Well I do too!" I said and puckered my lips for another kiss which she happily gave me.

"How are my two beautiful girls?" dad came into the room.

"We are fine!" I said and they laughed. "Look, daddy! Mama is happy!" I squealed and put my fingers on her chin so she showed him her smile.

"You seem to have that effect on everyone," he told me and sat down beside us.

I put my head to the side and admired my mother's face. "You are pretty, mama."

Her face was covered with a smile and she let out a big "aaaaw" and pulled me closer for another hug.

"That's where you get your beauty from," dad said and stroked my head.

I heard someone running through the woods outside and dad frowned as he heard it too.

_Jacob?_

"I will be right back," dad said and kissed us on the forehead before he ran out.

"Where is he going?" I asked mom and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come here," she murmured and hugged me tighter.

As I laid in her arms I tried to listen to my dad but heard nothing. He was too far away! After a while I heard someone come inside and walk up the stairs. But it wasn't my dad. The steps were too hard.

"JACOB!" I screamed and stood up in the bed. He happily came inside the room and hugged me.

"Hey big girl," he said and put me down again. He nodded to mom "How are you?"

"I'm good." She whispered. I sat down at her feet. "How was it?"

"It was…sad." He sighed.

"Who came?" she asked.

"Everybody," he said.

"Was she there?" my mom said quietly and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Yeah," Jacob mumbled and stroked her leg.

"Oh!" mom looked down at her hands. "How was she?"

"Pretty bad," Jacob admitted. "She made a nice speech though!"

My mom just nodded and kept looking down. I crawled up beside her and she hugged me.

"Mama…?" I whispered and she nodded again as she kissed my forehead.

"But hey I have some good news!" Jacob smiled and mom looked up. "Angela and Eric are getting married!"

It felt like my mom shook for a second and I became scared. My dad ran inside and grabbed Jacob by the arm and dragged him out. I listened carefully as mom hugged me.

"What do you think you are doing?" dad hissed.

"What? I tried to make her happy!" Jacob defended himself.

"By telling her about the friends she can no longer see? She will never be able to go to that wedding or see their kids!"

"Don't you think she is happy that her friends are happy?"

"SIP IT DOG!" dad almost yelled.

"Watch it," Jacob growled.

"Watch it? Excuse me?" dad hissed and I heard a thud. "We can have this house packed up in ten minutes and you will never see her again."

"OKAY OKAY!" Jacob shouted and dad came inside the room again.

"Renesmee..." dad said and picked me up. "Jacob has to leave, you can see him tomorrow but do you want to say good bye?"

I nodded and ran out of the room. Jacob was sitting in a chair and I ran up to him. He lifted me up in his lap and I hugged him.

"Why are you leaving?" I pouted.

"I have to go home now. But we will see each other tomorrow." he promised.

"Okay..." I whispered and he put me down. "See you tomorrow." I said as he kissed my head.

"See you tomorrow." He mumbled and ran out. I pressed my face and hands against the window and watched him phase and run into the forest. It was always a sad moment to see him go.

"Renesmee, would you like something to eat?" dad asked me.

I shook my head and didn't let go of the window even though I couldn't see Jacob anymore. "No."

"Well you and mom can go hunting tomorrow. She would really need it too," dad said and put a hand on my shoulder. "Now let's go to bed."

"I don't want to," I pouted.

"Renesmee please…Don't fight."

"I DON'T WANT TOO!" I yelled and dad looked a bit mad. As I got a bit scared I ran to my room myself and got in bed. Only when I had pulled the covers over my face did I hear him move into mom's room. If mom and dad were so sad then why couldn't I have Jacob here? It was unfair!

**Edward POV**

When Renesmee had gone to bed I went back inside to Bella and she sat on the bed quietly sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and put her in my lap. She was so weak at this stage that she couldn't keep her shield up. Sometimes a couple of images and thoughts popped into my head and they were all pain filled.

"I'm here, love." I whispered and kissed her head as I rocked her back and forth. "…and I'm so sorry for causing you this pain."

"Don't be," she insisted and put a hand behind my neck. "I just miss her."

"I know you do."

"Only now that I'm a mother I can imagine the pain of losing a child… and the thought is just too much." She sobbed.

I know she missed Renee like crazy every day. Nothing would make her happier than to proudly show her Renesmee and tell her about everything…but she knew she couldn't. It killed me to know I had caused her this pain. My own selfish need for her had made her this upset. Either I had her or the rest of the world had her.

"Are you regretting your choice?" I carefully asked her.

"NO!" she made a fist out of her hand and got a handful of my shirt. "I want this more than anything… I just miss her."

As my shirt ripped she covered her face in her hands. "The human memories will fade more and more day by day."

"I know and that is what hurts. I'm desperately trying to hold on to them."

"You can't do that. It will only hurt you more."

"She is disappearing, Edward." She almost hissed in pain. "I'm losing her."

I held her closer and felt her pain. With light movements I placed feather light kisses on her hands. She took her hand away and placed it on my cheek as she looked up at me. Her eyes surprised me as they were pitch black. I could even see myself in her eyes. Like looking at a freshly polished black car.

"Didn't you hunt last week?" I asked her in surprise.

She shook her head. "I went out with Renesmee but I wasn't thirsty enough."

"You need to hunt, Bella." I felt anger come over me. Why hadn't I noticed this before? She avoided my demand and nuzzled her face into my neck.

"She will never meet our child," she whimpered through her sobs. "She will never see Renesmee."

The truth was that Alice had a vision that one day Renee would run into Ness in town, not knowing who she was but feeling comfort by her presence. But if that vision would come true or not we didn't know.

"Don't torture yourself, Bella." I pleaded and started to hum her our song. Even though sleep wasn't an escape she could use right now the lullaby seemed to calm her down. She laid quietly in my arms until the sun came up again.

"Renesmee," Bella murmured when we heard her breaths change.

"I will take care of her," I assured Bella and laid her down on the bed. "Just relax." As I walked to Renesmee's room I texted for the family to come over.

When I walked into Renesmee's room she was sitting up in bed and stretching.

"Is Jacob here?" she asked with a chipper voice and bounced out of bed.

"Not yet," I said and hugged her. "Time for breakfast?"

"Are we going to hunt?" she asked happily and looked up at me.

"Let's go and see if mom wants too. But first we have to get dressed," I followed her over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes I knew Bella would like. I had been trying to do every little thing to make her happy lately. She quickly put on her clothes and folded her pyjamas on the bed. I heard some clicking noises from Bella's room and got worried.

"Can you brush my hair?" Renesmee asked and handed me a brush.

"Of course, princess." I chuckled and she sat down on her chair. As I brushed through her hair the clicks became louder and louder and then came to a stop. I heard Bella take a couple of unnecessary breaths in panic and a familiar voice was in the background… Renee. In full speed I ran into the room and left Renesmee.

Bella was sitting on the chair and her eyes were locked on the laptop screen where a video of Renee was playing.

"Memorial for dead teenagers held in Forks High School" was the title of the article she was reading. I ran up and shut the laptop so hard it broke into pieces. She kept looking at the same spot like it was still playing.

"She misses me," Bella whispered.

"BELLA," I said with a stern voice and grabbed her upper arms. "DON'T."

"She misses me," Bella repeated.

"Don't do this to yourself." I hissed.

"She is saying good bye, Edward!" She yelled and stood up. Her black eyes filled with panic.

"You both have to," I said calmly and tried to hold her closer. Renesmee came into the room and looked at us.

"Mama?" she murmured.

"Wait out there Renesmee." I said and she slowly walked out when my family arrived.

"I'm scaring her. I have to leave." Bella said and I hugged her. "I have to go and see Renee!" she finished as she got out of my grip.

"BELLA NO!" I yelled and ran after her. Emmett held her arms behind her back when I came out and she was screaming.

"LET GO!" She yelled.

"No way." Emmett hissed and Jasper tried to calm her down.

Esme looked at me with Nessie in her arms and I nodded towards the door. As Esme started to walk out Bella panicked.

"NO! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"If you don't calm down then we will have to," I told her.

"Não levá-la de mim!" Bella pleaded to Esmee. "Por favor, ela é tudo que eu tenho!"

Esmee looked and me and I shook my head. "Go, Esmee." She nodded and walked out again.

"você diabo!" Bella shrieked to me and spit on the floor. She kicked herself out of Emmett's grip. I threw myself over her before she got to the door and pinned her down. "GET OF ME!"

"Bella you have to hunt!" I yelled.

"Then let me go!"

"You will only run to Forks!" I yelled back.

"WOULDNT YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR MOTHER THROUGH THESE EYES IF YOU COULD?!" she shouted and took deep heavy breaths. "I CANT REMEMBER HOW SHE LOOKS!"

"It's better that way," Alice interrupted. "Don't you think I want to see my niece? I know exactly where she is but it's better to stay away. For us both."

"Are you comparing my mother to your NIECE?" Bella yelled. "That is not the same thing!"

I grabbed Bella's face and made her look at me. "You are hunting. NOW!"

"Make me," she hissed.

"Fine," I muttered and grabbed her by the arm as we stood up. She tried to push me away but Emmett helped me hold her other arm. "Alice could you find us something to drink?" I asked and she ran out.

"You can't make me!" Bella yelled and tried to hold herself back as we dragged her out. "YOU CAN'T! I WONT!"

"Oh yes you will!" I hissed as we ran through the forest. I followed Alice's thoughts and she broke the neck of a mountain lion so it was ready. Bella was still trying to kick out of our grip but when we saw the mountain lion laying on the ground Emmett and I threw her towards it and she quickly grabbed it. I heard her teeth eagerly sink into the neck and the warm blood flow down her throat. Her hands were frantic and ripped up the skin of the poor lion. Even though it was already dead it felt a bit too much.

"I will find another one, just in case." Alice said and ran away.

A loud growl rose from Bella's chest as she kept draining the animal. Her fists broke the skin over and over again and before she was done with this one Alice came dragging on another. She threw it down beside Bella and she looked up with screaming eyes. Her hands went over to the other lion before her lips left the old one. With greedy growls she started to drain the new one. After a while when she was close to finishing I nodded for everyone to leave. When they all had she slowly stopped drinking and I hunched down beside her. She leaned into my arms like she was tired.

"Better?" I calmly asked her and stroked her head. She nodded slowly and I picked her up in my arms. "Want to go home?" I asked and she nodded again.

When we got home everyone had left and I laid Bella down on the bed. She put her head down on the pillow and glanced at me standing beside the bed. She knew I was mad. But I didn't say a word. Because I was mader at myself for causing her this pain.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She whispered and sat up.

"Don't..." I hissed and walked over to the window. She stayed quiet for a while but she knew what to do…her light breaths soothed me and her murmurs of un comfort made me smile. I was always happy when she reminded me of her human side. She knew my weaknesses.

"Is Renesmee okay?" she murmured from the bed and I turned around. Her back and shoulders were hunched over and I smiled even more.

"I don't know," I said honestly and walked over to the bed. When I sat down she took my hand and smiled.

"It worked," she said and bit her lip to hide a smile.

"That wasn't fair," I chuckled. Her reminders of her human life always broke the tension. I loved her awkward side. Especially since she was anything but that now.

"I'm sorry. I really am," she said and wrapped her arms around me. "We have to go and see if she is fine."

"I don't think that's the best idea," I said and she pulled away with a questioning frown. "We all need time, Bella. I will assure her that you are okay but let's get you stabile before we all come together again."

"No," she scowled and stood up. I put my hands on her upper arms and kissed her shoulder. "I want to see her."

"Bella." I murmured and got a good grip of her arms so she couldn't run. "When your mood and hunting is stabile you can see her again."

I looked at her in the mirror. Her arms were crossed as I held her from behind. Grief and sadness covered her face. It killed me that I caused her this.

"Fine," she mumbled and looked down.

"I'm so, so truly sorry Bella." I whispered and hugged her tighter.

"It's not your fault," she turned around and put her hands on my shoulders. "I'm just being a stupid, stupid lamb." She chuckled and put her forehead against my chest.

"My lamb." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

Renesmee POV

I hadn't seen my mom for a week now. I had been sleeping over at our new "big house" and hunting with Jacob. It was fun to be here but I really missed mom. The last time I saw her was scary. She wasn't like herself. I know she misses her mom and can't meet her and I was frustrated that I couldn't do anything about it.

Dad had been over here a couple of times but mostly spent his days with mom. I was sitting in the hallways with my hands pressed up against the window and waiting for dad to appear in the forest. Alice had told me he would be here today… and had a surprise.

"When will they be here?" I asked Rose.

"Soon, honey." She replied as she cleaned the room. "Don't get fingerprints on the window, Ness."

I sighed and took my hands away. With my dress I wiped away my fingerprints and just as I finished I saw dad.

"DADDY!" I ran to the door and before I could open it he was inside. He pulled me up into his arms and I hugged him.

"Hello, princess." He murmured.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he turned around to the door and when I looked…

"Mama…" she was standing outside the door and waiting. She looked a bit unsure and sad.

"Hello, Renesmee." she whispered.

I looked at dad. "It's okay." He assured me.

"MAMA!" I yelled and she took me out of his arms. Her cold hand cupped my cheek and I nuzzled my face into it.

"I've missed you." she whispered and spun us around. "Mommy is so sorry!"

"I've missed you!" I cooed as she hugged me tighter. "Rosalie taught me to dance!" I informed her.

"She did?" it was nice to see mama smile. "Show me?"

I pointed over to the floor and she put me down. I ran over to the open space and did a twirl. Rosalie came to my side and lightly mimicked the movements. After I had shown mom my routine everyone clapped and I hid my blushing face in her neck.

"I've missed you mama." I whispered and hugged her.

* * *

So do you guys like these flashbacks or are you sick of them? :/ I hope you like them at elast. Please leave reviews and suggestions.


	82. Chapter 82 : Value

I knew that I couldn't go back. It would be too painful for me and my mother. Even though I had been born there and I loved the place it was one of the worst places for me to go. One day I would want my children to see it of course but not now. Plus it would be too dangerous. What if someone saw us?

People still thought that when mom and dad drove to Charlie one day they were in a car accident and died. To escape the pain from his daughter's death Charlie moved away and the packs grew up and moved out into the world. Billy stayed in La Push but usually came to live with Charlie so he was close to us. But he couldn't let go of La Push.

And I knew if I went back I wouldn't leave again.

* * *

I was sitting in Jacob's lap over at Charlie's place. We always had our favorite spot. The chair in the corner of the room was ours. Everyone had gathered over at Charlie's house because Billy had come back into town. Anthony was enjoying Billy's stories as he sat in his lap and Sarah was happily showing Charlie her gifts. Since The Volturi wasn't here to threaten us we could enjoy life without hiding as much. People had already heard of the 'magnificent fight' and how 'The Cullen's took down those Italian scums'.

To everyone's surprise Charlie took it very well. I mean he had been living in this crazy world for a while now and getting some answers just put things into place for him. The thing he enjoyed the most was to know that I was his granddaughter by blood. He had always known it in his heart but it must be nice to get some answers.

He did have a tough time with the imprinting but who didn't…

_"__Join the club..."_ my dad and I muttered when he pretty much jumped up in anger.

It felt amazing to have the family together and not have to walk on pins and needles. We didn't have secrets now. It pained mom somewhat since she was now 'allowed' to tell Renee. But we all knew that wouldn't go well. Even I who didn't know her understood.

My side of the family had decided to go home when dinner started. It was mostly to not make anyone uncomfortable and they had a hunting trip in mind.

"So, when is the wedding?" Emily asked as she waddled across the kitchen with a plate in hand.

"On new years," Paul smiled proudly and started to dig in.

"Oh! That's soon," Emily smiled as she sat down and rubbed her belly. She was really getting big now.

"Yup!" Rachel smiled and took Paul's hand. "Then I will be a boring old wife."

"You will never be boring!" Paul kissed her hand and we all let out big 'awwwws' while Jacob dramatically made a barf gesture.

"Think I will fit in a dress by this point?" Emily asked Sam and he chuckled.

"Oh stop it!" Rachel rolled her eyes. "…and I want your help to pick out the dress!" she said and pointed at me and Emily.

"Alice can probably make yours and the others." I said and he looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said and glanced at Jacob. "She would probably kill you if you didn't let her!"

"That would be to such help!" Rachel gasped.

"For Alice to kill you?" Paul joked.

"Shut it," Rachel said to him and looked back at me in excitement. "We have to go over there later!"

"Sure thing!" I smiled and picked up my phone. Everyone except Jacob looked at me weird.

_DING!_

I opened up my phone and read the text from Alice.

-I need everyone's measurements asap!

I read it out loud and Charlie shook his head.

"Will I ever get used to this?" he leaned over and asked Billy.

"Probably not. Old habits die hard." He chuckled and Charlie took another sip of his beer.

"So where are you going for the honeymoon?" Emily asked.

"I wanted to go to Vegas but…" Paul rolled his eyes and Rachel sighed.

"We are not going to Vegas. I want to go to someplace warm and nice." Rachel pouted.

"Vegas is warm and nice," Paul replied.

"Fine..." Rachel sighed and Paul let out a big 'WOOH'.

I put my hand on Jacob's and asked if we should let them borrow our island. He shook his head and I insisted once more.

"Vegas sounds awesome you guys!" Jacob jumped into the conversation.

I rolled my eyes and the conversation went on. We got stuck on the subject of honeymoons and I was happy my parents weren't here. It always got weird when they talked about it since I ruined it. We made plans for everyone to come over tomorrow and start with the wedding plans.

Jacob, I and the kids went back to our house and decided to put the kids to bed early. It had been a long and fun day for them so they quickly fell asleep.

I closed the door behind me and slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. Tomorrow would be a somewhat hard day since it would be all about Rachel's wedding and that meant La Push talk. I heard Jacob jumping into bed and tried to gather my energy to get into it with him. As I walked to the room I passed a little table and saw a note on it.

_I will be here at __10__ tomorrow – Alice_

"Ten in the morning?" I mumbled to myself. That's too early. I rubbed my face in my hands as I walked upstairs and into our room. Jacob was sound asleep and snoring already so I just crawled up beside him. "Ten in the morning." I muttered before I fell asleep.

**_The next day._**

Rachel and Emily had finally arrived so now I could stay awake. They were chatting on about weddings and babies as I kept splashing cold water on my face.

"Ladies!" I heard Alice's chipper voice and she walked into the room draped with different fabrics over her arms. She put them down on the table and got out her measuring band. "Emily?"

"Oh god!" she sighed and got up. "This should be fun."

"Oh come here!" Alice smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so fat," Emily muttered as Alice wrapped the band around her belly.

"Don't be silly!" Alice sighed and took mental notes of the numbers.

When she had done their measurements the awkward part came…

"Renesmee? Your turn?" Rachel smiled and walked over to the chair.

I looked over at Alice and realized I hadn't told her yet.. "Uhh.."

"I already have hers!" Alice saved me but I knew I had to tell her anyway.

"Look, Rachel..." I mumbled and she looked confused. "I don't think I will be able to come…none of us." I pointed to Alice.

"Oh!" Rachel whispered and looked down. "I was hoping for you to be my maid of honor."

Crap. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"No, no! It's fine. I understand." She assured me but I saw that it really wasn't fine.

I looked at Alice and she gave me a sympathetic look. "Well..."

"Can't you just have a dress in case?" Rachel interrupted Alice. I looked over at Alice again and she seemed to think it was a good idea.

"Sure," I pushed out with a smile and Rachel jumped up to hug me.

"OH THANK YOU!" she said happily in my ear. "I have something in mind for you actually." She said and Alice became interested. "I just drew some sketches of how I want the dresses." She dug around in her purse and pulled up a notebook that she handed to me and Alice.

"Wow." I gasped quietly as I admired the sketches. "Rachel, these are beautiful!"

"Really? You think so?" she asked timid.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," Alice smiled at us and Rachel looked like she just saw a celebrity.

"Thank you," she said and her voice cracked.

"Well then let's start with the colors ladies!" Alice said happily and danced over to the table. "This will go amazingly with Emily's copper toned skin!" she said and held up a piece of fabric against her shoulder. Alice went on for quite a while with all the colors, lengths, fabrics and styles. She tried out hairstyles and makeup on us all and looked like she was in heaven. The best part was when Anthony came into the room.

"LOOK!" he squealed happily and was covered in red lipstick.

"ANTHONY!" I shouted through all of our laughter and he ran out of the room. Alice caught him just in time and wiped it all away. She came back after a while with a makeup wipe that used to be white but was now soaked in red.

"He insisted that he needed it to be as pretty as mommy," she rolled her eyes and threw it out. "Jacob is teaching him how to get out of things isn't he?"

"He is going to be better than Jacob," Rachel laughed.

"OH!" Emily flinched and rubbed her belly.

Alice ran up to her in vampire speed and hunched down at her. "Are you alright?"

Emily looked in shock and smiled. "Yes."

"You should probably take it slower, Alice." I giggled and she looked a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry," she mumbled and walked over to me again to finish off the makeup. "In my mind everyone has awful pregnancies now."

We all laughed and she shook her head. "Five months left."

"Yup. Then my angel will be here," she said and rubbed her belly.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Rachel asked.

"I want it to be a surprise but I think it's a boy," she smiled proudly.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked as Alice poked an eyeliner around my eye. God I hate this.

"I want Levi for a boy. After Sam's great-grandfather. He seems onboard with it."

"And for a girl?" Alice asked.

"Allison. After his mother. I really admire her. She took care of him all on her own," she said and rubbed her belly.

"I love those names," I said as Alice finished the makeup and I was free. "They are great."

"Thank you," Emily said and looked at me. "Oh you look so pretty!"

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you!"

"You all look beautiful," Alice said as she started to clean up everything.

"Now I have a surprise for you Rachel!" I said and jumped up. "Close your eyes and don't open your eyes until I say you can." I said and she followed my instructions.

I looked over at Alice and she got the dress in hand already. We took of her robe and got the dress on. I could feel her heart start to race and Alice's dark eyes made me a bit worried but she seemed to manage.

"Are you ready?" Alice whispered and Rachel nodded.

"Open," I said and watched her eyes. Her face was a weird mix of so many emotions as she admired the dress on her. The mirror reflected her body perfectly and tears fell down her cheek.

"Oh my god," she murmured.

"You look amazing," Emily whispered with tears in her eyes. I put my arms on her shoulders to comfort and Alice stood beside me. We all now admired Rachel take in the moment.

"It's perfect," she cried and looked back at us. "Thank you."

I opened up my arms and she ran into them. "I love you," I whispered and rubbed her back.

"I love you too," she said and now hugged Alice. "Thank you."

"Rachel..." Emily cried and held her arms out for a hug. "You look so perfect."

"Thank you!" Rachel cried again and turned to the mirror.

Sarah's dress fit even better on Rachel then it did on me. It was pure perfection. She looked just like her mother did in her wedding photo.

**Jacob POV**

I was trying to entertain the kids with Seth as the girls had their wedding time alone. But when the cries came from their room I decided to check it out.

"Hey what's going…" I stopped to a halt when I saw Rachel in our mother's wedding dress. Tears started to fall down my cheek as I admired her. Renesmee, Alice and Emily walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. I slowly walked over to Rachel and took her hand. "You look just like mom." I cried.

"Thank you," she murmured and hugged me. I watched us in the mirror and all I could see was the back of her. It reminded me of a photo when mom hugged dad on their wedding day. I didn't look that much like my father but Rachel was a perfect reflection of mom.

I took another deep breath and let go of her. Now we both looked at her in the mirror.

"Mom would be proud," I whispered and kissed her hand. "…and I'm a proud little brother."

She smiled and leaned her head against my chest. "I miss her so much."

"I know…me too." I mumbled and stroked her back. Our embrace ended when her phone rang. She sniffled and got herself together before she answered it.

"Hello, honey." She said. "No, I'm fine. We are just trying on dresses." I could hear Paul being all lovey dovey in the background and held back the urge to vomit. "Okay, see you later sweetie!" she said and hung up.

"Did he lose the kids?" I muttered.

She rolled her eyes with a smile and chuckled. "No, he just called to check up on my day."

"Oh," I said in true shock. In my mind Paul wasn't the sweet and nice guy. He was the bastard who stole my sister.

"Yeah. Could you ask the girls to come back inside?" she wiped her eyes again.

"I can help you. What is it?"

"Jacob… can you just ask them?"

"What? You don't think I can do this stuff?" I said and dragged my hands over the pile of neatly folded fabrics.

"I have to get undressed." She said sternly.

"I'll get them." I almost ran outside and pointed for them to go inside again. I shook my head and tried to forget about that moment and went inside the kids room.

"OH YOU GOT ME!" Seth said and dramatically fell down on the floor as Anthony made a gun with his hand.

"I win!" Anthony shouted over and over again to me. He turned the 'gun' to me. "PEW!"

"OH NO!" I fell down to the floor and he clapped his hands. "He is going to be an evil kid if we keep this up," I whispered to Seth and he grinned.

"Alright, alright. Let's not clap when someone dies!" Seth chuckled to A.J and he pouted.

"I want to play now!" Sarah insisted and jumped down from the couch. She held the palm of her hand out to Seth and he lightly flew back.

"WOW!" I shouted and picked up Sarah. "No, no. We don't do that."

"I'm playing," she pouted and Seth got back up. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" she cried and held her arms out to Seth. I held her steady in my arms and made her look at me.

"Sarah, we don't use the gifts like that." I told her and she looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Hmm… God." I muttered and rubbed my face. "We have to call grandpa now!"

"I'll do it!" Seth offered and ran down to the phone. Not only did Edward come over but the whole family. Since we had decided to stay in the house out here they had all gotten another house nearby. I don't even know how many houses we have at this point...

"ED!" Sarah cooed and ran up to Edward. He quickly picked her up in vampire speed and she squealed with joy. "AGAIN!" she demanded.

"Later, sweetie." He said and kissed her cheek. "We have to talk now."

**Edward POV**

Sarah's thoughts were a bit confused as I told her we needed to talk and our 'secret' conversation started.

_Am I in trouble?_

_No, sweetie. We just need to talk a bit._

_About what?_

"Well… It's about your gift." I said and held her hand.

"My special gift?" she smiled proudly and we all nodded.

"You have to be careful with it sweetie," I said and she wrapped her small little hand around my finger.

"I hurt Seth?" she turned to look at everyone and her eyes locked on Seth. I could almost hear a scream in Jasper's mind as Sarah's pain hit him.

"NO!" We all almost shouted and Seth ran up to us.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"I sorry." She cried and hugged Seth from my arms.

"It's fine Sarah. I know you didn't mean it," he whispered to her and she pulled back in my arms.

_Then what's wrong? _She asked me.

"Your gift is so special that you need to… value it." Alice jumped in and we all agreed.

"I value," she assured us. I know that when she thought of her gift she imagined it as a little box. It made it easier for her to keep track of all the abilities she encountered and got. She now used Zafrina's gift and showed us all the little dark blue box she imagined. It lay carefully in her hand and when she opened it a light came out of it. Everyone was in total amazement when they say it. Voices from her first thoughts of the gifts she had learned silently filled the room and when the box closed she placed another hand over it as if she was protecting it and moved it to her heart. "I value," she said again and it disappeared.

I myself had seen her little box before and wasn't as shocked as the others. All I could do was smile at everyone else who had their jaws dropped to the floor.

"She values," I quoted and everyone snapped out of their thoughts.

"Wow…" Jacob gasped and we all chuckled at him. He looked a bit embarrassed and I handed Sarah over to him. "Can't believe I made this little miracle..." he murmured as he hugged Sarah.

"I know the feeling," I pulled Bella closer for a hug and looked at Renesmee holding A.J.

_Love you, _Renesmee thought to me and I nodded.

"Shall we get back to the house?" I asked Bella and she smiled.

"We should," she agreed.

"Hey, dad!" Renesmee said before we walked out. "Can I just talk to you real quick? Alone."

"Sure," I kissed Bella's head and told her to wait for me at home. In bed.

"Let's go upstairs," Renesmee said and I followed her. Lately Sarah had been holding her shield up around everyone so I couldn't hear Nessie's thoughts.

"So what's the matter?" I asked when we got into the office.

"Forks," she mumbled and I understood.

"You want to go?" I asked.

She hesitated. "I can't. Not now."

"And Rachel is mad about it?"

"No... I just want to be there for her." She sighed and sat down on the couch. "I just know I can't go."

"You remember how you mother acted after we moved?" I asked and sat down beside her. She let out a big sigh and nodded. "It's sometimes best to stay away from those memories and especially the places that they come from... If you know you can't handle it then don't go. If you think you might then just try."

She glanced at me. "I can't try. It would disappoint Rachel too much if I didn't make it."

"Then stay home, it's as simple as that." I kissed her forehead and she smiled real quick. "You know we love you right?"

She smiled again and nodded. "Plus que ma propre vie."

"Exactly," I smiled and she hugged me.

* * *

So I wasn't so happy with this chapter but thought I would upload it so we could carry on! haha. But the question is.. _Now both Renesmee's and Jacob's honeymoon and Rachel and Paul's wedding is approaching_. When it comes to the R&J honeymoon do you want some... *cough* **LEMONS** *cough* ? ;) And do you want me to go straight to the wedding as fast as possible or drag it out a bit more? :)

Don't forget to follow my Instagram account for this story at : **mysideff**


	83. Chapter 83 : Early mornings

**Bella POV**

I lay down on the bed beside Edward as we finished making love and he wrapped his arms around me. My lips placed light kisses on his chest as he let out a pleased moan.

"Guess there won't be a lot more of this for a week," I sighed and he chuckled.

"The kids sleep a lot at this age," he murmured and pulled me closer for a kiss. "...we will have all night." He assured me and we chuckled in between kisses.

"I actually like this house," I admitted randomly. Nothing will ever compare to the cottage back in Forks but this was very similar to it. Where we lived now was closer to the forest feeling we had in Forks and no neighbors nearby.

"Esme and Alice made sure to get as much of the cottage vibe here," his fingers caressed my arms.

"I like it out here. We can really stay here for a long time." I added. "No people around and the forest is full of food." I giggled and he hugged me.

"We have to get up soon. The kids are ready to be picked up in a couple of hours and we have to hunt before that." He reminded me and I crawled on top of him.

"I know something else that can quench my thirst," I said in a seductive voice as I kissed his neck.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he moaned and rolled on top of me.

After yet another round I reluctantly pulled my lips away from his and took a deep breath. I placed my forehead against his as he stroked my back.

"We only have an hour now," I chuckled and he kissed my chest. "…I always lose track of time when we make love."

"If we are late I'm blaming it on you," he murmured and carried me out of bed as I laughed. "Get dressed or we will never get out of here." He threw me into the walk in closet and I landed gracefully on my feet. As I stood there, completely naked, I watched his face admire me and I smirked.

"Regretting letting go of me?" I grinned.

"We have kids to take care of," he said and swallowed a lump in his throat. "I should get dressed in another room." He got his clothes and walked out.

I giggled and lightly bit my finger as I spun around in the closet to find something to wear. Jeans, jeans, jeans, I said over and over again in my head and tried to find it by scent. Alice usually liked to hide them far back in the corners so I would just take something else that was easier to find. something like a silk dress. But oh no! Skinny jeans was enough for me now. She had gotten me to wear tighter and more feminine clothes and that was the limit. Sometimes I even spent time on my makeup for special occasions and that was even a shock to myself.

I dug out a pair of skinny black jeans, from the back of the closet of course, and put on a light grey shirt. Quickly I brushed through my hair and got a pair of boots on. All I had in my closet were four inch heels now a days. That was all I accepted and Alice took advantage of that situation.

"Ready?" Edward came into the closer fully dressed, unfortunately, and hugged me from behind.

"Ready," I said and ran out before him. He quickly followed and ran by me. I decided to get up in the trees to not scare the animals away. Edward, being the little copycat, followed me up. Usually it was the other way around so I was proud when he did as I did.

A breeze blew across me and the scent that carried with it made me stop climbing. I followed the scent from tree to tree and finally I was above the deer. A herd of them were under us and I let my shield down.

_Take out as many as we can? _I asked and he nodded.

We both jumped down at the same time and before they felt fear we broke their necks. It always made me feel bad but at least they didn't have to suffer. I took out two while Edward took out three. We really had to power up for this week.

When we were done we walked back home hand in hand slowly and took our time. It felt good not to rush.

"I have to change clothes," I sighed to Edward when we got home and showed him the blood stain on my shirt. He walked up to me and ripped it right off. The remaining parts carefully fell down on the floor. I smiled up to him and he kissed my forehead before he walked away. All that build up for nothing? I thought and sighed.

I threw on a dark blue shirt instead and walked out to the car where Edward was waiting. Since we had to bring with us a bunch of things we had to get the car. Plus they really loved to ride in the car. The ride over there went by swiftly since there were almost never any people out here so we didn't have to worry about traffic. When we got there it was still dark out but the sun had started to come up.

"You have your shield out?" Edward asked.

"Oops.." I mumbled and pulled it back. His face turned in panic for a second.

"BACK UP BACK UP!" he almost yelled and I pushed it out.

"What?" I asked franticly.

"They have already started their honeymoon." he mumbled and shook his head. Oh, that one must have burnt. I leaned over and honked the horn. Ten seconds later I saw a light go on in the house and pulled back my shield.

"Has it ended?" I asked Edward and he nodded with a scowl.

"Let's just get the kids and leave." he muttered and we walked out of the car. When we knocked on the door we heard them running around. Probably looking for clothes. "Yupp.." Edward muttered again and I stroked his arm in sympathy.

"Come in!" Jacob said from upstairs and we opened the door. Renesmee came walking down and thankfully didn't hug us.

"Hey! Everything you need is here," she said and pointed over at the mountain of things. I raised my eyebrows at her. "What?"

"They don't need all of that," I laughed.

"Yes they do." She insisted.

"Fine." Edward sighed and started to get everything out to the car.

"Are they still sleeping?" I asked and pointed up to the room above us.

"Yeah, but you can go and get them."

"Okay," I said and walked upstairs and ran into Jacob.

"Oh hey, Bells! Do you have it?" he asked and I held a finger over his mouth.

"Shh!" I carefully got it out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Here, she will love it!" I whispered and he smiled.

"Thanks, you are a life saver." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and carried a bag downstairs.

I walked into the kids room where they silently laid in their beds sleeping. "Wake up, sleepy heads." I hunched down in between their beds and stroked their heads. "We have to go now."

"Sleep," Anthony murmured and turned over.

"Don't make me tickle you," I threatened playfully and he sat up. "We have pancakes over at our house."

"I get dressed," he said and jumped out of bed. I chuckled lightly and hugged Sarah.

"Wake up, princess." I whispered and tickled her. "We have to go."

"Nana," she cooed and hugged me back. "Can I get juice?"

"As much juice as you want," I said and poked on the tip of her nose. "Now come here."

"I want to wear my green dress," she said and pointed to the dresser where Anthony stood and put his jeans on. It was always funny to see them move around. They were still little but their motor skills were amazing.

"Green dress it is," I put her down on the couch beside the dresser and got her dress out. "Arms up," I said and she put her arms in the air as I pulled her little nightshirt off and put the green dress on. She jumped into my arms and I put her down on the floor.

"I get shoes myself," she insisted and dug around in the drawers.

"Need help?" I asked Anthony as he was still trying to put on the jeans.

"No, I'm a big boy and big boys can put on their own pants." He pouted and wiggled into them. "See."

"You were correct," I smiled and he seemed to be confused by that word. "Here," I handed him a big shirt that Esme had made for him. It had a wolf on it and said 'Black Pack' on it. She had made it as a sort of gag gift and he loved it. "All done?" I asked them and they nodded. "Let's go!" I scooped them up into my arms and we walked downstairs.

"Hello my angels," Renesmee cooed and kissed them. "How are you?"

"Good," Sarah said and yawned. "I got to wear my green dress."

"I see that, very pretty." Renesmee said.

"I'm tired but nana promised pancakes," Anthony pouted.

"What is it with you and pancakes?" she smiled and cupped his face for a kiss. "Now I'll just get the last bags and meet you out at the car."

"Okay," I said and she walked upstairs. "Let's go for a ride," I smiled and they cheered. Edward and Jacob were still packing into the car.

"Their seats are ready in the back," Edward said and I walked to the backseat.

"Here, your own seats." I said and buckled the little bundles of joy into their seats. When I walked away I heard them discuss how their seats felt and looked. So cute.

"That was the last of it," Jacob puffed and hugged Renesmee. "Ready?"

"Don't start!" Renesmee sniffled and hugged him.

"Guess not," Jacob mumbled and Nessie playfully hit him. Both Edward and I laughed. "Hey what if they drive us to the airport?" he suggested.

"No.. That will only be harder." Ness cried. "Just let me say good bye." She walked over to the car and I heard the kids yell 'mommy'.

Their conversation was somewhat brief and the kids assured her over and over that they would be fine. They reluctantly got into their car and drove off. Edward and I sighed as we watched them but got into the car when the kids started to complain.

"We are going!" I said with a happy voice and almost skipped over to the car. "Are you guys ready?"

"YES!" they both yelled and laughed.

"Let's go." Edward smiled and we drove home.

**Edward POV**

I got everything into the house as Bella took the kids to their room. We had of course gotten a room for them in our new cottage and we would spend some of the days decorating it according to their wishes. Alice thought it would be a fun activity and we agreed. In the middle of the room there was a wall and a big opening to the left when you entered.

"I want my bed here!" Anthony said and pointed to the little corner.

"Fine, you can have your bed there." I said and he cheered. "Where do you want your bed Sarah?" I asked as she stood in the doorway holding her little designer travel bag that Alice insisted she needed.

"There," she pointed over to the side of the room where the window was and we agreed that it would work.

"What do you want on your walls?" I asked them and they had a million ideas.

"It's going to be so pretty," Bella complimented them and they were both blushing.

"Do you want to help paint the walls?" I asked and they insisted on doing it all themselves. Which we of course wouldn't let them do but we tried. Bella and I held them up to the walls so they could reach every corner and nook with the paint brush. The results weren't the best but Alice would fix it up.

"I want my bed!" Anthony whined.

"I will get right on it," I said. "You three can go into the living room and get some breakfast while I set everything up."

"Great idea, Ed." Bella taunted me and walked out with them.

When they walked out I went right to getting everything up and running.

* * *

So just a quick chapter from Edward and Bella's POV :) Hope you like it!


	84. Chapter 84 : Make it up

**Renesmee POV**

To get my mind of the kids I pretty much slept through the whole trip. Just like last time Jacob took care of everything and the plane ride there was pleasant. Not as pleasant as last time but still…

Our boat was waiting for us right away and we got our bags in and drove off. This boat was a bit bigger and had a roof. I was very happy when I discovered the little bench in the back. Right away I threw myself on it and Jacob chuckled before I fell asleep again.

"Wake up, we are here." Jacob murmured and lightly shook me.

"Get the bags in first, then me." I mumbled and he laughed.

"Alright, as you wish." He kissed me on the forehead and I heard him get in and out of the boat many times. After a while I started to wake up by myself and decided to call home.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked right away.

"We are fine," I chuckled. "How are the kids?"

"They are perfect!" she said proudly. "Want to talk to them?"

"Yeah, put on the speakers!"

"Kids, mommy is on the phone." I heard her say and the kids cheered.

"MOMMY!" they both shouted and Jacob came into the boat again.

"…and daddy!" I laughed as Jacob sat down beside me. "How are you guys?"

"We fine," Anthony said. "I painted my room."

"Oh, what color?" I asked.

"A cool one!" he laughed.

"I got a new stuffed toy, daddy!" Sarah interrupted. "It's a kitty!"

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "How cool!" he lied and I chuckled. Poor Jacob..

"She is really pretty, her name is Kitty!" Sarah said proudly.

"When are you home?" Anthony asked.

"In a week or so sweetie." I answered and Jacob hugged me. God this was hard.

"I miss you!" Anthony whined.

"We miss you too," I sniffled.

"We will be back before you know it," Jacob said.

"Will you bring me some sand from there?" Sarah asked.

"Sand?" Jacob asked.

"I want sand. It must be so soft!" she giggled.

"Alright, sand it is." Jacob laughed.

"Dinner is ready!" I heard my dad say in the background.

"FOOD!" Anthony yelled. "I go eat now! Love you." He said and I heard his feet run across the wooden floor.

"Ed has made us food! Can I go?" Sarah asked.

"Of course you can," I sniffled and Jacob hugged me tighter. "See you soon honey. Love you!"

"Bye mommy and daddy!" she said and her feet followed Anthony's.

"Guess I should go and help Ed with those two little monsters!" mom chuckled.

"Take care of them," I cried.

"You know she will," Jacob murmured in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"I promise!" mom giggled. "Now you two have fun."

"Bye mom…" I muttered in embarrassment and Jacob scooped me up into his arms.

"What a gentlemen," I smiled and kissed his cheek. As we approached the house I noticed something. I chuckled and looked at Jacob.

"Yes, that is a gun in my pocket," he smiled and I laughed. He opened the door without putting me down until we came inside.

"God I have missed this place!" I sighed and took in the scent. We walked right into the bedroom and I let my fingers caress the covers of the bed. Jacob pushed up behind me and kissed my shoulders. "You are wasting no time huh?" I mumbled.

"I've waited a month for this..." he moaned and turned me around. "…but you just relax..." He smirked and I got a bit suspicious. His hands grabbed the sides of my hips and he threw me down on the bed. I let out a surprised squeal and he crawled on top of me. "…you might get tired.." he mumbled against my skin as he kissed his was down to my hips. "…because I am going to take my time and enjoy this."

**Jacob POV**

After about a month of waiting for this I really wanted to almost just get it over with. But I also wanted to show her how much I enjoyed her. How I adored, admired, yearned, lusted, desired and loved her. Tonight I am going to worship her like the goddess she is.

A pleased moan escaped her lips as I caressed the side of her thighs. My lips placed passionate kisses all over her stomach, hips and thighs. I let my lips slightly feather over the scar on her thigh and slowly made my way to her inner thigh. My fingers rubbed up against her slick opening and she pleaded for more.

"Oh god..." she moaned through her teeth. "…please, Jacob."

Since she couldn't see me down here I let out a big grin at her pleased moans. To tease her even more I stopped right when I was about to go down on her. Instead I kissed my way back up to her chest and put her hard nipple between my teeth. I gave it a light squeeze and she held her breath. She exhaled loudly when I finished with light kisses and my tongue swirling around her areola. I continued to kiss my way up to her neck and decided to drive her crazy..

"Do you know how long I have waited for your body?" I moaned in her ear and her body quivered. My fingers traced along the middle of her body and down to her opening again. "…you are mine." I breathed through gritted teeth as I tried to hold myself from taking her right away.

"I'm yours..." she moaned as I teased her with a finger. Her words pulled out the animal in me. The man who wanted to claim her, make her moan, scream, cry out my name. I pushed my fingers deeper inside and slightly curved them to find her spot. A tender and euphoric moan came from her parted lips.

"You are so beautiful," the tender side of me let out. I admired her closed eyes, plump open lips, straight perfect nose, and her light and gentle jawline, her full breasts that went up and down as she took deeper breaths. "..so perfect." I said with a smirk on my face. "...all mine." I moaned and kissed her neck.

When her lower lip was between her teeth so she wouldn't let out a loud moan I felt a bit bothered. I kissed her chin and made my way up, coaxing her lip out from the grip.

"I want to do that," I grunted and both bit and kissed her sweet lips. Her cheeks and chest were now turning a few shades pinker than usual as she squirmed from my moving fingers. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and I waited a few seconds to pull them out. Her breaths came to a frustrated stop and she looked at me.

"W-w-hy did you stop?" she panted and leaned up on her elbows. I smirked and kissed her pink lips.

"I told you I would enjoy this," I teased and she looked a bit mad. To avoid it I started to kiss her neck. Her body relaxed under my touch again and she laid back down. "...I will make it up to you."

I pulled her further up on the bed while I stayed at the end. With my hands wrapped around each side of her thigh I kissed her stomach. My lips traced along from one hipbone to the other as I slowly made my way down. (Pun intended) I buried my face in between her legs and kept caressing the outside of her thighs.

After a while when I knew she was close I once again stopped and she leaned up. With her jaw dropped and a mad look on her face I laughed.

"I promise that I will make it up to you..." I chuckled and went up to kiss her lips. I lightly put my hand on her chest and pushed her back on the bed. "...now you need to relax sweetie." I murmured and lifted her legs up. She bit her lip and wrapped them around me. When I saw that playful look in her eye I knew I would pay for what I had just done. To get her on other thoughts I pushed my lips against hers as her hands trailed down my chest. Even though I was already done and ready to go I felt myself grow in her hand. I grabbed the side of her thigh and placed myself at her slick opening.

"I want you Jacob," her voice was a bit hoarse from all the moaning but the passion still burned through.

"Tell me," I moaned back as I slid up and down her. It took everything I had to not just push into her.

"Words can't even express," she breathed through her teeth and nibbled on my neck. But her next words made me crazy. "…claim me."

I had one hand under her head to expose her neck to me and the other gripping her thigh to get as deep as possible for the first thrust. The effect my first deep thrust gave was her thriving and squirming under my heavy body. Her body almost bounced with every thrust and her voice was irregular with the movements. What gave me pleasure was seeing her in total euphoria. She stroked her hand along my shoulder, neck, and cheek and grabbed a hand full of my hair. As she did images and feelings of her side of this experience filled my mind.

She loved how when I held my upper body up I sometimes lightly brushed against her nipples in a teasing way. How much she loved it when I thrusted in deep and fast, which only made me push deeper and faster. I don't know if it is possible but I think she had been waiting for this more than me.. she wanted it rough and sweaty. Fine by me, I thought and gathered her hair in a ponytail to lightly pull it. Her moans became louder and I kissed her neck.

I let go of all of her and pulled out. Before she could open her eyes I pulled her up and put her down on all fours. When I pushed inside her again she let out a scream of pleasure and I grabbed her hair again. As I groaned and threw my head back the reflection of us in the window caught my attention. Her back was perfectly curved and her hands were digging into the sheets in pleasure. The vision of us made a rush of pure pleasure go through me as I saw us.

"Oh god," she moaned and I heard the fabric rip in her hands. Determined to finally let her reach the peak I grabbed on to the sides of her hips and pushed in deeper. As I did her head flew back and she screamed out my name in pleasure. ".. JACOB!"

To make the release more exciting I tried something new and pulled her upper body up to mine with me still behind her. I got an amazing view of her body as she twisted in pleasure. With my arms wrapped around her to keep her up I felt that I was close. Her hand reached back and stroked my cheek as I kissed her lips. My eyes never left the mirror.

"Come on, honey..." she moaned and pulled my hair. "…fill me up."

As she said it I almost let out a whimpering moan against her lips. I did as she wished and felt her join me in the release of pleasure. My hips didn't stop moving until I felt the peak approaching. I grabbed the sides of her hips again and pulled her down on me. With every time I hit her wall the experience became better and better. It felt like it was never going to end.

But when it did she let go of me and went down back on all fours. I still had my hands on her hips as I gasped for air. As I looked down at her curved back I saw the beads of sweat on both our bodies. We both panted and I slowly pulled out and laid down beside her.

"Your heart is beating really fast," she chuckled and held her hand over my heart.

"Wonder why," I panted. She lightly pulled herself up and kissed me.

"I love you," she murmured against my lips.

"I love you too," I said and heard how tired I sounded. "..I hope you don't hate me if I fall asleep now because I really do love you."

She let out a big laugh and kissed me. "Go to sleep," she whispered and kissed my eyelids.

"As you wish," I whispered back and relaxed my head to the side.

**Renesmee POV**

I laid my head down on Jacob's chest and watched him fall asleep. His chest moved slower and slower and so did his heart. I chuckled when a little bead of sweat fell down his face. Quietly I sat up in bed and looked around. A chuckle escaped my lips when I saw a little piece of the sheet ripped apart. I leaned forward and ripped it off completely to wipe the sweat from Jacob's forehead.

"Go to sleep my love..." I hummed. My mom always sang that to me when I couldn't fall asleep. There was something special about it when she did. She sounded so vulnerable and loving. There was something behind that song and it meant a lot to her.

When I heard the waves outside I decided to go for a dip. It felt like my skin was on fire so the water sounded very tempting almost. I put the covers over Jacob and kissed his forehead before I jumped out of bed. The transition from a cold floor to hot sand under my feet made me jump a bit. How could the sand still be so warm? It's nighttime.

I ran down to the water and dipped my foot in. The water felt amazing and I let out a pleased 'aaah'. I made sure to get in carefully so no splashing noise would wake Jacob up. If anything could wake him up now that is.. The water carefully swirled around my hot skin and soothed the almost burning sensation I had on my hips from Jacob's grip. But the pleasure it gave in the moment made the light red marks worth it.

We really hadn't been this free and alone since the kids were born. It felt nice but still... I missed them so much. Whenever we are here it feels like we are the only two people in the world. Everything past what we could see didn't exist. But all I usually saw when we were here was the inside of our bedroom and Jacob on top of me which isn't something I would ever complain about but this trip I want us to get out more. Someday I even want to bring the kids here. If anything would keep us out of the bedroom it was our kids. I laughed at the thought and dipped my head under the water. When I looked around I saw the fish swimming away. The water was so clear and beautiful here. When I got back up to the surface I took a deep breath and looked back at the house. I had swam far out while my mind had drifted and decided to start swimming back.

I could easily get back to the house in a matter of seconds but I enjoyed the time I had out here all alone with my mind. Since I was anything but light I couldn't float around so swimming was something I had to do constantly. Damn my heavy marble vampire skin!

I wonder how it would have been if the venom had spread quicker. What if I had become a 'real' vampire? To me Jacob never smelt bad like my family thought he did. His scent was the one of the most soothing ones I had ever encountered. If I had a so called 'singer' (like my mother was my fathers) Jacob would be mine. All the memories of what happened as the venom spread was foggy and unclear…except for one…Jacob's blood. The thick and heavy blood that almost poured down my throat…mmm.

NO! I thought to myself. It was only somewhat hard to be around him when I was thirsty but ever since then it had become harder. It was the intoxicating emotion and taste of his blood inside me that made me so weak for him.

NO! I interrupted myself again as I walked out of the water. It felt wonderful when the water dripped off me and the warm wind hit my skin. With light feet I ran quietly into the house and into the kitchen. My stomach growled as I dug around in the cabinets. Being here made me hungry and thirsty. More than usual that is.

I quickly made some bacon and eggs that I ate up right away. All I wanted was to get back in bed with Jacob. So I did the dishes and snuck back into the bedroom where Jacob laid in the exact same spot he did when I left. I chuckled and crawled up in the bed. I put my hand on his cheek and placed a feather light kiss on his lips before I laid down on my pillow. After my eyes closed I fell asleep right away.

* * *

So here is a romantic honeymoon chapter ;) Want some more?


	85. Chapter 85 : Falling in love with you

I quickly made some bacon and eggs that I ate up right away. All I wanted was to get back in bed with Jacob. So I did the dishes and snuck back into the bedroom where Jacob laid in the exact same spot he did when I left. I chuckled and crawled up in the bed. I put my hand on his cheek and placed a feather light kiss on his lips before I laid down on my pillow. After my eyes closed I fell asleep right away.

* * *

Song of the chapter : Elvis Presley - I can't help falling in love with you

* * *

I woke up and my eyes quickly adjusted to the light. When I sat up in bed I noticed Jacob still lying in the same way he did when he fell asleep last night. I just have really tired him out.

Even though I wanted to wake him up I snuck out of the bedroom and threw a robe on. After the way he took care of me, no I believe the word he used was 'worshipped', me last night I could at least make him breakfast. I opened the fridge and found a big steak laying there. Anything will do but that will just make him even happier, I giggled and took it out.

"Oh," I mumbled to myself and put the steak down. "…the kids." I snuck in and out of the bedroom to get my phone and dialed the number as I continued making his food.

"MAMA!" Anthony answered the phone with a happy voice.

"Hello honey! How are you? Where is Sarah?"

"I good. Sarah is making nana's hair pretty." He explained and all I could imagine was the vision of my mom getting her hair done. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell Ed to send me a picture of it!" I chuckled and he promised to do so.

"You know what I did today?" he asked and I begged him to tell me what I had missed. "I lost a tooth!"

I stopped breathing and making the food when he said it. "Could…you umm…put nana on the phone?" I tried to hold back tears as he handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"He lost his first tooth?" I cried out. "…please tell me you saved it!"

"Awww…sweetie. Don't be sad!" she chuckled.

"Don't tell me to not be sad!" I cried and sat down on the floor. ".. I missed it!"

"Renesmee.. I missed the first days of your life. THAT is hard, especially since you grew so fast."

"This isn't a competition!" I cried.

"I know it isn't," she chuckled when I started to cry even more. "..you are both sweet and silly right now."

I finally lightened up and chuckled. "What tooth was it?"

"What tooth it was?" she asked and held back a laugh. "…the middle one on the bottom, he kind of looks like he has been in a fight."

"Oh no!" I cried. "…that's awful!"

"Sweetie I'm joking," she laughed. "Trying to light up the mood you know."

"It's not funny if my child looks beaten!"

She sighed heavily as I sniffled. "He looks cute.. I assure you."

"…send…"

"..I will send you a picture." She interrupted me.

"Thank you," I finally started to gather myself for real now and wiped the tears away.

"DONE!" I heard Sarah say in the background and I burst out in tears again.

"Oh for the love of…" mom stopped herself. "It's beautiful sweetie, thank you!" I heard her give Sarah a kiss and the tears almost poured out.

"Hello?" I heard Sarah say and I gathered myself. "…mama?"

"Sweetie? Hi!"

"Why are you sad mommy?" she asked with concern.

"Oh, I just miss you baby." I sniffled.

"I miss you too mommy!" she assured me and I held back tears again.

"…you are so sweet." I almost squeaked as I tried to calm down.

"She sounds funny." I heard Sarah say to mom and she laughed. "Anthony lost a tooth!"

"Yes I heard that. Did he cry?"

"No. He was a big boy," she assured me and I was actually comforted by that. "…but it did look gross with the blood."

"BLOOD? Give nana the phone."

"Of course there is going to be some blood Renesmee. Come on..." my mom sighed. "Now we have a trip out to the forest to do so you want to say good bye?"

"Yes please." I murmured and she gave them the phone and we said out good byes. When I hung up and put the phone on the counter my stomach growled and I continued making dinner. Think of something else, I told myself and cut the meat. I made the meat the way Jacob like it and got some fries to it.

I put the food on the table and poured us something to drink, Water for Jacob and orange juice for me. It was one of the few human drinks I could tolerate. When I put the little vase with flowers on the table Jacob's hands wrapped around me from behind.

"You scared me," I mumbled and rubbed his hands on my stomach.

"It smells amazing..." he whispered and kissed my neck.

"Thank you," I smiled and got out of his grip to sit down. "Dig in."

As he sat down he carefully inspected my face. "Have you been crying?"

"I.." I burst out in tears and he wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

"Anthony… he… Anthony…. Lost a… he lost a tooth!" I cried and nuzzled my face into his neck.

"What? That's great. He is growing up," Jacob smiled and pulled me away so he could look at me.

"I missed it!" I cried and he pulled me in for another hug.

"Nessie, don't be silly!" he chuckled and kissed my tears away. "He is not going to grow up while we are gone!"

"He is growing up so fast!" I cried heavily and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"He is? Have you seen our daughter? She looks like she's two years old," when he reminded me of how fast she had grown up I burst out in a loud sob and pulled out of his arms.

"How could you say that?" I cried and made a desperate gesture with my hands as he held back laughter. He didn't say anything because we both knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to hold back the mocking laughter. I took a deep breath and felt my lips quiver. He could no longer hold it back and there was no use in trying..

"I'm sorry!" he laughed and I pushed him so he fell down on his rear while I joined in on the fun.

"…you are so mean," I chuckled and wiped my tears away. He mimicked my gestures and cried out 'How could you say that?'.

"I'm sorry, honey." He chuckled and stood back up to kiss me. His hands cupped my face as his thumbs rubbed away the tears. "You just looked so funny."

I chuckled and kissed him back. "You are just the worst."

"Yeah, but you still love me." He smiled proudly and gave me one more kiss before he sat down. ".. shall we dig in?"

I nodded in agreement since I was still not trusting my voice to hold. He happily cut up his meat quickly so he could eat with just the fork and use the other one to hold my hand. Always so sweet, I thought as his big hand squeezed mine.

"So, what should we do today?" I wanted to get my thoughts on something else.

"Well... Explore the island some more or the bedroom?" he smirked and my cheeks covered in pink.

"I know that bedroom like the back of my hand," I smiled and shook my head.

"Do I not keep you entertained in there?" he grinned and leaned towards me for a lingering and teasing kiss. My breath got slightly off and he seemed pleased at his effect.

"You keep me most entertained Mr. Black," I smiled and took a bite of the food.

"Oh, I know." He cocked his head and took a bite in a dramatic and playfully grumpy way. "…no one can rock your world like I can."

I burst out in laughter and he gave me a questioning look with a smile and his mouth full of food.

"No one," I chuckled and stroked his cheek. He shook his head but the smile never wiped away.

"Just eat your food," he chuckled and kept eating. When we were done eating Jacob, like the gentlemen he is, took the dishes away. He cleaned them and I dried them. Once in a while I stretched to put them back in the cabinet and I knew my robe didn't cover the parts he loved.

The day was spent exploring the island some more and jumping from cliffs. It felt just like the first time we were here. No matter how many kids or (possible) grandchildren we would have we would always be teenagers at heart. Just like my parents. When they were with me they usually acted like grown ups (most of the time) but I knew that when they were alone they were all giggles and smiles. That would always be our future. We would never get old or have to slow down. Forever would be our everyday life.

As I took a shower Jacob cleaned up in the living room and I wasn't allowed to go in there until he was done. I suspected he had something planned for tonight. But who knew? Maybe he was just scared that I would mess up the room again. I chuckled at the thought and decided to text my mom.

-How are the kids?

Of course I got an answer right away.

-They are great! Anthony is still proud over the lost tooth and brags about it.

I laughed at the text and started to feel a bit more at ease over the fact that I missed his first lost tooth.

-I hope you saved it!

-Of course. Would I ever dare to throw it out? ;)

I stuck my tongue out at her text and another one came right in.

-Don't I look beautiful?

The text said and a picture went along with it. After a long wait it finally popped up and I burst out in laughter. It was my mom sitting on the couch with Sarah putting hair rollers in her hair. Right after that one came another one with the finished result. It looked like bed head hair which only made me laugh more.

-And YOU survived that?

I sent back. I don't know anything my mom hates more than beauty related things.

-You're father said I was very beautiful! :(

-You sure are! ;)

I put the phone away and thought about how that went by. Hope Jasper wasn't around to feel her agony. OH! How could I ever go a week without them? Right when we get home Jacob will probably leave and go to La Push too.. Forks wasn't just a memory of my childhood. It was a memory of my family's pain. How many nights my mother spent upset over Renee and the life she was leaving behind.

Alice had once gone back and checked all the documents of her own death so she had saved my parents. Even though they were completely fake it was still scary to see them. All the memories and memorials that were held for them had been saved and safely put away in a box in the attic. Newspapers with things like 'Teenagers killed in horrific car accident' written in bold font, pictures of them was in almost every corner of the pages. It ranged from casual hugging photos to my mother in her wedding dress and dad holding her hips. Quotes from family and friends were written in cursive under every photo that in some way connected.

"A mother should never have to know the pain of burying her child," – Renee Dwyer, Bella's mother.

"We will miss them both greatly," – Carlisle Cullen, Edward's adoptive father.

"I can't believe they are gone. It will be so empty without them," – Angela Weber, friend.

Charlie decided to not leave a comment. Since he was going with us we didn't want any attention on him so more people would see him. It only raised the risk of people recognizing him.

The school even had a memorial for them both. Big photos were printed up of them and everyone shared nice memories. I knew nothing of the funeral since the thought of them dead shook me to the core. A funeral would be too much. Memorials were happier. People remembering the things they loved. I even remember when they had to design the tombstone. My mother didn't want anything to do with it but Esme insisted on doing something beautiful. Just leaving them a 'big rock with scribbles' would make it seem like no one cared and neither Alice nor Esme could imagine anyone thinking that.

"Renesmee!" Jacob yelled from the living room and I wiped away my tears.

"Yes?"

"Want to join me?" he yelled and I could hear the smile on his lips. I made sure there were no traces from my tears and walked out to the living room.

"I would love to," I smiled to him and he held his hand out to me.

"Come here," he took my hand and spun me around in his arms before we walked over to the couch.

"So what have you been cooking up while I was locked up in that room?" I teased him.

"Nothing special," he shrugged his shoulders and put a on a DVD. "…just a little something."

"This will be interesting," I smirked and he sat down beside me. He placed a light kiss on my lips and turned to remote towards the TV.

As sweet music started playing I realized it wasn't a quote on quote 'normal' movie. With a confused look I turned to Jacob and he was smiling.

"Just watch," he smiled and I turned my eyes back to the TV. It all started with a picture of me and Jacob on my birthday at the beach. Someone had taken a sneaky picture of me and Jacob trying to share a discrete kiss. I laughed at the picture and he hugged me tighter. Then video of me blowing out the candles of the cake played. I saw Jacob behind me and his eyes said it all…he was admiring me. Then it was me and him eating and he had a mouth full of cake as we laughed. The camera swept across the people around us and it was clear we didn't even notice anyone else. They all gave us sweet and silly looks that we of course didn't notice. We were to in love. The camera zoomed in on me and Jacob and my face was covered in a smile without me even looking at him. Then I turned my eyes to him and he leaned in to whisper something. I didn't need to read his lips. I remember his words.

"I hope that too," Jacob whispered in my ear as his lips moved along on the video.

I smiled and continued watching. A clip of me sitting in Jacob's lap at Charlie's place came up quickly, then a clip of Jacob walking around in a jewelry store. Rosalie was walking along with him as they looked at rings. I saw that Alice was filming when she walked past a mirror. A quick clip of Rosalie and Jacob and it looked like they were arguing a bit.

"She wanted me to choose a bigger ring," Jacob whispered in my ear and explained the clip. I laughed and watched Jacob proudly point at the ring that would later become my engagement ring, another sneaky picture of me sitting in Jacob's lap after he proposed for the second time in the forest.

Then it was me trying on dresses and looking at pictures with the girls. A clip of Jacob in a clothing store with my dad, Carlisle, Billy and Charlie flew by and I gasped with a smile.

"Yeah.. that happened," he chuckled and I continued watching.

Clips of me at the morning of the wedding came on, Rosalie and Alice getting me ready, my mom giving me the hair pin, me getting into my dress and shoes, me waiting for my turn to walk down the aisle. Some smaller clips with my mother, Rosalie and Alice walking down the aisle played before it was back to me standing with my dad and taking deep breaths. Daniella throwing rose petals along the aisle.

When the moment of me walking down the aisle played the screen split. On the right was Jacob's face when he saw me and on the left was my reaction. The split screen disappeared and blended into a view when we were standing face to face at the aisle. We put on each other's rings and our lips moved along with the beautiful words.

"I do," we said at the same time on the clip. When we kissed the video slowed down a bit and I felt my cheeks blush. Then we walked down the aisle and the sweet moment we shared right after was played. Our first dance was quickly shown and turned into our second dance.

"Who has done all of this?" I asked without looking away from the amazing effects and memories.

"I have. Alice gave me the tapes and Bella put it on the CD," he murmured in my ear.

Then a bunch of clips played by so quickly I almost couldn't see them, us on Dartmouth and other events. It all ended with one last clip of us sharing our first kiss as husband and wife.

The further our lips got from each other the darker the screen got but the sweet music never stopped. The song we had danced to at our wedding made me smile.

He took my hands in his and pulled me off the couch. As he intertwined our hands and held them up he took my other hand and placed it on his shoulder. I kept it there as he slid his hand to grip the curve of my hip. We started moving and it all felt perfect. He slowly leaned closer and surprised me big time..

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes," he sang in my ear and took my hand in his. My eyes were set deep into his eyes as he watched our hands intertwine. "…something's are meant to be." With one of his arms wrapped around my back he pulled me closer and lifted me up with a spin while my other hand was still in his. "..take my hand," he quickly kissed my hand. "…take my whole life too," he sang and started to slow down the spin. I was carefully brought lower down in his arms as he danced around with us. ".. for I can't help falling in love with you," my feet finally touched the ground and the dance was back to normal. Both feet on the ground, hands intertwined and his one hand on my hip as my hand laid on his shoulder. "…for I can't help falling in love with you," he finished with a kiss as the song came to an end. As he pulled our lips apart I felt my own tremble for more. He looked deep into my eyes and I right back. I let my hand slide from his shoulder and down to his chest and placed my head carefully on it. Only when I closed my eyes I realized I had tears falling down my cheek. He put his head on mine as we kept dancing.

I NEVER want this moment to end, I thought and nuzzled my face against his warm chest that always brought me comfort. Inside this big muscular and sometimes intimidating body was an even bigger heart. He placed a kiss on the top of my head as his hand caressed my back.

Jacob might not always be the most romantic guy but when he is romantic…he takes it to a new level.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Since reviews and stuff has been going really slow I haven't really had a motivation to write so it took me a long time to get this chapter together. But its all thanks to my beta reader, Sam :)

So do you guys want more Lemons or Romance? ;)

Please leave reviews and follow me on Instagram at : mysideff


	86. Chapter 86 : Wolves

**Renesmee POV**

I had my prey in sight as I sat in the tree. A growl was rising from my chest as I carefully snuck closer and closer. Right when I was about to pounce on it Jacob jumped on it and I heard the neck break. I jumped down from the tree and stomped over to him as he proudly stood next to the prey.

"That's cheating!" I shouted to Jacob as he barked. "...I saw it first!"

He let out a loud bark and pushed to animal over to me. I shook my head and was too thirsty to ignore the animal. My teeth sunk into the neck as I drained it quickly. When I looked up Jacob was in human form and the sun was setting behind him over the trees.

"You took my win," he grinned with his hands on his hips.

"You took out my prey before I could," I muttered.

"Liar," he smirked and pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up into his arms.

"I'm full," I murmured against his lips. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Liar," he smirked and pushed us up against a tree. As his lips roamed over my neck my mind went to counting the hours we had spent making love on this trip. Not even my half vampire brain could do such math.

After we added a few hours to that stack of love making we walked back to the house hand in hand. Jacob said he needed a shower to get the smell of animal off him. I of course couldn't pass the opportunity and teased him with a cocky 'Good luck, dog'.

I tried on some of the clothes I had bought in town a few days ago as he was in the shower and happily hung them up in the big closet. His shower took a little long so I decided to get the mood set for yet another romantic evening. The rain had started to come down hard outside and only made the atmosphere more romantic with the pattering fireplace. I took one of the CD's Jacob had made for our one year anniversary that was full of love songs and it all filled the room. When it felt like the night couldn't get any better the thunder started.

It might seem straight that I love the thunder so much but it reminds me of such great times. Family baseball games, Jacob and me playing, staying up late telling horror stories, counting how far away the thunder was and in my eyes the thunder was beautiful. The light just looked so magical against the dark night sky. It mesmerized me every time. When I heard Jacob get out of the shower and his wet feet hit the floor I turned around.

"You are soaking down the house!" I squealed at the puddle around his feet.

"But it's a thunderstorm. It's time to tell horror stories," he said innocently and I shook my head.

"Get dry first."

"A long, long time ago there was a monster that lived in a lake…" he began and I knew where he was going. He has his arms out with his hands forming claw like movements and a hunch back. "…that monster would devour anything that came in its way…" he walked even closer to me.

"Get. Dry," I said and leaned against the back of the couch with my hand on my hip.

"Do you know what that creatures name was?"

"I dare you to say it," I cocked my head and narrowed my eyes in anticipation. When he didn't move I assumed he accepted defeat and I started to flip through the DVD's again. "…get dry now."

He let out a big sigh and started to walk away. I chuckled at his little dramatic scene and found a DVD when his arms wrapped around me.

"LOCH NESSIE!" he yelled and lifted me up from behind. I flew around in his arms and he spun us around.

"JACOB!" I squealed and panicked when he moved us to the open slide door. "NO JACOB! I'M WARNING YOU!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO DEVOUR ME IF I DO?" he said in a silly voice and spun us out on the stone floor. The water was warm as it dripped down on us. He kept spinning us around and I felt like a ragdoll in his arms. My stomach started to hurt from all the laughter and he put my feet back on the ground but his arms still wrapped around me.

"I am going to kill you," I laughed as my hair started to stick to my skin.

"Guess that shower was unnecessary," he laughed and took my hands. We stood closer to each other and he picked me up for another spin. I took his hand in mine as his other one was wrapped behind my back to hold me up.

"Another dance? Jacob Black you are full of surprises!" I laughed as he slowed down the dance. He placed his forehead against mine and the water dripped down his face. The music was still playing inside and created an even more romantic moment. "What song is this?"

"Cider sky – Northern lights," he murmured in my ear.

"I like it," I smiled to him and he started to hum along with the song.

After a while he scooped me up in his arms and we took a long hot shower. Every moment I got to enjoy him was as amazing. When we got out of the shower I laughed at him.

"What?" he asked confused and tried to look at his back.

"I made scratch marks on you," I pouted and let my fingers slide across the little red marks that were starting to go away.

"Naughty," he raised his eyebrows and looked at them in the mirror.

"I'm sorry," I kissed them lightly and he hugged me.

"I might have to punish you now," he grinned and I chuckled.

"What you see as punishment is more enjoyable than the things I see as punishment," I murmured and kissed him.

"Oh, really?" he cocked his head.

"I would take a lifetime of that sentence," I grinned and nibbled on his ear lobe. He pulled a big fluffy robe over my shoulders as he carried me out to the couch.

"So cute," he chuckled when the towel fell down over my face and I ripped it away.

"You kind of ruined the romantic night I had planned," I muttered to him.

"I'm sorry," he pouted and cuddled up next to me. "..What did you have planned?"

"Pretty much what we just did," I smirked and showed him my side of the amazing shower.

"Well then I guess I will have to make it up to you," he grinned and kissed from my lips and down to my stomach. "..if you don't mind?" he murmured against my skin.

"Hmmm…." I muttered and looked down at him. "…depends on how good your apology is."

"I will do my best," he mumbled and started his apology.

His apology was better than good. It went a bit further than an 'oral apology' and ended with him on top of me and us panting.

"How many more times do you think we can do this in a day without getting tired of it?" I chuckled to him.

"I have a couple of more times to go," he laughed and I cupped his face in my hands for a kiss.

"That's why I married you," I joked and he nibbled on my lip.

"We are never going to get away from this 'activity' on this island," he chuckled.

"Probably not," I laughed with him as he laid his head on my chest and I stroked his hair. ".. but its not a bad way to pass the time."

"Can't complain," he murmured. I thought of something funny and started to laugh. "..what?" he asked and looked up at me.

"My parents almost caught us when they came to pick up the kids," I buried my face in my hands as we laughed. "..they must think we are animals."

"Your parents had their time too," he chuckled and I made a barf gesture. ".. at least you never walked in on them."

"Oh and you did?" I chuckled. When he got quiet I started to laugh. "Oh you poor thing!" I said and wrapped my arms around his head.

"Traumatized for the rest of my life," he pretended to cry. "I almost think they let me walk in just to punish me for coming over without telling them."

"Did you hear them coming before we left for the honeymoon?" I asked in suspicion.

"I might have heard them.. a little," he whispered.

"You are just the worst."

"Sometimes," he smirked and kissed me. I looked over at the watch.

"It's almost morning," I gasped and smirked at him. "…such a stud," I kissed him as he laughed.

"Guess we should call the kids soon? Your parents promised to have them up by the same time every day," he said and nuzzled his face against my chest.

"Only three more days until we will see them," I murmured with a smile.

"Then its back to diapers and drool," we laughed.

"How long are you going to stay home until you go to…?" I couldn't finish the sentence but he knew what I meant.

"Not too long," he said with a sad tone.

"All and all?"

"About a week probably," he said and I pulled him closer.

"I'm gonna miss you," I whispered to him. "Our first New Year's as a family and you won't be there."

"I know," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have to be there for your sister," I assured him. He placed a light kiss on my lips and right when we were about to embark on another amazing night the phone interrupted.

"Hold that thought," Jacob moaned and leaned over to get the phone. He looked surprised and held it up to me. "…its your mom."

**Bella POV**

"There is sweet music here that softer falls than petals from blown roses on the grass, or night-dews on still waters between walls, of shadowy granite, in a gleaming pass; music that was gentler on the spirit lies, than tired eyelids upon tired eyes; music that brings sweet sleep down from the blissful skies. Here are cool mosses deep, and in the stream the long-leaved flowers weep, and from the craggy ledge the poppy hangs in sleep," I slowly closed the book when I heard the kids breaths slowdown in deep, deep sleep. Renesmee always loved when I read that one to her. It made me feel like she was closer to me every time I heard it. Before I walked out I carefully made sure Anthony wouldn't drop the new wolf toy he had gotten today. It laid tightly wrapped in his arms and he nuzzled his face against it with a yawn.

When I walked out of the room Edward was washing the dishes from the messy dinner we had. I hugged him from behind and kissed his back.

"I love you," I murmured and he put down the dishes to turn around and hug me.

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed me. "…anything in mind?" he raised his eyebrow and gave me that crooked smile that I love.

"Tomorrow night maybe," I grinned and he chuckled. "I was going through my messages earlier…"

"Oh," Edward breathed quietly.

"Yeah," I mumbled and stepped back to lean against the kitchen island. "..SOMEONE had sent a picture of me to Renesmee," I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Was Emmett here today?" he said innocently.

"Yeah because he would send a picture of me with hair rollers in my hair and write 'Don't I look beautiful?' with it," I shook my head with a smile as he shook his head too. My poker face would never be as good as his was.

"Well at least he wrote something true, you are beautiful," he said and gestured his hand along my body.

"Nice save," I rolled my eyes and kissed him. "…but I will make you pay for that tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," he grinned and grabbed my rear. "..but why tomorrow? The kids are sleeping."

"Nope, not even when they are sleeping. Alice will pick them up tomorrow," I explained and playfully nudged his chest. "…now let's watch some movies before they wake up."

"As you wish," he grinned and carried me over to the couch.

**Morning**

Edward and I were at the table, feeding the kids as Edward read a text. He sighed heavily and I asked what was wrong.

"Alice can't come today. Something came in the way I guess," he said. I wonder how she didn't see it before. How could ANYTHING come in the way of her plans?

I took down my shield and smirked at him.

_So no revenge tonight? _I thought to him and he chuckled.

"As much as I would like that…" he murmured and sat down beside me. "…not tonight."

"What happens tonight?" A.J asked and I chuckled.

"Nothing," I said and stroked his cheek while I gave Edward a glance. "..apparently."

"Well not tonight," he smirked at me.

"I want daddy to come home," Sarah said.

"They will be home soon," I said and stroked her cheek.

"I know but why can't they come home sooner?" she pouted.

"Because even mommy's and daddy's need some time alone," Edward said to her and winked at me.

"Are they mad at us?" Anthony asked with a sad look on his face.

"No!" I assured him right away. "No, they are not mad at you. They miss you very much and want to see you as soon as possible." I said and A.J looked deep in thought and I assured myself that A.J understood since Edward didn't seem to object. If A.J was still thinking his parents didn't love him then Edward would have heard it. But then Edward chuckled and I looked at him.

"Can I have frozen yoghurt?" A.J asked and I laughed with Edward.

"What kind?" he asked and walked over to the fridge as I stroked A.J's hair.

"Strawberry!" he happily squealed and Sarah smiled with him. She was always smiling as long as everyone around her was happy. Especially when A.J was happy.

_Is it possible that Sarah is just as pure minded and sweet as Seth?_I thought to Edward and he seemed to think of it for the first time as he put down A.J's yoghurt in front of him.

"Maybe," Edward whispered as he kissed my cheek and sat down at the table.

"I had a pretty dream last night," Sarah gave us a sweet smile and picked up a crayon.

"Really? Show me?" I leaned over to her and she put her hand on my cheek. It was the family at a beach and it seemed familiar.. I hid my suspicion and told her how special it was. Even when I looked at Edward his face was a mix between happiness and pain.

"I dreamed about froyo," Anthony said happily. "..it was great."

"Your dream interrupted mine," Sarah pouted. "..in the middle of it all a big froyo box appeared."

"I'm sorry," A.J said and took her hand. "..here," he handed her his froyo and she politely declined.

"Alice told me that I would get a gift the next time I see her," Sarah smiled. ".. but I have already seen it."

"You have? What is it?" I asked and tried to sound interested.

"A blue bag, it's really pretty."

"Well pretend to be surprised," Edward smiled and Sarah promised.

"I want to get a bike," A.J stated and I laughed at how spoiled they are.

"All hope is lost," I mumbled to Edward and he laughed.

"SETH!" Sarah squealed happily and I heard him approaching the house. Edward opened the door and we all greeted him happily.

"Hey, princess!" he picked up Sarah and she giggled.

"I missed you," she smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you too. I actually have something for you," he said and they sat down over on the couch. Both Edward and I listened in on them.

"What is it?" she asked with pure excitement and he dug in his pocket.

"Close your eyes," he said she did as he said. He put a little necklace around her neck and Edward brought over a little mirror. "Open."

The second her little eyes flickered open she smiled. "Pretty!" Around her neck a little silver key was hanging with a heart next to it.

"You really like it?" Seth asked and I could almost hear how relieved he was.

"REALLY PRETTY!" she squealed and put the necklace in her hand.

"Glad you think so," Seth chuckled and Sarah hugged him.

"What did she get?" Anthony asked me.

"A necklace," I smiled to him.

"Iu!" Anthony made a sad face. "..boring."

"Don't think I forgot about you big guy!" Seth chuckled and as he walked over to us Edward patted him on the back.

"She really liked it," he assured Seth with a smile.

"Thanks man," Seth shook Edwards hand and his smile lit up even more. Seth kept walking to us and hunched down beside Anthony who was still in his high chair. "…now this is all for you."

"Me?" A.J pointed to himself with big eyes as Seth nodded.

"Your dad asked me to give it to you while he was gone. So you wouldn't miss him too much," Seth smiled and handed him a little link to put on his necklace. I know Seth was smoother than Jacob but he still looked clumsy as he put the little brown wolf on A.J's necklace.

"Wolf?" Anthony mumbled and looked at it. "…daddy?"

We all laughed at his cute comment and Seth nodded.

"That's actually his great grandfathers," Seth pointed to the little wolf.

"He wolf too?"

"Yes."

"I wolf?" Anthony pointed to himself once more.

"Yes," Sarah answered and we all looked at her. She was casually eating some peanuts and holding her necklace.

"How do you know Sarah?" I asked.

"I saw," Sarah pointed to her head and strolled over to Seth. She crawled up on his lap that he hunched down on to keep balance and leaned her head against his chest.

"Could you show me?" Seth asked and Sarah shrugged her shoulders. I could see Seth's eyes fly around in wonder as she showed her and felt a bit jealous that I didn't see it myself. "…it's true," Seth mumbled and looked at us.

"I wolf?" Anthony smiled.

"Here," Sarah leaned over to show him and his face turned in surprise.

"I'm brown," Anthony stated as he watched Sarah's vision. "...like daddy."

I hunched down beside them and asked for Sarah to show me. There he was… Anthony was shaking from a strong emotion and bursting down on all four with a reddish brown fur covering his body. His eyes were the same as Jacob's but with a hint of Renesmee behind them. Even a bit of Edward I think..

"Just like Jacob," I murmured to myself and smiled at A.J. "...like daddy."

"I WOLF!" he squealed happily and clapped his hands.

"Jacob is going to be so happy!" I was surprised that I myself, Isabella Marie Cullen, squealed with happiness and clapped my hands like A.J. And by the look on everyone's faces they were just as surprised. I cleared my throat and abruptly stopped. ".. whatever."

Edward chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms around me. "Is daddy going to be happy, Sarah?"

"Daddy wants Anthony too be happy, that's all." She said determined and we all smiled at her sweetness.

"You might be the most precious thing on this earth!" I smiled and stroked her head.

"HEY!" Anthony pouted.

"You too," I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Could we go out today, Seth?" Sarah asked and he chuckled.

"Anything you want!" Seth smiled.

"I should call Jacob while you guys go out!" I smiled and ran to the phone.

* * *

Uploading this chapter just for devanygraham on Instagram. Thank you so much for the support! :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews!

Just a quick answer to someone who left a review : Edward can read Bella's mind when she lets him. She pulls down her shield. Like in the ending of breaking dawn


	87. Chapter 87 : Another date night

**Jacob POV**

"Bells? Is everything okay?" I asked right when I answered the phone.

"Everything is great!" she said in a surprisingly happy voice. Almost like a little school girl.  
"What's going on?" I chuckled and turned to Renesmee who had a question mark on her face.

"Anthony has the gene," she blurted out and my heart stopped. She continued talking but I was to shocked to listen. Instead I handed Renesmee the phone and walked outside to get some air.

My son, the little golden skinned boy who I had loved before he even existed…is a werewolf. _Of course he is_! my inner voice snarled. _He is the great-grandson of Ephraim Black! _It continued and I shook my head. No, they have to be wrong. Being the great-grandson of a chief doesn't automatically make you a werewolf!

"Jacob?" Renesmee snuck up behind me and carefully put her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered and sat down. Making her worry was something I wanted to avoid and this went much deeper.

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other, Jacob?" she sighed and sat down beside me.

_She is right, _my inner voice said and I sighed. "Are they sure?"

"Sarah saw it," she stroked my hand and I could tell how worried she was for me. "…is there something wrong with him being a werewolf?"

I had never told Renesmee how much I had despised the wolf side of me. How I everyday dreamed of getting rid of my 'magical' spirit. To live a normal life without risking my loved ones lives if I got mad. Sure everything has worked out to a certain point now but still.. The weight that is on my shoulders is something I don't wish for him. It can be something great and a way to protect your family but certainly the initial transformation is not easy, and is very disconcerting and confusing. I remember the pain like it was yesterday.

"Jacob?" Renesmee murmured and looked scared.

"What?" I asked and held her hand. She lightly shook her head in disbelief.

"You just… shuddered. Like my touch was," she continued to shake her head in search for words.

"No, I'm sorry," I pulled her closer and stroked her cheek. "…there is something I have never told you."

"Tell me," she put one hand on my chest and looked both understanding and mad. "…Jacob please."

I took a deep breath. "The werewolf side of me isn't something I," now it was my turn to shake my head in search for words. "…like."

She almost flinched back in surprise. "What?"

"You don't know what its like to constantly be afraid to lose control and kill someone you love because of a strong emotion," I sighed. "With this I can protect but I can also lose everything that has every mattered to me."

She lightly squirmed in my arms and put her hand on my cheek. "I trust you Jacob," she said determined as her eyes pierced through me.

I couldn't help but smile at her trust in me but still held it back as much as I possibly could. That internal fight always went on inside me. Wanting her trust and love but not trusting myself with it.

"I have learned to control it now," I tried to chuckle to her but she saw right through me and I sighed. "Your parents made me promise them two things, one was to respect them and always protect you, two was to keep my emotions under control. I did both of those things," I felt a bit proud as I said it and also a bit silly that I felt proud.

"You have never lost control with me," she pulled herself closer and scratched behind my ear in a bit of a teasing way. "..you are a good boy," she giggled and put our foreheads together.

"Only for you," I chuckled and took in her calming scent. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"More than food," she whispered and we laughed.

"I never thought I'd be happy.. and I ended up finding the love of my life," I whispered and my hands roamed around her neck and thigh. "You gave me hope and a reason to live. I would never take that for granted or lose control. You have to know that."

"Jacob I love your wolf side," she whispered back and kissed me. "I love you."

"Like I love you," I murmured and intertwined our fingers. "...only three days left here."

"Yeah?" Renesmee asked in a suspicious way.

"We should put them to use," I smirked and she kissed me.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something very, very…" I kissed her neck and murmured in her ear. "...delicious."

"Sounds like a plan," she moaned.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm," she breathed heavily.

"Great," I propped her back normally on my leg. "..I have reservations at a restaurant tonight."

"Not what I thought you had in mind but..." she giggled.

"It's a date?" I grinned to her and she laughed.

"It's a date," she smiled.

The rest of the day I made some phone calls into town since I hadn't ACTUALLY made reservations at a restaurant…spur of the moment I guess. But with some help from Edward I got us reservations at the best restaurant in town and at a very unreasonable time. I mean we had no kids here…we could act like kids and be out all night. Renesmee took her time getting ready (as usual) and I only threw on some black pants and a white button up shirt. Before we went out I decided to call and check up on the kids.

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now, stud?" Emmett's voice surprised me and he had a cocky chuckle going on.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Where is Bella or Edward?"

"They are busy getting the kids ready. Me and Rose are taking them out to play," he said and I think I heard a bit of pride.

"Why can't they do it?" I asked as a reflex.

"Harsh man. Can't we spend time with them?"

"Of course you can. I was just.. surprised," I admitted and he chuckled.

"I can be a GREAT babysitter," he assured me with a cocky attitude.

"Hey, Emmett.." I leaned against the counter and felt my own cocky attitude come forward. ".. remember the first time Renesmee heard the F word?"

"F word? You are such a dad," he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you get my point?" I asked and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I understand," he said in a very childish voice. "…plus if I do something wrong I'm not going to get any from Rosalie for decades."

I heard Rosalie in the background. "Emmett…stop it."

"Listen to your wife," I teased him and he sighed. "Can I just talk to them real quick?"

"Sure thing, stud."

"Hello?" I heard Anthony say and I imagined the cute face he makes when he is talking on the phone.

"Hello, big guy!" I chuckled and he squealed.

"DEE! It's dee, Emmy!" Anthony yelled and I held back a laugh. 'Emmy'? Oh I am going to use that.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I lost a tooth, dee!" he said proudly and I could hear him jump up and down.

"I heard that. Did it hurt?" I asked and hoped for a big 'NO'.

"NOPE!" he giggled and I heard his feet run across the floor. "Daddy.." he whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back in anticipation of what that little rascal had in mind.

"I have a secret to tell you," he whispered.

"You do?" I gasped quietly and played along. "Tell me."

"I heard Rosalie call Emmy something funny," he giggled. Funnier than Emmy? I thought to myself.

"What?" I asked and waited for the name.

"Don't tell anyone because he got upset when she said it in front of us," he made me promise and I agreed. "…baby bear."

I burst out in laughter and heard him join in. "WHAT? Are you sure?"

"Positive," he assured me.

"You know what Rosalie is clearly saying it because she loves him and I think if you call him that he will understand how much you love him too." Maybe it was evil of me but I couldn't help it…

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Yup. You know how I call mommy stuff like 'honey, sweetie, love, darling' and things like that?"

"Yes."

"I call her that because I love her so much. Just like we call you guys that sometimes," I explained and was upset that I wouldn't be there to see Emmett's face.

"You mean like how mom calls me 'Thumper'?" he asked.

"Yeah, kind of."

"I will do that!" I heard him clap his hands and run around.

"Great, now could you put Sarah on the phone?" I asked and he ran to give her the phone.

"Here she comes. Love you dee!" A.J said and handed over the phone. "Hey, baby bear! I want to go now!" I heard A.J yell and Emmett sighed.

"See what you did Rosalie?" he sighed again and I held back a laugh.

"Dad?" Sarah's sweet voice brought a smile to my face.

"Princess?" I asked back and she giggled sweetly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Rosalie brought us gifts today," she informed me and I shook my head. Like they need more stuff!

"She did? What did you get?" I asked to make her happy.

"I got a dress and Anthony got a hat. It has little wolf ears on it!" she said happily and I was actually pleasantly surprised.

"Really? Sounds cool," I admitted.

"It is cool!"

"Sarah honey we have to leave now. Say bye to daddy," Rosalie said and I heard a door open.

"Daddy Rose and Emmett is taking us out to play in the woods so I have to go," she sounded a bit sad and it broke my heart. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I got a lump in my throat and sat down on the floor. "I will be home soon."

"Promise?" she asked quietly.

"I promise you that, angel."

"Okay," she mumbled and I heard Rosalie tell her to hurry. "See you soon daddy!"

"I promise. Now go out and have fun," I took a deep breath and felt the tears fall down. ".. I love you."

"Love you too, bye!" she said and hung up. I slowly lowered the phone from my ear and looked at the screen. My background picture was of A.J and Sarah sleeping in each other's arms. With a sigh I stood back up and wiped my tears away.

"Oh god," I mumbled and put my phone away. There is nothing I love like I love them. Not even Renesmee. When I looked into the bedroom I saw her finally putting on a dress so I started the second plan I had tonight..

To create an even more childish and somewhat romantic vibe to the night I had picked flowers from the garden throughout the day when she didn't notice. I messily wrapped some ribbon like thing around it so they would stay together and snuck outside. When I snuck past a window I saw her putting the last touches to her hair. I leaned against the doorway and knocked lightly. She snapped her head around in surprise.

"Jacob?" she asked confused. "You scared me."

"I hope I'm not late," I said innocently and she smiled. "…your house was hard to find."

_God man what are you doing! This is so dumb! _my inner voice snarled. _You might think she will think this is cute but she doesn't! _  
_  
_"Well, well…" she finally said and played along. "…you are here now and that's all that matters," she smiled and walked up to me. I presented the bouquet of flowers I hid behind my back.

"For you."

"You shouldn't have!" she rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed them. Her long lashes batted beautifully as she took in the scent. "…they are beautiful."

"Just like you," I smirked and held my hand out. "…ready?"

"Ready," she smiled and took my hand as we walked down the beach. "…now might you tell me where we are going?"

"Oh no, that's a surprise!" I grinned and helped her get in the boat. "Do you want me to teach you?" I asked and pointed to the dashboard.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really!" I smiled and she skipped over to the dashboard. I followed her and slowly pressed up against her from behind. With our hands intertwined I moved it over to one of the sticks. "…grab this real tight."

"Like this?" she teased and grabbed it tighter.

"You are a natural at this," I murmured in her ear. The whole way into town I made sure to keep her on the edge of begging me to take her right then and there. She almost successfully 'parked' the boat but as she said.. 'A few scratches never hurt anyone'.. I guess. Since I was trying to be a gentleman and ignore how amazingly hot she looked in that dress I held her hand as I helped her out of the boat. As she was in mid jump I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around. Before I put her down on the ground I pressed my lips against hers. Her heels clicked as I put her down on the ground.

"Such a romantic," she smirked and I kissed her forehead.

"This is only the beginning," I grinned and lead her over to a car that was nearby. "..my lady," I said and opened the door. My jaw dropped when she shook her head.

"No," she smiled and took my hand. "..we are walking!" she closed the door by leaning up against it.

"Really? The restaurant is like twenty minutes away."

"Scared I'll get there before you?" she grinned and gestured for the driver to drive away. As the car drove away I looked at the streets. They were full of people.

"The streets are full of people," I whispered to her.

"That only makes it more interesting," she raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to my lips. "..or are you afraid?" she teased and rubbed up against me. I didn't even care if anyone saw. Not that I even could.. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly to her. When I went in for another kiss her hands were gone. I looked up and saw her running along the street in human speed. I quickly followed but she was more graceful than I was which gave her a huge advantage. While she almost snuck in between them I on the other hand almost shoved them away. I couldn't help but laugh when the people got annoyed because all I heard among all the talking was Renesmee's laughter. It was pure happiness and reminded me of when she was younger. Every time I got someone aside and one step closer she was disappearing in front of someone else. Finally I saw a crossing there weren't as many people there and Renesmee looked all around her for which way to go. As soon as I got through the crowd I saw her. She had her back to me and I proudly walked up and grabbed her arm.

"Thought you could get away?" I whispered in her ear and she turned around. It wasn't her..

"Que?" the woman frowned to me and I heard a perfect laughter to the right of me. When I looked I saw Renesmee smirking and running into another crowd.

"Sinto muito!" I blurted out and kept running after Renesmee. Her proud and smug laughter was now louder and spurred me to run faster. "RENESMEE!" I yelled happily and she stopped. When I pushed the last person away she was once again gone. I looked to my sides and saw a woman looking like her (really who knows at this point) walking into the bar. I followed into the bar and paid the guard to get in right away. The bar was full of people dancing and rubbing up against each other..

_It shouldn't be this hard to find the only classy girl in here! _I told myself as I kept looking. Finally I saw her sitting at the bar. But she wasn't hiding at all.. one leg crossed over the other and her back straight, there she was. Something is not right.. she wouldn't 'give up' this easy.

_So what are you going to do now? _my annoying boring voice hissed. Well.. he has a point. What am I going to do now? Only Renesmee can bring out this silly side of me but I always get stuck.

_Just go for it! _it finally cheered me on and I took a deep breath. When I looked up at her another man was standing next to her, leaning against the bar. He has a five o'clock shadow and a gangster looking hat. She was clearly flirting with him and a growl built up inside me.

_Guess she got tired of waiting for you, _it chuckled. I walked closer to them.

"Eu gosto do seu chapéu!" she smiled and pointed to his hat. He took it of and handed it over to her. "Oh não, eu não podia!" she insisted and he shoved it down his pocket.

"O que você está fazendo esta noite querida?" the man grinned to her. At moments like this I wish I knew portugise. Come on Jacob...! Something about tonight is all I picked up!

"Eu não sei ainda," Renesmee said and I knew what that meant.. 'I don't know yet!'

Oh she wants to play it that way huh? I cocked my head and stomped over to them. When I got up to them the man was admiring the necklace I had given to her. A nicer way to drool over her chest is how I like to put it.

"com licença," I said and pushed the man away as lightly as I could. Without saying anything I wrapped my arm around her waist and pressed my lips against her. My tongue lightly coaxed her lips to part and I let my tongue slip into her mouth. They moved in sync and I heard the sleezy guy curse. I opened one eye and as he turned to walk away I grabbed his hat without him noticing. When I finished our kiss I sat down beside her and put the hat on.

"Como o meu chapéu?" I said to her and she laughed.

"Do you know what you just said?" she grinned.

"Yeah sure," I insisted and she raised an eyebrow. "..not really. Something about my hat!"

"Something like that," she laughed.

"Well do you like it?"

"It looks good on you!" she smiled and pushed it to the side a bit. "..sexy."

I smirked and kissed her again. As her hands clasped behind my neck I lifted her up on my lap and she smiled against my lips. Nobody would even mind. We almost seemed a bit more suspicious if we didn't.. My hands went up and down her thigh and she let out pleased moans. Since the music was blasting around us and everyone was talking she was able to let it out even more. For other peoples ears they were almost not noticable but for mine it was like she was screaming. So hot.

She pulled away from my lips and smiled at me. I took the hat from my head and put it on hers. She let out a laugh and did a sexy pose with it.

"We are going to miss our reservation if we don't leave now," I smiled and she pouted. "..if you still want to go."

"I do," she smiled and kissed me before she slid down on the floor. "Shall we?" she held her hand out to me and I took it with a smile.

"We shall," I agreed and we walked to the exit. She took the head of her again and put it on me. As we were about to walk out the sleezy guy (whos hat I had stolen) noticed me and started to yell. Both Renesmee and I jumped a bit. I tried to push her out as the man stomped over to us but no need.. he fell over something and right down on some guys table. A brawl broke out and we ran. Out on the streets there were still as much people but at least we were almost at the resturant. We only had to walk for five more minutes until we were there.

It was a very beautiful and elegant building. We walked up to it and a man greeted us.

"boa noite, senhor, você tem uma reserva?" the well dressed man asked and took our jackets.. and my hat.

"Uh," I once again tried to play it cool. "..Si," I blurted out and Renesmee held back a laugh.

"Sim, temos reservas. Cullen," Renesmee said sweetly and the man seemed almost starstruck by her now.

"Cullen? Bem desta forma," the man made a gesture for us to walk right by the line and we did. As people got annoyed and sighed we tried to not notice them. It was more than awkward!

"Thanks," I nodded to the guy when we got our table. When he pulled out the chair for Renesmee I jumped in and did it instead. Both the man and Renesmee seemed surprised. He took a few steps back and almost bowed.

"Eu sou senhor desculpe," he said and I looked at Renesmee as I sat down.

"Está tudo bem," Renesmee assured him and he nodded.

"Você já sabe o que quer? Ou eu deveria voltar mais tarde?" he said and once again I looked at Renesmee.

"mais tarde," she said sweetly and he nodded and walked away. "Do you know what you want?" she asked me and opened her menu.  
"No, I have no idea."

"I thought you said the steak smelled delicious," she smirked and me and I remembered.. CRAP! She had figured it out.

"I forgot," I tried to convince her. "..but I will have that," I put my menu away determined to stick to my story.  
"Mhmm," she smirked and waved the waiter to come over. I decided to try out the effect of 'Cullen' in this town and handed him my credit card in a very obvious way so the name would show. He nodded and the food came quicker than I have ever experienced a restaurant work.

"I kind of like having that name here," I admitted and she chuckled.

"You just like to have people respect you," she took a bite of her food.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" I raised my eyebrows and tried to steal a piece of food from her but she stabbed her fork in the way so hard that it got stuck in the table.

"Nothing wrong with a little respect," she grinned and I took my hand back.

"I have to admit…" I nodded my head and she waited for my next words. ".. pretty hot."

She burst out in laughter and got her knife out of the table.

"Imagine if Sarah gets as tough as you are," I chuckled. ".. poor Seth."

"He could never take that," she pouted "..he is way too sweet. It would just be mean to him."

"He is a big boy, he can take it."

"You want Sarah to get bossy don't you? Just to give Seth some hell," she put her glass down in suspicion.

"Maybe," I admitted and she laughed. ".. nothing wrong with a little discipline."

"Discipline? Is our daughter going to discipline her husband?" we both flinched at her word.

"Husband?" I asked in surprise and put my hand on hers. "..proud of you."

"Shut up," she muttered and I laughed.

"You have come a long way from wanting to rip his head off," I teased.

"Who say I don't still want to?" she raised her eyebrows and took a sip.

"Hot," I said and he laughed.

"You are so childish," she shook her head in laughter.

"I'm childish?" I lowered my voice and leaned towards her over the table. ".. you are like eight years old."

"..and still more mature than you are," she leaned back and crossed her arms with a smirk.

I put my elbows up on the table and narrowed my eyes, "You know what?"

"Hot?" she predicted.

"Exactly!" I smiled and took a bite of my food.

"Oh I know," she joked and went back to eating her food. ".. wait! Hot that I'm cocky or eight years old?" she taunted.

I rolled my eyes, "HA. HA." I said dramatically and she grinned proudly over her joke. "You realize that joke can apply to our daughter don't you?" I teased back.

"Touche," she said without looking at me and continued eating. I laughed proudly at my comeback and we continued dinner.

**Renesmee POV **

"Are you done?" Jacob asked as I took a sip of my wine.

"Yes, I just have to go to the ladies room before we leave," I kissed his forehead before I walked into the bathroom. The decore were beautiful golden details and mirrors covering the walls. It had counters to the left with sinks and five bathrooms stalls to the right. It even had a couple of chairs and a small couch. A bit over the top if you ask me.. Since I actually didn't need to go to the bathroom I just washed my hands from all the food I had gotten on them. Sometimes I really fail at being a lady, I sighed and took a towel to wash my hands as someone came inside. When I turned around I was shocked.

* * *

Was going to write the chapter diffrently but had to just upload it since I haven't uploaded for about a week now. I have some personal issues to attend to so I won't post a bunch now. If you ever wonder why I don't post often then just check my Instagram. I will probably put the reason on there. Anyways.. hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave reviews! It's what keeps me going at all :)


	88. Chapter 88 : Pleasure coma

Renesmee POV

"Are you done?" Jacob asked as I took a sip of my wine.

"Yes, I just have to go to the ladies room before we leave," I kissed his forehead before I walked into the bathroom. The decore were beautiful golden details and mirrors covering the walls. It had counters to the left with sinks and five bathrooms stalls to the right. It even had a couple of chairs and a small couch. A bit over the top if you ask me.. Since I actually didn't need to go to the bathroom I just washed my hands from all the food I had gotten on them. Sometimes I really fail at being a lady, I sighed and took a towel to wash my hands as someone came inside. When I turned around I was shocked.

* * *

"Jacob!" I whispered and his face was a mix of a cocky smirk and a real kid. "..what are you doing here? It's the LADIES room."

"Don't worry," he grinned. "..no one will come in." He slowly walked up to me and turned me to the counter again. I clasped my hands on the corners and he slowly pulled up my dress.

"Jacob," I whimpered in an unsure voice.

"Spread your legs," he demanded and I gasped for air. Him being so dominant was new and almost like roleplay. Which only made it hotter. "...be a good girl," he almost growled in my ear. "..and spread your legs," he repeated and without hesitation I did. His hand pushed down on my back and I leaned over the counter even more as he caressed me from behind. I heard him breath 'Good' so quietly that I don't even know if I was meant to hear it. He began teasing me with one finger on my sensitive nub and I still couldn't relax. I kept looking at the door from the corner of my eye in between gasps of pleasure. Just as I felt myself reaching the peak and he continued teasing me as he unzipped his pants. I snapped out of what I can only explain as a pleasure coma and stood straight up.

"We can't," I panted and he turned me around to him. I tried to hold back a smirk as he slowly let his hands slide from the sides of my breasts and to my back. He quickly pulled me closer and carefully pressed his lips against mine. I moaned quietly as that familiar warm wave rushed through my body. My hands wrapped around his shoulders as he continued to let his hands roam over my body.

"We can't," I now repeated in a moan into his mouth and he pushed me up against the wall. I squeaked in surprise and he propped my legs up around his hips. He pushed his hands against my body and slid them from my thighs and up to my shoulders and pushed them up. He held my hands tightly against the wall over our heads and pushed himself against me to hold me up. I closed my eyes and moaned when I felt his length.

"I have been very good today," his husky voice swirled around me and he leaned closer to my ear. "..I think I deserve something in return."

"Mhmm," I moaned and he kissed my neck. His tongue lightly slid out once in a while and caressed my skin. He went back to kissing my lips and lightly bit it.

"You gonna give me what I want?" he almost growled and tightened the grip of my hands. I hesitated as I panted for air but finally nodded. "..good girl," he smirked and went back to kissing my neck. One of his hands trailed down to my chest and ripped the bust of the dress down, exposing by breast. He nibbled and kissed my nipples as I kept trying to focus on hearing if anyone came in. When his fingers went back to my crotch I lost focus and moaned in pleasure. He stopped abruptly and fumbled around with his pants. I couldn't stand a second of not having him on my lips so I kissed his neck while he pulled himself out of his pants. When he finally got out he rubbed himself up and down my slick opening as I kissed his neck. I don't know if he was teasing me or himself.. but if he intended to tease me.. it worked.

"Please, Jacob.." I moaned and he tightened his grip of my hands. "..please."

"No," he growled in my ear and let me out of his grip. Thank god for vampire reflexes or I would be sitting on my ass right now. He smirked at me and slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. "..come here." He pointed to the floor in front of him and I sat down. He pulled me up for a kiss that made my knees weak. "I'm not done with those pretty lips yet," he moaned and let me down on my knees again. My hands gripped his thighs as I slid them around his base. I kissed him all around and finally when I was about to put him in my mouth he put his hand under my chin and stopped me.

"Start slow," he demanded and I let my tongue swirl around the head. He took a deep breath through his teeth as I placed kisses up and down his length. With his hands on the back of my head he pushed me down with my lips all wrapped around him. His hips motioned in thrusts and he gathered my hair in a ponytail to get a better view. I could almost feel him grow and tense inside my mouth. When his breaths became heavier and closer together I knew he was close. At this point he would usually say something like 'Stop if you don't want it' but not now. He decided and he wanted to finish it with my lips around him. To please him even more I moved to take him in even deeper and gripped his thighs to keep balance.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned as he finished in a long moan. I tightened my lips around him to make sure I got everything. I knew that would turn him on even more. When I swallowed everything down I saw him growing again.

Usually guys would now fall asleep but Jacob.. Oh Jacob. He isn't like most guys. Instead he grabbed my upper arms and pulled us both up. He lead me over to the sink where he propped me up on the edge.

"You are mine," he moaned before he pushed deep inside.

"OH," I moaned and leaned my head back. "..yes." He begun with a quick pace that he held through out the first few minutes until I knew I couldn't wait any longer. Everything he had done had been like four hours of foreplay in ten minutes. I let him know how close I was and he went harder.

"Say my name," he growled and tightened the grip of my thigh. "..say it."

"Jacob," I whispered as I saw our reflection all around us in the mirrors. He was still fully clothes just like me and the sweat on his back created a mark on the shirt.

"Come on," he hissed and put a hand behind my neck to hold me closer to him. He looked deep into my eyes. "..come on."

I only moaned since I felt almost unable to speak by all the pleasure rushing through me. I squirmed against the counter and he pulled me even closer to his face.

"Say it," he moaned.

"Jacob," I moaned a bit louder now. He moaned in relief by hearing me say his name.

"LOUDER," he growled and pushed in deeper. His hand took a fistful of my hair and pulled it back so my neck was exposed. "..come on."

"Jacob," I said once more in a slightly higher tone. I was to caught up in the moment. But his constant coaxing of hearing my pleasure was such a turn on.

"Not good enough," he hissed through gritted teeth and I reached my peak as he thrusted in deeper.

"JACOB!" I almost screamed and he held a quicker pace than ever before. He let out whimpering moans and leaned against the counter as I leaned against the mirror behind us.

"YES!" he whimpered and slowed down the pace after doing those few last thrusts harder than usual. We both leaned on each other's shoulder and panted for air. I stroked his back and he kissed my shoulders.

"Do you think they..?" I began.

"..yeah they definitely heard us," he interrupted.

"Yeah," I sighed and leaned back to the wall as he smirked at me. He pulled out and zipped up his pants with an even bigger grin. "..why are you smiling?"

"I can't help it that it turns me on," he pulled me closer to the edge and kissed me. "..knowing that someone can catch us at any time," he kissed my neck and I moaned. "…claiming you."

"You have issues," I teased him and he laughed.

"Perhaps, but you seem to enjoy them."

"They are alright," I murmured and blushed as I slid down of the counter. "...do you really think they heard us?"

"Not US," he laughed and pointed at me. "..YOU."

"ME?" I squeaked at his teasing.

"Don't you remember? 'JACOB'!" he dramatically mimicked me quietly and I playfully punched his chest. "..OW!"

"You deserve it!" I pouted and straightened myself out. "Do I look alright?"

"You look like you have just been sexed real well," he joked. I burst out in laughter and almost snorted. "...pretty!" he teased me and gathered myself again.

"Now how should we do this? Who goes out first?" I chuckled.

"Both?" he said like it was no big deal.

"NO! Boys aren't actually allowed in here," I grinned at him.

"Let's just say I'm a stupid american who dosen't understand signs," he shrugged his shoulders.

"That might be the best idea we can come up with right now," I nodded and we laughed. Then we both heard someone walking towards the door.

"Crap," I whimpered and the voice of an older (and very smug I have to say) lady came from outside the door.

"Abra a porta, talvez?" the lady snarled and a kind man apolagized.

"GET IN!" I hissed to Jacob and pushed him into one of the stalls. He whimpered as he hit the wall and I shut it quickly before I ran to the sink and started washing my hand. I gave her a big smile and took a ridicolus amount of soap in sheer horror that she would suspect something. That's normal right? She walked by me and put her purse down on the counter as I dried of my hands. I cleared my throat and when I turned around I saw Jacob's feet sticking out at the bottom of the stall. I never thought I would say this but I really wish he had worn high heels and shaved his legs today! If she sees him she will freak and get... FBI or something!

_Calm down! FBI dosen't come for you when you have sex in a public bathroom, _I told myself and realized how dumb my fear was. When the woman cleared her throat I panicked and almost jumped up a bit.

"com licença!" I chuckled nervously when I realized I was in the way. I moved away so she could get a towel and descretely just.. well stood there. WHAT ELSE COULD I DO? Leave him here?

She shook her hands one last time and threw the towel on the counter. I smiled as she passed me and once again she ignored my attempt at being friendly. When she went towards the stall that Jacob was in I freaked out and threw myself towards the door.

"Com licenca.. I have to go first," I said and she seemed offended. "..bad food!" I blurted out nervously and slid inside. There was Jacob holding back laughter with tears running down his face. I smacked his shoulder.

"OW!" he let out and we both panicked. I coughed dramatically and tried to imitate his voice.

"Americans," the lady sighed and got into the stall right next to us. Jacob pulled me down on his lap and I held back a squeak of surprise once again. He smirked and brought his hands up my dress again as I tried to push him away.

"Jacob," I whispered so only he heard and he seemed to think I was asking him a question.

"Come on," he grinned and grinded himself against me. I completely lost myself in the passion and excitement and he noticed it. He quickly held me up to unzip his pants and I carefully slid right down on him. A moan escaped my lips and he covered my mouth with his hand. His hips thrusted and grinded in an absolutely amazing way. The clothing in between us made sure no sound would escape and make anyone suspect what was going on. Now all there was to give us away was our own actions.

"Oh," I mumbled in his hans as he thrusted deeper inside and almost chuckled at my reaction. He picked up his pace and I knew this would be a real quick one. But I wanted to scream his name, cry out in pleasure and quicken the pace myself.

"Do it," he chuckled quietly in my ear and pulled me down hard, causing me to let out a whimpering moan. "…come on."

I shook my head and threw it back in pleasure. The woman finally got out of the stall and I was desperately trying to focus on what she was doing to keep quiet. Jacob nibbled on my shoulder as the woman went to wash her hands.

"Lydia!" another womans voice entered the room and I sighed heavily in pleasure and desperation. They both got quiet and mumbled something. Jacob took a firm grip of either sides of my waist and pulled me down hard. I tensed up to hold back my moans and it only made me more sensitive to his pleasing movements.

"Que barulho é esse?" one of the woman said and I freaked out as I came closer and closer.

"Americans," the previous lady muttered and they walked out. Finally when they had left I cried out in pleasure.

"OH THANK GOD!" I exhaled loudly as Jacob hugged me from behind. He slowly stopped thrusting and kissed my back. His hot breath swirled around me as we gathered ourselves.

"That was amazing," he moaned and I chuckled.

"That was nerve wracking," I gasped and he laughed. "..now we have to leave."

"Fine," he chuckled and I moved. He stood up behind me and I heard him sip his pants. My body almost ached from all the tension that I had now let go of.

"Come on," he smiled and walked out of the stall. I followed him and checked myself out in the mirror real quick. My hair was somewhat of a mess and I simply ran my fingers through it. The dress was no big deal. I just had to pull it down again..

"JACOB!" I gasped when I saw him simply walk out of the door. In an attempt to stop him I almost threw myself towards the door. To add on to this not at all awkward situation I stumbled out of the door but at least Jacob caught me before I hit the ground. Everyone came to my rescue and I assured them everything was fine. Almost everyone in the resturant looked at us and I blushed. When I straightened out my dress and hair I could almost feel the bruise I would get on my knee.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked with pure concern in his voice. I was mostly concerned with all the eyes that were now set on us.

"Yeah," I blushed even more and straightened out my dress again.

"Você está bem?" our waiter from before asked me and I nodded. I projected for Jacob to simply get me out of this resturant. He did as I asked for and almost dragged me towards the exit. With every step we took people kept looking at us and I felt like I was in hell. The ladies from before were staring at us with an almost disgusted look.

"Oh God," I blushed and hid my face against Jacob's arm. He laughed loudly and saluted the ladies with a wink. They both gasped and I pushed Jacob to walk faster.

"What?" he laughed when we came out.

"You are just the worst," I scolded him and he noticed my limping.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked and I sat down on a bench.

"No," I frowned and he sat down beside me. "..I really hurt my knee."

"When you fell or when you were on the floor and su..." he began and I held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't make it worse," I sighed and he held back a grin. "..look what you did!" I pouted and pointed to the bruise that had blossomed up already.

"I did?" he gasped. ".. I didn't trip you."

"No but you made me.." I gestured me throwing myself after him.

"Techincally this is your mothers fault. She is the one who gave you two left feet," he insisted and I scowled at him. "..too soon to make jokes about it?" he asked and pointed to the bruise.

"Well it still hurts so yeah," I scowled at him.

"Let's get home and put some ice on that," he took my hand to help me up.

"AOW!" I hissed and before I could fall down Jacob caught me. "..guess we won't be walking home."

"Now problem little lady," he grinned and scooped me up in his arms. "..hotel or home?"

"Home," I pleaded to him and he started to walk. Even though I felt like Jacob couldn't get us home fast enough he sure did a great job. He took a short cut through the town and nothing could stop him. Not even when I insisted on him slowing down and trying to enjoy the beautiful night. But sadly he didn't let me stand up and drive the boat so all I could do was sit down and look out over the ocean as he drove. Maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised but he carried me inside. Apparently I didn't get to do anything myself..

"I can walk," I insisted as we came up to the door.

"I'm sure you can. But I can also carry you," he smirked and put me down on the bed. Right away he inspected my knee again. "..its getting worse."

"Well maybe because I fell on it," I groaned at him and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Hmm.." he said and poked at it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I snapped at him and he looked so innocent.

"Inspecting it," he said plainly and I shook my head. "..what?"

"You don't poke at it," I snapped and pinched his arm.

"AOW!" he stepped back.

"SEE!" I scowled and he laughed. "..what are you laughing about?"

"You are so childish!" he grinned and threw himself on top of me. I joined in on his laughter as he rolled me on top of him. He caressed my rear and kissed me softly. I cupped his face in my hands as I laid on top of him and the kiss quickly deepened.

"I don't put out on the first date," I teased him and he smirked at my challange.

"You have already given it up tonight," he chuckled and lightly pushed his leg against my bruise. "..remember?"

"Damn you," I blushed and he kissed my nose. I nuzzled my face into his neck and kissed him.

"Tired?" he chuckled and stroked the back of my head.

"Mhmm," I mumbled and cuddled up closer. Before I could say or hear anything I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry if it was a mellow and boring chapter but I just have so much to do right now and thought I would at least upload something haha! Anyways leave reviews and comments please :)


	89. Chapter 89 : Home ground

"Tired?" he chuckled and stroked the back of my head.

"Mhmm," I mumbled and cuddled up closer. Before I could say or hear anything I fell asleep.

* * *

After the amazing night Renesmee and I had spent in town we fell into a sleep coma. Expect for the time Renesmee threw up in the middle of the night. We suspected it was from the suspense of the fun we had in the bathroom. But when morning came she had jumped up with all the energy in the world. It was always nice to see her full of energy and happiness.. okay maybe not when I was so tired. But I didn't say anything, because if I did she would insist on us staying inside all day and I could tell.. she wanted to do anything but that!

Since we were going home today we made a plan to go in to town early and enjoy the last of our time here. She happily agreed and started packing as I did the breakfast. As she ate I was surprised by her enthusiasm and how fast shr finished the breakfast. She even finished before me..

This time she agreed on letting me drive into town since those 'few scratches' had turned into something more when we could see them in the daylight. And I did not want anymore wounds on my baby... that boat was amazing!

"Why didn't I get to drive into town this time?" she pouted as I helped her out of the boat.

"That's why," I said and pointed to the battle scars on the boat. "..we can practice with another boat. One that didn't cost thousand of dollars."

"..you mean one that you don't love?" she teased and I nodded. "..so let me get this straight. You are now obsessed with cars, bikes, building houses AND boats?" I nodded along with everything she said.

"Well techincally I am obsessed with building little play houses for the kids," I corrected her and we started walking hand in hand into town.

"..and sand boxes, jungle gyms and tree houses." she added on.

"It makes them happy!" I defended.

"I'm not complaining," she laughed. "..just wanting to get it all out there."

"Yeah right," I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Can we go into some clothing stores?" she asked.

"Can I say no?" I chuckled and she playfully thought about it.

"No!" she giggled and ran into the closest store. I followed her but took my time. Inside she was treated like a queen, which made me happy. All of the women there served to her every need and even brought her champagne. I don't even think she noticed that one of the women flirted with me. Which was for the best. No need to her upset about it. I didn't look at anyone else like I looked at Renesmee.

"Would you like some more champagne? Or anything else?" the dark haired woman leaned down so her blouse revealed way too much. Without an issue I looked straight at her face and didn't even give her exposed chest a glance. "..anything," she looked down at my pants and licked her lips.

"No thank you. I think I have had enough," I raised my glass to her quickly and walked over to Renesmee. Two women were helping her get into a very extravagant dress.

"tão perfeito!" One of the woman said as Renesmee twirled around in it.

"Obrigado," Renesmee smiled kindly to the woman and walked up to kiss me. "What do you think?"

"I think you look perfeito!" I said proudly and kissed her. Some of the other (what I assume are) husbands in the store couldn't get their eyes of Renesmee. And it wasn't because they were bored that they looked at her. Because their wives clearly noticed. "Now I have had a lot of champagne and I have to go to the bathroom but I will be back soon," I kissed her quickly. "You look so beautiful."

"Okay, see you soon," Renesmee smiled and walked back to the little platform that was surrounded by mirrors. The woman ran right back to her and helped her change.

With a smile I walked over to the sign for the bathroom and did what nature demanded me too. Even the bathrooms here were fancy. They didn't have normal paper to wipe your hands.. they had some soft towels and a pump of hand lotion side by side. Hand lotion in a store full of women changing? How fitting, I thought to myself and walked outside where the dark haired woman was waiting for me.

"Oh, hey." I mumbled and was a bit creeped out.

"Your wife is waiting in a private changing room over there," she pointed down the hallway and stood closer to me. ".. we are all alone."

I totally ignored her and walked over to the room. When I pushed the curtain aside Renesmee was trying on a blue dress. The room was HUGE and I'm pretty sure ten other women could change in here with space to dance around even.

"Hey, sweetie." I walked up and hugged her.

"Are you getting bored?" she murmured as I spun her around.

"I can survive a little while longer," I smiled and put her down.

"So sweet," she kissed me and went back to trying on some clothes. I sat down in the corner and watched some pictures on my phone. As I tried to entertain myself they walked in and out to get new things and more help. The dark haired woman came up to me with another glass of champagne and I politely accepted it.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?" she asked with a bad accent.

"I'm sure," I assured her and went back to my phone.

She gasped and walked away. Guess she wasn't used to getting turned down. All of the sudden someone surprised me.

"possoajudá-lo?" A grey haired woman asked me and looked a bit suspicious of me.

"Oh, sorry," I searched for the words in my mind and she looked slightly irritated that I made her wait for an answer. "…Eu não possofalarportuguês!"

She crossed her arms and looked me up and down. "Do you need help?"

"Oh, you speak.. how great!" I blurred out nervously and she kept shooting mental daggers at me. ".. Uh, no. I'm just here with my wife!" I pointed over to Renesmee but she wasn't there anymore. "Where did she go?" I mumbled to myself and looked around.

"Name please?" the woman asked with anger and I cocked my head in surprise.

"Excuse me?" I started to feel a bit pissed off. Did I look like a bad guy? Well sometimes.. but still!

"Name," she got a bit more stern. "Your name?"

"Black," I snarled at her and she wasn't even faced by my pissed of attitude.

"Well Mr. Black," she pointed to the door. "..we only take booked appointments and you are not on the list."

"What?" I spit out in surprise. "First of all you didn't even look at a list and I was here for like ten minutes before you even noticed me."

"I know the list for today like the back of my hand and I just started working. It's not my fault that the other ladies here aren't doing their job. They are just blinded by looks," she scoffed and glanced at the dark haired woman who looked away.

"Well my wife is probably under a different name," I sighed and she listened. "…Cullen," I said and got the reaction I expected.

"But you said Black," she looked confused and embarrassed.

"We have the same last name but we never use it," I explained and he looked around at the other woman.

"Well help Mr. Cullen!" she ordered and they all ran up to me.

"No, no. But thank you," I help my hands up. "I'm only here with my wife."

"Are you sure? We can get you anything you want," the old lady said and it only brought back the memory of the dark haired woman's attempt at flirting and seemed off coming from her.

"No thank you," I tried to calm her down and assure her that I didn't need any help. Eventually Renesmee came back inside and ran up to me for a kiss. I saw the dark haired woman scowl as we kissed.

"Oh Mrs. Cullen I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was your husband," the woman apologized over and over again.

"What happened?" Renesmee asked us.

"I will tell you later. It was no big deal," I said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well.. I'm done so we can go now," she smiled and I thanked her.

We walked out of the store hand in hand and she asked for me to explain.

"I don't know to be honest. I think she thought I looked poor and didn't want me to be in there," I shrugged me shoulders.

"What?" Renesmee cocked her head in surprise and I shook my head. "Well what made her change her mind?"

"I said the magic word," I smirked and Renesmee looked confused. "Cullen," I said dramatically and she laughed.

"Well both Esmee and my mother has been in that store. I bet dad has spent a lot of money on mom in there."

"Your mom has shopped in there?" I asked in surprise.

"No, dad has shopped for her."

"Makes more sense," I mumbled and we laughed. "Now what do you say about dinner?"

"Sounds good," she smiled and we walked around to find a good new place to eat at. It was her mission to find a new place here. To my luck she decided quickly and while I found a table outside she ordered the meals. She wanted to surprise me with something and I happily waited outside. When she came walking out she had big trays, balancing on the fingertips of each hand, that she put down in front of me.

I looked in shock at the mountain of meat in front of me. She smirked and sat down.

"I don't even think I can eat all of this," I mumbled and she frowned.

"That's mine," she said and switched our plates. Instead I got a plate with less of the massive mountain but still alot. "..that's yours."

"Yours is bigger than mine," I stated the obvious.

"Intimidated? Feel a bit emasculated?" she teased as she started to cut her steak.

"Kinda,"I joked back and started to eat. She almost franticly threw the food in her mouth. "..you sure are hungry."

"Mhmm," she mumbled and swallowed a mouth full of food. "..don't know why though," she yawned.

"Well if you ever get hungry," I grinned and leaned closer to her as she intetnly listened. "..I got some meat for you." I joked and she.. well.. didn't roll her eyes. She seemed.. turned on by it.

"Well how can I say no to that?" she breathed heavily and bit her lip. I chuckled nervously and leaned back to my food. She must have been joking.. right?

We spent a few hours on the cafe, just talking and cuddling on the couch as we enjoyed the sun beaming down on us. I had to almost peel Renesmee of me when we had to leave, or we would have been late. Fortunately she (unwillingly) let go of me and we meet up with the drivers outside town. I gave one of the men the keys to the boat so they could put it away until we came back.. and let me tell you.. it took alot.

Finally we were on our way home to the kids. I took care of everything while Renesmee had her arms wrapped around my arm and leaned her head against my shoulder. Several yawns surprised me and made me stop in the middle of conversation with the people at the airport. They all thought it was cute how she almost slept against my shoulder as we walked around. I just thought it was difficult. After a while I had to scoop her up into my arms and carry her around the airport. Everyone walking past us smiled and some kids even pointed. One teenage boy nudged his friends and pointed to us.

"Look at that guy," he chuckled. "..he is so getting some," I growled at his words and held her tighter in my arms.

_Rip his head off! _my inner voice snarled and I really considered it.. but when Renesmee let out a sleepy murmur that sounded like my name I smiled and kept walking towards the gate. Right when we were about to board onto the plane a man stopped us. He explained that something was wrong with the plane and we had to take a 'public' one. I sighed heavily and looked at Renesmee in my arms. What if she throws up again? I think people might get freaked out if its all blood like it sometimes was...

I had to agree to taking a public plane and the men said they were sorry over and over again. I only snarled back 'Yeah whatever' as they carried the bags for me. My arms were a bit more busy, holding the most important woman on earth.

"Once again Mr Cullen, I'm so sorry." one of the men pleaded and I sighed.

"Mr Black," I moaned, annoyed, and he once again apolagized.

I have to say I was very angry when they almost made us miss the plane by all their apologizing. We had to run to the gate and made it on just in time. But at least Renesmee didn't wake up..

When I walked on the plane everyone once again looked. A little girl pointed and tugged on her mothers arm.

"Look how strong," she gasped and I smiled. They didn't know I could hear them.

"She is probably not that heavy sweetie," the mother said sweetly and stroked her daughters head. If they only knew how heavy she was.. A human could never hold her. Even Charlie had troubles with it when she was little.

"..do you think she is okay?" the little girl continued as I put Renesmee down in her seat. Without waking up she cuddled up in the seat and I wrapped a blanket around her as the men gave us our carry on.

"She is probably tired," the mom assured her.

"Can you be that tired?" the girl gasped and I chuckled to myself.

"Yes. Sometimes you fall asleep on the couch and wake up in your bed. That's because we carry you there while you sleep." the mother said.

"But I'm little," the girl had a point.. it was kinda strange not that I think of it. I fumbled with Renesmee's buckle and the people asked me to sit down. I sat down and continued to fumble with it.

"Well they have rings on their finger. They are probably married.. so maybe she is pregnant," the mother said.

I stopped cold and let go of her belt. I almost slammed by back against the seat as I stiffened in shock.

_How could you not have seen it before?! _my inner voice laughed tauntingly. Oh crap... I looked over at her belly.

"What happened to him?" the little girl asked her mother and I hung my head in my hands.

"Sir, please fasten your seatbelts," a woman working on the plane asked me and I looked up at her. My facial expression made her surprised. "..or not," she said and walked away.

"Maybe he is scared of planes," the mother said.

_Scared of planes? SCARED OF PLANES?  
_

"But he isn't little," the girl said and I scoffed as a dirty joke popped up. DAMN! Why do I always have to make jokes in the worst situations.

"Jacob?" Renesmee murmured with a sleepy voice and I turned to her. When she saw my shocked expression she wrapped her arm around mine. "...what's wrong?"

"Uh," I mumbled.

"Still upset about the whole... wolf thing?" she whispered.

Should I tell her?

_NO! We both want kids but this is such a shock!  
_

I probably should.. right?

"Jacob?" she interrupted my internal fight.

"Yeah, thats why." I blurted out. CRAP!

"Oh don't be," she smiled and stroked my cheek. "..everything is going to be fine."

I sure hope so..

**Renesmee POV **

The whole way home I wondered about Jacob and his pain. Why had he never shared this with me before? Did he think I would leave him? That he would scare me? Make me afraid of him hurting me?

He would never do that. We both lived for each other and loved nothing else like we loved each other. The love we had for our kids were stronger than anything but our love was still a strong one.

I remember the day I first saw them like it was still on my cornea. Like they had just left my body and their screams of new life echoed in my head. Nothing will ever compare to them and their perfect everything. I can still taste the first breath I took before I opened my eyes and saw Anthony or the way my lips trembled when I smiled at Sarah. Even though I had imagined two boys it was no big loss. Instead I had gotten more than I had ever dreamed of. Although if we had two boys Seth would never have imprinted on my child..

When we pulled up to the house I could hear soft laughter coming from the kitchen. To both mine and Jacob's surprise my parents had already brought them over to our house so we didn't have to go and get them at the cottage. Having them back in my arms was amazing. Sarah showed me her new necklace from Seth and I have to admit.. It was pretty. Not that I expected him to give her some dingy piece of metal but I hated the fact that I loved it. I couldn't tell if Anthony's constant talk about his new found interest in werewolves was annoying for Jacob but he seemed to take it somewhat well. After that talk in our backyard I didn't know anymore. In my mind Jacob had never had a problem with his wolf side so it came as a shock. It was now my pain too. Knowing he had been or is in pain was enough to create a sharp pain in my heart.

After the kids got their food my parents left and we took them to our room. We all piled up in a big, as Anthony calls it 'cuddle lump'. I leaned against the headboard to the left while Jacob was to the right and the kids playing at our feet.

"So tell me again," I smiled and put Anthony in my lap. "..how did you discover that you had lost a tooth?" I would never get tired of that story and I hated myself for missing it.

"I went like this," he lunged himself over to Jacob and held himself up with his hands on Jacob's chest. A cute but still serious growl rose from his chest as he exposed his teeth to Jacob. "GRRRRR!" he growled and we laughed as he sat back down. "..and then it fell out."

"You growled so loudly that it fell out?" Jacob chuckled and tickled him. "..that's my son!"

Sarah laughed with us and put her hand on Anthony's cheek to tell him something. His eyes lit up as he agreed to her idea. Anthony crawled in between us and placed his hand on our cheeks. Like a movie we watched him growl at his reflection in the mirror with exposed teeth from his eyes. It made a light sound and fell down on the floor. He continued to watch himself but no more growls were coming from him. Instead he gave himself a confused look and tilted his head. His fingers slid over the open space in between the lower row of teeth and he looked down at the missing piece. Both Jacob and I started to laugh when he franticly tried to put it back and freaked out a bit.

"What have I done?!" he thought to himself as the tooth didn't stick to his gum. A warm laughter came from outside and dad walked in. The rest of the story flashed by with dad explaining what losing a tooth meant. He was pleased with the explanation. Growing up!

"My big boy!" Jacob smiled and pulled A.J closer for a kiss on the cheek. "..let me see."

Anthony tilted his head back and once more exposed his teeth to us. Along the perfect row of white teeth a little slot was empty.

"It didn't even hurt!" A.J explained like it was a shocking statement and we gasped along.

"That's because you are a strong Quileute boy," Jacob said proudly and Anthony nodded.

"Like daddy," he smiled and Jacob lightly squeezed his hand.

"Like daddy," Jacob mumbled and looked a bit at peace with it. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and Jacob nodded. "..just like daddy."

My smile reflected on Jacob's lips as we had one of those moments. No gifts needed, we simply understood each other. He had now begun to accept Anthony as a werewolf.. and he would do anything to spare him pain. I sure hope he won't look as heartbroken as he did on the plane.

"Daddy can you finish my playhouse tomorrow?" Sarah asked sweetly as she played with my hair.

"Of course I can!" he smiled and lifted her over to his lap. "..anything for you princess."

She blushed and hid her face behind her hands. "..I'm daddys princess."

"You sure are," he said proudly and kissed her forehead.

"..and I'm a wolf like daddy!" Anthony interrupted their sweet moment and made it even sweeter.

"Wolf boy and vampire girl," I smiled and kissed Jacob.

After a couple of yawns from the kids Jacob and I decided to put them to bed. They had been wanting to sleep in their own rooms recently. Especially Anthony. Since he was becoming 'a big boy'. When we had read them their bedtime stories Jacob and I walked into our bedroom, hand in hand.

"It feels great to be home again," he sighed happily and sat down on the edge of the bed to take of his shoes as I buttoned up my shirt. After one shoe was off he got distracted and started to hug Buddy.

"Yeah it sure does," I agreed and hung my shirt up in a hanger. "..but I still feel a bit strange." I pouted and rubbed my belly.

"Wonder why," he said nervously and I locked my eyes on him.

"Is there something you want to talk about Jacob?" I almost snarled. I was so tired of him keeping things from me.

"Well.." he began and I gasped.

"I hate it when you keep things from me!" I hissed quietly and he held his hands up.

"I haven't! I just haven't gotten the opportuinity to tell you," he defended himself.

"Oh so on the flight home that took several hours you didn't find a minute to tell me," I hissed.

"God you have such mood swings," he sighed and I stopped to a halt.

"What did you say?" I said carefully and he looked scared.

"You might be pregnant that's all.." he blurted out.

"WHAT?" I yelled and he held Buddy, who was trying to get out of his grip, closer as a shield.


	90. Chapter 90 : Sign of life

"You might be pregnant that's all.." he blurted out.

"WHAT?" I yelled and he held Buddy, who was trying to get out of his grip, closer as a shield.

* * *

"SHH! SHH!" he whispered and jumped further up on the bed with Buddy in his arms. ".. you are going to wake the kids up!"

"OH CRAM IT YOU FERTIL FREAK!" I hissed and he nodded.

"Calm down," he said and tried to keep Buddy in his arms as he squirmed in fear over my anger. But he had no reason to be.. he is not the one I'm mad at..

"Put the cat down Jacob," I growled and placed my hands on my hips. When I started to slowly walk towards him he backed away on the bed. Eventually he reached the edge and fell down on the floor, still with Buddy in his arms.

"W-w-why?" he stuttered and looked a bit confused.

"Put him down," I demanded and pointed to the floor.

"Wh..." he began.

"..because I need to hit something and it needs to be you." I growled and walked closer to him.

"I-I-I don't want to," he said innocentl. I growled louder by his resistance and Buddy flew up in fear. In the process of jumping out of Jacob's death grip he accidentily scratched him. Small drips of blood escaped a small cut on Jacob's arms and it made me even more feral. When Buddy was finally out I slammed the door behind him. I kept walking towards Jacob who now had his hands up.

"Do you remember why I agreed to not forcing you into getingt snipped?" I hissed and Jacob nodded. "..well it seems like you have forgotten!"

"I haven't!" he assured me and pushed his body up against the wall. The cuts on his arms had finally healed up and all that was left was dry blood.

"Then enlighten me why I didn't force you to get snipped!" I challanged him. He took a deep breath and gestured for me to do the same as a way to avoid answering. I flashed my teeth and he gave up.

"Because there is no chance that lightning will strike twice," he quoted himself and seemed a bit emberassed.

"OH RIGHT! Now I remember," I said sarcasticly. "..the truth was that you would feel emasculated if you did it isn't it!"

"Well kinda!" he defended himself and I took one threatening step closer by the confirmation. "..why didn't you get your tubes tied?"

I cocked my head up and stopped walking towards him. He made a grimace as I gasped in anger.

He will regret those words..

"Yeah why didn't I? Because its not like I had just carried two crossbred, over naturally strong children in my uterus!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said with a calm voice and held his hands out. "..come on. We don't even know if you are!"

"How could I not be?" I yelled and Jacob flinched. "..I'm tired, hungry and hornier than ever!"

"Well that last part might be because I am freakishly handsome!" he tried to lighten up the mood. But I could hear how nervous he was.

"You are getting snipped and that's final!" I hissed and turned to walk out.

"WHY!" Jacob almost cried out in frustration.

"Why?" I slowly turned to him and his once confident stature changed when I was fully facing him. "..how about because I am tired of fighting of your bionic sperm!"

"While that is a good reason how about.." he began but I just stormed out of the room. As I walked downstairs I heard him sigh heavily and it made me even angrier.

I picked up my cell phone from the living room table and called Carlisle.

"Renesmee? Is everything alright?" he asked softly.

"Oh yeah! Everything is great!" I said sarcasticly. "..get the ultra sound ready. I'm coming over!"

I wanted to slam the phone into a million pieces but kept my calm and put it deep in my back pocket. Jacob stumbled down the stairs and looked extremely nervous.

"What?" I muttered. I couldn't stand to be near him right now!

"You forgot your..." he mumbled innocently and held my shirt out ot me.

"Oh," I mumbled and ripped it out of his hand. I franticly put it on and walked over to get my shoes. "...you stay here and take care of them."

"..but I want to come with you," he pleaded and I cocked my head up in anger. "...or not."

"I think you have a bigger chance of surviving here," I growled and picked up my cell phone. As I opened the door Jacob closed it... "...what?" I hissed and looked at him.

"Please tell me why you are so angry," he pleaded and took my hand. Big risk for him right now but he did it.. "..I thought we wanted a lot of kids. This is a blessing. Please don't do this.."

Wait..

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do Jacob?" I exclaimed. He looked deep into my eyes and took both my hands.

"..keep it. I'm begging you." he whispered. His plead was sweet and gentle while the meaning behind it was shocking. "...this is a blessing."

"You think I don't know that?" I gasped and he looked even more confused. "..you think I don't love this possible child growing inside me?"

"You don't seem to thrilled," he mumbled and I tore my hand out of his. "..just talk to me. It's my child too."

"How dare you?" I whispered and shook my head in disbelief. When he opened his mouth to say something I ignored him and stormed out into the night.

"NESS!" he yelled to get my attention as he ran after me. Even though I didn't want to stop I knew I had to.. Finally when I turned around he was catching up to me. But still only had one shoe on and scratch marks from Buddy on his shirt.

"Stay with them," I demanded and he stopped running towards me when there was only a meter seperating us. Why didn't he get it? I needed to go. He had to stay and take care of them. I don't even have the energy to talk about this right now. "..I don't need you there."

My choice of words could have been better. No matter how dark it was around us I could still see the pain growing inside him.

"What?" he almost whispered. "..you don't need me?"

I could see the hurt my words had caused and regreted them deeply.

"I mean I need to be there. You can't take the tests for me. We can't leave them alone," I mumbled and started to calm down. Not so much calm down as breaking down. I had no energy for this.

He put his hands on his hips and wandered around in small circles, trying to come up with something.

"I will get someone to watch them. You go over while I do that.." he walked up to me and took my hands once again. They were cold and sweaty. "..but please wait for me."

Uh, great! I didn't want to wait. My whole body was crawling in anticipation. How could I ever calm down or deal with it if I didn't know? Every second I spent waiting was just time to think of all the frustration I had inside me. But I knew Jacob would be incredibly hurt if I didn't wait..

"Hurry," I muttered and he almost had a twinge of enthusiasm over my cooperation. "..don't take to long. I won't wait forever."

"I'll go right now," he said almost like a suggestion. As if he was afraid to do so without my approval. I tilted my head towards the house and he smiled. When he didn't move I became impatient.

"..go!" I exclaimed and he ran of.

I turned around right away and kept walking towards the big house. With my arms crossed, and almost tangled in the big jacket I had thrown on, I kicked the pine cones along my way.

How will I do this? I'm not strong enough to go through this again. I was barely strong enough the last time. But I had fought for the kids. Because I loved them, I still do. It's not like I don't WANT this possible baby growing inside me. I have loved every child Jacob and I have birthed and lost. I would die for everyone of them.. but the thought of leaving the ones I have successfully protected is just mind numbingly painful.

_What kind of mother are you? _my inner voice echoed.

A good one, I tried to tell myself. I haven't even thought about getting rid of it until Jacob shared his fears of what I might do. Never in a million years would I do so.. but now it was all that was on my mind.

I have options. But I don't have the heart to explore them.

I put my hands on my stomach and tried to feel something. A sign. Something to help me decide. A light push or flutter that can make me feel secure. To know what I might have to fight for.

I can't come there unprepared.

When I looked up I saw I had finally arrived at the big house. Carlisle stood at the steps with his hand out to me and a loving smile.

"Renesmee," he said softly and it was like my heart dropped in place. Just hearing the loving voice of my grandfather made me remember the love for my family. Who wouldn't want to add on to it?

"Thank you," I mumbled and took his hand. He lightly helped me up the steps by lifting some of the weight of me. "..is everything ready?"

"Everything is ready to go," he assured me and put his hand on my back. He began to move us towards the door but I hesitated. "..something wrong?"

Something? How about everything!

"Just nervous," I plastered a smile on my lips and moved along with him. We walked through the softly lit up hallways and my big untied boots clicked on the floor. They added such power to the sound of my heart beating in my chest.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked me again and I took a deep breath. He must have heard the drastic change in my heartbeat.

"No," I admitted in a nonchalant way. "..I just want answers."

He pushed the door open with one hand and gestured for me to go inside. My eyes scanned the room quickly. Carlisle's wall of books was neatly covering one of the big walls to the left, he had brought the same old desk that I had grown up with and a couch with a coffee table gave the room a cozy feeling with the plants and other decorations. It was just as dimly lit in here as in the hallways. But a harsh light shined down on the table I was to sit on. It gave the table a chilling feeling. It scared me.

"I will do my best," he smiled gently and I walked past him. Now that I was finally inside the room I had taken the first step. Literally.

The room had a calming yet intimidating smell. Like every hospital has. Steril and clean. No sign of a comforting or familiar smells. But at least to the right of me a wall was covered in pictures. It was all of the family. Both my side and Jacob's.

Carlisle gave me a light tap on the shoulder and held his hand out towards the table. I nodded and walked up to it.

"Do you want some time alone?" he asked as I turned to him.

"No," I blurted out in panic and grabbed his arm. I couldn't stand being alone with my thoughts. They could easily fill up this big room.

"Then I will stay," he gave me a pat on the hand that was grabbing his coat and smiled. "Should we get you up on the table?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and shook the fear off. He easily helped me up and I relaxed as he stroked my hair. "..wait! I promised Jacob I would wait for him."

"You are just sitting on the table," he smiled at my irrational freak out and I blushed.

I nodded to him and he sat down on the low chair beside me. Even though he didn't know what I was thinking I felt like he was judging me. He was such a saint in my eyes. How could he not? My thoughts were not right.

"So is there anything you want to talk about before we get started?" he asked with concern.

"Like what?" I asked innocently and didn't meet his look. Like I haven't had any thought what so ever about this. I kept my hands on my stomach to at any moment feel a sign of life.

"You seemed upset on the phone. And well.. now," he chuckled to ease up the mood and I took a deep breath. "..any fears, questions, troubles?"

Could I tell him? I didn't even understand myself. My thoughts were all over the place.

"You would think I was an awful mother," I mumbled and rubbed my stomach to have an excuse to look away from him.

"No one who knows you would ever think such an awful thing," he assured me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Anyone who sees you with those kids, know you love them."

_Just do it Renesmee._

"I'm scared I won't make it this time," I mumbled in embarassment.

"That's only natural after what happened with Anthony and Sarah," he said and made me look at him. "..is that all?"

Is that all? I think the fear of dying and leaving your family is a pretty good reason.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about that," he mumbled and leaned down to me. "..no one would ever let you leave."

"This can't end well Carlisle," I muttered in pain. "..my body still dosen't feel right. There is damage still. I can feel it." I looked down at my stomach and let my hands hover over it. "..THIS.." I shook my head in search for words and utter frustration. "..will be to much."

I let my hands lightly fall down on the tummy and once again, waited for a sign.

"There are option," he began.

"No.." I interrupted him. "..there are no options. I would never."

"We don't even know if you are," he comforted me. "..let's wait before we say our good byes."

I ignored his suggestion.

"If I die," I hissed and held back tears. "..someone has to change me."

"If that's what you want," he assured me and still seemed confused over my frustration. I waited for it to click but it never did.

"I can't leave the kids.." I muttered and swallowed a lump of tears down. "..but I can live without Jacob."

Carlisle was stunned by what I said. Which wasn't even true. But in comparison, living without Jacob seemed like a walk in the park compared to living without the kids.

"I'M HERE!" we heard Jacob yell from downstairs. Carlisle gave me a look of compassion and he stormed into the room. "..I'm not to late am I?" he asked when he saw me on the table.

I shook my head and pushed out a smile. "..just in time."

"OH! Great," he smiled and walked up to me. "..I woke Seth up. He ran right over and is keeping an eye on them right now."

"You did good," I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. He meet my lips with his in surprise and nervously chuckled when he pulled away. Carlisle acted as if we weren't in the room as he put on the machine.

"Should we get started?" he asked and I pulled up my shirt.

Jacob sat down on my other side and held my hand. Carlisle placed the cold gel on my stomach and I felt a light pain when I flinched.

"Ah," I whispered and looked down at my stomach.

_There is your sign, _my inner voice said, smug.

Both Carlisle and Jacob looked at me with concerned eyes. I can't tell them. It might just be stress related pain.

"Just cold," I lied and laid back down. Carlisle knew it was something more. I saw it in his eyes like he saw it in mine. I shook my head to him and he went on with the process.

* * *

If you are one of the people who want them to have more kids here is your chance! Please vote on what you think should happen and the answer will come next week.

A/N : This might seem a bit cold of Renesmee but as you might have noticed, the chapter starts with a big bomb of anger and through it you will learn why she is frustrated. I hope I achieved that anyway.

But the thing is here you can decide if its just a big mistake or only the beginning. Leave suggestions and thoughts of what you think.

Here are MY thoughts and ideas on what might happen (+ and added on events around it) :

They will lose the child. (+ early or late stage )

This pregnancy will be easier and somewhat normal. (+ maybe they can finally enjoy the amazing process of having a child )

This pregnancy will be harder and tare more on her already damaged body. (+ she will fight with loving the child. The fact that it can kill her dosen't matter. She isn't afraid of dying, but the fear of dying and leaving her children is the fear, which causes her to fight with loving the child )

MIX AND MATCH THE OUTCOME AS YOU WANT

Kids over all :

When I began the story I had in mind that they should have children right away, but I also realized; that would be a really short story. So I waited.. and waited.. and waited a little bit more. But ever since chapter 5, Renesmee has always had the twins in hope. Why twins? Do you remember when you read (if you have) Eclipse? I loved the part where Jacob and Bella kissed. Because she gave us a brief view of how the story would be if she choose him. (Really mad that they didn't put her vision in the movie) She explained how she saw staying in La Push and 'the big red wolf she loved so highly', the years changing her.. and two little blackhaired kids running away from her into the familiar forest.

I would just like to say that I have personally never really been Team Edward or Jacob. She had two great guys and couldn't go wrong with either one of them. But I am happy with how Stephanie wrote the story. And I know that in no way could Bella have ever imagined having Renesmee and Jacob imprinting. But I think that somehow that part was deep deep inside her. I don't know how to explain how I imagine it.. LOL. Like Renesmee got the essence of Bellas love for him.

But because of that part of the book I choose to have twins. Even though Renesmee, just like her mother, imagined a (two) baby boy(s).

Why I think they **shouldn't** have a child :

I just think that the twins are the right amount. The twins are the best of both worlds. It's a mix of everything they can have. And then it comes to the future.. one more child would be hard to fit into everything haha. I just love the strong bond that will grow even more between them. They are just two pieces of a great mix from their parents.

Plus they would never be_ Wolf boy and Vampire girl_.. LOL!

Why I think they** should** have a child :

Here's the deal.. babies are always cute. And especially a Cullen kid. If they have a child I think it should be a boy. Since Jacob never had a brother I think it would be kinda fun. Plus it would be cute for them to have a little sibling.

**UPDATE ON EVERYTHING :**

(and some answers to frequently asked questions)

So the kids are now around one year. Their birthday is approaching and so is Paul and Rachel's wedding. Sam and Emily's child will be born in a couple of months too.

The family lives in an area around Dartmouth. (I don't mean blocks or something. A town around there) It's a very private and open area. All the couples have their own houses (Bella and Edward has a cottage again. YAY!) But as always there is a big house. But they still live in the area where the fight happened.

Sarah is a little bit bigger than Anthony since she has more vampire traits. She will eventually grow more and more (than him.) and end up being more in the size and mental state as Daniella.

And soon the story will be round up..

So the biggest question (like I haven't written so much already) now is.. Do you want more?

My plan was to roundi t up earlier but I finally found a good way to end it. It will be after the wedding, birthdays and Sam and Emily's childs birth.

So please please please.. help me with all of this ^

Leave a review/comment here or on Instagram (mysideff) or send a private message.

Lots of love, my side.


	91. Chapter 91 : Gone too soon

"Should we get started?" he asked and I pulled up my shirt.

Jacob sat down on my other side and held my hand. Carlisle placed the cold gel on my stomach and I felt a light pain when I flinched.

"Ah," I whispered and looked down at my stomach.

_There is your sign, _my inner voice said, smug.

Both Carlisle and Jacob looked at me with concerned eyes. I can't tell them. It might just be stress related pain.

"Just cold," I lied and laid back down. Carlisle knew it was something more. I saw it in his eyes like he saw it in mine. I shook my head to him and he went on with the process.

* * *

Chapter inspired by the song : GONE TOO SOON by DAUGHTRY

* * *

My heart was racing as Carlisle moved the wand over my stomach. Carlisle moved the wand a bit, trying to find the right place. He seemed a bit frustrated while he did it, judging from the frown on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Jacob finally asked Carlisle.

Carlisle abruptly put the wand back in the little loop on the machine, handing me a small towel in the same move. I immediately wiped the gel away.

"She's not pregnant," he said and placed his hands on top of each other on my stomach, gently pressing down two fingers. "Does it hurt here?"

"No," I mumbled and he kept moving his hands.

"How do you know that so quickly?" Jacob stood up and let go of my hand, almost challenging Carlisle.

"Jacob," I mumbled and took his hand again.

_Not now, _I mouthed to him. He sighed.

"Here?" he asked. I shook my hand and he moved them again.

This time I flinched in pain by the pressure. My upper body curled up and he moved his hand away. It was like someone flitched a switch, I relaxed and before my body hit the table Carlisle caught me.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle gently held me up and I exhaled in relief. It had felt like someone pushed down on a scar inside my body.

"What did you do?" Jacob almost growled and pulled me out of Carlisle's arms. "..are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I whispered and Carlisle scooped me out of Jacob's arms again.

"She has to lay straight," he explained and slowly put me down on the table.

"I don't think a hug will kill her," Jacob hissed and began to grab me again.

"STOP!" I yelled and held my hands up to them. "You are making me feel like a ragdoll for Gods sake!"

They both went quiet and I kept scowling at them. I could finally take a deep breath and calmed down.

"Now what was that?" I asked Carlisle.

"I'm not sure but I think you were right before," Carlisle said. "..about the damage inside."

"Damage inside? W-w-hat damage inside?" he burst out.

"She said it feels like there is damage after the kids," Carlisle said.

"Damage? Where?" Jacob raised his eyebrows. "..down there?"

"NO!" I sighed and held my hands over my stomach. "..in here."

"Is that even possible?" Jacob asked confused.

"It's very possible. And seems to be so," he said and pointed to where he had pressed down.

"Yeah, I remember. No need to do it again," I mumbled and moved away.

"We might need to check up on it further. To get a certain answer," he said and began to have a conversation with Jacob.

I felt like I drowned away. I needed time to take it all in. Everything had happened to quickly. A pounding headache errupted in my head and I clasped my hand over my forehead. It shot out to my eyes, making me squeeze them shut.

In a matter of about thirty minutes I had gone from normal life, devestated and frustrated to relieved. And a huge cloud of guilt was hovering over my for actually feeling relief.

But it wasn't like I was happy about not having another baby. I was happy about not having to go through the possible process of dying, having to leave my kids or Jacob.

But.. I had fought for Anthony and Sarah.. maybe I could fight again?

"..does that sound good Renesmee?" Carlisle snapped me out of the thought. I lowered my hand from my face.

"Uh," I mumbled and looked at Jacob. "..what?"

"He asked if we could come back again for some further tests," he almost whispered with sadness. "..and take care of the rest."

"We should just let this sink in before we take any further steps," Carlisle stroked my hand.

_Take care of the rest? Need time to let it all sink in? What the heck had I missed.._

"Sure," I finally got out. "That's fine."

"Then I will see you two tomorrow," Carlisle smiled and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "I will give you two some time before you leave. If you need anything just say so. I will be in the other study."

"Okay. Thank you," I smiled to him before he ran away. I looked at Jacob now that we were finally alone. He looked so.. broken.

"Well then," he mumbled and wandered along the big window, looking out.

"Is something wrong Jacob?" I asked and sat up on the table with my legs hanging down on the edge.

"I'm fine," he chuckled. But he did it in that way he does when he wants to hide something. "I should be asking YOU how YOU are."

"I'm fine as long as you are," I said calmly and he rolled his eyes with a smile. "..and you clearly aren't."

"No, no," he blurted out and held his hands up. "I'm great. I'M FINE."

"Then why are you acting like you belong in an insane asylum?" I chuckled before he errupted in anger.

"BECAUSE YOU AREN'T FINE!" he yelled with tears in his eyes. I pulled back on the table and clenched onto the sides of it to keep balance.

"Jacob," I whispered in shock.

"I can't believe I let myself do this AGAIN!" he hissed.

"You haven't done anything. I'm not pregnant," I said in confusion.

"Didn't you just hear what he said?" Jacob narrowed his eyes. He was inching towards me. "..did you just NOT listen at all?"

"He said 'She is not pregnant'!" I quoted Carlisle.

"At first he did. But you didn't hear the rest at all did you?" he shook his head.

"WHEN?" I yelled at him. I was so frustrated with everything today.

"BEFORE! When you covered your face with your hand!" he yelled back.

Oh, that was what I missed.

"..what did he say?" I whispered.

"You had a miscariage Renesmee," he mumbled softly, with compassion in his eyes.

My eyes went across the room, over to the machine where something was on the screen.

"Oh," I mumbled when it all clicked. The pounding headache came back, my palms became clammy and a huge feeling of wanting to vomit rushed over me. I wrapped one hand over my forehead and the other over my stomach in a need to f_eel _if this was reality.

"Renesmee," Jacob whispered and slowly walked over to me. I pulled myself together and looked up at him. "I am so, so sorry."

"Mmhmm," I mumbled and let my hands fall down on the table in a sudden lack of energy to hold myself up. I wrapped my hands onto the sides of the table. "..could you.." I began to mumble but didn't have the strength to continue. My lip began to quiver.

"What?" Jacob rushed up to me but didn't hold me. He almost seemed to wait for my reaction, unsure if I still loved him.

"Could you just," I suddenly gasped for air and could no longer hold the tears back. "..just hold me?"

"Of course," he whispered intelligibly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jacob," I whimpered with the tears gushing out of me. My hands were desperetly grabbing for him to pull me closer.

"I'm here," he kept repeating in a soothing voice that slowly drowned out as I looked at the screen over his shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut, went into my mind, where there was no such thing as hurt. But not even there could I escape.

I had been wishing this child away. How could I have? Now I wanted to desperetly scream 'COME BACK' to something I never had. But I imagined another boy. The one I had expected Sarah to be. The one I had planned to name William after Jacob's father. I couldn't help but wonder how he would have been. All of him. Would he have my hair? Jacob's smile?

I guess its just another ray of sunlight I will never know. Because not a day goes by without me thinking about the children we have lost. The possible life we could have had.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Jacob's murmur brought me back to the horrible reality. When I opened my tear filled eyes I saw him looking right at me, cupping my face in his hands and his eyes filled with tears of his own. "..do you know how much?" His voice was desperate.

I silently nodded and tried to get closer but he held me still.

"I promise to never do this again. I won't put you through this," he said with anger I knew was directed towards himself. "..I will never put your life at risk."

"Jacob," I whimpered.

_It's not your fault_, I mouthed to him. He moved his thumb over to my lips to silence me.

"It is. But I won't ever be the cause of your hurt ever again," he mumbled and brought my limp hand to his mouth for a kiss. "..I love you."

I slowly moved my hand to cup his cheek and make him look at me.

"I love you," I whispered and he almost seemed ashamed over it. Like he didn't deserve my love. I moved the hand over to my stomach. "..and I loved him."

He began to slowly nod before he laid his head in my lap. I began to stroke his head as his body convulsed in tears. I had to sooth him, be there for him. Like he had been there for me. But how? He had never needed me like this.

"It's not your fault Jacob," I attempted to sooth him. "We still have each other and the kids."

"I'm sorry," he whispered and finally looked up at me. His hand went to caress my neck.

"It's not your fault," I desperetly sobbed. He needed to know! Before I could say anything else he took a deep breath and just like that he was composed again.

"We should get home and get some sleep honey," he whispered and kissed my cheek. He was right. We had two miracles waiting at home.

_Pull yourself together, _my inner voice echoed. But I won't give up. I can't take another life for granted.

**Jacob POV**

Renesmee stayed silent in my arms as I carried her home. But I could tell that nothing was silent inside that head of hers. And I can't believe I risked losing that wonderful head. Any part of her for that matter.

Sure another kid would be wonderful, hell a hundred of them would be great! But I can't risk her life. It's not mine to risk but its mine to protect. And my own selfish needs can't be more important. And I had my time to grieve before. Now I had to go and be a father.

"Almost home honey," I mumbled when I became unsure if she was still awake. She slowly nodded and I hugged her tighter. When I looked down at her she had her thumb almost hooked to her lower lip, slightly pulling it down, in deep deep thought. Her eyes were set straight ahead on absolutely nothing.

Over the years of bullshit I had indured I had developed an 'amazing' ability to push all crap aside and still smile. The only thing that could make me crumble to my knees was Renesmee.

She unfortunately hadn't developed that ability. She carried all the pain in her eyes. For the world to see. Wich is one of the things I love about her. She is never afraid to admit her (few) flaws or wrongs. She almost embraces them.

In that way she reminds me of my mother.

Expect when I was young I didn't have the ability to really take in everything that was going on. But boy was she perfect. Always smiling with kind eyes and a warmth about her. And I don't mean physically, I mean her aura brought with it a loving and happy feeling.

I remember one time when she was baking me my favorite pie. As she took it out of the oven to put it near the window for it to cool down she missed the windowsill and it landed face down on the floor.

Me, dad, Rebecca and Rachel looked at her and waited for a reaction. She burst out in laughter and we joined in.

She made mistakes but there was never a need to be angry.

And now I had to think like she did. A mistake had happened. But I would fix it by being safe in the future.

As we approached the house I could hear Sarah fuss. But before we walked inside I wanted a moment with Nessie, so I put her down but kept my arms around her as she curled up against my chest.

"You know that I love you right?" I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Like I love you," she whispered back and nuzzled her face into the curve of my neck.

"MINE!" I heard Sarah whimper from inside the house.

"Now let's go and put them to sleep. Then we can talk some more," I suggested and she nodded.

"You can share!" Seth suggested and I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"NO! ALL MINE!" Sarah insisted again as I walked up the steps of the house.

"What's going on?" I smiled to them.

"SETH MINE!" Sarah scowled at me and pulled his hand towards her as Anthony did the same with his other hand.

"Oh God," Renesmee muttered and buried her face against my arm as I chuckled.

"You go upstairs. I'll take care of them and join you in a bit," I whispered in her ear and she kissed my shoulder before she walked up to give the kids a good night kiss.

"Mommy is going to bed now," she murmured and kissed their cheeks. "See you in the morning."

"See mommy!" Anthony cheered.

"Night night," Sarah smiled but went back to her frowning, unpleased face when she was focused on Seth a second later.

"I'll be waiting up," she whispered to me and I nodded before she walked upstairs.

"Mine," Sarah almost whispered to Anthony and he pulled his hand.

"Mine!" he pleaded. "Boys should be with boys."

Both Seth and I chuckled.

"Seth is right, you guys can share his attention but not now. You two are going to bed," I pointed to them and they both pouted. "No sad puppy eyes."

"DEEEE!" Anthony pleaded. He knew that melted a part of me.

"No Dee tonight," I shook my head and scooped him up in my arms. Seth helped me by carrying Sarah and put them both to bed. Their little fight didn't last long. Right away when they were cuddled up in their beds Sarah whispered 'Love you' to Anthony and he replied with a very sweet 'I you'.

I felt bad sending Seth home at this hour since he had rushed over to help me and suggested he could sleep on the couch. Which he of course happily did. But I had a hurt woman waiting for me in the bedroom.

The tired Jacob was starting to kick in and I dragged my feet to the bedroom where Renesmee was sitting with something in her hands.

"The kids are asleep and Seth is downstairs on the couch," I filled her in as I threw myself down on the bed beside her. "What's that?"

"It's a picture of the night Anthony said his first words," she mumbled with a smile. I leaned up on my elbow to see the picture frame in her lap.

"Oh yeah," I smiled at the picture of me and Renesmee holding both Sarah and Anthony. "That was a great night."

"It sure was," she proudly smiled at me. But I could tell there was something more behind that smile. "I miss having a little baby," she smiled at the picture.

"They are still little," I mumbled and kissed her shoulder. What could I say in this situation?

"You know what I mean," she whispered and put the picture down. Her eyes moved to the window where the moonlight shined. "Do you remember the first baby we lost?"

It was like someone hit me with a rock over the head, stabbed me in the heart and drowned my body in acid. The memory of coming home that night with the smell of blood lingering in the house scared me.

"Yeah," I almost hissed.

"I looked at my calender before and it is about one year since that happened," she mumbled and looked at the picture in her hands again. "..we could have been celebrating a birthday party today."

"We still have the twins party soon," I tried to sooth her.

"Yeah but you won't be here to prepare. You will be in Forks," she sighed.

"Don't focus on the negative Nessie. I can even stay home if you want," I sat up beside her.

"No you should be at your sisters wedding," she sighed.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I whispered in frustration. "..this is hard for me too and I just want to be there for you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and leaned her head against my shoulder. "I can't blame you for going and then say you should go."

"Thank you," I mumbled in disbelief. Did I just win an argument?

"We should go away," she mumbled and looked up at me. "We need some time away from this place."

"You serious?" I asked. I had been trying to get her to agree to this for a long time.

"Yeah," she smiled. "..let's pack them up and run away." She smiled in a silly way and sat in my lap.

"They are small enough to put in your purse," I grinned, happy to see her smile.

"They sure are," she chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "..unlike their father," she raised an eyebrow and began to bring her lips to me. As they touched I drowned out all my sense of responsibility again and threw her down on the bed.

_There is no chance lightning will strike twice. _

* * *

A/N: So maybe this isn't the chapter you all wanted but if you still want kids just keep leaving it in the reviews and I might consider it. I recently lost someone close to me and have had a hard time writing and I found this as a way to get the grief out.

The votes/private messages leaned to not kids but if you are one of the people who do still really want kids then... Well I plan to write another story soon so keep leaving the reviews ;)

And I'm sorry that its a crappy chapter but I have just been so off lately and people were asking me to upload so here it is!

Please leave suggestions to where they should go for their weekend trip! And enjoy this last time of this story since its coming to an end.


	92. Chapter 92 : Love and loss

"We should go away," she mumbled and looked up at me. "We need some time away from this place."

"You serious?" I asked. I had been trying to get her to agree to this for a long time.

"Yeah," she smiled. "..let's pack them up and run away." She smiled in a silly way and sat in my lap.

"They are small enough to put in your purse," I grinned, happy to see her smile.

"They sure are," she chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "..unlike their father," she raised an eyebrow and began to bring her lips to me. As they touched I drowned out all my sense of responsibility again and threw her down on the bed.

_There is no chance lightning will strike twice. _

* * *

"Will it hurt?" I mumbled to Carlisle. I was reluctant to lie back down on the table until I had gotten a 'No' as answer.

"There is a slight pain with the dialtion of the cervix. Maybe some cramping and pulling with the suction.." he began.

"A 'Yes' or 'No' please," I held my hand up to him in a beggin plea for him to stop talking. "..this is awkward enough."

It dosen't matter that I'm a mother. To Carlisle and my family I'm still a little girl and I would like for it to stay that way.

"No unbearable pain," he gave me a slight smile and sat down on the chair that was placed at the end of the table I was laying on. "..please lay back on the table and relax."

I reluctantly slid down on the table and wished it was Rachel doing this. But she dosen't have a lot of experience with half human half vampire bodies so.. Carlisle it is.

"Relax please," Carlisle said softly and I squinted my eyes shut as I relaxed. "..ready?"

"Yeah," I muttered and he began.

I really wish Jacob was here right now. Just so I could break someones bones because this was both awkward and painful.

"SLIGHT pain with dialation of the cervix?" I hissed.

"Hold out," he mumbled and I sipped my lips shut.

I wish this would be the end of it all. But Rachel told me that I would probably bleed for about a week and slight cramps. Nevermind the physical pain.. it was the emotional one that bothered me.

I do believe it's up to the person to decide if they want to keep a child or not but it wasn't me. Well yesterday it was me. Now I was desperetly wishing for ten more kids. Even though I wasn't having an abortion I still felt... guilty in some way. There isn't even life inside me. Only the shell of one.

But I couldn't let this baby end like the other one.

"Almost done," Carlisle mumbled and put down an instrument on the table. The smell of blood hit me and I scrunched my nose.

Maybe a hunting trip will get my thoughts on something other than this. I slowly closed my eyes and closed of all my senses but one, my hearing. I focused as far away as I could probably get and the soothing sound of leaves blowing around in the forest made me imagine the first time Sarah had seen leaves.

It was like out of that scene of Pocahontas when the leaves twirl around her in the air. In that moment I just thought to myself 'How can my life get any more magical?'

"Done," Carlisle said with a cheerful voice and out down another instrument. He pulled my sheets down over my legs, finally covering myself.

"That quick?" I asked in surprise and leaned up on my elbows.

"I'm a skilled doctor I guess," he smirked gently and threw his gloves away. "Can Jacob come in now? I have heard him murmuring how worried he is out in the hall for about ten minutes now."

"He can come in," I smiled and he walked to open the door.

"We are done. You can come in now," Carlisle motioned for Jacob to walk past him which he happily did and quickly left himself.

"Hey," Jacob mumbled and looked guilty. "How are you?"

"I'm better now. I guess," I tried to chuckle and he walked up to me. "How are you? You aren't limping." I chuckled.

"My manhood isn't physically hurting but in other ways it is," he murmured and shuffled the chair over to sit on it. He laid my head back on the table and cradled it in his arms, resting his chin on the table where my head was.

"How was it?" I almost whispered and took his hand in mine.

"Awkward," he chuckled. "You?"

"Same," I murmured and kissed his hand. "I was thinking we could go for a hunting trip. Maybe we can teach Sarah."

"Seems like a good idea," he smiled. "Should we take Anthony with us?"

"Remember the last time he accidently took some of Sarah's juice?" I chuckled.

"Yeah," he laughed. "..he spit it out on Alice's new white carpet."

"That was a bloody mess," I sighed and he helped me get of the table. "Now let's go and hunt down some food."

"My lady," he smiled and held his hand out. As I tried to sit up an uncomfortable pain stung but I ignored it. He offered to carry me home and I happily accepted.

Seth had offered to watch the kids this morning since he had spent the night here anyways. So as always we heard them all laughing as we approached the house.

"Hello angel," I smiled to Sarah as she was sitting on Seth's lap. Her face lit up as soon as she saw me.

"Mommy!" she squeaked and held her arms out. Before I could wrap my arms around her she took a small leap from Seth's lap.

"WOH!" I gasped and pulled her into my arms. My death stare went straight to Seth for not catching her in time. "Wake up, Seth! What is she fell?!"

"I'm sorry," he held his hands up.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I placed kisses all over her face and checked her over.

"I'm fine, momma," she said sweetly.

"This time you are. But what if I wasn't here to catch you?" I said and scolded Seth.

"You are right. I'm so sorry, Renesmee."

I covered Sarah's ears and whispered to Seth. "Next time it will be you who falls."

"MA!" Sarah muttered and pulled away from me with a big pout. "..don't be mean!"

"I'm just worried about you," I assured her. I really wish she wasn't growing up so fast. My own one year old daughter was lecturing me..

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as he emerged from the kitchen with Anthony running behind him.

"Don't let him run in here Jacob!" I gasped and bent down to catch him before he ran past me.

"HEY!" he complained as I lifted him up.

"Renesmee relax," Jacob chuckled and took him out of my arms. "..he is a big boy."

I desperetly clinged on to Sarah in fear of anyone taking her away too.

"I'm relaxed," I insisted and hugged her. When I looked at Jacob I could see he was not letting me off that easy. He was going to scold me for this later. Alone.

"Let's get going then," he mumbled and walked up to me.

"Where you going?" Sarah asked him with a smile.

"Mommy and daddy are going hunting. You are coming with us," he smiled to her.

"Me?" she pointed to herself with big eyes.

"If you want too," I interrupted Jacob before he could start. She seemed to think it over for a couple of seconds and then burst out in a smile.

"I want too," she smiled.

"Then let's get you appropriately dressed," I smiled and leaned over to Anthony who was safely in Jacob's arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Where?" he asked innocently.

"Out into the forest. We are getting some 'juice'," I said to him.

"I STAY HERE!" he grimaced and hugged Jacob tighter.

"Find something for him to do while we are gone," I chuckled to Jacob and kissed him.

"Will do," he turned around to Seth and the TV. "What about a movie?"

"YES!" Anthony exclaimed as I walked up with Sarah.

"Which one?" I heard Jacob ask before I got upstairs.

"Shrek," Sarah said right when Anthony did.

"How did you know?" I chuckled at her.

"He always wants to see that," she smiled as I put her down on the little couch.

"True," I smiled at her. "Now what do you want to wear?"

"My green dress!" she smiled.

"I don't think that will work out so well when we go hunting," I answered and opened her drawer. "How about this?" I asked and held her blue sweater up.

"Fine," she sighed and held her hands up, ready for me to help.

"Good girl," I smiled and slid it over her head, making a total mess of her hair.

"MA!" she pouted and flattened her hair out.

"Sorry," I chuckled and hunched down to kiss her cheek. "But you are still pretty!"

She blushed and squirmed a bit.

"Shoes," she mumbled to devert my attention.

"Shoes," I agreed and walked over to her closet. "Which ones?"

"The beige ones," she smiled.

"Beige ones? I never bought you..." I abruptly stopped and threw her closet doors open. On a new row in her closet SEVEN pairs of boots stood, perfectly alined.

"Alice," I hissed to myself.

Sarah slid down from the couch and walked over to me.

"Those are for the new pink dress, those are for the green dresses, those are for the blue shirt and those are for playing," she explained and pointed to each pair of boots.

"Oh dear god," I chuckled and hunched down beside her. "You are so spoiled."

"Alice says it dosen't count if I actually need them," she explained and I pulled her closer.

"Well that is not true," I explained. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and confusion.

_But Alice is always right, _she projected to me.

"She might think so but that is not the case," I laughed. "Now I'm going to take all of these back and give each pair back for every good thing you do."

"Okay," she shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Or not," I sighed. "It's not like I can do that. Let's get real. I'm not THAT strong."

"You are strong mommy!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and laughed.

"MY HEART IS MELTING!" I cried out chuckling. She pulled away in horror.

"WHAT?" she whimpered.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no," I kissed her head. "Mommy is joking."

I held back a hysterical laugh at how cute she was in this moment and Jacob came into the room.

"What is taking you two so long?" he asked.

"We are picking out some shoes," I smiled at him.

"ALICE BOUGHT ME SEV..." Sarah began and I covered her mouth. Jacob would take them away if he heard how spoiled she had been while we were gone.

"Alice bought her seven new bows. They are really pretty," I explained and he became unintrested.

"Just hurry up with those pretty bows," he chuckled and walked back down.

"Daddy will take them away if you tell him," I whisper and she gasped.

"Don't let him take my shoes," she whispered back dramatically.

"I won't," I chuckled.

"Promise?"

"Promise," I smiled and she held her pinky out to me. I hooked my pinky with hers. "..pinky promise."

"GREAT!" she exclaimed.

She finally decided for the beige boots to go with her light grey pants and blue Chanel shirt. Jacob complimented on how pretty she looked and Seth agreed. Anthony seemed unintrested because he was glued to the television watching Shrek once more.

Sarah seemed very excited about her first hunting trip. She pretty much skipped the whole way into the forest as we tried to find a good place to hunt. We wanted to keep away from the big animals. She wanted to run after the birds and we spent quite some time explaining that it wasn't possible. Not yet at least. Which bummed her out big time.

"Deer," I whispered to Jacob when I smelled it. He nodded and ran away. I wanted him to be in the sidelines so I could be alone with her, teaching her every step of the way.

"Smell that?" I asked Sarah and hunched down beside her.

"No," she said innocently and sniffed the air again.

"Come here," I said and put my arms on her shoulders as I was hunched down behind her. I leaned close to her ear. "..close your eyes."

"Eyes closed," she whispered.

"Good. Now close of everything around you. It's just you and the forest," I whispered and heard her take a deep breath. "What do you smell?"

"Juice," she whispered back intensely. I felt her body tense up and she began to walk forward.

"Not yet," I whispered and pulled her back. "Where do you smell it?"

She took another deep breath and moved around.

"There," she said and pointed to the left.

"Are you sure?" I asked her even though she was right.

"Momma," She whined. "it hurts."

"Be patient my sweet," I chuckled to her and crawled to the side of her. "When you see it you have to wait for me, okay?"

"I promise," she nodded and we began to slowly move towards the left. Deeper into the forest we found a small deer, eating the grass.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to her and she nodded franticly as she inspected the animal. "..go."

She quicky leaped across the forest, jumping on the animal as I was right behind her. As she dug her teeth into the side I broke the neck to make sure it wouldn't feel much pain. I laid the animal down on it's side as Sarah kept drinking.

Jacob ran up behind us. "Look at you big girl!" Sarah looked up at him while she kept drinking.

"Take your time sweetie," I ran my fingers through her hair to make sure it wouldn't get messy.

When she pulled away she smacked her lips and make a pleased noise.

"How was it?" I asked her.

"Good!" she smiled. "..best juice."

"You like this more?" I asked in surprise.

"Mhmm!" she licked her lips trying to get it all. I pulled a hankerchief out of the pocket of my coat and wiped her mouth.

"There you go sweetie," I chuckled. "Are you full?"

"Yes!" she grinned and walked over to Jacob, holding her arms out to him. "HUG!" she demanded.

"HUG!" he agreed and scooped her up into his arms. "Now let's go back to your brother."

"..and Seth!" she smiled. I scrunched my nose and rolled my eyes.

We walked back home hand in hand talking about the bounderies of hunting. She seemed confused why she couldn't hunt birds still so both Jacob and I suspected we would have to keep her on a short leach when hunting..

When we arrived home, Seth and Anthony were playing around in the brink of the forest near the house. Jacob took Sarah inside to get her cleaned up while I decided to free Seth for a minute. He happily accepted since Anthony was hard to handle outside the house. But him and I played around with rocks and twigs, building diffrent things.

When he was in the middle of gathering rocks to his little fort wall he dropped a bunch of them right out of his arms. Before I could even think I was by his side with my arms protecting him.

"What's wrong Anthony?" I murmured to him with a soothing voice.

"LOOK!" he exclaimed, pointing to a little trail of ants making their way into the forest. "What's that?!"

"Oh thank god," I exhaled and stroked his head. "You scared me."

"WHAT IS THAT?" he asked in frustration.

"Those are ants honey," I chuckled.

"Are they animals?" he asked me without looking away from the ants.

"No, honey. They are not animals. They are insects," I giggled.

"What are insects?" he frowned.

"It's hard to explain honey," I sighed. "Want to go inside?"

"NO!" he gasped and began to follow the ants. "They are carrying things!"

"They are building their home," I began to follow him into the forest as he stumbled around.

"With the forest?" he asked. "Will there be anything left for us?"

"Plenty," I chuckled to him. Right when he was about to fall down I grabbed him and scooped him up in my arms. "There it is," I said and pointed to their little 'house'.

"Wow," he gasped. "It's big," he motioned with his hands.

"Yeah, for those guys it is," I placed a kiss on his forehead as he kept inspecting everything.

It was like living again. Growing up all over. Experiencing the world once more for the first time. I could do this over and over again.

"We should help them!" he squealed.

"I think they can do it themselves," I chuckled. "Plus we have to give you a bath."

"NO!" he whimpered and went limp in my arms, hanging freely.

"Don't be such a baby," I chuckled and began to walk back to the house.

"BYE ANTS!" he waved to the little colony. "Say bye mom!"

"Bye ants!" I laughed to them. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and hugged him. "I love you. You are my absolute favorite boy in this world."

"You too mom," he smiled big, thinking he was complimenting me.

"Thank you," I laughed. "You are funnier than your dad sometimes."

He gave me a content smile and began to snore in my arms before we made it home. I had to go in and book our quick weekend get away tonight so I hurried home.

An uneasy feeling hit me as I approached the house. My heart began to pound, feelings of sickness assaulted me. I gripped Anthony tighter in fear of what made me feel like this. When I came closer to the house I heard someone crying.

_Jacob, _I thought in fear and ran inside.

Seth was standing right at the door waiting for me, holding his arms out ready to take Anthony. I handed him over and ran upstairs where the crying came from.

"Jacob," I whimpered when I saw him sitting on the bed, crying. "What's wrong?" I asked in horror and ran up to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Dad is dead," he whispered through his tears.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring but I want to end the story with more calm, cute family moments. And I will try to upload more often now. And sorry if you hate the ending but there is a reason for it.


	93. Chapter 93 : Courage to slap a werewolf

"Dad is dead," he whispered through his tears.

* * *

Four days had passed since Billy died. Jacob stayed in what used to be our room but had now become his own room. No lights were allowed to be on, no curtains were to be open and no one was to bother him.

Even though I wanted to just burst open the door I knew I couldn't. I had to respect him, give him time to grief.

I was holding down the fort to the best of my abilities while handling Anthony. Sarah had pretty much been shipped off to my parents cabin. Whenever she was around she snooped around in our minds, trying to figure out what was making us sad. And I didn't want her to deal with all of this. She is too young.

And she happily spent time with my parents just like they happily spent time with her. She called me morning, afternoon and nighttime before she went to sleep to update me on what was going on.

Anthony and I spent our time coloring, cleaning, reading books and playing outside. And since Jacob's frustration drained us of energy by just being in the same house we took a lot of naps.

Whenever I suggested for him to go to my parents cabin that was just across the forest he protested saying he wanted to be here for daddy.

How can I argue with that?

We were in the guest room where we had been sleeping in a small bed together. Jacob was to unreliable at this moment. He kept waking up in the middle of the night and phased in anger. So I kept Anthony as far away as possible. But Anthony didn't even seem bothered by his dad being angry.. and turning into a huge wolf who trashed the room. Fortunately he never left the room. Only at night when we were sleeping. But I was sleeping so lightly that I always woke up. I heard him cry in the bathroom every night.

I had Anthony on my chest, snoring, as I had the volume of the TV on 1%. I was waiting for Rachel to call me up. She usually called around this time to ask me about how Jacob was doing. If she asked him herself he would freak out and break the phone.. we had gone through three phones in four days.

I became worried when twenty minutes had passed over the usual time she called but didn't want to bother her. But as I kept waiting, with the phone in my back pocket, I had time to clean the house, make lunch for Anthony and Jacob, (I had to leave his outside his door on a tray and leave before he took it) bath Buddy and still no call.

I sat on pins and needles beside Anthony at the table as he colored a picture for Jacob, desperetly waiting for a call. I kept bouncing my leg, tapping my fingers on the table and biting my nails.. until Anthony became annoyed and threw a pencil on me since I didn't answer him. I didn't even hear him.

Finally I decided to take matters into my own hands and call her. But before I could dial her number someone knocked on the door. I ran to answer it and threw the door open.

"Rachel?" I gasped.

"Can I come in?" she mumbled with a horse voice. She had a black coat that matched the dark rings under her eyes.

"Of course," I quickly moved to the side and took her coat as she walked in. "Is something wrong?"

"No I just need to talk to Jacob," she coughed.

"Rachel I don't think that's such a good idea. He won't even talk to me," I sighed.

"I need... to talk to him," she said sternly. "Now."

I didn't want her to go up there and get hurt. And at this point anything could happen. Even though it's highly unlikely that he would hurt him.

"He is upstairs in what used to be our beautifully decorated bedroom," I mumbled to prepare her.

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't sleep. My body was drained of energy. It felt like there was a hole in my body for someone who was no longer here..

Every moment I got a second of sleep I dreamt of him. I dreamt of mom. I dreamt of the goodbyes I never got.

Why could I never have closure? Was I such a terrible person?

Several scenerios went through my head every night. Or day.. how could I know what time of day it was? It was always dark in the room.

One morning one of the curtains had somehow moved to the side, letting some light in. When I went to close it I caught a glimpts of my own reflection in Renesmee's favorite mirror.

It now lays broken on the floor.

There wasn't one person on this earth I could or even _wanted_ to face right now. When ever I tried to deal with my emotions I phased and trashed the room. And it had to stop!

I want to see my kids, I want to see my wife.. I want to go to the funeral.

I had been on the phone planning the funeral with Rebecca and Rachel a couple of times. We all agreed on having it in Forks.

"Rachel?" I heard Renesmee gasp. I snapped out of whatever I was in, a freaking coma prehaps? How could I have missed the doorbell?

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," Renesmee sounded so shocked. I heard her walk inside.

I can't face her...

"Is something wrong?" Renesmee asked.

"No, I just need to talk to Jacob," Rachel murmured.

I began to freak out, pace back and forth in the room while I broke out in a sweat. It felt like my body was on fire. Am I about to phase? I can't hurt her!

I heard someone walking up the stairs and I literally whimpered in panic. I was acting like a scared dog..

KNOCK KNOCK

I froze.

"Jacob?" Rachel asked softly.

"Rachel I can't right now," I whimpered. "..I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she insisted. When I didn't answer I heard her put her hand around the door knob.

"RACHEL I WARN YOU," I pleaded to her. "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

"Well then suck it up!" she snarled at me. It was like someone slapped me out of it.

She stomped into the room, broken pieces of the mirror breaking underneath her shoes.

"Holy crap it's dark in here," she muttered as the door closed behind her.

"I think we should keep it that way," I mumbled to her. She didn't need to see the mess.

But of course.. she ignored me and turned the lamp on. The one thing I haven't broken yet. Her jaw dropped as she looked over the room.

The broken mirror by her feet, a chair that was broken into three pieces, the table in front of it was broken in two, the leg to the table was jammed into a wall and the beautiful bed was crumbled on the floor.

"Alice is going to kill you," she mumbled.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?"

"I wanted to see my brother," she gave me a weak smile and began to walk up to me.

"Rachel please.." I began.

"Oh stop it!" she interrupted me and slapped my chest which was only like a nudge to me. "You won't hurt me."

We stood silent for a moment. She did the same thing she did when we were kids.. looking at me until I looked back at her. When I finally turned my head she gasped.

"JACOB!" she whispered and grabbed my face, turning it towards her even more. "What happened?"

"I ran out of things to hit," I muttered and pulled my face out of her grip.

A big bruise covered my cheek and eye.

"You look awful," she mumbled and looked at me up and down. She grabbed my hand that was wrapped in a piece of the sheet to keep the blood from running all over the place. "I'm guessing this was before you ran out of things to hit," she muttered and let it go.

"Smart girl," I mumbled and sat down on the bed. Somehow it broke some more.

"Renesmee says you have been in here since you found out," she mumbled and sat down beside me. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "So what?"

"Stop acting like such a brat Jacob," she hissed and I felt my body beginning to tremble.

Everything turned red. I slowly turned my head to look at her as I exposed my teeth. She quickly stood up and I kept looking at her. She raised her hand and planted a slap across my face.

What the..

"You heard me," she said sternly. "This is hard for us all and you have NO right to shut yourself out. You have NO right to have us worrying over you. Do you know that I haven't slept in four days because I have been waiting for Renesmee to call me crying saying you killed yourself?!"

I was dumbstruck.. she was right.

"You are shutting yourself out just like you did when mom died," she muttered and it was like she slapped me once more. "...we have already lost enough of our family. I will NOT loose you, Jacob."

She trembled trying to hold back tears with a finger pointed sternly at me. I didn't know what to say..

"Do you hear me?" she yelled and I nodded. She wiped away the tears before they fell down and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Rachel.."

"I am to. I really shouldn't have slapped you," she almost whispered and I chuckled.

"It's alright. I was just like someone pinching me lightly," I teased her and she rolled her eyes smiling.

"I'm still sorry," she mumbled and sat down beside me for a hug. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck, soothingly like my mom used to do. "..but I have to admit it felt good."

I laughed as she pulled away with a sigh.

"Rebecca is meeting us in Forks next week. Will you be there? I don't think I can handle her alone," she chuckled.

"Are you two having a fight again?" I sighed. They could have such dumb fights.

"She is just so annoying," she whimpered. "..she insists on bringing that boring husband of hers."

"He is her husband. Of course he will be there to support her," I rolled my eyes. "..but he is annoying."

"Thank you!" she exhaled. "Paul tries to be so polite about him all the time. I'm tired of it."

"He has gotten so soft since you guys decided to get married," I snarled.

"Trust me.. he is anything but soft now a days," she grinned.

"That dosen't make me want to hit anything," I snarled.

"Sorry," she chuckled. "..but there is another reason I came here today."

"What is that?" I asked. She put her hand on mine.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" she smiled.

It felt like something warm burst inside me. And with everything I had inside me I held back tears.

"Of course I will," I smiled back and she wrapped her arms around me. As she nussled her face into my neck I relaxed and let the tears roll down.

Even though she is my older sister I have always felt extremely overprotective and almost superior to her because of my strength.. never did I think I would be crying on her shoulder.

"You are so crying right now aren't you?" she teased. I quickly wiped my face and pulled away from the hug.

"No. Not at all," I cleared my throat and looked away.

"You are so crying," she laughed.

"Shut up," I mumbled and heard the door open.

**Renesmee POV**

As Rachel talked to Jacob I decided to give them some space. Well as much as humanly possible for someone with super hearing can manage..

I was bouncing Anthony on my hip and cleaning up the kitchen from the mess he made coloring when I heard it..

_SMACK!_

I dropped the glass of dirty coloring water and it crashed on the floor, breaking into pieces. Before I could exhale Rachel began scolding him.

"You heard me," she said sternly, her voice muffled from the distance. "This is hard for us all and you have NO right to shut yourself out. You have NO right to have us worrying over you. Do you know that I haven't slept in four days because I have been waiting for Renesmee to call me crying saying you killed yourself?!"

My heart broke.. That's why she had been calling everyday? And all I could give her was 'I don't know. I don't want to bother him,' everytime she called.

_She is an amazing sister, _I thought in amazement.

"Is daddy in trouble?" Anthony whispered to me. I had forgotten I was holding him.. Oh god.

"No honey," I chuckled. "..can you run and get mommy a towel while I pick this mess up?"

"Can do!" he smiled and ran away as soon as I let him down.

I started picking up the glass as quickly as possible to make sure Anthony wouldn't cut himself when he came running back.. plus I could listen to what they were saying.

"Thank you!" I heard Rachel exhale. "Paul tries to be so polite about him all the time. I'm tired of it."

"He has gotten so soft since you guys decided to get married," Jacob snarled.

_Who the heck are they talking about? _

"TOWEL MOMMY!" Anthony came running back, holding a towel out to me.

"Thank you sweetie," I smiled and grabbed it. As I wiped away the dirty water Anthony carefully studied me. Everything is facinatiting to him..

But when the mess was cleaned up I could no longer stay down here. I grabbed Anthony and walked upstairs. Slowly I pushed the door open and what I saw SHOCKED me..

"Oh dear heaven," I whispered. They were sitting on the bed.. well what was left of it and everything around them was ruined. Everything from the mirror to the dresser.

When I looked over at Jacob he was just as ruined as the room was. I covered Anthony's eyes and motioned for Rachel to follow me out. She quickly did so.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I whispered to her.

"I know, I know.. But let me take him to your parents. It's on my way home and you two can talk all of this out. Okay?" she said calmly.

"But you two need time to talk things through," I sighed. "..and apparently he needs time to ruin our house!" I whimpered at all the extra work he had created.

"Ness," she put her hand in front of my mouth. "..hand over the baby. I have done what I need to do but now YOU need to do what you gotta do. Okay?"

She is right.. I do need time. I haven't seen my husband in four days even. Plus she wouldn't offer this if it wasn't okay with her.

I sighed and handed him over to her.

"Honey, you are just going to spend one night with grandma and grandpa. But I will pick you up early tomorrow. Okay?" I murmured to him.

"Is daddy okay?" he mumbled.

"Daddy is fine," I smiled and stroked his cheek.

_Not for long, _Rachel mouthed to me and I chuckled.

"Love you," I said and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" he smiled and I kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered to her.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled and walked downstairs.

When I heard the door close I stormed inside the room.

"I'M SORRY!" Jacob yelled and held his hands up to me. I threw my arms around him and passionately, oh so passionately kissed him.

"God I have missed you!" I murmured against his lips as we laid down on the broken bed. I wrapped my hands around his face, pressing our lips together. He laid me on top of him as he caressed my thighs.

I had been so worried. I had yearned for him. Wondered day and night if he was alright. If he would ever be alright. But as I straddled him I could clearly feel.. he was alright. And thank god for that because I had made a hard decision.

I tugged on his shirt, pulling him up in a sitting position and continued kissing him. He grabbed the sides of my waist and stood up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His fingers began to dig into my shirt that he quickly ripped from my body. I did the same to his and pushed him back on the bed, jumping out of his embrace in time to not go down with him. I unbuttoned my pants. When they got stuck around my ankles I ripped them apart and threw them away.

As he laid on the bed with wide eyes in surprise at the speed I had done it all. A grin formed on my lips and I threw myself down on him. We began to passionately kiss once again and he rolled on top of me. Unfortunately I got carried away and continued rolling on the bed.. making us end up on the floor. And I ended up underneath him.

"AOW!" I whimpered and we chuckled. My back began to ache but the hot kisses he placed on my neck made me forget about it.

My hands unbuttoned his pants and felt him in my hand. All of him. Skin to skin.

"Oh," he moaned and stopped kissing me. I chuckled as I nibbled on his shoulder, encouraging him to let it out. I lead him towards me as I was ready for him but only let him feel with the tip. He began lightly coaxing to come deeper with thrusts and I stopped him. I would make him suffer for these last couple of days in a most pleasant way.

He began to groan and violently pressing our lips together again. But as he moved around my entrance he teased me in the most unfair way. I released him from my hands and took a handful of his hair to deepen our kiss.

He entered me quickly and forcefully, filling me with one single movement.

"Oh, yes," he gasped and I began to caress his chest. His groans and moans provoked something inside me..

I pushed him off me and he landed on his feet. I quickly got up and pushed him up against the wall and jumped up into his arms.

With swift movements he was inside me once again. He wrapped his arms around my back and I let my head fall back, dangling in the air as I thrived in pleasure.

"You feel so good," he moaned and began walking. He ended up putting me on the broken dresser. He held his hands up against the wall to gain leverage as he thrusted deep inside me.

We ended up ruining the last pieces of furniture in the room, happily so I might add.

A wall had began to crack when he pushed me up against it, the last pieces of glass on the floor were now dust, the sheets were ripped into a million pieces as we both twisted in pleasure and the curtains laid on the floor, letting the sun shine in as morning embarked on us.

My fingers made small circles on his chest next to where my head rested. He laid on his back as I had my leg wrapped around his. The little pieces on sheets that were left covered up us to the best of their abilities.

"I must say Rachel has some balls," I said and we chuckled. "..slapping an emotional unstable werewolf takes courage."

"It sure does," he laughed and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "..I probably have to leave by the end of the week."

"I know," I sighed and took a deep breath. "..we should start packing and get the kids ready."

He froze and sat up, intensely looking at me. "..what?"

"I'm coming with you," I smiled to him.

"Really?" he smiled back.

"Really!" I nodded and he threw himself over me..

Round two.

* * *

So here is the reason for Billy's death. Renesmee feels she has to come to Forks, even though she shivers by the thought of doing so, to support Jacob.

+ some things are about to change in the story before it ends so hope you don't freak out on me. But I promise I will do my best to give you some good last chapters :)

If anyone wants to know something, discuss or whatever, just PM me.

Hope you all enjoyed, love myside.


	94. Chapter 94 : Roomates and Mistresses

"I must say Rachel has some balls," I said and we chuckled. "..slapping an emotional unstable werewolf takes courage."

"It sure does," he laughed and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "..I probably have to leave by the end of the week."

"I know," I sighed and took a deep breath. "..we should start packing and get the kids ready."

He froze and sat up, intensely looking at me. "..what?"

"I'm coming with you," I smiled to him.

"Really?" he smiled back.

"Really!" I nodded and he threw himself over me..

Round two.

* * *

_You can do this, _I told myself and began packing my clothes into the bag that laid on our temporary bed. For three days we had prepared the kids for what Forks is and what was going to happen. And prehaps the most important... how the house would be decorated while we were gone. Jacob had trashed our room so according to Alice it was time for a renovation of the whole house. Which makes this the THIRD time we remake the house..

Guess third time is a charm?

"NESSIE! WHERE ARE THE CLEAN 'JUICE' BOTTLES?" I heard Jacob yell from downstairs.

I sighed heavily and ran down in vampire speed. He had Sarah on his hip as Anthony was throwing his toy cars into the air so Seth could catch them. A part of me felt sorry for Seth and everything he indured but come on... I'm allowing him to be near my daughter.

"Here," I sighed and opened the cabinet in front of Jacob where the bottles were neatly stacked. "Not so hard."

"Thanks love," he leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek before I walked away into the living room.

A blurr appeared in front of me that turned into the short, pixie-like aunt I love so much... but also scares the living heck out of me.

"Alice!" I gasped and stopped in my tracks.

She gave me that kind smile and wrapped her arms around me in a gentle but loving hug.

"You look pretty today," she said with a smile.

"So do you. Your hair is diffrent," I pointed out. It laid flat and was straight down.

"Just trying something new," she smiled. "Now do you need help with anything? Packing prehaps?"

She gave me a special look that said 'I know you don't do it well. So I will do it for you.'

"I can pack myself, Alice." I grinned and threw a coat over my arm. "See!" I demonstratively threw it over the already packed bag that was beside us. But unfortunately it slid of and landed on the floor.

"I see," she grinned.

"HELP!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"You just pack whatever you feel the need to pack and I'll.. pack everything else that needs to be packed."

"The things I will forget you mean?" I asked and she nodded. I began walking upstairs with her behind me. "Like my phone, wallet, Anthony's favorite stuffed animal... OH CRAP!" I exclaimed when I realised I had forgotten it. When I turned around she stood with it in her hand, about to pack it into my bag.

"Did you say something?" she smirked.

"Yeah. Kill me," I sighed and she laughed. "I'm so NOT ready for this trip!"

"Packing isn't that hard," she scoffed.

"No I mean," I began but made sure no one was around. I closed the door to the bedroom and sat close to her on the bed. "I'm not ready. Mentally."

"Oh," she frowned.

"I'm still going. So don't worry," I chuckled. "..I just haven't been there for SO long and what if..." I went silent.

"If what?" she coaxed me.

"What if.." I took a deep breath. "..I don't want to leave."

"It rains alot there," she said in the hope it would make me want to stay away.. and give me a good laugh. Which it did.

"No it's just.. I was born there, but I never had the chance to truly grow up there. There is a part of me that feels like something is... unfinished."

When I said it it was like some piece fell into place. I understood my fear.

"Oh, honey," she smiled and sat down beside me, wrapped one arm around my shoulders and leaned our heads together. "..I've never told you so much about my human life have I?"

"No," I said in confusion over the topic change, but greatly appriciated it. I think..

"Well..my name was Mary Alice Brandon. I had a little sister named Cynthia. Her daughter, my niece, is still alive in Biloxi..." she looked down at our intertwined hands with a sad look.

"You don't have too," I whispered to her. I couldn't stand seeing her sad. It was a rare sight I never wish too see.

"I've gone through all the old newspapers on microfiche. My family wasn't mentioned often since they were not a part of the social circle that made it into the newspaper. But my parents engagement was there, my sisters too. And my birth was announced... but also my death," she finally looked up at me. Her eyes, lips, voice; everything about her was unsure and a part of her was sad.

"Sure it gave me some.. answers in a way but it also gave me so many questions. Everyday I wonder how my niece looks that day," she whispered gently.

I was intrigued, sad and confused by her story.

"Are you saying I shouldn't go?" I asked.

"No," she smiled. "I'm saying that sometimes_ some_ answers can be enough. You don't need them all. And they might not even seem so appealing once you have them. Lay low and do what you have to do."

I let go of my somewhat childish dream of living back in Forks, raising my kids in the place I wanted to have been raised and grow old. Everything about it was impossible, it was dangerous.

"Do you understand?" she asked again.

"Yes," I chuckled and hugged her. "Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie," she cooed. "Now we have to pack the last things. Our flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"Can't believe Rachel let you come with us," I teased her. "She has NO idea what she is getting herself into!"

"Oh you!" she scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out to me. "She won't have to do anything. I will help her with whatever she desires."

"What if she decides to walk down the isle in a leather jacket and cowboy boots?" I chuckled to her.

"Then I will make the best out of it," she smiled triumphantly. Usually she cringed at those words. "..or throw a fit!"

"There is the Alice I know!" I laughed and wrapped an arm around her as we walked downstairs. "Are you going to be all over the place or lay low with me?"

"I'm laying low! We aren't even related if anyone asks. I'm just the wedding planner," she smiled triumphantly. And by 'anyone' she means Rebecca and the ones who don't know.

"So if I say 'Aunt Alice' you will...?" I coaxed her teasingly.

"I will ruin your dress!" she gasped. "This is serious buisniess for me young lady and you will stay out of my way!" she pointed a finger to me dramatically playing along.

"Oh, I shall stay out of the mistress way, I promise!" I gasped and hoped my words were right.

"Mommy?" I heard Anthony's weak and confused voice whisper. When I turned my head he sat on Seth's lap, the toy truck in his hand dropped in confusion and Seth's face matched his. Shock, confusion and... a bit creeped out.

"We are just kidding!" I exclaimed and went to pick him up. "Mommy is not in trouble!"

"I will begin packing," Alice put her hand on my shoulder and ran away.

"Has Anthony had his lunch yet?" I asked Seth.

"No, and uh... 'mistress'?" he taunted me. I let out a light growl and he knew NOT to continue.

"We leaving soon?" Anthony asked. "..Seth is coming too right?"

"Yes," I sighed and Seth smiled at Anthony. "Seth is coming too!"

"YAY!" he exclaimed and threw his hands up. Before he could try to get our of my arms and into Seth's I began walking towards the kitchen. Jacob stood there with Sarah in his arms, they had their noses touching each other, her hands on each side of his head and they were smiling. Little whispers escaped their lips as if they were planning something. I smiled big and brought Anthony closer to my own face.

"What do you think they are whispering about?" I asked him quietly.

"PANCAKES!" he yelled and they looked up. He held his hands out towards the freshly made pancakes on the counter.

"I don't know about that," I mumbled to myself and put him down on a chair as Jacob brought him a plate.

"Here you go big guy," he smiled and stood closer to me with Sarah still in his arms. "How are you today my dear?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'm alright," I smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him and Sarah. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. Thanks too you," he grinned and brought his lips too mine. Everytime he had begin to feel down and sad I threw myself over him and we spent hours in bed.. A perfect way to bring a smile to his face.

"And how are you my sweet?" I asked and ran my fingers through Sarah's hair.

"I'm alright," she sighed and I pouted at her sad expression.

"What's wrong honey?" Jacob asked. "You were fine a second ago."

"Why do you guys fight?" she sighed.

"What?" we both gasped.

"Daddy thought about you throwing yourself on him," she pouted.

"Alright Sarah," I sighed and took her out of Jacob's arms. I walked over to the couch and sat us both down. "What have I told you about snooping?"

"Some thoughts are just too strong to keep out mommy," she pleaded and Jacob, who had followed us out and was leaning against the door opening, tried to conceal a smile.

"Then we will have to train harder. Or Grandma can be around here more. Her shield might help you," I suggested.

"No! I want to learn myself," she insisted. Always the little fighter. Even before she was born.

I brought my hand to my stomach when the memories of her hard kicks surfaced. The screams in my head when Dad told me she was dying echoed.

"You can do anything you set your mind too sweetie. Believe me," I murmured and brought her face towards mine. "..you are so strong."

"Like mommy?" she asked with a grin.

"Like mommy AND daddy together," I gasped dramatically and she giggled.

"I love you mommy," she exclaimed and wrapped her little arms around my neck for a hug.

"Mommy loves you so much more!" I smiled and kissed the side of her head as she clung to my neck.

That's the way she stayed for hours. It was like even though she was in a deep deep sleep, her body was awake. Her arms were like marble around my neck as I held her body closer to me. It created some difficulty when I was packing but Alice made sure to help me. Jacob tried to entertain Anthony as Seth went home to bring his stuff over to us and I gathered courage to make another big decision. As he arrived back at our house he smiled big and gave Sarah a pat on the back.

"Where is Jacob?" he asked gently, making sure he wouldn't wake Sarah.

"He is upstairs dressing Anthony," I smiled.

"Oh. The 'Black Pack' shirt again?" he grinned.

"Is there another shirt available for my son to wear? One that dosen't smell of wet dog from all the nights you guys have played outside?" I grinned at him. He seemed both comforted and surprised by my kindness. And it hurt me.. But I could only blame myself!

"Come here, I have something to show you," I smiled and began walking down into the basement. He quickly followed me and I felt Sarah begin to wake up in my arms.

"What are we doing down here?" he asked when we stood outside the door of the room we had said goodbye in before the fight. No one had been in there since it happened.

"Well.." I took a deep breath. "..I think you can feel my... disliking of you sometimes..." I began and he nodded.

"But I also understand it," he jumped in.

"Which is why I have such a hard time disliking you," I sighed. "..but you are a good guy Seth. No one can say anything else. Before all of this happened," I gestured between him and Sarah. "..you were the kind of guy I wished for my daughter to one day end up with. You were the guy who could light up a room, bring smiles to everyones faces.. you are the nicest guy I have ever meet."

"Thank you," he gave me a smile and blushed.

"So with all that being said.. I do have some rules," I began and he looked confused as I opened the door.

Behind that door was an even bigger room then before. Not too big, but big enough for a werewolf to.. live in.

"What is all of this?" he asked as we walked in.

"Well.." I sighed and ran my fingers over the pictures of his family I had placed out on the table. "..your room." My eyes were dead set on him.

"My... room?" he gasped with a thankful look.

"Yes," I smiled. "..and I mean YOUR room," I pointed to him. "..not YOUR as in YOURS and Sarah's."

"Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Good," I smiled. "..but as I said I do have some rules."

"Anything!" he smiled.

"This is not your home in the sense you have a say in everything. If something is bothering you greatly you can come to me or Jacob and we will discuss it," I began. "..You are more of a guest or... roomate I guess."

"Sounds fair," he smiled.

"Sarah is not sleeping in here at night with you," I continued and he nodded. "..If Jacob and I wish to have the house to ourselves you do have to go back to your old home."

"Okay," he said and waited for my next word.

"No loud music, no friends over without our permission," I sighed when I realised I was talking like a mom to him. "..and NO, I mean absolutely NO to any form of self love in this house!"

"Okay," he said with a emberassed and hoarse voice. "..no problem?"

To be honest it wouldn't even surprise me if he didn't do such things because he was completely saving himself for the one he loved. He is just THAT guy.. that nice guy who you want your daughter to end up with..

"Are we clear about these rules?" I asked him and heard Jacob walk down the stairs.

"Crystal!" he exclaimed as Jacob stood behind me. "Thank you so much man!"

"For what?" he asked as he was throwing down a sandwich. I still haven't told him about this. "Hey this room looks diffrent."

He quickly put two and two together and gasped.

"You gave him this room?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's his."

"You haven't asked if this is okay with Jacob?" Seth murmured.

"He dosen't have a say in this," I grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I walked away.

**Jacob POV**

I'm not sure I like this..

"So you are going to live here?" I asked Seth and walked into the room.

"Not if it isn't okay with you," he pleaded. "I thought she had asked you. Maybe it was even your idea."

"Well.. it wasn't" I mumbled and sat down in a chair. "It's a nice room." I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what I thought of this.

"It absoutely is but please Jacob give me an answer," he pleaded again. "I promise to follow all her rules!"

"Rules?" I sighed. "Seth I just found out you were moving in and now I find out there are rules!"

"Yeah, no loud music.." He began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You don't need to say them all," I sighed and stood up. He was giving me more than the permanent puppy eyes he always had and made a pleading gesture by holding his hands together.

"Welcome to the family," I sighed.

Let's face it. If I had this opportunity when Renesmee was younger I would have been there for the important moments that I sometimes missed. I can't deny anyone this.

"Are you serious man?" he exclaimed in a smile.

"Not sure why I am but, yeah!" I chuckled and he ran toward me for a hug. I dodged it just in time and shook his hand. "A hug might be too much at this moment dude."

"Yeah, guess so." he laughed. "I can't thank you enough for this though!"

"Oh when we get back from this trip Renesmee and I are going to want some time alone. You can make it up then by being a babysitter!"

"Without a doubt. I'll be here man!" he smiled.

How did I ever think that would work? That's just icing on the cake for him... damn imprinting.

But as a compromise for my wanting to rip his head off, he decided to help me out with carrying all the bags out to the car. I needed help with this simple task because when the Cullen girls go on a trip.. half the house go with them. BUT since I wanted to keep my head I decided not to mention it. Both Seth and I sighed as we looked at the group of bags, neatly placed in the hallway.

Alice ordered us to bring the bags out. I took Renesmee's and Seth took Alice's. But I ended up having to take all the bags after Seth tripped into the mud and was not allowed to touch anything until he took 'atleast two showers' as Alice ordered once again.

Grumpy as I am I threw the bags into the backseat which was a bad idea. I haden't been careful enough and as a result Alice 'accidently' tripped me into the mud. As revenge I wiped it off and threw some on her shoe. I knew that if I did anything more it would be the end of this world.

But we thankfully got all the bags safely into the car and Alice was happy again. In fact she seemed strangly happy as she skipped around the house, playing with the kids while we got ourselves and the last things ready.

"Alice, could you get the kids into the cars while I just turn off all the lights?" Renesmee asked her as I walked into the house again.

"Let's go kids!" I heard Alice cheer.

"Hey beautiful," I mumbled and wrapped my arms around Renesmee. "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you. How is my wonderful husband?" she smiled and cupped my face.

"He has such a wonderful wife that everything is perfect," I smirked to her and leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't look, don't look, don't look!" Alice joked with the kids as she ran by us with them. They both let out big 'ugh's and ran out into the rain.

"Guess we should go too," I smiled to her and took her hand in mine. "Ladies first."

"I'll be out in just a minute. I have to turn the lights off," she said.

**Renesmee POV**

"Okay, I'll meet you out there," Jacob chuckled and ran outside. The heavy rain made it hard for me to see him as he ran through it.

I quickly turned all the lights off in vampire speed, all around the house and took in every inch of it. Only when I had one lamp left I began walking in human speed.

With heavy steps I walked down the stairs and admired the beautiful lamp hanging on the wall next to the entrance. I placed my finger on the on/off button and took a deep breath.

"Here I come Forks," I sighed and turned it off.

* * *

Yeah I have not given up on this story haha! I can assure you that I never will. But since it's summer I have had time off from school and worked a lot so that's why. Hope I did not disappoint too much with this chapter. I know it's somewhat boring but it's more of a build up for the last chapters of this story. And please leave a comment if you want me to conitue the story when this is finished. It won't go over 100 chapters at least haha.


End file.
